A Wolf That Met A Star (New)
by RedAquilla
Summary: Ned reunites with his siblings at Harrenhal for the greatest tourney in history. Ashara vows to help Crown Prince Rhaegar, her brother's best friend and her best friend's husband, dethrone his father for the sake of the realm and those she loves. Little do they know that this very tourney would change their lives forever, for the Game of Thrones is always unpredictable…
1. Appendix

**Year 281 after the Conquest**

* * *

**House Targaryen**

**King Aerys II Targaryen** (Born in 244 AC, 37 Years Old)

-His Wife: Queen Rhaella Targaryen (Born in 246 AC, 35 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (Born in 259 AC, 22 Years Old), His Heir

-His Wife: Princess Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Their Daughter: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (Born in 280 AC, Few Months Old)

+x+

1)Miscarriage in 263 AC**†**

1)Miscarriage in 264 AC**†**

1)Princess Shaena Targaryen**†** (Born and Died in 267 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

1)Prince Daeron Targaryen**†** (Born in 269 AC and Died in 270 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

1)Stillborn Daughter**†** (Born and Died in 270 AC)

1)Miscarriage in 271 AC**†**

1)Prince Aegon Targaryen**†** (Born in 272 AC and Died in 273 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

1)Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen**†** (Born and Died in 274 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

1)Prince Viserys Targaryen (Born in 276 AC, 5 Years Old)

His Small Council:

-Lord Owen Merryweather (Born in 218 AC, 63 Years Old), Hand of the King

-Grand Maester Pycelle (Born in 216 AC, 65 Years Old)

-Lord Qarlton Chelsted (Born in 236 AC, 45 Years Old), Master of Coin

-Lord Symond Staunton (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old), Master of Laws

-Lord Lucerys Velaryon (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old), Master of Ships

-Varys (Born in 246, 35 Years Old), Master of Whisperers

-Ser Gerold Hightower (Born in 222, 59 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

His Kingsguard:

-Ser Gerold Hightower (Born in 222 AC, 59 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard [Nominated in 242 AC, Made Lord Commander in 259 AC]

-Ser Barristan Selmy (Born in 237 AC, 44 Years Old) [Nominated in 260 AC]

-Ser Jonothor Darry (Born in 246 AC, 35 Years Old) [Nominated in 264 AC]

-Ser Oswell Whent (Born in 252 AC, 29 Years Old) [Nominated in 274 AC]

-Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old) [Nominated in 276 AC]

-Prince Lewyn Martell (Born in 230 AC, 51 Years Old) [Nominated in 279 AC]

-Ser Jaime Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old) [Nominated in 281 AC]

Some Courtiers:

-Triston of the Mud Gate (Born in 219 AC, 62 Years Old), The King's Justice

-Ser Willem Darry (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old), Master-at-Arms

-Ser Manly Stokeworth (Born in 233 AC, 48 Years Old), Commander of the Gold Cloaks

-Anibald Barefoot (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old), Court Jester

-Hamish the Harper (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old), Court Singer

-Wisdom Rossart (Born in 238 AC, 43 Years Old), a Pyromancer

-Thoros of Myr (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old), a Red Priest

-Lord Gyles Rosby (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lord Ardrian Celtigar (Born in 239 AC, 42 Years Old)

-Lord Jon Connington (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Ser Myles Mooton (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

-Ser Richard Lonmouth (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

-Ser Alyn Langward (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Ser Mark Langward (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

Princess Elia and Queen Rhaella's Ladies-in-Waiting:

-Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 18 Years Old)

-Jasline Vaith (Born in 263 AC, 18 Years Old)

-Emyly Yronwood (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old)

-Nysah Gargalen (Born in 265 AC, 16 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Elwood Rykker of Duskendale (Born in 241 AC, 40 Years Old)

-Lord Gyles Rosby of Rosby (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lady Tanda Stokeworth of Stokeworth (Born in 244 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Lucerys Velaryon of Driftmark (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lord Ardrian Celtigar of Claw Island (Born in 239 AC, 42 Years Old)

-Lord Gowen Buckwell of the Antlers (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Lyle Hayford of Hayford (Born in 232 AC, 48 Years Old)

* * *

**House Stark**

**Lord Paramount Rickard Stark** (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Lyarra Stark**†** (Born in 244 AC and Died in 268 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 24 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Brandon Stark (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old), His Heir

-His Betrothed: Catelyn Tully (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old)

+x+

1)Eddard Stark (Born in 263 AC, 18 Years Old)

1)Lyanna Stark (Born in 266 AC, 14 Years Old)

-Her Betrothed: Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

+x+

1)Benjen Stark (Born in 268 AC, 12 Years Old)

Some Friends of the Young Starks:

-Lord Jon Umber (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Ser Mark Ryswell (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Edrick Tallhart (Born in 261 AC, 20 Years Old)

-Willam Dustin (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

-Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

-Ser Jeffory Mallister (Born in 263 AC, 18 Years Old)

-Ser Kyle Royce (Born in 265 AC, 16 Years Old)

-Ser Elbert Arryn (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old)

-Ethan Glover (Born in 267 AC, 14 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-Lord Garth Dustin of Barrowton (Born in 238 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Lord Rodrik Ryswell of the Rills (Born in 240 AC, 40 Years Old)

-Lord Harlik Reed of Greywater Watch (Born in 238 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Lord Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Rickard Karstark of Karhold (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old)

* * *

**House Tully**

**Lord Paramount Hoster Tully** (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Minisa Whent**† **(Born in 246 AC and Died in 274 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 28 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Edwin Tully**†** (Born in 260 AC and Died in 264 AC [Smallpox], 3 Years Old)

1)Donnel Tully**†** (Born in 262 AC and Died in 263 AC [Frailness], Newborn)

1)Catelyn Tully (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old),

-Her Betrothed: Brandon Stark (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

+x+

1)Lysa Tully (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old)

1)Edmure Tully (Born in 272 AC, 9 Years Old), His Heir

1)Jared Tully**†** (Born and Died in 274 AC [Frailness], Newborn)

+x+

-His Brother: Ser Brynden Tully (Born in 243 AC, 38 Years Old), Master-at-Arms

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lady Shella Whent of Harrenhal (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Walder Frey of the Crossing (Born in 208 AC, 73 Years Old)

-Lord Justin Mooton of Maidenpool (Born in 237 AC, 44 Years Old)

-Lord Jason Mallister of Seagard (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Tytos Blackwood of Raventree Hall (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Hedge (Born in 259 AC, 22 Years Old)

-Lord Owen Darry of Castle Darry (Born in 237 AC, 44 Years Old)

* * *

**House Arryn**

**Lord Paramount Jon Arryn** (Born in 220 AC, 61 Years Old)

-His First Wife: Lady Paramount Jeyne Royce† (Born in 222 AC and Died in 241 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 19 Years Old),

-Their Stillborn Daugther (Born and Died in 241 AC)

+x+

-His Second Wife: Lady Paramount Rowena Arryn**†** (Born in 238 AC and Died in 258 AC, [Winterchill], 20 Years Old)

+x+

-His Nephew: Ser Elbert Arryn (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old), His Heir

+x+

-His Distant Cousin: Ser Denys Arryn (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-His Wife: Annara Waynwood (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Their Son: Artys Arryn (Born in 278 AC, 3 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

-Lord Marq Grafton of Gulltown (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Lady Anya Waynwood of Ironoaks (Born in 243 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Horton Redfort of Redfort (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Eon Hunter of Longbow Hall (Born in 215 AC, 66 Years Old)

-Lord Benedar Belmore of Strongsong (Born in 254 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Lord Francis Corbray of Heart's Home (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

* * *

**House Lannister**

**Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister** (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Joanna Lannister**†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 273 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 27 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Ser Jaime Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard

1)Cersei Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old)

1)Tyrion Lannister (Born in 273 AC, 8 Years Old), His Heir

His Siblings:

-Ser Kevan Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 37 Years Old)

-His Wife: Dorna Swyft (Born in 246 AC, 35 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Stillborn Daughter**†** (Born and Died in 269 AC)

1)Lyman Lannister**†** (Born and Died in 272 AC, [Frailness], Months Old)

1)Miscarriage in 277 AC**†**

+x+

-Genna Lannister (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Ser Emmon Frey (Born in 238 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Cleos Frey (Born in 268 AC, 13 Years Old)

1)Lyonel Frey (Born in 270 AC, 11 Years Old)

1)Tion Frey (Born in 279 AC, 2 Years Old)

+x+

-Ser Tygett Lannister (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

-His Wife: Darlessa Marbrand (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old)

+x+

-Ser Gerion Lannister (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

His Cousins by His Late Uncle Jason Lannister:

-Lynora Hill (Born in 243 AC, 38 Years Old)

+x+

-Ser Damon Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 37 Years Old)

-His Wife: Ella Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 37 Years Old)

-Their Son: Damion Lannister (Born in 268 AC, 13 Years Old)

+x+

-Ser Stafford Lannister (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old)

-His Wife: Myranda Lefford (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Daven Lannister (Born in 273 AC, 8 Years Old)

1)Cerenna Lannister (Born in 278 AC, 3 Years Old)

+x+

-Margot Lannister (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Lord Titus Peake (Born in 259 AC, 22 Years Old)

-Their Daughter: Jonelle Peake (Born in 280 AC, Few Months Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Leo Lefford of Golden Tooth (Born in 247 AC, 34 Years Old)

-Lord Sumner Crakehall of Crakehall (Born in 222 AC, 69 Years Old)

-Lord Andros Brax of Hornvale (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Lord Steffon Lydden of Deep Den (Born in 229 AC, 59 Years Old)

-Lord Reynard Banefort of Banefort (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Mark Prester of Feastfires (Born in 227 AC, 54 Years Old)

-Lord Justin Westerling of the Crag (Born in 232 AC, 49 Years Old)

* * *

**House Baratheon**

**Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon** (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

-His Betrothed: Lyanna Stark (Born in 266 AC, 14 Years Old)

+x+

-His Bastard Daughter: Mya Stone (Born in 280 AC, 1 Year Old)

+x+

His Siblings:

-Ser Stannis Baratheon (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old), His Heir

-Renly Baratheon (Born in 277 AC, 4 Years Old)

+x+

His Great-Uncle: Ser Harbert Baratheon (Born in 234 AC, 47 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Lord Gulian Swann of Stonehelm (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Alan Grandison of Grandview (Born in 232 AC, 49 Years Old)

-Lord Andrew Cafferen of Fawnton (Born in 243 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Godwin Estermont of Greenstone (Born in 213 AC, 68 Years Old)

-Lord Derek Morrigen of Crow's Nest (Born in 218 AC, 63 Years Old)

-Lord Ralph Buckler of Bronzegate (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

* * *

**House Tyrell**

**Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell** (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Alerie Hightower (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Willas Tyrell (Born in 275 AC, 6 Years Old), His Heir

1)Garlan Tyrell (Born in 277 AC, 4 Years Old)

+x+

-His Widowed Mother: Olenna Redwyne (Born in 228 AC, 53 Years Old)

+x+

His Sisters:

-Mina Tyrell (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Lord Paxter Redwyne (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Horas Redwyne (Born in 281 AC, Newborn)

1)Hobber Redwyne (Born in 281 AC, Newborn)

+x+

-Janna Tyrell (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

His Uncles:

1)Gormon Tyrell (Born in 232 AC, 49 Years Old), a Maester

1)Ser Garth Tyrell (Born in 234 AC, 47 Years Old)

-His Wife: Berenice Lowther**†** (Born in 233 AC and Died in 257 AC, [Bled out in an accident], 24 Years Old)

-Their Children:

2)Ser Quentin Tyrell (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

-His Wife: Alys Graceford (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

3)Their Son: Olymer Tyrell (Born in 268 AC, 13 Years Old)

+x+

2)Normund Tyrell (Born in 252 AC, 29 Years Old), a Novice at the Citadel

Garth's Bastard Children:

2)Garse Flowers (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old)

2)Garrett Flowers (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

+x+

1)Ser Moryn Tyrell (Born in 236 AC, 45 Years Old), Lord Commander of Oldtown's City Watch

-His Wife: Mara Risley**†** (Born in 236 AC and Died in 274 AC, [Fever], 38 Years Old)

-Their Children:

2)Ser Luthor Tyrell (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-His Wife: Elyn Norridge (Born in 254 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Their Children:

3)Theodore Tyrell (Born in 270 AC, 11 Years Old)

3)Olene Tyrell (Born in 272 AC, 9 Years Old)

3)Medwick Tyrell (Born in 275 AC, 6 Years Old)

+x+

2)Leo Tyrell (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old), a Novice at the Citadel

+x+

-His Distant Cousin: Ser Victor Tyrell**†** (Born in 252 AC and Died in 280 AC, [Killed by the Smiling Knight] 28 Years Old)

-His Wife: Sarah Westbrook (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Leo Tyrell (Born in 274 AC, 7 Years Old)

1)Victaria Tyrell (Born in 277 AC, 4 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Leyton Hightower of the Hightower (Born in 232 AC, 49 Years Old)

-Lord Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Lord Owen Merryweather of Longtable (Born in 218 AC, 63 Years Old)

-Lord Mathis Rowan of Goldengrove (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Lord Alester Florent of Brightwater Keep (Born in 243 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lady Arwyn Oakheart of Old Oak (Born in 246 AC, 35 Years Old)

* * *

**House Martell**

**Prince Doran Martell** (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old)

-His Wife: Princess Mellario of Norvos (Born in 250, 31 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Princess Arianne Martell (Born in 276 AC, 5 Years Old), His Heiress

1)Prince Quentyn Martell (Born in 281 AC, Newborn)

His Siblings:

-Prince Mors Martell**†** (Born in 251 AC and Died in 256 AC, [Frailness], 5 Years Old)

-Prince Olyvar Martell**†** (Born in 254 AC and Died in 258 AC, [Fever], 4 Years Old)

+x+

-Princess Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 24 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (Born in 259 AC, 22 Years Old)

+x+

-Prince Oberyn Martell (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-His Bastard Daughters, The Sand Snakes:

-Obara Sand (Born in 272 AC, 9 Years Old)

-Nymeria Sand (Born in 275 AC, 6 Years Old)

-Tyene Sand (Born in 276 AC, 5 Years Old)

+x+

-His Uncle: Prince Lewyn Martell (Born in 230 AC, 51 Years Old)

+x+

-His Cousin: Ser Manfryd Martell (Born in 251 AC, 30 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Ormond Yronwood of Yronwood (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Solomon Dayne of Starfall (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-Lord Franklyn Fowler of Skyreach (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-Lady Larra Blackmont of Blackmont (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lady Delonne Allyrion of Godsgrace (Born in 251 AC, 30 Years Old)

-Lord Harmen Uller of Hellholt (Born in 244 AC, 37 Years Old)

-Lord Quentyn Qorgyle of Sandstone (Born in 259 AC, 22 Years Old)

* * *

**House Greyjoy**

**Lord Paramount Quellon Greyjoy** (Born in 236 AC, 45 Years Old)

-His First Wife: Lady Paramount Mariela Stonetree**†** (Born in 236 AC and Died in 255 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 19 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Harlon Greyjoy**†** (Born in 253 AC, Died in 277 AC, [Secretly murdered by Euron Greyjoy], 24 Years Old)

1)Quenton Greyjoy**†** (Born in 254 AC, Died in 260 AC, [Winter Chill], 6 Years Old)

1)Donel Greyjoy**†** (Born in 255 AC and Died in 260 AC, [Winter Chill], 5 Years Old)

+x+

-His Second Wife: Lady Paramount Nira Sunderly**†** (Born in 240 AC and Died in 272 AC, [Winter Chill], 32 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Balon Greyjoy (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old), His Heir

-His Wife: Alannys Harlaw (Born in 254 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Their Children:

2)Rodrik Greyjoy (Born in 270 AC, 11 Years Old)

2)Maron Greyjoy (Born in 272 AC, 9 Years Old)

2)Asha Greyjoy (Born in 276 AC, 5 Years Old)

2)Theon Greyjoy (Born in 279 AC, 2 Years Old)

+x+

1)Euron Greyjoy (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

1)Victarion Greyjoy (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old)

1)Urrigon Greyjoy (Born in 268 AC, 13 Years Old)

1)Aeron Greyjoy (Born in 269 AC, 12 Years Old)

+x+

-His Third Wife: Lady Paramount Sophie Piper (Born in 248 AC, 33 Years Old)

1)Their Son: Robin Greyjoy (Born in 275 AC, 6 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Harron Blacktyde of Blacktyde (Born in 254 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Lord Sawane Botley of Lordsport (Born in 255 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Lord Dunstan Drumm of Old Wyk (Born in 218 AC, 63 Years Old)

-Lord Gorold Goodbrother of Hammerhorn (Born in 236 AC, 45 Years Old)

-Lord Rodrik Harlaw of Harlaw (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Meldred Merylyn of Pebbleton (Born in 270 AC, 11 Years Old)

-Lord Waldon Wynch of Iron Holt (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

* * *

**House Dayne**

**Lord Solomon Dayne** (Born in 242 AC, 39 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Elyana Blackmont**†** (Born in 242 AC and Died in 276 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 34 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Ser Arron Dayne (Born in 256 AC, 25 Years Old), His Heir

-His Wife: Clara Fowler (Born in 260 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Their Stillborn Daughter**†** (Born and Died in 278 AC)

+x+

1)Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard

1)Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 18 Years Old)

1)Miscarriage in 266 AC**†**

1)Stillborn Son**†** (Born and Died in 270 AC)

1)Allyria Dayne (Born in 276 AC, 5 Years Old)

* * *

**House Whent**

**Lady Shella Whent** (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Her Husband and Cousin: Lord Walter Whent (Born in 245 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Ser Elmar Whent (Born in 261 AC, 20 Years Old), Her Heir

1)Ser Duncan Whent (Born in 262 AC, 19 Years Old)

1)Ser Triston Whent (Born in 264 AC, 17 Years Old)

1)Melissa Whent (Born in 265 AC, 16 Years Old)

1)Justin Whent (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old)

+x+

Her Siblings:

-Sarya Whent**†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 276 AC, [Dysentery], 30 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Lord Walder Frey (Born in 208 AC, 73 Years Old)

+x+

-Minisa Whent**†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 274 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 28 Years Old)

-Her Husband: Lord Paramount Hoster Tully (Born in 240 AC, 41 Years Old)

+x+

Her Cousins:

-Ser Jason Whent† (Born in 250 AC and Died in 270 AC, [Killed by Robbers], 20 Years Old)

-His Wife: Suesane Bracken (Born in 250 AC, 31 Years Old)

-Their Children:

1)Wynafrei Whent (Born in 268 AC, 13 Years Old)

+x+

Ser Oswell Whent (Born in 252 AC, 29 Years Old)


	2. Prologue

**This is a "rewriting" of the story with the same name that I finished a month or two ago. The intent is to fix plots holes, hopefully, replace as much modern language with more fitting one and add a few things that I deem worthy of adding. However, I'm not perfect ******so if you can't read this story because it has too "much modern language" or too obscene vocabulary, then don't do it, I'm not forcing anyone to read.****

**The AU is a little different then most fanfictions about the Tourney at Harrenhal, the main focus will be Ned and Ashara, but the usual subjects about the tourney will still be present. It will develop into something a bit different than many AUs but I hope it can be credible and enjoyable to read. It will contain explicit sexual scenes, so everyone is warned.**

**To start, we have a Prologue.**

* * *

**Rhaegar Targaryen I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 281 AC

Rhaegar felt as if he was flying and yet he couldn't see his body…His eyes only showed endless ice plains…A red comet flew high in the sky near a curtain of colorful lights, a weird scenery that never once he had seen…To make it all worse, he did not know where he was…only that it seemed to be night…a very dark night…not even the moon was in the sky…

All of a sudden, it got darker still…endless darkness…he could not see anything at all…he was now afraid…so afraid he began to tremble in fear and sweat as much as in those days he spent training hard with Arthur…

Then he glimpsed what seemed to be a pair of eyes…eyes that were as blue as the ice plains he had seen before…then came another pair of them just beside the first one…then came another followed by yet another one…and less than a minute later, Rhaegar found himself completely surrounded without a way to escape…

He wondered what were these eyes…whom they belonged to…why were they appearing before him…and most importantly…if they were dangerous…

It was when this notion came to his mind that he noticed whatever creatures those eyes belong to, moving…in his direction…closer and closer while he was unable to escape, to save himself from whatever evil they would force upon him…he thought his life would end there…in the darkest place he could imagine…

And then he felt a foul presence behind him which prompted him to rotate his head to his rear, as quickly as he could and…he woke up…

Rhaegar found himself panting and sweating, holding the sheets of his bed with a strong grip…_What a terrible nightmare…_It was just a dream and yet…and yet it felt so real…

He heard some noise next to him, it was his wife Elia who woke up with Rhaegar's abrupt movements. "Is everything alright Rhaegar?" she questioned still sleepy as her eyes were half-closed.

"It is…I just…I just had a nightmare…" Rhaegar confessed as he rubbed his eyes and picked a sheet to clean the sweat off his face.

"Well, it helps to talk about it with someone..." His wife explained. "What was it about?"

"I don't know…I just know I was flying…in some icy area…then it turned dark and a large amount of icy blue eyes appeared everywhere I looked. I had no way to escape and they began to slowly move towards me…then I woke up…"

"What a weird dream you had indeed…" Elia admitted as she patted his cheek. "But it's just that, a dream and nothing more. It could be because you are nervous about this idea we were talking about before we went to sleep. But you ought to forget it and try to be as calm as possible and I assure you that you will sleep like our girl."

These dreams…they could be about all those prophecies he read… perhaps the Ghost of High Heart could provide him with some much-needed answers…it has been a while since he visited Summerhall and heard from her… "I believe you are right," he said with a shy smile. "Though I don't believe her wetnurses sleep that well…"

"I don't believe so either…" Elia laughed. "Now go back to sleep. It's still very early in the morning and we had a tiresome feast to celebrate the defeat of the Kingswood Brotherhood yesterday. We ought to be full of energy by breakfast hour."

"Indeed…" he agreed as he lay down his back on the comfortable sheets of his bed. "I will have to talk with them first," he whispered. "See what they think of the plan and if they can give me some other ideas."

"Yes, do consult them. Five or six minds think faster and better than just two." Elia said as she turned her back to him. "Now sleep."

"I will."

It took some time for him to sleep again but he did not have more nightmares once his eyes closed. The day went much slower than the feast day and when night came he waited for his companions to arrive at his study in King's Landing. As he waited, Rhaegar stood near the window, watching the night sky of King's Landing. It was one of those days in which the full moon enlighten the city's narrow streets. It was a sight that always fascinated him…

A knock interrupted him from his musing and he proceeded to open the door finding his three closest confidants on the other side. "My Prince." They all said as they bowed and entered the room. They were his best friend, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and Ser Oswell Whent, the Dark Bat, both members of the Kingsguard and with them was also Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost, a loyal companion since Rhaegar's days as a squire.

"Please take a seat," Rhaegar said as he pointed them free chairs, the ones he usually gave the visitors he received in his study. "I assume my father is asleep by now?"

"He is, My Prince." Ser Oswell replied as they seated. "Prince Lewyn and Ser Gerold guard his room."

"Good to know," Rhaegar said as he took a seat as well. "What about the Lyseni?"

"He is not a problem for now," Said Arthur. "Ashara assured me he is already in his room. Sleeping or not, he seems to be there."

"I doubt his little birds are listening either. We seem to have some clear room to talk, at least until someone begins to suspect something is amiss here." Jon remarked.

"So we can conclude that we won't be disturbed for a while then?" Rhaegar inquired and they nodded. "Very well, let us begin..." he proclaimed. "I've called you all here, to discuss my father's increasingly erratic behavior. The amount of sentences he has seen passed, since Lord Tywin's resignation, is, to say the least, abysmal considering Lord Tywin has been off his position for less than a fortnight. Furthermore, my mother refuses to admit, but she is being mistreated more often as well. The scars and bruises she desperately tries to hide prove as much."

"Your royal Sire gets aroused every time he burns someone." Ser Oswell said with a plain face. "He believes that he is a dragon…so more burnings as punishment mean more arousal on his part as well…Everyone in the Kingsguard repudiates it but there is nothing we can openly do about it as we made vows to protect him."

"I'm well aware of that," Rhaegar assured. "And that is the main reason we are here, to discuss how to remove my father from the throne."

"Your father already believes that you are conspiring to oust him from his seat since Duskendale, Rhaegar." Jon remarked worriedly.

Despite Duskendale being something no one predicted, Lord Tywin certainly saw the opportunity to get rid of Rhaegar's father as both men had an ongoing feud for years due to Lord Tywin's wife. Rhaegar did not approve the plan but neither did he disapprove since his father was still mostly sane then.

None were, of course, counting on Ser Barristan single handily succeeding in rescuing his King from Lord Darklyn's clutches, otherwise, the Lion of the Rock would not allow the man to try and they would not have come to the dire situation they were in now.

"Yes, those rumors have reached me, Jon," he assured his friend. "Yet my father is mad and no one can deny it. Not even his most fierce supporters can deny it even if they benefit from it," he explained. "And since he believes I'm already conspiring against him, perhaps it would be better, for the realm especially, that I indeed take the throne from him."

"The Lyseni will know about your plan before you even have the chance to make a move against your father," Oswell said while rubbing his chin. "He and his spy network are way too dangerous."

"Yes, Lord Varys is indeed dangerous and most likely will find out about the plot, I can't deny that," he admitted. "But if I manage to gather enough support from the Great Lords, then there is nothing left for my father to do, he will have no support left."

"And how will you achieve that?" Arthur inquired, now more interested in the conversation then what he had been at first.

"Through a Great Council." Rhaegar replied.

"A Great Council?" Jon asked incredulously. "You of all people should know that Great Councils never end well. They always lead to more problems rather than fixing them!"

"I know about the outcomes of the previous Great Councils, Jon but I'm willing to take the risk as there isn't a better option. I don't wish to kill my father and be branded a kinslayer or to start a war." Rhaegar explained.

"How can you guarantee that the Great Lords will support you?" Arthur asked. His friend was a man of few words and always went straight to the point without taking any long roads to get there and today was no different.

"I have talked with Elia last night, she assured me that Dorne will most likely support me and besides them, I think we can count at least with the Westerlands since Lord Tywin has admitted in public that he prefers me over my father. I will just need a confirmation."

"It's still just two out of nine regions. Not enough support nor confirmed support." Arthur retorted.

"I'm quite sure anyone can see me as a better option then my father. There are no better options either," he said. "But yes, we do need to confirm it somehow."

"And how do you propose we do so without raising suspicions?" Jon asked with concern in his expression.

"It seems that we have arrived at the problem I have been struggling with," Rhaegar admitted with a shy smile. "I need some sort of cover for this plot to work but I can't seem to find any good solution…"

"Well…you could use a tourney as a cover," Oswell suggested. "Everyone likes to partake in a tourney as it helps to showcase the children and power of a House."

"Though I shall not deny your words, Oswell." Jon began. "If the Prince was to suddenly organize a tourney, it would seem suspicious."

"Well if that seems to be the problem, I have an alternative," Oswell said. "Last time I visited my brother Walter, he invited me to defend his daughter Melissa's honor as Queen of Love and Beauty in a tourney to celebrate her sixteenth namesday."

"Your point?" Jon questioned.

"We could use my brother's tourney as a cover," Oswell said. "No one will suspect a thing and no one can trace it back to us." Oswell explained.

"You are forgetting about the Starks and Greyjoys, Oswell," Arthur warned. "They don't partake in tourneys and so to get their attention we would likely need lavish prizes and so my question is, can your brother provide them?"

"I'm quite sure my brother can offer larger rewards if it's needed…" Oswell said as he made a weird face, likely calculating the numbers in his head.

"If any of us wins the tourney…then no extra money needs to be spent." Rhaegar deduced aloud. "We can, therefore, set the rewards higher."

"And if we don't win?" Arthur asked turning his gaze back to Rhaegar.

"Do you have such little fate upon us, my friend?" Rhaegar asked smiling. "Well if we don't win, then I shall pay the extra money myself."

"Money from where?" Arthur insisted. "Dragonstone doesn't produce much income does it?"

"I have money in the Iron Bank I can use in this circumstance and I can ask for a loan if need be." Rhaegar dismissed. Though his goal was to convince Lord Tywin into somehow sponsoring the event. "I do think it's a good idea, Oswell, will your brother approve?"

"Of course he will!" Oswell assured him, almost taking it as slight. "He is fond of you and besides it will help him find good matches for his children. And not to mention that he is glory-seeking and his ego will only boost if he holds a tourney that even Starks and Greyjoys attend."

"Then it's settled then. Have your brother informed of our plan, Oswell, the sooner we can set this off, the better." Rhaegar said.

"As you wish, My Prince. It shall be done in the morning." Oswell assured. "I shall send a trusty messenger to deliver it as I fear the ravens might not be safe for the situation we are about to get ourselves in..."

"I couldn't say wiser words, my friend." Rhaegar agreed.

"And if the Lyseni finds out, what do we do?" Jon asked.

"He cannot prove anything so my father cannot blame us if Oswell's brother wishes to host a tourney." Rhaegar dismissed. "Now it came to me the idea of using a courier during the tourney…someone to gather the information and then pass it to us without anyone noticing."

"And who do you have in mind?" Jon inquired.

Because Rhaegar hesitated a bit too much in his answer, Arthur quickly understood who he was going to suggest… "You wish to use my sister?" Arthur asked aghast. Sometimes, Rhaegar did wonder if his friend could somehow read his mind…

"Well…she was the one I had in mind…" Rhaegar admitted.

"No! I can't allow that!" Arthur ranted as he got up from his seat. "She is my sister and if something happens to her I will…"

"Nothing shall happen to Lady Ashara, Arthur," Rhaegar assured him. "She is a capable woman who knows how to handle delicate information, in fact, better than any of us here in this room. Furthermore, she is loyal and no one will suspect a beautiful woman dancing with men who happen to give her information for a plot that no one is certain about." Still seeing his friend worried, Rhaegar continued with his explanation: "You can watch her if you so wish, making sure no one harms her in the process."

"Oh, I will do that," Arthur said with a very serious look. "But if something happens to her, I swear someone is going to pay." Things certainly wouldn't look bright for whoever finds himself in the pointy end of Dawn, Arthur's legendary greatsword, when he was angry.

"Rhaegar there is something else that has been concerning me for a while…" Jon said in a murmur. "Since we spoke of the Starks…what exactly are they doing with Houses Arryn, Tully and Baratheon?"

"In my opinion, they are preparing for war." Arthur plainly stated. "What else could they be doing with those betrothals we hear about?"

"A war?" Oswell asked. "Against who? Us?"

"That is the question we all should ask ourselves, Oswell…" Rhaegar said. His own theory was that they were tired of waiting for someone to depose his father and were going to do it themselves and by war if need be. If such was the case, then Rhaegar could rally their forces to his cause and get all the support he needed to dethrone his father. However…if he failed or they didn't comply, then, there could be a large war in the making… "Whatever they are planning, they could be the key to our success. We must muster their support for our cause."

"They have at least four kingdoms on their alliance, it's enough to cause more damage than the Blackfyre Rebellions and perhaps rival the Dance of Dragons in consequences." Arthur added.

"We will see how it plays out," Rhaegar concluded that subject. "It's also to note, that it's getting late and you all should take your leave. We have been here perhaps for too long and some little birds might be suspecting something is happening around here and begin whispering."

"You should rest as well, My Prince," Arthur suggested as he got up from his seat. "With your permission."

"I will do not worry," Rhaegar assured them. "Permission granted. Have a good night of sleep."

The three of them bowed to him and then exited his room leaving him to his thoughts once more. Rhaegar decided to return to the window and watch the city for a few more minutes before he went to lay with Elia.

* * *

_Lord Tywin,_

_I have decided to finally take action and oust my father from his position as you have suggested me to. The realm is suffering with him in power hence why I have found it better to do what My Lord told me so._

_I shall convene a Great Council after a tourney that will take place at Harrenhal in which I intend to convince the lords and ladies to support me. I hope for your support as well My Lord, as My Lord did at Duskendale._

_Cordially,_

_The Prince of Dragonstone_

* * *

A few weeks passed since the message was sent by a rider to Casterly Rock and Rhaegar hoped to have the Lion of Casterly Rock's support in his difficult endeavor.

Rhaegar decided to visit Summerhall and see if he could get some answers to what consumed his mind the most.

He was playing his harp when finally the person who he wished to meet appeared before him and begged to hear a song for Jenny which Rhaegar granted.

"Thank you, My Prince." The old lady said once he finished his newest song that he hoped to sing at Harrenhal.

"May I ask you some questions?"

"If I can answer My Prince."

"Is the Great Peril coming?"

"Peril is always coming My Prince and so does the Great Peril," she replied. "And when you least expected too."

"Does it come from the far north?"

"And the far south and the far east and the far west." she replied.

"I meant beyond the Wall." he insisted. "I have seen them…"

"Then why must you question this old lady?"

"Because you predicted Duskendale," he said. "And now you can give me better answers to my questions."

"I can only say what the Gods deem me worthy of saying."

"Then what can you tell me?" he inquired.

"That a wolf will fight for what's right but cause the dragon's wrath and be hunted by him. I dreamt of a woman and man entangled in a room as they whisper about their future. I dream of a brother that would do anything for his family and suffer from it. I saw a grave mistake be made and sorrow will be spread from it. I saw a huge battle occur where the fate of the land will be decided. I saw it all and no more."

The only thing he could deduce was about the battle…It meant that a war was coming likely against the Great Peril… "I'm afraid it does not help me much…" Rhaegar confessed.

"Only you can help yourself, My Prince. Only you can save yourself." she muttered.

"I thank you all the same for the words and I'm certainly glad you enjoyed this song," he said with a shy smile. "I wish to sing it at a very important tourney that is coming." he said with a shy smile.

"Oh, poor maids full of grief they shall be and for my Jenny too…"

"I…must return home, I have many things to plan," he explained. "Feel free to remain here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you My Prince." she nodded. "And beware of yourself."

_Myself?_ "I will…" Rhaegar assured as he left the room and found his friend outside waiting and rather impatiently.

"Are you done?" Arthur questioned.

"I am, let us return and prepare for the greatest tourney in Westeros' history."

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	3. Welcome To Harrenhal

++x++

**Eddard Stark I**

Somewhere near Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The sun was rising in the Riverlands' green plains. Eddard Stark better known by his friends as Ned was mesmerized by the scenery he was able to contemplate while he rode his horse, Brooding. This was not the first time he was glancing such a beautiful view, but somehow it felt different than before…As if it was some sort of sign that meant that something good was to happen. Or something bad perhaps…

Ned was often called Quiet Wolf and he had his father's looks: a long face, dark brown hair, grey eyes which reflected his mood, turning soft as the morning mist when he was joyful or as hard as stones when he was upset or angry. Because of this, most people found him cold, serious and emotionless but they simply didn't know him well. The few who did, understood that beneath his grim appearance was a man who was kind and caring towards anyone he considered a friend. He just happened to be very shy and certainly not confident in himself.

Alongside him came a rather large group of men. Large enough to be branded as an army riding to war. But it was not the case this time. Jon Arryn, the Lord Paramount of the Vale and Ned's tutor, considered by the young Northerner as a second father, led the host of men to what was already considered the largest tourney in history. Said tourney was to start in a few days at Harrenhal.

With Ned also came his best friend and fellow ward Robert Baratheon, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Elbert Arryn who happened to be Jon's nephew and heir since Jon had no children of his own.

Robert was by far the most notorious of the trio. He was very tall, towering above every man he came across and he had the classical Baratheon look: coal colored hair and bright blue eyes. His face was clean-shaven and he was absurdly muscular and strong. All this together made the women consider him excessively handsome, an embodiment of the maidens' fantasy.

His friend was deeply loved by everyone who met him. He was known to be brave and proud, but also very impatient, rash and headstrong. When he set his mind on something, he would not back down from it, be it a good or a bad thing. But his biggest problem was that women loved him due to him being so handsome, and of course, he loved them back…Ned and Jon were certainly thankful with the resolution Robert took once a common woman he had slept with for a night brought him a beautiful baby girl in her arms with every bit of his coloring.

As Robert's vices rolled in his mind and it somehow made him think of his little sister Lyanna who was now betrothed to his friend…she did not like to hear about Mya's birth at all…

"Come on Ned!" Ned was startled by the sudden booming voice of Robert himself next to him…he had matched Brooding's pace with his own black destrier's. Perhaps he knew that Ned was thinking of him. "Why the serious face, my friend?"

"I do not know why you are complaining." Ned retorted plainly. "This is my normal expression, Robert. I am half asleep as well."

"I know how grim you bloody are Ned," Robert yelled annoyed. "But Gods! This is going to be the largest tourney in history! Free drinks, dozens of fights, lots of action and of course, the best part of it…lots of beautiful women with beautiful teats!" Robert finished his crude speech with his booming laugh that he was famous for and made everyone else laugh as well. "You can't keep that grim face of yours or none of them will give a bloody damn about you!"

"I'm sure my sister will love hearing those words about women and teats." Ned warned his friend.

"Bloody hell Ned!" Robert yelled yet again. "You know that Lyanna is special to me! I love her above anything else!"

"You never met her before Robert." Ned countered. "How can you say that you love someone you never even met?"

"Because I know it!" Robert growled proudly. "She will be mine as I will be hers."

Ned merely sighed at his friend's comment. "Robert, Lyanna belongs to no one but herself," he explained. "She might be a Stark like me, but trust me, she is no wench or maid you think she is. She is a strong and willful woman."

"I never said she…" Robert tried to counter.

"You didn't say it, but you keep thinking that she is." Ned cut in. "Do not expect her to sit and smile while you bed other women. She is not like that. You would sooner find yourself gelded before you can disrespect her again in such a manner."

Robert went quiet into his own thoughts, perhaps choosing between his love for Lyanna and his love for women…Whatever choice he makes, it won't affect Lyanna's opinion of him. She made sure that her opinion was very clear last time Ned visited Winterfell a year ago.

"But Robert is right in one thing Ned," Elbert remarked as he joined the conversation. "You ought to show a slightly happier face at least for this tourney. Do not forget that you are representing House Stark."

Robert laughed one more time after Elbert's speech. "At least someone does agree with me on something."

Ned took a glance at Jon's nephew. He was three years younger than Ned and had squired for Brandon, Ned's older brother, for three years as well. Since Brandon was very similar to Robert in personality, Elbert showcased some of Bran's and Robert's worst vices, such as visiting brothels and female servants' rooms at night. Elbert also had deep blue eyes like Robert, but sandy blonde hair. He had a prominent aquiline nose common in the Arryns, and a bright smile made to melt the maidens. He was said to resemble his late father Ser Ronnel Arryn and Jon himself when they were younger.

Both of his friends made valuable points with their speeches in regard to Ned's facial expression…he was indeed representing his family and of course, he could not let his father down…especially after he insisted so much for Ned to attend. Ned would not have come if not for his father as he didn't like crowded areas and this one tourney would be overcrowded.

"Fine!" Ned proclaimed. "I shall do my best to look less serious, but expect no miracles!"

Both of his companions began laughing at his resolution. "We were not expecting you to become like us or Brandon but I'm quite sure that a slightly happier Ned is something that everyone should see." Elbert remarked with a big grin on his face.

"I have a feeling that our Ned will cease to be a maidenboy in this very tourney, Elbie…" Robert stated with his own grin, eyeing Ned in a weird way. "Oh, I can smell it!"

"You both know I will not dishonor a lady." Ned quickly dismissed.

"I would like to hear those words when one of them undresses in front of you, my friend," Elbert commented as he clapped Ned's shoulder. "Then we can have a talk about it."

"Whatever…" Ned scoffed as he made his horse gallop faster, ending the conversation there. _No woman will undress in front of me anyway._

Their journey lasted for almost two days more. They finally glimpsed Harrenhal in the horizon in the day where the opening feast would occur. Robert looked visibly happy as he shouted proudly. "Look you bloody fools! The cursed castle of Harrenhal!" His rattling laugh followed his proclamation.

"Ned…" Elbert called quietly.

"Yes?"

"I think that if the castle wasn't a bunch of rubble already…Robert's laugh would definitely make it crumble down." The young Arryn said with a big smirk and Ned smiled with the jape. "Seriously how can he be so loud?"

"I fail to know my friend. I fail to know."

As the Valemen party got closer, they could see the castle in its entirety. Harrenhal was a huge grey castle with five half-burnt colossal towers. Ned was certain that it was larger than Winterfell by a large margin and that was saying a lot already. He read it in a book that only two of those towers were still being used to this day, the Kingspyre Tower and the Tower of Dread. These towers, in turn, were not even used in their entirety as the castle was far too large to be properly garrisoned.

The monumental castle stood in the middle of large green fields that made the revenue of House Whent. The Whents were a relatively old family of Andal origin but they were young in terms of holding a castle. They had been mere knights in the service of the previous holders, House Lothston. Once they took control of the castle they managed to double if not triple the revenues of Harrenhal, quickly amassing a great wealth to themselves.

The organizer of the tourney was Lord Walter Whent, whose wife and cousin-once-removed, Lady Shella Whent was the real holder of the castle, inheriting it from her late father. Ned couldn't help but label the Lord and Lady Whent as an ambitious couple for not only were they organizing such a large and expensive event but if the rumors he heard at the Gates of the Moon were to be accounted as true, they were also trying to rebuild the burnt castle to some of its former glory.

This made Ned wonder, since the first time he heard of the tourney, if the Whents did really have enough money to do both things at the same time...These were simply two very expensive things that consumed a really large amount of money and the prizes offered were out of this world, in fact, Ned could only think of a few Houses who indeed had the wealth to do such expensive thing: The Targaryens, due to holding the treasury of the Seven Kingdoms, the Lannisters and the Tyrells, the Hightowers and Redwynes…perhaps the Velaryons and Celtigars, if the rumors about their wealth were true, but the Whents? Something was clearly off…

Forgetting about these thoughts, Ned watch in wonder as the premises of the castle were so full of colorful tents. No doubt there were people from all over Westeros and most likely beyond as well, such was the size of the tourney. It was a noisy place as well, an entire city made of tents. Merchants and vendors were roaming the improvised streets, hoping to sell their many trinkets and make some quick coin.

As they approached the entrance to the walls, they saw Lord Walter himself waiting with an honorary guard beside him. The man was exaggerating in the showcase of his wealth as he was riding a beautiful well-bred white Destrier ornamented with expensive jewels in its saddle…unnecessary expenses in Ned's eyes.

The lord held a brief conversation with both Jon and Robert and then led them to the designated space of the Valemen. Next to his space, Ned spotted banners from the Riverlands not too far from their right and those from the Westerlands to their left, although the latter's space was thinly populated…

Despite the heavy bragging and unnecessary showcase of power, Lord Walter had done a decent job at keeping everything properly organized, a victory for him, because Ned feared the chaos that would pour if everything was left to its own.

After a little more time spent talking with Jon and Robert, Lord Whent left to see if more guests would arrive. They learned from him that the opening ceremony would begin close to dusk.

Jon told Robert and Ned that they were free to go and meet their own families and Ned, of course, decided to look for his as it had been a while since he last saw them.

Robert wanted to accompany Ned which of course earned protests from him. Everything would be fine if Robert was not a man grown already, and a Lord Paramount to top it off, who had duties to his bannermen. No matter how much Ned protested, Robert failed to listen to his words and went after Ned nevertheless.

The space reserved for the Northmen was to their northwest and thankfully, it wasn't very far from them, they did not have to walk for long. Ned's heartbeat quicken with joy as he glimpsed the many banners from his home…the rusted long axes of House Dustin, the horse of House Ryswell, the merman of House Manderly, the moose of House Hornwood, and many more flew with the gentle breeze of the Riverlands.

Finally, close to the center, he finally found the grey direwolf running in a white field, emblazoning two tents of roughly the same size. Not long after his discovery, a smile drew itself in his somber face as he took notice of them…two men, one still young, with a young woman beside them, enjoying a conversation while seated on the green grass…the older one noticed him not long after and pointed out to the younger ones.

When the young woman saw him approach, she spared no time, she rose from the green floor and ran towards him at full speed and the next thing that Ned remembered was being on the floor with his little sister clinging him and refusing to let him go by any means.

"Dearest Ned, how much I have missed you!" she said beaming before she drowned him in kisses. His little sister looked more and more like a grown-up woman now…A beautiful one too, even if she was wearing riding clothes instead of dresses.

"I have missed you too, Lya," he said smiling as he planted a kiss on her rosy cheek. "Look at you! You have grown quite a bit yourself, sweet sister!"

"Not as much as you dearest Ned," she remarked proudly as they both arose from the ground. "You are almost as tall as Bran!"

And as she said this, Ned felt an arm grabbing him, wrapping itself around Ned's neck, it belonged to his older brother Brandon. "It's been a while, hasn't it little brother?" Brandon said with his usual smirk, the same one he remembered him having since they were children. As usual, he proceeded to mess Ned's hair in order to annoy him… "You haven't changed much, have you? Same old silent Ned, the Quiet Wolf."

Robert soon broke into laughter after hearing of Brandon's teasing. "He will never change in that regard, Lord Brandon."

"A good thing I must add, Lord Robert." Brandon roared laughing too. "I fear we would be lost without him being this way."

"That we would indeed!" Robert agreed as they both laughed even louder, like a pair of fools. They resembled each other more than Ned did with any of them.

Though Bran had the same hair and eye color as Ned, he was very different from Ned in character and appearance. Brandon was a few inches taller and much more attractive than Ned was. He was wild and not shy, he was hot-blooded, their father called it the Wolf Blood, Lyanna had it as well, while Ben had a small touch of it and Ned had none. His older brother was better than Ned at everything…Despite all of it, Ned loved his brother from the bottom of his heart just as the rest of siblings. They were siblings and siblings were supposed to support each other, they were a pack.

"Good to see you too, Bran," Ned replied when they stopped laughing. "You haven't changed much either, the only difference I see in you is your beard being slightly larger?"

"Aye." His brother nodded as he touched his beard with a big smirk. "It did grow quite a lot, did it not? Yours seems smaller though…"

"I had to shave it a few moons ago, it was too big for my taste," Ned explained. "But it's already growing back."

"Wait!" Bran interjected with his cocky smirk…_Nothing good is coming…_ "Is perhaps my little brother…trying to impress the many comely ladies in this tourney? Watch out for the Quiet Wolf is on the hunt!"

"Bran…" Ned scoffed while Robert laughed.

"Don't embarrass Ned, you stupid!" Lya ranted, hitting Brandon with many dabs.

"Me embarrassing Ned?" Brandon said as he faked a scandalous look. "What about the scene you just made when you saw him?"

"I've missed my brother and I didn't say any filth to him!" Lya retorted. "Why, are you jealous perhaps?"

"Lord Brandon might not be, but I certainly am, Lady Lyanna," Robert said with a smile as he turned their attention to him. "I must say it's a pleasure to finally get acquainted with you in person, My Lady and do permit me to say that Ned's words about My Lady's beauty weren't quite right for My Lady is much more beautiful than what your quiet brother led me to believe." he then picked her hand and gave her a courteous kiss and his usual smile to seduce maids…which didn't work with Lyanna…

Lyanna looked bored and not impressed at all, yet she gave him a smile as she was expected. "Thank you, Lord Baratheon…"

"Robert, My Lady." he corrected with a bright smile. "You can call me Robert, or Rob or Bob, maybe Bobby if it pleases you more." Robert explained as he examined her more, from up to down.

"Of course…Robert…" Lyanna replied while she seemed to be trying her best not to beat him up for his indecent look at her body…

"Nice to see you as well Ned." A still to mature voice remarked, it was Benjen's, Ned's youngest sibling, the only one of the pack who inherited their mother's beautiful blue eyes. Ben's face always had a certain mischievous look to it, but deep down, Ned knew he was a kind-hearted lad.

"Same to you Ben. I couldn't even recognize you with how much you have grown." Ned stated as they shook their hands and patted each other's backs.

"Aye!" Ben said happily. "Soon I will be taller than you and Bran."

"You have a long way to go, Pup." Brandon remarked in a mocking tone, laughing again.

"I will be waiting for it brother." Ned said as he patted his shoulder proudly making his younger brother smile.

There was no lie in Ben's words, he already was as big as Lya and soon perhaps his words would come true and he would indeed be taller than him and Bran, but for now, Bran was indeed right in his mockery.

"Robert now that you have seen my family…" Ned began as he turned back to his friend. "I believe it would be for the best if you go see yours. You are the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, you have responsibilities for your people."

"This again Ned?" Robert barked with a bored look. "The Others take my responsibilities!"

"Robert we are not kids anymore, we have duties!" Ned explained. "And you failed to do yours when the Kingswood Brotherhood roamed the Kingswood."

"Fine!" Robert shouted pissed. "I guess I will have to do it eventually anyway…Might as well be now, before they spit it on me…as fucking Connington does all the time." Robert said as he gritted his teeth with anger.

Ned knew that Lord Jon Connington, was one of Robert's most powerful and influential bannermen, besides being the one who criticized Robert the most. It was well known that they didn't like each other at all. Both of them were proud, bold, energetic, reckless, and thirsty for glory and as such, they saw each other as rivals if not more.

"I guess I will see you all at tonight's feast, My Lords and My Lady…" Robert finished with a blink of his eye to Lyanna who merely rolled her eyes in disgust when Robert was no longer looking towards her.

"So Lya…what do you think of your future husband?" Brandon asked with his smirk back, clearly ready to tease his sister.

"I hate him!" she replied plainly.

"Lya! You don't hate him…just give him a chance to prove himself, he is a good man." Ned tried his very best to convince his sister but he knew very that Robert would be a hard husband to deal with…

"He will never be loyal to me, Ned." she dismissed. "His bastard daughter proves as much."

"He fathered her before your betrothal was even announced Lya." Ned dismissed. "He loves you very much Lya and he has promised to stop all of his vices when he marries you."

"And what happens when he grows bored of me?" she inquired bitterly. "I will tell what he will do, he will find a lover and I will be stuck in some tower for the rest of my life being his broodmare." Lyanna hissed in a fit. "I told you once and I will tell it again Ned, love is sweet, but it cannot change a man's nature. Especially a man like Robert or Bran."

"Hey!" Bran scoffed when his name was brought to the conversation.

"Lya…don't be like that…" Ned pleaded.

"Enough Ned! I do not wish to hear anything else about it." Lyanna concluded refusing to look at him.

The best thing to do was to do as she said. He knew how stubborn she was and there was no point on pushing her even more and likely make her hate Robert more. His sister would grow to love him someday. They would all grow to love their future partners. That was if he and Ben were to marry…as their father could send them to man the Night's Watch…

"Hey, Ned…" Ben said a bit shyly considering the discussions that erupted soon after he greeted Ned. "Lya and I…we…prepared a bed for you…"

"You did?" he asked surprised, his gaze moving from his younger brother to his angered sister.

"Aye," Ben assured since Lyanna was still angered with him, though it seemed as if her pose relaxed a little bit. "We thought you were staying with us…but if…"

"I was planning to," Ned confessed with a shy smile. "I must thank you both for preparing my bed."

Lyanna's angered stance broke and a shy smile appeared on her lips. "I love having you with us dearest Ned," she confessed. "And if for some reason you refused to not sleep in the bed we prepared, I would have forced you to sleep in it. It was hard work!"

Bran grabbed him again and rubbed his hair once more. "Ah see little brother?" he said amused. "They even prepared a bed for you! I wish I was that lucky!"

"Perhaps if you were nicer to us, you would have the same luck as Ned!" Lyanna replied expressionlessly.

"Oh, but little sister I'm the nicest brother you can wish for!"

"Not even when you sleep." Lyanna dismissed while lolling her tongue out, laughing with Ben right after. "You snort too loudly." And with that, they all broke into laughter and went for a big hug amongst themselves. The Pack was together again.

Harrenhal was already showing a great promise of a wonderful time with his siblings if not for anything else…This was probably going to be the last time all of them would be free. Bran and Lya were going to marry next year and be gone with their lives and duties, times like these would certainly never come again so they had to make the best of it…

* * *

**The Three Stoogies: I'm glad to be back to this story as well**

**ABEBOABDU: No it was my mistake, I wanted to publish Chapter 2 before leaving my house that I ended up messing up, thank you for pointing it out for me, It should be fixed now...**

**Thank you all for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	4. The Wolf Blood

++x++

**Brandon Stark I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Brandon felt a sense of relief at Harrenhal. Winterfell had become the symbol of hardship in the previous couple of years…as Brandon tried his hardest to meet his father's expectations and be a proper future Lord Paramount of the North. It wasn't easy to conform youth and sex with duty and leadership as he came to understand after his wardship at Barrowtown ended.

Later on in that day, Brandon would have to meet the woman he was supposed to marry once again. Catelyn was her name and she belonged to House Tully, the family that held the title of Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. He couldn't say that Catelyn wasn't pretty, because she was, and quite a lot actually. That certainly wasn't the problem, the problem was that he simply wasn't ready to marry someone yet, he wanted to enjoy the pleasures of life for a while, particularly his lust for having sex.

Returning his attention to his siblings, for he was tired of thinking about such affairs, he found Ned telling some stories about his past year in the Eyrie to the younger ones. The stories were all rather boring, Ned didn't do anything special at all…These were strong words and he felt bad for thinking them, but they were the plain truth. Ben and Lya seemed to think otherwise for they were focused on his words and occasionally even commented to whatever he said.

His two younger siblings loved Ned a lot. He knew Ned was their favorite brother, there was no doubt about that. He and Ned were so different in many things, they usually argued about everything and anything, but they always apologized to each other and all was well.

Ned always accepted him for who Brandon was, always listened to his opinions and ideas and always stood for him, Lya and Ben when they got into trouble with father. Being the well behaved one of the family, he always seemed to convince father into reducing the severity of the punishment. Sometimes he even offered to suffer half of it on their behalf…_a bloody masochist…_

Brandon couldn't hide a laugh there…those thoughts about his brother made him remember the day in which he learned about this tourney from his father…and the conversation that came from it…

_"Father, did you wished to see me?" Brandon asked as he approached the table where his father had been all day, in the Lord's chamber, analyzing documents and messages from his bannermen._

_"Brandon." His father acknowledged with a shy smile on his face as he placed the letters he had been reading in the table and gave him a proper glance. "Indeed I did, son." he then picked a parchment from the pile and gave it to Brandon. "Take a look at this, will you?"_

_Brandon read the said parchment to himself._

* * *

_To Lord Paramount Rickard Stark,_

_The present letter extends an invitation to you and your kin to the largest tourney ever made in Westeros's history. It shall happen in my humble seat of Harrenhal in five moons from the date recorded at the end of the letter. It shall last for ten days of a full moon. There shall be a joust, a melee, an archery contest, an axe-throwing contest, horse races, a competition for the best singers and a variety of other entrainments for every attendee to enjoy. _

_The competitions shall have the following rewards:_

_One Hundred and Twenty Thousand Dragons for the winner of the Joust _

_Sixty Thousand Dragons for the runner-up of the Joust_

_Fifty Thousand Dragons for the winner of Melee_

_Twenty Thousand Dragons for the winner of the Archery Contest_

_Twenty Thousand Dragons for the Horse Race_

_Ten Thousand Dragons for the Axe-Throwing Contest_

_Ten Thousand Dragons for the Singer's Competition_

_We sincerely hope to see you and your kin in this marvelous event of once in many lifetimes!_

_With the highest regards,_

_Lord Walter Whent and Lady Shella Whent, followers of His Majesty King Aerys the Second of His Name of House Targaryen._

* * *

_There was only one thing in Brandon's mind when he finishing reading the letter. "One hundred and twenty thousand Dragons for the winner of the joust? That's a bloody lot of money!" Brandon shouted still amazed with the numbers…that was close to a quarter of the yearly revenue of Winterfell…_

_"Indeed it is…" his father agreed. "A truly absurd amount of money."_

_"Do you wish to attend?" Brandon inquired curiously. If his father was showing this to him then certainly…_

_"Not me." His father quickly replied. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and I believe I'm too old for this nonsense. But I do wish for you and your siblings to attend." _

_"Even Ned?" That was the first question that came to his mind…He knew Ned didn't like such events or crowded areas at all._

_"Even Ned," he said smiling, perhaps having the same notion as he did about Ned. "I have dispatched a raven informing him of my intentions."_

_"Well, since I'm going I might as well partake in it," Brandon said with his classic smirk on. The prizes were certainly tempting and fame even more._

_"It's your choice Brandon and if your brother wants to partake in any sort of competition as well, do tell him he has my full support." His father said as he, once again, picked the papers he had been reading before their talk._

_Brandon laughed with the prospect of Ned entering a competition. "Father you know Ned, he will not partake in any competition. It will be a miracle if he attends, but since you commanded him to, he definitely will…but perhaps if you ask Lyanna to partake in the jousts or something of the sort, you will have better luck than with Ned." _

_"If he partakes or not it's irrelevant." His father remarked with a very serious expression, the same one he usually gave him or Lya when they behaved badly and Brandon could only wonder why his father was behaving in such an unusual manner…_

_"Father, why do you wish for Ned to attend so badly?" he finally asked._

_"Why because he is eighteen namesdays old and still unmarried." His father explained. "One day you shall be Lord Paramount of the North and this tourney will help you gain some necessary skills for your future role. I'm trusting my bannermen to you and also the job of finding a suitable wife to your brother."_

_Wait, what? Find a wife for Ned? "What are you talking about? Finding him a wife? What do you mean?" Brandon asked confused._

_"It's not that hard to comprehend Brandon." his father plainly said. "Find a woman that can be Ned's wife. She has to be southerner like Catelyn and with prestige, hopefully from the Westerlands or the Reach as these would certainly strengthen our position."_

_"Westerlands, Reach? Strengthen our position? What in Seven Hells are you talking about?" Brandon was sure his father was going mad like the King or something. "First you force me to marry Catelyn Tully, who I barely know and certainly do not love. Then you betrothed Lyanna to Robert Baratheon and now you are making Ned marry some southern harlot as well? Why don't you just send him to Dorne? I'm sure he will love being there and it is as south as it can be."_

_Lord Rickard stood up angrily. "Watch your tone Brandon, you will not speak to me in such a foul manner!"_

_Brandon smacked his hands in the table looking directly at his father. "Or what? Are you going to beat me as if I was a child?" Brandon shouted as angrily as his father. "Forget it. I won't do it. You may think of us as pawns but I don't. I won't make Ned marry someone he doesn't want to. He deserves better than that!" he concluded and promptly exited the Great Hall in anger._

_"Brandon! Come here, right now!" he heard his father shout but he paid him no mind and they didn't talk afterward._

That day he made it his personal resolution to spoil his father's plans regarding Ned. His brother didn't deserve the pain of being forced into an arranged marriage like him or Lyanna, they weren't pieces in some scheme.

Of course, he knew Ned would take the burden and do his duty to any wife his father chose for him, and without complaining but…Ned deserved better than that, for all he had done for him, for Lya, for Ben, for father and House Stark, he deserved someone who accepted and loved him for he was and not someone who was forced into the marriage and could never love him back.

His thoughts were interrupted when he started to see many people converging into a single direction and with some haste as well. They all looked like ants hunting for food…

"What's happening over there?" Ben asked as he looked at the crowds.

"You tell me Pup, I'm as clueless as you are," Brandon replied, wondering what caused this commotion. "I say we should go and have a look." he suggested and none of his siblings seemed to object, so they did so.

His siblings and a few Northerners followed him into the commotion as the crowds made their way to the main entrance of the castle. Every soul seemed to be in that bloody overcrowded entrance.

Looking around, Brandon saw some pretty ladies watching the scene just as he was, so he decided to inquire them to know what was exactly happening. "Hello there My Ladies!" he said with a seductive smile as he approached them, he could see them blushing like tomatoes upon seeing him. "The name is Brandon Stark, a pleasure to meet you all."

"Alissa Beesbury, My Lord." A brown-haired said. "These are my companions and friends, Elyse Oldflowers and Jeyne Roxton. The pleasure is ours of course."

"Marvelous." he murmured. "I meant to take the chance and inquire My Ladies as to what seems to be going on? You see, I have just arrived with my siblings and I don't seem to know what this commotion is about."

"It's the royal family that is arriving, My Lord…" The blonde one, Elyse explained while she blushed even more.

"Oh…The Royal Family you say? That is certainly interesting…" he murmured aloud. "Well, I must appreciate the kindness My Ladies show this man. It was certainly a pleasure to get acquainted with all of you." he proclaimed. "I will definitely look forward to meeting you at the feast."

"Us too, My Lord." They said giggling.

"My Ladies." he nodded and blinked at them making them all melt. He then returned to his siblings' side and they were still wondering what was happening.

"Did you find out what is happening?" Ned inquired as he saw him return.

"Aye. The Royal Family is arriving at any moment now." Brandon explained as he arranged a spot amongst his siblings.

"Really?" Ben asked with an excited look on his face.

"Would I lie to you, Ben?" Brandon asked offended…or perhaps not…

"Yes, you would!" Ben replied with a serious look. _Yeah…I probably would…_Brandon thought to himself as he laughed in his mind.

"He is not lying this time." Lya defended him…for once...pointing in the distance to the riders that were coming. "Look, there they are!"

**Ashara Dayne I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The wheelhouse moved at a slow pace as the Royal Party arrived at the enormous castle of Harrenhal, the place where everything was to happen…

Her brother had informed Ashara of Rhaegar's plan to dethrone his father and later the Prince himself confirmed it all in a small talk they shared in the gardens of King's Landing, away from the watchful eyes of many courtiers.

Her task was rather simple, she was to dance with a variety of men throughout the length of the tourney. Amongst these men, some would provide her with precious information, crucial to the success of the plan. Afterward, she would tell this information to her brother which would, in turn, tell it to Rhaegar.

Ashara had always been one of Rhaegar's biggest supporters in court. He was the closest friend of her dear brother Arthur and the husband of her own best friend, Elia, to whom she was a lady-in-waiting. He was also the son of Queen Rhaella who Ashara thought as a second mother ever since she met the woman almost two years ago.

In contrast, she hated King Aerys. The man was growing increasingly insane and the Seven Kingdoms were definitely not safe in his hands anymore. He simply had fits of anger and madness which led to him burning many criminals…for now it was just them but the penalties were getting harsher and harsher and she feared the day where it stopped being just criminals...

Life at the Red Keep was nothing but a bloody nightmare.

When she left Dorne with Elia and the girls, she dreamed of how the songs portrayed the capital, filled with noble and handsome knights, gentle and kind ladies, a magnificent King who cared deeply for the well-being of his people and his realm…never-ending fun…How wrong she had been…Life wasn't a song and she learned it the hard way…

King's Landing was nothing more than a nest of vipers waiting for any mistake made by someone higher in the hierarchy so that their position and job could be snatched by said vipers. Court intrigue, spies everywhere, friends and allies being bought and sold just before turning into enemies…No one really looked to the means to achieve their goals…

In order to survive in that cursed place and protect her loved ones, she was forced to learn how to play what some called the Game of Thrones. She began to join gossip sessions, she always had a sharp mind and tongue and her attention to small details was above average as many told her, so she could always get to know the players, their motives, their goals and most importantly, their weaknesses.

She created a spy network of her own with loyal spies, mostly were orphans from Sunshine Orphanage, an orphanage in King's Landing in which Ashara, Elia and the rest of the girls performed charity and arranged for them earn better lives as servants in the Red Keep and Dragonstone. They also spent a great deal of their time there, bringing them food and clothes for them so the children loved them.

Through them, she could find everything she needed and she always reattributed the favor to her friends giving them as much as she could. She was no Varys of course, that man was something else entirely, but no one could say that she wasn't aware of the movement of each piece of the game. Ashara rarely used her knowledge to prejudice someone but she wasn't going to let her friends be threatened either.

She hated this cursed life though, she wanted a brighter future, not just for her but for the realm. A future in which Elia was the Queen, a future where Queen Rhaella was finally free of her brother-husband's cruelty and able to raise little Viserys into a proper man, a future where Rhaegar was the King and where he ruled the Seven Kingdoms justly in prosperous and peaceful times…the end of the vipers and their schemes…though the latter was much more difficult.

That was why this tourney would be so important for Westeros and she was going to do her share of work so that the plan could be a success.

In the wheelhouse, beside Ashara came, of course, Princess Elia with her smooth olive skin and slender complexion, she was Ashara's best friend and also a very good person to everyone who deserved it, Ashara also found her the most beautiful woman together with the Queen. There was also Jasline Vaith, who was a Sandy Dornish with long curly black hair, greenish-brown eyes, and a near brown skin. She was also the boldest and most lustful of the group. Nysah Gargalen, a Salty Dornish of olive skin, black curly hair and green eyes was the shyest, the sweetest and the youngest of the group and a maiden still. And finally Emyly Yronwood, a Stone Dornish like Ashara but with blonde hair and blue eyes that were common in her family. All of them were beauties in their own right.

"Oh, I can see the castle already!" Emyly proclaimed all joyful with the sight. "It's enormous!"

"That's not new Emy." Jasline dismissed with a grin. "We have long heard of this castle's impressive size."

"Still contemplating it for the first time is an entirely different thing, Jas." Emy retorted. "You can't tell me you are not impressed with it."

"I have no mind to contemplate stones Emy," Jasline dismissed. "I'm looking for some handsome flesh…"

"Might as well remind you that this is not King's Landing and there is way more nobility here in these ten days than at the capital for a full year," Elia advised. "You all should be careful about what you do. Rumors are quick to be formulated, especially against ladies-in-waiting and Dornishwomen."

"We will keep a low profile, Elia." Jasline dismissed while she hugged her friend. "You do not need to worry about us."

"I do hope so." Her friend said as she glanced at the castle. "Neither the Queen nor I wish to lose the ladies-in-waiting we so deeply love."

"It was…it was cruel what the King did to Queen Rhaella," Nysah whispered. "She was left alone in the capital…"

"Though she will miss us dearly, Nysah." Ashara began. "I do believe she is quite happy to spend some time free of the torture and with a chance to be with her son without anyone disturbing."

"I was beginning to think what bug bit you, Ash." Jasline giggled. "You were so awfully quiet…"

"I'm quite fine and I assure you I was not bitten by any such bug." Ashara smiled. "It's just that my mind is a bit heavy with everything I ought to do in this tourney."

"Is the Prince…you know?" Emy made a weird face in hopes to explain what she meant without words and luckily Ashara and Elia quickly understood what she meant.

"Yes," Elia replied. "But everything ought to go as planned or we will have some problems."

"We are to listen right?" Jasline asked.

"And tell us everything," Ashara added. "Every rumor you hear."

"Will do." Emy nodded and the other two followed as well.

"For a better future." Jasline proclaimed.

"For a better future."

**Lyanna Stark I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

A large retinue of soldiers was entering Harrenhal's inner yard, behind them came a black wheelhouse decorated with the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. Inside the wheelhouse was a man laughing and waving at the crowds. "The King!" someone had shouted in the crowd and then the line was repeated by many of those present.

Lyanna's first thought was if it was really the King that she was glancing…She knew that the King had been mostly secluded from the outside world after the infamous Defiance of Duskendale…an episode she hardly knew the details of but whose many rumors she heard…about a massacre that followed it…

The only thing on her mind now was why now of all times did the King decide to show himself to the realm? Was it because of the scale of the tourney?

And the King's looks…_Gods what a horrible sight…_Lyanna knew for a fact, since she had been forced by Maester Walys to study House Targaryen in her history lessons, that the King was around her father's age and even though her father was showing a few strands of greyish here and there, the King looked as if he had reached far into his seventies or worse…His hair was long, greyish and dirty…His nails…Gods his nails were huge! As large as perhaps his own head, dark yellow and curvy, disgusting…He was gaunt to the point one could perhaps see his bones below his skin…Gods the King was ugly…

Yet, despite the King looking like if he had exited one of Nan's horror stories, Lyanna couldn't fail to notice that not a single comment was made on his bad looks, likely due to the fear of being punished afterward…It was well known, even in the North, about the King's Justice and how worse it was becoming with each passing day…

In contrast to the King's awful looks, the knights of the Kingsguard who encircled his wheelhouse looked every bit respectful and majestic as Lyanna thought they would be. Two of them at the front, two by each side and two behind the wheelhouse. All of them wearing their white armor and cloaks. Due to this, only one of them was recognizable to her: Ser Oswell Whent, Lord Whent's brother, and this was because of the black bat he had carved in his helmet.

The other Kingsguard, she failed to identify were Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Arthur Dayne, all of them renowned all over the Seven Kingdoms as the finest knights alive.

Behind Ser Oswell came what could only be the Crown Prince, fully armored on night-black plate armor. On his breastplate was the three-headed dragon of his house made of rubies. His helmet was also decorated with gold, orange and red silken streamers resembling flames. _Does he think he is a dragon? _She laughed amused in her head. It seemed these southrons fancied themselves with pretty and unpractical things.

The rumors about the Prince's good looks had reached as far north as Winterfell, so Lyanna wished to see if these rumors about unreal beauty were true or not but alas, the man had his face concealed within his helmet and so she could see nothing. _I'm quite sure I will be able to glance once or twice during the length of the tourney._

She noticed that by the Prince's side came a lad of perhaps the same age as she and she knew exactly who he was…He was wearing the white armor of the Kingsguard but he didn't have the cloak yet, Ser Jaime Lannister was the lad's name, son and former heir to Lord Tywin Lannister, former Hand of the King. The news of Ser Jaime's nomination to the Kingsguard, at just fifteen of age, had also reached Winterfell right before she rode south with her brothers just as the resignation of Lord Tywin from his position. There was certainly a tension between the King and House Lannister…

Behind them came multiple wheelhouses, probably with the Queen and the Princess, and of course all their ladies-in-waiting. These were followed by more soldiers and supply wagons and then the procession was finally inside the castle yards. The crowds, who came to see the Royal Family arrive, began to disperse to what they had been doing before they were interrupted by the royal sight.

"Well…I guess that's the Royal Family." Bran suddenly spoke up. "We should go back and prepare ourselves for the opening ceremony and to meeting the King." he suggested as he turned to them.

"I agree," Ned said. "We only have a few hours and we can't be late, we can't let father down."

"Let us go…" Bran began before he interrupted himself. "Hey! You daydreamers!" he shouted pissed as he saw that she and Ben were not paying him any attention. "Stop staring at yesterday! We have a long walk back to the tents, so we better get on with it!"

"Did you all see the Kingsguard?" Ben asked marveled as he had seen all of his childhood heroes pass by him and Lyanna couldn't help but smile at her brother's excitement. "Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan just rode past us!"

"Aye, we all saw them and we will see them again, at the opening feast that we will most likely miss because we are losing our time here doing nothing!" Bran ranted. "We still have a lot of things to do back in the camp!"

"You are mean!" Ben ranted at him.

"Why it's always me who is mean?" Bran asked pissed. "If Ned said what I just said, he wouldn't be mean, would he?"

"No, Ned can tell us the very same thing and we would even smile at him…" she teased her oldest brother, enjoying his reaction.

"And you are mean, bossy and cocky!" Ben finished her line of thinking but perhaps a bit too bitterly. They began to laugh at the wrathful Brandon right after though. Her dearest Ned just looked at the floor in shame, she knew he wouldn't join their mockery, he was far too kind for any of that and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Ned had always respected her for who she was and never, ever judged her as not being a proper lady as most did. He always encouraged her to pursue what she liked and gave her his full support whatever she needed it.

His only mistake was the way he was handling her betrothal to Robert Baratheon…She confessed to him multiple times that she didn't like the man or rather the idea of marrying someone, but every time she did so, Ned would always ask her to give him a chance…She would give him a chance, truly, but if it didn't work? What could she do then? Get a divorce? No one would grant her that. She would be forced to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives, unhappy.

That was what angered her the most. She didn't wish to marry, she was no broodmare. Lyanna wanted to be in Winterfell forever, not somewhere else. But if she really needed to marry, why did it had to be with someone like Robert Baratheon who would never keep to one bed and would shame her many times?

Why couldn't she marry someone like her dearest Ned? She knew her middle brother was not confident and very shy, making the ladies ignore him and labeling him as cold and emotionless, dull and unattractive…but she was different, she knew her brother well, she knew he would be the ideal husband to any woman. A husband who would respect any wife, be she cold or kind, ugly or beautiful, a lady or a tomboyish girl. She would give anything for a husband like him if she could…unfortunately the only person like her brother was her brother and she couldn't love him more than what a sister does to a brother…

And this made her think…who would Ned marry? Her father still hadn't chosen a wife to him as far as she knew, but she had no doubt that sooner or later they would be informed of who it was…she herself just hoped it would be a kind lady who could love her dearest brother and respect him for who he was.

Even if Lyanna was annoyed with him about her own marriage, she loved her brother far too much for not wishing him to be happy. Perhaps she could indeed love Robert Baratheon one day, perhaps he would leave all of his vices for her…_Only the future can really tell I'm afraid…_

* * *

**Thank you to the guest who corrected that mistake in my wording.**

**Prince of Petersburg: Ned and Ashara will end up together as in the original, the changes will be rather small, it's not a complete rewrite, I'm just trying to fix plot-holes, add some new POVs here and there and most of all, try my very best (but seems I'm already failing at it) to improve the language in which I'm writing. And worry not, there will not be polls, I have learned my lesson. At most I can ask what the readers think of some ideas I have but without having voting going on, I'm done with it.**

**The other guest who spoke about Lyanna, I think I'm keeping her arc the same, including that part. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you.**

**Thank you to everyone who spent time reading and I hope all of you have a nice day.**


	5. Lyanna's New Friend

++x++

**Lyanna Stark II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Contrary to what Bran had ranted earlier, they didn't need that much time to finish setting up what was missing at their camp. And, because they were far quicker than what was anticipated, they were left with a couple of hours to spare until the opening ceremony.

Bran had gone to exchange pleasantries with various lords and fulfill his duty as heir to Winterfell. He would also meet his other foolish friends that were not from the North like Kyle Royce, Jeffory Mallister or Elbert Arryn. Dearest Ned remained in the tent reading a book about Harrenhal that Ben seemed to be interested in as well. She, however, did not wish to exchange pleasantries nor read a book, she wanted to explore the mysterious castle that was Harrenhal.

Lyanna loved to explore the places she visited but she loved even more to find every possible secret she could about them. Even in Winterfell, when she thought she had found everything, she would often prove herself wrong by finding a new passage or a new secret to get marveled with. Even after almost fifteen years, Winterfell was still mysterious to her.

She found herself in the joust fields after a long stroll. The servants were still busy preparing the fields. Said fields didn't impress her one bit as she had expected something truly unique, like lots of gold and shining jewels…instead, it was all the same as she had seen in the books she read back home, just wood…

Lyanna was about to leave that dull place when she heard shouts nearby, she quickly followed the sounds to see what was happening. She didn't have to go far, it was close to the kennels because she could hear the dogs barking at the noise.

And when she finally located the source of the noise, she was horrified upon witnessing three thugs bullying another boy by kicking him when he was already defenseless in the floor.

"Stupid frog-eaters!" One of them shouted. "You don't deserve to be here! Go back to your swamps!"

"I always wondered if the frog-eaters poop frog-legs." Another said as they all broke into laughter.

Lyanna took a better glance at the boy who tried his best to defend himself and she recognized his face. He was no boy but a Crannogman from the Neck whose name was Howland Reed, the only son of Lord Harlik Reed of Greywater Watch and one of her father's most fiercely loyal bannermen.

She was not going to sit and watch one of her own be treated in such a foul manner, oh no she wouldn't! They would feel the wrath of the She-Wolf! Glancing her area of action, Lyanna grabbed a huge tourney lance she found in a nearby basket and with it, she rushed straight at them. "LEAVE MY FATHER'S BANNERMEN ALONE, YOU SHITS!" she screamed as she began hitting them. "LEAVE HIM NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU BEYOND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!"

"This woman is crazy!" One said as he tried to catch the length of the lance in order to steal it from her. "We better leave!"

"Yeah, she is going to kill us, look at her, she is crazy!" Another added.

"We were just having fun, Milady, nothing more…" the boldest of them remarked.

"Having fun bullying others you say?" she remarked with an evil grin. "Oh, I think it's time I have fun kicking your arses!" she proclaimed and as she did, they made a run for it. "BLOODY COWARDS!"

With them far away from Howland and her, Lyanna quickly dropped the lance on the floor and turned to the little Crannogman, worried if he had been somehow badly injured. "Howland are you hurt?" she asked.

"My Lady, remembers me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do, you stupid!" she ranted. "You went to Winterfell once with your father, of course, I would remember you!" she assured him. She did receive lots of praise due to her good memory. "Though…I have to say, you have changed quite a bit since I last saw you…your beard grew…and quite a lot…"

Howland laughed at her comment. "Aye, My Lady…I've…I've spent some time away from home…"

"You did?" she asked quite surprised and curious. "Where have you been exactly?"

"If My Lady doesn't mind…I would like to keep that a secret…" he asked shyly.

She hated when people kept secrets from her, she really did, but this time she decided to respect Howland's request. "I would like to take a look at your wounds if I may."

"It's nothing really, My Lady." he tried to assure her. "Just minor bruises."

Lyanna signed…she knew how men refused to say that they were in pain to women no matter the relationship they had with them, so she simply grabbed his arm and he winced, and how could he not? His arm was filled with nasty wounds, more like those were spread throughout the entirety of his body. "Come with me," she demanded. "I will tend to your wounds in my tent."

"My Lady, I assure you I'm fine I don't ne…" Howland tried to dismiss her worries, but she grabbed his arm and led him back to her tent anyway.

Later, after the long walk, they were back at the Northmen tents, outside they found Ned and Bran arguing…as always…

"Brandon, you are betrothed to Catelyn Tully!" Ned said.

"I know!" Brandon barked. "But I'm not yet married to her and as such, I can have fun. Besides I didn't lay with anyone…yet…let me be Ned!"

"The Tullys are certainly not going to enjoy seeing you leave the feasts with other women you seduced," Ned stated. "And don't forget we are in their homeland!"

She gave a polite cough and their attention turned to her and Howland. "I hate to interrupt the pleasant conversation you two ladies are having, but I would appreciate some help here."

"And who is he, Lya?" Brandon asked with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you…"

"You stupid!" she hissed. "This is Howland Reed, son of Lord Harlik Reed! Don't you remember him?"

He looked at Howland for a bit, trying to recognize the face, probably failing... "Ah, yes I do remember him. Though what happened to him? He is full of wounds…and his beard got bigger…"

"He was being bullied and humiliated by a bunch of rude stupid cunts." she began explaining "But of course I kicked their arses away and now I brought Howland to tend his wounds here."

"Though the situation is dire, Lord Reed." Ned began with a shy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard such interesting tales about you Crannogmen's feats in defending the North from the many invaders we faced."

"Thank you, Lord Stark…" The Crannogman said with a sad and disappointed tone, not because of Ned but because of those bullies and how they harmed his honor. She would need to do something to fix that…no one messed with the Northmen.

"Come inside Howland, I will tend you." she proclaimed as she led him inside her tent with Ned and Bran following close by. A minute later, Ben returned from relieving himself and they introduced him to Howland as well.

"There!" Lyanna proclaimed at last with a smile on her tired face. She had cleaned all of Howland's wounds and bound them with linen. "All done!"

"Thank you, My Lady." Howland nodded with a shy smile. "You are so very kind."

"Oh, it was nothing really," she admitted quite proud of what she had done, father would certainly be proud of her…if he wasn't ranting her for hitting some stupid boys with a tourney lance. "I trust you will grace us with your company in the opening ceremony and feast?"

"I don't think it's appropriate…for a Crannogman to attend..."

"Nonsense!" she cut in. "You are as highborn as everyone attending and you have the right to attend just like everyone else. Ben find him some decent and clean clothes. And do help him cut that horrible beard."

"Right away." Benjen replied as left her tent for his own to do what she asked of him.

"My Lady…" Howland tried to refuse her once again, but no one refuses the She-Wolf.

"You are coming with us and we will have no more discussions about it!" she hissed.

"I have to agree with my sister on this one, Lord Reed," Ned said smiling. "House Reed is of noble birth and no one shall question your presence in the feast. And if they somehow do…well, I'm certain they will have an unpleasant time with my sister…"

"We will take it as a slight if you refuse to join us, Howland," Bran said with his usual smirk. "You are from the North and the North Remembers."

Howland was defeated, Lyanna knew as he was certainly not opposing four Starks. "If My Lords and My Lady do wish for me to attend so badly, then I guess I cannot refuse…"

"No, you can't," Lyanna said smiling. "I promise you will have fun amongst us."

"Lyanna is right, Howland." Bran agreed. "We are a bunch of foolish and merry bunch aren't we Ned?"

"Something along those lines…" Ned said with a plain look, they were still going at each other…How could they be so different? At least they all shared a common ground now.

**Eddard Stark II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"Gods Lya! What took you so long?" Brandon ranted as Lyanna exited her tent, in a beautiful northern fashion grey dress that did not show too much of her cleavage, her hair loose to her waist and a simple pearl collar at her neck.

"A lady needs her time…dear brother." she teased, enjoying Brandon's wrathful reaction.

"Bah lady my arse!" Brandon hissed. "You the person who says she is no lady? You are bloody acting like one!"

"I had to find a good dress that wasn't too much southern in looks…father forced me to bring more than a dozen of them and I'm quite sure I will not even wear half of these."

"You look lovely." Ned whispered earning a smile from her.

"Thank you Ned."

"Let's just go before the King or Lord Whent take us arriving late as a slight." Brandon proclaimed. "We already lost far too much time waiting for Milady here."

Lyanna slapped his shoulder as if she was a mother scolding her child. "Stupid!"

"Are you guys coming or not?" Benjen asked with an annoyed look. "Ned and I are waiting."

"Calm down pup we are on the move." Brandon said as they began their long walk to the Hall of the Hundred Hearths.

"Now he says calm down when he has been bothering us to hurry the whole afternoon…" Lyanna spat out.

"I love you too sweet sister."

After their long walk, they found a huge crowd of people outside the Hall…it seemed Ser Jaime Lannister was swearing his vows as an official Kingsguard knight. The young Lannister had knelt in front of the King and the rest of his sworn brothers as he spoke his lines that would make him a white sword.

Once he was done, Ser Oswell Whent, the brother of Lord Whent helped the young Kingsguard rise to his feet and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower placed the white cloak on his shoulders with a proud smile on his face. The crowd cheered happily at the sight and both the King and Ser Jaime waved at them. Ned couldn't help but notice that King Aerys believed the cheers were actually meant for him and not for the youngest Kingsguard knight…

Then the noble-born began making their way to the Hall of a Hundred Hearts and smallfolk to nearby tents where their respective feasts were taking place. As Ned set foot inside the gigantic room, he knew that the books were not wrong when they said that the huge hall was not made for humans but for giants…

The hall was decorated with multiple banners from House Whent, House Tully and House Targaryen in the colossal walls, ceiling lights decorated in gold hanged in the roof that seemed to never end. He looked to his siblings and friends and they were open-mouthed as he was.

Ten servants were waiting inside, reuniting the various nobles in groups according to their origin, apparently, there was also Essosi nobility attending. After a few minutes, the servant who was responsible for the Northmen led them to one huge table where they were supposed to seat, more to the left than the rest of them. They began to seat on the benches, Brandon next to Willam Dustin and Ethan Glover and Ned, Lya, Ben and Howland in front of them.

"Finally seated heh, Bran?" Willam said smiling. "About time isn't it?"

"Aye. About time I eat myself some elaborated southern food." Brandon said grinning as well.

Ned briefly glanced around the room, behind their table were the Rivermen as he could see the sigils of House Tully, Blackwood, Mallister, Mooton and more in the doublets of the many lords. Across them, Ned saw some Valemen, including Jon, Elbert, some Hunters, the Royces, the Belmores and many more. He could also swear he was hearing Robert's booming laugh somewhere across the Hall…

He had to admit that never before in his life had he seen so many people in one place, and those were only the highborn. It was truly a tourney without precedents…

"MY LORDS AND LADIES!" The King proclaimed as he stood up from his seat with a big grin. "I must thank Lord Whent and his lady wife Lady Whent for hosting such a large tourney, I'm quite sure we will have fun in it. Especially myself when I find all those traitors who want my throne!" _What? _"THE IRON THRONE IS MINE!" he shouted again. "ANYONE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME WILL BURN TO ASHES! NO ONE ESCAPES! NO ONE! I WILL BURN THEM ALL!"

Ned noticed Lord Whent, the Prince and some of the Kingsguard trying to calm the King down for he was having a fit of madness it seemed…_So the rumors about the King being mad were quite true…_

Ned could feel the shivers down his spine. Every soul in the room watched with anticipation, no one knew what could come out of that fit of madness…Even Brandon and Lya were like him and they were not easily caught off guard like this…Ned wondered why was Aerys still in the throne, he was clearly not sane and he was just a threat to Westeros and beyond. It had certainly been a mistake for him to come to the tourney as this would only make the crown lose more and more respect and support.

Luckily for everyone in the room, the Crown Prince and Lord Whent seemed to manage, after a few minutes, to calm the King down enough to stop screaming. With some room for himself, Lord Whent took hold of the speech. The man didn't even need to request silence, as everyone was still quiet after Aerys' fit.

"My Lords and My Ladies!" he shouted proudly. "I'm proud to welcome you all to the greatest tourney in Westeros's history!" A wave of claps was then heard just some shouts from Brandon, Willam and many more before the lord could continue. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for leaving your holdings and to take some time of your lives to attend such a magnificent spectacle!" Lord Whent continued as more shouts and claps were heard. "And especially to His Grace and Crown Prince Rhaegar for sparing ten days of their busy schedules to be here and contemplate the spectacle themselves."

"Now do let me introduce to everyone, my beautiful daughter, Melissa Whent crowned Queen of Love and Beauty in the Tourney at Maidenpool last year by my dear brother Oswell who won it."

A beautiful lady of light brown hair, fair skin, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes got up from her seat clearly overwhelmed by the large crowd that was cheering her up. She was six and ten namesdays old which was about Lyanna's age, and her uncle was not wrong on crowing her.

"My daughter's honor will be defended by my sons, Elmar, Duncan, Triston, and Justin!" The four men got up from their seats, all of them shared the light brown hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. "And of course, my brother, Ser Oswell of the Kingsguard!" The knight did the same as his nephews and got up as well, then they all unsheathed their swords and rose them to the air and pledge to keep Lady Melissa the Queen of Love and Beauty. Claps and cheers went around the Hall and they all toke seat again. "My Lords and My Ladies, without further ado, I declare the tourney officially open! I hope each that every one of you has fun in those ten days!"

And so with his speech finished, the minstrels and musicians began playing their songs while the servants began their work with the first course of dishes was quickly served. Soon this first dish was followed by fourteen more…Ned had never, in his eighteen years of life, seen so many dishes, from chicken to duck, salmon to seafood, salads from the widest variety of vegetables and fruits…

"With this much food, we could feed the North in the next winter," Lyanna remarked bored and even sickened by the quantity of food served. "Such a waste of food."

"My Lords…" Howland murmured. "Is it bad if I can't eat all of this? This way too much for me…"

They all smiled at the Crannogman's question. "Of course not Howland," Lyanna assured him. "You just eat what you wish to eat, no one will hold a grudge against you, my friend."

"I don't think anyone can eat this much food not even the hungriest men in the world," Ned concluded. "It's just to showcase his wealth…"

"Just eat, will you Ned?" Bran ranted at him with a chicken leg in his hand. "Let Lord Whent worry about the expenses. It's his money, not ours." And Ned did not rant anymore, there was really no point in it. Like Bran said it was Lord Whent's money, not theirs.

Throughout the dinner, Bran kept telling jokes and japes with Willam. Had Jon Umber been there and it would have been a mummer's show rather than a dinner…luckily he was not for his wife was having another child soon.

After the meal, the servants once again strolled through the gigantic tables in order to pick what survived from the huge dinner and a lot did survive. They hadn't been the only ones to leave so much food on the plates.

With all the food eaten, they were left with a bit of time to enjoy some conversations. "Hey, it looks as if Lord Whent wishes to give us another speech." Willam shouted from the other side of the table.

Ned turned back to the royal table again and Lord Whent was standing up again, demanding the attention from the Hall. When everyone seemed quiet and he understood his voice could be heard, he made another speech.

"My Lords and Ladies, before we proceed into the so awaited prom, I've been informed by Prince Rhaegar himself that he wishes to play and sing us a song in this so very special occasion. So please let us all cheer for the Crown Prince!"

Everyone clapped at the announcement, especially the ladies as Prince Rhaegar stood up from his seat and made his way to where the musicians were, then he bowed to the crowd, then he took a seat and began to play his harp.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day_

_And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer then winter again_

_'Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

Ned did find the music quite good, well sung and with interesting lyrics but it seemed that all the ladies present in the Hall of the Hundred Hearths found it very sad as they began weeping. Was it really the song or simply the Prince's good looks? That silver-blond hair and indigo eyes he possessed…the unnatural beauty that the Targaryens were blessed with.

"Hey Ned, Bran look!" Ben called sounding amused. "Lya is crying!" Ned looked towards his sister and to his surprise, she was indeed crying…it was a rare sight…Lyanna was not a person who cried…

"Shut up stupid, I'm not crying!" she insisted but she was clearly lying…

"Lya is a crybaby!" Ben shouted as he put his tongue out and made fun of her. "Lya is a crybaby! Lya is a crybaby!"

In a moment of rage, Lyanna picked Ned's goblet of wine from his hands and poured it all in Ben's head as she grinned with contempt. "This ought to teach you to not mess with me, stupid." she proclaimed while his younger brother was completely aghast as the wine dropped all over his body. Every single soul in that table began laughing then…Ned knew he was a bad brother but even he could not contain himself…

Benjen then left the room in haste and every person who saw him laughed at him. Ned immediately felt pity for his youngest sibling. "Don't you think you exaggerated Lya?" Ned asked his sister.

"Not a single bit!" she replied bluntly and with an angry expression. "He deserved it all!"

"You humiliated him." Ned insisted. "It went too far."

"And what did he do to me?" she questioned. "He called me a bloody crybaby!" she ranted. "I believe he humiliated me as well!"

"Women weep to songs, little sister. There is no big deal in it." Brandon remarked from the other side of the table. "Everyone was bound to forget that you cried to the Prince's song in the first place, but now that you did that to Ben…" he was now grinning. "Now everyone will remember that you cried. You messed up really badly, dear sister, now it will forever hunt you down…"

Lyanna looked worried with the prospect. "And what do you both want me to do?"

"To at least apologize to Ben." Ned quickly said.

"I agree with Neddy." Bran agreed. "You can't do anything about the fame you just gained but at least little Ben will feel better."

Taking a deep look at both her brothers, Lyanna sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will apologize to him!" she ranted while standing up, leaving the table and beginning her search for their brother.

Brandon turned to Martyn. "Go after her Martyn, its dark outside and Gods know what can happen to these two."

"Of course My Lord." The Captain of Winterfell's household guards said as he followed Lyanna with some distance so that she could not see him.

"Well, that was rough!" Willam commented. "Poor Pup."

"Aye." Ned agreed. "I just hope Ben doesn't resent her after this…"

"He won't," Brandon assured him. "He already knows that you can't anger the She-Wolf and he did so, so he needed to suffer the consequences of it."

"You seem to be quite keen on that, don't you Bran?" Willam teased. "Mocking your sister I mean."

"You ought to know by now, Willam, that I'm the best at mocking my dear sister." Bran said with pride.

"No doubt about that, my friend." Willam laughed. "No doubt about that."

It was then that Ned noticed quite a lot of people making their way to the empty part of the Hall, where the prom seemed to be starting.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Brandon shouted. "It's time we find ourselves some pretty ladies and have a good time in this tourney! Who is with me?"

"AYE!" The Northmen roared in approval.

"Lord Brandon…" Howland said hesitantly. "I have a bride already…I can't find…I can't find other women…"

Brandon and Ned looked at him surprised. "Oh…You do?" Brandon asked. "Can we know the name of the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Jyanna…" Howland confessed flushing. "Jyanna Blackmyre. A Crannogwoman from the Neck…she is very pretty and nice…"

Brandon grinned and clapped Howland's shoulder. "Well, a betrothal is a betrothal…and if you wish to keep yourself fully ready for her, then I will certainly not hold a grudge against you." he then proceeded to get behind Ned. "Though our Neddy here…is not yet betrothed as you are…so we ought to help him find a proper lady tonight!" Bran said with a smirk on his face as he clapped Ned's back. "See if he smiles more often afterward…"

Ned blushed a bit but deep down, he knew none of them would care for him…he was just a plain-looking man who could barely keep a conversation with someone, especially with the women…_This is going to troublesome…_

* * *

**ABEBOABU: I certainly appreciate the suggestion but I will not make the love triangle between Ned, Brandon, and Ashara for two main reasons: First because I have rewritten nineteen chapters already and posted them on another site so it's unlikely I will change things now, though not impossible. The second reason is that Brandon will be at odds with his brother, people will see him poorly especially when they find out what Brandon did. I think the conflicts I had in my first published version are enough for now. Now about Lyanna, it's not that she doesn't like Robert, she does not like the idea of marrying hence why she tries to find flaws in Robert, which he has of course, in hopes that someone will take her cause against the marriage. I personally think that Robert and Lyanna would fit quite well, they have similar tastes such as hunting and riding and I think Robert would find it intriguing about a woman with iron underneath that enjoys his favorite activities as well, but this is just my opinion.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	6. A Bright Star

++x++

**Lysa Tully I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Lysa was marveled with the all the lords and ladies she was glancing, it was the first time she was allowed to come to a tourney or rather leave Riverrun and she was enjoying it so far.

She had dressed a crimson gown with a conservative cleavage and had a small collar made of pearls around her neck but somehow…no one wanted to dance with her…There were plenty of more beautiful ladies around and so no handsome lord would care for her…as always…

Petyr was dancing with Cat and it made Lysa jealous and angry that she was stealing him away. Her perfect sister would, of course, steal all the handsome lords away and leave with nothing for her as always. It was a shame that uncle Brynden did not come with them as at least he would spare her some company, unlike father who seemed so serious, quiet and absent…

"Lady Lysa." Lysa turned to the deep voice and saw Brandon Stark, Catelyn's handsome and gallant betrothed. "Are you alone here perhaps?"

It was true…she didn't even see her father leave such was her distraction. "It seems so..." she said in a stutter. Brandon kissed her hand as he was due.

"Allow me to introduce you a friend of mine, My Lady, this is Ser Elbert Arryn, Lord Jon Arryn's nephew." The Valeman was so handsome…his eyes were blue as hers but he was blond and had such a lordly face… "He served as my squire for three years." Brandon Stark added.

"My Lady…it's a pleasure to get acquainted with you." The young knight said eyeing her in a matter she was not expecting for his eyes fixed on hers, then he picked her hand and planted a kiss on it. "You look splendid in that beautiful red dress…"

Was this handsome Ser really complimenting her? No…was he? "Thank you Ser…you are far too kind…"

"I speak only true words, My Lady." Ser Elbert said and she felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Brandon!" Her sister's voice made Lysa curse herself internally because now she was sure that Cat would steal this handsome Ser's attention. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Catelyn." The handsome Brandon said while kissing her sister's hand. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Catelyn nodded with a smile as her own cheeks got redder. She was wearing a dark blue gown very similar to Lysa's but of course, she had to look better than Lysa…

"Baelish." Brandon acknowledged Petyr who didn't look too happy upon seeing him.

"Lord Brandon." Petyr nodded as he was expected.

"Cat, may I introduce my friend Elbert Arryn? I have spoken of him quite often and I did promise I would introduce him to you someday." Ser Elbert came forward and kissed Cat's hand too…

"My Lord, it's a pleasure." Cat said.

"Pleasure is mine, Lady Catelyn." Ser Elbert said with a beautiful smile…Catelyn must have entranced him too as Lysa feared… "I was going to ask if there is a problem in me sharing a dance with My Lady's sister?" _What?_

Even Catelyn was surprised by the request. "I'm sure you can if Lysa accepts the proposal."

Everyone's eyes turned to her and she flushed with the attention. "I…I will…Ser Elbert."

"Great." _Oh, his smile was so bright…_

"And will you concede me a dance Lady Catelyn?" Brandon Stark asked with a gallant smile. "It would be improper if we were not to dance."

"Certainly." Catelyn agreed as she extended her hand to Brandon and that reminded Lysa she had to do the same.

Ser Elbert brought her to the dancing floor and they began dancing. She was so nervous about it all…she wanted to dance with a handsome Ser but now that she was dancing she didn't know what to do…luckily she had trained the steps for almost every ballad, her father forced her to.

"My Lady how old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen…" she replied in a whisper.

"You look older…" _What?_ "I mean you look so beautiful and…"

"You think me beautiful Ser?" she inquired surprised.

"I do, I like your hair color…" he said. "It's so pretty…"

"Don't you prefer my sister?" she found herself asking perhaps with a far too bitter tone. _There was no way he would prefer me over Cat…_

"Oh your sister is gorgeous but I find you much prettier than her." _By the Seven…this can't be real…this can't be real…_

"I…" The ballad ended…The Seven were cruel to her…now that she was making progress…

"It was a shame the ballad was so fast, My Lady." Ser Elbert said. "I enjoyed it nonetheless."

"Me…me too…" she murmured defeated.

"You remind me of a friend of mine…with all that nervousness," he said smiling. "Loosen a bit and smile for often, it will make wonders."

"I…I…I will try."

Ser Elbert picked her hand and kissed her while her heart missed a few beats…then he looked at her with that handsome face. "I must return to my uncle's side…I wasn't supposed to share a dance now so he must be fuming…but if the opportunity arises, I would definitely share another dance with you."

_Oh…_ "You…know where…to find me…"

He smiled. "I will know indeed. Have a pleasant night My Lady."

"My Lord as well." she curtsied as she saw him leave…and she was left alone once more…

She returned to her seat and found Petyr staring at Catelyn still dancing with Brandon…He always preferred Cat over Lysa…for once she found a man who preferred her over her sister…but for some reason…she didn't think anything would come out of that dance and that saddened her…

"Did you had fun with that lordling." Petyr asked when she took a seat.

"I did. He was so nice and…"

"He doesn't want you," he said, his expression serious. "He was using you to get to Cat, anyone can see it."

"He said he preferred me over her…" Lysa retorted. "He said so..."

"It was just a way to not let you find his true intentions," Petyr explained. "He cares naught for you."

Petyr was right…who would care for someone like her when there is Cat? Why did she think…_By the Seven… _"He said so…"

"Oh my sweet Lysa, he is a bad person for making you sad, but worry not for I am here. I love you Lysa." _Petyr loves me…Petyr loves me…he is the only one…_

**Ashara Dayne II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Ashara had to look the best she could for this crucial night and so for that, she chose to wear her favorite purple gown. Besides being her favorite color, it accentuated her violet eyes, eyes that captivated so many people and attracted so many stares. She also allowed for her long black hair to go loose to her waist, just the way she loved, and to complete her look, the beautiful silver neckless that once belonged to her deceased mother, Lady Elyana Blackmont.

By now, she remembered her mother loosely, but the scene when her mother gave her the neckless on her final moments was still very much present in her head. Thinking about it all and mostly her mother's smiles almost brought tears to her eyes…_Mother…How things changed since you died…_

"Ashara!"

Elia's call snapped her from her sad thoughts, remembering Ashara that she needed to be a strong woman. Elia had been one of the few people who always supported her, from the moment they met, when Ashara arrived at the Water Gardens, heartbroken and abandoned to the moment they were both in now. Ashara, of course, repaid the kindness by being present in the good and bad moments the Princess faced throughout her life.

"Yes, my dearest friend?" she inquired.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" Elia said smiling. "That gown really highlights the beauty of your eyes…"

"I chose it from that very reason, Elia." Ashara smiled as she interlaced her arm with her best friend's and led her to the side of the dancing floor. "And it's always nice to have a friend complimenting you again."

"That's true," Elia agreed, smiling as well. "By the way…Oberyn is there somewhere…" The Princess cocked her head towards the crowd. "He wishes to share a dance with you…and tell you something important."

Oberyn was likely representing Prince Doran meaning that he would have interesting information for Ashara… "I'm looking forward to seeing him again and of course share a dance with your hot-headed brother. It has been a while since I last saw him."

"And I assure you he looks forward to it as well," Elia said before her happy face turned sour. "It bothers me however that you are taking so much responsibility all by yourself…I wish I could be more useful…"

"Do not fret about it my friend, you are helping quite a lot already." Ashara dismissed her friend's worries.

"Well, you certainly are leagues away from me in intrigue…" Elia confessed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not worried, Ash! We are friends and I can't bear to lose you…"

"Oh dear Elia, you won't lose me. I can assure you that I will keep enchanting King's Landing and Dragonstone and making many women jealous of me and my beauty for many years to come." she assured her with a bright smile.

"Like Cersei and her minions?" Elia questioned with a smirk forming on her lips.

"Like them indeed…" Ashara nodded. "A shame she is not here…her father is certainly holding a grudge against the King for what he did to Ser Jaime."

"I think I have seen Ser Kevan and his sister the Lady Genna somewhere though," Elia said. "Maybe you will have to share a dance with Ser Kevan."

"Oh I'm so excited to dance with him…" she giggled with her own sarcasm. "I hope to not insult his poor wife."

"Listen…you are likely going to be the woman who will dance the most today and the days that follow so…perhaps…beside those men who provide you with crucial information…you may find…a man worthy of your love?"

Ashara laughed at the friend's comment. "There is no such man Elia. They see nothing but the beauty and care for nothing but sex. Once they have the latter they have no reason to flatter me anymore." Ashara was not a maiden anymore, she had been stupid and naïve…believing far too much in the songs and less in reality. There were times she thought things could work with some of the men she fancied but they never did…Because of her failed relationships she had lost hope in falling in love again. Men were all the same anyway…perhaps she should turn to women…

"I know you have lost hope Ash but I have not." Elia continued to insist on the subject. "Call me a song lover but I do firmly believe that you will find happiness in a man's arm. Or a woman for all I care…As long as you are happy then so am I."

"You are way too hopeful still my friend." Ashara still held true to her theory that she would never fall in love again, no matter what Elia said against it.

"You may not find him today, but I'm sure you will find him someday." Her friend insisted yet again."

"If you say so…"

"Lady Ashara?" Ashara and Elia turned to the voice who had interrupted their talk. It was Ser Barristan Selmy, one of her brother's sworn brothers, standing next to them with a polite smile. "Apologies for bothering you and My Princess…but I was hoping My Lady could be so kind as to grant me a dance?"

With all the courtesy she was expected to give and with a warm smile, she replied to him. "Well, of course, I will, Ser Barristan! Do lead the way." And then she extended her hand to him which he promptly took.

"I shall talk to you later, Ash. Have fun!" Elia concluded with a wink, as she seemed to move towards her husband who was enjoying a conversation with Lord and Lady Whent. While Ashara granted Ser Barristan his dance.

After Ser Barristan, Ashara danced with many more men, some of them knights of the Kingsguard such as Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, and even her brother others young heirs and whatnot. But of Oberyn or plot information, she still had nothing even after some twelve partners. She was getting tired…

And then, much to her joy, Oberyn finally made his presence be known to her as he finished a dance with Lady Melissa Whent, right beside Ashara's side.

"Ashara!" Oberyn remarked with a smirk. "You look astonishing tonight, my friend. May I steal you for a dance?"

"Why, of course, My Prince," she said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't ask me…"

"And miss a dance with the most beautiful lady in Westeros? After my dear sister of course?" he said aghast. "That wouldn't be Oberyn Nymerios Martell."

She and Oberyn were good friends since their days in the Water Gardens. He was a fun and caring man, but he couldn't remain still in a relationship, his three bastard daughters proved as much, as they were all from different mothers. Still, she couldn't forget the fun times she had with him when court intrigue and Aerys's madness were no concern to them yet.

Their dance was quite long and she was definitely happy to find him the way he used to be, joking and japing all the time. She had fun and somehow it was a bit nostalgic to her.

"Ashara…do tell to whoever needs to be told, that Dorne will provide its full support." Oberyn finally said. "My brother was rather unconvinced at first, but in the end, he saw the light."

"Then those are good news." she proclaimed. "For Dorne and for the realm."

"They are indeed…" he said as he smiled again. "For Dorne and for the realm."

The music ended not long after. Oberyn then kissed her hand, followed by a bow and a mischievous smile. He then left to find a new dancing partner and because she was so tired, she returned to the royal table, where Elia was, alone, and she, of course, needed to do something about that, didn't she? What sort of friend and lady-in-waiting would she be then?

**Eddard Stark III**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Brandon went on to meet his friends and then the Tullys, it was expected of him to do so anyway. Ned was certainly thankful for that as he could not imagine what his brother might have done to find him a lady…

Lya and Ben returned not too long ago, with the latter having changed to clean clothes. They looked like they had forgiven each other and for that Ned was happy. Robert arrived not long afterward, teasing Ned and then begging Lyanna to share a dance with him. She was reluctant at first but after Ned begged her to give Robert a chance, she accepted and the pair of them went to the dancing floor.

Ben convinced Howland to go hear the tales from the wandering crow that the Night's Watch had sent to captivate and recruit young men for the ancient order that was dwindling by each passing day. Ben had confessed to him one day that he wished to join either the Kingsguard or the Night's Watch, so it was no surprise that his younger brother wished to get to know better the orders.

And that was how Ned ended up alone at the Northmen table…watching everyone else having fun and dancing, while he just brooded alone in his thoughts. Not that he cared much for it, he had fun brooding. His own horse was named Brooding so…yes…

There were lots of women on the dance floor, some weren't anything special but others were…beautiful…just like Robert had said they would be when they arrived.

While he watched Bran dance with Catelyn, his gaze fell on one of those beautiful women…in fact, beautiful seemed like it was not even the proper word to describe said lady's beauty…

She had long jet black hair and her lips were rosy and full, but what seemed to captivate Ned the most were her beautiful and haunting violet eyes, a rare color that normally was only shared by those of Valyrian descent. She certainly was not a Targaryen, but perhaps she could be from the Free Cities, like Lys or Volantis…She was wearing a purple gown and on her neck, there was a beautiful silver neckless that looked like it was shining just like the stars do in the dark night sky, making her look even more gorgeous, a true sight to be seen…

She looked to be around his age as well…and then she showed her beautiful smile…_Gods what a beautiful smile…_

He ended up watching her dance for the rest of the night…she was quite requested by the lords for she danced with so many of them…She looked so radiant…he wished to dance with her as well, for her happiness was infecting him in some weird way…but he couldn't bring himself the courage to ask her, which made him angry and disappointed with himself like it always did…and besides what was he compared to all the men she had been dancing with? A nobody…

Ben and Howland returned to the table not long after and took their seats as they continued to talk about fighting wildlings and exploring the mysteries beyond the Wall. Ned was sure that the stories that the wandering crow shared were making Ben more certain on joining the Watch since for a Northerner it was easier to join them rather than the Kingsguard…

And all of a sudden, Lyanna came to the table in haste, she must have left Robert somewhere or Robert left her for another woman… "Hey Howland, I've seen those stupid bullies again!" she said as she pointed out at three boys not far from them. "Look over there, near the Crowlands' table, one of them seems to squire to a Frey and I believe that's a Haigh's sigil isn't it Ned?"

Ned looked behind to watch the said boy and he did recognize the Haigh's sigil. "I think it is."

He looked back to the lady and saw her taking a seat next to Princess Elia Martell, perhaps she was one of her ladies-in-waiting? They talked and smiled at each other until the lady looked at him for some reason and gave him a smile, he felt himself blushing like a tomato and quickly looked to the floor in the most profound shame…_Gods Ned, you are a disgrace…_

"NED!"

His sister's scream almost made him deaf, as he regained his composure and looked back at her, only to see her with an angry face, intended to him of course. "Gods! What's the matter with you Lya?" he barked.

"What's the matter with me, you say?" she barked indignantly. "Well dear brother, I have been talking to you but it seems you are paying me no mind!"

"I'm sorry…I got distracted…" he murmured in an apologetic tone.

Lyanna looked at him with a raised eyebrow before resuming her talk. "Well as I was saying, we have identified the last of those stupid squires, he is from House Blount."

"So what are you going to do?" Ned asked them intrigued.

"I don't know, Lord Eddard…" Howland replied truthfully to Ned's question.

"Well, I know what you can do Howland!" Ben said proudly. "I will fetch you a horse and a set of armor for you to challenge those cunts in the lists."

"Yes!" Lya agreed with her youngest brother's plan. "You can teach them how strong the crannogmen really are and make them regret crossing you!" Lya shouted proudly as well.

"My Lords, My Lady…I can hardly ride a horse and never in my life have I used a joust lance." Howland confessed sadly. "I would simply lose without much gain, only more shame."

"That's not a problem Howland, me and Lya can teach you how to ride and use a joust lance," Ben said. "We still have time before the jousts begin."

Despite finding the conversation interesting, Ned's gaze befell, once again, to the coal haired lady, she was now dancing with Jon Connington himself, they were certainly speaking something, but Ned was just so focused on her beautiful face like a puppy that he didn't even try to guess what.

He felt someone shake his arms in anger not too much later, it was Lya again, and with the same angry face… "For Gods' sake Ned what's the matter with you today?" she asked annoyed and concerned.

"No-nothing…" he murmured.

The three of them began looking at where he had been looking, and grins began to form on Lya and Ben's faces. "Oh, I see…" Lyanna said amused as she turned back to him, her face was full of teasing. "My dearest Ned seems to be in love…"

"I'm not…" he confessed while feeling his cheeks burn.

"Oh, yes you are Neddy…don't lie to your sweet sister! It's not nice!" she said all giggling and bit too girly perhaps.

"What's this commotion about?" Brandon asked as he returned to their company and took a seat in front of them. _Great…just what I needed, the pack's master of mockery… _"Why are you holding Ned's arms?"

"Ned is in love with a beautiful lady!" Ben said laughing in amusement.

"Is he?" A smirk formed itself on Bran's face too, just like he had expected... "So the Quiet Wolf can fall in love?"

"Don't be mean to him, Bran!" Lyanna hissed. "He has a heart you know? Unlike you."

"I know, I know, it's just that I'm not used to seeing our brother like a little damsel from the songs…being in love…" he said laughing loudly.

"Stop making fun of him, you stupid!" Lya barked at their older brother, ready to defend Ned, for some reason.

"Fine, fine…but who is the lucky lady who caught our quiet brother's heart?" Bran asked curiously. "I must meet her somehow."

"That one over there with black hair and…violet eyes?" Ben replied surprised as he found out that the lady had violet eyes.

His older brother looked to the lady in question and a predator look formed on his face, making Ned incredibly nervous and jealous... "Damn! That's a beauty!" Bran proclaimed. "I didn't know you aimed that high little brother." Brandon teased. "Go on, Quiet Wolf, ask her for a dance, she is all yours."

At that moment, Ned wished that he had some of the wolf blood that his siblings had, running through him as well…Brandon, for example, would certainly know how to best approach the lady, dance with her and being the Brandon he was, do more indecent things with her afterward…

"I can't…" he finally replied. "I'm not as good as you, at getting ladies' attention. I will just block and look awkward like every time I tried before…"

"Perhaps…" His brother agreed as his expression got sour. "I do remember that time you blocked in front of Sharley, Willam's sister…I have to admit that even I felt a punch in the gut…"

Oh good and fair Sharley Dustin…hazel haired and hazel-eyed like Willam, certainly beautiful but she didn't compare to the black-haired beauty he was so desperate to dance with. But just remembering what happen with Sharley, made him feel worse with himself.

"You can't just give up before you even gave it try, Ned!" Lyanna said. "You will never know otherwise."

Ned remained silent for a bit, ignoring his siblings. He could see them getting impatient with him, for his lack of confidence and courage to ask the lady for a dance. It just made him feel worse and worse…"I will just make a fool of myself like I always do…" Ned murmured. "Besides she is way too beautiful for someone plain looking like me."

"For fuck sake Ned, stop with that not good enough bullshit!" Brandon ranted as he stood up. "I share the same opinion as Lya, if you don't try, you will never know, so give it a go and ask her for a dance, I'm sure she will accept! I'm mean it's just a fucking dance!"

Ned just looked at the floor in the most profound shame, he couldn't even lift his head anymore, such was his shyness and shame. A simple task for his siblings, especially Bran, was one of the most difficult challenges in Ned's pitiful life…but they were right, if he didn't do anything and just stood there, she would definitely not dance with him at all…

"Ned…" Lyanna muttered worried as she patted his back with pity.

"I'm sorry guys…really…I'm…sorry…" he cursed himself for his shyness and the disappointment he was bringing to his family…

"Gods, you are hopeless, Dumb Wolf!" Brandon continued barking. "Lya, Ben, Howland bring that Dumb Wolf along, we are making him dance with the lady, even if it's the last thing we do!"

Ned's face lifted up with abashment as his siblings began to pull him by his arms and shouted proudly. "Aye!" They didn't stop…he couldn't make them stop, they went straight to the lady and they were causing a bloody scene…_Take me away from here…Please…_

* * *

**ABEBOABDU: I take quite some time whilst rewriting some of the chapters so I thought that if I uploaded a chapter every second day here, they would last for a while longer and the wait would be less for everyone here, but I could definitely increase the pace to a chapter per day if it pleases you all. It was just a personal choice that can be changed. **

**I have it posted in Archive. I have considered posting on Wattpad too but I have not posted anything there as of now mostly because I don't have much experience with images and it seems to be a must there. I will post two chapters today, one now and one a while later about the dance between Ned and Ashara since they are tied closely.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who spent time reading and I hope you all have a nice day.**


	7. Sharing A Dance

++x++

**Ashara Dayne III**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"I'm tired." Ashara confessed to Elia as she took a seat next to her friend in the royal table which happened to be quite depopulated with the lateness of the hour.

"I can imagine that you are…" Elia said smiling a teasing smile. "How many men have you danced with tonight?"

"Thirteen."

"So many? I might be jealous now…" Elia teased.

"Don't be," Ashara dismissed, while she took a proper glance around the room, just to see many men still gazing her…most of them would probably ask a dance with her, and most wouldn't give anything for the plot…and so she sighed. "Besides being very tiring, for your feet especially, most of them were rather dull."

"I see…" Elia said while she returned her glance to the crowd. "What a shame."

"And why are you here alone?" she inquired. "Where are the girls?"

"There were a few handsome men from the Reach and Vale who stole them away from a dance or two…" Elia explained. "I think Jasline left already…"

"And Rhaegar?"

"Went to bed already to avoid raising suspicions from you know who," Elia added. "Said person went to bed quite early as well but his minions are still lurking here…like Lord Chelsted and Lord Staunton."

"I see…and what about you, Elia? Have you danced enough for the night?" Ashara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Oh, I shared a few dances with Oberyn and Rhaegar earlier, a few with Arthur and one with my uncle Lewyn. But I must confess I have been quite entertained right here, contemplating someone who has been watching you quite attentively…" Elia whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"He is certainly not the only one." Ashara replied laughing. Another one who fell in love with her beauty it seems.

"This young man has been watching you since your first dances without stopping…" Elia added. "He is so lost into you that he didn't even notice me staring at him…"

"Is he really?" Ashara couldn't deny that she was rather intrigued now, despite her opinion on this unknown man, not many men would watch her that long without making a move... "And where is this man you speak of?"

"He is in the Northmen's table," Elia explained. _A Northerner? That's new…_ "He is still watching you right now."

She took a look to the table that Elia indicated and saw a man staring at her and as soon as she laid eyes on him and showed him a teasing smile to see his reaction, he seemed to blush and look to the floor in shame. She was certainly not expecting that reaction, especially in a full-grown man… "He looks rather shy doesn't he?" she said smiling.

"Apparently yes." Elia agreed, smiling as well. "But he looks cute especially when he blushed to you…"

"He does look cute." she found herself giggling at the sight. Perhaps she might have misjudged him a little…

"Perhaps you could grant him a dance, for his admiration to you?" Elia teased. "I mean, he has been watching you for quite some time."

_Perhaps I can…_ "I will wait a bit more, see if he musters the courage to ask me and if not, I will go to him myself…"

"So you are interested in him?" Elia inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a little…" she confessed. "But it's mostly to tease him…"

Elia rolled her eyes with a smile. "You are evil, you know that?"

"Oh, I know it quite well my friend…" Ashara replied with a devilish smile.

"Lady Ashara?" A manly voice called and so they turned to their left to see Lord Jon Connington or like the girls liked to call him, Jon Cunttington standing next to them. He was one of Rhaegar's most loyal and trustworthy friends, a diligent man and overall nice but…he was a cunt to Elia as he always tried to find flaws in her and was not afraid of saying them aloud.

Rumors in court said he was trying to be more than just one of Rhaegar's friends…such rumors would explain why he was so mean to Elia or any woman that got to close to Rhaegar…The man in question offered his hand to her with a fake smile that he tried his best to make it look genuine. "Would My Lady, grant me the next dance?" he asked her.

Ashara noticed that Elia was not even looking at the man, returning her gaze to her admirer who seemed to have some companions now. Elia was kind and caring but she would never allow people to make fun of her or insult her, especially someone like Connington.

"I will." she replied with courtesy, as always, and took his hand, despite not liking the man. She had to admit that she was quite surprised by his request…perhaps he was trying to discredit those rumors about him? Or more likely, he had something to tell her…

He led her to the dancing floor and they started the dance as soon as the next song did, a fast ballad much to her relief. Her surprise continued as Connington spoke something she did wish to hear…

"Would My Lady be so kind as to tell the Prince, that besides most of the court backing him up, I can assure him support from some of the Lords in the Stormlands that I met today. Not many but a considerable amount nevertheless," Connington said. "I can't, however, say what the big stag's intentions are. When the proper opportunity arises, I shall give him more details, but I'm afraid it won't be soon as I'm going to spend most of my time with the stormlords to gather their support to the cause."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "I shall inform him as soon as it's possible for me, Lord Connington, thank you."

"I should thank you instead, My Lady," he replied, this time with a genuine smile. "The best of luck to you." With everything that needed to be said, said, they went on to finish the dance, in order to not raise unnecessary attention from the King's minions. The tension between both of them was something that anyone could see and that was bothering Ashara but she danced with as much grace as she could.

"Excuse me, My Lord, may I have a word with the lady?" A handsome stranger asked of Connington as soon as the dance ended. Tall, with grey eyes and a dark brown beard and hair, her admirer also had dark brown hair and clothes of the same color as this stranger, were they related somehow?

"Of course, do go ahead, My Lord." Connington replied and then nodded to her as he left, certainly happy to be free of her and the tension between them, just like she was.

"What does My Lord wish to talk about?" she inquired, interested in his looks, by far the most handsome man she had talked with that day…until she saw her admirer being dragged to her by a lady and a young man that looked a lot like him, together with dark blond man who was as tall as a child…"

"Brandon Stark, My Lady." The stranger said with a smirk. "And these are my youngest brother Benjen and my sister Lyanna. The small man over there is Howland Reed, a crannogman and a friend." he then grabbed her admirer's arm and brought him closer to them. "And this My Lady, is my middle brother, Eddard Stark."

Her admirer could not fix his gaze onto her, he was redder than a tomato. "Is there a reason on why My Lord is introducing your family to me?" she inquired, still wondering what his point was. "I'm certainly delighted to meet each one of you but…"

"I should perhaps cut the crap and go straight to business then," he said boldly. "My Lady, we have a rather awkward request to make to you."

"An awkward request?" she asked aloud, not knowing what he meant by that. Were the Starks such complicated individuals?

"Yes…you see…Eddard here confessed to us that he would like to share a dance with you, My Lady, but he is a shy person by nature and as such he is too shy to ask himself but…would My Lady grant him his wish?" Brandon Stark inquired.

She noticed that Brandon Stark had lost his smirk and stared at her with a serious expression. His siblings were all looking at her with worried looks, anticipating that she would rebuke their request somehow…but she found herself interested in the request and on this shy admirer that she had and somehow kept surprising her.

"I accept." she said without hesitation surprising them all in the process, even her admirer who looked at her open-mouthed, his eyes were grey like his older brother, she saw and they were soft…soft as the morning mist…

"My…my Lady accepts?" Eddard Stark himself asked incredulous, still not believing she was actually accepting or perhaps on how quickly she replied positively.

"Shouldn't I?" she teased him.

"Why, of course, you should, My Lady!" The girl, Lyanna joined in, in her brother's defense. "My brother Eddard might be shy, but I assure My Lady that you won't find a better man in the world."

Eddard, gazed the floor, blushing so much that she began to worry if besides being so shy, he had fever…_So I will not find a better man in the world? Interesting… _"Come My Lord," she said smiling as she extended her hand to him. "The next dance will begin shortly and we can't be late can we?"

**Eddard Stark IV**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Ned had never been so nervous in his life as he was at that moment…His siblings had brought him to the lady of the violet eyes and asked her to dance with him and she accepted…she was now extending her hand to him with that smile he had grown so fond of.

She gave him the opportunity he wished the most…but now he was afraid to waste it…_No! I can't waste it!_ Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand, with, of course, every gentleness he could muster, as he was afraid of hurting her, luckily she did not seem to be injured by his grab, much to his relief.

With her free hand, she grabbed his other hand and he could feel her soft skin and warmth from the simple touch. "Let's go to the dancing floor, My Lord." she demanded and Ned obeyed without any questions raised. His siblings, on the other hand, were all shouting and cheering proudly and happily as Ned and the lady joined the other pairs on the dancing floor.

The music began shortly and so did they, it was a slow ballad, one that was good for conversations, or so Ned had heard somewhere…yet he, of course, remained quiet and embarrassed as he wasn't good at dancing and his cursed shyness was making him unable to talk with her. Besides, what would he say to her? The only woman he had spoken more than one sentence with, was Lya, and Lya was…well, Lya…

"You really are quiet are you not, Lord Eddard?" she suddenly asked, catching him off guard.

"I…I…" _Gods Ned, what are you doing you stupid!_ He thought to himself angry at every stupid reaction he made in her presence.

"It's quite alright, in fact, you remind me of my brother who I love very much. He is as quiet as you seem to be." she said.

"Your brother is part of My Lady's family and family is supposed to love and support one another." Ned certainly didn't know where he had gotten that courage from, but he was enjoying having it as it was helping him talking with the lady and he needed it. "I'm just a complete stranger to you, My Lady."

He saw her smile die and slightly sad face replace it. "Yes, My Lord is a complete stranger to me, but I'm glad that My Lord's family cares so much for each other…to go to such lengths for a brother…it's remarkable," she remarked. Certainly, that scene would remain in her head for years to come… "Mine, however, is a bit…different…"

_Oh Gods!_ "I'm very sorry My Lady…I…I did not wish for you to lose…to lose…to lose that…that lovely smile of yours…" _What in Seven Hells are you saying, you stupid! And the stammering, Gods…_

She took a deep look at him, with a piercing gaze from her violet eyes, they were rather intimidating if her face was serious…but luckily for him, the smile returned to her lips. "I can't deny that I'm impressed, Lord Eddard," she confessed. "Most men prefer to compliment my looks…my breasts…my ample behind…my beautiful violet eyes…but you are the first to compliment my smile…is it that lovely to you?"

Should he compliment those things instead? But that would be rude and perverted, wouldn't it? Not that he didn't appreciate them for she was well endowed…Well…Bran and Robert seemed to do it often and their beds were never empty…_But Gods, why are women so complicated?_ "Yes…" he finally replied.

"May I ask why?"

Ned looked at the floor in shame, blushing more, perhaps to the point he looked like he was having a fever but he decided not to falter and returned his gaze to her. "Because it makes me smile as well." And as he said that, he smiled at her, with a genuine smile.

She continued to gaze him for what seemed like hours but were just minutes. "Well, I'm certainly glad my smile has lifted your mood, Lord Eddard," she confessed. "And you couldn't know about my family and even if you did, I wouldn't blame you for anything, for you did nothing."

"Thank you, My Lady…" he agreed, it was certainly relieving to know that she didn't blame him for anything.

"Well Lord Eddard, I'm growing tired of having you calling me My Lady, but once again I can't blame you for anything as I have yet introduced myself," she said. "My name is Ashara Dayne, I'm from Starfall and I'm one of Princess Elia's ladies-in-waiting, a pleasure to meet you."

_Dayne?_ "Could it be that Ser Arthur Dayne is…"

"My brother? Yes, he is the quiet brother I spoke to you about. Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword in the Morning, my sweet shy brother." she giggled with his reaction. "We don't look much alike do we?"

"Well…I never took much effort to see his face and Kingsguard knights are supposed to wear helmet almost all day aren't they?"

"Indeed they are."

"Then I must disappoint you but I cannot really formulate an opinion on the matter…" Ned confessed. "If it serves as any sort of consolation, I do admire his feats as a knight."

"Do not fret about it Lord Eddard." she dismissed his first phrase. "And everyone admires my brother, me included of course. That is why he is a Kingsguard knight and not some random Ser. Evil beware for the Sword in the Morning will end you!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her speech and her weird melodic voice…it had a slight hint of an accent…then he began remembering the maps of Westeros from the many books he read. "Starfall…is in Dorne is it not?"

"Yes it is, near the mouth of the river Torentine, on the western side of the Red Mountains of Dorne," she explained. "I'm a Dornishwoman, Lord Eddard."

That explained why she seemed to have some sort of trace of an accent in her speech… "I have always wished to meet a Dornish person myself…" he admitted. "They all say the Dornish are so very different from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms…"

"Well, we aren't that much different from everyone else. We are a bit more open than you Northerners in matters of sexuality, succession laws, and bastardy but we are not…"

"Lady Ashara…" he interrupted her. "I merely meant to say, that I've heard that all Dornishmen were small and swarthy with black hair and small black eyes…But My Lady doesn't fit that description at all…Forgive me if I made you think I had some sort of grudge against you or your people…"

To his surprise, she began to laugh. "Oh Lord Eddard, Dorne is very diverse. You should not generalize things. I'm a Stony Dornish, not a Salty nor Sandy Dornish. Those are the ones who have olive skin, but we, the Stony Dornish are closer to the rest of Westeros in coloring." she explained. "And I guess I should listen to the end of conversations…my mistake."

"No need to apologize, Lady Ashara," Ned tried to assure her. "I can only thank the kindness you showed me tonight. I know that I'm shy, not handsome and not interesting…and…not much of a dancer either…" he slightly laughed at the last part to ease the tension he was feeling somehow… "Nevertheless you allowed me this dance at my siblings' request…most ladies would mock and rebuke me, but you showed me kindness. My Lady is certainly the kindest woman in Westeros, I have no doubts. Thank you so much, Lady Ashara, really it means a lot to me." he finished with a bow in respect to her.

Her face seemed to turn slightly more pinkish but he was certainly imagining things…wasn't he? "You should not be too harsh with yourself, Lord Eddard…" she told him while she held his hands and kept the smile he had grown so fond of. "You might be shy and quiet, but I assure you, that you are much more interesting than most men I speak with. You have a peculiar sense of humor in you, and you are not as ugly as you think you are, I have seen far worse," she confessed before she began to giggle. "Although…I must agree that you could definitely improve your dancing skills…"

Ned laughed at her comment about his dancing skills. Unlike other women's giggles that made him feel uncomfortable, hers made him feel quite the opposite. "I appreciate My Lady's honesty, I should have paid more attention to the dancing classes…I will do my very best to improve my dancing skills…"

"And since you complimented my smile…I must compliment yours as well, it makes you look much better…" she stated with her gaze once again on him. Those violet eyes of hers looked like lights on their own…attracting a moth like him to the light they emanated…

"I don't know what to say…"

"Nothing needs to be said, Lord Eddard, except that the music is over…unfortunately…" she said, clearly sensing that he didn't even notice the music ending.

"Oh…I didn't even notice…pardon me, My Lady…"

"No harm was done, Lord Eddard, but I must insist on you calling me Ashara."

"Pardon me then Ashara." he corrected himself. "I will be a bit bolder and ask you to call me Ned then."

"Ned?" she asked surprised.

"That's what my friends call me." he explained.

"Am I your friend?" she asked intrigued.

"You have been kind to me, Ashara. People that are kind to me, I consider them to be my friends." Ned explained to her. "Unless you don't wish me to consider you a friend, if that's the case I will…"

"No, no…" she cut in quickly. "It's just…I'm not used to making friends so quickly…"

Well, that certainly surprised him. "I understand someone like me having troubles making friends, but a kind and beautiful woman such as yourself should have no problems at all."

"Let's just say, when you live in the capital, people who say that are your friends are most likely your biggest enemies." she explained and Ned couldn't believe her words…_Is the capital that bad? _He had heard the rumors and Jon had warned him before but…

"I can assure you, that I'm not your enemy…" he tried to assure her, fearing she might consider him a person he certainly does not wish to be.

"Oh, worry not, I have seen that," she assured him smiling. "Well then, Ned…I've to confess I had a good time with you tonight, and I hope you did as well."

"I did, Ashara."

"Then I'm pleased," Ashara said as her hands still held his. "Princess Elia will be needing me shortly…it's very late and she must retire soon."

"Your duty is to her and not to me, I do not wish for you to stop making your duty because of me."

"The Princess and I are good friends, she will not punish me but I do wish to do my job," she said. "Perhaps…I could find a break in my duty tomorrow so we might meet again before the feast?" she suggested and he couldn't believe what he was hearing… "Have a little stroll by the God's Eye…I heard it is a beautiful sight."

"I would love to." he said as quickly as he could and she smiled.

"Then it is settled," she concluded. "We shall meet again tomorrow. Now I must wish you a good night of rest, Ned."

He remembered the courtesy of a lord and planted a kiss on her soft hand. "Sleep well, Lady Ashara." She left him but looked behind once and winked at him, making him melt…

Ned, in love, decided to return to his table and as he did, he could see the smirks on his siblings' faces…_Brace yourself, Ned…Winter is Coming…_

"So how did it go, dearest Ned?" Lyanna inquired curiously.

"I sucked at dancing, but she said she had fun and wished to meet me again tomorrow." Ned explained.

"She won't accept a dance with me! She is far too beautiful for me!" Brandon mocked him in failed attempt to imitate his voice. "Now who was right, Neddy?"

"You guys were…" he admitted shyly allowing a boost Bran's ego a bit…he wouldn't shut up otherwise…

"It's okay dearest Ned, you gave it a try and it worked. I'm so happy for you." Lyanna admitted smiling as she hugged him.

"I wouldn't have made it, without you guys…thank you…" he said.

"We have an old saying in Winterfell…I'm not sure if you remember it since you have spent a lot of time in the Eyrie…" Bran said. "When the snow falls…"

"And the white wind blows…" Ben added.

"The lone wolf dies…" Lyanna joined in.

"But the pack survives…" Ned concluded with a smile.

"The pack stays strong no matter what, don't forget it, Ned," Bran warned. "Winter is Coming."

"And we better go get some rest, I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm tired!" Lya proclaimed as she stretched her arms.

"Me too, it was a long trip from Winterfell to here and I still haven't recovered my full strength…" Ben said as he yawned.

"Some pretty ladies offered me a visit to their beds but…I guess I will snore in my little brothers' tent tonight." Bran proclaimed and Ned was thankful for his resolution. "Howland, are you coming?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"It's Brandon or Bran, not My Lord." Bran barked, making Howland frightened.

"Don't scare him like that, you stupid!" Lya barked herself, as they began to exit the Hall in open discussion.

Ned took a last glimpse at Ashara, she too was exiting the Hall with Princess Elia and a couple more ladies behind. _I really wish she does meet me tomorrow…I will not lose hope, she will come._

* * *

**To the guest who spoke of punctuation, I assume you are talking about me putting full stops at end of the dialogues instead of commas, the thing is that it messes my head to end a dialogue with a comma, in my native language we don't do that so like I said it messes my mind, I'm more concerned with spelling mistakes or me forgetting a word than with punctuation. But if it troubles the readers that much, I can end the sentences with commas but...this was my reasoning. Thank you for the review pointing it out nevertheless.**

**Thank you, everyone, who spent time reading and I hope you all have a nice day.**


	8. Dearest Brother

++x++

**Ashara Dayne IV**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The Hall of the Hundred Hearths was much less crowded in the morning after the first day's feast. Only those close to the Royal Family or to the Whents were allowed to have a room inside the castle's towers.

Ashara being one of Elia's ladies-in-waiting belonged to that the strict group of people. Though her room wasn't for just one person but for two, so she had to share it with Jasline. It wasn't a problem since they were very good friends and because Jasline was the most lustful of the group she usually did not sleep in her room…

As she had deduced, Elia was happily eating her breakfast with the rest of the girls and to her surprise, Jasline was there though her friend would need to change clothes... Due to all the smiles and giggles that she was hearing, she knew that only one thing could provoke it, gossip.

They weren't well-loved by most people due to all of them being Dornishwomen and because of it, they were perceived with very poor reputation north of the Red Mountains, especially in the Reach and Stormlands.

To these people, they were just a group of whores. Some even thought of them as below whores since they did not ask for any money after having sex. Yet, when the men who insulted them, wished to bed them, they weren't whores anymore but the most beautiful women in all of Westeros. Ashara hated to be called a whore but she hated even more opportunistic and prudish men, as did every Dornishwomen she knew.

"Good morning to my beautiful friends." Ashara proclaimed with a big smile as she approached the table. It was for the best if she forgot about those thoughts of hers and focused on less depressing things.

"Morning Ash!" They all replied in chorus, happy to see her.

"So what's new?" Ashara asked as she took the vacant seat next to them and began to prepare a toast for herself. She had soft spot for toasts…they were her favorite thing to eat, she could eat as many as ten toasts in a meal but usually, she ate just five, she had no wish to become fat.

"Jasline is rather angry, Ash." Emyly said while she prepared a toast of her own.

"Whatever for?" she inquired confused.

"I spent my night in Arthur Ambrose's tent…" Jasline began explaining.

"You bedded a Reachman?" Ashara inquired with a fake scandalous look.

"I did."

"And he wasn't worth your time?" Ashara asked as she took a bite at her toast.

"Well…he was decent in bed," Jasline admitted. "He told me it was a mistake and begged forgiveness. He also told me that no one could know about this last night, especially House Hightower to whom his father intends to find him a potential bride."

"I hope this night doesn't bring you problems, my friend," Ashara said truthfully as she bit the toast yet again. "You should have been more careful with it, you hardly know the man to bed him so soon."

"I have said so myself Ash." Elia proclaimed. "Jas is warned."

"Indeed I am," Jasline admitted with a sigh. "But what about you Ash? From the five of us, you were the one who danced the most yesterday."

"And with so many handsome men too!" Emyly joined with a mischievous smirk. "Darren Erenford, Walter Waxley, Addam Marbrand, our Prince Oberyn…I even saw you with that handsome Northerner Brandon Stark…"

All those men that Emyly referred were very handsome but for some reason the only one that remained in her mind was Eddard…Ned as he wished for her to call him, she was his friend, after all, wasn't she?

Internally, she smiled at herself for having such childish thoughts…a woman such as herself that had to toughen up and learn the reality of the world through her many failed romances was reviving some of her damsel attributes…and to a man that belonged to a group that she avoided and considered dull and yet here she was, thinking about him and not the handsome lordlings.

Ned did not hide anything from her when they danced nor did he seem to have a hidden agenda behind his intriguing speeches…he was just kind and shy which to her was certainly a refreshing sight considering that she had to survive the capital where everyone had second intentions in their conversations.

"She has a lot to choose from…" Jasline muttered. "I envy you, Ash!"

"I'm certainly flattered Jasline and Emyly but I must confess that these men you speak of were nothing special. I have seen their types before and I'm rather tired of them." she said in a dismissive tone, already preparing her second toast. The thought of Ned complimenting her smile returned and she wondered if somehow a spark was igniting…Could it be that Elia's ridiculous theory about soulmates had some sort of fundament? _No…I'm not in love…or am I?_

"I'm sure that one of them caught your attention, Ash." Nysah finally entered the conversation as well. "Someone is bound to at least do so."

She noticed that their eyes were all centered on her, even Elia was watching her with a mischievous smile, sweet Elia probably had her own theories already too…likely involving Ned… "Well…" Ashara began as she bit the second toast. "There was this man…" she murmured, secretly hoping that they would not listen but…

"I knew it!" Emyly proclaimed happily. "From which family was he from?"

"He was a Stark…" Ashara confessed shyly, she was certainly surprised by her tone of voice, she never spoke like this to her friends before…

"A Stark?" Jasline remarked rather surprised but in the negative. "I can't say that Brandon Stark isn't handsome, because he is, but I didn't think he would be the one to captivate you the most, considering the many men you danced with…"

"Isn't he betrothed to Lord Tully's eldest daughter? A niece to Lady Whent?" Emyly asked. "Ash, where are you getting yourself into, my friend?"

She couldn't help but laugh at these two. "Oh, my friends worry not, it wasn't Brandon Stark the one who caught my attention, you silly girls."

"No?" Jasline asked intrigued now. "Are there more Starks in here?"

"There are in fact three more Starks besides Brandon Stark in this tourney," Ashara explained. "One of which is Eddard Stark."

"Who?" They asked confused. Clearly, Ned was not as well-known amongst the ladies as his brother was, and she knew why…but perhaps…it was better that way…less competition…

"Eddard is the second son of Lord Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark's younger brother." Ashara explained.

"Oh, look at our Ash girls…her face is getting redder…" Elia teased with amusement. "Doesn't she look cute?"

"She does!" Emyly agreed giggling.

"I'm not blushing!" Ashara ranted ashamed of herself.

"Oh yes, you are!" Jasline giggled as well and then they were all having fun teasing her and she hated it!"

"Oh, he must be quite the man to make the beautiful Ashara Dayne blush…" Jasline proclaimed.

"Has she ever blushed like this before?" Emyly inquired.

"I don't think so. She is neither you nor Nysah…" Jasline teased. "I want to hear everything about this Eddard Stark now! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Emyly agreed. "Tell us about him."

"Please?" _Even Nysah was in this too? Oh Gods…_

"I'm sure there is something else more interesting than the man who caught my interest…" she tried to divert the conversation but…

"No, no! No changing subjects Ash!" Jasline demanded. "You are telling us about him, and now!"

"Fine!" she barked at them. "It all began with one of the most awkward scenes I have witnessed, to say the very least. Brandon Stark approached me with his younger siblings dragging Eddard towards me, then he presented them all to me and they all begged me to spare a dance with Eddard as their middle brother was too shy to ask."

"A shy man?" Emyly asked incredulously. "I didn't think you liked the shy ones…"

"Well…I thought the same, until yesterday…" she confessed. "But he had been watching me since I began my dances and besides I couldn't really deny him with all of his siblings looking at me with cute puppy faces of anticipation, so I accepted the request as it was nothing too serious and a little dance wouldn't harm anyone."

"And what happened next, Ash?" Jasline begged her to continue. "We want to know what happened!"

"Calm down my friend, I will get there." Ashara soothed her impatient friend. "We danced and I gave him some advice for him to be more confident in himself and he appreciated it."

"Wait…did I hear it well? He appreciated your advice?" Jasline asked incredulously. "Can men really accept advice coming from a Dornish woman?"

"Well, Eddard certainly did," Ashara said with a smile. "And he also tried his best to not make me regret the dance I granted him with, he kept apologizing for every small and insignificant mistake he made, which certainly is not something you usually see in a man. To me, he seemed to be nice and kind and he had a peculiar sense of humor as well, once he loosened a bit, he became less shy and much more talkative and still interesting. I'm actually more than surprised with him." she confessed. "He was also unique in his compliments…he compliment my smile…"

"Oh! He complimented your smile…" Emyly remarked dreamily. "What a lovely man…"

"My! It seems you found quite the guy, haven't you, my dear Ash?" Elia concluded with a teasing smile.

"Did I?" she inquired, unsure of what to think…

"Well, I certainly think you did," Elia said. "He just wanted to enjoy your company while you enjoyed his, to me that seems special."

"I've to agree with Elia, Ashara," Nysah said with her shy smile. "He doesn't seem to have ill intentions, like those men we see in King's Landing and he cares for what you think, that's a good prospect."

"I guess…" Ashara agreed. "I did tell him that I would like to meet him today…"

"Then you should do what you said you would, my dear Ash," Elia commanded with a smile while placing her hand on Ashara's. "After you eat your beloved toasts of course…we won't force you to leave them…alive…"

The five of them broke into laughter after this line. "What can I say…I'm guilty of murdering hundreds of toasts…" she smiled. "So I have you girls' full support?"

"You have my full support, Ash," Nysah nodded. "I wish something nice comes from this meeting."

"Me too!" Emyly proclaimed. "I want my Ash to be happy."

"I'm really curious about this finding of yours my friend. I want to see what he can do with the most beautiful woman in Westeros," Jasline said with a wicked smile. "And who knows…I might find myself a shy man as well…"

"Then since I have all your blessings now, it's a must for me to meet Eddard again." Ashara concluded smiling as well.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Jasline shouted scaring them all. "Oberyn is trying to court Ellaria Sand!"

"He is?" Elia inquired with her gossip senses tingling. Not that she was the only one, Emyly and Nysah were too…yet Ashara was with her thoughts on Ned and the meeting they would share later after she met Artie.

**Arthur Dayne I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Arthur found his sister in a table alone, playing with the cutlery. He knew she was waiting for him, otherwise, she wouldn't be alone. They had agreed that she would tell him everything from those who she danced with yesterday. Everything that mattered.

He really didn't know what he got himself into with all this, he was a knight of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect his King against everything and anything and yet here he was…plotting the downfall of that same King he swore to protect…If one was to consider the mental state in which the King was on and the treatment he gave his sister-wife, then surely they could understand Arthur's position. But he would not honor the vows he made five years ago. His word would mean nothing then…

"So what's the story morning glory?" he asked his sister, while he took a seat in front of her.

"I was thinking you had forgotten about me, my dear brother…I have a busy schedule today you know?" she said.

"I'm sorry but the King was being particularly demanding last night…Me and Ser Barristan were having trouble with him screaming treason every single minute…" he confessed tiredly. It was truly awful and tiring, the only thing he wanted at that moment was to lay in bed and sleep as much as he could and forget all of his troubles.

"I see…well, I guess you are forgiven…" Ashara said smiling. "You must be very tired then?"

"I am," he confessed. "But I can get whatever information you have for Rhaegar first."

"Well…I hate to disappoint you both, but I did not get much information yesterday…" His sister admitted sighing. "Lord Connington assured the support of most of the court as we already anticipated, and of some Stormlords as well. Which ones and how many I do not know nor do we know the intentions of Robert Baratheon. Lord Connington will also remain with his fellow Stormlanders in hopes to acquire more support."

"I don't think Robert Baratheon is aware of any plots going around him," Arthur suggested. "I believe he is just here to get himself drunk as much as he possibly can."

"Does he?" she questioned with a surprised look. "That is not proper behavior for a Lord Paramount but then again who am I to question the way he rules his people?"

"He attempted a drinking contest against Richard yesterday at the feast." he explained to his sister, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Poor soul…Nobody beats Richard in drinking contests." Ashara commented with a giggle.

"Richard lost and heavily…" Arthur dismissed her statement and began laughing when he glanced her abashed face. "Seems Richard found himself a proper opponent…"

"I don't believe it! Richard Lonmouth lost in a drinking contest?" Ashara remarked. "Now I must say that I heard everything…"

"You should have seen the scene they made…they were so drunk that they had to be carried to their tents…they couldn't even move anymore or stop laughing."

"It must have been a beautiful scene to watch…" she laughed. "Two big drunkards on the floor like a pair of stones laughing…such shame I lost it."

"Indeed…" he laughed as well. "Anything else?"

"Well yes, Oberyn assured Dorne's full support despite Doran's skepticism."

"Doran was always cautious...a good thing really since I can't imagine Dorne being ruled by Oberyn…"

Ashara laughed again. "Neither do I Artie…I wonder what the rest of Westeros would say of Dorne then…"

"I can only imagine, sister of mine..." Arthur said. "Very well, I will inform Rhaegar of what you told me after I get some sleep. Now that I think of it, did any of the Great Lords approach you by any chance? I know it's early and well did not approach them but…"

"Well…I was approached by the Starks, not Lord Stark himself but by his children," she said. "They wanted me to dance with one of them who was too shy to ask me himself…"

"That's a weird request…did you dance with him?" he asked, certainly curious about the subject…

"I did and I had fun with him." she confessed.

"Did you…do anything else with him by any chance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing his sister too well.

"No, I have not," she assured. "At least yet…"

"Ash…"

She laughed again. "It's always funny to see your reactions, when I speak about men, Artie." she remarked.

"It's not funny Ash. You know what father thinks about that sort of behavior…"

Her smile died in less than a second as he mentioned their father. "Fuck father!" she shouted angrily. "He never cared about me when he should have! Why should I care about what he says now?"

"Father still has control over you and you know it," Arthur said. "You know I always supported you but you have stepped the line of appropriate more than once. You might be a lady-in-waiting to Elia as of now, but someday you will cease to be. You are getting older." he tried his best to make her understand his point… Gods knew what plans his father had for his sister when she became too old to be a lady-in-waiting…

Their father, Lord Solomon Dayne thought of her as a whore, corrupted by the Rhoynar cunts, a very conservative speech that still persisted amongst some Stony Dornish. Father thought Ashara was trained to spread her legs to every man she saw and it was a mistake to send her to the Water Gardens. Perhaps he should have thought better of it and be a father to her…just some thoughts he had, not that they would make any difference anyway…

"That day is still far away." she dismissed. "I'm still young."

"One day it will come and you can't deny it, sweet sister."

"Let's just end this subject here Arthur," she said bitterly. "I quite like this shy Stark and I intend on meeting him today as I promised him. And you do not need to be worry as I will not lay down with him."

"Then I will not say anything else." he agreed. "I have shared my opinion with you, now you do what you wish to do with your life."

"And I will." she scoffed. "I must be going now. Whatever I learn during tonight's feast I will tell you tomorrow as we agreed. Now go and have some rest."

"Will do." he replied as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the door, exiting the room. _Take care, sister of mine…_

**Kevan Lannister I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Kevan was eating his breakfast together with his sister Genna, nothing too fancy but boiled eggs and bacon.

"I'm getting fat." His sister proclaimed as she sighed, saddenness spreading across her face.

Kevan simply looked at her with a surprised face. Genna had a big bosom that made many women jealous but he did not think she was fat… "I disagree with your statement sister, you seem fine to me."

"You are sweet Kevan but I know about these things, a woman can feel it, I tell you." she insisted. "I was beautiful you know? I was always beautiful but father wasted my beauty in my dumb husband…I could have married a Targaryen or a Stark or an Arryn and I married a coward Frey who holds no holding of his own…"

"Would you really want to marry Aerys?" Kevan asked with a shy smile.

"No!" she quickly replied. "I said a Targaryen, not Aerys. The Gods know the troubles that man caused to our family. And to his…"

"Was there another Targaryen beside him?" he asked shyly.

His sister's eyes narrowed at him. "Kevan, listen to me and be quiet!" she said and he sighed.

"As you wish…Genna." he said as he took a bite at the bacon he was eating.

"Now as I was saying, I'm getting fat because my sons are taking after their father more than me…a woman has to sink her sorrows in wine and food…I swear the Gods are cruel to me Kevan." His sister said saddened. "Do you realize how hard it is to have that feeble man inside you?"

"I'm afraid I will never know…" Kevan plainly said and his sister began laughing rather loudly. "But at least you have children." he added.

Genna's laugh stopped as soon as he said that. "Kevan dear, I'm sure you and Dorna will have a healthy child…"

"We tried more than often but we have not been lucky…the closest we got was with Lyman but the boy was too frail to live…" Kevan sighed. It all took a heavy toll on both him and Dorna the death of their three babies…they decided to not try again after she miscarriage a child four years ago. "You know, you were right when you said the Gods are cruel, whether the New or the Old Ones."

"I say when we return home you go and give a good pounding to your wife."

"Genna!" he barked. "Mind your tongue, I know it is sharp but still."

"Sorry Kev…I'm far used to speak to Emm that I forget some of my pleasantries at times," she said smirking. "But I believe you should do what I just told you. You and Dorna love each other otherwise you would have not married her after Tywin's Emancipation as some singers at home call it."

"I shall keep your counsel in mind." Kevan avowed.

"We are to wait until the Prince calls for a Great Council right?" she asked.

"Indeed, that was what Tywin told us to do. Still, perhaps we could have arrived at final days…"

"Don't be a pesky man Kev." His sister quickly dismissed. "I'm quite happy with this tourney, I may find myself a young stud…oh and before you ask, all my children are Emmon's, I own him that much…I think…"

"I wasn't going to ask," Kevan said. It had been a topic of talks at Casterly Rock at times, whether Genna's children were Emmon's or not…Tygett for one said they were but Gerion said they were not as he found her abed with a household guard knight that was lucky it was the youngest of Tytos' brood to find them because if it was the eldest…

"I know, you are a sweetheart, my dear brother." Genna smiled sweetly. "But enjoy the tourney that we are paying almost every dragon of. It's the very least you can do."

"Whatever you say, sister of mine." This talk with Genna had actually made him long for his Dorna more…perhaps he would…lay with his wife upon returning…

* * *

**ABEBOABDU: Lyanna does begin to feel something for him as the story progresses. If you remember the original, she begins thinking of him more often, she was falling for him. Unfortunately, this story does not have a happy ending to all characters. I'm still toying with the idea of having Robert/Lyanna in Summer Came Into The North or at the very least a one-shot where they are a thing.**

**Thank you all for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	9. A Walk Together

++x++

**Eddard Stark V**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

It was a nice morning, it truly was and yet, Ned was more tired than what he was before he went to sleep…All thanks to Lya who had to wake him up by hitting him with a pillow from out of nowhere…as she always did when he was at Winterfell…Apparently, he had been sleeping for far too long for her.

The Northerners were people who woke up early in the morning so that they could be more productive so he was expected to wake early. As a consequence of her action, he fell from his bed and got all scarred in the process.

"I'm sorry Ned..." His sister said as she pressed a kiss on his forehead after she returned to his tent with a plate in her hands. "I didn't think you would fall from your bed…I…I made you a small breakfast as some sort of compensation…I know it's not much but…"

"Forget about it Lya, I had to wake up somehow…" he assured her as he rubbed his eyes to send the sleep away. "Don't worry about me Lya. The bruises aren't anything special and will heal in a couple of days. I do appreciate the breakfast though…"

"I know they will heal, but I felt bad anyway…" she murmured with a saddened look.

"Don't be, I'm fine sweet sister," he said kissing her own forehead just before he began blushing... "And I must thank you again for the support you gave me yesterday with Lady Ashara…"

"Ashara…" Lyanna whispered with a grin in her lips. "Such a beautiful and exotic name…"

"It is…" Ned agreed, musing with the sound of it in his tongue…_Ashara…_ "Apparently she is Ser Arthur Dayne's sister and she is Dornish."

"Sister to the great Ser Arthur Dayne? Dornish?" she questioned laughing. "That is certainly interesting, to say the least, my dearest brother…"

"Do you think…Ser Arthur Dayne will hunt me down if I'm seeing his sister?" he asked nervously, it was still something that tormented him since yesterday…being chased by the Sword in the Morning…

She laughed at his comment. "For just seeing his sister, I doubt he will, but if you do something more…naughty…then perhaps…"

"Lya!" he barked. "You know I won't dishonor her in such a way!"

Her smile continued despite Ned's desperation. "I do know dearest Ned. I was just teasing you!" she replied shaking him gently. "Anyway…if Ser Arthur does come to hunt you down, just try to give him a fight or run while you are at it."

"It's not like I'm going to give him much of a fight is it?" he murmured disappointed.

"Then I guess you will have to run then…" she said slightly amused. "And come on Ned! Have some confidence in yourself, you stupid! You danced with such a beautiful and kind lady yesterday and she wishes to meet you again today! You should be excited brother."

"It's hard to have confidence in yourself when you lack the experience with women and you are around so many handsome men that can steal her at any moment…" he replied shyly. "Do…do you think she likes me?"

"Well, I hardly know what goes on other women's minds, especially those from the south like Lady Ashara…But if she has brains in that pretty face of hers, which I do hope she does, she will fall in love with you. That is if, of course, if she hasn't already because you are a good man."

Her words pierced right through his heart like a dagger… "I'm not that good of a person as you say I am Lya, especially to you…"

She looked at him with a confused gaze. "What do you mean you are not good to me?" she asked. "You are the kindest of my brothers, you don't tease me and you respect me, so how can you not be good to me?"

"I was the one who brought Robert's proposal to father…I know how much you hate it..." he confessed to her, saddened at how much he knew it was paining his sister…

"Ned, if it weren't you bringing the cursed thing, it would be that drunkard oaf himself," she explained with a rather bitter tone. "And if he didn't propose to me, there were plenty of other offers for my hand besides his to compensate it."

"I know but if I…"

"Ned, it's true, I have been upset at you, but not because you brought the cursed thing but because you don't see things the way you should."

"And which way should I see things?" he asked wanting to know so he could improve himself.

"Things…" she whispered. "Anyway…forget it, you have a lady to court."

"Lya I want to know so I can…"

"Forget it!" she hissed. "I love you, Ned, I really do, but if you bring this one more time, I swear that I won't talk to you ever again!"

He loved his sister deeply, he truly did, and if she did what she just threaten she would do, he… "Okay, I won't bring it again Lya…I'm sorry…"

She looked at him angrily but her facial features softened and for that, he was very relieved. "I forgive you Ned, but don't bring it ever again, please," she demanded and he nodded in agreement. "Now how do you exactly intend to court Lady Ashara?"

"I…I was…hoping you had some ideas…" he confessed shyly.

She looked at him abashed and he thought she was going to hit him... "Ned! I'm a woman for Gods' sake, I don't know how to court a lady!"

"I know but since you are a lady, I thought perhaps…ah, forget it…"

"I'm a woman but I'm not a lady!" she hissed. "Why don't you ask Bran help? He knows his way around ladies…"

"Bran?" he asked. "Lya you know Bran will never give me sane advice regarding women. When I tried to court Sharley, Willam's sister he said this to me: grab her, unclothe her, and fuck her."

Lyanna laughed a bitter laugh. "I really don't know why ladies are so attracted to that stupid."

"He is handsome in their eyes…" he replied a bit too bitterly as he was jealous of his brother's good looks and easiness with women, if only he had a bit of that in him…

"Well…I think you are making an unnecessary fuss about this meeting with Lady Ashara, Ned. I believe she wanted to meet you for what you were to her yesterday and not whatever Ned you are trying to create today." Lyanna assured him with a caring smile as she patted his back. "So my advice to you would be, to be yourself and the rest will come soon after."

"But I want to make it perfect…I…I think…I'm in love with her…" he shyly said, blushing.

She got closer to him, hugging him with a big grin. "Oh, my sweet lovesick brother. It's such an amusing sight to see you like this, the lady just scored big with you." she mocked. "And do what I told you to do, you will not regret it, I'm sure."

"I will try." he smiled, still not fully convinced…

"You better do it." she said kissing his cheek. She then exited his tent so he could eat his breakfast.

What was troubling Ned the most was how selfish he had been with his little sister…He knew Robert, he was his best friend after all and Ned knew he would treat Lyanna right despite his behavior and little Mya's existence but…but he failed to consider her opinion and she was the one being married after all, not him…Yet despite all of that, she still loved him…_What a fool I am…_

**Ashara Dayne V**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Ashara arrived at the Stark tents in order to meet Ned as they both agreed upon yesterday. She had to confess that she wasn't expecting the sudden nervousness that she was experiencing…it wasn't a common feeling to her, last time she felt this way was when her father sent her to the Water Gardens…so the bad memories were haunting her…_Perhaps it would be better if I return later when I'm calmer? _

Her plan was ruined when she heard noise coming from the tent right in front of her and right afterward a figure exited it. It was Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister who donned a surprised face. The Northerner was wearing riding clothes which was certainly unusual…or perhaps Ashara's mind was consumed with too much court etiquette…

"Lady Ashara." Lyanna managed to mutter with courtesy and a polite smile despite her surprise. _Ned must have had told her my name…_she quickly deduced…

"Lady Lyanna, so good to see you!" she replied in the same polite manner. "How fare you?"

"Quite well, My Lady." The Stark lady replied. "I assume you are looking for my brother Ned?"

"Indeed I am. We agreed on having a meeting today," she explained. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he certainly is My Lady, but not in this tent though," she said before pointing to another one that also had the grey direwolf flying proudly as well. "Ned shares that tent over there with the rest of my brothers and Howland Reed."

"Oh…" she said slightly blushing in shame for the mistake she could have done had she not met Lyanna... "I'm sorry Lady Lyanna, I didn't know…"

"It's certainly not My Lady's fault," Lyanna replied slightly amused. "If My Lady was to enter my tent, you would find it looking like a man's tent anyway…"

"I can see from Lady Lyanna's choice of clothes, that you don't enjoy ladylike things…"

"Besides taking care of flowers and brushing my hair, no, I hate it!" she replied bitterly and Ashara understood that she perhaps stepped on something she shouldn't have… "Does My Lady have a problem with it?" Lyanna asked in a defensive stance.

"My deepest apologies if I sounded rude to you, Lady Lyanna. I merely stated something and had no intention in offending you, truly."

Lyanna's expression softened and a worrisome one made its way to her face. "Oh…I'm sorry…I thought, well, never mind…"

"I'm surprised with your honesty Lady Lyanna," she confessed, knowing exactly what to do in this situation. "Not many ladies would admit what you just did. To some, it would be a scandal…but if I'm to be honest with you, I hate embroidery as well, it's so boring!"

"Do tell me about it! There is nothing more boring than embroidery!" Lyanna agreed fully, it seems her plan did work… "I wish I was a man. That way I could be a knight and joust in this tourney."

"That is certainly an interesting pursuit, Lady Lyanna," Ashara admitted smiling. "A knight…it does sound like an interesting life to live."

"Please if you could just call me Lyanna," she begged. "I'm no lady." _she doesn't want to be a lady at all it seems…_ "And tell that to my father and the Maester at Winterfell. Had it been for that weasel and my father would have forbidden me from riding a long time ago."

"Unfortunately we do live in a male lead society and women are not allowed to pursue most of their dreams due to it." she concluded, wisely if she was to tell…

"True…" Lyanna agreed sadly. "Well, it seems I have kept you for far too long, Lady Ashara, Ned will most likely think he was forgotten."

"Oh, I certainly don't wish to abandon him." she proclaimed smiling.

Lyanna, all of sudden, got very serious and looked towards her with a piercing gaze. "Lady Ashara…" she began. "Do you love my brother?"

That caught her off guard…what could she reply to this? She felt something for Ned, but she didn't know if it was love or not…and she didn't wish to have her heart broken once more but somehow she felt that this time it could be different…she was hopeful. "Well…I can't really say I love him…at least yet…" she confessed, deciding to be honest. "But I do feel something for him…It must sound silly I know…"

"Not really…" Lyanna admitted. "I don't know the concept of love that well either…But I have told my lady yesterday about my brother, I really meant it and I do hope you don't break his kind heart."

"You can rest assured, for I don't wish to break his heart," she said. "Your brother was indeed very kind towards me yesterday, and I think it's only fitting I do the same to him. The rest will come afterward if the Gods see it fit."

Lyanna kept watching her with a serious and analytical glance…Ashara didn't really want to make an enemy of the Stark girl…so she just braced herself. "Let me call Ned for you then." she finally said after a long pause and Ashara mentally sighed in relief. "NED!" she shouted with some really powerful lungs…

Some grunts were heard from inside the other tent. "Lya! What's the matter with you?" Ned ranted as he exited the tent in haste, just before he saw her and petrified in the spot… "Ashara…you…came…" he murmured surprised.

"Ned!" she said with a smile and waving at him, seemingly to regain most of her confidence back, a good thing. "We did agree on it didn't we?"

"Yes, we did…"

"You thought I wouldn't come? That I lied to you?" she faked an indignant look as she moved towards him. "How could you!"

"No…no….I…"

She smiled at his reaction. "I'm teasing you! I know for a fact that you were patiently waiting for me and that you did not have any doubts that I would come."

"I-I…"

"Go on Ned, Lady Ashara is waiting. It's impolite to make a lady wait!" Lyanna said, clearly amused by their interaction.

"I'm sorry Ashara…" he murmured blushing and she couldn't help but find his reddish face so very amusing.

"There is no problem with it, Ned," she assured him while facing Lyanna. "It was a great pleasure to get better acquainted with you Lyanna, truly."

Lyanna smiled back and nodded. "The pleasure was mine, Lady Ashara and have some fun dearest Ned." she said proudly as they left, their arms intertwined as protocol demand.

Soon they were away from the North's tents, strolling by the Riverlands area. Ashara could see from the corner of her eyes that Ned seemed to be in a colossal effort to say something to her but couldn't do it. Finally, she glanced him fully and he got nervous but did manage to speak some words. "This must be the most awkward walk of your life Ashara…I…I must apologize for it…"

"Oh fear not, sometimes a bit of silence can do wonders." she assured him and she spoke the truth, better silence than shitty talks of court.

"I suppose so…"

He still looked disappointed with himself so she decided to help him further… "How about you tell me more about the North? Your family as well." she asked curiously but with a second objective in mind as well, to learn what his father was planning.

"You wish to hear about the North?" he sounded surprised with her question.

"And why should I not?" she asked back, a slightly serious look ever-present. "It's not just Dorne who is victim of common misconceptions, the North is as well. They say it's filled with cannibals, giants, barbarians that have not a single trace of emotions…I know it's all lies to scare little children at night, but I'm genuinely curious about the North as it always marveled me when I was but a child."

"Well…I'm sure that by now you noticed that it's not a question that people usually ask me but…I will tell you everything you wish to know," he said with a shy smile. "You already met my siblings, especially my sister Lyanna. My father, Lord Rickard Stark rules the North for a long time by now, he was there even before I was born. Our people consider him a fair ruler."

"And your mother?" she asked.

"My mother died a day or two after she gave birth to Benjen…" he explained and it pierced right through her heart, for now she felt bad for asking…

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ned…I did not mean for you to revive painful memories…I didn't know…"

"It's quite alright Ashara," Ned assured her with a tired smile. "I don't have painful memories of her as I was very young when she passed away…I do remember her warm smile, her light blue eyes of the same color as the waters of the northern lakes…her calm and sweet voice…" It looked as if a tear was making its way to the corner of his eyes…and for some reason she wanted to hug him…love or not…she wanted it. "You know…" he said with an amused expression. "She had a nickname for all of us…Brandon was my wildest Bran, Lyanna my sweetest Lya, I was my dearest Ned which my sister still insists on calling me…she had some strength left in her to call Benjen her beautiful Ben…"

"Dearest Ned…" Ashara smiled brightly, enjoying the sound of it. "It's a well-thought nickname if I'm to be honest."

"I do think my sister likes to use it still because it means she can have some sort of connection to our mother with the help of these words…" he explained chuckling. "I don't mind it at all either, so I let her do as she wishes."

"How old were you when she passed away?" she questioned curiously.

"We were all young…Ben was, of course, a newborn baby, Lyanna was two, I was five and Brandon was six," he said. "Our father refused to let us see her last moments…she said goodbye to us and then we never saw her suffer."

"Oh…you were so young…" she said saddened…she had forgotten of her second intentions because she was captivated by his story as it was so similar to hers but he had lost his mother when he was much younger than her.

"I was indeed. I did cry a lot when my father told me I would never see her again…Brandon did as well…" he said. "Three years later my father sent me to be fostered at the Eyrie…and it was then that Lyanna and Benjen cried as much as I did when my mother left us…"

"And how was your time at the Vale? Pleasant? Unpleasant?"

"At first it was hard," he confessed. "I was so far away from Winterfell and my siblings but I slowly got used to it. Lord Jon Arryn, my foster father was always a good man to me, like a second father actually and I also met some good people there, true friends such as Robert Baratheon and Elbert Arryn."

"Wait…you are friends with the Robert Baratheon?" Ashara asked incredulously as she still remembered what Arthur had told her earlier…How could they be friends? Robert Baratheon was everything Ned was not…loud and crazy…they were opposites, just like him and his older brother, sister and her…

"The Robert Baratheon, indeed." Ned laughed with her surprise. "It may surprise you and many people but it's quite true."

"You must attract wild things to yourself Ned…" she teased. "Robert Baratheon, your brother, your sister…" The only one she left out was her…

Ned laughed with amusement at her comment. "I guess I do…lucky me…"

"You don't seem to be living such a bad life Ned," Ashara stated with a warm smile that she found herself making quite often around him. "Sure you have lost your mother when you were young…but you do have a good family and good friends by the looks of it."

"I do…I just seem to lack the confidence they seem to have on me."

"Why so?" she asked.

"I should not have bothered you with my problems, I'm sure you have your own to worry about…" he tried to dismiss but he did not know who he was messing with…

"Yes, I do have my own problems…" she admitted. "But talking with someone can help. You can bother me, Ned. I'm willing to listen and I assure you that I will not judge you in any way." she then picked his right hand and held it with both of hers. "You said we were friends, did you not? Friends help each other in times of need."

He was glancing her for a while and then sighed in defeat, she had succeeded. "I just don't know what my future will be…" he confessed. "Brandon will inherit the North, Lyanna will marry Robert and become Lady Paramount of the Stormlands and my younger brother Benjen intends on joining the Night's Watch…it just me who doesn't know…"

"I'm sure that whatever future awaits you, it will be a bright future," Ashara assured him. "You are kind and honorable and I'm sure the Gods will reward that."

"I don't know…" he murmured still not confident. "Especially when no one knows what my father will do anymore…In the North, everyone thought he would follow tradition and marry us amongst the Northerners but he proved everyone wrong…" he explained and she was a bit disappointed for him not knowing about the plans and goals of his father but it wasn't as unexpected as one may think. "But I'm quite sure he intends to follow the same path with me, that is if he does he intend on having me married in the first place…"

His speech made her remember the talk she shared with Arthur earlier…she too did not know what the future held for her…for now, she had a duty as one of Elia and Queen Rhaella's ladies-in-waiting but she could not remain a lady-in-waiting forever as her brother told her…How would married life be with perhaps someone like Ned? He did not seem the type that would only use her to be a broodmare and he did seem taken with her…but what would he say about her long lost virtue? He would likely call her a whore and leave her heartbroken yet again…

"Well if your father does marry you to someone, then I'm sure the woman that pledges herself to you will be a very lucky one."

He smiled then. "I doubt it…I couldn't even muster the courage to ask you for a dance yesterday such was my shyness…and I'm neither as handsome nor charismatic as my brother or Robert are. I'm shy and quiet and no woman loves such a man."

"Oh, you are quite wrong in that statement." she quickly retorted. "I do know lots of women who would die for a man like you." she wasn't lying, Queen Rhaella was one of such women and so was Ashara…

The conversation was dying yet again so she decided to change the subject and let it revive. "Are you partaking in any competition Ned?"

"I wasn't planning on it…" he replied plainly and once again she was surprised.

"Really? You don't like to showcase your fighting skills for the world to see and cheer?" she asked curiously and with a hint of tease in her question.

"You got it all right." he laughed. "A man should keep his abilities hidden for the time he needs to show them, no one will expect them. It was my father's words I just spoke and I do live by them," he explained. "Besides…I don't like competitions nor crowded areas…"

"So fighting does not make your blood boil?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really…"

"Then what makes your blood boil Ned?" she asked. "Do women make your blood boil perhaps?" she giggled.

"I…"

She was amused with his flushed face before something else came to her mind… "You do like women? Don't you?"

"I do." he quickly replied full of resolution and she felt way more relieved with the answer and at the same time…she felt rather ashamed for the question…

She made them stop when they were approaching the tents of the Stormlords, she grabbed his hands once more and looked straight into his misty grey eyes. "As I said, whatever woman marries you, will have a wonderful husband." Their stare lasted for almost an eternity…she felt something in her stomach and had a sudden urge to kiss him but…

"ASHARA!" Jasline's voice interrupted the moment and she both cursed and thanked it in her mind. "Oh thank the Seven I found you!"

Ashara felt a feeling of foreboding since Jasline wasn't a person to get nervous… "What is it Jas?"

"Oh, its horrible Ash, Elia fainted!" Jasline stated frighten as she tried to catch her breath. "We called the Maester of Harrenhal to see her but we would like you there as well."

"Oh by the Seven!" Ashara exclaimed worriedly for her friend as well, Elia always had a more fragile health than the rest of them so it could potentially be very bad. She returned her gaze to Ned once more. "Ned, I must go and see what happened to Elia…it could be something bad…I'm sorry to end such a pleasant conversation like this but…"

"I understand your worries Ashara and the last thing I want is for the Princess to need you and you not being there for her. Our conversation can be resumed at any time. I would if you could ask you to give the Princess wishes of a quick recovery, from a humble man of the North."

"I shall transmit her your good wishes, thank you." she nodded before both Jasline and her gather up their skirts above the ankles and made a run for the castle.

They arrived at the Maester's chambers after a good run, not giving too much importance to the scandalized glances. Elia was resting in a bed, cornered by Emyly and Nysah, the Maester was seated on his desk writing.

"Elia!" Ashara called worried as she knelt in front of the bed. "How are you, my friend?"

"Ash?" Elia sounded surprised with her appearance. "Oh I didn't wish for you to be disturbed when you were with your crush…" she whispered with a shy smile.

"I couldn't leave you be like this and Ned understood the situation so here I am," Ashara said. "Now pray tell me what happened to you?"

"Elia is pregnant again Ash." Emy proclaimed, a smile on her face as she rubbed Elia's hand.

The sudden news sparked Ashara's heart. Elia and Rhaegar had been trying to have another child for quite some time, so the news made her happy for her best friend. "Really?" Ashara asked with a smile who joined her surprised look.

"Yes…" Elia said blushing. "I threw up and fainted because of this little one inside me…I'm three months in."

"Those are wonderful news, my friend." Jas proclaimed happily and less worried. "I'm sure Rhaegar will be pleased when he finds out."

"I'm sure he will, but I'm worried…" Elia admitted nervously, in a whisper to make sure the Maester did not overhear them. "When my sweet Rhaenys was born I almost died afterward…and I fear what the King might do to me if it's another girl and not a boy…"

"Nothing will happen to you Elia, Rhaegar would never allow it." Jas assured as she grabbed Elia's other hand to comfort her.

"Jasline is right Elia, Rhaegar will protect you and sweet Rhaenys." Nysah agreed.

"You should be excited to have a new baby and not worried, my dear friend!" Ashara added.

Their words of comfort seemed to have a positive effect on Elia as she began to smile and clearly got more confident. "You girls are more than right, nothing will happen to us and I will give birth to a new delightful child, I'm sure of it."

"And we will be with you to help you raise them into proper royals." Emy assured.

"True to that." Ashara agreed.

"Thank you girls, your support means a lot to me." Elia confessed as they hugged.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who spent time reading and I hope you all have a nice day.**


	10. Late Night Plots

++x++

**Arthur Dayne II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The Hall of the Hundred Hearts hosted yet another feast tonight but slightly smaller than yesterday. Arthur stood behind his friend Rhaegar as it befell upon him the task of guarding the Prince that day. After a good while of sleep.

"Lord Whent is spending far too much in those feasts…" Rhaegar muttered in front of him. "At this rate, I might have to get involved in paying for these absurd courses as well."

Arthur knew that Lord Whent and Rhaegar divided the expenses of the tourney among themselves, with the first covering the expenses of food, feasts, and maintenance while Rhaegar would pay the prizes and other sudden expenses that could happen during the tourney. Still he couldn't help himself from chuckling at Rhaegar's comment.

"So you are laughing at this Arthur?" Rhaegar asked indignantly. "Have you seen how much food is being wasted?"

"I have, though I have yet to eat any of it." In order to fulfill his duty, Arthur was not yet allowed to have a taste of these courses but tomorrow he would be on free day so he could finally have a taste of it. "Oswell did warn you about his brother seeking glory…"

"He did, didn't he?" Rhaegar said as he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting this though…"

Arthur remembered what Ashara and Emyly had told him and Rhaegar earlier…that Elia was with child once more and that she fainted due to the morning sickness…He only felt relieved when he saw Elia join the feast, rather pale still but she seemed fine and that was everything Arthur needed to see and know.

Elia was cornered by Jasline and Ashara at each side as she was escorted to the Dornish table where Oberyn quickly got up to help her seat.

Arthur and Elia had once been lovers…if it could be called as such, when they were younger…they didn't do anything considered improper besides a few perhaps too much passionate kisses but he never took her maidenhead…they never had the courage to do so…It all stopped when Elia's now-deceased mother, the late Princess Doriah Martell told him one day that their romance, which he thought to be still a secret, as neither Ashara nor Oberyn knew about it, had to end.

By that time, Arthur had been deemed worthy of carrying Dawn by the sword itself, much to his brother Arron's demise and so he proposed himself to join the Aerys' Kingsguard and of course due to the fame of the Sword in the Morning title north of the Red Mountains of Dorne he was accepted.

It worked well while it lasted, Aerys wasn't too mad back then, he was away from his cold home and he could forget Elia. Then Duskendale happened…

Aerys got madder, Elia married his best friend Rhaegar and now he had to see her everyday again…without being able to kiss her the way they did once…luckily Rhaegar made sure Arthur was never guarding his door when he and Elia coupled…it still didn't stop it from hurting but alas there was nothing else that could be done. Arthur made his vows.

"How do feel you about Elia being with child again?" he decided to ask his friend.

"As well as a father can be I suppose." Rhaegar replied.

"Having children seems to warm everyone's hearts," Arthur said with a shy smile not that his friend could see it due to him wearing a helmet all time. "I hope it does the same to yours as well."

"I assure you it does," Rhaegar assured him. "It's my duty to have heirs as the dragon has three heads."

"Prophecies again?" Arthur asked while he rolled his eyes. "Do you even care for Elia's well-being, Rhaegar? The mother of your daughter and the child that is coming?"

"Of course I do." Rhaegar avowed. "Elia is a good and kind woman, she is smart and very patient with everyone…well…everyone except Jon, my father, and his minions…but I really don't blame her. She gave me a delightful child that I can be proud of and I'm certainly that the ones coming will be the same."

"I do hope you don't hurt her in any way…" Arthur pleaded more than he threatened. Elia was still the woman he loved…

"Don't worry, I'm not my father," Rhaegar assured him. "But changing the subject of our conversation…it seems your sister is…rather distracted tonight…is she not Arthur?"

Although he knew she was interested in a Stark, she did not specify which one, so at first he thought it was the oldest Brandon Stark as the man seemed like a skirt chaser. But then, with some more thought put into it, Arthur understood that he was not the Stark she meant. A skirt chaser was definitely not shy to ask for a dance and the youngest was too young for his sister so it could only be the middle one.

"She is." he replied. "Is this perhaps some sort of revenge for my comment about Lord Whent?"

"Revenge? No…"

"I'm watching you Rhaegar Targaryen." he warned.

"I thought you were watching your sister flirt…" Rhaegar countered, amused of course.

"I can watch the whole room at the same time." An overstatement, but he could certainly watch Ashara and Rhaegar at the same time.

"Of course you can…" Rhaegar said chuckling. "So she is interested in a northerner now?"

"She is," Arthur replied plainly. "A Stark to be exact."

"A Stark you say? That's certainly interesting…" Rhaegar admitted. "I hope it's not the eldest one as he is betrothed to the eldest Tully…"

"At first I thought it was him, but after analyzing her words more carefully, I realized it is the second son she fancies," Arthur explained. "Looking at him from here doesn't really make me understand how he managed to seduce my sister but he did so."

"She must have seen something in him that she liked," Rhaegar said. "Or maybe she is trying to extract information from him regarding the Starks plots?"

"If she merely wanted information she would have approached him in a different way and not with this I look at you and you look at me nonsense," Arthur said. "Plus the Starks seem completely oblivious to intrigue, I mean look at them."

"Speaking of intrigue…" Rhaegar turned towards him. "My father is abed already as he finds everything boring and very tiring, his minions aren't paying proper attention either so…what else did she tell you?"

"That Dorne will support you along with most of the court," Arthur explained. "And Jon will be spending his time trying to convince the Stormlords on backing you and it seems he has convinced a few already."

"Not much support, but I had expected as much, after all, it was just the first two days…It's still early, so I'm not yet concerned." Rhaegar admitted.

"Still…It would be much better if Lord Tywin attended." Arthur said. "I don't think there is a man angrier with your father than him. His oldest son and heir made a knight of the Kingsguard and disinherited, his heir being a dwarf...You could capitalize on this situation to your favor."

"Well, I can't deny that raising Ser Jaime to the Kingsguard was both a genius and stupid move," Rhaegar confessed. "Even if Lord Tywin is not here, there are plenty of other powerful lords, like the Tyrells, the Starks, the Tullys, the Arryns, and the Baratheons. We should convince them and worry about Tywin Lannister later."

"If you say so." _Why is he changing the subject?_

"I think I will need to get more involved with the lords than what I originally anticipated." Rhaegar concluded.

"More involved than what you are doing now?" Arthur quickly glanced at him, concerned as one can be. "It's very risky and your father will certainly know if you do."

"Leaving my father in the throne in the state he is in, is risky as well, Arthur." Rhaegar retorted. "Don't worry I have been brooding some ideas for the matter that will protect me from my father while allowing me to do what I must." Rhaegar explained.

"It's doesn't end the danger..."

"What needs to be done, needs to be done," Rhaegar said. "Who knows about you know what, amongst the Kingsguard?"

"Me, Oswell and Prince Lewyn."

"How likely would it be for the three of you to convince Ser Gerold?" Rhaegar inquired.

"Not too much I believe…he likes you well enough…and hates the treatment that the Queen is receiving."

"Then have him informed as well. He is Lord Hightower's uncle and a member of the second most powerful house in the Reach and has multiple connections there, which we certainly need." Rhaegar commanded. "I will approach the Tyrells and Hightowers first since they aren't tied to any alliances that we know of and then I shall move to the alliance or whatever the other four houses are."

"And Ser Barristan, Ser Jonothor and Ser Jaime?" Arthur inquired. "What will we do about them?"

"Ser Barristan will be informed in due time, but not now. He has far too much honor to betray my father in a plot. He will come to our side eventually when everyone else does especially if Ser Gerold comes as well. Ser Jonothor is far too loyal to my father, he will have to remain in the dark as otherwise, we risk our necks." Rhaegar explained. "As for Ser Jaime, he is to be kept in the dark as well. He is still green and secrets such as these can't be trusted to someone so young and whose loyalties aren't known to us yet. Besides he is not with us anymore."

"If that's your plan…" Arthur murmured, still focused on his sister… "I'm not sure if it will work though."

"Oswell should start approaching the lords from the Riverlands. We need to start working on making this plot happen." Rhaegar said as he ignored Arthur's comments.

"As you wish, My Prince." Arthur nodded, seeing that no matter what he said, Rhaegar's opinion would not change…

"So now that we have discussed everything, I believe I will retire lest to make Lord Chelsted and Lord Staunton think that something is amiss." Rhaegar proclaimed as he got up from his seat. "Feel free to watch your sister in peace now."

"I will watch her just like everyone else in this room." Arthur said.

"Just try to not kill the Stark man." Rhaegar japed and Arthur smiled as well.

"Don't worry, Dawn is still being polished to be ready when she needs to intervene…"

"If you say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Rhaegar left the Hall, Arthur noticed the Stark second son approaching his sister and he felt a strong urge to draw Dawn out and carve himself some wolf pelted boots and gloves to warm him when winter returns, but he would have to contend himself from causing a scene, especially with so much at stake…_Where did I get myself into?_

**Jon Arryn I**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Jon received a message from Hoster Tully in the afternoon calling for a meeting in Jon's tent. He was getting tired of Hoster's impatience, as yesterday the man bothered him with it as well. He dispatched a servant to bring Lord Tully in and braced himself for the talk that was to come…

When only one hour remained for the feast to begin, Hoster appeared before him. The Lord Paramount of the Riverlands was taller than Jon, broad and strong looking as well. Donned with brown hair that was a shade away from auburn but with some strings of grey starting to be noticeable. He had deep blue eyes like Jon's, the only resemblance they shared.

While Jon was known to be cautious and prudent in his decisions, Hoster was clearly impatient, proud and ambitious. In fact, had it been Hoster's choice and the war between them and the Targaryens would have been fought a long time ago, something that neither he nor Rickard wished.

Rickard Stark was the one who acted as the middle ground between both, ensuring that Hoster didn't do anything reckless but also to push Jon to be a bit more ambitious.

"Do take a seat, My Lord." Jon offered and then man did as he was told, taking a seat in front of him. "What is it that you wish to talk about, Hoster?"

"About the plan of course," he replied. "Yesterday we did not talk much but I would like to know the situation."

"Haven't we all agreed to see if Rhaegar Targaryen takes the initiative?" Jon asked as a way to reply.

"Indeed we have, but Aerys is here as well…Do you think he will go against his father like this? With so much to lose?"

"If he didn't take in consideration that his father could attend as well, then he is a fool which I doubt Rhaegar Targaryen is," Jon explained. "I'm sure he has something up his sleeve to fix the situation."

"And if he doesn't?" Hoster inquired.

"Well, tough luck for him then, if we convince the Westerlands and the Reach to join us, Aerys is going to be deposed no matter what, it's just a question if Rhaegar is or is not with us." Jon concluded.

"What if Rhaegar Targaryen is as mad as his father?" Hoster inquired worriedly. "What will we do afterward, start the whole thing again?"

"Only two days of tourney have elapsed, Hoster. We have plenty of time to get to know better Rhaegar Targaryen and formulate an opinion on him. Calm down and enjoy the tourney." Jon said smiling. "Patience is certainly a virtue you lack."

"And you have far too much of it," Hoster said bitterly. "Any room we give them and they will get stronger!"

"We wait until the tourney ends as the three of us agreed and no more discussions." Jon countered.

"Fine," Hoster said bitterly. "That's all I wanted to know, I shall go and get myself ready for the feast."

"As you should." Jon nodded as the Riverlord got up and exited the room without so much as a respectful nod. The man was very wrong if he thought he could take charge of things. He was fine with working with Rickard Stark but Hoster was another matter entirely.

Later on, while the feast was entering his last quarter, he excused himself from his bannermen and went on to see if Robert had gotten himself into another drinking contest as Elbert had told him in the morning. It was up to Jon to try and control Robert's many vices…

He loved Robert and Ned as sons, but while Ned was shaped into a proper man taking many traits after him and his real father Lord Rickard, Robert was unpredictable as one could be, mostly because of losing Steffon and his mother. It certainly took a toll on him, even if he tried his best to not show it by laughing and drinking and whoring like a man on a never-ending feast.

No one could deny that Robert was charismatic but he lacked the will and the capacity to rule and both he and Rickard saw that. He could certainly pass as a decent Lord Paramount, but being King as Hoster suggested once was something else entirely. On Jon's head, Robert was the last resort if everything else failed and Rhaegar Targaryen refused to see reason.

He also noted the clear contrast between the plots happening in the shadows and the innocence of most of those attending. In the Stormlands' table, Robert was boasting about something amongst his bannermen, with a cup of wine in his hand of course and his booming laugh…but not truly drunk yet…In the North's table, Ned's siblings were laughing and Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister was hitting Ned's older brother and two more Northerners with a cup of wine…but…where was Ned?

He looked around to the Vale's table, to see if he was with Elbert but he wasn't, Elbert was arm wrestling against Jasper Redfort, a foolish task since Jasper was older, stronger and taller than Elbert.

Sending his nephew to squire for Ned's older brother was probably one of his worst ideas…Elbert looked like a copy of Robert and Ned's older brother, already making his way to brothels and soon enough, to highborn women's skirts, if of course, he didn't start it already…His distant cousin Denys looked more like his late brother Ronnel than Elbert by now which saddened Jon.

Another glimpse at the Stormlands' table to see if Ned was there, and no, no signs of him there either, nor was he in the Westerlands or Reach's tables…or the Riverlands, or Crownlands…

With only one last place to look, he finally found Ned…leaving the Dornish's table with a woman in his arms…It took some time for Jon to process everything…_Ned and a Dornishwoman?_ That certainly brought a smile to Jon's face. A beautiful lady as well with black hair like Robert's and violet eyes?

Besides the Targaryens only the Velaryons, Celtigars and Daynes had violet eyes. Since Ned left the Dornish table, then it meant that she was a Dayne. Now that he thought of it, old Solomon Dayne the Bitter Star had a daughter that should be around Ned's age who was a renowned beauty.

To see his ward, whose shyness was known by all the females of the Vale and branded as boring dance with such a beauty and the fact that they were both smiling and laughing…made Jon's old heart melt with pride…

Could it be that Ned was becoming a little bit like Robert as well? No…Ned would never dishonor a highborn woman…still…you never know with a woman like that…

He watched them dance for quite a while, another of his worst ideas was not giving Ned the proper education on dancing…Seriously, he knew nothing of the steps from any dance, but Solomon's daughter didn't seem to care at all…perhaps they met earlier? _Interesting…_

Finally, after some good fifteen minutes of dancing, they stopped, talked and she left him with a smile, Jon approached his ward and decided to inquire him about this woman…

"Ned…" he called with a raised eyebrow.

"Jon, how are you?" Ned replied with a shy smile.

"Not as good as you seem to be…" he teased and saw Ned get red.

"I..I…"

"A lovely lady you found," he confessed to his ward. "A Dayne?"

"Aye…how did you…"

"Know? I know a bit about Lord Dayne and his family." Jon admitted. "Have you met her before?" he asked in order to satisfy his curiosity.

"I…I met her yesterday…" Ned replied looking at the floor, like if he was facing some sort of trial.

"I see…And what are your feelings about her?"

Ned looked at him sadly. "My feelings really don't matter, I'm sure my father has some plans for me…"

_We did have plans for you…Marry you to Cersei Lannister or Janna Tyrell…but it doesn't seem like Tywin will leave his precious daughter so easily and there were talks that the Tyrells were arranging a marriage of Lady Janna with a Fossoway._ "Why don't you talk to him and ask him what he plans for you at the very least?"

"Do you think I will have a chance of convincing him on such a marriage?" Ned asked worriedly as his gaze went to the Dayne.

"You can expose your case and you might make him consider your proposal and even accept," Jon explained, the woman was a lady-in-waiting to Elia Martell, wife of Rhaegar Targaryen...perhaps the key to everything… "You have to give it a try though."

Ned seemed to give it a thought and finally looked straight into Jon's eyes. "I will ask her first, see if she accepts me. There is no point on inquiring father if she doesn't want to marry me in the first place…"

"That's true, do talk to her and express her your feelings and your wish." Jon said.

"That's very hard for me, Jon," Ned said disappointedly. "I'm not Robert…"

"No you are not, you are Eddard Stark, son of Rickard Stark and you will have to do it your way," Jon told him.

"I will!" he decided. "I will tell her how I feel. I don't know when but I will! I swear it by the Old Gods and the New!"

"That's how I like it but don't take too long, you only have eight more days." _I'm going soft am I not? Perhaps…_

As Ned returned to his siblings' company, while Jon went on to control Elbert who looked like he was going to start a fight with Lyn Corbray for some odd reason.

"Stop this nonsense Elbert!" he shouted at his nephew who struggled on his hold as Jon led him close to the walls to scold him.

"He started it!" Elbert hissed. "He said I wouldn't even reach the finals of the joust! That I was a weakling!"

"You will be a weakling if you drop to his level," Jon explained. "Listen, Elbert, you are my heir. The Vale will be yours not too far in the future as I am but an old man now, and when you rule the Vale, many of your bannermen will disrespect you. Violence can only be used as a last resort when nothing else works."

"But Uncle Jon…"

"No more Uncle Jon!" Jon hissed. "I loved your father Ronnel. He was a good brother and good friend and I will not have you disrespect his memory just because some guy called you weakling!"

Elbert looked to the floor in shame as Jon scolded him. "I'm sorry uncle…"

"Listen to me, you are going to prove he is wrong by reaching the finals, okay?" Jon commanded. "And whatever people tell you, you must control yourself."

"I will, I'm going to show him," Elbert said proudly in his resolution. "But uncle…may I inquire something?"

"Yes?"

"Is Lady Lysa Tully promised to anyone?" His nephew inquired.

"No one as far as I know, why?"

"Just asking…" His nephew said in a quieter tone…was he…was he in love?

"Elbert…are you in love with the girl?" he asked aghast.

"No…no I was….I was just curious, that is all uncle…" His nephew said with a flushed face. "Anyway, I'm going to drink some more wine…to calm myself…"

"Don't get yourself wasted boy."

"I won't...I swear it."

_There is still hope to shape this boy into a proper Arryn somehow, but I will have to be more attentive to him in the future…and…is this some weird love pollen that my nephew and wards are inhaling? _

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	11. A Bunch Of Drunkards

++x++

**Brandon Stark II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"SER AXELL FLORENT AND SER BRANDON STARK, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO JOUST FIELD NUMBER FIVE!" One of the many stewards that were present shouted and Brandon promptly made his way to the field, eager to fight a Reachmen from such a prominent family as the Florents.

Having already defeated nine weak opponents that stood no chance against him, Brandon was quite disappointed since he had expected more struggle in a tourney of such grandiosity. _Hopefully, this Ser Axell Florent guy can put up a fight…_

His hopes were soon crushed when said man appeared before him, he was fat and small and certainly didn't look like a good jouster at all. "Good luck Ser." Brandon politely said as it was expected of him.

The Reachmen began to mock him by laughing. "I don't need luck against a barbarian such as you."

_A barbarian you say?_ "You are right, you will need a miracle now." Brandon quickly retorted while he moved his horse towards his side of the field, angry for the disrespect this man gave him. _You are going to see what a barbarian can do…_

"FIGHT!" The steward shouted.

Brandon commanded his charger Wildbeast at full speed against the destrier of his opponent, he extended the lance to his left side ready to hit. He was going to capitalize on Wildbeast's speed to gain more raw power. The Florent guy wasn't expecting it at all and when he was hit, he went flying a good couple of yards. _Take that you cunt._

"SER BRANDON STARK WINS!" The steward shouted yet another time.

Brandon made his way to the Florent guy and stopped his horse in front of him. "Next time show some courtesy and skills, big mouth!" Then he turned around and made his horse create a cloud of dust with his legs that enveloped the Florent cunt and forced him to cough while the crowd cheered. _That will teach him some humility._

"Ser Brandon, could you please leave your opponent be…" The steward asked with a bored face as he called Brandon to his side.

Even though Brandon felt good for the humiliation he gave the Florent fool, he was a bit ashamed as well… "My apologies goodman, I will stop."

The steward most likely knew he wasn't sorry but continued on with what he wanted to say. "My Lord is done with his official matches for today. The betting matches, are, however, still opened until the dinner feast."

"I certainly appreciate the information." he replied with a nod and went looking for Ethan, his squire, which he found quickly seated on a bench right next to the fields.

"The Reachman didn't stand a chance against you, Bran! That was great!" His squire Ethan said beaming, as Bran unhorsed and gave him Wildbeast's reins. "But what did he tell you for you to make a dust cloud around him?"

"I wished him good luck and the cunt said he didn't need luck to win against a barbarian," Brandon explained while taking his helmet off. "I gave him a little lesson to be more humble."

"Served him right then." Ethan agreed fully. "What a cunt."

"That he was. Many of those southrons don't respect us the way we respect them and that angers me, Ethan, it really does." Brandon ranted. "But whatever. The world is what it is."

"Indeed."

"Are the others still jousting?" Brandon asked curiously as it seemed he was one of the few who had finished all of his jousts.

"They are." Came Ethan's reply.

Brandon noticed others already done such as Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne who were leaving the jousts fields. Brandon took the chance to glance right into the Great Lords' stands where he saw his siblings talking with Howland…or rather his younger siblings as Ned was to their left with the violet-eyed beauty, laughing…Ned laughing and with a lady…now he had seen everything…

"I guess…I will wait here for the rest of them so I can joust with Jeffory, Elbert, and William," Brandon said, eyeing his siblings still. "I will do some jousts with them in the betting matches."

"Alright, I will keep Wildbeast busy and fed." Ethan assured.

_I really don't know how that Dumb Wolf seduced that beauty…_When Brandon first saw her, he too was captivated by her beauty, who wouldn't anyway? She had a perfect shaped body, her face was worthy of being used as a model for statues and her eyes were something else entirely. Yet, despite it all, he decided to allow Ned to have some fun for once, see if he could smile more often…He honestly thought that the beauty would rebuke his brother sooner rather than later after the dance but…it seemed like he had been wrong…she kept seeking Ned's presence and Ned hers…there was definitely something cooking there…

To him, the lady would be yet another conquest, to his brother she seemed to be the world so it was better that she preferred the Quiet Wolf over the Wild one. And perhaps the Wild Wolf could pull some strings with his father…making sure that Ned was not used as a pawn and forced to marry someone he did not wish to…yes…that would be his new plan…

"Bloody Hell!" Robert shouted angrily as he made his way to his squire and woke Brandon from his thoughts. "Take the bloody horse away, Justin and feed him something for tomorrow."

"Yes, My Lord…" The pale blond squire from House Massey replied, afraid of Robert's outburst.

"What's the matter with him?" Brandon asked Ethan who certainly knew better than him what was happening since he had been watching instead of competing.

"He lost his joust against Lord Connington," Ethan explained. "Now he has little chance of going to the final rounds even if wins everything because Lord Connington did the same."

"Really? What a pity…" Brandon confessed. He had hoped to joust against Robert to see how he would fare against one of the strongest and largest men of the realm. Ned did say that Robert hated Lord Connington or something along those lines…That would explain why he was so angry… "Get Wildbeast ready Ethan."

"For what?" Ethan asked confused but Brandon gave him no answer and simply walked away.

Brandon approached the enraged Robert Baratheon who kept cursing at everyone and no one, "Lord Robert, would you care for a friendly match with me?"

"I'm tired of jousting, Lord Brandon." The man replied bitterly. "I have no patience for it."

"What if I offer to pay you some Arbor Gold afterward?" Brandon asked. "Even if you don't win against me?"

"Arbor Gold?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The finest one we can find in Harrentown." Brandon replied grinning.

"I guess…we can make an exception…" Robert grinned as well. "JUSTIN, BRING ME THE DAMNED HORSE!"

Robert's squire came running as fast he could with the horse as Robert put on his antlered helmet back on his head. With that helmet, he truly looked like a war machine…but, of course, Brandon wouldn't back down, he wanted to test his limits.

"Ethan, the horse!" Brandon shouted as he placed on his helmet as well, compared to Robert's, it was a joke of a helmet. Perhaps…he could ask Mikken to make one with a direwolf head after the tourney…

"Here," Ethan said as he returned Wildbeast to him. "Are you sure about this Bran?"

"Of course I am," Brandon said smirking as he jumped to the saddle. "Wolves don't fear stags."

"Stags don't usually look like armored giants." Ethan retorted. "Be careful."

"Everything will be fine, Ethan," he assured as they made way to the betting joust fields. "It's just a friendly match, I will go easy on him."

"I shall go easy on you as well, Lord Brandon," Robert said next to him, apparently having listened to everything said. "May the best man win."

"May the best man win, Lord Robert." Brandon agreed as they went on to their respective sides, waiting for a steward to tell them to begin fighting. And then they began.

They both rode at full speed with their chargers, as Robert managed hit Brandon's shield with his tourney lance, the shield broke in half, such was Robert's strength. Brandon was then forced to return to Ethan. "Give me another shield." he asked and Ethan gave him one.

Robert and he ran at each other again, and then again and then a third time as they managed to get a crowd of people cheering for both. Finally, after five more charges, they hit each other so hard, that they went flying and hit with their asses on the hard floor, and damn did it hurt!

They were like a pair of stones cursing at everything before beginning to laugh loudly as two madmen. "Gods that was great!" Robert barked.

"Aye, it was but the end was shit!" Brandon retorted.

"It was, but now I want my Arbor Gold to end this the proper way!" Robert said laughing as he took off his helmet.

"Aye, let's all go." Brandon agreed as he did the same.

"What about our fight Brandon?" Elbert barked bitterly as he seemed to have been watching the joust just as Jeffory, Kyle and Willam. "You promise you would fight with me today after we were done with our matches!"

"I'm tired Elbert, tomorrow." Brandon dismissed, irritating the young Arryn more.

"It's not fair!"

"I will buy you all a round of Arbor Gold." Brandon proclaimed. "I think it's fair if you ask me."

"Fine," Elbert said defeated. "But only because I love Arbor Gold."

"I never say no to free wine," Willam said laughing. "Especially from Bran's pocket and not mine."

And so they went…to the tavern in Harrentown just outside the castle walls…the hours passed and they all got drunk.

"I swear to ya, Bran!" Robert hiccupped in the middle of his sentence and pointed his cup to him. "Ya should have seen Bessie and her big teats, ya could drown in 'em!" Robert laughed as loudly as…well Brandon knew not. "Thank the Gods for Bessie and her teats!"

"And I tell ya, Bobby…" Brandon hiccupped as well and pointed his cup to him just like Robert had done. "I met the whore with the biggest arse in the fucking realm! Right at Wintertown, Eli was the whore's name and Gods her arse was something out of this world!"

"I'd try that Eli someday…" Robert confessed laughed.

"Ya won't…" Brandon said, a hint of remorse making him slightly less drunk. "She is dead…of child labor as far as I'm told…" Eli…she was a good woman even if a whore and Brandon missed her. "And you will marry ma sister so you ya better respect her or I will cut yer balls off, ya hear me?"

"Aye…I hear ya…" Robert nodded with a hiccup…he seemed to have been slightly affected by Eli's story as well but not as much as he was… "I promise I will be a good husband to her."

"Good." Brandon said as he drank another cup of Dornish wine…Arbor Gold was way too expensive but Gods be damned that the Dornish wine was way too strong…

Every other soul that was not part of their group were watching them aghast and there were a few reasons to do so: Willam and Jeffory were happily singing The Bear and the Maiden Fair, Elbert was trying to hold the table, so the table wouldn't fall to the ground it any event…Ethan and Justin were sleeping like the little kids they still sort of were, while Kyle was throwing up already…

"Ah, Gods Kyle…" Brandon shouted disgusted at the Valeman. "Gods…"

"What is the meaning of all of this?"

Ned's voice made them all, except those who were sleeping, look towards him. Ned seemed to just have entered the tavern with Mark Ryswell, Wendel Manderly, Jorah Mormont, Martyn Cassel and Lord Arryn…none had smiling faces…

"Hello brother…came to have a drink as well? Brandon asked smiling, ignoring the serious looks from the newcomers.

"You all had far too many drinks it seems." Ned dismissed it all. "Gods…Kyle is throwing up already…"

"Kyle can't take shit…" Elbert proclaimed half asleep.

"Look at all of you, you look a disgrace." Lord Arryn barked. "Elbert you can't even stand up can you boy?"

"M…maybe…not?"

"By the Seven…" Lord Arryn sighed as he picked Elbert's arm and with the other he picked Kyle. "You two have had enough."

"Oh come on Jon!" Robert hissed. "It was just a few cups!"

"I can see it very well Robert. A few cups…" Lord Arryn said with sarcasm. "I'm going to take these two back to their tents." The old lord said to Ned and the sober Northmen. "Take the rest of them to their tents if you can."

"Will do." Ned nodded as he picked Brandon's arm. "Come, you drunkard, you need to rest."

"I'm still standing…better than I ever did…" Brandon retorted but stood up nevertheless.

"For now." Ned wisely said...wisely said…

Once they were out of the tavern, Brandon decided to satiate his curiosity. "How did you found us, brother?"

"When you all took too long we got worried and apparently we were right in doing so…" Ned said. "It was Jorah who saw all of you walk towards Harrentown so we came to see if you were here somehow."

"Ya didn't have to take me to my bed, Ned," Brandon told Ned. "I'm a grown man ya know? I can walk by myself."

"Sometimes I do wonder if that is true…" Ned whispered and they both chuckled.

"Did I happen to interrupt your…date somehow?" he asked.

"What date?" Ned questioned with a confused look.

"With the raven-haired beauty, you Dumb Wolf!" Brandon barked. "Who else?"

"It wasn't a date and you didn't interrupt us," Ned said. _Of course…_ "I led her back to Princess Elia's company as soon as the jousts ended."

"So…have ya fucked her yet?" Brandon asked with a smirk.

Ned stopped walking and looked straight into him. "Of course I haven't!" he said annoyed. "Brandon, you know I won't dishonor her!"

"Oh come on Neddy!" Brandon remarked bored. "Ya ought to bed the lady!"

"I won't bed her!" Ned insisted.

"What's her name? I have to know her name." he asked curiously, he certainly wanted to know the identity of the woman who conquered his brother's heart.

"Her name is Ashara Dayne." Ned replied shyly, half blushing. _Look at this little fool…_

_But…_ "Dayne?" he inquired surprised. "Is she related to Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard?"

"Aye, she is his sister."

"So she is Dornish?" Brandon asked aghast at the realization he just had.

"She is."

"And ya just flaccid about it?"

"What do you mean flaccid about it?" Ned asked confused yet again. _This Dumb Wolf…_

"A Dornishwoman is fancying ya and ya just do nothin about it? Do ya even know the big reputation the Dornishwomen have in bed? You'd be in heaven now! Yet, here ya are…in the living hell with the rest of us mere mortals…Gods Ned, you're hopeless!"

"Yes, I'm hopeless, that's how I am." Ned scoffed. "Stop annoying me with it."

"And what makes ya think she is still a maiden? She is Dornish so her maidenhead perhaps doesn't matter that much to her." Brandon inquired and he saw his brother shake.

"It matters not if she a maiden or not, I don't care about it." Ned barked. "I think…I think I love her truly…not her maidenhead." he was now blushing…_what a lovesick fool…_

"Ah, I knew the Quiet Wolf was in the heat!" he barked laughing and hiccupping. "But in all seriousness, you just proved my point, brother. If you don't care about her maidenhead, then why don't you lay with her?"

"Because there are other people who will care," Ned said. "Like her father, brother and else. I will not bed her."

"Fine, fine brother. I got your point…" Brandon decided to ignore the bedding part. His brother did have a few valid points though he still thought she was no maiden. "And does she love you too?"

"I don't know…"

_Gods be damned…_ "Do ya know anything, Dumb Wolf?"

"I know nothing…" Ned replied with a very serious, stoic face.

"Course ya don't, ya fool." Brandon chuckled with his brother's foolishness. "Ya just a Dumb Wolf!"

"I guess I am."

"Why don't you propose to her?" Brandon inquired prompting his brother to glance weirdly.

"I'm gathering the courage to do it," Ned murmured shyly and Brandon was certainly surprised by it...he was not expecting Ned to seriously ask for her hand… "But I lack it of course..."

_That will not be a problem…_ "Don't worry I got ya back, Ned!" Brandon confessed between more hiccups. "You tell her that you love her, she tells ya that she loves ya and then we all tell father to allow the bloody marriage and ya all live happily ever after, like the maidens from the songs."

"You should really go to sleep," Ned said chuckling. "Your brain is not working properly…"

"I'm not lying Ned!" he tried to sound as serious and as convincing as a big drunkard could sound. "Father wanted me to find you some southern harlot to marry in this bloody tourney…"

"He did?" Ned asked surprised.

"Aye, some bitch from the Westerlands or the Reach, but I always knew you would fall for a Dornish woman," Brandon confessed in the middle of laughs. "I actually said something like that to him when we had this conversation."

"But if he wants me to marry a wo…"

"You will marry the bloody Dornish Lady!" Brandon barked, as he saw his brother doing what he thought he would, accept whatever fate father had chosen for him. "I won't even attend your wedding otherwise."

"But father…"

"Screw father, Ned!" Brandon ranted angered. "He gave me full authority to find you a wife and I bloody found you one!"

"Brandon…" Ned still sounded unconvinced still…but Brandon would make it work.

"Ah, give me a hug ya Dumb Wolf!" he asked or more like he demanded, as he grabbed Ned into a bear hug. "I'm proud of you brother."

"Are you sure about this?" Ned asked. "Father…"

"I'm as sure as I am sure that I'm going to throw up…Fuck!" he made his way to a nearby bush as fast as he could and began throwing up.

"You should restrain yourself from drinking after today…until the tourney ends at least…before you cause another stupid scene like this one."

"I love ya too, Ned."

"You are hopeless, you know that?"

"Let's just hope your Dornish girlfriend doesn't do what the Dornish wine just did to me tonight…I can't see myself bringing you to your tent."

"Neither can I see you carrying me to my tent…" Ned countered. "Even drunk I still think I would have to carry you back…"

Brandon began another fit of laughter at Ned's jape and this time Ned joined him as well. _This brother of mine…_

**Lyanna Stark III**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

It was rather late in the night, and Lyanna wasn't yet asleep, she was patiently waiting for someone to come into her tent…and there he came…her brother Benjen together with Howland bringing more armor pieces of which some of them she would use in her plan to avenge Howland from those bullies.

"So do we have the whole armor set, Ben?" Lyanna asked while the two of them dropped the spares onto the quite large stack that she already had.

"Yes, we have enough for two or three full sets," Benjen replied rubbing his head from the sweat. "I stole bits from different people, so it will always be mismatched, but they are surely sturdy enough for jousting…"

Stole? "What do you mean you stole them?" Lyanna asked aghast upon hearing her younger brother's deed. "I told you to ask for them, not steal them, you stupid! It will get us in trouble!" she barked at her brother's stupidity. "We are trying to be discreet here, not making a bloody mess!"

"Calm down Lya, these were spares of their armors, they won't care about them!" Benjen insisted.

"Still…" she murmured worriedly while glancing the stack of armor pieces.

"They won't care Lya, just trust me on this one!" Benjen hissed.

"Fine! These will have to do…" she concluded sighing. "And let us hope you are right, brother or we will be in trouble!"

"My Lady, My Lord…I beg you both to reconsider your plan." Howland pleaded worriedly. "I don't wish for any of you to get in trouble, because of me and it seems we already are in quite a mess…there is still time to…"

"Do not worry Howland, these fools will pay for what they did to you." she assured him with a confident smile, but his face remained unchanged.

"That's precisely why I'm worried, My Lady…" Howland confessed in a serious face. "I didn't ask for any of this…"

"Then why have you been praying if not for something like this to happen?" Ben asked a bit too bitterly.

"I prayed for the Old Gods to lend me the strength to endure and ignore my feelings of dishonor and resentment," Howland replied sadly. "Not for this."

"But they hurt your pride and honor and of your people, Howland!" Ben said wisely in her eyes. "And the North Remembers."

"I know they did, but it's all because I came here. I should have remained where I was before I came here…" Howland admitted, still not revealing where he had been…

"Too bad that I already joined the lists as a mysterious knight, Howland." she proclaimed. "There is no turning back now I'm afraid and worry not for I will avenge you and your people from these stupid squires."

"My Lady, please I beg to reconsider this…I don't wish for you to be in trouble or to get injured…If something happens to you My Lady…I…"

"I'm the best horse rider of the North and I know how to use the tourney lance," she explained. "I'm sure I will be able to kick their asses to dirt."

"But My Lady, we saw them jousting today and they know how to do it properly." Howland retorted.

"I will send their arses to the ground!" she hissed. "I'm no weak flower Howland, I can take them down and I sure will. And for fuck sake stop calling me My Lady, my name is Lyanna and I'm certainly not a bloody lady!"

"Give up Howland, she won't back down, she is too stubborn for that and you are just making her fuss about it. Soon her tent will be full of Northmen asking what is happening," Ben said, playing around in her favor. "We should leave the tent before someone hears us…"

"Yes, you should, I need some privacy now, shoo with you. Shoo!" she interjected as she kicked them all off her tent.

Alone now, she soon began imagining herself as the Knight of the Laughing Tree, the name she gave to the steward because she painted one on her shield. It was her chance to shine brightly and avenge her newfound friend and maybe, just maybe…her name will be kept on those songs she hated…

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	12. The Knight Of The Laughing Tree

++x++

**Lyanna Stark IV**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The day was ending and it was finally time for Lyanna to make an appearance and joust. She couldn't deny that she was more than nervous since she had never jousted before and to make matters worse, she was to face with trained and experienced jousters…But she would prove her worth, she would prove that she could do it even if she was a woman.

Benjen was helping her don the armor set they chose. Luckily for her, Ned was too entranced with the Lady Ashara and Brandon had been jousting all day, so a little lie from her such as I'm not feeling well due to my moon blood worked pretty well to avoid any of her brother's unwanted suspicions, so only Benjen and Howland knew.

"There, all equipped." Ben finally said as he patted her armor.

"Alright…I'm ready…" she said as she put on her helmet. "Let's do this."

"Be extra careful in your jousts Lya," Ben said with a worried face. "Ned and Bran will fall on me if something was to happen to you…"

"I will be, don't worry, everything is fine." Lyanna dismissed her younger brother's concern. She knew she could do this. "I'm going to kick their arses," she said as she mounted Winterstorm, her white charger. "Wish me luck brother."

"I already did," Ben said. "You are going to need it…"

"Good boy." she then commanded Winterstorm to move and there she went, to her challenge.

She arrived at the betting joust fields as the official matches of the day had ended a while ago. She wondered if Brandon had made it to the finals…If he did or if he didn't, mattered not for she had three targets to defeat: Ser Harys Haigh, Ser Boros Blount, and Ser Hosteen Frey.

While galloping in the fields she noticed so many pairs of eyes staring upon her, no doubt asking who this mysterious knight was. Amidst them, she also found her older brother with his friends and Robert staring at her as she stopped in front of a steward.

"Look Ethan, another cunt who thinks he is Ser Barristan the Bold…seriously these kids…" It was her bloody brother speaking…_Did that stupid just call me a cunt?_ No, she had no time for this now, she would take her sweet revenge later, but not now.

"Ser? What is that you wish?" Asked the steward with a confused stare.

She tried her best to sound as manly as she could. "I'm the Knight of the Laughing Tree and I wish to fight three men present in this ground."

Laughs began to be heard and she turned around to see Brandon laughing the loudest. "OH GODS…THE KNIGHT OF THE FUCKING LAUGHING TREE!" he said as he couldn't hold himself anymore. "Where did this kid came from?"

_BRANDON FUCKING STARK…You are going to pay dearly for this, I swear on the damned tree I have painted in this stupid shield Benjen stole somewhere._

"And who do you wish to joust against?" Asked the steward, liberating her from her thoughts of revenge. "Your matches have expired."

"I care not for them," she said loudly and confidently though in reality she would have liked to partake in the official jousts. "I only care about betting matches against three opponents. The first of which is Ser Harys Haigh." After having watched all three of them yesterday, she concluded that Ser Harys was the weakest of the three.

The steward turned to Ser Harys, just as many of those present. "Ser Harys do you accept this knight's challenge?"

"I do!" The man said without blinking. "And I shall have that fine horse afterward!" he said confidently. Lyanna wondered if her older brothers would find out about Winterstorm…Bran did not seem like he noticed but Ned…she was unsure but hoped he did not either …_Focus Lyanna! You can do this!_

Both her and Ser Harys made their way to the jousting field, a boy she didn't know was placed as her squire because they figured she didn't have any which she did not and could not. The kid gave her a tourney lance…it was heavier than what she thought but it seemed as if she could hold it with just one hand if she positioned it right…when she was comfortable with it, she got herself in position. _Please Gods, give me the strength to send this man to the ground._

"FIGHT!" The steward shouted and so she went, commanding Winterstorm at full pace, she positioned her lance a bit lower than normal in hopes to surprise the opposing knight, while she lifted her shield to match his own lance. When they hit each other the Haigh knight went on flying and she was still on her horse…she had won her first joust…

"THE KNIGHT OF THE LAUGHING TREE WON!" Shouted the steward and she heard cheers from the crowds after her match, she felt so happy and proud of herself…but there was still work to do…

"Next, I challenge Ser Boros Blount!" she shouted with more confidence now that she had actually defeated someone.

"Ser Boros, do you accept the knight's challenge?" The steward inquired as he was supposed.

The man seemed hesitant upon agreeing but men were proud and so he finally proclaimed. "I do!"

Like against Ser Harys, she made her way to her side of the field and got the lance from the boy. The steward called for them to begin fighting not long after. Once again she commanded Winterstorm to gallop at full pace and she did exactly as she had done with Ser Harys hoping for the same results but this time, it did not work quite well…they both broke their lances instead.

Lyanna returned to her improvised squire and asked for another one. She had two options…find a new strategy or do the same thing twice and surprise Ser Boros with it as most likely he was not expecting her to such a thing. She decided on doing this last option.

They clashed once again, but her gamble proved the right thing to do, as she managed to hit Ser Boros' shoulder and make him lose his balance and fall off his horse. Once again the crowds cheered for her but with even more intensity than before. _One more to go…_

"My final challenge is to Ser Hosteen Frey!" The most intimidating of the three…a lesser version of Robert…uglier as well, but like Robert very muscular and certainly with a lot of strength…

"I accept the challenge." Ser Hosteen proclaimed confidently as he grabbed his helmet from the boldest of the squires as she remembered it. _Okay Lyanna, only this one remains…focus…_

The joust began soon enough and she quickly understood she wasn't able to compete with his strength at all. But he lacked the skill and horsemanship so she had to take advantage of that.

After breaking seven lances, her confidence was running away as fast as it came…she tried different strategies like aiming higher, aiming lower, focus all of her strength at a specific point, but she wasn't going anywhere and worse still, she was now getting very tired…she was in need of a new strategy or Ser Hosteen would be able to defeat her and let all of her work go to waste.

On her eighth lance she decided to aim for the only the thing she hadn't yet, his head, she was betting everything on that move, if it failed she would lose all of her strength and be an easy prey for the Rivermen's next clash.

She gave Winterstorm the order to move as fast as it could and when she was close to Ser Hosteen she moved the lance to his neck area, giving the man no time to react and consequently, he hit the lance with such force that he almost looked like he was floating before hitting the floor as there was no horse below him anymore.

She had won…despite the difficulty she faced against the Frey knight, she won…Not only that but she was receiving cheers from the crowds, it was like a dream come true, at that moment, she was a true knight somehow. She decided to wave at the crowds and thank the support they were giving her.

"Excuse me Ser…" It was Ser Harys who spoke and with a worried face. "I need my horse and armor to compete in the tourney…and…my father will not forgive me if I don't bring them home…so please Ser…is there a way I can ransom them back? For a fair price, of course…I don't have much money with me…"

She had been practicing this since she decided to compete. "You can have your armor and your horse, back, if you teach your squire about honor."

The knight was surprised by her conditions. "Teach him about honor?"

"Yes, good Ser." she insisted. "Your squire, Ser Boros' squire and Ser Hosteen's squire lack any real condition to be knights as of now as they lack honor. They attacked a defenseless man for no reason and should be scolded for it."

"Does that mean you will give us our things if we teach them about honor?" Ser Boros asked. "That simple?"

"Indeed." she replied.

"Kean come here now!" Ser Hosteen shouted at his squire, even if still in pain from the impact he received.

"Yes Milord…" the squire asked scared and she had to contain herself from laughing at the sight.

Ser Hosteen then proceeded to hit the squire and Lyanna almost felt pity for the boy…almost… "Apologize for whatever you have done, now!" Ser Hosteen demanded.

"What for Milord? I don't know what I did!"

"All the same! Apologize so I can have my horse back." The Frey knight insisted.

"I'm sorry Ser for whatever I did…"

"That's enough. Ser Hosteen the armor and horse are yours." she concluded.

"Thank you Ser, I'm sorry for whatever he did as well." Ser Hosteen apologized while she could see him humiliated from the whole affair…

"As you should be." she boldly said.

"Ser…" Ser Boros said with a displeased look on his face. "My squire Larris has something to say as well."

"I'm sorry Ser…"

"There, can I have my things back now?" Ser Boros asked impatiently, she could see the wonderful example that squires were learning from…

"Yes, and I hope this doesn't happen again, Ser Boros." she said.

"It won't, I can assure that much Ser." Ser Boros remarked but she didn't know what he truly meant by it… "Rest of a good day to you."

"Ser, me and Elden…we are sorry for whatever trouble he caused…" Ser Harys apologized in a polite nod.

"Truly, Ser…I'm sorry…Ser…" The squire agreed stammering.

"I hope this doesn't repeat itself," she said. "The horse and armor are yours, Ser Harys."

"Thank you, good Ser." Ser Harys and the squired nodded.

Now for as she much as she wanted to keep jousting, she had to go away and disappear, perhaps the Knight of the Laughing Tree could return some other day…in some other tourney…

"Ser." The steward called with a troublesome face. "His Grace, King Aerys wants to speak to you." _Oh Gods…what does that ugly man want with me?_

"Of course…" she had no other choice but to follow him.

As the steward led her to royal stands, which were above the Great Lords ones, she glanced at her family…Ben and Howland were worried and so was Ned who wasn't in Lady Ashara's company like she predicted he would be…Her middle brother likely knew it was her…Did Benjen tell him? She was into so much trouble now…

"Good knight!" The King shouted from his stands all joyful as she stood in front of him. "What a magnificent spectacle you presented us with this afternoon!"

"Thank you Your Grace." she shouted as well, to be heard, less to make the man angry…

"Please do remove the helmet so we can see the face of the Knight of the Laughing Tree!" The King commanded with a smile…Now she was fucked…she couldn't remove the helmet because if she did, she would bring trouble to her family and to Howland…

"I'm afraid I cannot do what Your Grace requests of me." she politely said, hoping the King would somehow understand but…she knew he wouldn't…and he didn't…

The King lost his smile and began to look at her in a weary way, she could see it even if quite far from her…Then he began shaking and gritting his teeth…"NO? YOU DARE TO DISOBEY YOUR KING?" he screamed. "I'M YOUR KING AND WHAT I SAY, YOU DO! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Your Grace I seriously can't take off my helmet, please forgive me…"

"LIAR!" The King screamed. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, A TRAITOR!"

"Your Grace I assure you, I'm no traitor!" she was now desperate as her worst thoughts were slowly becoming a reality…_Gods why is the King bloody mad!_

"LIES AND MORE LIES! THAT STUPID TREE YOU HAVE IN YOUR SHIELD IS MAKING FUN OF ME! I KNOW IT IS! AND YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" The King continued his shouts. "SER GEROLD, SER JONOTHOR FETCH ME THIS TRAITOR!"

Left with no options, she commanded Winterstorm to ride away at full speed, away from everyone's eyes in the direction of the Godswood. She had planned with Ben and Howland to have a meeting with them there, after the deed was done…the conditions were different now but she couldn't go back to her tent as there would be way too many people seeing her in the city of tents and they could trace her escape all the way to her people's tents.

Upon arriving in the Godswood, she unhorsed and took the cell of her horse, throwing it behind a large sentinel tree. Then she hit the back of Winterstorm, commanding it to run away. On foot now, she dropped off her shield behind another tree and a little farther in, she took refuge behind the Heart Tree, a massive tree, scarred during the times of the Dance of Dragons and with a very ugly face, which resembled despair…just as she was feeling in that very moment.

_I just need to wait for Ben and Howland to rescue me…I will wait, they won't be too far away, I'm sure…I hope so…_

But she waited and waited, and no sign of them, her despair was getting unbearable, tears were flowing down from her eyes at the thought of someone other than them finding her and she being killed…_Oh Gods…I'm done for…Ben, Howland…Ned…Bran...please…save me…_

Suddenly she heard steps and voices coming in her way…

"Judging by the sigil on the shield, the knight followed the Old Gods so this seems like a logical place to take a look…" A woman's voice remarked with far too much accuracy…so much accuracy that she took a peek to see who the bitch was and…_Lady Ashara?_ "Besides some of my friends such as little Clarisse saw the knight run in this direction."

"What if little Clarisse lied to you?" A knight of the Kingsguard asked. The black bat of his helmet betrayed him as Ser Oswell.

"And why would she lie to me, Oswell?" Ashara asked indignantly. "I brought her along to keep me informed about things, not to lie to me. I know she will not do such a thing."

_Wait…informed of things? Did Ashara have spies somehow? What in Seven Hells is happening here?_

"Spying isn't something very honorable for someone who values honor so much, Ser…"

A manly voice remarked behind her and as she quickly turned to it, scared, she saw the Crown Prince with her shield and another Kingsguard right beside her, she was cornered with nowhere to go…desperately, she tried to make a run for it, but the knight was expecting it and placed his feet to make her trip to the floor and quickly immobilized her…

She tried her best to get free of the knight's grip but to no avail…she didn't have enough strength and he had blocked her arms and legs…she was done for…

"You caught him?" Ser Oswell asked as he and Ashara approached.

"Arthur don't be so aggressive with him!" Ashara demanded at what was certainly Ser Arthur Dayne, her brother. "You will make him more scared than what he already is! This isn't why we came here for!"

"If I give him room, he will run away, Ash." Ser Arthur said and he couldn't be more right, she would escape if given the chance…she had to, she didn't want to die…

"Well my friends, I don't know about you all but I'm going to unmask this one!" Ser Oswell said as his hands approached her helmet, she gave it her all in one more final struggle to get free, but she failed…Ser Oswell took off her helmet…

"By the Seven…" Ashara said as if she had seen a ghost. "Lyanna? Oh Gods…"

Lyanna didn't reply and kept struggling with all her might, trying to gather strength she didn't even have…

"Lyanna?" Ser Oswell inquired aghast as well. "As in Lyanna Stark? So the Knight of the Laughing Tree is a bloody northerner woman and not a man like we anticipated?"

"Leave my sister alone!"

At the shout, they all turned to her left side…There, were Ben, Howland and Ned as well, her brothers had swords at hand and Howland had his three-pronged spear. While Ben and Howland were nervous, Ned was not. If two days ago he had been afraid of Ser Arthur Dayne chasing him because he was seeing the latter's sister, now any trace of fear had evaporated from him…

"You should hide that sword away before you get yourself killed." Ser Oswell said as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "I think you know who you are speaking with."

"I said, leave my sister alone!" Ned shouted again ignoring Ser Oswell's threats, he wasn't backing down, she feared the worst…a clash between her brothers and the Kingsguard…

"If it's a fight you want, you will have it." Ser Oswell shouted back as he unleashed his sword and began to move towards Ned…

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Ashara was the one shouting now, desperate as she was, she grabbed Ser Oswell's shoulder. "We weren't going to harm the Knight or rather your sister Ned, we wanted to find him or rather her before other people could. I swear it to you by the Old Gods and the New."

"Oswell back off." The Prince commanded. "There is no need for a fight. Arthur, let her go."

"As you wish." Both knights complied with the command.

When she was let free, she didn't wait a single second, she got up and ran straight into Ned's arm, immediately feeling safer… "I'm so sorry Ned, I…" she felt more tears run down her cheeks and she couldn't help but hug her brother harder, not wishing to leave him by any means.

"It's okay Lya, you are safe now," Ned cued with a shy smile and hugged her back. "I won't let them harm you."

"I urge you all to leave the Godswood as fast as you can, Lord Stark." The Prince said. "Lady Ashara shall help you in that regard. I'm aware you are both…well acquainted…"

"Aren't you going to do escort her back to your father?" Ned asked, forgetting the etiquette he was supposed to have with the Prince but she did not think he cared at this point.

"So he can burn her?" The Prince asked. "No, I never had that intention in mind, Lord Stark, my intentions were what Lady Ashara said nothing else."

"I'm sure it will cause you problems with your father, the King, My Prince..." she remarked worriedly.

"It might cause him some fits of anger, but nothing too extreme, I can assure you that, My Lady." The Prince explained with a shy smile.

"Come with me Ned," Ashara said as she approached them. "All of you, we ought to get rid of that armor."

The Prince, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell nodded and left with her shield while her brothers helped her get rid of that cursed armor. Lyanna sighed in relief once she was free of the armor…but, not from the sweat it seemed

"Okay, let us go, we do not have much time." Ashara commanded and they all followed her, but Lyanna was wary of Ned's crush now, she had spies!

Speaking of Ned… "Ned, how did you find out it was me?" Lyanna asked curiously and nervously.

"House Haigh, Blount, and Frey…these were the Houses to whom the squires who bullied Howland were squiring to weren't they?" Ned asked without expecting an answer. "Besides, the horse looked like yours and Benjen confirmed my suspicions when I asked him."

She turned to Benjen with an annoyed look. "Don't look at me like that!" Benjen muttered. "He already knew most of it, I just told him he was right…"

"Still, you were supposed to keep it a secret, you stupid!" she hissed wanting to strangle her younger brother so very much…

"You were reckless Lya!" Ned ranted, having now calmed down a slight bit. "You could have injured yourself or worse, the King called for your head! You can be killed if he catches you! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wanted to avenge Howland's honor…" she confessed. "I wanted to do the right thing…"

"Why didn't you ask me or Bran to do it? We would do it if you asked…why take such a large risk when you never jousted before?" Her brother asked.

"I wanted to prove I am worthy!"

"Worthy of what?"

"Of being equal to a man! That I'm capable of doing it myself!" she proclaimed bitterly. "I never thought it was going to end like this Ned, I swear! I was going to disappear after I finished the three jousts but the King did not allow me to."

"Lya…"

"It's done now Ned," she concluded sadly. "I just hope the Prince keeps his word…"

"He will," Ashara replied. "You don't have to worry about that, you can trust Rhaegar."

As they exited the Godswood, a young boy was waiting for them.

"Go and spread the rumor that the Knight most likely went further south towards the God's Eye." Ashara commanded the kid.

"Yes, Milady." The boy said as he quickly disappeared.

"He was a spy of yours too?" Lyanna asked with a serious look intended to the violet-eyed beauty that her brother was infatuated with, catching the woman off guard.

"What do you mean by a spy?" Ned asked confused.

"She found where I was because of them, Ned!" Lyanna hissed, she didn't trust Ashara anymore. "She has spies!"

"Is it true Ashara? Do you have spies?" Ned asked incredulously.

"Yes." The Dornishwoman said with a sad face.

"How many spies do you have around us?" Ned asked getting more serious by the second…

"Around you, I have none." The woman quickly replied.

"Because you can spy on us yourself?" Ned asked as his anger was getting out of control…

"What? No! Ned, you got it all wrong…" Ashara sounded genuinely desperate at that moment…

"Why do you need spies for, Ashara?" Ned asked in shouts already, Lyanna had never seen her brother so angry…

"Because I need to protect those I love!" she confessed in shouts as well. "I told you that King's Landing is a nest of vipers and I meant every word of it! How am I supposed to protect my loved ones if I don't know who is threatening them?" she signed after calming down a bit. "In King's Landing everyone has spies Ned, everyone finds secrets to mess with other people. I don't do that, but I will never, ever let someone hurt my friends without me knowing about it!"

"So you drop down to their level? You have spies because they also have them?" Ned continued barking and she had to stop her brother for he was the one making the fuss now.

"Ned, calm down!" Lyanna urged. "You are not being yourself!"

"She betrayed my trust!" Ned shouted angrily, now to her as well. "How am I supposed to calm down?"

"I'm sorry you don't understand it then Ned…" Ashara said signing. "I will not say anything else to you today as I believe the best solution is to allow you to calm down and formulate your opinion after what I told you…"

"It is better that way…" Lyanna murmured, cursing herself for this mess she made…it seemed today was not a good day for her at all…

"I was planning on…us…having a little horse ride tomorrow…I…I…don't think you will come now but…if…if you find it in yourself to at least understand me…meet me by the stables tomorrow morning…" The Dornishwoman turned towards Lyanna with a shy and broken smile. "Lyanna…I did enjoy you sending those three men to the dirt…but please…be more careful…the King was very angry and I swear to you that is not something you should do…"

Even if she was distrustful of Ashara, something about the way she was speaking seemed to tell she wasn't lying and she just destroyed the relationship between her brother and the woman…she was feeling worse than shit now… "I'm sorry…Lady Ashara…"

"If you have to apologize, please apologize to your brother," she said as she took a last glance at Ned, she looked like she had tears at the corner of her eyes but began walking away certainly not wishing for them to see them... "I…wish you all…to be safe…" she said while she disappeared from their line of sight…

When Ashara was out of their view she noticed Ned was shattered. "Do you hate her now?" Lyanna asked worriedly and sad…

"I can't hate her…" Ned confessed while he sighed. "But she certainly has been hiding far too much from me and was naïve enough to not hide anything from her…love has made me stupid…"

"Ned…" she muttered.

"You know it's true Lya, so don't deny it." Ned said.

"Will you meet her tomorrow though?" Ben asked. "Like she asked of you?"

"I don't know…" Ned replied. "Let's just go back to the tents, this was far too much to my head, it's hurting and people are after Lya…it will be better if she…stays in bed sick from her moonblood…" At this Lyanna blushed…

"I'm sorry My Lords…I shouldn't really have come to this tourney…" Howland finally broke the silence he had been this entire time. "It's all my fault this happened…"

"It's not your fault Howland," Ned assured. "You have been a great friend to all of us. I wish I could have done more for you, but Lya beat me to it. Don't worry about it though, everything will surely fix itself somehow."

_I hope it will…My stupidity led to this…Gods…_

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	13. Hard Confessions

++x++

**Eddard Stark VI**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"You should have entered the lists, Ned," Brandon commented while he, Ned, Ben, and Howland took breakfast in the morning of the fifth day, in their tent. "I'm sure you would have gotten yourself into the finals as well. Perhaps we could have had a Stark duel in the final joust…I would have allowed you to win, little brother so you could crown your Queen of Love and Beauty…"

Ned glanced his older brother with a frown. Ashara and her spies were still tormenting him…maybe he exaggerated with his anger…she wasn't a bad woman…but... "The bright side is that you will not need to share the glory with anyone else."

Brandon must have noticed the heavy faces of all of them… "Why am I having breakfast with two Neds and one even broodier Ned today?"

They all looked at Brandon with grim faces and then returned to their eating as if Brandon didn't deserve any importance…which was bad really…

"Now, I'm seriously starting to get worried with you all…" Brandon confessed as his expression got darker too. "What in Seven Hells happen to you all? And why hasn't Lya joined us for breakfast? Is she still sick because…because of her moonblood?"

"Lya is the Knight of the Laughing Tree." Ben spat out and both Ned and Howland glanced with murderous glances. _Now we are fucked…_

"Now you are joking!" Brandon proclaimed laughing loudly until he noticed that neither Ned nor Howland were imitating him. "It's not a jape?" His brother asked Ned himself, hoping for him to dismiss Ben's statement but Ned knew not what to say… "Lyanna is…the Knight of the Fucking Laughing Tree…"

"Before you freak out, everything has already been fixed." Ned quickly said in hopes to avoid his brother's outburst, seeing the anger build up. "She did what she did and the Knight of the Laughing Tree will not appear again. I swear it."

"I have half a mind to teach that little troublemaker how to behave!" Brandon ranted angrily. "She is not a fucking knight! Why the fuck did she do this shit? Gods!"

"Brandon!" Ned shouted. "She learned her lesson already, I ranted her yesterday!"

"The King wants her fucking head for fuck sake!" Brandon hissed. "Tell me you are not worried about it!"

"I am!" Ned confessed. "But the King will not find it's her and so she won't lose her head." Ned said, hoping that what Ashara and the Crown Prince guaranteed was true.

"You are far too soft on her, she will never learn this way!" Brandon continued his rant.

"And what will you do, beat her? Make her run away?" Ned inquired pissed as well. "Forget it, Brandon. Lyanna got the ranting she deserved and she is afraid. Ranting her more will do no good and will bring more attention to us when what we need is secrecy."

"Fine!" Brandon said as he got up and made his way to the entrance of the tent. "But if this shit brings us more trouble, I swear to you, Ned she will be having no more thoughts of being a knight!" And with that said his older brother left the tent.

"Fuck me!" Ned cursed. "Everything is going south now!"

"We can't allow ourselves to sink in despair Lord Eddard." Howland wisely said, yet easier to say than do.

"Howland is right…" Ben agreed.

"Couldn't you keep it to yourself, Ben?" Ned questioned indignantly. "You just had to tell what happened, to the most unpredictable of us! Great job!"

"I'm sorry…I…"

"Forget about it…" Ned quickly dismissed, seeing his brother almost breaking into tears. "We must keep an eye on her…she is afraid…"

"I was planning on doing that brother." Ben said, still sad with the rant he got if it could be called a rant…

"Howland, I must ask you to stay with us as well. I know I'm probably abusing your kindness but..."

"Far from it Lord Eddard, you Starks have been nothing but good to me. It's the least I can do considering it was because of me this all happen..." Howland said with a shy smile. "And I say you should go meet the Lady Ashara and fix a problem that is easy to fix."

"I…"

"Come on, Lord Eddard, you fancy the lady and you know her explanation had fundaments and that you can't really blame her," Howland said. "Go My Lord. Me and Lord Benjen are enough to watch Lady Lyanna. And I swear by the Gods that no more things such as the one that happened yesterday shall happen again."

Ashara didn't deserve that ranting he gave her and she was the woman he loved and the woman besides his sister that he felt more comfortable with…it was stupid of him to remain so angry if she was using the means available to her to protect her loved ones. _Gods, I'm truly going mad…_ "You are right Howland…I will go meet her…I must…"

"Go and worry not, I will keep an eye on all of them for you." Howland assured smiling.

"Thank you, Howland," he said before turning to Benjen and clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't let this affect you, brother, but please, for Gods' sake do something to control your big mouth…"

"I will, I promise," Ben replied. "I'm sorry Ned…"

"And I'm sorry for ranting you this way." Ned apologized as well. "You meant well."

"No…you did the right thing," Benjen confessed signing. "We…must learn from our mistakes…"

"Indeed, that's what makes us stronger." Ned nodded.

"I will get stronger."

"I know you will." Ned assured as he exited the tent.

His conflicting thoughts returned while he walked towards the stables, the streets of the tent city thinly populated as it was still quite early in the morning. What to think about all of it? He actually didn't know…What if all the talks they shared were nothing but a mummer's show? Ned did not know if he could trust her anymore and yet he still loved her and still wanted to confess his feelings to her…

Finally, he arrived at the stables that were inside the castle walls. He took the chance to pat his horse, Brooding since he rarely had the opportunity to do so since he arrived. Brooding had been a gift from Brandon on Ned's sixteenth namesday. It was a copper brown charger with black mane and tail and it once belonged to House Dustin's prized herds. It wasn't too wild as Brandon's but he was fast and strong, a reliable horse.

"That is a very nice horse you have there."

Ned turned behind at the sound of the melodic voice to see her behind him, smiling a sad smile as she approached his side.

Ashara had laced her hair in a large braid, she had breeches like those Lyanna loved to wear, instead of the fine dresses he had seen her with, in the previous days. It had various shades of blue and gray and on her neck, a neckless with her house's sigil. Ned was certainly surprised to see her like this, but he was also able to confirm his theory that Ashara looked gorgeous in any type of clothing.

"Brandon gave it to me when I made sixteen namesdays," he replied, admiring the sight of her, it seemed that him being angry with her, made her more attractive than what she already was… "He called it Brooding."

"Brooding?" she giggled upon hearing the name. "A fitting name I suppose…"

"Perhaps…" he smiled as well.

"So are you up for a ride? You, Brooding, me and Starlight?" she inquired.

"Starlight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied. "It might seem strange, but I also received him when I became sixteen, a present from Arthur. It were the girls who named him Starlight but I do like the name. He is my noble sand steed." Ashara pointed to a beautiful beige colored horse with a white mane and tail.

"Starlight…" he laughed. "A fitting name…"

She looked at him a bit seriously, before laughing as well. "Perhaps…" she said between laughs. "So what is your answer?"

"And to where shall we ride?" he asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"And where is that supposed to be?" he asked, allowing her charades.

"Everywhere and nowhere, where else could it be, dummy?" she questioned sarcastically. "You will have to find out."

"Alright, let's ride then." he finally replied. "I hope you are not like my siblings…"

"How so?" she asked intrigued as she placed a basket on the back of her horse.

"They ride like the wind," he told her. "I mean you saw them joust have you not?"

"I did," she said while she mounted her horse with grace. "But I'm not that good. I just enjoy a pleasant ride, that is all."

He mounted Brooding and trotted to her side. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." she replied smiling that beautiful smile he loved so much. He noticed that she seemed much happier now and he was glad she was still such a wonderful person towards him even after that temper tantrum he had yesterday.

**Ashara Dayne VI**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Ashara hadn't expected the situation to turn so soar as it did yesterday. This ride she and Ned were having had been conceived by her after that very first stroll she shared with him a couple days ago.

No one was expecting the mysterious knight that appeared at the end of the previous day to be Lyanna Stark…Ashara was certainly impressed with Lyanna's skill, she wouldn't beat her brother, or Rhaegar or Oswell or Ser Barristan of course but she did prove to be a good jouster, especially when she never jousted before.

She understood why Ned got so angry with her but he also had to understand Ashara's own motives. Somehow her heart almost shattered yesterday when seeing him angry with her…she had felt so down after yesterday's incident…Elia the good person that she was quickly noted that Ashara was not well and demanded an explanation which of course Ashara provided.

_"My dear Ash, I'm sure your dearest Ned will forgive you," Elia assured while patting Ashara's back. "From everything you told me about him, I know he will."_

_"He may forgive me for this but…but what will he say when I tell him that I'm not a maiden? A man as honorable as he is will want nothing with a soiled woman. He will rebuke me as so many did." Ashara sighed defeated. "And I think I really like him…that is why I'm so concerned…I wish to build something with him…"_

_Elia smiled a kind smile. "This is a good opportunity to see if you should commit to this relationship on that level." Her friend proclaimed. "If he meets you and accepts you being soiled than you should commit to him. If he doesn't go or does not accept you for who you are, then you have your answer about him, his true colors."_

_"Another heartbreak?" she said saddened._

_"I know it hurts my friend but you are a strong woman and I know you will surpass it," Elia assured. "But I would like for Eddard Stark to accept you…he seems like a good man."_

_"But…"_

_"He will come, don't worry. Now go to bed and forget those dances, just a day…or two off shall not harm the plot."_

And so Ashara went to bed, laid down and ended up falling asleep after a long while for being nervous. She dressed her riding clothes and prayed that Elia was right. And her friend had indeed been right…Ned did come to meet her at the stables as she asked him to. And more relieved she got when he accepted her proposal to go riding with her.

In what was left of the morning, they rode almost as far as Lord Harroway's Town, she challenged him to a few horse races the way she did with Arthur when younger. She was surprised that even though sand steeds were known for their speed, Ned still beat her by a considerable margin. It was a perk of having siblings like Lyanna or Brandon who rode like the wind as he said.

To further ease the tension between them, she tried her best to make japes and to her surprise, he too did the same. It seemed both of them were trying to fix things which was a good sign.

At midday, they stopped near a small stream of water that likely ran all the way into the God's Eye. She took a basket in which she had brought with food from Starlight's back and gave him some toasts with blood orange juice and some lemon cakes she prepared a few days ago. She was quite surprised to see Ned eating lemon cakes as if he was a possessed man… "I did not know you liked lemon cakes this much…" she said.

"I…" he was now blushing from the scene he caused and she couldn't help but laugh without stopping finding it hilarious that the Quiet Wolf was a fanatic for lemon cakes…

After their meal, they rode back to Harrenhal where they arrived just in time to see the most awaited of the troupes, the Clown and the Maid troupe from Oldtown. Their performance resolved around the Dance of Dragons in which a dwarf man did the role of Aegon the Second and a dwarf woman played Rhaenyra. She and Ned spared quite a few laughs and yet she felt the plot line rather overdone to her taste. Not to mention that if Aerys had seen them making fun of House Targaryen there would have been dire consequences…

Sunset came quickly and made the day turn night. She and Ned were strolling by the shores of the God's Eye and their mood was brighter than yesterday. "Aren't you tired yet?" Ned suddenly asked with a smile on his lips.

"Me tired?" she asked indignantly. "I'm afraid you are speaking to the wrong woman…I have the stamina of a horse."

"Well…if we keep going like this…I might have you pushing me back to my tent…" Ned said.

"So tired already?" she teased. "I thought you were stronger than this…"

"If being around my sister has thought me anything over the years…is that woman have more stamina than men." he confessed and she couldn't hide a laugh.

"You are the strangest man I ever met Ned…" she admitted and she wasn't lying, she never found a man willing to go as far as he just did.

"I hope not too strange…" he said smiling.

"I have seen stranger men." It was then she notice him stop walking. "Is something wrong Ned?"

"Listen…Ashara…I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday…it was…it was ill done…" he said. "You are trying to protect your loved ones in the way you can and it shouldn't be me the one judging you from doing so."

She felt another weight be lifted from her back. "I'm glad you understood my position…I never intended for what happened yesterday to actually happen…I'm sure Lyanna was terrified…"

"She was and still is," Ned said. "She never thought that she would be branded a traitor for avenging a friend."

"We live in perilous times but I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect her too." Ashara avowed. Aerys would never find out who the Knight was if it came to her. "But you and Lyanna must do your part as well. The Knight must never be revived."

"I think Lyanna learned her message yesterday…" Ned said.

"That's for the best really." she admitted.

"It is." he agreed.

The moon lighted the sky now, both she and Ned were now seated on the shores of the God's Eye, side by side. She had much fun with him throughout the day…he truly was different than other men…he was her special one…

_But… _

"Ned…" she whispered, feeling scared of this moment…

"Yes?"

"I enjoyed this day, in your company." she confessed. Why wouldn't she when she truly did?

"And I enjoyed mine in yours." he said, making her smile.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you…for quite some time…I would like you to hear me till the very end please…it's important…" she demanded of him as she prepared for one of the hardest tasks of her life.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked worriedly. "Something I have done?"

"To some extent…yes…" she admitted. "I have to confess…" she signed in between… "The thing is that…I love you. Plain and simple." _There…half of it was done…_ "It wasn't love at first sight, but it was close to it."

"Ashara…" he tried to interrupt her but she led her finger to his lips.

"I said no interrupting please." she ranted, not in an angry tone. "And that's precisely why I must be honest with you, Ned…" she said as she gulped with the pressure she was feeling, she would definitely lose him…but she had to do it anyway… "I'm not a maiden." she finally said it, her curse, her downfall…she looked to her hands and then to the stars…hoping it would stop her from actually crying… "I'm a soiled woman…I have laid with a few men already…they were failed relationships but the act happened…I thought you deserved to know because…I know you love me too, from the way you look at me…and it would be unfair if I wasn't honest with you when you clearly have been more than honest with me." she paused for a bit, before finishing everything she had to tell. "I know you probably hate me right now and want to curse me and spit on me, call me a whore and…"

He led his finger to her lips this time and caught her completely by surprise, so much she didn't even have time to close her mouth. "Ashara…" he quietly said. "Do you think I fell in love with your maidenhead?"

"What…you mean?" she didn't know what to say or think…

"Because I didn't," he told her. "If I'm to be honest with you…I didn't have my hopes high on you being a maiden…because…you know…Dornish fame…" he blushed a bit as he said this, probably ashamed of insulting her people... "What I mean to say Ashara is…is…that I fell in love with you and not with your maidenhead."

"You don't hate me for being soiled? For having laid with men before?" she asked, still shaken by his words, tears forming in the corners of her eyes…

"Were you engaged when you lost your maidenhead or made love to those men?" he asked.

"No!" she quickly replied. "I was never betrothed to anyone…"

"Then how could I hate you?" he asked smiling. "I tried to hate you yesterday…I felt betrayed and now I know I was being unfair to you…but I still tried…and failed miserably…" he confessed. "Besides…you just made me the happiest man in all the Seven Kingdoms by telling me that you feel the same way I feel for you."

She felt her cheeks wet, she was crying heavily… The last time she cried was when her mother died and she was sent to the Water Gardens…how could she be crying now? She had sworn that she wouldn't cry anymore, that she would be strong, but in the end, she was just a human being who felt emotions, and suppressing certain emotions…was just not possible. And her tears were from a different kind nevertheless…joy.

Ned was truly what she had dreamed of, the man who saw her for who she was and not just her beauty or ability to bear children…It was so stupid how Elia's stupid theory, in the end, proved right, but she didn't care anymore… "Truly?" Was all she could ask after all this.

"Truly," he replied smiling, feeling very emotional as well. "I love you, Ashara Dayne."

"Oh Ned…" she murmured before looking straight into his grey eyes, his plain-looking face as he kept saying, but to her, it was the most beautiful thing. She wasn't going to hold back anymore, she grabbed his chin and kissed in his lips with all her passion and joy.

He was caught by surprise and almost lost his breath in the process, but soon calmed down and returned the kiss, as best as he could of course...His lips were rough but they were like many men's, but unlike other men's it felt genuine and unique.

When she finally separated their lips, he was still entranced with it. "Did it feel good?" she asked giggling with his look. He merely nodded and so she led her palm to his cheek. "Was it your…first kiss?"

"Robert and Brandon tried many times…but…" _Oh…I'm the first girl he kisses…_

"Then I'm glad it was…" she confessed smiling. It felt wonderful just like her very first kiss all those years ago but…she wished something more…

"So…" he began confused. "What are we supposed to do now that we…openly admit our love for each other?"

"I have an idea…"

* * *

**I will post a second chapter later, the continuation of this one with some smut.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	14. My Sweet Quiet Wolf

++x++

**Ashara Dayne VII**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

As the night progressed, Ashara was leading Ned to her room in the Tower of Dread passing by the nearly emptied corridors with haste.

"Ashara…" Ned muttered worriedly. "Where are you taking me?"

She turned her head to him without stopping her movement. "My room…"

His eyes bulged and he became nervous as soon as he knew where she was taking him. "Ashara, we can't do that, it's wrong…"

"How wrong is it?" she inquired having turned her head to see where she was going. "We love each other and I told you that I'm not a maiden anymore. If you are worried about dishonoring me, I'm afraid you can't do such a thing," she explained plainly as she glanced him once again. "You said you loved me anyway…"

"And I do!" he said. "But if I don't dishonor you, I can leave you pregnant and I can't let that happen, you must understand that…"

"I can always drink moon tea…" she said smiling. "Don't worry about it Ned, I want to make love to you my sweet Quiet Wolf. I want to see how real love feels and how it makes the bedding feel."

"But Ashara…"

She dismissed him as they arrived at her room. She quickly opened the door without letting him free of her hold and proceeded to drag him inside, and as she did, she pulled him closer and kissed him again. She once again felt his rough lips on her soft ones and she truly enjoyed those insecure and truthful kisses they shared.

"I want you to make love to me, Ned," she demanded. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"We can't Ashara, it's not right…" he murmured. She began gazing him with a saddened look, she wanted him but he insisted on resisting her…why was the only man that truly loved her refusing to do what many that only sought pleasure did and would do without hesitating? "You are making this difficult for me Ashara…"

"I'm making it difficult for you?" she asked abashed. "You are making this difficult for both of us!" she retorted indignantly. "I told you I love you! I told you that I won't be dishonored! I told you that I will drink moon tea afterward! Why can't you enjoy life for once and make love to me? Is it that hard?"

"It's not that I don't want Ashara, but I just…"

"Fine." she plainly said, as she proceeded to lock the door behind him and taking the keys away from there. She had just conceived a little plan…to make him do what both of them wanted to do…She knew he wouldn't harm her, he was far too sweet and kind, and too honorable to harm a woman, so the keys would remain in her possession for the entirety of the night.

"Ashara…what are you doing?" he asked worriedly and confused as he saw her do all of what she just did.

"Me?" she inquired. "Well, Ned I'm going to get ready to sleep."

"And why have you locked the door?"

She giggled at the question he made. She was enjoying it already… "Why would a lady like me lock the door, Ned?" she looked at him with a fake confused expression. "Who knows what ill-intentioned people might do to me at night…while I sleep if I do leave the door open?"

"Then why have you locked the door with me inside as well?" he asked.

"Why because you don't wish to have sex with me and for that, I know you are not ill-intentioned," she explained with a teasing look. "You will, however, stay here as my sworn shield and make sure ill-intentioned people do not do naughty things with me…"

"But…"

"Besides…" she interrupted him, by touching his lips with her index finger, teasing him further. "Isn't sleeping in a room better than in a tent?"

"It is, but I can't just stay here with you!" he hissed. "Didn't you say that you shared your room with your friend Jasline?"

"I do!" she replied smiling. "But, unfortunately, she will not provide me with company tonight…she found…someone else…if you get my meaning…" _Likely already doing what I want so desperately to do with you…_

"Still…" He kept resisting and resisting, but she knew, that he would break…eventually…

"Don't mind me now Ned, but I'm going to undress now." she explained as she undid her braid, letting her hair loose like she loved the most.

"What?" he asked aghast. "Ashara! You can't do that!"

She took a seat on her bed and quickly removed her riding boots, as much as she loved riding Starlight, she hated using riding boots, they were so bloody heavy. "Watch me…" she defied with a serious yet seductive face.

Standing up, she began to take off her tunic…slowly and surely and with a seductive look on her face. As she took off her corset, she saw him blush heavily with his eyes wide open at sight of her bare breasts…she stood there rubbing her ear free of a nonexistent itch for a bit to let him gaze her buxom a little while.

When she thought he had contemplated them enough, she turned around and very slowly removed her breeches, showing her buttocks to him, she took another glance in his direction with a teasing smile of course and saw him with his mouth open, watering…like the wolves do when they see meat…she giggled mentally at the notion and wondered how much could her wolf withstand…

"It seems to be…rather hot tonight, don't you agree Ned?" she inquired. "I think I shall sleep like this…"

"A-asha-ra…" he stammered to say her name and she knew she had him trapped…

"Oh, you are hot too? Oh, I certainly can imagine…a man from the cold North such as yourself…so used to the cold and hardness…to suddenly feel the heat of the Riverlands…it must be…very, very difficult and stressful for you…"

"A-a-sha-ra…" he repeated…_almost there…_

She lay down on her bed, making sure he could see her breasts and sex…she then placed her right arm below her breasts to make them appear larger, though she knew they were quite big already… "Ah! Such a cozy and warm bed…such a peaceful and quiet night…I think…there is only one thing that could make it better…"

"Ash…ra…" Now he wasn't able to say her name, such was his colossal effort to not take her there, but she knew he just needed another…little push…

"Ass?" she asked. "You wish to see my buttocks again? Okay…I guess I can allow you to see them again…" she rolled in her bed in order to show her behind to him. "Do you…know what I like to do with my ass…Ned?" she asked seductively. Y_es, this would do it... _"I like to lay in bed, just like this and then…exercise it…" and as she said this she began to bounce it up and down…

"Aaargh! I can't take this anymore!" he finally shouted, almost as if possessed. _Yes! Finally you give in, my sweet Quiet Wolf! _

He began to undress as quickly as he could, hastily and improperly, probably taking more time than if he did it properly, but she didn't care…she just wanted him. When he was finally standing naked in front of her, she saw his manhood hard…he was well endowed…to say the very least…she felt her insides get even wetter with the sight…

"My sweet Quiet Wolf…it's quite a good thing you don't show this friend of yours so often…I'm sure it wouldn't be just your brother and Robert Baratheon in the gossip of the servants…" she confessed…gazing his grey eyes.

"Fuck them all!" he roared, surprising her in the process. "You are the only one I want!" _So this is where his Wolf Blood has been…hidden away from the world…waiting for the right moment to come out…By the Seven, what have I done to find this sweet man? _

"Why don't you…come and hunt your prey, my wolf?" she defied with a grin.

Ned wasn't hesitating anymore, his eyes looked like they were from a real wolf at that moment…he merely jumped to her bed, making her jump with the impact, she began to laugh uncontrollably even when worried that he could have broken the bed…

He began to kiss her immediately, in her face, in her lips and then in her neck and Seven Hells it felt heavenly…Ashara couldn't stop giggling either…He quickly moved to her collarbone, then to her breasts and finally her nipples, where he began to lick, suck and bite on them…

"Ohhh…" she moaned with pleasure. "Ned…"

He merely smiled, a cocky smile of all smiles. "Your breasts are so big and round and nice…" he commented as he blushed. "I would drown in them if I could…"

"Ohhh…" she moaned again. _Drown in my breasts?_ "You are filthy!" she giggled as she hit his chest with her palm and then held his head with hands while he did his deed.

"I can't help it Ashara…you are so perfect…" he blushed even more. "Even I get filthy with your perfection…"

"What can I say? I guess…you can…keep doing what you are doing…I certainly don't mind" she replied amused with his filthy lines. "Ohhh…yeess…"

"They taste so good…you taste so good…" he muttered smiling. "I must be in the Seven Heavens…" _I'm turning him into heathen it seems…but…no one will know…only me…_

"Why don't you…taste something a bit…further down…my sweet wolf…" she murmured while she pointed her sweet spot to him.

Knowing him, she actually thought he would hesitate a bit so she would have to give him another push, but no…he didn't need more than the initial push…he didn't look like he was going to stop…

He spread her legs wide, surprising her yet again, but by now she shouldn't be…He spared no time and he began licking her clit and placing two fingers inside her cunt…now this she was certainly not expecting…and with such intensity…and such pleasure… "OOOHHH!" she screamed with the pleasure she couldn't hold anymore, grabbing the sheets of her bed tightly. "OOOH! SEVEN HELLS! OH NED! DON'T STOP!"

She saw him looking at her with those wolfish eyes and what seemed like a grin…she couldn't take it anymore…he was driving her insane. For as long as he kept licking her cunt, she moaned and screamed with pleasure…He was the maidenboy and yet he was close to making her spend herself with just his tongue and fingers…

"STOP!" she finally shouted in deep ecstasy, after some five minutes of the greatest pleasure she ever felt…

"I did something wrong didn't I?" he asked worried as his wolfish look disappeared. "I knew I was doing something wrong!" he cursed himself. "I'm sorry…it's my first-time …I…"

Before he could start doubting his decision and force her to seduce him again, she kissed his lips once again before giggling again. "Oh my Quiet Wolf, you surely are a gifted fellow! You almost made me spend myself with that sweet tongue of yours and those two fingers…"

"I did?" he asked surprised.

"Oh yes you did and it felt heavenly!" she assured him as she patted his cheek. "I mean it."

"I guess…hearing those filthy conversations that I had with Brandon and Robert had some use then…" he said laughing. "Who would have guessed…"

"Who would have guessed indeed…" she nodded. "But…we ought to make you reach your limit too don't we?"

"How?" _Oh, my sweet summer child…_

"Like this…" she grabbed his cock and he squealed a little bit…she loved to do this to men…hear them squeal like little mince… She began pecking his cock with multiple kisses before mouthing it and getting used to its size…

"Ashara…" he moaned and she smiled again. Love did seem to make everything better, for she was enjoying herself like never before…

"Mmmhh…" she began to moan those lewd noises, as she went up and down at his cock. He was losing it as she had been a little earlier…so to stop him from spending himself already, she stopped sucking not too long after and separated her mouth from his shaft, before planting it another kiss in the head. "Shall we…go for the main event?" she inquired seductively.

He nodded in approval and so she laid down again on her bed and brought him closer to her in the process, helping him insert his cock inside of her… "Go on my Quiet Wolf…hunt me down…" she purred as a whisper at his ears…the feeling of his cock touching her walls was enough to give her pleasure already…

"Your seductive lines are certainly…interesting…" he confessed with that wolfish grin coming back.

"I do pride myself on my…OOOOOOHHHH!" Before she could finish her sentence, he pounded her slowly but hard…she lost whatever notion she had of what words were coming next…but she quickly lost interest in actually retorting him…

His pace began to increase by the second and she placed her arms behind his neck… "OH FUCK! NED! OOOOHHH YEEESSS! AAAHHHH! YEEESSS! HUNT ME DOWN MY QUIET WOLF! HUNT ME DOWN!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Ashara…" he moaned smiling.

"NED!" she shouted in reply.

"ASHARA!"

"MY WOLF!"

"ASHARA!" he shouted. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"OOOOHHH, MY QUIET WOLF! YES, YESSSS! I LOVE YOU TOO! OH GODS! I LOVE YOU TOO! FUUUUCK!" she was going insane, it never felt like this, never…this was beyond words…

"Ashara…I can't hold it much longer…I'm so close…It's too much for me…I'm sorry…" he apologized as kept trying his best to hold on, but she too was going to explode…

"ME TOO! I'M GOING, I'M GOING TO…OOOOHHH NEEEEDDD!" she shouted very loudly one last time before she reached her peak…she released herself at him…

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, GODS!" he roared as he pounded a couple more times before she felt him release his seed inside her, ending with one last hard thrust that made her moan more with it…

It ended…who knew a quiet maidenboy could do so much damage…with a bit of more practice…he would put his brother and his best friend to shame…And to top it all…she couldn't stop smiling…she had loved it all…she truly did…

Her sweet wolf was panting as hard as she was, he proceeded to take his cock out of her, as he took a seat in her bed…

"Are you tired my sweet Quiet Wolf?" she asked amused, still feeling his seed quickening in her…she would have to drink moon tea to truly not get pregnant or else she might have an unpleasant surprise…

"I am…" he replied. "Just give me a few minutes and I will go…"

"Go where?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"To my tent, it's very late and my siblings will be worried if I don't show up…" he began to explain.

"No!" she hissed.

"What? Why?" he asked confused. "I did what you…what we wanted to do so much, so why are you not letting me go?"

"Because you are to be my sworn shield tonight, or have you forgotten it?" she questioned.

"And what do you want me to do now?" he questioned.

"I want you to fulfill your duty by sleeping with me, in my bed." she said.

"What? Ashara, what will the people think when…"

"First, no one will come in because the door is locked," she replied without allowing him to finish his sentence. "Second, with just made sex, Ned, and third, we are in love, so what's the problem with it?"

"But…"

"No buts!" she barked. "No one will find out and if they do, I can dismiss it all!"

"With your spies?"

"Yes." she agreed. "Please Ned…stay here with me…" she begged as she held his hand and looked at him with sad eyes.

He smiled a shy smile at her. "You really like to manipulate me with those eyes of yours, don't you?"

"I guess it's a perk I received when I got them…" she said smiling. "I was certainly blessed by the Seven…or by the Old Gods when I was born with these beautiful eyes of mine…"

"You truly were…" Ned agreed, gazing her. "Blessed in everything…"

"I wouldn't go that far…" she told him. "But I will use every trick in my sleeve to convince my sweet Quiet Wolf on staying with me because I love him so much." she explained laughing as she planted yet another kiss on his lips.

"I still can't believe that you are real…" he murmured as he turned to face her. "You are so beautiful, so kind, so smart, so resourceful…you are much more then what I could imagine of a woman…" he confessed shyly. "And you say that you love me? A plain-looking and shy northerner of all people? Can you pinch me? So I can truly see if I'm dreaming or not?"

These small things were what made her fall in love with him in the first place, she was sure of it. While other men would brag that they bedded her or treat her like a whore…he didn't…he treated her with respect and accepted her for who she was, no matter what.

"I think I can do better than that…" she said as she once again grabbed his face and kissed him deeply one more time. It was to note that she never kissed a man so many times… "You always sell yourself too short dummy," she said as she squeezed his nose. "You love me for who I am and not just my beauty and to me, it's all I need. And I have told you more than once than you are handsome."

"You truly think I'm handsome?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I do, I also find your eyes amusing because they tell me how you are feeling," she explained. "They sell you out."

"They do?" he seemed surprised with her statement.

"Yes, they can be as hard as a rock when you are sad or angered and soft as fog when you are happy or embarrassed." she explained, patting his cheek.

"I never…thought I was so easy to read…" he said as he looked to his hands, she began to get scared if perhaps she somehow insulted him or made him angrier with her for her spies and ways around the court, once again…

"Ned? Is everything alright?" she inquired worriedly. "Was it what I said? I didn't…"

"Marry me, Ashara." he said catching her off guard.

"Marry…you?" she asked surprised.

"Yes…You know I love you Ashara. I'm braver and bolder with you around me…I don't really know if it's a good thing or not…" he smiled in between. "But, I forsake my bloody honor for once, for you and…and I wish to spend my days until my final breath with you by my side. If, of course, you accept me as your husband…" Since she had been praising his mysterious eyes, she noted that they seemed almost white, as the snow of his homeland and they were gazing her with a lot of hesitation…

"Do you…truly want a soiled minor house woman like me as your wife?" she asked worried as well.

"I already told this beautiful woman that I don't care if she is soiled or not," he replied. "And I will certainly accept her if she says yes to my proposal, even if I have no holdings or riches to promise her but love."

"Holdings or riches mean nothing to me, Ned," she explained to him, stammering a little with the emotion she was feeling. "Of course!" she said without hesitation, tears once again appearing at the corner of her eyes. "Of course, I will marry you my sweet Quiet Wolf!" she was clearly overwhelmed with joy now, as tears began dropping.

She wasn't the only one overwhelmed with joy though, he too was smiling like she never saw him before. He pulled her closer to a hug. "Thank you, Ashara…" he thanked almost breaking down in tears as well. "I will have to write to my father, no, better yet, I will ask him personally, to show him how serious I'm with this. I will convince him!"

"I know you will succeed, Ned," she said as she patted his cheek yet again. "After proposing to me, I believe you can ask your father permission without a sweat."

"I can do it!" he shouted with determination in his eyes. "We will marry!"

She smiled and kissed him again. "We will marry, my sweet Quiet Wolf."

"We will…" he concluded yawning.

"Someone seems to be tired though…" she said amused.

"I am…" he agreed, blushing. "Do you really want me to sleep here, with you?"

"Of course I want, you dummy!" she said as she pulled him down and curled up between his arms. "I meant every word of it."

"Then…I guess I can stay…" he said blushing. "If I was to return…I would probably sleep halfway through the tent city…"

"Yes…better for you to stay…" she continued his little jape as she squeezed him tighter. "Goodnight my sweet Quiet Wolf, sleep well." she finished with a kiss of a good night in his forehead.

He returned the gesture by doing the same. "Goodnight…my Shining Star."

"Shining Star?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I…"

"I quite like it!" she confessed. "Shining Star…never thought on that one…"

And so it ended, their first night together, five minutes more and they were sleeping, holding each other, smiles on their faces with the plans they made for the future.

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	15. The Morning After

++x++

**Eddard Stark VII**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The first beams of sunlight made their way to torment Ned by waking him up from his slumber. He gazed the grey bricks of the ceiling, unsure of where he actually was…

Movement to his right side prompted him to remember everything and look in that very direction to behold his Shining Star cuddled in his chest with her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and covered in sheets right to about her shoulders…she looked so innocent and yet it was her who made him forsake his honor and actually bed her…

He still couldn't believe that he actually did such a thing…Even if she was soiled, it was all still messing up with his mind…part of him was annoyed of what happened and part of him enjoyed every part of it, after all, he slept and made love with the most beautiful and kind woman in the entire known world. So…perhaps forsaking his honor for just a night…was not that bad…

Of course, he wouldn't hear the end of Bran, Robert, Elbert or Willam's mockery if they were to found out, but…he didn't care about it. Elbert had been right though, once a woman undresses in front of you...there is nothing a man can do...

After she confessed to him that she actually loved him just as he did to her…and then accept his proposal to her…it simply sent Ned to the Seven Heavens. The most beautiful woman in the world as his wife…no matter what she told him last night about how she considered him handsome stopped him from being incredulous at the entire thing. Sure he still had to convince his father, but he was sure he could do it somehow. Besides, Brandon said he was going to give him help somehow, how Ned did not know but still appreciated it his brother's support.

Ned noticed Ashara's beautiful eyes slowly opening…violet orbs focusing on him and a smile formed itself on her lips enchanting that beautiful face of hers. "Good morning my sweet Quiet Wolf. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well…" he replied. "I guess…sleeping in a room is indeed better than sleeping in a tent…"

"But that's precisely what I told you yesterday, isn't it?" she grinned, rubbing his chest with her index finger. "You weren't listening to me...but now you know it's true. I have a pinkie finger that tells me things..."

"A pinkie finger that tells you things?" he asked laughing.

"Yes…it's my…secret weapon…" she said with a smirk.

"I will not doubt you anymore."

"Wonderful then. That is certainly good to hear," she assured while she cuddled up in his arms, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. "Now get back to sleep."

"It's late already, Ashara," he said. "My siblings will be worried…"

"Late? It just dawned Ned!" she interjected open-mouthed. "You will need to elaborate on how it's late to you."

"We Northerners wake up as soon as the sun appears on the horizon, so we can be more productive since our nights are very cold." he explained to her.

"Aren't you perhaps trying to get rid of me?" she inquired with a frown.

"No! Of course not!" he quickly said, less to make her angry or sad. "It's how we do it in the North, I swear it! I don't wish to get rid of you…I love you…"

Her expression broke into a kind one. "I was just teasing you, Ned," she said. "But we aren't in the North, we are in my room so here we follow my rules and I command you to sleep. Now!"

"But Ashara…"

She proceeded to get on top of him, kissing him on the lips and then she gazed him once more with those eyes... "Pretty please?" How could he deny that beautiful face?

"I suppose…I can stay for a little longer…" he said just before she kissed him again. Those kisses would definitely be the end of him…

A few hours later of some more sleep, they were finally getting dressed to face the new day, him with the clothes he had brought the day before which would need to be replaced tomorrow, her trying to choose a gown from the many she had in the closet.

"I'm not sure which one I should go with…" she confessed, now with only two gowns in her hands, one light blue, and one green. "What do you think? Which one do you think I should pick?" she inquired.

"You look beautiful in both." he said, hoping to avoid using his horrible skills regarding fashion.

"I know that." she scoffed at his reply. "But I want a truthful answer from you, Ned."

"Pick the blue one then," he told her, seeing he couldn't avoid it… "It…it emphasizes your eyes."

"Does it really?" she inquired with a teasing look, probably laughing inside by his lack of fashion sense…

"I don't know…it was just a guess…" he confessed blushing. "I do think you look beautiful in anything you wear."

"Oh, my Quiet Wolf is becoming so romantic now." she teased him further. "But I do think I'm going to wear the blue one as you suggested. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Ash…" Thankfully the talk involving clothes just ended…_Gods be merciful…_

"And what is my Quiet Wolf doing today?" she asked as she placed the green gown back in the closet.

"Watch the melee and see either Robert or Brandon win it," he told her. "I don't know which one but I'm definitely sure it will be one of them," he confessed. "Will you join me in the stands today?"

"As much as I wish I could, I'm afraid I cannot…" she said saddened, the same feeling he had. "The melee is not an important affair to most nobles and Elia was not interested in watching it and since I have been rather absent from Elia's side these past few days and she is pregnant, I decided to remain by her side."

"The Princess is pregnant?" he asked surprised.

"She is." Ashara nodded. "Around three or four moons in. Though nothing has been announced to the public yet, so you are actually one of the very few that knows about it." Ashara admitted as she began dressing her gown.

"I'm not sure what to say about it…" he confessed. "Please do give my congratulations to her."

"Why don't you give them in person?" Ashara inquired. "Tomorrow at the jousts? She will be there and you and your family can join us in the stands."

"Are you sure about that?" Ned asked, a bit afraid of meeting the Princess and the other ladies-in-waiting. He had seen them once when he went to ask for a dance with Ashara in the second day but didn't really interact with them and he was quite frightened with so many women gazing him, especially with their smirks…

"I'm quite sure the girls will love to meet you…and your siblings of course…" she assured as she finished dressing, now making some adjustments in the fabric of the dress, but already looking like a goddess…as always…

"I will…talk with Ben and Lya then…" he said. "I hope Lyanna does feels better today…I'm very worried about her…"

"Tell Lyanna that she will be safe and no harm will come for her, I assure her," Ashara said as she got closer to him and patted his cheek. "And…are you perhaps afraid of my friends, my love?"

"How did…"

"Pinkie finger," she said laughing. "I told you it tells me things…" Then she kissed his forehead. "Don't mind their smirks and looks when you see them. They are teasing me more than they are teasing you. They are all good and friendly people."

"I'm just not used to this…" Ned replied shyly.

"I will be there for you, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." he nodded. "Also…for as much as I loved what we did yesterday, we must…control ourselves at least until we are married," he explained to her. "I don't want to make a scandal with you in it, even if you have spies to fix it."

"But Ned!"

"No Ashara we cannot do it! We must control ourselves." he insisted.

"Fine..." she murmured. "You meanie…"

"Ashara!"

Once again she smiled that smile he loved. "I know you cannot resist me…my sweet Quiet Wolf…"

"I will, for both our sakes," he assured her as he grabbed her for a hug.

"I promise I will behave," she said as she fixed his hair and clothes. "You have not to worry."

"I guess…I will see you tomorrow then?" he inquired after kissing her forehead.

"You definitely will." Was the answer she gave him together with a bright smile. "You can count on it."

After making the long walk from the Tower of the Dread to his tent, he stood a bit gazing entrance perfectly knowing what was going to happen next…he gave one last sigh as he entered the tent. _Winter is Coming..._

Inside were his siblings, seated on wood chairs…Brandon and Benjen with smirks, Brandon's was something entirely out of this world type of smirk…Howland looked happily too and Lyanna was also there, though she didn't look as happy as the others…did Brandon rant her even when he told him not to?

"Good morning…" Ned murmured shaken…

"Good morning little brother…" Brandon quickly replied. "I assume you had…a pleasant night?"

"I did…"

"Good, that's very good indeed…" Brandon continued, the joy he was having was clearly visible… "Did she had a pleasant night as well?"

"Who?"

"Ashara Dayne, of course…wait…don't tell me you bedded another girl?" Brandon remarked scandalized. "I didn't think you would betray her so soon…"

"I didn't betray her and for what she told me she had a pleasant night too…" Ned quickly replied. Then he realized he had bitten Brandon's trap…

"Ah!" Brandon shouted as he got up from his seat. "I just got my Dumb Wolf of a brother to confess he is no maidenboy anymore!" he said laughing loudly before he got behind Ned wrapping his arm around Ned's neck. "I'm so proud of you little brother, now we are partners in crime!"

Ned just blushed and look to the floor in shame… "We are not partners in crime…"

"Is it true Ned?" Lyanna asked worriedly. "Did you dishonored her?"

"I wasn't her first…" Ned shyly admitted, making the smirks and happy faces disappear, even Brandon's...there was some silence around the room afterward. "But I did manage to ask her to marry me afterward and she accepted…"

"Finally he grew a pair!" Brandon shouting laughing. "I think I'm going to cry of joy…"

"I'm glad everything worked out for you, Lord Eddard." Howland added.

"I happy for you, Ned," Ben said amused. "She is lovely even if...you know…"

"Are you sure you want this Ned?" Lyanna asked. "She wasn't a maiden and men don't appreciate that do they?"

"Most don't but I really don't care," Ned explained to his sister but she seemed unconvinced still. "I value her more than her maidenhead. She is kind to me and loves me as well, to me that is enough."

"I got you another nickname Ned, the Romantic Wolf." Brandon barked laughing, it seems it wasn't just Ned who went to the Seven Heavens... "Maybe you should become a troubadour and roam around the realm singing your romantic poems, making the ladies weep…like the Crown Prince..."

"Or maybe he should go around the realm singing how stupid his older brother is sometimes." Lyanna scoffed.

"That too…" Brandon continued laughing before stopping and looking straight into his eyes. "But in all seriousness, Ned, do you want to go through with this as we talked?"

"Yes." Ned replied without hesitating, he wanted Ashara to be his wife more than anything. He was convinced that she was the one.

"Then we just got our new mission guys!" Brandon shouted proudly. "We ought to bribe, threaten and convince father so Ned…"

"Brandon!" Ned barked at his older brother's nonsense.

"Okay, okay…we will just convince him then…" Brandon sighed.

"Will father accept though?" Ben inquired.

"If we annoy him together, I'm sure he will," Brandon explained. "But now, the melee will start shortly and I will be late for it if we don't hurry up. Come on everyone, let us see me gaining fifty thousand dragons. You too Romantic Wolf,"

"Only if you don't get unhorsed first…" Ben murmured to their amusement.

"Quiet Pup!"

**Arthur Dayne III**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"Ser Arthur…could you spare...a minute perhaps?" Asked Ser Barristan as they were relieved from patrol duty by Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor. Now they were free to enjoy a pause day before having to relieve Oswell and Prince Lewyn in guarding the King the following day.

"Of course, Ser Barristan. We can talk about it as we eat some breakfast." Arthur suggested. "I don't know about you Ser, but I'm starving."

"I think it's a good idea." The older knight said.

They took a seat on the Hall of the Hundred Hearths, which was still thinly populated as it was still early in the morning, and began eating bread with butter. To drink they each had a cup of milk. Arthur noticed the knight was clearly not well so he wasted no more time. "Are you perhaps feeling ill Ser Barristan?"

"No, nothing like that Ser Arthur, it's just…" What did this to Ser Barristan of all people? Arthur wondered curiously, this man in front of him had slain Maelys the Monstrous and single handily rescued King Aerys from Duskendale…

The knight was not explaining anything at all and simply looked at his cup of milk… "Ser Barristan, I can't help you if you do not explain to me what's troubling you," Arthur informed the man. "You were the one who wished to talk, so talk. I don't bite."

Ser Barristan looked at him before sighing. "When I was on patrol duty, yesterday, in the Tower of Dread…I heard some…some strange noises coming from your lady sister and Lady Vaith's bedroom…"

Jasline rarely spent a night at her room if what Ashara told him stills stands true here at Harrenhal…Pushing his memory a little further, Arthur remembered seeing her leave yesterday's feast with Lyle Crakehall, all merrily…In contrast…he didn't saw his sister yesterday at all…she had told him that she had something important to do and nothing else…perhaps he should have been worried about her…_Ashara what have you done now for Gods' sake… _"What sort of noises?" Of course, he knew what sort of noises they were but he had to keep the act somehow, less to make a bigger fuss out of it…_Gods be damned Ashara…_

"Moans…moans of…pleasure…" Ser Barristan confessed ashamed and blushing. She had sex with someone…but who? Eddard Stark? Would the man actually lay with her?

"Perhaps…they were pleasuring themselves…my sister and Lady Jasline…It is not…uncommon in Dorne…" _What am I saying? The man is looking at me aghast…_

"Lady Vaith…she went with Ser Lyle Crakehall after the feast ended…" Ser Barristan said blushing even more. "I doubt she…gave your lady sister company…in…such affairs…"

"Then…it was…it was probably her…pleasuring…herself…" Arthur couldn't even look at Ser Barristan anymore nor could the knight look at him…_Damn you, sister…_

"I would…I would believe you, Ser Arthur…" The knight murmured. "But…I saw the back of a dark brown-haired man exit her room this very morning…"

"Are you sure the man was exiting my sister's room?" Arthur asked trying to find excuses as best as he could, but only Ashara knew how to properly make them...and this conversation was beyond awkward already… "Couldn't he be passing by?"

"I'm quite sure he exited her room, Ser Arthur…" Ser Barristan insisted. "I saw her looking at him from the door, she…even greeted me with a good morning Ser Barristan…"

Well…there was nothing else he could do now. His sister just fucked him up… "If she somehow had sex with someone, I can't really do anything to restore her maidenhead as you know." Arthur explaining fully knowing she had lost it long ago in failed relationships, but Ser Barristan didn't know and it felt like the best solution to end this awkward conversation…

"Of course, Ser Arthur…" Ser Barristan said as he got up from his seat, having finished his breakfast and ready to take his leave. "Let us hope I'm wrong…and…it was just my imagination…"

"Indeed…" Arthur agreed having survived…but it was one more person knowing of his sister's irresponsible behavior at times…_Ashara what have you done…You are not being careful…_

Arthur decided to go to Harrentown in hopes to find a certain someone there…which he quickly found without much effort…he knew her too well...

"So it's true?" Arthur asked as he surprised his sister who jumped with the fright he gave her. She was wearing a brown hood to conceal most of her face and dress, in her hands was a cup of moon tea she had bought from a nearby wood's witch who happened to be still glancing her from afar. Ashara never took the risk of getting a cup from a Maester, especially those she did not trust. She had a valid reason on doing so but he would prefer her not having to drink moon tea at all…

"Seven Hells, Arthur you scared me!" she hissed. "What is true?" she asked seemingly confused. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ser Barristan said he heard moans coming from your room yesterday…" he explained to his confused sister. "And that he saw a man leaving your room this morning…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." she tried to dismiss, beginning to walk away.

"He said you greeted him with a good morning Ser Barristan…" Arthur retorted as he followed her around. "You seem to be getting more rash, Ash. This is not Chataya's where you can be undisturbed."

"Well…you seem to already know what happened so why should I bother answering?" she inquired.

"Who did you lay with?" he inquired, preparing to hunt the man down. _If it's Stark then I shall get a new pair of shoes…_

"Who do you think I laid with?" _So it's indeed him..._

"Eddard Stark?" he asked just to be sure. "He laid with you?"

"Yes, Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf warmed my bed last night," she clarified quite proud of her deed. "I made him lay with me actually. He wanted and at the same time he did not but I pushed him to the limit and he could not hold it anymore."

"You seem to be quite proud of making a seemingly honorable man do such a thing." Arthur scoffed. His sister was something else entirely at times…

"And why should I not?" she asked. "We are both in love. I see no harm in it, it's not like he dishonored me or anything."

"And what tells you that this love will last?" Arthur retorted, having already decided on carving himself some new wolf letter boots… "What makes you think he wasn't using you?"

"Firstly, it was actually me who used him in your words, not him," she explained. "Secondly, he is the last person who is going to use someone. Thirdly I know he is the one and finally, he proposed to me afterward…" Ashara finally murmuring smiling. "He intends for us to marry..."

Arthur could only but smirk at the last part…Of course, she wouldn't marry him, so it must have ended already, this affair of theirs. "So you ended this lovely romance after he proposed right? Poor Eddard Stark…"

"Who said I refused?" she inquired with a smirk.

"You accepted?" His sister had now left him speechless…and she was giggling with his reaction. "You wish to marry him? Truly?"

"Yes I accepted and yes I do want to marry him," she confessed slightly getting redder in the cheeks. "Of course Ned still has to convince his father but…I'm pretty sure we are indeed getting married."

"And about our father?" he was almost afraid of her reaction…

"Father could never find me a better marriage prospect even if he tried," she said almost as angry as he predicted. "Ned is a Stark, a family which has ruled the North for millenniums besides being one of the Great Lords. Ned may not have a holding of his own now but I'm more than sure that his father will give him something, but I don't care if he doesn't because more importantly, I will have a husband who I love and that loves me back."

"You really want this?" he asked just to be sure, he was still speechless, to say the least…

"I do, Arthur, truly," she assured him. "I thought you wanted me to find someone to marry…" she always knows what to say and when to say it… "I just did."

"I just…wasn't expecting this…For you to actually fall in love and to…accept a marriage proposal like this…" Arthur confessed smiling. "But you know you have my full support, Ash. If you need an extra recommendation just ask and I will send a letter and if Eddard Stark disrespects you in some way I…"

"He won't and you know it, Artie!" she scolded him. "He is a good man and if anything scold me, not him."

"Of course…as you say future Lady Ashara Stark."

"Already teasing me aren't you naughty brother?" she said smiling as she began drinking the moon tea, making an ugly frown from it. All of a sudden she led her hand to cover her mouth as she burped. "Gods! It tastes horrible and makes you burp every time."

"Well…you know what I say about that…"

"Don't lay with men…blah…blah…I know…blah…blah…" she rolled her eyes in between. "It should not be a problem anymore…Ned is going to be the only man I will be laying with from now on."

"As you say…" she at least seemed to be serious about this marriage thing and it was a plus. "Shall I escort you back?" he asked.

"No need," she replied. "But I would like to know how things are going with the plot?"

"We met the Tyrells yesterday…me and Rhaegar."

"And how did it go? Any troubles?" she questioned.

"Rhaegar managed to convince Lady Olenna Tyrell, the true mastermind behind the Reach…" Arthur explained, still remembering the aging woman scolding Mace Tyrell as if he was a kid, they had to restrain themselves for laughing…at least him...

"As I have heard…" Ashara laughed. "The Queen of Thorns is the heroine of many ladies, me included."

"She is willing to support Rhaegar if everyone else accepts him. They were also adamant on having one of Mace's sons marry Rhaenys...or some other marriage that could perhaps happen in the future." Arthur said. "So technically, it's not going as well as we expected…"

"It was expected if I'm to be honest with you Artie," she said. "We only have Dorne on our side then?"

"For now…" Arthur nodded. "Oswell has arranged for us to have a meeting with Lord Tully and Lord Arryn tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Really?" she said disappointedly.

"Why?"

"I was going to introduce Ned to Elia and the girls…"

"I'm not going either, I have to guard King Aerys," Arthur explained to his little sister. "I'm sure there is no problem if you don't go either. Rhaegar is perfectly capable of conducting negotiations himself."

"If you say so…honestly if I'm to be honest…I prefer spending time with Ned, Elia, and the girls more than in plots." Ashara said.

"If Rhaegar succeeds, tomorrow we may have the Vale and the Riverlands on our side," Arthur said. "Potentially, we can have the North and the Stormlands on our side as well. We will be closer to have this damned plot done."

"Indeed…" Ashara murmured. "Then it's pretty much only the Lannisters missing…I don't think it will take that long to convince them though…even if Lord Tywin isn't here."

"I think the same…perhaps you will need to dance with Ser Kevan…"

"I quite sure it would be better if you were to dance with Lady Genna…she is much more comely…" she said giggling.

"I fear she may be too much for me…" The Lannister woman was comely indeed but a Lannister and a married woman nonetheless and Arthur was a knight of the Kingsguard.

"You are wasted in those vows of yours. I would much prefer seeing you married rather than as a Kingsguard." Ashara told him with a serious expression, she was scolding him for failing to protect the Queen who she held dear. It wasn't like she was wrong in what she was saying…he wanted to do something for the Queen but… "Anyway…now that I did what I needed to do, I'm going to meet Elia and the girls."

"Just be careful Ashara…" Arthur warned, leaving his conflicted thoughts out of his mind…it was better that way... "Ser Barristan will not tell anyone but imagine if someone else found you…"

"I promise I will be more careful Artie," she assured him. "But I really wanted what I did yesterday."

"I know." he replied with a shy smile. _This Eddard was something else it seemed._

"Take care as well brother." she wished to him as she went on with her life. _At least she found someone special...though…I still wish to make myself some wolf pelted boots…_

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	16. The Final Rounds

**Just a quick note before people get confused:**  
**-The appearance of the Knight of the Laughing Tree was on the fourth day.**  
**-Ned and Ashara moment was on the fifth day.**  
**-The last chapter was on the sixth day. The dialogue, in the beginning, will be about this day.**  
**-This chapter takes place on the seventh day.**

**Eddard Stark VIII**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

A brand new day had just started and with it, the jousts. Ned had gathered his younger siblings and Howland to meet Princess Elia and her ladies-in-waiting in the stands as he had agreed with Ashara. Brandon had woken earlier still as he had to joust.

"Robert dominated the melee yesterday!" Benjen said still amazed by what he had seen yesterday. "He unhorsed twenty-seven men in total!"

"With his war hammer, Robert is a whole different fighter." Ned explained while remembering the many fights he and his friend shared before. Usually with Robert winning especially if he was using the hammer.

"Robert looked like a bloody fool," Lyanna said plainly. "Laughing as he unhorsed his opponents…does he think that he is the Laughing Storm come again?"

"He was just having fun," Ned said. "You ought to admit he was good at what he was doing. Not even Brandon, Willam or Yohn Royce stood a chance against him."

"Yes Ned, not even I can deny it was entertaining to see." His sister agreed. "But he did not need to cause that bloody scene after he won did he?" Lyanna was talking about the way Robert came to stand in front of her, dedicating his victory to her and that the smile she was giving him was the best reward he could receive. Though it was not a true smile the one she was giving…

"Why are you making it such a big deal out of it, Lya?" Ned inquired confused. "I know you don't like the betrothal, but he is supposed to do those things to his future bride and at least he is trying…"

"I was trying to be discreet after what happened three days ago, trying to avoid the spotlight, and he had to make everyone look at me!"

"The King wasn't even there Lya," Ned said. "And nothing will happen to you. You are protected."

"I'm just worried…you can't blame me…" she confessed with a sad and half frighten face. "I never meant to be branded a traitor…"

"Ashara and the Crown Prince assured us that the King would never find out about it and I trust Ashara." Ned told her as he wrapped his arm around his sister's neck and brought her closer to him. "And if all else fails, the North will rise to protect you."

"Lord Eddard is right, the Crannogmen will fight for you if need be." Howland said.

"Thank you, Howland." Lyanna smiled. "Father and the North will protect me…"

"We will," Ned assured her. "You are loved by everyone in the North and never forget it, Lya."

"I won't…" His sister leaned closer to him as if she felt safer in his embrace. "I'm sure…you are quite excited to see your love again…" Lyanna teased. _Good, that's a good sign…she is returning to her usual self._

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ned…"

"Okay, I'm very excited to see her…" he confessed.

"I'm quite overwhelmed with us meeting Princess Elia…" Benjen confessed. "I never thought we would…meet her…"

"Me too if I'm, to be honest…" Lyanna admitted. "It's not every day we get to meet a Princess…as Ben said."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad…" Howland said. "Lady Ashara seemed nice, I'm sure they will be as well."

"You are not nervous Howland?" Ben questioned.

"I have been nervous ever since I arrived," Howland admitted. "Meeting the Princess is yet another occasion. It gets to a point in that you are so nervous that you can't get more nervous."

Howland's profound and wise words made Ned smile. "I think we have both arrived at such point, Howland." Ned said.

"I think we did, Lord Eddard." Howland nodded. "We have gotten better this way I believe."

"I actually never thought about things that way," Lyanna admitted. "It's a different perspective altogether and it does suit you both."

"I think it does." Ned nodded as his time with Ashara proved exactly this theory.

"Well, let us hurry so we can see Bran joust," Lyanna suggested. "It would be impolite to make the ladies wait for us."

"Aye."

Once they arrived at the stands, the Princess and the ladies were already enjoying a conversation amongst themselves. "Ned!" Ashara exclaimed upon seeing them exit the stairs that led to the stands. She promptly stood up and strode to embrace them. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Thank you for the invitation." Ned said as he politely kissed Ashara's soft hand.

"Lord Eddard." Princess Elia politely greeted as Ned and his siblings got closer, extending her hand for Ned to kiss which Ned promptly did. "I must confess it's a pleasure to finally get acquainted with you."

"Likewise, My Princess," Ned replied with a shy smile and a bow. "Please allow me to introduce, my sister Lyanna, my brother Benjen and Howland Reed who is a great friend."

"My Princess." They replied in unison before pleasantries were exchanged back and forth.

"A pleasure to meet you all." The Princess replied. "I know that all of you are…rather well acquitted with my lady-in-waiting, Ashara…" The Princess specifically looked at him when she said this and with a smirk as well…this, of course, made Ned blush heavily and allowed some giggles from behind the Princess…_She knows…_ "But do allow me to introduce my other ladies-in-waiting, Lady Jasline Vaith, Lady Emyly Yronwood, and Lady Nysah Gargalen."

"My Lords, My Lady." The Dornish ladies greeted in unison too and more pleasantries were exchanged.

"The jousts are about to begin, shall we take a seat and proceed with the conversation more comfortably?" The Princess suggested.

"Of course, My Princess." Ned agreed as they all promptly took seats. Ashara took a seat to Ned's right, Princess Elia to her right and the rest of the ladies-in-waiting were positioned to the Princess' own right. His siblings took the seats to his left.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The steward shouted proudly after a few minutes elapsed. "THE FINAL ROUNDS ARE TO BEGIN NOW, PLEASE LET'S GIVE CHEERS TO THE FINALISTS!"

The sixteen finalists began parading on top of their horses around the jousts fields, they were: Crown Prince Rhaegar, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry, Brandon, Prince Oberyn Martell, Lord Yohn Royce, Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord Jon Connington, Lord Jason Mallister, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Boros Blount and Ser Harys Haigh. All of them were good jousters so these matches should be interesting.

"Weren't Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan competing in the finals too?" Came Lyanna's confused question. He too noticed that only fourteen jousters were in the arena and not the sixteen that were supposed to be.

"They are but protocol demands that two Kingsguard knights remain by the King's side at all times unless the King decides against it. Today was their day to guard His Grace." Ashara explained to them, clarifying their confused minds. "They will fight once they can be relieved."

"I see…" Lyanna murmured. "It makes sense but alas I was not expecting it nor knew about it."

"Court protocol is so rigid at times that even us that have been there for almost three years forget it." Princess Elia said with a bright smile.

Upon hearing the Princess' voice which had a stronger Dornish accent that Ashara's,

Ned remembered what he intended to do upon meeting the woman. "My Princess…someone we both know…said My Princess was pregnant…so I wanted to congratulate My Princess and wish for a safe delivery once the time comes." Ned wished with a shy smile.

"Really?" Lyanna interjected beaming. "My Princess those are such good news, congratulations!"

"Congratulations My Princess." Ben and Howland said, one after the other.

"You are all so very kind." The Princess said smiling. "I can see why Ashara enjoys the company of House Stark so much…Thank you so much, but please call me Elia, I don't like it when nice people call me by my title."

"We would love if you could keep the pregnancy as a secret until Elia and Prince Rhaegar announce it at the feast of the last day," Ashara begged. "Court protocol…"

"Of course we can keep it a secret!" Lyanna said as she glanced towards Ben with narrow eyes. "We just need to control our younger brother a little bit and we should be fine."

"Lya! Don't embarrass me!" Ben hissed, much to their amusement.

"How old are you little Stark?" Lady Jasline asked with a weird look.

"Twelve almost thirteen, why My Lady?" Ben replied confused.

"Still have to wait a few more years…" Lady Jasline murmured sighing. "Oh well…life sucks at times…"

"Jasline!" The ladies scolded as if scandalized with the other. But what was happening?

"Okay, okay…sorry…" Lady Jasline flushed and looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Ned finally inquired confused.

"No, not at all Ned." Ashara replied with a weird smile that the Princess and other ladies-in-waiting except Jasline reproduced. _Strange…_

"Look, the jousts are beginning!" The Lady Emyly shouted excited. "Finally!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The main steward shouted. "THE FINAL ROUNDS WILL BEGIN NOW!" Cheers were heard from all over the place, everyone was excited. Even Ned was feeling excited if he was to confess…

"TO START, CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN AND LORD YOHN ROYCE!"

Both men greeted and soon went to their respective sides. The steward called for them to begin and so they did. Old Yohn Royce had more power as he was taller and stronger but Rhaegar seemed to have more skill with the lance. After five tilts, Rhaegar managed to hit Yohn Royce in the neck area and the man was unhorsed.

"CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR WINS THE MATCH!" The steward announced and Rhaegar was met with many cheers as expected, especially from the female audience.

"Prince Rhaegar won as expected." Lady Emyly commented.

"My husband is a very good jouster." The Princess said to them, smiling. "I have a feeling he might win."

"It does have skill with the lance," Lyanna admitted. "He lacks strength but the skill makes him dangerous."

"NEXT, LORD JASON MALLISTER AGAINST BRANDON STARK!"

"Look, its Brandon's turn!" Ben said happily as he began shouting and supporting Brandon with Lya following suite.

As the steward called for the jousters to begin, Brandon ran at full speed against Lord Mallister in hopes of using his strength to his advantage, but Lord Mallister was an experienced jouster and safely blocked the hit with his shield. The joust continued for some time with both of them being rather even. Finally, after nine tilts, Brandon rammed Lord Mallister who was probably not counting on Brandon's strength after all that time and as such, Brandon won.

"Yes!" Lyanna shouted proudly and so did Ben. "Brandon won!"

"I'm sure you are happy your brother won aren't you…" Ashara began as she patted his right hand and then whispered in his ear. "My sweet Quiet Wolf?" A giggle following her whisper.

"Quite happy," Ned replied. "Not as much as to hear him bragging about it…" Ashara smiled at his statement and so did the Princess who seemed to have a rather good ear…

"NEXT, SER ARTHUR DAYNE OF THE KINGSGUARD AGAINST PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL!" The steward announced. "THE FIGHT SHALL BE POSTPONED UNTIL ALL OTHER MATCHES ARE FINISHED DUE TO SER ARTHUR'S KINGSGUARD DUTY!"

"I didn't think they would put Oberyn against Arthur right in the first round…" Princess Elia commented. "Well…Oberyn will have to wait it seems…"

"And he hates to wait..." Ashara added.

"He does but I'm afraid there is nothing he can do about it." Princess Elia said.

"Your brother sounds like ours, My Princess." Lyanna said amused. "Brandon of course, both seem to be impatient at times."

"Always arranging problems with their hotheads?" The Princess inquired smiling.

"Always indeed, Elia." Lyanna agreed. Perhaps she was growing fond of Princess Elia? That would certainly be good, father would be rather happy if she did befriend southern ladies, especially the Princess who would be Queen someday.

"NEXT SER OSWELL WHENT OF THE KINGSGUARD FIGHTING FOR HIS NIECE'S HONOR AGAINST SER JONOTHOR DARRY OF THE KINGSGUARD!"

A fight between two Kingsguard knights was something Ned was quite adamant on seeing, yet it seemed Ser Jonothor was nothing out of the ordinary in regards to skill, strength or speed. The man lost in just three tilts because Ser Oswell hit him in the shoulder. This also showed Ned that Ser Oswell was quite a jouster…

"NOW SER HOSTEEN FREY AND SER BARRISTAN SELMY! IT SEEMS SER BARRISTAN IS ALSO IN DUTY, SO THE MATCH WILL BE POSTPONED!" The steward announced. "SO WE CALL SER GEROLD HIGHTOWER, LORD COMMANDER OF THE KINGSGUARD AND SER HARYS HAIGH! PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE NEXT MATCH!"

The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was a tall man who certainly commanded respect even with his quite old age, they called him the White Bull for that…His opponent was one of those that Lyanna herself had defeated, so Ned expected a quick fight…Just not so quick…Ser Harys was hit by the pointy end of the lance and went flying to the ground like nothing in just one tilt…_Poor man…_

"Poor Ser Harys…" Lyanna said smirking. "It's the second time he loses…" she got interrupted by Ned's hand touching hers to remind that the Knight of the Laughing Tree was dead.

"Ser Gerold is very strong though, he hardly had a chance." Ben commented still amazed by the White Bull's massive strength.

"When he was younger he was a true war machine." Princess Elia explained. "They say he could take five men by himself without sweating."

"That is cool!" Ben said beaming. "I wish I was that good."

"But now Ser Gerold is old and with an injured hand…Courtesy of the campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood in the first moon of this year." Lady Emyly added to the conversation, a grim expression on her lips.

"The same campaign that made my dear brother so famous." Ashara appended. "Arthur was the one who killed the Smiling Knight who he says was the second-best opponent he faced after Ser Barristan Selmy."

"It must have been a fearsome fight that one." Said Lyanna with curiosity and wonder in her tone. "It has already become a famous fight even at Winterfell."

"We too were attacked by the Brotherhood when we traveled to present my daughter Rhaenys to my dying mother and my brothers," Elia said. "You girls still remember it?"

"As if it was yesterday," Jasline stated with an expressionless face. "I was never so afraid in my life."

"Thank the Gods for Ser Gerold...if it wasn't for him we would have been hostages…like poor Jeyne Swann." Lady Emyly said.

"Truly." Lady Nysah murmured as well. "The Gods were merciful to the poor woman and nothing bad happened to her besides the fear she must have felt…"

"It was more Wenda the White Fawn's actions than the Gods'," Ashara said. "Ser Barristan said that it was her who stopped many of the outlaws from attempting to rape Jeyne and her poor Septa. She was a fierce woman and now she is Silent Sister, a better outcome than what many in that group got."

"It must have been a horrible experience…You all got very serious…" Lyanna said rather shaken. "Poor Lady Jeyne too…"

"Luckily we all survived with just minor bruises and the fright of our lives." Said Ashara smiling but the memories still seemed to affect her… "I think Jeyne is to marry soon as well, a Reachmen or a Stormlander if my memory is still well enough."

Meanwhile, throughout the interesting conversation, they were having, Lord Tarly defeated Ser Boros after five tilts and Jon Connington defeated Princess Elia's uncle Lewyn after seven. These were good matches, all were skilled.

"My poor uncle Lewyn is not young either…" The Princess commented saddened at her uncles' loss.

"By the positive side," Ashara began. "Two Kingsguard were eliminated so there won't be more postponing battles from now on as Prince Lewyn and Ser Jonothor can fill Arthur and Ser Barristan's positions..."

"That's certainly good!" Lady Emyly proclaimed.

"CALLING SER ARTHUR DAYNE OF THE KINGSGUARD AND PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL ONCE MORE!" It seemed Ser Jonothor had already relieved Ashara's brother from his duty…

"It's Arthur's time to shine!" Ashara said happily.

"What about Oberyn?" The Princess inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Have you forgotten about him?"

"Oberyn will lose of course," Ashara said so confidently in her brother's skills. "He is no match for my brother Artie!"

"We shall see about that…" The Princess said smirking.

Ser Arthur and Oberyn Martell's fight was even better than Brandon's against Lord Mallister, it lasted some eleven tilts before Oberyn Martell lost his balance with one of Ser Arthur's rams, falling from his horse as a consequence.

"Yes!" Ashara shouted happily. "I'm putting my bet on my brother Artie to take the win!"

"Perhaps…" Elia admitted. "But there are still a few good jousters left."

"Artie will beat them all, won't he Ned?" she suddenly asked him. Her violet eyes shining with mirth as she caught him off guard with her question.

"I'm just watching not making predictions." Ned said.

Ashara didn't seem to like the answer though… "Meanie…"

"NEXT SER HOSTEEN FREY AND SER BARRISTAN SELMY OF THE KINGSGUARD!"

The joust was quite a surprise to everyone…Ser Hosteen did give quite the trouble to Ser Barristan, but not enough, Ser Barristan was used to fight strong men like Ser Hosteen, after all, he was the one who slew Maelys the Monstrous. Ser Barristan won the match after five tilts which was impressive considering how good both were.

"Ser Barristan is great!" Benjen shouted happily. "What a brilliant match."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The steward shouted. "THE ROUND OF SIXTEEN HAS JUST ENDED!" Cheers from the crowds were heard once more. "LET US CONGRATULATE OUR WINNERS!" The steward begged. "CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, SER GEROLD HIGHTOWER, SER BARRISTAN SELMY, SER ARTHUR DAYNE, SER OSWELL WHENT, BRANDON STARK, LORD RANDYLL TARLY, AND LORD JON CONNINGTON!" More cheers followed, everyone was excited. "THE JOUSTERS WILL HAVE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK BEFORE WE BEGIN THE ROUND OF EIGHT!"

"Finally a pause!" Ashara suddenly said.

"Are you bored?" Ned inquired.

"A bit…" she whispered to him, as she rubbed his arm up and down. "I would rather…be somewhere else…right now…"

"Ashara!" he hissed in a murmur but the Princess and the ladies-in-waiting somehow heard and began giggling. _Seriously why women seem to have such good ears? Sometimes I wish I could hear as well as them…_Ashara merely lolled her tongue to him and began laughing as well.

"So Lady Lyanna, what do you enjoy doing?" The Princess inquired as to make conversation.

"Not ladylike things, My Princess." Lyanna replied in the plainly, good old Northerner frontal honesty.

"And what are these unladylike things if I'm allowed to ask?" The Princess insisted.

"Riding, sword fighting, exploring…" Lyanna replied. "I'm sure My Princess must found me strange…"

"Far from it, Lady Lyanna." The Princess said. "Those aren't unladylike things in Dorne."

"I have never been to Dorne before…" Lyanna admitted.

"I think you would enjoy it," Elia said with a smile. "Maybe you and your siblings can join me on a trip to Dorne when I go there to present the baby that's coming…if I do survive the labor of course…"

"Elia you will make it dear, I'm sure of it!" Ashara said with a saddened look that all the ladies shared. It must be hard knowing that you can die from childbirth…his mother died that way after all… "And we will show the Water Gardens to the Starks and Lord Reed too if he so wishes."

"That sounds exciting!" Benjen said. "What do you think Howland?"

"I'm not sure…I do want to return home after this tourney…" Howland said. "I'm afraid I'm not made for wandering in the desert…"

"The desert is tough indeed." Said Lady Jasline.

"My Princess I would very much like to visit Dorne," Lyanna said. "Thank you for the kind invitation."

"It's nothing really Lady Lyanna, but please call me Elia."

"Of course Elia…you could simply call me Lyanna too."

"I shall do that then." It seemed they were becoming

"And you, my sweet Quiet Wolf?" Ashara inquired in a whisper. "Will you join us too? On our trip to Dorne?"

"I think I would melt in my way there…" he confessed. The prospect of riding in a desert was something that seriously scared him. He was a man used to the cold, even in the Vale it was cool in the summer time. Dorne would be hot even in winter…

"I think I would much prefer…you melting somewhere else…" _What?_

"I thought someone promised she would behave…" he whispered to Ashara's ear.

"She will…do not worry…she is just having some fun with her wolf..."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The steward announced. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE SECOND ROUND! PLEASE WELCOME CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR AGAINST BRANDON STARK!"

"This should be a great fight!" Lyanna proclaimed. "I hope Bran wins though."

"Me too…" Ned agreed.

The fight was indeed a beautiful one. While Brandon was using his raw strength as always, Rhaegar was skillfully avoiding every heavy hit. Lance after lance, Brandon was yet to seriously hit the Prince…_Use your brains…_

It seemed like Brandon did read Ned's thoughts as he began planning where to attack, but the Prince was still blocking well…All the effort was for nothing because Brandon got impatient and tried to use brute force again but this time, he recklessly left an opening in his right side…an opening that Rhaegar did not waste and as such, Brandon was unhorsed when Rhaegar hit him in the abdomen area with calculated strength.

"He has no patience!" Lyanna hissed. "He could have won this match!"

"Still he made the fight last twelve titles in the round of eight, on his first-ever joust…" Ned went on his brother's defense. "He can be proud of coming this far."

"He surely can." Elia agreed. "My husband did struggle with him and my husband is experienced in jousts."

"CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR WINS!" Announced the steward. "NOW SER ARTHUR AND SER OSWELL OF THE KINGSGUARD PLEASE COME TO THE FIELD!"

"It's my brother again!" Ashara screamed excited while holding his hand. "GO ARTHUR!"

"She is all fired up isn't she?" Lady Jasline commented amusedly.

"Must be the company…" Lady Emyly muttered and Ned was blushing again. _They definitely know what happened…and they are having fun with it…Oh Gods…_

Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell clashed multiple times and both were very skilled but in the end, choosing where to strike wisely and not recklessly, Ser Arthur proved the better jouster in the end and won after twelve tilts as well.

"Yes!" Ashara remarked beamed. "Only two more matches to go!"

"It's going to be Rhaegar against Arthur next round…" The Princess said.

"That will be a fight to watch." Ned expressed. "Both are very good."

"Rhaegar is a friend and your husband Elia, but my brother is going to win, no doubts." Ashara confidently said. "Right Ned?"

"I'm…"

"Just watching not making predictions." she cut in, rolling her eyes. "Meanie…"

"SER BARRISTAN SELMY AND LORD COMMANDER GEROLD HIGHTOWER PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELDS!"

This was certainly the best match…sure both of Ser Arthur and both Brandon's were great, but this one was better. Ser Gerold combined raw strength with skill while Ser Barristan combined agility and skill. They hit each other many times, almost falling in half of them, making the crowds feel as if they were the ones fighting instead. Plans made and abandoned at any point in time, just raw strength or evading…just perfection…

After seventeen tilts, Ser Barristan finally managed to overcome the Lord Commander who fell to the ground. Everyone got up from their seats clapping in approval of such magnificent display, while Ser Barristan was helping his fellow brother up, then they both politely nodded to the crowds, accepting the cheers.

"What a match…" Lya said. "It could have gone either way, epic until the last second."

"I wish I was that good with the lance…" Ben remarked disappointedly.

"Practice and you might beat them someday." Ned said to him, making his brother smile.

"Do you think I could join the Kingsguard if I did?" Ben asked. "Do you think I would have the skill for it?"

So Ben was still unsure between the Night's Watch and the Kingsguard? "Maybe."

"I wouldn't mind having a Stark Kingsguard, Lord Benjen." Princess Elia commented. "Maybe you can make it there."

"My Princess thinks so?"

"Why not?" The Princess inquired. "For what I have seen of House Stark, you have perhaps more qualities for great knights that most southern knights."

"That's true." Ashara agreed.

"So true." Lady Emyly also agreed.

"I have no doubts." Lady Jasline agreed as well.

"I share the same opinion." Lady Nysah agreed too.

"My Ladies are certainly so very kind to us…We are nothing but humble servants of the crown," Ned said. "Nevertheless thank you for the consideration."

"We ought to give credit when it's due." The Princess said.

"Thank you, My Princess." Ned said before Lyanna and Benjen joined in as well in thanking the Princess.

Meanwhile, the final match had begun and ended. Jon Connington against Lord Randyll Tarly. They were both above average but it felt like an anticlimactic end after having such a great match. Connington won due to Randyll Tarly making the mistake of putting his shield too low for Connington to hit his breastplate after six tilts and send him flying. _Never forget to raise your shield high up…_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Announced the steward. "THE ROUND OF EIGHT HAS ENDED!" The crowds cheered loudly. "TOMORROW, WE WILL HAVE THE SEMI-FINALS! CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR AGAINST SER ARTHUR DAYNE AND SER BARRISTAN SELMY AGAINST LORD JON CONNINGTON!"

"I'm excited to see my Artie against Rhaegar," Ashara said as they began standing up. "It will be a great match."

"I'm sure it will be a memorable match." Ned said as he led to the exit of the stands.

"Lord Eddard, I must say that I enjoyed the company you all provided me with today," Elia said with a smile. "Perhaps we can watch the remaining matches together as well?"

"What do you guys think?" Ned inquired his youngest siblings.

"I enjoyed the company as well, Princess Elia," Lyanna said. "I would love to."

"Me too." Ben agreed.

"I go where My Lords go since I'm the guest." Howland said.

"Then I guess…we accept the offer, Princess Elia," Ned said with a smile. "But tomorrow we will likely have our older brother with us."

"It shall not be a problem, please do tell him he is welcomed here." The Princess assured. "The rest of a wonderful day, My Lords, Lyanna." Elia concluded with a smile.

"Likewise." Was the Stark's reply just before Princess Elia and ladies-in-waiting left.

"See you tomorrow Ned." Ashara said while she kissed his cheek and left them with her friends.

They waited for Brandon by the fields. Benjen and Howland were having a conversation amongst themselves and Ned decided to know his sister's opinion about the encounter.

"How do you find them?" Ned asked.

"They all seem nice and understandable towards us," Lyanna said. "I actually would like to visit Dorne someday…"

"Maybe we can go there when I ride to Starfall to be married perhaps?"

"You already talk as if father has approved the match…" Lyanna said a bit bitterly. "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but father is complicated."

"I know…but I still hope he accepts." Ned murmured saddened.

"I hope so too, I like to see you, happy brother," Lyanna said smiling. "She seems to make you a bit looser and that is always good."

"She does make me smile quite a lot." Ned admitted.

"You know who makes me smile?" she asked.

"Brandon's angered face for being eliminated?"

"You know me far too well, dearest Ned."

"Go easy on him, his pride was tarnished." Ned begged.

"I will have my fun teasing him, I still have a score to settle with him." Lyanna said with a devilish smile.

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	17. Shouldn't Be Here

++x++

**Jon Arryn II**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

It was very early in the morning, it had just dawned and there were very few souls around the castle's premises. Jon was one of those souls and Hoster was another. "Lord Arryn, Lord Tully." Prince Rhaegar greeted in a polite nod as he approached where he called them, the Godswood, near the Heart Tree. Jon was sure that Prince was finally going to explain his plans to them which he was certainly thankful for since it would perhaps calm Hoster and his uneasiness.

"My Prince." They both replied in a courteous nod as well.

"I assume My Lords were not followed here?" The Prince asked.

"No, we were not My Prince," Jon replied. "We can assume My Prince wasn't either?"

"I was not." The Prince assured now standing in front of them. He had the looks of a proper King but…you never know…Robert had the looks as well but he was not King material…

"Are we safe here, My Prince?" Hoster asked concerned. "I don't like Godswoods nor being spotted whilst committing what could be perceived as treason."

"Worry not Lord Tully, I can assure you that we are perfectly safe here. I have loyal allies watching the entrance of the Godswood at this very moment." The Prince explained. "Only the Northmen and House Blackwood worship the Old Gods and it's quite early in the morning for them to come and pray. We won't be disturbed here and I assure you that we shall not take too long." Jon knew that Ned woke up very early and so did every Northmen but he too did not think that anyone would come this early to pray. He hoped at least…

"And what exactly does My Prince wish to speak to us about?" Jon inquired, hoping his theory was right…

"To start, I shall explain to you the real reason behind the grandiosity of this tourney." The Prince began. "I am one of the main sponsors of this tourney, together with Lord Whent of course, and another anonymous sponsor." Everyone who put some thought into it could figure as much. Lord Whent was certainly rich but not so rich for the absurd expenses everyone was witnessing…he had assumed Rheagar Targaryen was behind it but…who was this other anonymous sponsor? Mysteries are never good…

"We had that figured out, My Prince," Hoster said with an impatient tone in his voice. "But why is My Prince sponsoring this tourney? We have our theories but…"

"One of the reasons we are sponsoring this tourney is to of course celebrate Lady Melissa's coming of age. But the other reason behind it and the one you must likely have deduced already was to gather the Great Lords' support into calling a Great Council."

"A Great Council you say?" Hoster asked surprised. "For what? Take action against your father perhaps?"

"Yes, with all the Great Lords supporting my suggestion for a Great Council, my father will be forced to accept it, Lord Tully." The Prince explained. "And with the Great Council in motion, the Great Lords or their representatives here will be called into choosing between two possible claimants to the Iron Throne: my father and I. I think no one shall cast a vote on my father, not in the state he is in, therefore my father shall be deposed peacefully."

"An interesting plan, My Prince." Jon politely said after listening. In his opinion, it was a good plan indeed. There were a few little problems here in there but it was solid nonetheless. "But whose support does My Prince have?"

"As of now, I have Dorne and the Westerlands behind my cause." The Prince replied. If the Westerlands are supporting Prince Rhaegar and Tywin Lannister is not here, then he must be the anonymous sponsor…it had to be…the man almost join their faction before his heir was taken from him… "I was hoping to convince My Lords into providing me with the Riverlands and Vale's support as well as to convince the North and the Stormlands to support me too."

"And the Reach?" Hoster asked concerned and with fundament, the Reach was still the region with the most troops in all of Westeros. "What about them? What is their position on things?"

"They shall not be a problem, Lord Tully," Rhaegar replied. "Six Great Lords' support should do the job if need be but Lord Tyrell is also inclined to support me, provided I receive enough support from the other Lord Paramounts which I should if My Lords do support me."

"And what do we have to win, My Prince?" Hoster further inquired. _Of course, he would ask such a thing…he is getting far too ambitious for my taste no matter what Rickard says…I don't like this at all..._

"I can arrange My Lords positions in my future Small Council." Stated the Prince. "I still have no one in mind to fill the positions of Master of Coin or Master of Laws so My Lords could fill these spots. If I can't arrange a position for one of My Lords, I shall award you with the title of Advisor and have you in my Small Council nevertheless." Rickard would probably want the title of Advisor and so would Jon if given the chance.

"I have a different question in mind, My Prince." Jon began, wishing to satiate his curiosity. "How far is My Prince willing to go if your Royal Sire refuses the Great Council or its outcome?" If he was to commit himself to this plan, Jon needed assurances, he needed to think about his own future and of his family too, not just the realm.

"My Sire will have no support left." The Prince proclaimed. "Not even his most loyal lapdogs will do anything for him when he finds himself without any Lord Paramount supporting him. But if for some reason it comes to it, I can go to war with my father and imprison him but I shall not kill him."

"Kinslaying is a vile sin indeed." Hoster agreed. "But when is the council to be called?" _Finally an interesting question coming from this ambitious fool..._

"It will come to happen when I win the jousts. I will crown my wife Queen of Love and Beauty and call the council to begin. Then all of you shall accept and it will begin in the tenth and last day of the tourney and last that very same day."

Prince Rhaegar had it all planned so that his father would be left without allies and be a prisoner right here at Harrenhal…It was conceivable that all of his opponents would be throwing the matches away since two of which were Kingsguards…Ser Arthur himself was said to be a close friend of the Prince so… "I approve the plan, My Prince. The Vale will stand behind you." Jon assured.

"As shall the Riverlands." Hoster said right after, smiling.

"Thank you Lord Arryn, Lord Tully, your support means a lot to me and the realm." Rhaegar said with his own shy smile.

"Lord Stark has given us the power to choose the course of action as we see fit," Jon explained. "We had hopes My Prince would take action against the King and that this tourney was what would set it in motion and we are certainly glad we were not wrong. Brandon Stark and My Prince's cousin, Robert will do as everyone else does so it should not raise any problems."

"Once more I thank My Lords for the support you have blessed me with." The Prince said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Let us work for a better realm My Prince." Jon concluded with a smile.

"Yes, Lord Arryn, thank you for hearing me." Concluded the Prince with a nod as he began to leave the Godswood. Jon was about to leave as well but Hoster stopped him by grabbing Jon's arm.

"A moment Jon…" he said while he watched Prince Rhaegar finally disappearing in between the trees.

"What is it, Hoster?" Jon asked concerned. He had a feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this…

"Prince Rhaegar forgot about some other claimants…" Hoster said in a murmur.

"Prince Viserys? He comes after Rhaegar…" Jon said. "And the little Princess is a girl so…"

"I meant Robert Baratheon."

_Robert?_ "What?" Jon asked incredulously at the mention of his ward. "Robert is even farther down the line..."

"Yes, Robert may be the fourth in line to the throne but he is our best option." Hoster clarified. "With him as King, our houses would reach prominent positions like never before. You would be his Hand, Rickard the Master of Laws and I the Master of Coin or Master Ships."

_Robert as King isn't what I want…it wouldn't work as you bloody think it would…_ "Prince Rhaegar promised the same."

"He did, but which of us wants to be an Advisor?" Hoster asked. "I certainly don't."

"You are…" Jon was going to call him mad but was interrupted of course.

"I'm nothing but truthful Jon!" Hoster ranted. "Rhaegar is likely to be as mad as his father is. You remember Aerys around the time of the War of the Ninepenny Kings, do you not? You remember how sane he was back then, around Rhaegar's age and how he is now."

"I do but…Robert is not ready to be a King, Hoster, I have told you so." Jon insisted. "Rhaegar is better suited for the position."

"He will be mad Jon! It's just a question of time!" Hoster continued. "If we take a madman and we put another one, we will end up doing the same again and again. The Targaryens no longer have dragons, they only have madness. It's time for a new dynasty to take charge of the realm."

"For as much as I love Robert as if he was my own son and how good of a friend Steffon was to me, I will not put him on the throne. I'm done with this nonsense Hoster, my vote is to Rhaegar Targaryen and so will Robert's and Brandon Stark's."

"You say that now Jon but I know you will come around to your senses," Hoster said as he laughed a cocky smile. "You are smart and you know I'm right."

_What I know is that you are mad and ambitious._ Jon promptly left the bloody fool alone as he should. After the Great Council elects Rhaegar as King, Jon would not need Hoster's support for anything and it was better that way, he just brought problems.

**Lyanna Stark V**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Lyanna made her way to the Godswood as she had done in the first days of the tourney before she stopped after her jousts. She wondered if she should have called for one of her brothers to come with her…no…she needed to regain the confidence in herself and for that, she needed to do things the way she did before the whole troublesome affair happened.

Upon arriving she began to pray in front of the Heart Tree for the Old Gods to lend her strength and confidence, to be back to her former self, the Lyanna that was not afraid, the former self that was not on the King's death list as well…And while she was at it, she decided to pray for her brothers' happiness as well, for Lady Ashara to not break her dearest Ned's kind heart and for them to be happy together, for a safe delivery for Princess Elia as the very least she could do for the kind Princess. She also prayed to grow to love Robert and withstand her future life as Lady of Storm's End as she was asked to by her father.

Suddenly she heard voices coming in her way, worried that it could be someone looking for her, she hid behind the Heart Tree knowing she would not be found. She hoped that she would be able to see who it was from there…

She took a peek and saw Lord Arryn and Lord Tully which surprised her since none of those lords followed the Old Gods...

The lords in question did not seem to talk much, some words were said about what the weather seemed to be in this day that just began and some words of finances as well…curious, she decided to stay awhile longer and see what they were really up to. "Do you think he will come?" Asked Lord Tully seemingly worried. _Who will come?_

"I'm sure he will, he was the one who called us after all." Lord Arryn replied.

Not a minute past and someone else indeed arrived. The person they were patiently waiting for…was…the Crown Prince? _What's happening here?_

"Lord Arryn, Lord Tully." The Crown Prince greeted in a polite nod as he stopped right in front of the two lords.

"My Prince." Both lords replied.

"I assume My Lords were not followed here?" The Prince asked.

"No, we were not My Prince," Informed Lord Arryn. "We can assume My Prince wasn't either?"

"I was not." The Prince assured. Something was amiss here…_What is all this? I'm so confused…_

"Are we safe here, My Prince?" Lord Tully asked. "I don't like Godswoods nor being spotted whilst committing what could be perceived as treason." _Treason? Seven Hells…_

"Worry not Lord Tully, I can assure you that we are perfectly safe here. I have loyal allies watching the entrance of the Godswood at this very moment." The Prince explained to them. "Only the Northmen and House Blackwood worship the Old Gods and it's quite early in the morning for them to come and pray. We won't be disturbed here and I assure you that we shall not take too long." Well…she was there though…

"And what does My Prince wish to speak to us about?" Lord Arryn inquired.

"To start, I shall explain to you the real reason behind the grandiosity of this tourney." The Prince began and she stood there…hearing everything they said…how Harrenhal was nothing but a folly so that Prince Rhaegar could dethrone his father…it seemed as if everyone was plotting behind everyone's backs…even her own father was plotting…_Gods…_

"Once more I thank My Lords for the support you have blessed me with." The Prince said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Let us work for a better realm My Prince." Lord Arryn concluded with a smile of his own.

"Yes, Lord Arryn, thank you for hearing me." Concluded the Prince before he disappeared in the maze of trees that filled the Godswood. But it seemed as if Lord Arryn and Lord Tully had more to speak off…

"A moment Jon…" Lord Tully begged the older lord.

"What is it, Hoster?" Lord Arryn questioned as he did what Lord Tully begged.

"Prince Rhaegar forgot about some other claimants…" Lord Tully said in a murmur, but she heard him all the same.

"Prince Viserys? He comes after Rhaegar…And the little Princess is a girl so…" Lord Arryn said.

"I meant Robert Baratheon."

Lord Arryn's next question was exactly her own. "What?" _Robert…for King? What? No…No!_ "Robert is even farther down the line..."

"Yes, Robert may be the fourth in line to the throne but he is our best option." Lord Tully clarified and Lyanna was overwhelmed. "With him as King, our houses would reach prominent positions like never before. You would be his Hand, Rickard the Master of Laws and I the Master of Coin or Master Ships."

She couldn't listen to it anymore…It was too much for her…_Robert as King…_ "Prince Rhaegar promised the same."

"He did, but which of us wants to be an Advisor? I certainly don't." Said Lord Tully.

"You are…"

"I'm nothing but truthful Jon!" Lord Tully ranted. "Rhaegar is likely to be as mad as his father is. You remember Aerys around the time of the War of the Ninepenny Kings, do you not? You remember how sane he was back then, around Rhaegar's age and how he is now." So they think the Prince is mad as well?

"I do but…Robert is not ready to be a King, Hoster, I have told you so." Lord Arryn said. "Rhaegar is better suited for the position."

"He will be mad Jon! It's just a question of time!" Lord Tully continued. "If we take a madman and we put another one, we will end up doing the same again and again. The Targaryens no longer have dragons, they only have madness. It's time for a new dynasty to take charge of the realm."

"For as much as I love Robert as if he was my son and how good of a friend Steffon was to me, I will not put him on the throne. I'm done with this nonsense Hoster," Lord Arryn said as she noticed him beginning to walk away. "My vote is in Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert and Rickard will be as well."

"For as much as I love Robert as if he was my own son and how good of a friend Steffon was to me, I will not put him on the throne. I'm done with this nonsense Hoster, my vote is to Rhaegar Targaryen and so will Robert's and Brandon Stark's." Lyanna noticed the lord moving away from Lord Arryn.

"You say that now Jon but I know you will come around to your senses," Lord Tully insisted in a loud tone. "You are smart and you know I'm right."

Lord Arryn did not seem to pay him any mind and left, Lord Tully did not spend too much time in the Godswood either. She, however…_Robert as King…Robert as King…_She would need to marry Robert which…meant…that she would be…Queen…_No! No! Just no!_ She didn't wish to be Queen! She didn't even want to be a Lady Paramount! _No! _Why were the Gods being so cruel to her? What horrible thing had she done to deserve this?

Lyanna made her way back to her tent, shaken and not knowing what to do…she couldn't be Queen, she wasn't made to be one, she was a tomboyish thing…not a proper image of a Queen…

"Lya? Are you alright?" Ned asked concerned once he noticed her approaching. She must look like shit for him to do so…

"I'm fine Ned," she said with a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he insisted. "You look even broodier than me…"

"It's nothing Ned…I'm just…a bit tired, that's all…" she replied. "My head hurts a little and I shouldn't have woken up so early…I think…I will go lay down for a while…"

"Is it the moon blood?" Her brother asked shyly and half blushing. "Lya, you do look very pale…" Ned murmured worriedly with his flushed face. "I think I will fetch a Maester to take a look at you…"

She smiled a genuine smile with his question, even if her mind was a mess. "No need Ned, I'm just tired, I'm not sick, I swear."

"If you say so…" he said before kissing her forehead. "I will be in my tent. If you need anything just shout, okay?"

"Okay…Thank you, brother."

"Sleep well sweet Lyanna."

She didn't rest that well at all…she kept being consumed by what she heard in the Godswood...Lord Tully wanted Robert as King, Lord Arryn said he did not but the man loved Robert like a son and a man like that will always support his son. Robert himself would want to be King as who didn't? Bran in doubt between the Prince and Robert would choose the latter since he was better acquainted with him. This meant that four votes of Great Lords would be casted on her future husband whilst the Prince would only have the votes of Dorne and the Westerlands…

Lyanna was crushed and she thought that warning her brothers would do nothing good for her since they would prefer to have Robert as King and her as his Queen. It was the sad truth of her situation…she would have to find the solution by herself.

She stood up and dressed a white gown with grey laces and a tin belt around her thin waist. When she was done, she exited her tent only to find her brothers sharing a conversation with rather worried faces. Perhaps they were speaking of her…

"Lya!" They said in unison upon seeing her, quickly moving in her direction.

"Hello everyone." she greeted with a shy smile.

"Are you alright little sister?" Brandon asked with a concerned expression. "Ned said you were not feeling well..."

"I'm fine Bran, you don't need to worry about me," she assured. "I was just tired."

"If you say so…"

"The semi-finals are to begin soon are they not?" she asked as a way to change the subject. "We should go and meet the Princess and the Lady Ashara as it is impolite to make ladies wait."

"We should." Her older brother agreed with her. "Ben told me they were teasing Ned yesterday…is it true?"

"They were." Said Lyanna with a happier tone and smile as she remembered her brother being teased without mercy by the Dornishwomen… "I'm sure you will like them. And don't forget you are promised to Lady Catelyn."

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun…" Brandon murmured before he glanced their murderous looks... "Fine...It's about time I switch with Ned in regards to being a skirt chaser..."

"Brandon!" Ned scoffed at their older brother's comment while the brother in question simply laughed with his booming laugh.

"Come on ladies, let us go." she commanded and they did so.

Half an hour elapsed…They were now seated by the stands waiting for the jousts to begin. Ned was entranced with Lady Ashara as always…Brandon was holding a conversation with Prince Oberyn Martell, Elia's younger brother, while they both made japes to the delight of the other ladies-in-waiting. Ben and Howland were talking about the Kingsguard, the Night's Watch, what lies beyond the Wall, and the Neck…like always…

"It seems we were right all along Lady Lyanna." Princess Elia said amused while pointing towards Brandon and Prince Oberyn. "My brother and Lord Brandon are so very similar."

"They are…" Like Robert too…

"You seem rather unwell, Lady Lyanna…" The Princess said. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, My Princess, I'm fine." she tried to assure the kind woman, she had tried her best to look normal while she figured out some plan to stop Robert from becoming King…she seemed, however, to be failing at both…

"Are you sure?" The Princess insisted.

"I am," she replied. "Do look. The jousts are about to begin, My Princess."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The steward announced. "WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN THE SEMI-FINALS!" Cheers were heard throughout the entirety of the joust fields. The crowds were overwhelming excited. "LET US WELCOME THE FOUR REMAINING JOUSTERS! FIRST CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR!"

The Prince entered in the black colored armored she had seen him use since he arrived at Harrenhal. The Prince who was conspiring against his mad father and the Prince which would be betrayed…

"SER BARRISTAN SELMY OF THE KINGSGUARD! SER ARTHUR DAYNE OF THE KINGSGUARD! AND LORD JON CONNINGTON!"

Maybe Ser Arthur would unhorse the Prince at this all would fail? Or maybe Ser Barristan?…Lord Connington? "Who does My Princess think will be the lucky lady to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty? It seems Lady Melissa does not have that many prospects now that her brothers and uncle are not competing anymore."

"Well…if Rhaegar wins, it will certainly be me who gets crowned. I'm his wife and it would be a scandal if he crowned someone else…" The Princess was most likely involved in this plot…now remembering her first interaction with the Prince…he was with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Lady Ashara which meant they were his allies…it made sense since Ashara had spies… "If it's Ser Arthur or Ser Barristan…it will most likely be Ashara…"

Surprise from the Princess' words made her forget her thoughts for a little while… "Ser Barristan crowning Lady Ashara? Why?" she inquired surprised.

"Well…I must ask you to keep it a secret…but Ser Barristan has a crush on Ashara…" The Princess explained in a murmur so no one could hear.

"Does…"

"Ashara like him?" The Princess completed her line of thought. "I think you can clearly see where her heart is, Lyanna. She loves your brother quite a lot and no good can come of loving a Kingsguard knight sworn to celibacy."

"That's true…" Lyanna agreed. It was quite a shame and at the same time, it wasn't.

"Still Ser Barristan may not crown Ashara," Elia said. "It would make his passion too obvious. The safer bets for him are to crown Lady Melissa, her mother or me. Same with Lord Connington though with him I doubt I stand a chance…

"CALLING CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR AND SER ARTHUR DAYNE OF THE KINGSGUARD FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY!"

Both the Prince and Ser Arthur greeted each other, before riding to their respective ends. The steward called for them to begin and so they did. Both were great jousters, but somehow…she felt like Ser Arthur was holding back…Then it finally came to her…the Prince said when he wins instead of if I win the jousts which meant he was sure he was going to win…Normally it could be seen as confidence but this was not the case, it was all a bloody folly! The Prince was destined to win the bloody jousts.

And this line of thought was proven correct when after twelve tilts Ser Arthur threw himself to the ground...he tried to make it believable and to a common person it would be but her eyes were already trained...

"SER BARRISTAN SELMY OF THE KINGSGUARD AND LORD JON CONNINGTON PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD!"

This was not a folly match like the Prince's, Jon Connington made his best efforts but he finally met someone better than him in the person of Ser Barristan the Bold who won after seven tilts.

"It seems it's my husband against Ser Barristan in the finals…" Elia said to her. "Who do you think will win Lady Lyanna?"

_Rhaegar Targaryen of course, it's all a folly… _"Ser Barristan."

"Given the experience that Ser Barristan has, you might be right in your choice…" _But I'm not and you know it…_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE OUR TWO FINALISTS!" The steward announced within many shouts of the excited crowd. "THEY ARE THE CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR AND SER BARRISTAN SELMY OF THE KINGSGUARD! THEY SHALL DECIDE THE FINAL MATCH TOMORROW! DON'T MISS IT!"

During the feast that occurred at night, like the previous days, she was still debating what to do but it seemed nothing was enlightening her…The feast ended and she went back to her tent with her brothers. There she grew restless and desperate, moving from left to right to Gods knew whatever side she was turning. She had to figure something out…without betraying father…something…just something…._Please, Gods, give me an idea…_

And finally, it came to her…the solution she needed…

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	18. Lyanna's Solution

++x++

**Arthur Dayne IV**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

The final match of the tourney between Rhaegar and Ser Barristan was to begin shortly. Arthur was guarding Rhaegar who had his armor on already and Arthur was quite amused to see his friend rather nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Arthur asked with a teasing smile.

"I am indeed a bit nervous…" Rhaegar replied. Though he was set to win the match, what was to come next could and would put anyone nervous.

"Ser Barristan has conceded the match for you, you should not be so nervous." Arthur tried to comfort his friend. "Though I do believe we should have explained to him more than what we did concerning the plan. He is a good man."

"Ser Barristan is indeed a great man, but I simply don't wish him to be informed more than what he already is," Rhaegar dismissed Arthur's suggestion. "He will learn of the truth today, like the rest of the realm anyway."

"As you say," Arthur said. "I almost forgot, Ashara informed me that neither Ser Kevan nor his sister approached her or anything…so she was rather worried…"

"They did not?" Rhaegar asked but with dismissive tone…almost as if he knew something neither he nor Ashara did…

"Why does it sound like you are hiding something?" Arthur ended up questioning. Rhaegar, however, didn't seem to be inclined to answer, so Arthur had to insist... "Rhaegar…"

Rhaegar sighed before speaking. "Lord Tywin is sponsoring this tourney as well." _What?_ "He had assured me that someone from House Lannister would attend the tourney and represent him and I already talked with the Lannister siblings here a few days ago. Though their support was long gained."

"And why haven't you told us about this?" Arthur asked incredulously as he felt betrayed by his friend.

"Because I promised Lord Tywin that I would keep this a secret until the Great Council was called and finished," he explained. "My father is here and any ties he finds leading to Lord Tywin he will certainly use them as a pretext to imply me as well. We couldn't take such a risk."

"But we are in this with you, Rhaegar!" Arthur barked indignantly. Didn't he trust them enough? Them who were putting their necks on the line for his plot? "If you fall, I will fall, my sister will fall, Oswell will fall, Elia will fall, your mother, your children…"

"Nobody will know anyway…"

"That is not the damn point!" Arthur hissed. "Gods be damned just go and finish the bloody thing already."

"Don't be mad at me, I…"

"You kept this from me and everyone involved, Rhaegar! I don't like that, nor will the others, you betrayed our trust!"

"Arthur…"

"My Prince, a lady wishes to speak to you with urgency." A servant interrupted before Rhaegar could give more excuses and Arthur was thankful for that.

"Who may she be?" Rhaegar asked confused.

"She did not state her name, My Prince." The servant replied.

"Can't it wait?" Rhaegar inquired.

"She said she needed to talk with urgency, My Prince. My Prince will know what to do with this information." Spoke the servant, he was trying to get the blame and responsibility out of his back…

"Then let us see what the lady wishes," Rhaegar concluded. "Bring her here please."

They waited for a minute or two before the servant returned with the lady in question, a short woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes…he had seen her before…Lyanna Stark… "My Prince thank you for accepting to see me at such a bad time…"

"Lady Lyanna…is something amiss?" Rhaegar muttered surprised with the woman's presence.

"I have something very important to tell My Prince," she explained, very worried as well… "It's important."

"How so?"

"I know about the council that's coming." Both he and Rhaegar were certainly aghast upon hearing her speak this…a subject that was hidden to the public…had Ashara spoken of it to the Starks?

"How…did you get...to know this?" Rhaegar asked as he began rubbing his chin with some anxiety.

"I heard the conversation My Prince had with Lord Arryn and Tully in the Godswood, yesterday." Came her explanation.

"You were there?"

"I'm a Northerner, My Prince." she plainly said. "I don't pray to the Seven in case My Prince hasn't perceived that yet."

"But it was so early in the morning, My Lady...few souls walk around the castle…do Northerners pray so early?" Rhaegar inquired.

"I'm sure there is no right time for praying is it, My Prince?" she merely said. "And we Northmen wake up with the sun."

"Still…"

"I heard about your plans…" she began. "But I also heard of the discussion Lord Arryn and Lord Tully shared afterward when My Prince left…"

"A conversation you say?"

"Yes, they were planning to nominate Robert Baratheon as an alternative claimant to the throne right at the council My Prince is organizing."

_Robert Baratheon for King? That can't be truth…_Was the only thing that came to Arthur's mind.

"My cousin, you say?" Rhaegar asked surprised as well. "They wish to make my cousin King?"

"Yes." Lyanna Stark insisted. "I believe it's not the first time a non-Targaryen is suggested in a Great Council."

"It certainly isn't…" Rhaegar admitted. "And besides my cousin is very close in the line of succession…still to think they were going to suggest him…"

"But why is My Lady telling us this?" Arthur asked curiously. "Isn't Robert Baratheon your betrothed?"

"I don't want to be Queen!" she said in a fuss. "It's already difficult for me to marry Robert and leave my home but to be Queen? That would be a nightmare, I would have no freedom! I don't want any of it, which is why I'm telling My Prince this in hopes something can be done about it." _Most women would want the opposite of her…these Starks are rather interesting, to say the least…_

"My Lady…"

"Please…I don't want to be a Queen…" Lyanna said almost crying, Arthur felt pity for the girl…dragged into the playing board and being a piece without her even knowing of it until now…politics were a bloody mess…

"Worry not My Lady everything will be alright," Rhaegar said whilst giving an assuring smile to the child-woman. "Everything will be fixed, I swear it."

"My Prince," Said the steward from afar. "The match is about to begin, please make way to the field."

"My Prince…I…" Lyanna insisted.

"Do not worry, Lady Lyanna I will fix this," Rhaegar said as he began his way to Myles Mooton, Richard Lonmouth, and his horse. "Everything will be alright."

While they walked the short distance to their objective, Arthur, who was concerned decided to inquire Rhaegar. "How exactly are you going to fix this?"

"I do not know…I didn't expect these turn of events…" Rhaegar confessed as he patted his majestic black destrier. "I completely ignored my cousin's claim…Damn them all!"

"There must be something we can do…"

"There is no time to do anything," Rhaegar said as he mounted his horse. "I will have to improvise…"

"What is happening?" Asked Myles with a confused glanced, the same one Richard shared.

"Wish me luck." Rhaegar said as he rode away.

"Rhaegar wait!" Arthur pleaded but to no avail. _This can't be good…Rhaegar what in Seven Hells are you going to do…Oh Gods…_

**Brandon Stark III**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Brandon was seated right in the middle of the Great Lord stands, to his left was the spot in which Lyanna would seat, once she returned from relieving herself. To what would be her left was Ned, followed by Ashara, then Ben and Howland. To Brandon's right was Prince Oberyn, followed Princess and her ladies-in-waiting.

While he held a conversation with the Dornish Prince about sexual exploits, he noticed Robert approaching Ned and his feminine company…_This is going to be fun to watch…_

"Ned!" Robert shouted with a big smile on his face. "Where have you been this whole tourney? I thought you left earlier…"

"I have been busy Robert." Ned replied simply. _Busy heh? I'm sure you have…_

"With what?" Robert asked confused.

"Family matters." _More like future family matters…well…Lyanna did that nonsense too so it was true as well…_

"Is everything alright with your family?"

"Aye, I just wanted to spend some time with them, that's all." _What a family man…_

"And may I ask who this beautiful woman next to you is?" Robert questioned with a confused look. _His lady love of course Robert…who else would it be?_

"I'm Ashara Dayne, Lord Robert, a friend of Ned and the Starks," Ashara said with a bright smile. "Pleasured to meet you."

"Wait…the Ashara Dayne?" Robert asked with his mouth open, clearly surprised.

"I don't think that there is another Ashara Dayne in the realm, Lord Robert." she simply replied. "So I believe it's me who is next to Ned."

"And how did My Lady Ashara Dayne got acquainted with Ned and the Starks?"

"Oh Ned and I met a few days ago and became good friends." she simply replied. _But the truth is much more complex than that…is it not Quiet Wolf? Maybe…I should tell Robert? Another partner to mock this Quiet Wolf…hehe…so many possibilities…_

"Ned making friends with beautiful women…" Robert murmured amazed. "Next thing to shock me will be that he laid with My Lady and asked you to marry him afterward..." Everyone looked at the Stormlander surprised. "I guess I'm abusing my luck…forgive me if I offended My Lady with my prudish speech." _Does he…nah…does he?_

Ned was beginning to blush and Ashara had a smirk on her face. "I took no offense, My Lord. I think…it would be very interesting if such a thing was to happen…"

"What?"

"Nothing My Lord…" _What a pair these she and Ned made…hopefully their children will take it after her because I'm afraid of an army of brooding Neds gazing me…saying Winter is Coming…_Just imagining the concept sent chills down his spine. _Terrifying scene indeed…_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The steward began with more energy than in the previous days, maybe because he would not be shouting any longer. "IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE GREATEST TOURNEY EVER HELD IN WESTEROS!"

"AYE!" Brandon shouted with the crowds. "WINTER IS COMING!"

"Brandon!" Ned barked.

"What?"

"Calm down!"

"Okay…" _Ned as always spoiling everything…bloody hell…_

"PLEASE WELCOME CROWN PRINCE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN!"

The Prince rode on with his usual black armor and Brandon couldn't be more annoyed with himself because it could have been him there instead of the Prince. Ned and Lya's criticism for his lack of patience was true…he was awful at being patient…he would have to change that somehow…to be a proper Lord Paramount of the North.

"AND SER BARRISTAN SELMY OF THE KINGSGUARD!" If Brandon had to pick a winner, it would be Ser Barristan, due to the man's skill or maybe because he was just jealous of Prince Rhaegar defeating him in the previous rounds…one of those was right…or both were…

The two knights wished luck to each other and went to their respective sides before the steward gave the signal for them to begin, they clashed and then clashed again and again…and Brandon was finding it odd…Ser Barristan looked as if he wasn't fighting at his full potential…compared to his joust against Connington this was a bad joust…but the Prince wasn't fighting properly either…they both looked like a bloody mess…

"Hello everyone." Lyanna said as she was returning, she still looked worried even though she said she was alright…to Brandon, it felt as if she was hiding something from them…but what?

"Lady Lyanna!" Robert exclaimed happily as he saw her. "So good to see you, how are you feeling today My Lady?"

"Well enough, Lord Robert," she replied. "And My Lord?"

"Much better now that you have graced me with your presence." _Helpless romantics…Is Lord Arryn raising future troubadours in the Eyrie? Ah, I should have asked father to raise me there as well…not really…_

"Good…" Lyanna replied before turning her glance to him and her other brothers. "Did I miss much?"

"No, Ser Barristan and the Prince are still going at it." Ben assured her.

"I'm glad then…"

"Please Lady Lyanna, have a seat here," Robert begged while pointing for a free seat next to him. "I…"

"Oh I'm deeply sorry Lord Robert but I have promised my brothers I would seat next to them…perhaps some other time?" she said while she strolled and promptly took a seat in between Ned and Brandon himself without any hesitation.

"But…this is the last match of the tourney…" Robert murmured disappointed. Even Brandon had to take pity on him…would his sister ever give the man a chance?

He gave a few chances to Catelyn already. He even invited her to take a seat with him and his family as well but she preferred to remain with her sister, cousin, and aunt. She was a nice, beautiful and kind woman but she was very pious to the Seven just as much and because of that Brandon often wondered how she would react to Winterfell and the North…

"There will be more tourneys, Robert." Ned said while patting his friend's shoulder, feeling pity for him as well.

"I guess so…" Robert sighed. "You with the pretty woman and me alone…the tables have turned…"

Brandon began laughing rather loudly at the comment and so did everyone there, even Lyanna who had been ignoring Robert ever since she took a seat.

But returning to the joust, the two jousters had both manage to break two tilts already and then they broke the third ones. Ser Barristan was getting worse by the second…Had the man reached his exhaustion? No…it couldn't be…something was clearly off…

And then it happened in the fourth tilt…Rhaegar Targaryen didn't even land a proper hit on the Kingsguard knight and yet Ser Barristan fell from his horse almost as if he had been forced…_What the fuck was that?_

"That was rather boring…" Robert said. "A fast and bad joust, I'm not happy I tell you all this much."

"It was rather bad indeed." Ned agreed.

The crowds of smallfolk didn't even seem to notice this as they went into an uproar of shouts as a surprised Rhaegar ended up circling the field in a victory parade. Lyanna, however, looked very tense…

"Lya…" he was to begin but the steward cut in his speech…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE GIVE A HUGE CHEER FOR OUR PRINCE RHAEGAR, THE WINNER OF THE JOUSTS!" The steward asked as he himself was clapping while Rhaegar Targaryen stopped his horse right next to him and awaited the arrival of Lord Whent.

The lord brought a crown made of winter roses which surprised him and his siblings…where did he arrange them? "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Lord Whent began. "I BRING FORWARD THIS MAGNIFICENT CROWN OF WINTER ROSES, THE FINEST IN THE NORTH WITH WHICH OUR PRINCE WILL BE FREE TO CROWN HIS QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY!"

"I have never seen such beautiful flowers…are they really from the North?" Lady Ashara asked clearly enchanted with the roses' beauty.

"They are and they only bloom during Winter," Lyanna explained still rather shaken. "They are my favorite flowers..."

"Yes, Lyanna grows an entire garden of them in Winterfell," Benjen said. "Bran and Ned said that our mother took care of them when she was alive."

"I believe that they were the only flowers available to be used as a crown during winter," Ned spoke. "The other flowers haven't bloomed yet." Of course, how could Brandon forget that little thing?

"Really?" The Dornishwoman said clearly interested in the tale and in the flowers she was so enchanted with, flowers that were now on Rhaegar's lance. "They are really beautiful…"

The Prince arrived at the Great House' stands, stopped in front of his wife with a troubled look and then he extended the crown of flowers and…gave them to…Lya? _WHAT? WHAT IN THE SEVEN FUCKING HELLS IS THIS?_

The arena that had been cheering for their Prince was now in pure silence, everyone was glancing the crown of roses that Rhaegar was presenting Lya with, everyone from simple peasants to high lords, even the fucking Mad King must be aghast at this…at this…at this…insult!

Suddenly a booming laugh began amidst the silence…Robert's laugh…The Lord Paramount of the Stormlands said nothing, he just kept laughing and laughing louder than any laugh that ever graced anyone's ears. This made everyone afraid of whatever reaction Robert would have and yet he simply left the stands laughing and laughing and never stopping…Anyone with brains knew that Robert was furious. Furious enough to maybe even turn on Rhaegar Targaryen. To be honest, Brandon himself wanted to do the very same thing. That stupid inbred cunt had just shamed Brandon's little sister and his family in front of the whole realm. And the poor Princess too! Poor woman…

Seeing that Lyanna didn't pick the crown up, Rhaegar merely threw it from the lance to Lya's lap and then galloped away as if nothing happened…Not a single soul spoke, people just began leaving the joust fields aghast and in utmost silence.

Brandon and his siblings went in utter silence to their tents were Brandon would demand some explanations from his sister who only the Gods knew what she had been doing…Ned diverged from their path in order to check Robert whom they had seen going into Lord Arryn's tent with haste.

Finally they arrived at their destination and entered Lyanna's tent, well Ben and Howland remained outside because they knew what was going to happen. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Brandon shouted angrily at Lyanna.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know…"

"WHY DID HE GIVE YOU THAT FUCKING THING? WHAT HAVE YOU BEING DOING WITH HIM?"

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING WITH HIM! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!" His sister hissed as the tears began falling with intensity down her cheeks.

"I FUCKING HEARD SOME CUNTS CALLING YOU THE DRAGON'S WHORE WHILE WE WERE COMING HERE!"

"AND YOU THINK I LIKE IT?" she questioned with an abashed look. "I'M NOT A WHORE! I NEVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE IN MY LIFE!"

"IT'S BETTER IF YOU BLOODY ADMIT…"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE FOR FUCK SAKE!" she interrupted him. "MUCH LESS THE BLOODY FUCKING PRINCE!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Another shout made them stop their argument. The shout had been Ned's who had returned to the tent much sooner than they were anticipating. He seemed to have run there from Lord Arryn's tent as he was panting. Ned was certainly a welcoming sight for perhaps he could soothe their boiling tempers. Perhaps Brandon was going too far with his anger… "First you two will stop screaming at each other like little children because you are not children," Ned began with an authoritative tone. "Secondly, if she says she didn't sleep with anyone especially Rhaegar Targaryen, then it's true. Just as true as for why she doesn't know why he gave her the crown."

"Then why the fuck did that cunt give her the bloody thing?" Brandon asked slightly calmer than what he had been.

"I don't know," Ned said. "What I know is that Jon Arryn is soothing Robert's temper at this moment and he told me that it would be best if we leave in the morrow, to avoid more conflicts and problems."

"Bloody fucking hell…I'm going mad with this shit…" Brandon confessed while laughing a nervous laugh. "I went too far Lya, I'm sorry…I should be helping you against the rumors not making you more miserable…I'm sorry…"

"I didn't have sex with anyone…" she said still crying. "I want to go home…please…"

Ned approached her for a hug, but she ran to his arms before he even had time to do it. She began weeping harder while on Ned's hold, he and Ned just exchanged concerned looks… "We will all go back home in the morrow Lya," Ned assured her. "All of us will visit father and Winterfell."

"Still this can't be left unanswered!" Brandon remarked. "He shamed our house!"

"Father is not here Brandon, and we can't take revenge for our family if our lord is not here," Ned explained. "I'm sure father will have a way to fix this and demand a proper repayment."

"Aye, you are right…"

"Now you both calm down your Wolf Blood and relax," Ned said. "Everything will be alright."

"Can we enter now?" Ben inquired while peeking his head inside. "Are you guys done shouting?"

"Aye, you can come in." Brandon motioned for Ben to enter.

"Finally." Ben scoffed. "There is a whole army of Northerners outside Lya's tent concerned with her."

"Gods…We have to give them an explanation right?" Brandon asked Ned since his head was still bloody hot and Ned coped better with his emotions.

"Aye." Ned agreed. "Lya? Can you stay here with Ben and Howland for a bit?"

"Yes…" she murmured, her eyes full of tears still…It angered Brandon so much that his sister was in such a state. Regardless, both he and his brother exited the tent and they were quickly under fire from all sides…

"What was that all about?" Maege Mormont asked angered, armed with her spiked mace already.

"You saw what happened Maege," Brandon said casually. "The Crown Prince decided to crown Lyanna."

"But why did he do that?" Willam barked indignantly from behind Maege. "Just because he is a Prince doesn't mean he can go around shaming women like this!" Roars of approval followed Willam's words.

"Yes, he can't go around doing this, it's not proper." Ned nodded in agreement.

"He shamed Lyanna, he shamed House Stark and he shamed the North!" Maege barked. "These Southrons are messing with the wrong people are they not?" Roars of approval once more followed the speech, all the Northmen seemed to be in the mood for war which was something that Brandon realized as not being what he wanted…they would need to soothe their tempers…

"Everyone we appreciate the support given to House Stark, but we must remain calm and cool-headed," Ned begged. "Let's prove we are better than those Southrons."

"And what are we to do then?" Wendel Manderly inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow we will leave back home…" Ned began explaining but was quickly interrupted.

"Back home? With tails between our legs? We can't do that!" Maege hissed and roars of approval followed her. "I say we show them that the North Remembers!"

"We can return North and we will," Brandon said firmly supporting his brother's decision. "Causing a war is not what we should do and it's certainly not what Lyanna wants, she wants to go home. If you are all so willing to support my sister, then support her by doing what she wants to do. But I will not condone any war on my watch."

All of those enraged Northerners began to calm down slowly and steadily. They also glanced each other in hopes to find someone to counter Brandon and Ned's decisions…but no one did.

"It's for the best everyone," Ned added when he saw the spirits milder. "We thank you for the concern, but leaving is the best solution for everyone."

"Fine!" Maege said angered. "We will begin packing our things to leave but the North Remembers and those Southrons should well remember that!"

"AYE!" All the northerners roared before they dispersed after this shout of resolution and both Brandon and Ned sighed in relief.

"That was bloody hard…" Brandon said smiling. "Gods…"

"Aye…I don't know how father does it…" Ned confessed smiling as well.

"Neither do I…" Brandon laughed as he clapped his brother's shoulder. "But we somehow did it."

"That we did." Ned agreed. "Do you think the Princess holds a grudge against us now? I mean it was a shameful act and she must think ill of us now…"

"I don't know…she must feel betrayed by her husband now and Lyanna as well…I feel bad for her…" Brandon confessed. "Perhaps it would better if you go and apologize in the name of our family…" The plan he had been conceiving to help his little brother with their father was returning to his head at full pace.

"Me? Why me?" Ned asked as Brandon predicted he would. _Time to inform him then…_

"Because you will invite the Lady Ashara Dayne into joining us on our trip back to Winterfell." Brandon explained.

"Ashara…coming with us?" Ned inquired surprised.

"Aye, brother." Brandon nodded. "I have a plan that will make father agree to our proposal no matter what, but Ashara has to come with us for it to work properly." There were more details into his masterpiece but…he will keep them a secret from Ned since…Ned was Ned…

"What about Lya?" he asked.

"She will understand." Brandon tried to assure him. "She will have me, Ben, Howland, and all the Northerners to comfort her."

"But…"

"Oh and if you want to take all night with her…go ahead…Romantic Wolf…" _Hehe…_

"Brandon!"

"Bark as you want Dumb Wolf, I know you will stay with her the whole night…" he smirked as he said this. "Once you get the taste of the honey, brother…you won't stop trying to get it."

"Brandon!" Ned hissed again and Brandon just laughed amused at his brother's reaction… "Gods you have no cure…"

"I do not…" _I love to tease this Dumb Wolf so much…But for once…I'm right…and he knows it..._

* * *

**Since the core point of most of the reviews is the same, I will reply to them in a single answer: **

**Firstly, concerning the rewrite and most of it being the same is because it is. Before my pause in this story, I asked my readers here whether they wished me to only update the chapters or make it on a different story, the majority voted for it to be made in a new story so I did so. I think I specified that there wouldn't be too many changes especially in the very beginning. I made this poll because I saw a lot of writers being criticized for rewriting things in the original work and I wanted to avoid unnecessary drama. If "Rewrite" is not the proper term to classify this story, then I'm open for a different suggestion.**

**Secondly, as I said before, I have twenty chapters rewritten and posted on archiveofourown so I will not change who Lyanna talks too as you read in this chapter. I'm in the process of rewriting completly Chapter 21 in the original story as of now. Hopefully, by Sunday I will have everything on equal grounds in both sites.**

**Thirdly, I probably should explain my view on Lyanna or rather the way I want to see her which seems to be quite different from everyone. Ned tells Arya in "A Game Of Thrones" that Lyanna was like her, especially in behavior, as both had wolf blood so if Lyanna was like Arya then the likelihood of her running away with someone for love was close to zero since Arya thinks it stupid to love someone the way the songs do, like what she thinks when Edric Dayne tells her about his aunt Ashara's suicide due to love. R****unning away with someone for love, to me, fits a tale worthy of a song. Furthermore, one of the few lines we have from Lyanna is she complaining to Ned about Mya Stone and Robert's behavior which is a completely plausible thought on her part, but if she ran away with Rhaegar for love...isn't she a hypocrite? Rhaegar was married and had two children already, Robert was not married and had a natural daughter, before his marriage, so you tell me which one is worse. I don't dislike R+L being a thing, I just can't see it when Rhaegar is married already, it makes them douches if the way it happens was like the show, they have thousands of deaths on their back, including Brandon and Rickard, her family.**

**So on my story, I wrote Lyanna like Arya, she doesn't wish to be a lady, she does not wish to marry, she wants to be at Winterfell forever, etc. Yes, she is still selfish but at least I find it a better rendition than show Lyanna. **

**Then you have to see things from the perspective of the writer, me. If I need the Rebellion to happen for my story and I don't wish for Lyanna to be seen as "evil" and being hated upon (even though it seems I failed) when my intention from the beginning was for her to live, I need a different approach than the love and running away crap, so I searched around for different and complex theories about R+L and I came across the one which I used as influence to write this. I did make ****some modifications to fit my taste and still be cohesive with the sources available. **

**Yes, the Knight of the Laughing Tree was quite stupid but can you really blame her? Her objective in my story was to defeat the three knights which she did and then she was to disappear which she wanted to do but was called by Aerys the Mad who thought she was some traitor who wished to kill him and called for her head. ****Had it been any other King she would be completely fine as none would call for her head like Aerys.**

**And why would she tell Rhaegar instead of someone else? Because Rhaegar is the one who will call the council and therefore he is the one who can call it off the easiest way possible. She was not counting on him doing what he did, no one was. Lyanna was counting, as her next POV will explain, for him to forfeit to Ser Barristan, which was the logical choice. (Again I had to have Rhaegar crown her to make the Rebellion happen for plot sake so I made her go talk to him and that horrible time forcing Rhaegar to go for a stupid and bad solution). I understand if people think she is to blame for everything, it wasn't what I intended, still, I will accept everyone's opinion in this matter but her fate will be the same. Sorry if it bothers you.**

**Without further ado, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	19. Now It Ends

++x++

**Ashara Dayne VIII**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Elia shouted at Rhaegar as soon as she entered the room that both her and Rhaegar shared, in the Kingspyre Tower, Ashara was following her but stayed near the door preventing other people from entering and hearing the discussion that was about to unfold… "EXPLAIN IT TO ME RHAEGAR!"

"The council was called off." Rhaegar replied simply. _Well...Anyone can see that much..._

"You don't say?" Elia retorted as if it was an offense to her intelligence and with fundament in her reaction…Ashara had also never seen her friend this angry at someone before… "Why in the Seven Hells have you decided to crown Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar? Do you realize the number of people you have infuriated with this? My people, the Northmen and your cousin too."

"Lyanna Stark heard of my plans when I talked with Lord Arryn and Lord Tully in the Godswood yesterday," Rhaegar began explaining. "Then when I was gone she heard them put forward the name of my cousin as an alternative to me and my father. I couldn't call the council in these circumstances, as you may guess."

"But why her of all people? Why not Ashara perhaps?" _What?_ _Don't drag me into this Elia!_ Ashara barked in her mind but said nothing. "Or Jasline, or Emy or Nysah? Or some other woman that wasn't betrothed or married? Seven hells you could even have crowned me and not call the damned thing! Why Lyanna? Just why?"

"I don't know, Elia…I was nervous and I wasn't thinking properly…" he muttered. "I only had two women in my mind then, you and her..."

"And why was Lyanna Stark in your head?" Questioned Elia with a grim expression and a raised eyebrow not liking the way this was going.

"Because she was the one who told me that Lord Arryn and Lord Tully were going to betray me for my cousin!" he said. "Think of the situation I was in Elia, would you be able to not act rashly where you in my shoes?"

Elia's expression seemed to soften a little. "So you are not interested in her?"

"No." he replied. "I'm married to you, your daughter is my daughter as well, just as the child you carry in your womb."

Elia seemed conflicted and unsure of what to do and say. "I can't believe you just did this to me Rhaegar…You have humiliated me in front of the whole realm by crowning a betrothed woman, supposed to marry your own cousin."

"I had no choice Elia…" he pleaded. "I…"

"Even if you couldn't call the council, you could have done much better than this stupidity," Elia said simply and without blinking or showing any emotion at all while she walked in Ashara's direction. "Ash, let's take a walk, please. I need to catch some fresh air."

"Of course Elia…" she replied as she extended her arm to Elia, who promptly took it and with it, they left Rhaegar to his thoughts. All the stress and commotion while being with child could really prejudice Elia so Ashara hoped her friend would be alright...

As they left the Kingspyre Tower into the Hall of Hundred Hearths, they found her brother Arthur standing there like a statue, waiting for them as it seemed. "Elia…forgive me I should have prevented this incident from happening…" Her brother said refusing to look them in the eyes.

"I do hope you were not planning on staying there for the rest of the day Arthur…" Said Elia with a grim face. "Join us please." Her friend begged as the three of them resumed their walk to whatever destination their Princess had in mind. That is if she had one in the first place as destinations were hardly someone's priority when your head was boiling with emotions.

"You couldn't know that this was to happen Artie." Ashara tried to comfort her brother. "Don't push yourself this hard…"

"I was with Rhaegar when Lady Lyanna told him what she heard," Arthur explained. "I could have done something more…"

"You were with them?" Ashara asked and by the looks of it, Elia seemed to want to ask the same.

"I was. The young Stark was almost crying with the notion of becoming the Queen due to her marriage with Robert Baratheon." Explained her brother and both Dornishwomen were caught off guard. "Rhaegar assured her he was going to fix this situation…I…I seriously thought he would…but…"

"It seems as if Rhaegar just made everything worse…" Sighed Elia. "Ashara…do you think he was speaking the truth? That he was indeed nervous and was not properly thinking?"

"Well the situation arose at the very last minute so his reply does have fundament and it's quite normal." Ashara expressed her opinion on the subject. "Though…even if he was in such a precarious position…the decision to crown Lyanna is rather odd, to say the least…considering she said she didn't want to be a Queen…and she is the Knight of the Laughing Tree who Aerys is still searching for as far as I'm told…Rhaegar just placed her on the mouth of the realm which was not what we were trying to achieve in this regard..."

"I seriously thought I knew him well but…it seems I did not…" Her brother said depressed. "It turns out that he was in contact with Lord Tywin this whole time since we decided to organize the tourney…the Lion of the Rock has been sponsoring this tourney as well…"

"What?" Both she and Elia asked abashed. This could not be real…

"And why hasn't he told us anything about it?" Asked Elia, offended.

"He said he didn't want anyone to be able to tie him to Lord Tywin or for someone to find out the Lion was involved."

"But we are his supporters!" Ashara said indignantly. "We are supposed to be informed of these things so we can plan things properly! Did Rhaegar think we would betray him? We are his bloody allies and if we were to betray him, we would be burnt alive!" Her blood was boiling too much but she was angered for the lack of trust Rhaegar gave them.

"I don't know anymore…" Arthur confessed looking at the ground in shame. "I'm disappointed in him as well, Ash."

"Lyanna seemed like a good potential companion...a friend perhaps…" Elia admitted sighing once more, feeling betrayed by Ned's sister too. "I don't know what to think about her now…nor what to think about everything else…"

"I don't think Lyanna had anything to do with this Elia," Ashara suggested. "It makes no sense…I haven't seen her interacting with Rhaegar besides that day in the Godswood and from what Ned told me she had been rather afraid these past days."

"By the looks of it, she doesn't wish to be a wife either," Arthur added. "She is not looking forward to her marriage with Robert Baratheon."

"I suppose…" Elia sighed. "And what about the plan? What are we to do now? We certainly lost the support of the North, Stormlands, Vale, and Riverlands…I suppose I can talk with Doran to appease him but…is our cause still alive?"

"That's indeed a good question…" Her brother said. "It just got a lot harder…"

"Not necessarily…" Ashara murmured shyly. "If…I marry Ned as he and I plan…then House Dayne forms an alliance with House Stark and with them, their entire circle as well, those we just lost. House Dayne is a vassal of House Martell which in its turn ties this entire alliance to House Targaryen more precisely, Rhaegar once again."

"Someone would be very happy if her marriage helped the realm wouldn't she?" Elia commented smiling. "I don't see it as a farfetched plan…"

"Well…if my happiness can save the realm…who am I to say no?" Ashara smirked as well. "You both have to admit that it's a solid plan considering the circumstances."

"Except that now these Great Lords are likely distrustful of Rhaegar and I wouldn't blame them either." Said her brother. "It's going to be very hard to convince them to support him again especially if they are more inclined into pushing Robert's claim."

"Of course we would need some serious negotiations for the whole matter to be sorted out," Ashara said. "Hence why no matter what, this is going to take a very long time. But we must give it a try, if the Great Council did not work, then we ought to try different solutions. Aerys cannot remain in power. That is a must."

"Indeed." Elia agreed. "We should at least give this a try."

It was then that they noticed a servant running towards them. The man seemed pleased about finding them as well. "Thank the Seven I have found My Princess."

"Is there something amiss my goodman?" Elia asked concerned with the state of the man in question.

"My Princess, Lord Eddard Stark requested some time for a small conversation with My Princess and the Lady Ashara."

"Ned?" she said aloud. "Why does Ned wish to speak to us?"

"There is only one way to find out," Elia said. "Tell Lord Stark to meet us by the God's Eye if you could."

"Certainly My Princess." Said the poor panting servant as he went on his task while the three of them went to the place that Elia just decided.

They spoke a little bit more about the situation they were now in before Ned arrived. Ned being Ned, approached Elia and got down to his knee right in front of her. "Princess Elia, I ask you to consider my deepest apologies in the name of my family for what happened during the final joust. I came here in hopes of clearing my sister's name for she had nothing to do with the Prince's deed."

Of course, it wasn't just Elia who was suffering…her wolf and his family were as well…his sister was in the tongue of the world now and there was little she or anyone could do to fix it…Maybe if Ashara was to create another rumor to change people's attention from Lyanna…perhaps it could work…

"Lord Eddard, please get up..." Elia begged a little embarrassed. "You are making a scene…people are looking at us…"

Ned began blushing as he got up, looking to the ground in shame and it seemed neither she nor Elia could hide a smile, but Arthur was a different subject... "I'm deeply sorry Princess Elia, I…"

"No need for apologies Lord Eddard." Elia cut in with a smile. "I don't believe Lyanna had anything to do with any of my husband's follies…"

"She did not…I can assure My Princess."

"And how is Lyanna coping with the situation?" Elia inquired, with a concerned look. "Not well I presume…"

"Not well indeed…" Ned replied truthfully. "She has been crying most of the time since she got back to her tent, people are saying filthy things about her…my brother, our bannermen and Robert Baratheon are speaking of…" Ned was probably going to say something like treason but then he decided against it. "She just wishes to return home."

"Poor girl…" Elia confessed saddened, the look she gave told Ashara she was being truthful about it. "You can tell her, I hold no grudge against her," Elia said. "I know it's not much, but it might cheer her up a little if not just making her conscience a little lighter."

"Thank you, My Princess. I will be sure to transmit your will to her." Ned nodded in respect. "Also…to avoid future problems and conflicts, we won't be present at the feast tonight and together with the Valemen and Stormlanders, we shall leave in the morrow."

"So soon?" Ashara asked aloud, making their attention turn to her.

"Yes…" was his reply, still glancing Arthur.

"Then you must wish to spend some quality time with Ashara, I presume?" Elia questioned with a smirk on her lips, whilst Arthur remained expressionless.

"Yes…I mean…I…" Ned said redder than a tomato. "I enjoy both of My Ladies' company so…"

"Do you now?" Elia teased him a little more. "Well, I never said you did not Lord Eddard, but have some fun with Ash before you leave and began missing her."

"My Princess…" he muttered looking at her brother, afraid or seeking approval from him…_Oh Neddy my wolf…_she thought amused. "I would like to…invite…Lady Ashara…to…join me and my siblings…on our return to Winterfell…"

Hearing these words made her heart beat faster…she wanted to go with him but she couldn't simply leave Elia, she had a job to…

"Sure," Elia replied, surprising Ashara, Arthur, and Ned in the process. "I have three more ladies-in-waiting to keep me company. I believe Ashara is perfectly capable of accompanying you for a few moons. If she so wishes of course...but I would enjoy her company when I'm to give birth."

"I promise it won't take too long Princess Elia…I wish to…present her to my father…it's some weird plan my brother conceived…" Ned explained still wary of Arthur…_Gods Arthur, you are having fun torturing my wolf, aren't you? You naughty brother…_

"So Ash do wish to go with the Starks?" Elia asked but she already knew the answer.

"I do!" Ashara said without giving it any thought… "And I have remembered that you haven't yet to meet my brother Arthur."

"Ser Arthur…" Ned politely nodded.

"Lord Stark…" Her brother did the same.

"A pleasure to…meet you Ser…"

"Likewise…"

"I…wish to…marry your sister…" Well…she wasn't expecting this…but she liked it a lot…

"I had a feeling you did…"

"Does Ser Arthur have a…problem…with it?"

"If she is treated fairly I don't, but if she is disrespected in some way…"

"Arthur!" she barked as she hit her brother in his head.

"She says you are a good man Lord Stark and as such my consent is given." Her brother said. "Treat her well."

"Thank you, Ser…I will do my very best to make her a happy woman." he bowed in respect to her brother.

"You are welcome," Arthur said. "And warned…"

"Now Arthur how about you escort me to my ladies' company? There ought to be worried about me…" Elia said while she picked Arthur's arm and dragged him away, though Arthur kept glancing back at her and Ned. "Have fun you two!" Elia wished to them as they left.

Now it was just Ashara and Ned who remained by the shores of the God's Eyes, a special place for her.

"I didn't mean for the Princess to leave in such a way…" Ned murmured worriedly.

She smiled while she immersed her feet under the waters of the lake. Ashara loved water, so much she couldn't survive a day without having a bath. Well it was an overstatement for she certainly could spend days without touching the water but it wasn't the same. "Do not worry about Elia, she doesn't hold a grudge against you or your sister. In fact, you actually cheered up a bit."

"I did?" she nodded to his question and he spared a nervous smile. "I happy then…but your brother…"

"Arthur approves the marriage and that is what that matters. I assure you that he is not going to hunt you down…" she told him.

"Okay…"

"Ned…" she began. "I'm sorry for what happened…" _I never anticipated this outcome to happen…had I known…_

"As am I…" he murmured as he took a seat next to her but he did not dove his legs in the water as she did. "But you had nothing to do with it Ashara, so don't feel bad." he patted her shoulder after saying those words and kissed her cheek. "I'm a bit worried about this plan of my brother's…" he confessed with a shy smile. "Whatever it is, I just hope it's nothing stupid like most of his plans…"

"By the positive side…I will be able to see Winterfell and snow for the first time in my life…" she said beaming, anticipating the white substance and the mighty castle of the Lord Paramount of the North.

"You never saw snow before?" Ned asked surprised.

"Never."

"It doesn't snow in the Red Mountains of Dorne?"

"Only on severe winters and in the tallest mountain peaks, which I dare not to climb even if I have the energy of a horse." she explained.

"That is interesting." he laughed at her jape. "In the North, it even snows in Summer. Of course, it doesn't compare with the blizzards of Winter which should return soon if I'm to guess."

Ashara took her legs out of the water so they could dry because it was getting darker. "It takes more than snow to make me falter you know? I assure you I will not be afraid of ten feet deep snows." Of course, she was slightly afraid of the sizable snows of the North but she really wanted to visit the North.

"I never expected anything less from the strongest and most beautiful woman in the known world…"

"Always flattering me…what a nice sweet Quiet Wolf I have with me…" she smiled before her expression got grimmer upon remembering her past… "You know…I used to wish to be ugly when I was younger…"

He looked at her with a surprised look upon hearing her statement. "Why?"

"After my mother died and…my father sent me…to the Water Gardens near Sunspear…I had no friends…" she explained as her heart began hurting. "Other girls were…jealous of me…for my beauty…" Perhaps she shouldn't have begun this dialogue with Ned for she was sure that she had tears at the corner of her eyes. "I was lonely…I had no one to talk with while my body was growing and soon enough I was having my first flowerings…back then I felt all the emotions one can feel at the same time…not knowing what was happening to me…these were hard times for me…"

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"For what?" she inquired, half crying, half laughing. "You didn't even know I existed back then."

"I made you remember those painful memories…" he explained to her. "I don't like seeing people I care about sad..."

"Oh, my sweet Quiet Wolf, they are painful memories indeed," she said as she patted his own cheek now. "But they gave way to beautiful memories when I met Elia and she befriended me, quickly becoming my best friend. She introduced me to Oberyn and so many more people and I was never lonely again."

"Elia does seem like a wonderful woman…"

"She is." Ashara agreed while she thought how unfair Rhaegar had been for her.

"But you did not mention your family…" Ned pointed out. "What happened to them?"

Her family… "They did not know, my brothers were still at Starfall and my sister was but a newborn baby. I hold no hate towards any of them. I only blame my father."

"You hate your father?" he asked surprised.

"I used to hate him, yes. Now I simply pity him and despise him a little." Ashara confessed. "He never cared for me because I was a woman, he didn't have sisters of his own and he was quite distant with my grandmother as well. Only my mother cared for me and once she died, my father grew bitter for he came to appreciate her. To my father, my sister and I are nothing but broodmares he can sell to the highest bidder and once I lost my maidenhead, I lost whatever value I had to him. I'm nothing but a whore to him now, not his daughter. He told me so many times…" she finished with a sigh.

"That's why you said your family was not like mine?" Ned asked but he already knew the answer for he was not a fool. "Your father…did wrong…"

"As I said in what seems like a lifetime ago, I'm indeed glad your family cares so much for each other, it warms my heart," she said smiling. "I wished every family was like yours."

"You will be part of it as well, once we marry." he avowed and she hoped it would happen…perhaps it would do well for her to be part of the Stark pack…

She cleaned her tears and cocked her head to rest on his shoulder. "I do hope so," she confessed. "Even if I turn out to be a horrible lady of whatever household we end up in, I shall give my very best at it."

"If you are to be a horrible lady of whatever household we end up in, I can't even imagine what I will be like."

"A good and fair lord perhaps? Who cares deeply for his wife?" she suggested.

"The first one I will try as hard as I can, the second one is granted."

"I know." she agreed while pinching his nose. "You Northerners wake up with the sun if I recall correctly?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess we should retire so we are fresh to go in the morrow." she suggested while she put on her sandals again.

"Aye…I think we should do that…" Ned agreed. "But do let me escort you back to the castle."

"Of course." she extended her arm to him which he took. "Do lead the way."

**Eddard Stark IX**

Harrenhal, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

When dawn came and their party was almost ready to leave with just half a dozen tents still being dismantled, Ashara appeared before them mounted on her Dornish Sand Steed, Starlight with all her belongings at its back.

All the eyes of the Northmen were fixed onto her and they all looked wary with a hint of curiosity. "Good morning." she said with a bright smile.

"Lady Ashara," Lya said with a warm smile while she approached to scrutinize Ashara's steed. "It's so good to see you join us."

"Oh, I'm quite excited to join you all and see the North." Ashara said.

"I'm sure you do...and with Ned's company…it's gets much better…"

"Do you happen to read my mind Lyanna?" Ashara laughed and so did his little sister.

"Perhaps I do…" Lya went with the jape. "Very nice horse you have here."

Ned was much happier now that his sister was calmer and much better looking. He was certainly thankful for that. Now beside him were Brandon, Willam, and Ethan. They were all readying their horses for the long journey that awaited them but they stopped to see Ashara…

"Who is she?" Asked Willam with his mouth open.

"That's Ashara Dayne, Willy, my brother's…lady friend…if you get my meaning…" Brandon proclaimed with a smirk. "And she is coming with us to Winterfell so we can introduce her to our father."

"No way…" Willam said abashedly before he went into a fit of laughter. "Bloody hell didn't the Quiet Wolf score big now?"

"A Dornishwoman to top it off," Brandon added. "My dear brother is friends with a Dornishwoman…if you get my meaning…"

"Gods…Ned…you little bastard…" Willam murmured.

"I wish I was this lucky," Ethan muttered. "Gods Ned you are making me jealous now…she is gorgeous…"

"You better learn your place, Ethan," Brandon said to his squire. "Ashara Dayne is not yours to covet, the Quiet Wolf will not allow it and be warned that he has sharp fangs..."

"Brandon…" Ned warned.

"So the Quiet Wolf is in the heat, heh?" Willam continued his laugh. "I never thought I would see this day come but I'm proud."

"I told this Dumb Wolf the very same thing," Brandon said as he clapped Ned's shoulder. "He is a man now!"

"You guys should stop being so prudish." Ned warned them.

"And you should go say good morning to your lady love, brother." Brandon retorted. "It's impolite to make a lady wait."

"Indeed Neddy boy, get on with it before Ethan tries his luck with her." Willam added.

"You all have no remedy." Ned barked as he did what they told him for they were right, he had no greet the woman he loved.

"We love you too little brother." Brandon shouted before the trio of them began laughing like some bloody fools.

Once Ashara saw him she quickly embraced him with a hug. "Ned, it's so good to see you." With a better glance at her, Ned noticed that she was dressed the same way as Lyanna: with breeches and a tunic.

"Good morning Ashara, did you sleep well?"

"I struggled a little to sleep but once I did, I slept wonderfully," she said. "And you?"

"I suffered from the same problem I must confess."

"Excitement right?"

"Yes, it has been a while since I have been in the North and Winterfell." he agreed. "I will go fetch Brooding to where we have the horses grazing. Care to join me?" he asked Ashara.

"But of course, I have missed the beautiful horse of yours," she told him. "And so did Starlight."

"You coming with us Lya?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes. I need to fetch Winterstorm as well." His sister said.

"And how are you feeling today Lyanna? Better?" Ashara asked with a concerned tone.

"Much better than yesterday I must say." His sister agreed. "Very happy to leave this cursed place if I'm to be honest."

"I'm glad you feel better." The Star of Dorne said. "Elia wished for you to feel better with yourself and ignore the rumors for they will eventually dissipate."

"I have been trying to that. I'm thankful the Princess does not hate me…"

"She couldn't hate you, Elia is not like that."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! FETCH YOUR HORSES FOR IT'S TIME TO GO HOME! TO THE NORTH WE GO!" Brandon suddenly shouted scaring everyone in the camp in the process.

"AYE! TO THE NORTH!TO THE NORTH!" Barked the Northmen proudly.

"Looks like we are leaving." Said Lyanna whilst rolling her eyes. "I just wished my foolish brother didn't have this fit…it was unnecessary…"

"Agreed." Said Ned as he wrapped his arm around his sister. "But it wouldn't be him without these fits."

"It wouldn't." she agreed.

And so it ended…Ned's presence in the largest tourney in history, he met a new friend in Howland Reed, he enjoyed his time with his siblings, met a lot of new people, found the love of his life and because of her…he believed that somehow he became a better man…

But the repercussions of such a tourney will impact Westeros for many years to come…

* * *

**The Lion of Lannister: Thank you for the support.**

**Thank you to everyone who spent reading and I hope you all have a nice day.**


	20. The Life Of A Kingsguard

++x++

**Jaime Lannister I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 281 AC

For about two moons Jaime had been a Kingsguard knight. And for about two moons, his initial eagerness to join the order was dissipating with each passing day, being replaced instead with disappointment. Sure that being a sworn brother to the likes of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower was like a dream come truth to any man calling himself a knight but so far he wasn't able to fulfill the main reason he joined the order, being close to his other half...his beautiful sister Cersei...

Many would say that longing for a sister the way he did was wrong but he cared not. The Targaryens had done it for centuries so why couldn't they, the strongest family after them, do the very same thing? Was it so wrong when your love was to your sister?

It was Cersei herself who convinced him to join the Kingsguard after she told him that their lord father intended on having him marry that trout mouth, Lysa Tully. _You and I can be together this way Jaime…_she had told him then, after a night of pleasure. _My sworn shield..._

But does anything ever go the way it should? Of course not. Neither he nor his sister were counting on their father resigning his position as Hand of the King, just a minute after hearing about Jaime's new role. And much less were they expecting Cersei to return to Casterly Rock at his command…

Jaime had hoped to partake in the great Tourney at Harrenhal, where he was donned with the white cloak of the Kingsguard in a ceremony for the entirety of the realm to see. He had hoped to see his sister and crown her his Queen of Love and Beauty but the only thing he remembered from his family there were his uncle Kevan and aunt Genna's disappointed looks...That was of course before the King found fit to send him back to King's Landing to guard the Queen...

And here he was…guarding her...as he was told. Queen Rhaella was a nice and kind woman by his own account, she seemed to have a soft spot for him mainly because of his mother, Joanna Lannister who had been a great friend of hers besides a lady-in-waiting. However, Jaime still missed Cersei's embrace and Tyrion's mismatched smiles...his boring and funny uncles and his vivacious aunt...the Rock in itself...

It wasn't Cersei's whispering that made the King accept Jaime as a Kingsguard like he thought before he donned the white cloak. No, it was the King himself who wished to slight Jaime's lord father even further. No one cared for Jaime's skill with the sword or how good of a knight he tried to be, he was a Lannister and that was all that mattered, he was Lord Tywin Lannister's precious heir, not Jaime Lannister.

One or two days ago, whilst playing with her son, the Queen received word from the Small Council members that did not travel to Harrenhal, specifically from the one who went by the name of Lord Varys, the King's Master of Whisperers, that the Royal Progress had left the castle of Hayford which stood a few miles away from the capital and that the King was expected to arrive at the Red Keep sooner rather than later.

House Targaryen was a bloody mess in his opinion. It was a miracle that it survived this long as their members loved to destroy each other...they did so during Maegor's reign, at the Dance, at the Blackfyre Rebellions and from what Jaime saw and heard, King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar were at each other too…Then you add the fact that Prince Viserys was kept secluded from most of the court as the King feared him to be poisoned and you have the recipe for problems.

There was also the Prince Rhaenys as he believed the little girl to be called who remained at Dragonstone with wetnurses. The girl was the only Targaryen he had no seen yet but he heard she was a copy of her mother, the Princess Elia with just a few strands of silver-blonde hair.

If he was, to be honest, Jaime would not mind being a Targaryen because if he was, he could have wed his sister, make the unofficial, official.

He was now strolling behind the Queen, a rider had come earlier that day saying the Royal Progress was on the horizon, and so the gentle Queen did what was expected of her, meet her brother-husband upon his arrival. She did not look happy, however. Well…with a mad and ugly brother as a husband, Jaime doubted anyone would be happy anyway…

"My Queen, is everything alright?" he decided to inquire as he was getting rather concerned by her grim and absent facial expression.

"Yes…" That was certainly not a proper yes…

"Isn't My Queen excited to see My Queen's family once more?"

"I'm very happy to see my Rhaegar, Elia and her ladies-in-waiting, of course. They are always good company…" _But what about the King? _She said nothing of him so Jaime was indeed curious but decided against bothering her more, it wasn't his place to tattle the woman.

At the outer bailey of the Red Keep stood Lord Lucerys Velaryon, the Master of Ships, Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle who was a friend of Jaime's father. The Queen took her place in front of them as protocol demanded and with the sun enlightening her figure she looked regal and quite beautiful...almost as beautiful as Cersei...but...she had many scars cursing her pale skin...what were they from? She did not seem the type that would constantly fall as some dull ladies did…

There was not much time for Jaime to come up with theories for the Queen's look as the royal carriages began entering the walls of the Red Keep. Not too long after, men and women alike began exiting them with the castle's servants running to tend the horses and highborn alike.

All the women were pretty enough but oddly enough the better-looking one in his opinion, Ser Arthur's sister, was not among them...where had she go?

It was then the King exited his carriage quite agitated and with an angry look. "WHERE IS HE?" he began shouting at everyone and no one. "WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR?" _Who was he talking about? _"AH! THERE HE IS!" he smirked as he pointed his ugly nails at Jaime. _Me? _"I KNOW YOU ARE THE KNIGHT OF THE LAUGHING TREE, LANNISTER!" _Who? _"SER GEROLD, SER JONOTHOR SEIZE THE TRAITOROUS LANNISTER NOW!"

Luckily for him, both Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor were caught off guard by the royal command and did not make any attempts to actually seizing him. "Your Grace, what have I done that can be seen as treason? I have been here doing exactly as Your Grace commanded me to…" Jaime asked slightly shaken.

"LIAR!" The King hissed angrily, his eyes bulging. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! I KNOW YOU ARE THE KNIGHT OF THE LAUGHING TREE! YOU DEFIED MY ORDERS AND JOUSTED AGAINST THREE WEAKLINGS!"

"Father if you could…" Rhaegar urged, trying to contain the King somehow.

"QUIET BOY!"

"Your Grace I swear I have been here the entire time!" Jaime insisted.

"LIES AND MORE LIES!" The King barked. "YOU ARE ALL LIARS AND TRAITORS!"

"Aerys, please, Ser Jaime speaks the truth!" The Queen pleaded in his defense as she approached her brother-husband. "He has been guarding me since he arrived in King's Landing."

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME WOMAN!" he shouted as he slapped Queen Rhaella on her face, making her hiss in pain. _This is not right! She is a woman and you simply don't slap them like this! _But no one did a thing...no one defended the Queen...not even him… "AND NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR STUPID OPINION!"

"Your Grace…" The bald man, Lord Varys called, managing to gather the King's attention from his sister-wife. "Both young Ser Jaime and the Queen speak the truth, my little birds confirm their stories and I have seen it with my very own eyes as well."

"Me too, Your Grace." Said Pycelle but he seemed less confident than Varys. "Ser Jaime has been fulfilling his duties with clear distinction if I may say so." Lord Lucerys confirmed this as well, after Pycelle's unnecessary praises that is…Everyone seemed to prove the King's theory wrong it was just a question if the mad man would accept it.

"So he came here then? After I sent him away?" The King asked as he didn't sound convinced yet, but at least he had calmed down…Thank the Gods for that…

"He did, Your Grace." Pycelle insisted with the other two counselors nodding.

"Then who is the fucking Knight of the Laughing Tree?" _Yes, who the hell was this guy that is causing this bloody ruckus?_

"That is something I, unfortunately, do not know, Your Grace," Lord Varys replied. "I have never heard of such a knight."

"Now you have so find him for me!" The King demanded. "As for you Lannister, you are safe for now, but do remember I will be keeping a close eye on you! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Came the answer without hesitation.

The King scoffed and left to the Throne Room while Princess Elia and her ladies-in-waiting took the chance to tend the poor Queen. Jaime felt bad with himself for he failed to help her. The seven greatest knights of Westeros were all present and none lifted a finger for their Queen…

"Ser Jaime." Ser Gerold called with a serious and unflinching face. "The Kingsguard is to assemble in the White Sword Tower in ten minutes."

"Yes Ser."

"Do you know your way there Lannister?" Ser Oswell inquired in a jape but Jaime was not in the mood for them. "Do we have to guide you there?"

"I do know the way Ser," Jaime replied. "I can go there myself."

"Good boy." Ser Oswell laughed with most of the Kingsguard knights. _What is there to laugh? A woman was slapped and none of us did a thing._

"Don't be late, Ser Jaime." Ser Gerold warned.

"No Ser."

A quarter of an hour later, all the knights were seated in accordance with their longevity in the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold was seated on a large chair made of old black oak with blanched cowhide cushions, the most elaborated chair in the room. To his right, were Ser Barristan, Ser Oswell and Prince Lewyn while to the Lord Commander's left were Ser Jonothor, Ser Arthur and he, the youngest of them all.

"The Kingsguard has seven knights once more." Ser Gerold began his speech. "Meaning we can make new pairs to fulfill the tasks needed to be done. I tried to make these pairs as balanced as I could. The first one will be Ser Barristan with Prince Lewyn, the second Ser Jonothor, and Ser Oswell and finally Ser Arthur with Ser Jaime. Anyone against these pairs?" No one seemed to oppose as no one said anything. "Wonderful then, I shall guard Princess Elia, Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn will watch the King and Prince Rhaegar, Ser Jonothor and Ser Oswell the Queen and Prince Viserys and Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime will be on patrol duty." Ser Gerold commanded. "The shifts will switch in that order. When Prince Rhaegar and his wife move to Dragonstone we will have another meeting to discuss the tasks in accordance. Questions or doubts?" Asked Ser Gerold glancing each one of them. "None? Alright then begin your work."

"YES SER!"

As the others began going on their way, Jaime waited for Ser Arthur to call him to begin as well, but the knight was simply gazing him with a very serious look from his dark blue eyes, judging eyes... "Is there any problem Ser Arthur?" he asked worriedly. "Shouldn't we begin our task as well?"

"Why did you join the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime?" Ser Arthur questioned, not moving his glance from him.

_To be with Cersei and prove everyone I'm a good knight. _"To prove my worth as a knight and to serve the realm in every possible way I can."

"Then you don't seem to be right for this position, Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur said bitterly. "You were the heir to the Westerlands, you should have remained as such." Why was he saying this to him? Was he that bad? "I will patrol the outer bailey, you will patrol Maegor's holdfast and the inner bailey."

"Yes Ser." If he says I'm not worthy then I will prove him wrong. I will show the great Ser Arthur Dayne that I am as good of a knight as he is. Hear Me Roar.

**Elia Martell I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 281 AC

Elia was filled with anticipation ever since she returned to King's Landing earlier that day, the King was as mad as he had been before she left. So she was quite glad she would be leaving for Dragonstone in less than a week and with it, she would be free from watching more burnings and hear people scream, the thing that tormented her the most was not being able to take poor Queen Rhaella with her so she could see her granddaughter Rhaenys once more.

Elia missed her baby daughter dearly and wondered if she had spoken her first words already...she was certainly of age, if Elia's lessons about babies were correct...perhaps she was even giving her first steps too...and she was missing it all...it was horrible to be away from her daughter…Her belly was getting quite shapely as well, she was around five moons into her pregnancy. Her hopes were that it was a boy this time because if it was yet another girl and looking Dornish she would get into serious troubles with Aerys...

One thing that did not leave her mind was what Rhaegar did at Harrenhal...Elia still felt that there was more than what meets the eye in regards to that whole affair but she had no proof nor did she truly believe that Lyanna Stark had something such as an affair with her husband but...you never know...

Speaking of Lyanna...Elia was quite worried about her...the Northerner was the Knight of the Laughing Tree and judging by Aerys' earlier outburst, when he saw poor Ser Jaime, the King was still keen on finding whoever the Knight...especially now that Rhaegar made Lyanna famous by the worst reasons...

There were plenty of rumors circling around already, rumors that hurt Elia more than anything. They spoke how sickly she was, incapable of pleasuring the dashing and handsome Prince Rhaegar...These people knew nothing at all. They didn't know how much it cost for her to give birth to Rhaenys and how much it will cost for her to give birth in a few moons to their second child. She was sacrificing her life for the realm by giving Rhaegar children…but all that mattered, in the end, was that she was Dornish and sickly, the worst in a person.

Elia recalled the moment she married...It had been her late mother's idea to make this marriage happen in order to spite Lord Tywin Lannister, after the humiliation he gave them when they visited Casterly Rock all those years ago. Elia accepted the marriage plan after she saw her mother so excited with the prospect of having a daughter as Queen and Elia herself had fallen in love with Rhaegar's otherworldly good looks. But almost three years later, she learned that her reaction was exactly what a blind woman would do. She should have learned more about her husband before she married…

She never questioned her relationship with Rhaegar, she supposed it was like any arranged marriage would be like...He was distant but always provided her with love and comfort, she never lacked it. There were certainly many women in worst conditions than her, one such example was poor Queen Rhaella…so Elia couldn't really complain...Maybe his words were true and she was making a big deal out of nothing…

It did not stop her however from imagining the different lives she could have had provided she married one of two men she had fallen in love before she met Rhaegar. One was Baelor Hightower, with his handsome face, blond hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, and a captivating smile. Baelor had been very nice to her, despite the ancient animosity between both of their families, and made her laugh more times than what she wanted to admit, especially after he farted in her and Oberyn's presence…Elia always laughs when remembering that episode…

The other...the other was her first and true love...Arthur and his jet black hair and dark blue eyes, which almost appeared to be purple. His kind nature, soothing aura and peculiar sense of humor...the look he gave to her, the kisses they shared when they were younger...the dreams they held for a future that never came to be...

Two possible husbands, she turned down and could never get back...

There were very few things that warmed Elia's heart these past weeks...besides being so close to seeing her precious daughter again, she also smiled upon remembering the joy that Ashara manifested the last time they saw each other still at Harrenhal, on how she was so excited to see the North and hoping that Lord Stark would accept a marriage she wished so much.

Looking back at that sad and shy little girl that made every female jealous because of her god-like beauty and always bigger breasts than the average girl and the much more confident and comfortable with herself present-day Ashara, who no longer cried in some corner because she was lonely. Elia was certainly proud of the part she took in shaping her friend into the wonderful woman she was now. Hopefully Lord Stark wouldn't destroy her hopes and dreams...Elia had lost hers by refuting Arthur and Baelor Hightower but there was still hope for Ashara to be truly happy with the man she loved.

While Elia strolled by the Red Keep, she witnessed people whispering as she and her ladies passed by. Most likely these courtiers and servants were speaking of what happened at Harrenhal. She herself couldn't stop thinking how different things were supposed to be now...Rhaegar being the King and the realm preparing itself for a new era of prosperity...But it didn't happen that way, it never does...Lord Arryn and Lord Tully had blown off months of planning in a single day...And she hated repeating herself but she couldn't avoid it in this situation, Rhaegar made their work much harder with only Ashara's plan being the viable option to still change things now.

Before dinner time, Elia and the ladies met Queen Rhaella in the latter's room in which they all sat by the balcony enjoying the remains of the sunset. She was just finishing explaining the Queen, what happened in Harrenhal, while her friends talked about gossip.

"To think Rhaegar did such a thing…" The Queen murmured with a sigh. "He was always a smart boy, pondering every decision very hard before making any move…it was indeed a reckless move from his part…"

"Things are going to be difficult from now on My Queen." she murmured back. "Without the Great Council, your brother will rule for longer than what we anticipated."

"Indeed…" The Queen sighed yet again as she took a long glance at the sea. "And the little wolf girl? What happened to her?"

"Lyanna Stark was devastated according to her brother." Explained Elia, whilst glancing her hands. "I can imagine why…"

"Poor girl…It seems I need to have a conversation with Rhaegar one of these days…" The Queen decided. "But speaking of other things…where is my beautiful star? I didn't see her arrive with the rest of you...Did something happen to her? I'm quite worried…"

"Oh, Ashara went with the Starks to Winterfell, My Queen." Emyly explained.

"Winterfell? With the Starks?" Asked the Queen confused. "Why?"

"Our Ash fell in love with one of the Starks at Harrenhal." Jasline added with a smirk.

"She is hoping to get permission from his father to marry him." Said Emy as she hugged herself with a dreamily face.

"Oh by the Seven!" The Queen interjected with a laugh following. "Our beautiful star found love?"

"She did My Queen." Elia smiled.

"Not the oldest Stark I presume?" The Queen questioned with a raised eyebrow. "As far as I know, he was to marry Tully girl wasn't he?"

"Not him of course, My Queen." Jasline quickly dismissed. "It's Lord Stark's second son, Eddard."

The Queen held a beautiful smile full of joy which made Elia happy too. "And how is he?" she asked. "The Stark boy?"

"At first glance, he seemed cold and distant." Explained Nysah. "But when you make an effort to meet him, he is kind, gentle and nice."

"And oh so very, very shy." Added Jasline. "And for that reason, he seems to be everyone's favorite victim to tease."

Queen Rhaella began laughing rather loudly with Jasline's comment, making everyone in the room laugh as well. "I can see why our star chose him then...she must have her fun teasing that poor Northerner…"

"They look very cute together, My Queen," Elia assured. "She makes him exit his cocoon while he makes her feel appreciated for what she is."

"I think if everything works out the way it should," Jasline began with a wicked smile. "We can expect a happy marriage with a lot of little stars and pups."

"Ashara deserves as much." The Queen said. "May the Gods give their blessing for this marriage."

"May the Gods bless them indeed." Elia agreed fully. _And may the Gods bless us as well, My Queen…_

**Lysa Tully II**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 281 AC

Lysa watched as Catelyn danced another dance with her uncle Brynden…she was so jealous of her sister as Cat's betrothal to Brandon Stark was formally announced to most of the Riverlords meaning that the wedding itself was to happen very soon. Lysa, however, had no prospects at all…

She still remembered quite fondly the handsome Ser Elbert from Harrenhal...he had complimented her and said she was prettier than Cat, that he wished to dance again with her but...he never came back...Petyr had been right about the young Arryn...he just wanted Cat not her…

Petyr was the only one...Petyr was the only one who loved her...Petyr...only Petyr...no else…Petyr who had danced six dances with Cat begging a kiss from her but receiving nothing but rejection and mockery…Cat did not deserve Petyr, he was too good for her.

Lysa had tried to comfort him but he did wish for her company but she was getting worried with him. So she glanced at the table he had taken his seat on and…he had passed out! _Oh by the Seven!_ Lysa began to panic upon seeing Petyr like that…she begged the Seven for him to not be dead, she could not have him dead…he was the only one that loved her…

"Lysa is everything alright, sweet child? You look troubled…" It was her uncle Brynden who asked her that, he had finished dancing with Cat and now was next to Lysa with a confused look.

"Oh uncle Brynden look at Petyr!" she told him while pointing her index finger into her Petyr, the one who loved her. "He has passed out…I…"

"Calm down, sweet Lysa." Her uncle told her in a soothing manner but she remained worried. "Let us see what happened to that little troublemaker." he motioned for her to follow him and she did without hesitating. Upon arriving, her uncle pressed his hand at Petyr's neck. "His pulse is right…so what could…" Her uncle grabbed a cup that he found in front of Petyr and took a look at its contents. "Well…it looks like I found the reason why Petyr passed out."

"What was it uncle?" she asked worriedly. "Was is it something bad?"

"Not really, he just drank a powerful Dornish red," he explained to her. "This isn't a wine you drink and expect to remain sober afterward. Even I struggle with it."

"Will he be alright?"

"Aye, he will." Her uncle assured her with a smile. "On the morrow, he will have a terrible headache but it will pass. There is nothing to worry about."

She sighed with relief, knowing that Petyr would be fine. "I feel much more relieved uncle."

"As you should do Lysa." Her uncle said while patting her shoulder. "In the meantime, I will take this foolish boy back to his room before your father sees him in such a state."

"Okay."

"There are a few young lordlings here, ask them for a dance, I'm sure they will accept such a pretty woman like you. Go on, you deserve it."

"I will try uncle." she nodded but deep down she knew none of them would care for her…only Petyr did…only Petyr…

Cat was scolding Edmure for their younger brother was drunk at just nine of age, he had taken the opportunity that there were no adults to control him to do such a thing. Uncle Brynden returned not long after and had to take yet another person to bed. Cat retired to her bed too for it was late and Lysa did as well.

While Cat went straight to her bedroom, Lysa did not. She went to Petyr's room instead. Part of her conscience told her she was committing a mistake but the other part of her told her she was doing the right thing. She ended up entering…

Petyr was laying down on his bed, seemingly a bit soberer. "Cat?" he whispered in a murmur, his eyes were sleepy as she could see despite the darkness. "Is it you?"

_Cat…it was always Cat…stupid Cat and her perfection…stupid Cat who steals everyone…stupid Cat who cared naught but for herself…but stupid Cat would never do this…_

Lysa climbed into Petyr's bed, rubbed the bulge on his breeches and felt something hardening. She knew what this something was, so she pulled Petyr's breeches down together with his smallclothes and contemplated his hardened manhood…it was an ugly thing but it was Petyr's so could grow to love it. "Cat…" he whispered again. "Let me take you…"

She pulled her skirt up and took off her smallclothes, then she pressed her bud onto him and she felt sharpening pain on her womanhood…she had lost her maidenhead…to sweet Petyr…her Petyr…the feeling was of pain and pleasure, so much she had to cover her mouth as to not scream…it was wonderful and then, after pressing herself onto him, she felt something entering her…

"I love you Cat…I love…you…" Petyr fell asleep then…she took her soaking womanhood from him and laid down there, next to the man who loved her…the man who loved her…he was hers and hers alone and with this notion in mind, Lysa fell asleep.

* * *

**One of the biggest changes from the original is that Lysa replaces Littlefinger as a POV. The reasoning for this is that originally Littlefinger was going to have more than two or three POVs but then ended up having less importance for a POV, so I decided to take off his POVs entirely and replace them with Lysa's. By the way, it's very hard for me to write in her perspective simply because I have to make her in love with Littlefinger and it is just...awful...I'm mean it's Littlefinger...anyway that weasel will have a little bit more to do in the rewrite as well.**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	21. Winter Returned

++x++

**Kevan Lannister II**

Casterly Rock, Westerlands, Year 281 AC

The Lannister party arrived at the Lion's Mouth at the beginning of the night, the main entrance to Casterly Rock. Kevan walked to his sister Genna's carriage as she had asked for him to join her. The charioteer opened the door and he entered, made his best as to not hit the ceiling and sat in front of his sister. He knew what she wished to speak about but he allowed her to take the reins of the conversation.

"What are we to say to him, Kev?" she asked with a concerned look. "How do we explain Tywin what happened in Harrenhal?"

"I believe our best course of action is to explain the truth to him," he said to his sister. "There is no point on lying to him, he will find out no matter what and we will just getting into his bad graces for no reason at all."

"I'm pretty sure our dear brother knows what happened already…" she murmured. "Everything seemed to be going fine until Rhaegar Targaryen crowned that Stark girl…and without so much as to explaining why…"

No one but Rhaegar Targaryen himself would know the reasons for his surprising actions. Kevan had been wondering if Rhaegar Targaryen had fallen in love with Lyanna Stark or something of the sort…perhaps from composing so many songs the Prince thought himself to live in one…Either way, the damaged had been done and the Prince, as Genna said, did not try to fix it yet.

The Stark girl was not ugly by all means and she seemed to have a wild and exotic look to her but what was she compared to his niece, the Light of the West? Cersei was way more beautiful than Lyanna Stark could ever hope to be but alas Tywin did not allow her to go to Harrenhal to prove as much. Not that it would matter that much since the Prince had seen Cersei countless times in the Red Keep and did not seem interested in her or maybe she seemed too young for him then?

"It's how things are Genna."

"Oh well, at least I had some fun with a few young fellows…" she said giggling. "There was this Reachmen I…"

"Genna…please do spare me of your conquests or whatever nonsense you did at Harrenhal…" he pleaded and scolded at the same time.

"Gods Kev! Sometimes you sound like Tywin or Tygett, all serious and without a sense of humor or fun." she barked bitterly.

"I'm their brother so it's likely that I share some personality traits with them."

"But you could be a slightly bit like Gerion…just a slightly bit?" Said his sister.

"Gerion is Gerion and I'm Kevan Lannister."

"I know your name brother, I know how you are and how you will not be." she shrugged. "I'm simply trying to get you in the mood."

"In the mood?" he asked confused. "For what exactly?"

"To provide our dear Dorna with a night that she will remember," she said winking her right eye. "You ought to do your duty as a husband or she may…well…Dorna is not me, she would never betray you in any way…but still! You ought to do what you ought to do."

"And you believe I will get in the mood by hearing of your conquests?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It never hurts to try bold solutions…" she said. "Emmon never cares much for me, he fears me at times…he prefers some whores over me, they are more submissive to him than I will ever be in my death bed."

Perhaps he and Dorna should focus more on enjoying themselves rather than trying to conceive a child. Somehow their coupling had turned more into a duty rather than a pleasure in which their marriage began. House Lannister had more than enough spares from his siblings, his cousins, and his distant kin at Lannisport. It was time to return to their roots of love nights. "After I inform Tywin, I shall search for Dorna."

His sister's face could not hide a big smirk. "That is what I like to hear Kev! I want to hear your lion's roar tonight!"

"Genna by the Gods what are you speaking of?" he asked. Sometimes he did not understand his sister.

"I thought that since I scream at times…when I…you know…I thought…"

To his own surprise, Kevan began chuckling. "Sister of mine you tell me of such obscene things…I'm quite sure Gerion would be thrilled to hear these conversations you have with me."

"I know he would but he will not." she smiled. "That foolish brother of mine would never leave me alone with it."

"He would not." Kevan agreed.

"Anyway, it seems we have finally arrived at the top of the Rock." Genna proclaimed. "I'm looking forward to having a bath and sleep in my comfortable bed for a while."

"And if Emmon wishes for you to go to the Twins to meet him?"

"Kevan, don't be a pesky man please," she begged as she rolled her eyes. "Emmon will wait or he will come here to fetch me himself, I will not leave the Rock without his escort." His sister was a piece of work on her own, she had a strong personality and he couldn't really blame poor Emmon Frey if he was afraid of her…

"As you say, sister of mine. As you say." A servant opened the door of the chariot and Kevan gestured for his sister to exit, as protocol demanded, which she promptly did with him following her. He didn't like to ride on wheelhouses so he thanked the Gods for exiting that thing.

"I have missed these cold winds…but I guess I long for the summer cool breezes more." While they returned home, the days got colder again and it seemed it was snowing up in the Rock already which was not an uncommon sight considering how tall the hill was. "Bloody winter has returned Kev…"

"The Starks words do mean something, after all, sister." he attempted a poor jape…he was never that good with them…

"Of course…Winter is Coming…those bloody Northerners do know what they speak of." she smiled. "I fail to think how cold those winters up North are…just thinking of it is making me cold already…let us get inside."

"You have no complain from me, Genna." Kevan said as they began walking in the direction of the keep. Once they got inside it was much warmer already, courtesy of the many hearths and torches spread by the endless corridos inside. He then noticed three young women approaching them and their faces were familiar to him.

Leading these girls was his niece, a beauty despite her young age, with her golden Lannister curls and her bright green eyes, fair skin, ample bosom, and graceful figure. Cersei had her mother's face and beauty but if he was to confess, she did not resemble Joanna that much in temperament, she was quite proud and impatient at times, she could be mean, very mean, to the point of being cruel at times, especially to her younger brother Tyrion. Neither she nor Tywin had ever forgiven the poor lad for Joanna's death…

Next to her came her friends, though his niece insisted on calling them mere companions, yet another sign on how proud she could be…One of them was Melara Hetherspoon, a pretty girl with long waving coal-black hair and light brown eyes, her face was adorned with thin freckles. Melara was blessed with an attractive look and a graceful figure too. The other was Jeyne Farman, a little bit plumper than what was normal but still pretty, wouldn't she be a Farman whose men and women were renowned for their beauty. This one was donned with flaxen hair and blue eyes, carrier of a nice, simple and pretty smile as well.

"Uncle Kevan, aunt Genna, welcome back." Greeted his niece with a nod and a half fake, half-true smile. Genna had acted as a motherly figure to three girls in front of them, especially to Cersei as it had been his sister the one who thought them the courtesies of ladies and its weapons, but according to his sister, Cersei had a natural talent in such affairs as her mother Joanna used to have. "I trust the journey was enjoyable?"

"It was, my dear niece but now the cold is starting to mess with my delicate skin," Genna said with a frown. "I will definitely have a warm bath."

"It will definitely do wonders, Lady Genna." Spoke Melara Hetherspoon. "Shall I call the servants to have it arranged?"

"If you could darling. I would indeed appreciate it." His sister said. "I certainly appreciate this warm reception."

"It was my father who commanded me to come," Cersei said. "He wishes for uncle Kevan to join him in his study and with haste if it could be."

This was rather expected… "Of course, I shall do that with haste. Thank you for informing me Cersei." he thanked. "My Ladies, I must be excused."

And with that, Kevan walked the corridors adorned with crimson and golden tapestries until he arrived at the Great Hall, his younger brothers were not there much to his surprise but he decided not to wait further and knocked on the of his brother's study. "Come in." he heard from inside and so Kevan entered.

Inside, Kevan found his brother in the balcony glancing the Sunset Sea in the distance. As always he had to wait a little a bit before his brother addressed him. If he was to confess, it was at times like this that Kevan feared his brother the most.

"Welcome home, Kevan." Said his brother without glancing him still. "Was the trip bearable?"

"It was Tywin," Kevan replied. "I had a…good time with Genna's japes if I'm to confess."

Tywin finally turned to face him, his expression was the same as it always has been since Joanna died all those years ago…well…expressionless… "Good." His brother said as he walked towards his desk carved in weirwood and emblazoned with gold and other precious stones just as the seat he sat on. "At least some of us still find amusement these days. I'm not by all means condemning you in case you are wondering."

"Of course." Kevan nodded. "I presume you wish to know what exactly happened at Harrenhal?" he knew the answer to his question already but still…

"You presume well," Tywin replied. "As far as I know Aerys was supposed to be deposed by now and yet I got no word of such thing happening."

"Prince Rhaegar did not crown Elia Martell as he originally planned to." Murmured Kevan. "Instead…he crowned Lyanna Stark, the daughter of Lord Rickard Stark."

"Is that so?" Tywin inquired with a raised eyebrow, clearly, his brother was surprised to say the very least... "And the reason for such action?"

"Rhaegar said nothing I'm afraid." Said Kevan. "They speak that the Stark woman has become his mistress as his Dornish wife was not good enough for him…"

"And a Northerner is?" Tywin asked as if Kevan knew the answer.

"Her brothers did not seem very happy…I know not how deep into this folly they were or how deep Rickard Stark is. What I know is that Robert Baratheon, her betrothed, left the stands laughing like a fool but if he is anything like Steffon or Ormund Baratheon then…"

"The Baratheons are known for their fury, no doubt the man is furious with his cousin," Tywin spoke, his eyes told Kevan he was thinking on future plans already. "Now speaking on more concrete matters that affect me, you are telling me that I wasted around seventy-five thousand golden dragons for this folly?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Tywin…"

"You are not the one who should be apologizing to me." His brother said. "I thought that Rhaegar Targaryen was a proper heir to the throne but it seems I was mistaken. By the looks of it, it seems he has his father's madness him as well."

"It's a possibility…" Kevan admitted though he hoped they were wrong about it, Aerys had caused so many problems to their house that he feared what another mad Targaryen would do…

"And so for that reason, it seems I cannot count on Rhaegar anymore." Said his brother.

"If we aren't supporting Rhaegar Targaryen, who are we supporting now?" Kevan inquired rather confused. "Viserys Targaryen? Rhaenys Targaryen? Robert Baratheon?"

"Whoever wins what's coming." Was Tywin's response to his question. "Any hopes of gathering the support of all the Great Lords has been wasted in such ridiculous, stupid and foolish action. I have no doubt that Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon will oppose the Targaryens now, Lord Arryn and Lord Tully will follow them as well. Or perhaps House Stark will join House Targaryen and betray their alliance with the rest of the kingdoms. The possibilities are endless but I have no doubt that a conflict will ensue soon, Kevan and we will be at the top no matter what."

He hoped they would come out at the top… "So we wait for this conflict then?"

"Yes…" Tywin replied. "I have no bargaining chips to ally myself with anyone as of now…I don't want to waste Cersei yet, she is going to be Queen, that I do know."

Tywin's obsession with having a Lannister Queen was something Kevan didn't quite agree fully but he would support his brother and family until his final breath and if Tywin had that wish, then so would he. "May I be excused Tywin? I wish to…see my wife."

"Of course, do take the opportunity to do so…You never know how much time you will be able to spend with her." His brother said, a hint of sadness in his voice…no doubt he missed Joanna a lot, she had been the one who completed him as he used to say, who made him smile and who made him laugh at times, now Tywin is just a rational person without emotions. "You are dismissed."

Kevan bowed and left the room, walking quite fast towards his wife's room. It was not one of the major rooms of the Rock but neither was it a servant's room. He knocked on the door upon arriving and waited a little bit before he heard her voice… "Yes?"

"It's me, Kevan, may I come in Dorna?" he inquired.

A noise of chair rattling the ground was heard and then the door opened revealing his wife. Dorna was not the most handsome woman but neither was she ugly: she had dark blonde hair closer to brown than to gold and brown eyes. Her chest was quite flat especially compared to Genna's but her personality matched Kevan's and that was what mattered to him the most. "Kevan? You returned?"

"I did and…I must confess that…I missed you…"

She smiled a bright smile. "I have missed you too…I feared…that you would not come back for me…"

"Why did you think so?" he asked aghast. "You know I love you, do you not?"

"Yes…but I have failed to give you the child you so wish…"

"There are plenty of Lannisters already so I say we should not care so much about having a child," he told her. "If by any chance one comes, wonderful but if not, we shan't worry about it. I…I long for you..."

"Me too…" she said as she moved to allow him to enter. "But are you really sure about this?"

"Perfectly sure." he assured her while he entered her room.

"Then…perhaps I should close the door…"

"So no one disturbs us tonight…" she nodded and the door closed behind him. Kevan and Dorna soon began to rekindle their love, without roars…

**Lyanna Stark VI**

Somewhere in the Barrowlands, The North, Year 281 AC

Their trip had lasted quite a long time and they were still in the middle of the Barrowlands. In the meantime, the cold returned twice as hard as it had been. Its strong winds made her skin crawl as it had done countless times. The southerners believed that Winter had ended but they were all wrong. Not by their fault anyway, the smallfolk did not receive the white ravens from the Citadel.

Lyanna's mood had changed quite a bit since she left Harrenhal, she now felt much happier and confident in the presence of her brothers and her people, as she galloped on Winterstorm's back, her long hair flying with the winds…she felt free once again and that made her smile.

She hoped to never set her foot on that bloody cursed castle and to never see Targaryens again for the rest of her life, she was done with all of it. When she told the Prince about Lord Arryn and Lord Tully's plan to betray him, never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to crown her and ruin her reputation by making lots of people question her virtue. She expected him to just let Ser Barristan, that certainly wasn't so difficult to do, was it? It was Ser Barristan the Bold, a man who slew Maelys the Monstrous in single combat and rescued the Mad King from Duskendale alone. How hard would it be to lose against the man?

The smallfolk at Wintertown always praised how smart the Prince was but to her, he was nothing but plain stupid. Handsome, yes, talented with the harp, at singing and at jousting yes, but stupid.

Returning to reality and abandoning her thoughts she saw her party making camp near a huge barrow to spend the night, dozens of fires were being lit to warm them during the coldest hours, tents were being erected and dozens of blankets being brought to keep them as comfortable as they could get.

She was helping her brothers erect her tent, she would be sharing hers with the Lady Ashara since they were both females. The Dornishwoman amused her a lot if she was to be honest, besides being funny and retorting Brandon's japes with a sharp tongue, putting Brandon's wolf tail between his legs countless times, she was also fearlessly protective of Ned but at the same time, teased him without mercy and made him laugh quite often, which Lyanna certainly loved to see. Her brother looked much better with a smile on his lips.

At first, Lyanna was quite concerned with Ned bedding her, it meant he got very intimate with her and even if they loved each other…the Dornish was no maiden…she had been with more men before dearest Ned and Lyanna had been taught since she was a little child that her maidenhead was something sacred and she was expected to have it still when her marriage was to be consummated, less to make her future husband angry with her and shame her family…at least it was what that old weasel Walys said multiple times and father certainly endorsed him so she did obey them. Conserving her maidenhead almost cost her favorite activities such as riding Winterstorm and practicing with sword and bow, but in the end, her father did allow her to do what she loved. Somehow she thought her siblings had something to do with it…

Another thing that tormented her was Lady Ashara's spies…it was rather creepy and…she didn't quite know how to feel about it…

But after all this time with the Dornishwoman, Lyanna's opinion of her changed quite a lot, she now saw that the woman was a good influence in all of them. She enjoyed talks with all of them and they never were bored in her presence. The woman had quite the knowledge of horses and carried a dagger hidden in her clothes which made Lyanna awe with how cool it was, she would want one for herself too. Even some of their bannermen have started to fancy Ashara, although only Willam and Ethan engaged in a conversation with the Dornishwoman. Some people clearly wished to talk with Ashara but did not like Maege who acted quite strangely around Ned's crush, remaining quiet and watching from afar.

While anyone could see that Ashara was struggling with the cold, as of course she was not used to it, she seemed impressed by everything in the North, little things pinewood trees, barrows, frozen lakes and rivers, even the white snow left the Dornishwoman open-mouthed. In the Neck Ashara had been like a little child exploring everything to the point Howland had to warn her to not touch poison flowers and whatnot.

Thinking about the Neck and her dear friend Howland made Lyanna feel sad…her friend had left them a while ago to his home and family back at the Neck…He had been one of the few positive things that happened at Harrenhal, a friend to her and all her siblings.

She still remembered that moment where they said farewell to each other.

_Brandon had called for their retinue to stop near what seemed like a river or perhaps a lake, she couldn't really distinguish it due to the cold fog that covered the bogs. It had been Howland himself who told them to stop there._

_There, they waited for a little while before another Crannogman appeared from nowhere in a little boat made for two or three people only, dark-haired and dark-eyed unlike Howland's dirty blond hair and bright green eyes as she remembered._

_Howland then turned to them with a sad look in his face, just as she and her siblings'. "This is the boat I'm meant to catch My Lords and My Ladies." he had explained. _

_"You are going to be missed, Howland," Ned assured as he had extended his hand for Howland to shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you and share your company these past few moons."_

_"Thank you, Lord Eddard." Howland thanked with a smile. "I say the same."_

_"You are going to be missed, my friend." Brandon said next extending his hand to him as well._

_"I will try to visit Winterfell once in a while." Assured Howland. "Perhaps I will take my wife next time…"_

_"Go ahead, my friend, I assure you that neither of us will try to steal her away…" Her eldest brother had proclaimed in a jape. "In all seriousness we will be expecting you."_

_"I will visit, I assure you all." Howland had insisted._

_"Promise?" Benjen had asked concerned._

_"Yes, Lord Benjen, I will."_

_Ben had looked at him warily but then went in for a hug to his new friend. "I will miss you, Howland…"_

_"Me too," Howland had replied, patting Ben's back. Then Howland looked at her just as she had been looking at him. "Lady Lyanna, I can never forget what you did for me and my people, I'm in a debt to you."_

_"Nonsense." she had scoffed. "I always help my friends without expecting anything in return and it's not going to be this time that it changes."_

_"Even if My Lady says that…one day I shall repay my debt." Howland had insisted._

_She herself had gone in for a hug as well, thinking on how she would miss the little Crannogman. "Don't be stupid Howland, visit me at Winterfell some time and the debt will be paid."_

_"I will try My Lady." Was his answer as she remembered._

_"It's Lyanna." she had corrected him._

_"Lyanna…"_

_Afterward, Howland jumped into the little boat and disappeared in the shallow waters of the Neck's swamps, whilst they resumed their journey along the Kingsroad. _

And she missed him already…

An hour or so after they finished erecting the tent, Lyanna noticed Ashara carefully shaping snow in the form of a ball and Lyanna immediately wondered what she was doing… "Lady Ashara, what are you doing?"

"Oh Lyanna…I was making some snowballs…You see I have always dreamt of doing this when I was a child…and then use them to start a snowball fight…I have a few targets you know quite well in mind." The Dornishwoman said with a smirk. "I think it will be fun."

Lyanna liked this idea… "What if I give you hand?"

"Of course I would accept it…" The Dornishwoman nodded and Lyanna began helping her with her devilish plan. They spent ten well worth minutes creating an arsenal of snowballs and when her brothers passed by looking for them, they were met by a barrage of snowballs and feminine giggles.

"Bloody hell!" Brandon shouted as he covered his face the same way Ned and Ben did. "We are being attacked by an army of wildlings…"

"Lya!" Ned hissed. "Stop it!"

"Surrender Ned or face the consequences!" Ashara barked back with a big smile.

"Ash? You are there too?" Ned asked surprised.

"It's not Ash, dear Ned, it's Queen Ash of the Snow and you shall yield to me!" Ashara said with a devilish smile as she kept throwing snowballs to Ned.

"I yield!" Ned said as he dropped to his knees.

"Me too!" Ben said. "Gods! Have mercy!"

"Bran?" Lyanna asked with a smirk as she kept throwing snowballs at her oldest brother. "You yield or not?"

"Gods I yield too…" Her oldest brother said. "Gods, how many snowballs did you made?"

Lyanna and Ashara clapped their hands in victory. "We win!" Ashara said laughing and panting at the same time for they did quite the effort. At then she was hit by a snowball right in the face catching the Dornishwoman off-guard. "What the?"

To their surprise, it was Ned who threw the ball. "I lied My Queen of Snow!" he said with a smile on his lips. "I'm afraid I will have to fight you until my last breath."

"Will you now?" Ashara asked with a smirk as she grabbed a few more snowballs. "Oh my sweet Quiet Wolf…you are messing with the wrong woman I'm afraid…Lyanna get ready because this is war!" And the barrage of snowballs resumed.

"Bring it on!" Ned called.

"Why are we being dragged into this?" Brandon asked with a confused and amused look before Lyanna herself hit his face with another snowball.

"Because we said so, you stupid!" she said.

"Ah you little weasel, I will show you who the Wild Wolf is now!" Her older brother barked. "Ned, Ben let's hide behind these rocks and show them who rules the North!"

And he was hit by another snowball. "That is not necessary for me and Lyanna are clearly the ones you are referring to."

"You wish."

And the smiles and laughs they shared afterward as they played with snowballs like little children, seemingly oblivious of responsibilities. Lyanna loved it all.

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	22. Sweet Child Of Mine

++x++

**Jon Arryn III**

Gates of the Moon, Vale, Year 281 AC

* * *

_To my friend Rickard,_

_This is my version of what transpired at Harrenhal which I'm sure you are eager to read._

_I must confess that everything was going smoothly at first. As we anticipated, Rhaegar Targaryen's intention was to use the tourney to call for a Great Council in order to depose his father and this was all to be set into motion upon him crowning Princess Elia the Queen of Love and Beauty. However, for some reason, he canceled it at the last minute and instead donned your daughter with the title._

_It bothers me that your daughter is being called a whore by the entire realm because of the Prince's action, I would hate my daughter to be called such prude things and I doubt any child raised by you would be what they insist._

_The biggest consequence of this mummery is that we will need a new plan to fix our problem regarding the Mad King. I still believe that Rhaegar is the best candidate to replace his father but he must be closely watched from now on as he may have some sort of madness in him as well._

_This leads me into something else I wish to write to you and it is about your son Ned. It turns out that during the tourney he has taken a liking to Lord Solomon Dayne's daughter and from what I have seen she seems smitten with him as well…and I…I couldn't help but suggest for him to ask your permission to marry her…I know it wasn't what we originally planned for him but you ought to consider that the woman is a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia and from what I saw they seem quite good friends so she may be a good way to enter Rhaegar Targaryen's inner circle._

_And yes…I may be slightly biased into seeing my foster son happy with a pretty lady…he is like a son to me and what father doesn't wish to see his son happy? Especially when it benefits his family or in this case, families? I leave this to your judgment, you are the Lord of the North, not me._

_And finally, the last thing I wish to inform you about, I have found Hoster incredibly obnoxious at Harrenhal, he kept insisting on us crowning Robert the new King but as I have said many times before, I don't believe my foster son to be suitable or ready for the position. I'm growing tired of our ally and I do hope he calms down because this is getting on my nerves._

_I trust you will do the right thing with this information and I hope to hear your thoughts on how we should proceed next as soon as possible._

_Lord Paramount Jon Arryn_

* * *

With his letter finished, Jon went on to the Gates of the Moon's rookery so he could send the raven to Rickard Stark but while he did so, he found his nephew in one of the balconies, watching the mountains in the distance. His first thought was of course what the lad was doing…

"Elbert, what are you doing there?" Jon asked. "Where is Robert?"

"With Mya." Came the reply to the second question. "While I have been here…thinking about…life…"

"Have you now? And what exactly have you been thinking about?" Jon questioned as he walked to his nephew's side. Sometimes the lads surprised him and it wasn't such a bad thing at times.

"About how I'm your heir…and how you were…right at Harrenhal…I have been acting not as a proper heir…to you…but…as a cunt…"

"Don't be too hard on yourself lad. You are no cunt or something of the sort no matter what you do." Jon couldn't help but think that there was something odd with his nephew…the way he was talking…it wasn't the usual way he talked. "I was young once…" Jon admitted. "I used to show my smiles to the maids too, court them…and I found myself in some fights too…what I'm trying to say is that we all need time to understand that we are not young and without responsibilities as children are. It's never too late to do it, some of us do it earlier others do not but we will all get there someday and you are getting there by the looks of it."

"I…I had responsibilities…I…I promised…Lysa Tully…I would dance with her…again…but…but…" The Tully girl? Was he smitten with her too?

And there was definitely something wrong with Elbert…he was struggling to speak… "Elbert are you alright?"

"I failed her…" When his nephew said this, he collapsed and Jon caught him barely before he could fall into the floor and potentially break something…His first instinct was to place his hand onto Elbert's forehead and as he did this, he noticed that his nephew was boiling with fever. _Not good…not good…_

Jon quickly brought him inside the castle walls and looked around for servants. He found a few female servants coming in his way. "You there, I need the Maester and quick!" he ordered as one woman ran to do what he ordered while the other two came to assist him.

As he looked to his nephew he couldn't help but remember Ronnel's last moments or Rowena's…or Jeyne's…or his sister…_Don't die on me lad…not like them…_

Half an hour passed by and his nephew had been inside Maester Colemon's quarters for that amount of time. The Maester was young but the Citadel assured he was a capable man so the only thing left to Jon was to wait for hopefully some good news. He was worried of course…

"Jon," Robert spoke as he walked in Jon's direction. "I heard some of the servants say Elbert collapsed and fainted…is it true?"

"It is." Jon nodded. "He has been inside Maester Colemon's quarters for half an hour."

"What happened to him?" His foster son inquired.

"I'm waiting for the Maester's diagnosis but he was boiling with fever when I held him and he was also struggling to speak…I just hope it's nothing too serious…I would hate to lose him too…" Jon confessed.

"Ah cheer up a little Jon! Elbert is a strong lad and he will make it out of this, you know he will." Robert proclaimed just before he clapped his back as to support him but Jon was not too keen on it, he wanted to see his nephew well before he could cheer. If his nephew died then his heir would be Denys who Jon had named the Keeper of the Gates of the Moon after Ronnel's death and was now resting from his punitive expedition against the mountain clans. Denys was a distant cousin descending from a brother of Lord Donnel Arryn who supported King Daeron the Second against his half-brother Daemon Blackfyre. Jon liked Denys but if Elbert could survive then it would be better, House Arryn was on the verge of ending so two strong and healthy Arryns were very important.

The door to the Maester's room opened a mere minute later with Maester emerging from inside, using a towel to clean his sweat. "My apologies My Lord, I'm still quite unused to treating some illnesses…"

"That is understandable but is my nephew alright?" Jon cut the Maester's speech, right now he only cared for his nephew's well being.

"I would say he is beginning his recovery, My Lord." The Maester said. "He caught a bad flu I'm afraid, and the disease takes time to pass as you may know." _Thank the Old Gods and the New that he is recovering. _Jon sighed internally in relief. "I shall transfer him to his room once his fever stabilizes, anyone who got in contact with him will need to drink a special tea I will make, we can't let it spread or we may have a big problem."

"Of course, I will call the servants who helped myself." Jon said.

"Can we see him?" Asked Robert curiously.

"For now, no one is to see him." The Maester refused. "Let him rest a few days on his own."

"Ah…what a bummer…" Robert sighed as he rubbed his chin a little. "Well…I guess I will go to the yard and practice some with the sword."

"Ser Nestor Royce will likely be there," Jon said. "And Denys will join in as soon as he wakes up I'm sure."

"Good, Royce is good with the sword, his cousin Lord Royce is better but he will do." Robert laughed but Jon was still perhaps a little too serious… "Ah come on Jon, Elbie will be fine now cheer up!" His foster son insisted as he clapped his shoulder yet again.

It was hard to be cheerful in such situations but…he made a weak smile "He will I'm sure."

"Good that's the spirit!" And there was yet another clap on his shoulder…I need to be more stern with him, this works with Ned but not with Robert…

"With My Lords' permissions, I shall retire to my room and do what I must." Colemon said as he awaited the permission, both Robert and Jon had kind of forgotten he was still there…

"Permission granted Maester and do rest some when you are able." Jon suggested.

"I will try My Lord." The Maester bowed and returned inside, closing the doors as he did.

"Now I must be going Robert, I have a letter to send." he informed his foster son.

"Alright, see you at dinner, Jon." And there was another clap…before Robert left…

And now that he was more relieved, Jon sent the letter to Rickard, hoping it would get there before Ned, his siblings, and lady friend arrived…_Hopefully, this helps him a little and also the realm…Seven save me but I'm too soft…_

**Elia Martell II**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 281 AC

Elia walked at a fast pace ever since she left the ship. She was excited and could not contain the anticipation of seeing her daughter again. Her ladies-in-waiting moved right behind her but they seemed to be rather tired from all the walking…the distance from the docks to the castle was quite long so she wasn't that surprised...Elia herself usually struggled with it but today she felt an unusual energy inside of her that made her not be tired.

She did not spend much attention on her surroundings nor the moisty smell of ash and salt that was unique to Dragonstone and that on that day she did not smell, she simply moved to her daughter's room and once she got there, she opened the door without thinking of anything else. Had she remembered her manners she would have knocked on the door…but there was no time for manners when one's children were involved…

Inside was a wetnurse she knew as Baela, a middle-aged Dragonseed with a huge pair of breasts, light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes who had been chosen as Rhaenys' wetnurse when her daughter was born. Elia's breasts were not the biggest, they were actually rather small when compared with other women's and they also did not produce too much milk so she had no choice but to resort to a wetnurse. Though it was normal for a noblewoman to rely on wetnurses, Elia felt that perhaps it reduced the time she could spend with Rhaenys…and then Harrenhal came and made it all even more difficult.

Speaking of her daughter, Rhaenys was seated with her legs crossed, a red dress made just for young children, a wool doll at hand and a surprised expression created by Elia's sudden entrance. Around the little girl slept that black kitten that Queen Rhaella had offered Rhaenys when she was born and whose name was Balerion. "Oh, my sweetheart!" Elia proclaimed while she picked her baby girl up and pressed a big kiss on her forehead. "Look at you! You have grown quite a lot, haven't you? And you have gotten quite heavy as well!"

Rhaenys looked at her wary…she likely did not recognize her such was the time they were apart from each other…Her daughter's eyes were a very dark shade of indigo which almost looked like Elia's black ones, her skin was a shade lighter than Elia's, so she did not have the classic Valyrian looks. This fact prompted the King to dislike his granddaughter if Ashara and Jasline's words were to be trusted, which she had every reason to trust, they were both Elia's dear friends.

The biggest differences from last time Elia saw her daughter were that her face looked less chubby and her black hair was curlier and quite the messy one too. Interestingly enough, there were some silver-blonde curls amongst the black ones…this was good for it proved that Rhaegar was the father and discredited some rumors that had circulated in the Red Keep by those courtiers that mistrusted the Dornish and there was plenty of them around…

Elia seemed like a total stranger to her daughter it seemed and that made her sad, no one liked their children to look at them as if they were strangers…she had to try something different and hope that her daughter relaxed a little. An idea came to her mind and she quickly implemented it, she lifted her as high as she could and began flying her around as if she were a dragon and that made her earn a big smile for her sweet daughter.

"You like to fly little one?" Elia cooed with a smile of her own as her baby kept giggling with the fun she was having now. Though no word left her baby's mouth…

"What a cute baby our little Princess has become." Emyly said by Elia's side.

"She will be a beauty when older I'm sure," Jasline added. "Oh Elia you are going to need to keep a close watch on her…she will have dozens of pretenders looking for her favor…"

"We will worry about that later, Jas." she dismissed. There was still quite a lot of time up ahead that there was no point in being concerned with it now. Elia, however, was concerned about something else, something that only Baela, who was smiling with them, could reply. "Has she begin to walk or talk yet?"

"She has My Princess." The wetnurse replied, if Elia was disappointed, now she was even more for she failed to witness her daughter's first steps and words. "The little Princess began walking her first steps about…four to five days ago if I'm not mistaken. Though she can't control her tiny feet yet so it's quite usual for her to fall to the ground."

Elia laughed at that. "We all struggle in the beginning, but sooner rather than later she will be walking like the rest of us do." Luckily Rhaenys wasn't born a premature baby as Elia did so she would not suffer from the constraints that Elia had to suffer. That was a victory in itself.

"Ba…le…lon…" Rhaenys stammered as she moved her little hands around frantically.

"Balelon?" Elia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is she speaking of her kitten?"

"The little Princess has grown attached to the little kitten, she loves to hold it." Baela said.

"How cute!" Emy said all merrily as she hugged herself.

"My little daughter is a dragon rider it seems…flying with Balerion the Black Dread…" Elia murmured as she softly pinched her daughter's tiny nose, prompting the girl to giggle.

"Ba…le…lon!" Rhaenys giggled as she flew a while more on Elia's arms.

"Has there been any health problems with her?" Elia asked just to be sure, hoping that there were none and her daughter was healthy.

"No, My Princess's daughter has been acting like most of the babies I have been around, she is healthy and strong." Baela dismissed Elia's concerns which made Elia relieved. "There isn't anything worth noting regarding her health, she will be a strong Princess."

"I'm glad of that," Elia confessed as she placed her daughter back in the floor and she immediately crawled towards Balerion, picking him up and rubbing her cheek onto the soft fur of the kitten. "If you are in need of anything just ask, okay? I will be spending more time with Rhaenys but still…"

"Certainly My Princess." The wetnurse said in a nod. "Thank you."

Elia watched her daughter annoy the kitten and decided it would be better if she could take a warm bath for she stunk... "Rhaenys dear, mommy will come back a little later, okay? You ought to behave well with Baela."

"Mo…mi?" Elia's heart melted upon hearing her daughter trying to say, mommy…_Maybe in a few weeks, she will be calling me mother…_the thought of it made Elia smile and melt a little bit more.

"That is right, mommy will be right back." she gestured for her ladies to follow her as they moved towards her room so she could get the warm bath she so deserved. This time at a slower pace.

"Little Rhaenys is adorable." Emy proclaimed while they walked through the grim hallways. "Such a delightful child."

"I loved the words she said…Balelon and Momi…" Jasline giggled. "She is learning quickly it seems. Like her parents."

"She is so cute…" Nysah murmured with a shy smile. "I want to hug her…"

"Me too." Emy agreed.

"You should have allowed us to hug her Elia…it's not fair that you are the only doing it!" Jasline commented.

"Girls…there is enough time to do that later." she laughed. "Right now I believe we should all take a bath and get comfortable. Then we take a little stroll by Aegon's Garden to see if our flowers still stand and then we return to my precious daughter's side and we will not leave."

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Jasline.

"Do you girls think that the gardeners took care of them while we were away though?" Asked a concerned Emyly.

"I hope so, otherwise we will need new ones." Jasline proclaimed.

"But we will have to wait for spring to come…" Nysah added. "In winter we can't do much outside of Dorne."

"Yes…in Dorne, we would be able to grow some flowers now…" Emy said. "We could ask for some flowers seeds to be sent from Highgarden or some other castle in the Reach, there are no better flowers than those from there."

"And the damned Reachmen are very good at being gardeners, they even had a house with that name." Jasline proclaimed. "As much as I hate it, there is nothing we can do about it."

"First we will all take a bath, then we will see the gardens and then we will decide what to do," Elia concluded. "There is no point on us being here arguing about something that we don't know yet. So let us calm down and relax a little."

"Of course, we were just giving some suggestions, Elia," Jasline assured. "But you are right…as of now, my priority is too warm myself with a bloody bath."

"Oh me too." Said Emy.

"And me." Added Nysah.

**Rhaella Targaryen I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 281 AC

Rhaella was in her private room applying some Lyseni lotion onto her skin in hopes to cover the scratches and bruises that Aerys had branded her with yesterday when he burnt some burglars.

Their relationship was never warm but it was growing increasingly abusive by each passing day. She never anticipated a warm marriage even if she did not marry her brother but this was too much, she wasn't even a broodmare anymore, the Gods had been unkind to her in that regard, instead, she was but a mere object for her brother-husband to use.

And so Rhaella was angry with those lords that made her son's strategy inviable. It was their fault that she was still being raped and their fault that people were being burnt instead of being granted fair punishments. _No matter where you look, you will always find ambitious lords that make everything impossible, luckily my brother keeps most of them away with his madness._

She tried to have a talk with Rhaegar as she promised Elia but he told her he was too busy…Be it true or not she didn't quite know but she knew that the image of her son being the perfect alternative to Aerys was tarnished, no doubt the lords would be more hesitant into supporting him and she knew the consequences of it…more raping and burnings…

And then there was the fact that no one could help her…the King held to much power in his person and it could be used to do good things or he could be used to do bad things, as her brother does, there isn't much anyone can do but scheme.

The only things that cheered her these days were her children, her granddaughter and her ladies-in-waiting which she shared with sweet Elia. She missed the ladies but she knew that Elia would need them more than Rhaella did. And she new her beautiful star had to…make a life for her own, a good life which Rhaella wished for her and all her ladies, that was the least she could do.

To warm up a little, she decided to go see her son Viserys. Rhaella had loved every day she had whilst the tourney at Harrenhal was happening, she had so much freedom for herself and she was able to spend a lot of time with her son. She, of course, took the necessary precautions in order to not have anyone whisper what she had been doing while Aerys was away, as it never hurt to be safe. Not that she did anything wrong, she merely spent a lot of time with her son, like she was to do now, albeit with someone watching but it was better than nothing.

She wore a very conservative red gown that did not show any of her cleavage, her breasts and neckline were full of bites and scratches so any soul would feel disgusted by the purple stains and Rhaella was not a woman to allow such things to happen, especially to innocent people. Not that she was that beautiful to be watched…

Outside of her room was Ser Barristan Selmy doing his duty of standing there because if Aerys was to come and rape her, he would do nothing else. For such a good knight as people thought of him…it was a shame this was happening…in fact, it was Ser Barristan who rescued Aerys for Lord Darklyn…had he not saved him and perhaps they would be in better shape now…she wondered what he would have chosen if he knew what he knew now…But there was no point in thinking on what could have been, she had to think of what will be and what she could do to help her son depose Aerys…

"My Queen." The knight greeted in a whisper. He always did it like this, she could see some regret in his face but it was not enough to make him go against his vows as a Kingsguard.

"I wish to go see my son, who guards him today?" she inquired.

"Prince Lewyn does, My Queen." The knight replied. Prince Lewyn was a funny man, she preferred him over Ser Jonothor who was Aerys' creature or Ser Gerold who was unrelenting even if the Lord Commander had manifested his support for Rhaegar.

"Let us go then Ser Barristan, I intend to use my time before dinner as much as I can to play with my son."

"As My Queen wishes." The knight nodded as they walked across Maegor's Holdfast to her son's room. Inside of the said room, she found Viserys having his lessons with Grand Maester Pycelle. Viserys had a boring look to him, Pycelle was not the most…entertaining of men…

"My Queen…" The Grand Maester acknowledged as he stood up, he had few strings of hair left but he had a large white beard to compensate it. He had a very large Maester's chain with many colors and he wore the grey robes that were common in all Maesters.

"Mother, are you here to play with me?" Her son asked with a hopeful look.

"I am," she assured with a warm smile but the Maester did not seem to like it... "But first, you ought to finish your lessons with Grand Maester Pycelle."

"But they are boring!" Her son spat out. "I don't care about additions or subtractions!"

"A good Prince knows the numbers, you are a good Prince are you not?"

"I am!" he said proudly.

"Then you will do all the additions and subtractions that Maester Pycelle asks are you not?"

"Okay…"

"Grand Maester, please do not feel pressured by my presence," she told the older man. "Do go on with the lessons, they may allow me to remember mine."

"Certainly Your Grace…what's twelve plus thirteen?"

Rhaella took the opportunity to take a seat on a nearby chair and patiently waited for her son to finish his lessons. Being a child had it's perks as they were unaware of the hardship of the world and she wished she was Viserys' age, when her grandmother Betha and grandfather Aegon were still alive…Ser Duncan the Tall too…those were the good days…and they would never come again.

* * *

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	23. A Father's Judgement

++x++

**Eddard Stark X**

Winterfell, North, Year 281 AC

Finally, the long trip to Winterfell was to end. After another midday of riding, they spotted their home in the distance, getting bigger by each passing gallop. Ned believed each of his siblings and Ashara would spend the next few days sleeping as much as they could and he was going to the same, he was tired and a comfortable bed was always a pleasant sight…

An hour into the afternoon and they were entering the eastern gate. No matter how many times he saw Winterfell, it was always the imposing castle the Starks of old made it be, much larger than the Eyrie or the Gates of the Moon, though smaller than Harrenhal, which he knew now after seeing the castle.

"So what do you think Ash?" Asked Brandon as they were passing by a portcullis.

"It's big and beautiful," she said smiling. "I'm excited to see everything about it. That much I can assure you."

"Normally I would offer to be the guide but…dearest Ned would…hate me for it…" Lyanna said giggling.

"Ned is clearly the best guide in this situation…" Brandon agreed. "He will know the best places for some alone time…"

"Lya! Brandon!" His sister and brother merely showed their tongues to him and everyone laughed afterward, he included.

The servants and passing smallfolk waved at them and right in front of the Great Keep, by its courtyard, stood Ser Rodrik, Maester Walys with a book at hand and of course, their father with his solemn look, all waiting for them. They all dismounted their horses, giving their reins to the stableboys including Walder which no one knew why he was only able to say Hodor now. Walder was a great friend of Lya despite everything.

Brandon took the initiative and moved in to shake father's hands. "My children." Their father said with a shy smile. "It's good to have you all back, in one piece. How do you all fare?"

"Better now that we are home." Lyanna said as she hugged their father.

"I thought as much, sweet Lyanna," The Lord of Winterfell said chuckling and gently patting her back. Then when he let go of her, his gaze turned to Ben. "Ben the Wolf how are you?"

"Stronger!" Ben replied confidently as he embraced their father.

"I bet you are." Father smiled as he messed with Ben's hair. Finally, it was Ned's turn. "Ned…" he murmured. "It has been quite some time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Aye, father," Ned replied with the same smile as father whilst they embraced. "I have missed you and Winterfell."

"I have missed you too, son," Father confessed as he glanced Ned with a proud smile. "You have grown."

"Maybe a little bit…" Ned replied chuckling. _Be brave Ned…_ "Listen…we…we brought…someone…with…with us…"

Father looked at him with a confused look and a raised eyebrow. "Someone, you say?" And with this, their father turned around until he finally focused his eyes in Ashara who quickly smiled when the Lord of Winterfell's gaze befell onto her.

"My Lord, it's a pleasure to finally get acquainted with My Lord." she began with a respectful nod. "My name is Ashara Dayne, daughter of Lord Solomon Dayne of Starfall and his late wife Lady Elyana Blackmont."

"You are quite far away from home then," Father said with an uneasy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady. Welcome to Winterfell."

"Thank you for the warm welcome My Lord." she replied with another nod.

"We hope My Lady's stay in Winterfell will be pleasurable enough." Father wished. "A Dornishwoman will likely have difficulties in this climate."

"It's being wonderful so far, My Lord," Ashara replied with a bright smile. "I'm sure it will remain as such, even with the harsh climate."

Father smiled a little more and then he turned towards Lyanna. "Lyanna would you mind escorting Lady Dayne to her rooms and then show her Winterfell?"

"Certainly." Lyanna nodded. "But I'm sure Ned will be…"

"Your older brothers will come with me to my office so we can have a talk." Father said and Ned suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as his father said these words. _Be brave!_

"If you say so…" Lyanna said. "Lady Ashara would you care to follow me?"

"Of course Lady Lyanna, do lead the way." Ashara seemed to wish him good luck and to be brave considering her expression.

"What about me?" Ben hissed. "What will I do?"

"You will practice with Ser Rodrik as he misses sparing with you," Father said whilst turning to a smiling Ser Rodrik. "Go easy on him, he is getting old."

"Okay…" Ben agreed as Ser Rodrik clapped his back and led him to the main courtyard.

As both Brandon and he were following their father to the Great Hall, Ned found himself shaking a lot from how nervous he was. There was no doubt that they were going to speak of Ashara…Once they entered his father's private room, their father took a seat in the Lord's chair and began looking at Brandon and then to him, then to Brandon once more and then him again…these glances were making Ned even more nervous…

"Which one of you is going to explain to me why Lady Dayne came with you?" His father finally asked.

"Father…" Ned began nervously and stammering but he had to be strong, she came all the way North for him and he couldn't let her down. "I…wish…I wish to…marry her…"

His father just remained gazing him for almost a full minute, not saying a word and making Ned tremble in fear inside. Then he finally looked to Brandon in hopes of an explanation.

"You told me to find him a suitable wife." Said Brandon with an uneasy smirk, he too seemed nervous... "And I found a suitable wife for him. Lady Ashara is a perfect match for Ned."

"I did ask you to find your brother a wife, but I wasn't expecting a Dornishwoman…" His father confessed. "I thought you would look in the Westerlands or the Reach…as I suggested..."

"I think Dorne is a very good place to forge an alliance, father," Brandon insisted. "House Dayne is old, powerful and prestigious just as you asked and Lady Ashara is as southern as a woman can be, there is nothing south of Starfall. House Dayne is also of First Men origin…at least I think it is…"

"I never said she isn't all those things Brandon, but…"

"Ned had sex with her," Brandon said as if it was the simplest and plainest thing in the world. _WHAT THE FUCK? Was this his plan all along? SERIOUSLY?_

His father turned to him with an aghast expression and because of it, Ned never felt more embarrassed in his life. So embarrassed he was, that he blushed so hard and couldn't stop staring at the floor…_Thank you, Brandon! Thank you so much, you smart ass! Seriously, why in the Seven Hells do I even trust this fool?_

"Ned…" His father asked whilst his palm found his forehead in exasperation. "Is it true? Did you sleep with the woman? Aren't you covering one of your brother's mistakes? Please…tell me you are…"

Seeing his father so disappointed with him made Ned feel worse than shit. "I did father, I laid with her on my own free will," Ned confessed. "Brandon by all accounts was always sleeping in his tent without any woman's company in the entirety of the tourney."

"Seven fucking hells…" Sighed his father in defeat, while rubbing his face. "I expect such behavior from Brandon as he had his fair share of maidenheads already, but from you?"

"I…"

"You have disappointed me, Ned."

"I'm sorry father…" Ned muttered. "I couldn't help it, I love her so much that I couldn't resist her…we love each other father…truly…"

Still, with his hands covering his face, his father sighed once more before glancing them both again. "Call Maester Walys…" he commanded.

"Maester Walys?" Ned asked confused.

"Aye we will need him to send a raven to Starfall don't we?" Father questioned without expecting an answer.

"Father does this mean…" Began Ned.

"House Dayne is a proud house from a faraway Kingdom, Ned, so you will have to marry Lady Dayne to restore her honor." His father explained plainly. "Yet, in your case, I assume you like the punishment, don't you?"

Of course, he liked the punishment, he loved it! It was a victory! His heartbeat just went off! He had gotten permission to marry the woman he loved! He received permission to marry Ashara! _Oh Gods! I'm marrying her! Yes! Yes!_ He didn't even notice his inability to speak, so when he tried to answer his father, only squeals came.

"Father," Bran said laughing. "Give this Dumb Wolf some time to calm down or he might faint from joy."

Much to his relief, father began chucking as well. "Maybe I should…" Their father muttered. "Gods you children grow so fast…just yesterday you were nothing but babes…and without carnal desires…"

"I-I…" Ned began stammering, still overflowed with emotions.

"Will tell the girl that a raven will be sent to her home with a marriage proposal today." Concluded his father. "And watch what you do with her before your marriage, one thing is to conceal a night of…cuddling, the other is to conceal a swollen belly."

"Thank you, father..." Ned said while bending his knee to his father. "Thank you so much, father."

"Get up Ned." His father ordered embarrassed. "I don't want my children bowing before me."

"My apologies…" Ned quickly corrected himself back up.

"It's okay." His father assured him. "I have said everything I had to say, so you are both free to do as wish now, with moderation."

They nodded to their father and left the Great Hall. Ned promptly stopped Brandon as they exited and then closed the door behind them. "That was your brilliant plan?" he asked angrily. "Telling father I slept with her?"

"What about it? It worked didn't it?" Brandon retorted. "Father accepted and that's what matters."

"But now he is disappointed with me!"

"Of course he is." Said Brandon. "If you were so concerned with him being disappointed with you, then you should have kept the celibacy vows."

"I know but…"

"A little question brother…" Brandon interrupted. "What do you prefer, having father disappointed with you for some time or not marrying Ashara but someone else for the rest of your life?"

Gods why was Brandon so smart at times… "The first…"

"I thought as much," Brandon smirked as he clapped him in the back. "Smile ya fool, you are getting married!"

And that he did, he smiled like never before whilst Brandon placed his arm behind him, smiling as well. "We should go for a drink of celebration!" Brandon suggested beaming.

"No."

"What?" Bran barked indignantly. "Gods Ned, you are boring at times…"

"I like being boring." Ned retorted.

"Now he japes!" Brandon smirked. "I see how it is…wlet's find Ben the Pup and the girls and tell them the good news."

"Aye."

They found Lyanna and Ashara watching as Ben spared with Ser Rodrik, laughing with the conversation they were having but as soon as they saw them approaching, the laughs gave way to concerned faces of anticipation. Ben also stopped and begged for a pause and came closer to them as well.

"Ned was something amiss?" Asked Ashara worriedly, as she approached him. "Did your father rant you because of me?"

Ned couldn't keep a smile away from his face, so the two of them promptly looked perplexed to Brandon who was smiling as well.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ashara asked once more, while her eyes returned to him. "Ned? Talk to me!"

He felt a big grin form in his face, one of those Brandon usually had for sure, which made understand why his brother did them so often. "My father accepted our marriage Ash and he is writing a letter to yours as we speak, it shall leave Winterfell today." Ned explained with much joy.

Ashara's beautiful violet eyes began shining more and that bright smile of hers sculpted a magnificent expression on her face before she literally jumped on top of him and made him fall to the floor. "Oh my sweet Quiet Wolf, I'm so happy!" she said before kissed him deeply in the lips whilst hugging him so hard he felt her breaking his ribs with her tight grip. "I love you so much."

"Ashara…you are crushing me…" he murmured in pain.

She quickly released him and helped him stand up. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ned!" she said concerned. "I got overexcited…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's okay…" he commented. "I'm alive still…"

Brandon began laughing as loud as his usual self. "Gods, look at the pair of them…"

"Congratulations, dearest Ned, Lady Ashara," Lyanna said with a smile. "I'm so glad father accepted."

"Yeah, brother." Ben agreed. "Can't wait for the army of brooding Neds to arrive so I can see Bran scared like he said the sight of them would do to him."

"Shut up Pup!" Bran barked indignantly. "You need to keep that mouth of yours closed sometimes. Some things are not to be mentioned."

They all looked at Brandon with smirks. "Afraid of little children that are yet to be born big brother?" Lyanna commented amusedly. "My…my…"

"I never said such thing…the Pup is making things up…"

"Yes, you did!" Ben insisted.

"Gods damn you Pup!" Brandon tried to slap Ben but Ben knew it was coming so he evaded and showed his tongue.

They all broke into laughter at Brandon's newfound fear whilst Ned extended his hand to what was to be his wife and she did the same…his very own wife... He couldn't wait for their marriage to happen now.

**Aerys Targaryen I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 281 AC

Aerys attended yet another boring Small Council meeting. He never had the patience for these dull affairs and with the years passing by it was getting worse, they were so unworthy of his time…He had only attended the meetings these past years to watch what that idiotic fool Tywin was doing but now that he was gone, there was no point on attending, was it?

_Did I get you good this time have I not Tywin? I have your precious heir with me. You will not outsmart me with your puny schemes, I'm a dragon and you a mere prudish lion…a lion that stole my Joanna from me…she was mine by right, I claimed her myself, she should have given me those twins and many more children if I was not married to the useless cunt that is my sister…a stupid whore who can't give birth to proper children besides Viserys, just stillbirths, miscarriages and dim wits…curse my parents for this stupid marriage and curse you Tywin for stealing my Joanna, may the whole lot of you rot in the Seven Hells._

"There have been some disputes between House Risley and House Shermer, about some four acres of land in their borders…" Explained Owen Merryweather, the old and dimwitted fool he chose to replace Tywin. As a former Master of Laws, the man was decent at what he did despite his old age, still, Aerys would prefer someone different but the old fart would have to do. "Both Houses are roughly equal in size, wealth and power, so the usual benefit the weakest is not properly applied here."

"Doesn't House Risley border the Mander? By its source?" Asked Lucerys Velaryon while rubbing his chin. The man was competent in his duties and a loyal servant of the crown. It was an utter shame the man had only sons because if he had a daughter, she would marry that useless and traitorous cunt that was Rhaegar instead of the Dornish whore and breed proper Valyrians and half breeds like that granddaughter of his. At least the bitch has proven more fertile than his stupid and useless sister so perhaps a better-looking child may come.

"It does border the Mander." Owen confirmed.

"Then I believe the best course of action, in this case, is to settle the dispute in favor of House Shermer." Lucerys opined. "Clearly House Risley has some control over the waters of the Mander and as such, I believe it is stronger than House Shermer."

"Agreed." Symond Staunton, Owen's replacement as Master of Laws nodded. He was a gaunt man with brown hair and eyes and had been a supporter of Aerys for a long time now despite only recently acquiring a seat in the Small Council.

"I have nothing to say against Lord Lucerys' proposal." Qarlton Chelsted, the Master of Coin added. Qarlton was dark-haired and eyed, extremely competent with numbers and coins but other than that he was average.

"Is anyone against giving the disputed land to House Shermer?" Owen asked and no one spoke. "Then Lord Staunton you are free to send the raven informing of the crown's verdict."

"As you say, My Lord."

"I'm tired, I'm going to retire." Aerys proclaimed as he stood up.

"Your Grace," Owen called. "We have a matter we need your opinion on…"

_Of course, you have you bloody cunt!_ "THEN WHY HAVE YOU NOT TRIED TO RESOLVE IT SOONER YOU FOOL?" Aerys roared bitterly. "YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SOME FUCKING HOUSES FROM THE REACH THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT INSTEAD OF WHAT REALLY MATTERS!"

"My apologies Your Grace…" The old man begged.

"It better be something important Owen or else…" Aerys warned.

"It's about the conditions of the city Your Grace, Winter is taking its toll there..." The fool said. "We have reports of peasants dying by the dozens again and yesterday it even snowed for a while…we must take precaution so that the Shivers or Winter Fever do not spread out just in the city and I'm not even mentioning the peasant revolts."

It could indeed be a problem…but Aerys had an idea in his mind to fix this problem with the cold. "Send for Rossart and tell him to ready his acolytes as well, we will have service for them very soon it seems."

"Your Grace is not thinking about … burning the city?" Asked Owen worriedly.

"Don't be stupid, why would I burn the city I rule?" _This Owen at times is truly dimwitted. Burning the city…Seven take me… _"If this is all, I'm going to sleep."

"The best of sleeps, Your Grace." They all wished upon standing up and nodding as Aerys exited the Small Council's chambers. _Stupid fools, the whole lot of them._

He walked back to Maegor's Holdfast with his shadow of the day, Ser Arthur Dayne. The Dornishman was efficient with the sword and looked less Dornish then that stupid bitch his traitorous son was married to. Yet there was no doubt that Dayne was his son's creature so Aerys did not fully trust him.

Now that Aerys thought of it…where was the man's sister? That woman with big tits that was worthy to be glanced and whose name he unfortunally did not remember…_I should perhaps take her as a mistress at some point…a woman like that, and with violet eyes too should not be wasted…perhaps I should have arranged for her marriage to that useless son of mine…she resembles a Targaryen more than his Dornish bitch._

But leaving his more carnal desires away for a little, there were some other important things that were bothering him, Rhaegar's plots to dethrone him and who the fuck was that traitorous Knight of the Laughing Tree…if it wasn't Tywin's welp then who was it?

The sigil was a tree…a weirwood tree…these meant little but to the Northerners or House Blackwood. The traitor was likely a believer of those tree gods…but…the Northerners were way too big to be that small cunt…but it ought to have been a Northerner or a Blackwood because of the weirwood…Were there small Northerners at Harrenhal? Perhaps Varys will know of something…I will ask him later, I have lots of time in my hands anyway.

And Aerys had to consider what his son's next move would be…no doubt he planned to use the tourney to oust him from power yet Aerys' presence stopped him from doing so but the fool would not remain still for long and would likely try something else…

What was troubling the King's mind was why did he crown the Stark bitch of all people…why did he initiate a scandal? _Was it my presence that made him a lackwit or was it something else…Qarlton and Symond did say he must have been trying to court the Stark's favor…perhaps he wants to take the wolf bitch as a mistress…but if he was to take a mistress he should have picked some low born bitch and not a bloody Stark because I can't let that happen._

_Bah! I'm going to take a nap, being King is tiring. The whole lot of you may be plotting against me but I assure you all that I will win this game of yours. One by one I will end every traitorous cunt with Fire and Blood, it is time I stop being bland with them, it's time I show them that a dragon is no mere weak creature but the greatest of them all. Westeros is mine by right and I intend to rule for decades more._

* * *

**As always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	24. Winterfell's Hotsprings

++x++

**Ashara Dayne IX**

Winterfell, North, Year 281 AC

Ashara woke up quite late in the morning…it was not usual for her to sleep until past midday but she had been quite tired when she went to bed the day before. And said bed was so cozy and warm that she couldn't resist it.

Ned told her a few times about the hot springs that ran beneath Winterfell and warmed the castle, yet in her naivety, she didn't quite think it would be this warm…

She had to admit that Winterfell did nothing but amaze her, and she had arrived a day ago! To begin, it was a huge castle, bigger than all the other castles she had seen during her life beside Harrenhal. Then there was the deep snow that covered its large and ancient grey walls all white, it was a beautiful sight for someone whose first memories of snow came in these past three moons of traveling.

Another thing she liked was that the people in the castle were so nice to her, even with her being southern and Dornish…She didn't quite know if it was because of her beauty or because the Starks seemed happy around her or if all the Northerners were just nice and kind people, but what she knew for certain, was that it was a pleasant change from the airs of the Red Keep, Dragonstone and Harrenhal.

And of course, she was very excited because Lord Stark allowed for her marriage with Ned and now she couldn't wait for it to happen. Maybe that was the reason that was making her love Winterfell so much.

If Ashara was to return in time and explain to her three moons ago self that she was marrying so very soon, she was quite sure that she would have been mocked by her past self. She had indeed come a long way from a woman disappointed with men and with love in general to this woman that was once again in love and to be married…_Life does take some interesting turns sometimes…_

And she was quite thankful for her family to be too, she could wish for better people, Lyanna was nice and unique compared to most women, Benjen was sweet, Brandon was…Brandon…and her Ned was her other half, they were a pack of wolves the Starks and they were willing to let her join them so she wouldn't let them down.

She noticed that she was sweating quite a lot…it was far too hot in that room for her taste…the solution was, of course, to open the windows and let some fresh air inside. Gods who would have known that she would be this hot in the cold North…When the cold breeze entered the room, she couldn't help but notice the endless weirwood trees that filled Winterfell's gigantic Godswood.

She had seen her fair share of Godswoods here and there throughout her life with the one striking her the most being, of course, the one in Starfall. House Dayne converted to the Faint peaceful during the Andal Invasions to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but they did not eradicate the traces of their former belief at all, they preserved them in order to allow future generations to see their origins and so the Godswood survived until this day.

Her mother used to take her and her brothers there in the hot Summer days since there were plenty of cool areas inside it. They would just remain there sleeping until night came. Sometimes her mother would tell them stories and legends whilst braiding her hair in foreign styles…stories about House Dayne, House Blackmont and many others and she loved them all. Starfall's Godswood was also quite large, with multiple small streams of water running on their way to the Torentine, the colorful birds that sung beautiful songs and small animals that roamed inside the sacred place contributed to Ashara's fond memories of Godswoods.

But she saw nor heard birds or any other animal inside Winterfell's Godswood at all. One could assume it was a dead place, yet it certainly wasn't, far from such thing, it felt…godlike…The whole scenery made Ashara feel as if she somehow was connecting to the Old Gods themselves…the silence was surreal…the smell of moss and pine enjoyable…

Ashara had been raised since a young child in the Faith despite her mother also teaching the basics of praying to the Old Gods but as she grew older she gradually lost interest in religion, how could she not after what happened to her mother? She knew the prays she was supposed to know and occasionally she made use of this knowledge to pray for important things to her such as giving Elia strength to survive Rhaenys' pregnancy or for Queen Rhaella to be free of her brother's cruelty. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, just like everything in life. She felt no connection to the Seven whatsoever but in the minute or two that she was staring at weirwoods made her feel something spiritual…could it be because she had First Men blood running through her? Or was it the fond memories she had of Godswoods that her mother bestowed upon her?

A quick glance below her window made her notice hot steam emerging from a big pond of water below, these were the open-aired hot springs Ned told her about a few days ago…Ashara loved the water, to take baths in rivers, lakes, water in general, it was in her being and she would definitely take a bath in there before leaving to Dragonstone…it was a must.

A knock on the door made her stop salivating for a bath in the hot spring and urged her to go see who it was. As she peeked out, she quickly smiled, it was, of course, her Ned. "Hello," he said with a smile, while she opened the door more to let him in. "Did my Shining Star sleep well?"

"Oh quite well, my sweet Quiet Wolf," she replied. "It was such a comfortable bed and room that I overslept…"

"Thank the Gods it was just that…" Ned murmured, as he entered inside and she closed the door to begin getting dressed. "I mean we were worried because it's well past midday and yet there was no sign of you…"

"I must apologize for making everyone worried, but I must assure you that I did not intend to run away from you." she explained to him as she undressed in front of him, walking naked to fetch a worthy dress.

"That thought didn't really come to my mind…" Ned said while she noticed him getting a bit uneasy, surely she scared him now… "I…I have been wondering, will your father approve the match? I mean we have been so concerned with my father that we forgot yours and from what you told me of him I…" _So this is why you are afraid…_

"He will not oppose," she assured him while dressing her undergown, the first of many layers of clothes needed in the North. "He will be quite surprised for receiving such a proposal for my hand and…happy in his own way, I will cease to be a headache to him." she was now dressing a big gown and preparing the endless cloaks of furs. "House Stark is a prestigious house and you will have no opposition, that much I tell you."

"Let us hope you are right…it would be such a mess if he refused after my father accepted…" Ned confessed.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" she suggested as she fixed her gown being nearly finished. "I'm quite hungry, my wolf, is there something a Dornishwoman can eat?"

"There is, you name it and the servants will make it." Ned told her.

"Then let us go," she demanded of him. "Let's make this trip of mine count by having a good time together."

"You are right." he agreed as they exited her room.

She followed him into the Great Keep when she noticed two armored men fighting each other in the courtyard, while both Brandon and Winterfell's Master at Arms watched amused. "Who are they?" Asked her curious self when she got closer to Brandon.

"The one in the right is Benjen," Brandon explained with a smirk. "And the one on the left is Lyanna."

"Lyanna?" she asked surprised as once more glanced the armored…woman in the left. She was quite a good swordswoman. "Did your father allow her to fight?"

"I'm afraid I did not, Lady Dayne." The voice of Lord Stark made her and the Starks jump for being caught off guard. The Stark patriarch was glancing at all of them from the bridge that connected two buildings. "But it seems I can't control my daughter the way I wish…"

"Father…" Lyanna whispered with a voice that was cracking from nervousness. "I…"

"You can keep fighting." The older man said. "But do not forget your responsibilities, you are a Lady to be."

"I understand…" Lyanna said with a hint of confidence. "Thank you, father."

"Lady Dayne, I'm quite happy to see you as I have been meaning to ask you to share a conversation with me." Lord Stark said. "Would you mind joining me in my study?"

This made her a little bit worried. "Must certainly My Lord."

"Father is…" Ned began as he too was worried.

"Worry not Ned, she will be free in no time." Lord Stark assured. "I just wish to talk about some things concerning your marriage with Lady Dayne, nothing more."

Ned looked concerned still, but she smiled at him. "It will be alright Ned," she assured him. "Also…before I leave for Dragonstone I would love to have a bath in those hot springs in the Godswood…"

He simply chuckled. "Do you?"

"Of course!" she retorted. "Could you be a sweetheart and prepare everything for me?"

"I will see what I can do…"

"Thank you so much, Ned." she nodded. "I mustn't make your father as it is impolite, see you later, my love."

She left Ned with his brother and asked a kind servant to lead her to Lord Stark's office inside the Great Keep as she didn't quite know the way there yet. Once her walking was done, she entered the big room, the walls were of hard stone but there was plenty of wood inside too, Ironwood to be more precise, a quality of wood that was very expensive and was only found in the North. Lord Stark himself was seated in a very big chair made of it, glancing her with judging eyes. "My Lady, please do take a seat."

"Of course My Lord." she agreed as she took a seat in an Ironwood chair as well. "Is something amiss?" she asked.

"Is it?" The man said. Mind games…she knew how to play these.

"A Lord with so many duties and responsibilities wouldn't ask to meet me if there was nothing important to talk." she countered.

Lord Stark smiled. "I had heard of your beauty a while ago, they said you were the most beautiful woman in Westeros," he said. "But I see you have a sharp tongue too."

"It wasn't my intention to offend you My Lord." she quickly said, it wasn't her intention to sound rude. "I…"

"It takes more than this flowering talk to offend me." Ned's father dismissed. "We Northerners don't hold back from saying what comes into our minds and you must imagine what has been said to me ever since I became a Lord."

"I can imagine…"

"My father used to say that those in the capital were trained to lie and hide what they think, however." The man added. "Surely you are familiar with this? You are after all a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia."

"I do have some notions of it…" she replied.

"And you are trained at it, I can see it from your answers." Ned's father was cunning, she could see it. "I like it."

_He does?_ "You do?"

"A woman like you could help my children in the future," he said. "From what I could see from you already, you seem to make Ned more confident and bold but not in a bad way, the rest of my children seem to hold you in high esteem so they seem likely to hear what you have to say. As you are trained in court intrigue and politics you can offer a different look at things that none of my children nor their future partners can."

"I certainly thankful for such kind word, My Lord." And she was. "I will try my best to give the best counsels to them."

"Good." he nodded. "But now I wish to inquire something from you and I want nothing but truthfulness from your part, no flowery talk."

She remained quiet and nodded in affirmation. Even though Lord Stark had Ned's looks, he was much different from her love. "Of course, My Lord."

"Did you seduce my son with second intentions?"

_So this is what this is about…_ "My Lord I did not seduce him nor did he seduce me, we fell in love," she assured. "I did not wish to marry Ned for anything other than himself."

"A woman such as yourself fell in love with my son in just the ten days of the tourney?" Lord Stark insisted. "It seems a bit off to say the least…"

"It's not a bit off My Lord." she insisted too. "I have been looking for a sweet and kind man who loved me for more than my beauty, a man I could call both a husband and a lover. Your son is that man My Lord, that's why I love him."

"I won't deny that." Lord Stark admitted. "But he was not your first lover was he?"

She sighed before confessing the truth. "No…he wasn't My Lord, I truly wish he was because otherwise, I wouldn't have suffered disappointments. I do wish for him to be the last one though because I love him above the others."

Lord Stark kept glancing at her with a judging look but finally sighed. "Did Ned really lay with you at Harrenhal?"

"Yes."

"So it seems not all of what Brandon said was a lie…Seven Hells…" Lord Stark sighed yet again. "Well, I do appreciate your honesty Lady Dayne." The man said. "It takes a lot of courage to admit what you just did, knowing I could stop the marriage at any time."

"And will My Lord do that?" she asked shaken, scared of the prospect. Would Ned's father do such a thing?

"No, I won't and I wouldn't." Lord Stark assured. "I do not back down on my word nor could I have stopped the raven that I sent yesterday. I just wanted to get to know you better, see what you really are…"

"I'm sure I'm a disappointment but…"

"Far from it, Lady Dayne." Ned's father interrupted her. "You remind me of my late Lyarra…you have a lot of her in you, I'm sure Ned will be happy with you by his side, as I was with her."

"Thank you for the kind words, My Lord," she said blushing. "They mean a lot to me."

"I welcome you to my family with open arms Lady Dayne." Lord Stark proclaimed as he walked towards her and embraced her. "May the Gods bless you and your own."

"Thank you, My Lord." Ashara did enjoy this conversation even if it was rather awkward.

"Now best of you to go and eat something, My Lady." Lord Stark suggested. "You must be starving."

"I am My Lord, with your permission."

"Permission granted, have a good and happy meal, Lady Dayne." she nodded in respect and exit to eat something, quite happily.

Later that day…In the Godswood…by the hot spring…

"My father does value honesty," Ned said after she explained to him what the subject of the talk she had with his father was. "I'm glad he didn't cancel it."

"Me too," she confessed whilst undressing in front of Ned and then diving in the hot waters, feeling the warmth and refreshment throughout her whole body, she loved it. She swam around underwater as if she was a fish, having the time of her life while doing so. As she resurfaced to catch some air, she noticed Ned still dressed, looking at her with his mouth open and so she smiled at him. "Are you seriously going to just stare at me the whole night?"

"I could…" he said.

"Then I want to stare at you too…" she teased. "It's not fair me being the only one naked…undress now!"

"As My Lady commands…" With that said, he undressed in front of her, joining her not long after in the water, embracing her. "Is My Lady is happy now?"

"Oh yes she is…" she went in for a kiss, which he accepted, but when she moved to something else, he stopped her with his hand. "Ned?"

"I…want to wait for our marriage if it's okay with you…" he explained. "I don't want to do it now…"

"Why?" she asked curiously and a bit worried. He wouldn't have come this far if he was angry with her…no…he was not angry with her…

"It's just the look my father gave when Brandon told him I slept with you…he was disappointed with me…" he explained. "I don't really regret what I did with you at Harrenhal, but the look he gave me, it made me feel bad…"

Ned was one of those people who deeply cared for the wellbeing of the others and such reaction from seeing his father disappointed at him was to be expected. It also made her feel bad about herself because she was the one who caused it…she decided to respect his wish, they had sex at Harrenhal, they could very well wait until they were married. It would only strengthen their love. "It's okay my sweet Quiet Wolf, I understand it," she said. "I think it will make our marriage much more enjoyable and somehow strengthen our relationship."

"I'm glad you understand it…"

She kissed once more. "Of course I understand, just kisses and hugs now."

"Maybe…something more…" he said with a grin.

"What more?" she asked and he threw water at her face and then swam away from her. "Oh, that's your move Quiet Wolf? I'm going to show you why they used to call me the terror of the Water Gardens!" Well…there was a human being even more troublesome than her in the Water Gardens…he was called the nightmare of the Water Gardens, a man of Elia's own blood…but Ashara was a terror herself.

After minutes of messing around with the water, diving, swimming, of kisses and hugs, they were tired. They leaned their backs to the grass outside the pond and began glancing the stars. "I'm tired…" Ned confessed as he puffed.

"How do you think our children will look like?" she questioned curiously, puffing as well.

He looked at her quite surprised. "You are thinking about having children already?"

"Not right away of course." she quickly replied. "I want us to have some time for each other after we get married. But afterward, I wouldn't mind a boy with violet eyes and a girl with grey ones."

"As long as they take it after you with their beauty, I'm fine with their coloring."

"You and your low self-esteem," she said rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't mind seeing a little Ned amongst my litter…"

"Litter?" Ned laughed at her choice of word and she did too. "I guess one wouldn't hurt…"

"More than one!" she retorted. "Don't you want an army of little Neds to scare your brother?"

"Scare Brandon? That certainly sounds interesting…" he chuckled.

"How would you name them?" she asked curiously.

"I think it's a bit early for that, Shining Star."

"It's not!" she barked at him. "I want to know if you have good taste or not. Tell me three male names and three female ones."

"I never gave it much thought actually…" Ned confessed. "Hum…I guess…Jon could be one, just as Robert and perhaps Brandon for boys…and Sansa, Arya, and Lyarra for girls, yes…that's it, those are my choices."

"Robert? Seriously?" she asked rolling her eyes. Of course, he wanted a Robert…

"What about it?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow. "He said he would name a son after me…he is my best friend after all, so why not?"

"Okay, okay…" she gave up. "I would like an Arthur, an Ulrick and a Jason for boys and an Elia, an Elyana and a Dyanna. Yes, I like these, what do you think of them?"

"Ulrick Stark? Jason Stark?" he questioned. "I don't know…they sound a bit too southern…"

"As if Robert didn't sound southern…" she scoffed. "Or Jon."

"Well Robert is indeed a southern name," he admitted. "But Jon isn't."

"It isn't?" That surprised her…

"No, there have been three Kings of Winter named Jon, the most famous was the second one, who built the Wolf's Den in White Harbor after kicking some foreign invaders from the North's shores," he explained. "I believe other Starks Kings and Lord Paramount did have Jon Starks as their sons."

"You are always learning…" she confessed. "I thought it was because of your mentor Lord Arryn."

"And you are right too," Ned said with a smile. "I think it's fitting for me to name a son in my foster father's honor."

"I like your names…"

"I'm glad I have some taste."

"You do, you passed the test pretty wonderfully…" she admitted.

"Should we leave before it gets too late?" Ned suggested. "They may start wondering where we are…"

"Just a while longer," she begged of him. "Let us see the stars together a bit longer and enjoy each other's companies because it's going to be quite a few moons until we can do it again."

"Giving it a little bit more thought…" he whispered. "I think we should."

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	25. Dark Wings, Beautiful Words

++x++

**Eddard Stark XI**

Winterfell, North, Year 281 AC

Ned was sparring with Brandon in Winterfell's courtyard, to their right was Lyanna who was fighting Benjen and a little further away was Ashara enjoying a conversation with the Cassel brothers. They still hadn't got a reply from Lord Dayne and Ashara was to leave in just a couple of days for Dragonstone in order to help Princess Elia during her childbirth so Ned was quite worried…

And because he was lost in his thoughts, his brother took the opportunity to step on his foot and tussle him to the ground promptly pointing his sword at Ned's neck. "Had this been a real fight and you would be dead, Dumb Wolf," Brandon commented with a serious expression, before offering his hand to him in order to lift him up. "You ought to be more careful, little brother."

"Aye." Ned agreed as he grabbed Brandon's hand and was quick to raise to his feet again. "Sorry."

"I know she is a vision and likely a good fuck…" Brandon began and soon chuckled upon seeing his angry reaction. "But you can't be this distracted in a fight, it can and will cost you your life."

"I'm just…worried about Lord Dayne's answer…" Ned admitted.

"Everything will be alright, brother." Brandon proclaimed while he clapped his back. "Think positively and it will work just fine."

"Aye." Ned nodded as they watched Lyanna and Benjen clash their swords for a bit. Lyanna was usually better than Ben by a large margin but his younger brother was getting better and better by each passing day so an easy win was already impossible for his sister.

But…he was not there yet…Lyanna still managed to beat him by pointing the pointy end of the sword at Ben's neck. "Not bad Ben," she said while she took her helmet off, a smirk on her lips. "But you will need a few more years of practice."

"Gods be damned." Benjen scoffed angrily.

"You are getting better Ben," Ned encouraged. "Lya is struggling more against you. Soon you will be able to defeat her."

Lyanna shook her head in disapproval. "You wish dearest Ned."

"You never know what can happen…" Ned said as he approached his sister. "Ben may just get better than the whole lot of us."

"If you say so…" Lyanna murmured rolling her eyes.

"I say he needs a few more inches of growth…" Brandon added, smirking.

"You are both too cocky!" Ben hissed while Lyanna stuck her tongue out and Brandon laughed. "Meanies…"

"Ah look at Ben imitating your lady love Ned…" Brandon laughed even more. "Best make sure he is not longing for her…"

"I'm not!" Ben hissed.

"Leave him alone, he had his fill of you both for the day," Ned said as he clapped his brother's shoulder. "They are just scared of you Ben."

"No, they are not," Benjen said as he sighed. "I'm worthless…"

"Come on Ben don't be like that, we were just teasing you," Brandon said. "Like Ned said you are getting better and better."

"Not good enough still." Benjen scoffed.

"You don't get good from one day to another, it takes constant practice Pup." Brandon added.

"Brandon is right Benjen." Ashara avowed as she joined the conversation. "It took my brother many years to be worthy of yielding Dawn let alone gain the reputation he has now."

"Cheer up brother." Ned said as he clapped his brother's shoulder once more.

"Come on Ben, I already told you fought well today." Lyanna joined in. "Give us a smile!" she insisted grinning a weird face. "Come on little brother, give me a smile!"

Ben tried to contain himself from smiling but he could not. "Gods be damned!"

"I knew you couldn't resist!" Lyanna teased, tapping his arm with hers.

"Shut up…" Ben scoffed.

"Ned, will you have a go against me?" Lyanna begged. "I want to see how much I need to improve."

"Sure." Ned nodded. "But go easy on me."

"I may think about it…" she said smirking as she placed her helmet back on.

Ned ended up winning the fight but his sister was quite good with the sword and he had to fight without holding back, if he did hold back, Lyanna would be angry. He ended up throwing her to the floor and pointing his sword at her, then he helped her get up and took his helmet only to see his father watching from afar before he walked in. "Father." Ned acknowledged as everyone glanced at the Lord of the North.

"Everyone." His father smiled a shy smile. "A letter from Starfall arrived not even ten minutes ago, you should read it, Ned." His father proclaimed as he extended the letter to him.

Ned was so nervous when he grabbed the letter than he feared fainting somehow…Without wasting more time, as his siblings and Ashara wanted to know the contents of the letter, he began reading the letter.

_To the noble and honorable Lord Paramount Rickard Stark of Winterfell,_ _I must express the surprise I felt upon hearing a proposal for my daughter's hand coming from a lord from such a distant land, truly I am mesmerized but by it. Given the prestige of House Stark and how ancient it's line goes in time, I believe that such a marriage is in the best interests of House Dayne as it is from House Stark and as such I give a positive response for it to happen._ _I would solemnly suggest for the marriage to be consummated at Winterfell as I believe it would make it better for my daughter to adapt to her new residence. Let her also marry by the Old Gods and may they give their blessing. House Dayne will, of course, provide for part of the cost of the wedding feast and with the dowry that we have to decide the value of._ _I'm much attentive to the date in which My Lord intends the marriage to occur but I must say that I would prefer it to happen after the seventh moon of the next year so I can have everything ready on my part done, so I must ask My Lord to ponder it._ _I look forward to more news My Lord, _ _Best Regards,_ _Lord Solomon Dayne of Starfall_

After finishing reading the letter the first thing he did was to look towards Ashara and then to his father and then to Ashara again. "Ned?" she inquired once she noticed his eyes onto hers. "Did he accept?"

"He did." Ned replied, anticipating Ashara to jump onto him again but this time she simply celebrated by hugging him, likely because his father was there as well and she had to look presentable

"I'm so happy!" Ashara confessed. "We are getting married!"

"We are." Ned celebrated as well.

"Congratulations you two." Lyanna wished and Benjen repeated it soon enough.

"See brother? Didn't I tell you that everything would be fine?" Brandon asked as he clapped his back. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, everyone." Both he and his newly made betrothed wished.

"I suppose I should go write another letter to Lord Dayne so we can set Lady Dayne's dowry and begin planning everything for the big day." His father concluded while he patted Ned's shoulder. "Feel free to continue your practicing in the meantime."

"We will don't worry about it," Brandon assured as he picked Ned's arm. "Let us go for another round, Ned." Their father smiled and left their presence. "I want you more focused this time, I don't want it too easy."

"I will try." Ned avowed. "But you must understand that…"

"Yes, yes…I do understand, Dumb Wolf."

"Wait." Lyanna pleaded. "I…I have something I wish to talk with all of you…" His sister said as she inhaled some air and let it out. "It took some time to gather the courage but…I need this off my head." His sister's expression was grim so he was quite worried. "Your presence would be much appreciated Lady Ashara."

"Of course." Ashara nodded.

Lyanna led them to the Godswood, where there was no one but them. They stood by the Heart Tree, all feeling some sort of anticipation as to what Lyanna wished to talk about. "What is it that you wish to speak about that needs us to be away from everyone?" Asked Brandon. "Lya…what have you done now?"

"I have done nothing!" she quickly barked. "But what I'm about to tell you must not leave the five of us, am I clear Ben?"

"I won't tell it anyone…" Ben assured bitterly. "Don't worry."

"Just tell us whatever you want to tell us!" Brandon barked.

"Fine!" she scoffed. "Have you ever considered why father decided to have you married to Catelyn Tully, brother?"

"Because she is the daughter of a Lord Paramount whose lands border ours." Brandon replied.

"I want you to give some more thought about the Lord Paramount part," Lyanna suggested just as she turned to Ashara. "Perhaps Lady Ashara can help…"

They all looked towards Ashara who simply sighed as if defeated. "Your father is marrying you with Lady Catelyn for an alliance with House Tully."

"What about it?" Brandon asked just as confused as Ned was. "That is why marriages happen most of the time."

"Yes but you must see the bigger picture," Ashara insisted. "Your marriage makes House Stark and House Tully be allies, Lyanna's marriage to Robert Baratheon makes House Stark and House Baratheon allies, and both Ned and Robert were wards of Lord Arryn which means House Arryn is tied to House Stark and Baratheon this way."

"In other words." Lyanna joined in. "There is a big alliance between House Stark, Tully, Baratheon, and Arryn."

"If someone was to declare war on House Stark for example, then all the others would have to join it to fight whoever threatened House Stark." Ashara concluded.

Ned and his brothers were left open-mouthed with what Lyanna and Ashara just said…and the thing was that everything had fundament and made sense…_A huge alliance…but what are they planning?_ "How…" Brandon murmured a bit overwhelmed. "How did you both found this?"

"In Harrenhal…" Lyanna said.

"Harrenhal?" Questioned Ben.

"Yes, Harrenhal which was nothing but folly for Rhaegar Targaryen to gather the support of the lords to call a Great Council to depose his mad father," Lyanna said. "Isn't it right My Lady?"

Once again they turned to Ashara who sighed yet again. "It is…" she agreed. "We were supposed to have a King Rhaegar by now if everything went accordingly to the plan."

"And what was the plan?" Ned asked curiously.

"Rhaegar was to meet the lords, get their support and then win the jousts and crown Elia the Queen of Love and Beauty which was the signal that the council was to be convened." Ashara explained.

"If that was his plan…" Brandon questioned. "Then why the fuck did he crown Lyanna? It makes no sense!"

"I…I heard him speak to Lord Tully and Lord Arryn about his plan in the Godswood two days before the final joust and then when he was gone…" Lyanna began explaining. "I heard Lord Tully suggest to Lord Arryn that they should press Robert's claim to the Iron Throne." she murmured weakly. "I…I panicked…I didn't wish to be Queen…I…"

"Robert?" Ned asked surprised and if he was to confess a bit skeptical of it. "Jon wished to push forward Robert's claim to become King?"

"Yes!" Lyanna insisted. "He is the fourth or fifth in the line of sucession..."

"Are you certain Lya?" Ned insisted as well, it felt really odd that Jon wished Robert of all people to be the King…the same Jon who told Ned many times that he feared the state of the Stormlands in a few years with Robert leading them… "I don't think Jon would want something like that…he knows of Robert's strengths and vices very well and reigning is certainly not one of Robert's qualities…" Ned glanced Ashara for her version since she seemed quite informed. "Do you have anything to add?"

"When Elia demanded an explanation after that…deed…" His betrothed began. "Rhaegar said the exact same thing."

"So you told this to Rhaegar but not to us?" Brandon asked Lyanna angrily. "Us your bloody fucking family?"

"I thought if I told the Prince about it, he would simply lose to Ser Barristan and I wouldn't need to tell you or worry you at all," Lyanna said. "I didn't think that he would still win and crown me!"

"We are your brothers Lya!" Brandon yelled even more. "I might be an arse, aye, but I'm not dumb, Ned is not dumb and neither is Ben. Four bloody heads think better than one! Gods I'm tired of being left in the dark!"

"Calm down Brandon." Ned placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder in hopes to calm him down. "There is no point on ranting her now, the deed is long done."

"Gods be damned!" Brandon roared, before calming down a bit. "I'm sorry Lya…I got…I'm sorry…"

Lyanna sighed and then spared a shy smile. "I would have reacted the same way as you…" she confessed. "I'm sorry for not telling you all anything."

"We are even it seems." Brandon smiled as he called his sister for a hug which she accepted.

"Is there anything you wish to add Ash?" Ned asked, his tone a little defensive for obvious reasons.

"None of us could ever predict such an outcome." Ashara quickly said. "Rhaegar said he was nervous and wasn't thinking properly and because of it he could think about Lyanna and Elia…since he couldn't crown his wife when he won he crowned Lyanna…"

"And you believe him?" Brandon questioned. "It sounds like…I don't know…bullshit?"

"If it's true or not I can't say." Ashara insisted. "I'm just telling you what he told Elia and I heard."

"All the same…" Brandon was not giving up it seemed, it almost seemed as if he wanted Ashara to take the blame or something…

"Even if my opinion of him decreased after Harrenhal for obvious reasons, I still believe he is the best suited to be King and the faster he sits in the throne the better." His betrothed said without flinching. "Aerys is mad, he burns people without a fair trial, he sees enemies in every corner, the atmosphere in the Red Keep is horrible and there are people who expand their influence by exploiting the King's madness, like his Small Council…I honestly don't think the Seven Kingdoms are safe in his or his Small Council's hands." she then moved towards Ned as if she knew he was wary. "You all must understand that this affair had to be a secret and secrets only work when just a small group of people know of it."

"After what you said, then yes the Mad King is a danger." Ned said, trying to support his future despite finding it conflicting as they were trying to depose a King, a mad King yes but a King.

"I…know I'm asking too much but…it would be very important for the realm if you all could convince the members of the alliance we just spoke about to support Rhaegar in deposing his father." Ashara pleaded. "He has his faults but he is still better than his father."

"I'm not going to support him," Brandon quickly said. "But I'm not going to oppose him either."

"That is enough." Ashara nodded. "Thank you."

"But there is something I don't understand…" Ben said. "Why wouldn't father tell us of this alliance and whatever else he is planning?"

"Clearly father doesn't trust us or see us like grown-ups," Brandon stated bitterly. "That must be the reason for it."

"I'm sure he had his reasons to not tell us anything…"

"Stop defending father, Ned." Brandon scoffed. "You know what I'm saying is true."

"But…"

"If he doesn't want to tell us anything, then let him do just that." Concluded an angry Brandon. "I say we all, including Ashara, make a pact right here and right now."

"What are you even talking about Bran?" Lyanna asked confused. "What pack?"

"From this day on, no more secrets between us! From this day on, we look for each other's backs when we are in trouble!" Exclaimed Brandon with determination. "The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, we are the pack and the pack stays strong."

"The pack stays strong!" Benjen agreed, beaming. "Count me in!"

"See the Pup knows it," Brandon said as he clapped Benjen's shoulder. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm in too." Lyanna decided. "There are things you can't do alone and I should have learned it sooner."

"And the lovesick birds?" Brandon teased. "Are they joining the pact or not?"

"I'm quite thankful that I'm included in this, as a member of the Pack." His future wife said. "I accept, I will make sure you all know what I know."

With everyone in this pact, Ned sort of felt the pressure to accept it as well not that he saw anything bad with it…he did, however, wish to hear his father and Jon's side of the story. "Aye, count me in."

"Wonderful!" Said Brandon happily. "When the snow falls…"

"And the white wind blows…" Ben added.

"The lone wolf dies…" Added Lyanna.

"But the pack survives." Ned concluded.

"You guys better remember this day," Bran warned. "What we did here."

"Winter is coming!" They all shouted.

**Elia Martell III**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 281 AC

Elia, her ladies-in-waiting, and Baela the wetnurse were happily playing with little Rhaenys and Balerion the kitten. Said kitten was getting more and more protective towards Elia's daughter which Elia found amusing and curious.

"It's a nice and pretty doll little Princess!" Emyly exclaimed with a tiny wooden doll in her hand. "Pretty like a little Princess I know, would you like to play with her?"

Rhaenys was all gleeful as she extended her tiny arms towards the Stony Dornishwoman trying to grab the doll she had in her hands, her little mouth open with amazement and happiness. "Doll!" she muttered as she began walking towards Emy.

"Come on Rhaenys, you can do it darling!" Jasline encored. "Teach that vile Yronwood who she is messing with!"

Her daughter certainly made an effort for it, walking a few inches, but her inexperience proved far too much for her and she fell to the floor, allowing tears to form in the corner of her eyes. "Doll…"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Elia exclaimed worriedly while picking her girl up. "It's okay darling, Emy is going to give you the doll all the same, won't she?" Elia glanced the blonde Dornishwoman with a smile.

"Of course she is!" Emyly assured as she gave the little doll to Rhaenys who immediately stopped crying. "Emy is a very good girl."

"Mo-mo!" The girl shouted happily at Elia. "Mo-mo!"

"She seems to be almost there, Elia," Nysah said with a shy smile. "It's almost a mommy or a mom."

"It does seem like an improvement." Elia agreed happily. She was patiently waiting for the day her daughter would call her mother or mommy or momma or mom…honestly she cared not for which one her daughter chose, she just wanted to hear one of them. She wanted to be recognized for her effort.

A knock on the door was heard and the authorization seemed to not be needed for the person who knocked quickly entered, showing himself to be her husband. Immediately the air inside Rhaenys' room became heavier and tenser.

"My Ladies." Rhaegar politely said with a shy smile. "I came to see my daughter and have a conversation with my lady wife."

The girls and Baela looked at Elia warily but she spared them an assuring smile. "It's okay everyone, we just a need a small family moment." Soon after her words, the room had no one but her, her husband and their daughter. Oh, and of course Balerion…she almost forgot the cute kitten…

"May I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." Elia nodded as she placed her daughter in her father's arms. "She is your daughter after all."

"How is my little dragon doing?" Rhaegar inquired with a shy smile on his face but their daughter looked at him with wary eyes. "It seems she does not remember me…"

"She is but one nameday old Rhaegar, she doesn't remember half the things." Elia dismissed. "And we have been away from her for almost four moons because of Harrenhal."

"You are right…" Rhaegar admitted while giving Rhaenys back to her. "Maybe in due time, she will recognize us better."

"I do hope so." Elia nodded.

"And how is the pregnancy going?" he asked. "Is everything alright with you?"

"It is," Elia replied. "The pregnancy is going as well as it can go. Dragonstone is calmer than King's Landing so I'm calmer too."

"Wonderful."

"I imagine you have something else to talk about…" Elia questioned.

"I do." he nodded as he took a seat in a chair. "I…I wish to know what do you think we should do to regain the lords' support after Harrenhal."

"That is a very good question." Elia murmured as she placed down Rhaenys on her crib. _Had you lost to Ser Barristan and we would not be in this situation._ "Ashara had a very interesting idea." Elia said as she cooed Rhaenys' little belly, prompting the girl to giggle.

"And what would that idea be?" Her husband asked.

"She intends to marry Lord Stark's second son, Eddard," Elia explained. "She fell in love with him at Harrenhal."

"I'm aware of it," Rhaegar said. "I found it strange when she was not with us during our return to King's Landing so I inquired Arthur about it and so I learned everything. I must confess that I did notice how much she fancied the Stark at Harrenhal."

"Such marriage can very well be the key to what you seek." Elia proclaimed. "I'm sure you know why."

"Eddard Stark is a son of Lord Stark, a foster son of Lord Arryn, from what I have seen a friend of my cousin Robert and also future son-in-law to Lord Tully." Rhaegar listed and she nodded. "A key piece indeed…four kingdoms we lost and can regain…"

"It is a simple but efficient plan I must say," Elia said. "And Ashara is more than willing to help in this case."

"It certainly seems to be…" Rhaegar admitted. "Lady Ashara's cunning never ceases to amaze me."

Elia felt the same way about her friend. Ashara always had a very sharp mind that most didn't bother to see, most just cared about her god-like beauty, but below the pretty face was a big brain…The fact that she came with such a simple yet efficient solution whilst everyone was still shocked by Rhaegar's deed, proved this. And of course, one can't forget the spy network she built in less than three years, it wasn't large but it was trustworthy, allowing her to be a step ahead of schemes.

"So what do you make of the plan?" Elia questioned curiously. "Does it suit you?"

"It's going to take quite some time to be enforced, that is if assume both Lord Stark and Lord Dayne accept it..." Rhaegar said. "But I guess it will have to do."

"We can always begin doing something else in the meantime," Elia suggested. "You could write to Lord Stark apologizing about your deed and explaining the situation…I'm sure he will understand…"

"That may be necessary." he agreed. "But I also intend to make a quick trip to Summerhall…I shall leave in the morrow."

Had she not known that Summerhall was still little more than ruins with just a hand full of servants working to restore it she would certainly feel threatened by her husband's obsession with it but alas she was not. "What about our child's birth?"

"You don't need to worry about it Elia, I will be here before it begins, I promise you." he insisted.

"I hope so…" she whispered. "Be careful…"

"I will," he assured with a nod. "I shall see you later then."

* * *

** ms ladyaries08: It seems I did a good job with the characters since you have interpreted everything the way I intended.  
**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	26. Delusions

++x++

**Jaime Lannister II**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

The King had called every courtier in the Red Keep to the Throne Room and so everyone was present. Looking to the monarch, Jaime noticed that he was quite impatient this time, seated on the Iron Throne, he was playing with his fingers and occasionally he leaned forward and gritted his teeth angrily, a clear sign that he was impatient. There were murmurs but Jaime paid them little mind, instead, he was quite curious about why the King summoned everyone.

He considered asking his sworn brothers but then he saw men in brown robes enter, all of them with smirks in their lips and with some sort of pots in their hands. The Gold Cloaks came right after with three men that were dressed in peasant clothes. It seemed they were the ones that the King was waiting for as he got all excited upon seeing them.

"Your Grace." One of the men in brown robes proclaimed. "We bring you the criminals."

"Wonderful!" The King nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, behold these three criminals who have committed grave offenses to the realm! Ser Triston please tell us of their crimes."

An old man excessively similar to Pycelle stepped forward, Jaime knew he was the King's Justice, Ser Triston of the Mud Gate as the man went by. "The man on the right, Alyn he is accused of raping a woman in Flea Bottom, the one on the center Mark is accused of theft and so is the one on the left whose name is Denys."

"All Kings must seek to achieve a realm in which there is no crime, a land of peace and prosperity and for that there is no room for those who commit crimes." The King said with some sort of pride. "As the Codes of the Realm dictate death is the punishment every criminal must suffer." _What? _"Rossart burn them all!"

"Of course Your Grace." The man of robes that had spoken earlier nodded as he showed his teeth in a huge smirk, the accused however were begging for mercy but it seemed they would be getting none…Jaime knew the Codes of the Realm had the death penalty for pretty much every crime there was but from what he also knew, the King was supposed to soften the punishment in accordance with his will…

The accused were tied up to the ceiling as they kicked and screamed for someone to help them, no one did a thing to stop the men in robes and a minute later, they were burning in green horrible flames as they screamed in agony…Jaime watched the scene in horror and to make everything even worse, the King was laughing nonstop making a scene worthy of a nightmare…a horrible and never-ending nightmare…

When the three were nothing but mere piles of ashes, the King told everyone that this was the destiny for all those who practiced crimes in the realm, it seemed some peasants were present to pass the message on…and then the King left with Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn following him expressionlessly. The Throne Room quickly got empty and only Ser Arthur and Jaime remained.

"We have patrol duty to do Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur plainly stated, his gaze not focused onto Jaime but something else but when Jaime remained did not respond or moved he looked straight at him. "Is something amiss?"

"How could it not be?" Jaime asked indignantly. "These people were brutally murdered! Yes, they are criminals but this is too much!" How could Ser Arthur remain so calm after witnessing such atrocity? How could anyone stay calm at all? It seemed that only he was affected by it.

"I believe I told you this in the day I returned to King's Landing, Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur began as he stepped closer to Jaime. "If you wanted to prove your worth as a knight and serve the realm, then you definitely came to the wrong place."

"I didn't…I didn't know it would be like this…" Jaime admitted sadly and somewhat frightened…_I just wanted to be close to my sister and show that I'm a good knight…_Had he known, he would have refused. And Cersei wanted to be here? Does ambition have no boundaries for her? Was Rhaegar worth this?

"It wasn't always this bad…" Ser Arthur murmured with a hint of sadness in his speech. "When I joined the Kingsguard five years ago, it wasn't as bad as this, but it has been getting worse and worse by each passing moon ever since your father resigned his position and it will get worse still."

Obviously, his Lord father would have kept the Mad King controlled but he couldn't be the only one! "It can't remain like this!" Jaime insisted. "If every sentence ends up with burned people then either the realm is left with no soul or the King is going to face a huge revolt."

"It's not in our place to judge Ser Jaime." Said Ser Arthur with a serious face. "We swore a vow, an awful vow but we must keep it."

"But..."

"Neither you nor I are the King, Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur insisted. _If I was the King, things would certainly be different…I might not be smart as my sister or father, by I would be better than this for sure._ "You had a wonderful life ahead of you as the Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands, Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur continued. "You would have gotten married, you would have children and you would have proven yourself as much if not more of a knight than me. You forsook all of it and as such, you will have to deal with the consequences now. And I assure this isn't the worst that you will witness, brace yourself."

He would never live up to his father's standards and he would have never had Cersei if he became Lord of Casterly Rock but as of now, it did seem like something much better than this madness. But as Ser Arthur said, he forsook all that… "I understand…"

"When you witness something like what you saw today, think about what you love the most and the place you would wish to be, then focus yourself as if you were in it and forget your surroundings." Ser Arthur suggested as he placed his hand onto Jaime's shoulder. "It's going to take you a while but soon you will be able to cope with it a little better."

"I understand…" Jaime repeated.

"It's a good thing you feel bad and angry Ser Jaime." Ser Arthur said. "It means you care about others, unfortunately, our current state of things is far from being the best, but things might change soon…"

Does he mean when Prince Rhaegar becomes King? But when would that be? Mad Aerys certainly doesn't look like he is going to die soon...he was still young even if he looked as old as Walder Frey…

"You patrol the courtyard whilst you refresh your mind a little." Ser Arthur commanded while he patted Jaime on the back this time. "Things will change for the better Ser Jaime, we just have to endure it a bit longer."

"Yes Ser…" _Hopefully, things would indeed change for the better…_

**Jon Connington I**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Rhaegar was arriving in King's Landing that day. Neither Jon nor Myles or Richard seemed to know what came into Rhaegar's head to crown Lyanna Stark back at Harrenhal…It had been the perfect chance to overthrow King Aerys from power but it somehow was missed, a perfect plan turned to nothing...

Jon was growing increasingly worried as the days had gone by, Rhaegar had remained at Dragonstone for almost an entire month and they had gotten no instructions on how to proceed, no plans to follow...Richard even began japing that perhaps it was all forgotten and annulled but Myles rightfully dismissed it and so did Jon, Rhaegar would never give up, that much was known. Richard was a friend but somehow he was becoming more and more like that oaf that was Robert Baratheon and that, of course, worried Jon because the animosity between House Connington and Baratheon was rising and House Lonmouth's support could be needed if things turned bad.

Still, it didn't change the fact that they were not informed of the details. He should have asked Ser Arthur who was Rhaegar's best friend and confident but the opportunity to do so never arose for the knight was on constant duty.

To be honest, Jon was quite jealous of the Kingsguard knight, he would have given everything he could to replace the Dornishman's place and be his Silver Prince's sole counselor…

Jon had discovered that he did not felt attracted to women when he was growing up, he felt nothing for the lesser sex and when he first saw Rhaegar he understood that his preferences laid in the…same-sex as his…Obviously, a lord such himself was expected to marry and have heirs and he hoped to do that but his priority was to place the man he loved in the throne, as it should be.

The galley that came from Dragonstone was now allowing it's passengers to exit it and amongst them came Rhaegar followed by Ser Oswell. That meant that Ser Gerold remained in Dragonstone with Elia Martell. Honestly, it was better that way as Jon disliked Rhaegar's wife, she was Dornish, weak and frail, unworthy of Rhaegar who was the Crown Prince. To Jon only women like Ashara Dayne or Cersei Lannister were worthy of Rhaegar…maybe it was actually better they were not Rhaegar's consorts…they were deemed beautiful by many men and so Rhaegar could care more for them than he does to his wife.

But the biggest doubt in Jon's mind was that Stark girl…what exactly happened between them? Did they become lovers as some say? Was she a threat? It would be one of the things Jon would like to question, that and what their plan was now because Mad King Aerys was still sitting on the throne.

"Gentlemen." Prince Rhaegar said, his tone melodic as always, his face beautiful as ever. Waiting with Jon were Ser Arthur of course, Myles and Richard.

"My Prince." They acknowledged with a nod.

"How is everything? I hope my Royal father is as calm as it can be."

"There were three burnings yesterday…" Ser Arthur spoke. "Minor criminals…one was a rapist though…"

The Prince sighed as he led his right hand to his clean shaved chin. "Just three while I was at Dragonstone? That is not bad…"

"Aye but that is because most of the prisoners were burnt before Harrenhal," Richard said. "It's a question of time before more are captured and killed…"

"My Prince…" Jon called shyly. "I would appreciate it if you could brief us on what happened at Harrenhal and what has become of our plan…that is if it's not an inconvenience…"

"Jon is right, we know nothing and we are your allies!" Myles said with indignation.

"Lyanna Stark heard Lord Tully and Lord Arryn speaking to each other on the possibility of pressing forward my cousin Robert Baratheon's claim to the throne and I did not feel I had the conditions to call for a Great Council as I intended," Rhaegar explained and Jon was abashed by his words, _Robert fucking Baratheon to be the King?_ "I made the mistake of crowning Lady Lyanna because I was no thinking straight, there is nothing between the two of us, I assure you all."

"Robert fucking Baratheon as King?" Was the only thing Jon could ask upon hearing everything. "Are they insane?"

"My cousin does have a claim even if a weak one," Rhaegar said. "Not to mention that considering their pact, House Baratheon seems a better prospect to House Targaryen."

"Robert is a cool man and all but…he hates to rule…" Richard said and Jon laughed, hates to rule was too soft, he was unfit to rule. "I don't think he would accept…but then again…"

"Few men would refuse a crown." Ser Arthur interjected.

"True." Richard agreed.

"Bunch of arrogant fools…" Jon spat out angrily. "They ruined months of planning to put that empty-headed fool in the throne, pathetic."

"Robert is not on the throne as far as I know." Richard quickly corrected, showing Jon some signs he did not like to see. "And I would prefer him over Aerys."

"That is blasphemous!" Jon ranted, a hint of fear in his voice as it seemed Robert fucking Baratheon was gaining another ally in Richard. "Rhaegar is the only heir both legally and worthily."

"Calm down Jon, we all agree Rhaegar is the man we wish to put on the throne." Ser Oswell said. "There is no point on you raging, control yourself."

"Fools or not, the council is not an option anymore." Ser Arthur proclaimed before he turned to Rhaegar. "Did Elia spoke of the arrangement we did with Ashara?"

"She did." The Prince nodded. _What arrangement?_

"And what is your decision?"

"I accepted."

"What arrangement are you both speaking of?" Jon asked angrily, he hated not knowing as much as the Dornish knight.

"Yes, we want to know." Myles joined in.

"We have planned on having a marriage between my sister and Lord Eddard Stark which should get us in their inner circle and give consistency to our original plan of having Rhaegar as King." _So that is where Lady Ashara is…with the Starks…_Jon had found it odd that she was not around… "That is if everything goes accordingly now and no more unexpected obstacles arise..."

"Lady Ashara and a Stark? Gods what a waste…" Richard murmured.

"Eddard Stark is not that bad of a person…" Ser Arthur said. "Or was it that you wished my sister's hand?"

"I…" Richard blushed like a fool when the Dornish knight made the question.

"I think his reaction tells everything…" Ser Oswell said as he broke into laughter just as the rest of them did, Jon did the same but he felt no amusement in any of it.

"You will have to search somewhere else Richard…my sister has made her choice…" Ser Arthur warned.

"I guess so…"

"There are more fish in the sea Richard." Myles proclaimed in a way that he hoped would cheer the current Knight of Kisses.

"I intend to go on a quick trip to Summerhall." Rhaegar let it be known when the laughs ended. "I will leave today as I promised my Lady wife that I would be with her when the child was to be born."

"What about your father?" Ser Arthur inquired. "Don't you think you should try to soothe him a little so he does not burn the whole realm?"

"Until the marriage does not occur, there is little I can do besides greeting him as to not let him think it as a slight that I did not go to see him," Rhaegar said. "He would most likely dismiss anything I say and perhaps he would do the opposite just to anger me."

"You ought to admit Rhaegar is right Arthur." Ser Oswell said. "You know how the King works…"

Ser Arthur shrugged and said nothing more, it was Rhaegar who continued his reasoning. "I was thinking of taking Ser Jonothor with me as he is my father's creature and will tell everything to him, this way he can't say I went there to have a meeting or something of the sort."

"Must you really go?" Ser Arthur asked with insistency. "I think you should remain with Princess Elia, your Lady wife…"

"I have to go to Summerhall, it's very important but I promise it will be a quick and simple visit." Rhaegar insisted as well. "In the meantime, I expect whatever developments that occur here and with Lady Ashara to be reported to me when I return."

"Of course." Jon quickly said. "Everything we learn will go straight to your ears, My Prince."

"Very well then, I will go and see My Royal sire and then leave with haste. It was nice speaking to you gentlemen again." And so Rhaegar left to meet his father. The rest of them did not remain too long on the sport and dispersed for their own affairs.

Jon certainly felt relieved that a new plan was made and seemed to be in motion, he, however, failed to understand the need that his Silver Prince had to visit Summerhall and he suspected he was not the only one…that place was still mostly ruined…whatever it was it certainly had a function and if His Prince felt better by going there than so be it. He just hoped they would support him when the inevitable conflict with Robert Baratheon came…

**Eddard Stark XII**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

The New Year had come a day or two ago. This year was certainly going to be special to Ned as he was going to get married by the end of it.

These joyful thoughts had prompted Ned to accept Brandon's invitation to have a drink at the Smoking Log back at Winter Town a while ago, to celebrate his betrothal…well…it went poorly to say the very least…one of Ned's worst ideas…Brandon in his wisdom decided to bring Benjen along as well and while Bran and Ned were capable of enduring quite a lot of drink, Ben had never gotten drunk before and the only thing he ended up doing was throwing up and fall asleep.

Upon seeing the three of them return home, both Lyanna and Ashara, who had been enjoying a conversation in the Great Hall, scoffed at the sight of them, being quite surprised that Ned accepted such nonsense in the first place. They were also reprehended by their father and by the hangover itself since it lasted for quite a while, especially to Ben who had to bear it for two whole days.

Nevertheless, Ned's thoughts were focused on his marriage ever since the confirmation came. He was hoping for a simple ceremony and told his father as much which made him earn a chuckle from the man. They agreed on it and his father also told him that Maester Walys was preparing a raven to begin a communication line with Starfall without interruptions. Since the closest destination they had to Starfall was Sunspear, this meant that any raven destined to Starfall had to pass through Sunspear and vice versa, meaning it would take much longer for a simple message to be sent and received, so any improvements were welcome.

But the new year also brought some less welcome news…Ashara had to leave for Dragonstone to be next to Princess Elia when the new royal child was to come to the world. For that reason, Ned, Brandon, a few of Winterfell's guards and of course Ashara had arrived at White Harbor so she could catch a ship to her destination.

They were now standing in the inner harbor where Lord Manderly had kindly arranged the best ship that was to moor at Dragonstone, a Braavosi Galley whose final destination was Oldtown, all so Ashara could experience the safest voyage possible.

"The captain is a good friend of mine Lady Dayne." Lord Manderly proclaimed with a big smile. "In his ship, you will be as safe as you never have been in life."

"Thank you so much, My Lord." Replied Ashara with a polite smile. "Truly I'm thankful for such kindness."

"Not a problem My Lady." The chubby Lord dismissed with a big smile. "Any friend of the Starks…" he glanced Ned with a smirk. "Better yet…any future Lady Stark is to receive the most exceptional of treatments that House Manderly can provide."

Father had written a letter intended to Lord Manderly which apparently explained that Ashara was engaged to Ned…That was why Lord Manderly seemed especially happy in the occasion…The Manderlys often recited the debt they had to House Stark despite it being repaid a long time ago.

"Once more thank you, My Lord," Ashara said with a polite nod.

"No problem, My Lady." Lord Manderly dismissed it with a hand gesture. "I see young Eddard is a lucky man..." That made both her and Ned blush while Brandon laughed.

"Lord Manderly." Called Brandon with a big grin. "Shall we go discuss some not important things that can be seen as important to let a certain pair of lovers say goodbye to each other?"

"Certainly Lord Brandon." Lord Manderly laughed loudly. "I have a variety of nonsense we could discuss."

"Don't take too long Ned," Brandon said, as he began leaving with Lord Manderly. "We have a marriage to attend at Barrowton in less than a moon's turn."

"Don't worry!" Ned assured. "I will be ready in a minute!" _Or two…maybe five? _

"Are all the Northerners this friendly?" Ashara inquired.

"Not all of them…" Ned confessed. "The Boltons and Ryswells are bit…different, the Skagosi Clans are not too fond of Starks and the closer you get to the Wall, then less friendly people are to southerners," he explained mostly with understatements as many of these houses would certainly try to skin some direwolves... "Lord Manderly is also used to deal with people from the south, so it's not a surprise he is friendly towards you. That and the fact that my father gave him a letter for him to arrange you a ship…"

"Your father is kind in his own way," she told him. "I appreciate his concern."

"Me too…"

"I guess this a…goodbye…" she murmured, certainly saddened with her departure, just as much as he was really. "I had so much fun at Winterfell and I can't wait to return and get married there, to you."

"Likewise." he nodded as he glanced her beautiful haunting violet eyes that made him fall in love with her during the tourney at Harrenhal.

"You will write to me, won't you?" she asked or rather demanded…

"Of course I will," he assured her. "As soon as I arrive at the Eyrie, I will send you a letter. By then you should be settled at Dragonstone a long time ago."

"I believe so," she nodded. "One travels faster by ship, so hopefully I will be by Elia's side when she is to give birth and I can't wait to see how much has Princess Rhaenys grown."

"I know I have said this already…" he began. "But do give her my wishes, and of course, of House Stark for a quick, painless and safe pregnancy, with a healthy child as a result."

"I will do not worry about that." Assured Ashara as she picked his hands. Silence befell upon them just then, they were staring at each other as well and his nervous self returned…he wasn't good with farewells, he did a poor job when saying goodbye to Lya and Ben all those years ago and now it wasn't much of difference from then…but just as many times before, she was the one to free him from awkwardness as she pulled him for a deep and passionate goodbye kiss, this would be their last kiss for quite some time…

They did agree on meeting each other in Gull Town and from there ride to Riverrun for Brandon's marriage, but that was almost half a year away for that to happen. He lived without her for eighteen years but now that he found her, he couldn't last that long without her... "Safe trip for you and Starlight, Shining Star." he wished as they broke the kiss.

"Safe trip for you and your crazy nice brother," she said laughing. "Don't let him tease you too much, that's my job."

"I will make sure he gets to know that." he chuckled as well.

She then made her way to the ship and embarked onto it while a sailor led Starlight inside. Then she appeared on the side of the ship's hull glancing at him and him at her. After a few minutes more the ship was ready to sail and the sailors brought the anchor back up. The ship began its journey. "SEE YOU LATER EDDARD STARK!" Was what she shouted at him while waving a goodbye nod from inside the ship.

He, of course, felt the need to reply in the same manner as her. "SEE YOU LATER ASHARA DAYNE!" A few minutes more and the ship was quite far away from him and he saw her enter the cabins, she was gone…he missed her already…

He found Brandon talking with Lord Manderly not too far from the docks. "My granddaughter Wynafryd is such a cute baby." Lord Manderly commented with a proud smile. "Her eyes are icy blue and her hair is the same color as both my sons and my wife Alysanne."

"I guess the children I will have with Catelyn might have her coloring…" Brandon deduced. "Auburn hair and deep blue eyes…it's not such a bad coloring…"

"It certainly isn't My Lord." Lord Manderly nodded as he noticed Ned arrive at their side. "Ah, Lord Eddard, is the beautiful lady gone?"

"Yes…" he murmured.

"Oh someone misses his love already…" Brandon teased. "Come on Dumb Wolf, let's ride to Barrowton before you cause the White Knife to flood with your tears." Ned then felt Brandon clapping him in the back. "Lord Manderly, thank you for everything."

"It was a pleasure, My Lords." The corpulent man said laughing a booming laugh. "Do not feel so sad Lord Eddard, soon we will see you both at your wedding."

"Indeed My Lord, I will look forward to seeing you there."

"I will make sure I'm present." Lord Manderly replied. "Safe travels to you both."

"Thank you, My Lord." They replied in chorus and with a polite nod, as they mounted their horses and left White Harbor.

Brandon had been surprisingly quiet until they were out of White Harbor, but he was surely just thinking about ways to tease him…Brandon would never change... "Miss her already little brother?" Brandon asked as their horses galloped by the dirt roads.

"Yes…"

"It's just a few moons, Dumb Wolf," Brandon commented. "Then you both will pledge for all eternity."

"I guess so…" Ned sighed…he missed her laugh and eyes too much already...

"Now…I have been meaning to ask…" Brandon began rather shyly. "Is the reputation that the Dornishwomen have in bed, true?"

"Brandon!"

"What?" he asked as if offended. "I just want to know…The Gods made us experience curiosity for a reason and I wish to satiate mine."

"She…is good in bed…" Ned murmured blushing.

"How good?"

"Brandon!"

"I just want to know!" Brandon insisted. "I won't steal her from you, I do value my life, you know?"

"How am I supposed to know if she is the only woman I laid with?"

"Well…that is a problem…" Brandon agreed. "But what can you tell me about her?"

"She knows her way in bed," Ned said. "She is experienced…and she also screams a lot…"

"A screamer, heh?" Brandon questioned with a raised eyebrow when he turned to him. "Damn you lucky bastard, you got the whole package in her."

"Can't we speak about something else? This is leaving me uncomfortable…"

"Sure." Brandon agreed while rolling his eyes. "Did she suck your…"

"BRANDON!"

"Okay…I will be quiet…"

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	27. Not So Different

++x++

**Brandon Stark IV**

Barrowton, North, Year 282 AC

Brandon and Ned were now trotting through the streets of Barrowton on their way to Barrow Hall, the seat of House Dustin. The reason was simple, Brandon's best friend Willam was getting married to Barbrey Ryswell and they were representing House Stark in the ceremonies.

Barrowton was a small town, about the size of Winter Town during Winter, but it was definitely smaller than White Harbor. Most of its houses were made of wood and low-quality stone, the streets were straight and board, enough to let two horse wagons pass through without much problem and some of them were paved.

Barrow Hall wasn't such a big and intimidating castle as other northern castles were. Its walls were made of wood just as the square towers in which sentries stood in vigil. The Great Keep was made of hard stone though, squared as well with the austerity of the North written all over it. The catch of House Dustin's holdfast was that it was built on the Great Barrow, the largest hill in the zone. Cavalry was useless against it for obvious reasons, the top of the hill allowed for a good vantage point and one should not forget that House Dustin was amongst the five strongest houses of the North, they could field some three to four thousand men and hold the castle for a year or two if not even more.

Inside the walls, he and Ned met some of the stewards who lead them to the stables to let the horses rest from the hard trip, said stables were full of horses due to the wedding. House Dustin was a family that praised all horses since they were a livelihood for the family. They were constantly competing against House Ryswell to see who had the better ones and while Brandon was a ward here, he learned everything he knew about horses.

Brandon then led Ned through the wood stairs that allowed one to reach the Great Hall. He knew every bit of Barrow Hall, even hidden passages and all that nonsense. As he and his brother walked around, memories from his times as a kid came back, playing around with Willam, Jeffory, and Kyle...good times...

They found Willam by the entrance, greeting the guests and he was certainly happy to see them approach. "Bran and Ned!" he said proudly. "It's good that you came!"

"It's good to be here Willam." Brandon replied as they both embraced in a brotherly hug. Willam was Brandon's best friend which was why everything was being so hard for him…

"Congratulations Willam," Ned said as they embraced into a brotherly hug as well. "You are a lucky man, Barbrey is a beauty."

"Thank you, Ned," Willam said with an amusing smile. "She is indeed a beauty, but…I bet you will marry one yourself heh?" Willam was giving Ned an elbow touch as he said this, to tease the Dumb Wolf. Brandon and Willam began laughing at Ned's flushed face.

"My father accepted our proposal and so did her father," Ned explained. "Now we are waiting for everything to be fully ready and for the special day to arrive."

"That's good Quiet Wolf!" Willam while clapping Ned's back. "Soon we will see an army of brooding Neds hunting you down, heh Bran?"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that to the talk?" Brandon chuckled.

"Because it's amusing." Willam replied laughing.

"By the way," Brandon began. "The rest of House Stark sends their regards for a happy and prosperous marriage, may it be blessed by lots of children."

"And House Dustin thanks it of course." Willam nodded. "Tell your father that."

"Will do." Brandon nodded.

"How is Lord Dustin?" Ned inquired. "I heard he is not well…"

"He is not well at all…" Willam confessed with an uneasy look that made Brandon shiver. Lord Garth Dustin wasn't that old of a man, but he hadn't been that healthy ever since Brandon was fourteen and it seemed his health deteriorated by each passing month…Last time Brandon saw the Old Dustin, the man could barely leave his bed…Lord Dustin had been like a second father to Brandon, teaching him many things about life, so this pained him dearly. "Sharley and I think he might die soon, yet he insists on seeing my marriage…and would have loved to see her marriage as well but…there is no proposal for her hand yet."

"It's sad…" Brandon murmured. It could have been Ned had things gone differently…but Sharley was comely and would definitely attract suitors in no time.

"Aye…" Willam agreed. "But he wouldn't want for us to talk about it would he?"

"No, I don't think so…" Brandon agreed. Lord Dustin had always been a jovial man who made everyone laugh with his japes, he hated to see serious faces in his presence. He always said if you don't smile then best not live as life is hard but one should not let it defeat him. Brandon always took this advice to the heart and made it his way of life.

Willam gestured for a servant to come. "Take them to the guys' table." Willam commanded.

"The guys are here?" Brandon inquired with a smile. "This ought to be fun."

"All of them except Elbert." Willam said.

"Did something bad happen to Elbert?" Ned asked concerned and so was Brandon.

"He apparently got sick after Harrenhal…flu it seems..." Willam explained whilst rubbing his chin. "Lord Arryn sent a letter saying he was too weak to attend the wedding but that he was recovering slowly."

"Hopefully he recovers quickly without permanent damage." Brandon muttered. Sometimes flu meant death and others it left nasty scars in one's voice and whatnot. Elbert was his former squire and a good friend so he hoped everything would be alright with him.

"Aye." Agreed Willam.

"Anyway, we look forward to seeing you getting pledged." Said Brandon with a shy smile.

"Me too." Said Willam with an uneasy smile. He was nervous…I will likely be as well when I marry…

The servant brought them to where Jon Umber, Ethan Glover, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce and Edrick Tallhart were having a merry time. "Look!" Jon Umber shouted happily. "The Starks grace us, everyone!"

"Jon!" Brandon shouted when he felt his back being crushed... "How long has it been?"

"Far too long Bran!" Jon Umber began laughing a booming laugh. "And Gods Ned is here too!" Jon went on to crush Ned.

"Aye…nice to see you, Jon..." Ned murmured with an uncomfortable expression. "Please…mercy…"

"Oh…sorry…I got…carried away…" Jon muttered before beginning his laugh again. "It has been a while since we last saw each other I got excited."

"Thank you for the consideration, Jon." Ned muttered as he recomposed himself for the bear hug.

Brandon and Ned went to greet the others with handshakes. While enjoying a pleasant conversation with his friends, Brandon saw Lord Rodrik Ryswell speaking with Lord Roose Bolton. _Seems Lord Ryswell fully turned his eyes to House Bolton now..._He also noticed Bethany, Barbrey's sister and Roose's wife having a pleasant talk with her brother Mark while holding her baby in her hands. Not too far were their younger siblings fighting each other…as always…_bloody kids…_

Finally, after a while, everyone was called to the Godswood. Brandon and Ned took a seat next to Jeffory and watched as Old Lord Dustin was brought in by both Willam and Sharley in some sort of wheelchair…he looked awful…pale as snow, gaunt and agonized…it hurt Brandon quite a lot to see the man like that…_Gods…_

William then moved to the front of the Heart Tree, waiting for Barbrey to arrive. He didn't wait long, Barbrey came embraced in her father's arm who moved with pride. She wore a sky blue kirtle, followed by a surcoat made of white wool with very long sleeves, she had a vair to complement her dress and cloak of furs with her house's sigil on top because it was very cold outside.

Barbrey was definitely beautiful, no one could deny that. She had crystal-like blue eyes, brown hair, a beautiful face with a few freckles around the nose, her body shape was very womanly and proud, unlike the wenches he usually found in brothels. And…it had been Brandon the one who took her maidenhead…He had been young and drunk that day, none of them were pledged to anyone and frankly, he did not regret that well passed night, she wasn't his first and certainly wasn't his last. She had been attracted to him for quite some time, he knew that much, and her father did nothing to stop her advances, hoping to have her married to either him or Ned. But of course, father had other plans for him…and so he was betrothed to Catelyn. Not that he had any wish of marrying Barbrey in the first place…

He still remembered when he first met her again after the announcement, how she cried in his arms and begged him to run away with her to be married, but Brandon wasn't that stupid, how would they live if they did run away? _And why should he do that with a woman he didn't love? She was just a conquest…_

"Who comes before the Gods tonight?" Mark Ryswell asked.

_But it didn't stop from hurting…now…_

"Lady Barbrey of House Ryswell comes here to be wed, a noblewoman, trueborn and flowered." Said Lord Ryswell with a proud smile. "Who claims her?"

_Was it jealously? Mayhaps…_

"I, Lord Willam of House Dustin." Replied Willam with a strong voice. "Who gives her?"

"I, Lord Rodrik of House Ryswell, Lord of the Rills."

_But most likely…_

"Barbrey do you take this man?" Asked Mark.

"I do."

"Willam do you take this woman?"

"I do."

_It was the shame for feeling nothing for women except a will to put a cock onto them. It was stupid really…women were more than that…_

Lord Ryswell let go of his daughter, allowing Willam to switch her cloak to House Dustin's cloak. Then, both of them knelt to pray for a full minute, before rising again and sealing their union with a kiss on the lips.

They then led the guests inside so the feast could start. Brandon felt a little happy because he knew Willam loved Barbrey and she would be happy with him. Hopefully forgetting Brandon forever…that was his wish…

Inside they had some fun with Jon's japes because he particularly wasn't too excited that night. Sharley, Willam's sister came in to ask Ned for a dance, which his brother accepted. Brandon wondered how Ashara would react to one of Ned's former crushes stealing him away for a dance…Especially knowing that Sharley did have a slight attraction towards Ned as he heard Willam say once. Would Ashara show the strong personality the Dornishwomen were famous for? Probably yes…she was a willful woman…with a very sharp tongue too…

He took interest in Ned and Sharley's dance, Ned still sucked at dancing…a hopeless Dumb Wolf in that regard…He then noticed Sharley whispering some words to Ned's ear and then Ned whispering some to hers…then they both smiled and she whispered some more and then the music ended with both of them nodding in respect. _What just happen there?_ Ned returned and took a seat next to him again, likely ready to hear some japes from Jon. "What happened there?" Brandon inquired, grabbing his brother's attention.

"Willam is apparently like Ben and told Sharley I found a beautiful woman that I expected to marry and she asked if it was true, which I said it was and that my father had given me permission to marry her," Ned said. "She then congratulated me and I ask for her to keep it a secret and she replied that she wasn't William with a smile." Sharley must have either lost interest in him or just saw she had no chance with Ned now…She was beautiful but Ned only had eyes for Ashara…

Jon Umber got up from his seat, all of a sudden. "My Lords!" he roared. "I say it's time for the bedding!"

"BEDDING! BEDDING!" The male guests shouted.

In less than a brief moment, a huge crowd of men circled Barbrey while Jon Umber picked her up as if she a dead squirrel or something of the sort, the females were less in number and just led Willam around while undressing him and making bold comments while giggling. Both Ned and he remained seated where they were and this, of course, made Ned worried, because this wasn't the way Brandon usually was. "Bran?" Ned asked.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" His brother insisted.

"Yes."

"Aren't you partaking in the bedding?" Ned inquired. "You usually like to…"

"Do you think it would be a wise idea for the man who took Barbrey's maidenhead to join in her bedding?" Brandon retorted. "I think not."

"Yes…you are right…it would be a bit…awkward…" Ned admitted.

"Besides I'm rather depressed today." he confessed. Ned was good at listening, maybe he could make him feel a little better?

"Why?" Came the question.

"It's just…why can't I feel anything for women except that I want to fuck them?" Brandon questioned confused. "Am I a cunt?"

"I doubt that you are a cunt Bran," Ned dismissed. "I just think that you haven't tried to love a woman before."

Well, Ned was indeed right in that regard…he never tried to love a woman…maybe that was the problem, maybe this all was unnecessary thoughts… "I guess you are right…" he sighed. "I'm to marry Catelyn…she is beautiful and kind, maybe I can grow to love her…the way you love Ashara…"

"Since you will have to marry her, you should indeed try to make it more bearable." Ned agreed. "By your words, it doesn't seem too hard to love her."

"It does not…" Brandon agreed. And it came to him…if he fucked so many women, did by any chance one of them gave birth to a child of his? So far none came forward, but maybe they were afraid…he was the heir to the North after all…he never raped a woman, he didn't need to do that, but still… "Still…it sounds weird…getting married…"

"If I'm to be honest…even if I love Ashara with all of my heart…I'm still afraid of life after the marriage…worried if I will be a good and worthy husband, a good father if the Gods bless us with children…" His brother confessed. "But then again…I'm sure Ashara and Catelyn feel the same way as us."

"None of us has ever been married before so yes..." Brandon chuckled. "You know what? We are different from each other in many regards and yet by the end of the day, we aren't that much…"

"Perhaps not…"

"I'm a better horse rider though." Brandon quickly said.

"Lyanna is better than you." Ned murmured with a smirk.

"She is not!" he hissed. "She never won a race against me!"

"She did…"

"Okay…maybe once or twice…" Brandon admitted while rolling his eyes. "Perhaps thrice…maybe four…seven…ten…but I still won more times than her!"

"Yes, Brandon…" Ned was showing him a smirk, _the bastard_! "I know, I know…"

"Dumb Wolf…"

"It doesn't change what I just said…" That made Brandon laugh loudly and Ned soon followed as they began patting each other's backs. _Whatever happens, I still have Ned with me, Ned, Lya and Ben, the Pack._

**Rhaegar Targaryen II**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Summerhall's reconstruction was going smoothly even when he had cut its budget to pay for part of the tourney. The left building was mostly rebuilt and had some bedrooms available if one wished to spend the night in the castle, a kitchen area was also improvised in that same building and servants were working there already albeit very few.

Rhaegar had first visited the castle where he was born when he was twelve. He loved to lay down by the grass and just stare at the sky for hours both at day and night, he had some weird attraction to it that he could not really explain. At times he thought it could be magic lurking around but it was unlikely. A few years later he met Jenny's Wood Witch as Ser Gerold called her, an albino and dwarf woman with red eyes who had been a very good friend of the late Jenny of Oldstones. The Lord Commander had thought her dead in the Tragedy yet she had survived somehow and was grieving her friend Jenny.

From Ser Gerold's account, his Lord father the King had little love for the woman as it had been her who made grandfather Jaehaerys marry both of his children, Rhaegar's parents to each other after she prophesied that the Prince who was Promised from the legends would come from both of their lines, so they kept her survival a secret lest to provoke the anger of the King. The Witch remained by Summerhall, she built a small hut of her own and every day she paid her respects to her fallen friend. Rhaegar did not know her name even after this time…

Because Rhaegar always felt the muse to write ballads when he was at Summerhall he would always sing there to see if the melodies and lyrics worked properly together or if he had to adjust it. It seemed the Witch liked his voice just as many other females did and listened to every song he sang, begging him to write a song for her Jenny which Rhaegar promised he would once inspiration came to him.

But then one day she began babbling some weird sentences of a dragon being kidnapped and another agreeing to his demise with a proud golden lion only to have their plans foiled by a white wheat that flew high with the wind…Then she spoke of the kidnapped dragon's revenge where thousands perished…At first, Rhaegar dismissed it all as babbling, he had heard of witches who could predict the future and somehow he thought himself to be the Prince That Was Promised just like his great-uncle Aemon said to him in letters but he did not believe her words. But when the Duskendale affair happened he noticed and decoded everything she said to be true. Everything happened just as she said it would…

From that moment forward he sought the Witch for her prophecies, she correctly predicted his marriage to Elia and that Ser Jaime would join the Kingsguard and last time he was here at Summerhall she made some predictions about wolves, brothers and of a huge battle…the closest things to wolves were the Starks so perhaps it had something to do with them…she said something of fighting for what was right and causing the dragon's wrath…the closest thing to it was what Lyanna Stark did…so she did predict that…

As both he and Ser Jonothor unhorsed and began walking towards the castle, he could properly see how well the reconstruction was faring. Rhaegar had begun the reconstruction the year in which he was formally betrothed to Elia. He had spent quite some time in Dorne courting her as expected of him and thought it could be interesting to do as King Daeron the Second did and spent the summers in Summerhall, perhaps if the Gods were merciful even grant the castle to a second or third son.

The architects Rhaegar hired from Tyrosh to rebuild the castle estimated the rebuild to take close to a decade, meaning it would be finished by 288 After the Conquest, but that was before he cut down the budget, now it would likely take a year or two more.

Just standing there appreciating everything made him realize that in his last visit he was in such a hurry and nervousness that he spent little attention to details…now he was still nervous as his plan to oust his father failed and he caused a mess with Lyanna Stark that he did not intend to cause even if the lady in question was interesting and quite pretty, he had no interest in having affairs outside of marriage the way his father did.

"My Prince." The old lady spoke emerging for her wooded hut. "Will you sing the song of my friend Jenny?"

"Of course," he replied with a shy smile as he picked his harp. "But only if you tell me what I wish to hear."

"Then I can tell you everything because that is what My Prince wishes to hear." The old lady said and he couldn't help but chuckle at it, it was quite right. He sang her the Ballad of Jenny as she liked and she began weeping. "My poor Jenny…"

"Will you tell me of the future now?" Rhaegar inquired. "Will I have a son or a daughter?"

"A son will outlive his father." That is understandable and quite normal, a son he is always younger than his father, therefore, he was more likely to live longer…on another note, he would have a son…an Aegon so only his Visenya would be missing… "A mockingbird will learn the song of chaos, a viper will seem to lose her fangs but only because she ate a poisonous rat and oh may the Gods be merciful I see the grave mistake and huge battle getting closer and closer, may they be merciful." That was bit was unsettling…who was the one would do the grave mistake? At first, he thought it could have been him when he foolishly crowned Lyanna Stark but it seemed it was not…and who was the viper? A Martell perhaps? And a mockingbird?

"Can you be more specific?" he begged.

"About what?"

"What you just said."

"I don't remember My Prince…did I say anything?"

She doesn't remember…this happened more often than not. "Forget about it, I will remain here for the night and leave at dawn so I can be with My Lady wife at Dragonstone," he stated as he eyed the castle. "If you wish to have a more comfortable room, I assume one must be ready to have someone use it."

"I like my hut, My Prince but I thank you all the same."

"Very well." If did not wish it, he would not insist on it. "The sunset is on the horizon, I will go inside and rest. Have a good day goodwoman."

"The same for you My Prince."

**Ashara Dayne X**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 282 AC

Starlight was quite agitated so Ashara patted his neck and gently stroke his mane, she loved her horse and she felt bad for forcing him to travel by ship yet again but it had to be done. On the other hand just as Lord Manderly had promised, it was a pleasant sailing without any major problems to note, the crew was kind to her apart from the usual hungry looks of some of the sailors towards her and her looks…

With Starlight calmer, she jumped onto its back and galloped towards the castle of Dragonstone. Normally the walk was hard since it was a huge spiral of basalt stairs one had to climb but if one had a horse it was much simpler and easier. Once she entered the castle premises her first destination was the stables so that Starlight could properly rest after his very long journey.

Once down with and after getting reacquainted with some of the servants she strode as quickly as her feet allowed into the Great Keep inquiring some servants she knew where her dear friends were. Their answers were the little Princess' room and so she went there. Ashara found the red door to the room opened and just before she could enter Emyly exited with a basket in her arm, they quickly saw each other and Ashara went straight for a big hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, my friend," Emyly commented with a huge smile. "How was the North? Cold?"

"It's wonderful to see you too, my dear friend," Ashara responded with a smile of her own. "As for the North, it was cold but very enjoyable."

"That is great!" Her blonde friend said. "Do come inside, we were playing with little Rhaenys, she has grown quite a lot as you will see."

"I'm sure she did." Ashara couldn't hide that she was excited to see the little Princess and how much she changed since that tiny baby she had seen last time.

Both she and Emy entered the room with haste. Inside, there was little Rhaenys with a short messy curly black hair with a few strands of silver-blonde, walking happily with her little kitten in her tiny little hands much to the delight of Elia, Jas, Nysah and Baela the wetnurse. "Everyone look who I just found!" Exclaimed Emyly. "A Star has come to brighten Dragonstone once again."

"Look how big our little Princess has gotten!" Ashara exclaimed at a curious Rhaenys who was no doubt wondering who in Seven Hells was this stranger. "How are you darling?"

"Wo to?" Rhaenys stammered as a question, her speech wasn't properly developed yet, she was still young. She deduced her question was who are you?

"I'm Ashara Dayne, little dragoness." Replied Ashara with a big smile. "I'm one of your mother's friends and ladies-in-waiting darling, just like the rest of these fine women here. Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand to the girl who was still wary of her but soon gave it a handshake. "I Raenis."

"It's a wonderful name!" Ashara avowed as she began tickling the little girl into laughter.

"And where is my handshake?" Elia asked indignantly but with a smirk. "I thought we were friends Ash…"

"Someone seems to be jealous…" Ashara teased.

"I might be." Elia laughed as Ashara embraced her the best she could. Her dearest friend was seated on a chair with a very big belly already. "How are you, my friend? How was Winterfell? Was it good or was it too cold for you?"

"So many questions!" Ashara exclaimed but she had anticipated it. "Outside the castles and buildings it was very cold even with layers of furs," she confessed. "But inside, especially in Winterfell, it was very warm, in fact, there were times I wished to go around naked."

"I doubt it would make a good impression on Lord Stark if that were to happen…" Jas commented with a smirk. "Not that Eddard would mind…or maybe he would if…"

"Jas…" They all scolded will using their eyes to show the boldest Dornish around that there was a child present, a child who seemed to be more interested in her kitten than their talk about being naked but was a child nevertheless.

"I'm sorry…" Jasline said blushing. "I forgot we had company…but was Winterfell as hot as Dorne?" Her friend asked intrigued.

"My room was as hot as a summer day in your family's castle." It was a bit of an overstatement but…it was hot.

"That's certainly interesting…" Emy said surprised. "Maybe it won't be so unpleasant for you to live up there…and for us to visit sometime of course…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ashara exclaimed. "I have some interesting news to share with you all…Ned and I are…officially betrothed…" After her words, she noticed her friends cheering and jumping like little girls which made Rhaenys look at them weirdly…oh nice that the most behaved of them was a girl of barely more than a nameday old… "And you are all invited, of course, even you Baela if you wish to come."

The girls began encircling her and embracing her in a big hug, Elia and Baela joined in as well and little Rhaenys too since she did not wish to be left out of it even if she knew not was happening… "Oh Ash we are so very proud and happy for you, my friend!" Jasline said beaming. "And of course we will all watch you pledge yourself to the man you love, won't we?"

"We are." Emy quickly nodded.

"Without hesitating." Nysah joined in as well. "But will it be in the North or Starfall?"

"Or somewhere else?" Added Emy.

"Yes or somewhere else."

"I think it will be at Winterfell's Godswood," Ashara explained. "We are marrying by his Gods." And she had decided while sailing to Dragonstone that she would fully forsake the Seven for the Old Gods.

"In the Godswood you say? It will be interesting then…I never witness a marriage by the Old Gods…" Jasline said.

"Me neither…" Emy agreed. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it…I can't wait already!"

"Me neither." Nysah agreed.

Elia brought Ashara closer. "I'm so very happy for you my friend. I wish every bit of luck in what will certainly be one of the happiest moments of your life."

"Thank you, Elia." _I can't wait for it to happen though…I'm so excited…_

* * *

**mlkoolc86: Yes Jon Connington's POV is new just as the Rhaegar one in this one. I wanted to give a better insight into them.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	28. The Prince That Was Promised

++x++

**Lyanna Stark VII**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

"COME ON LYA!" Barked Brandon from the other side of her room's door.

"Wait a bloody minute stupid!" she hissed angrily at him. Why did he have to be so annoying at times? She needed time to put her gowns in her bags, unlike him. Truth be told she didn't and wouldn't wear most of them but alas father was very insistent on the matter. He was very keen on forcing her to wear dresses and whatnot but he never bothered her brothers with a diversity of clothes, they always wore the same grey doublets. Well, at least she wasn't as filthy as them.

"LYA!" Brandon barked yet again and now she was fuming.

"SHUT UP STUPID!" she hissed again.

"Brandon will you stop being a moron and stop screaming at her door?" she heard her brother Ned say and she immediately felt the wish to kiss him. "Look at the noise you are both making!" Okay…half a kiss…

"She takes too bloody long!" Brandon insisted.

"As she is supposed to." Ned insisted as well.

"Fine!" _Thank the Gods for Ned, I couldn't hear Brandon anymore._

Finally, she had finished packing her dresses and exited the door finding Ned with his arms crossed looking at nowhere and Brandon hitting the wall with his big head, without much force, of course, he wasn't that stupid… "I'm here." she proclaimed.

"Finally!" Brandon barked as he turned towards her, his forehead red from hitting the wall so many times. "Sometimes I do wonder if you aren't the lady you despise so much…"

"Brandon…" Ned sighed tiredly.

"A proper lady wouldn't call you stupid." she countered.

Brandon rolled his eyes and glanced Ned before he sighed as well. "As you say…Let's carry the bags to the horses and leave."

A while later in the stables, they had everything prepared for the ride. But it seemed Ned was struggling with his horse Brooding.

"Damned horse don't want to leave!" Exclaimed Hullen the son of Harlon, the Master of Horse, whilst he held Brooding's reins. "I never seen a horse this agitated before."

"Ned ought to have done something to him to stay longer." Little Harwin said chuckling.

"Mind ya tongue boy," Hullen commanded as he and Ned tried to calm the horse. "Bloody hell…"

"I never saw him agitated before…" Ned confessed as he patted his horse's mane as best as he could. "I don't know what happened to him…"

"Hodor, Hodor!" Walder repeated as he tried to help Ned and Hullen. Lyanna still wondered what happened to her friend…when she was younger, she and Walder used to talk and play as normal kids do…then one day after they spared with wood swords, he fell to the ground while shaking a lot and from that day on he couldn't say anything else besides Hodor…he had also lost his wits but did remember her and her brothers and could also take orders.

"I gave him the calmest horse there was from Lord Dustin's herd…" Brandon murmured aloud. "Now he looks even more agitated than Lya's or mine…"

"Try to pet his torso Ned," she suggested. "But gently…it may work…"

"I will try." Ned assured as he extended his hand to Brooding's torso, very slowly of course and with as much care as he could. Lyanna was very worried, an agitated horse is a very dangerous animal…Luckily, Brooding seemed to calm down a little after Ned managed to pet his torso, so she was of course relieved. Ned jumped to Brooding's back when he saw the horse fully calm and began riding it for a bit around the courtyard.

"Damned horse finally calmed down!" Stated Hullen with a smile as he cleaned his sweating forehead with his arm.

"Aye." Brandon nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again."

"That'd be nice milord, I'd hate to calm it again…" Agreed Hullen.

"You didn't do much pa…" Harwin said.

"Keep quiet boy." Hullen barked at his son and the lad ran away laughing. "Damned kid…Anyway, I believe Lord Stark is waiting for y'all, better not make him wait long."

"Come on, I'm dying to ride Winterstorm!" she pleaded. "Let's go!"

"Now it isn't just Ned's horse who went crazy my sis…ouch!" she had just slapped the smirk out of him.

"You stupid!"

Ned returned from his little ride with Brooding and unhorsed, the horse was still a bit agitated but much calmer than before. They led their horses towards the eastern gate to meet their father who was already there having a conversation with Rodrik Cassel and her poor brother Benjen who could not go with them. This was because father would have to leave to organize Brandon's wedding at Riverrun in a month or so and Ben had to be the Stark at Winterfell.

"My children." Their father called with a shy smile as those that Ned gives. "Are you all prepared to go?"

She noticed that Bran wasn't even looking at their father and she sort of felt bad because of it…father had many faults but he was still their father… "We are father," Ned replied for them with the very same shy smile. "Hopefully it won't be an unpleasant journey."

"I believe we all hope that," Father assured. "I guess…I guess I will see you all at Brandon's marriage."

"Aye." Nodded Ned.

Neither Brandon nor her said a thing which made her father look at them with sad eyes…she tried to be as angry as Brandon but she couldn't…she walked towards her father and hugged him, catching him off-guard. "See you at Riverrun father…hopefully, your trip won't be unpleasant either…" she said a little too emotionally.

Father's smile returned. "Yes…let us hope so sweet Lyanna…" he glanced Brandon once more in hopes of some words…it seemed like they weren't coming…She and Ned looked at their older brother too, which made him glance them with an expressionless face.

Pressured, her older brother finally opened his mouth to talk. "See you later." After this, he jumped onto his horse and commanded it to trot forward not before saying goodbye to Ben and Rodrik. Ned and Lyanna glanced their father, but he said nothing, he had disappointment written all over his face but said nothing...

"Have a safe trip, my children." Father repeated.

"Thank you father." Ned and she replied.

"Cheer up Ben, you will see Ned and…my marriage so don't be so sad…" she cooed as she hugged her brother.

"It is easy for you to say…it's not you who is staying home…"

"Things will get better for you Ben," she assured him. "You are not pledged to marry anyone yet so you can go around as you please as long as there is a Stark at Winterfell."

"When I'm married I will stay here as the Stark of Winterfell and let you travel the Seven Kingdoms with Lya," Ned said with a smile. "How does it sound?"

"That is if Robert allows me to…" she said bitterly and sadly.

"He will, in fact, if you ask him, he will go with you." Maybe…but it didn't sound like a good time…

"Brandon should be waiting already…" she said hoping to change subjects. "Stay strong Ben, goodbye Rodrik." Ned said the same goodbyes as her and they both mounted their horses and went to find their stubborn older brother outside with their escort which received the order to move.

"Seriously Brandon did you had to be such a fool?" she asked.

"Why? Did you want me to go give him a kiss in his cheeks and say I love you father?" Brandon asked. "I'm no kid anymore."

"You could at least be slightly more polite, he is our father after all." Lyanna countered. "He has his faults but so do we."

"Whatever." Brandon commanded his horse Wildbeast to gallop faster and left their company.

"Stupid." she spat out when he was out of their range.

"Let him be, tomorrow he will be calmer." Ned said.

"You are right…" she sighed. "There is no point on us provoking each other."

"Shall we do a little race?" Her brother inquired which made her curious. "He may join us faster if we race…"

That made her smirk. "A race you say? That sounds good to me…Neddy…"

"Just go easy on me, Brooding is still a bit unstable…"

"We will see about that dearest Ned…" she said laughing. "Ready? Three…two…one…GO!"

"Wait you cheater!"

**Ashara Dayne XI**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 282 AC

It was night...past dinner time and the grim castle of Dragonstone…

"Fly little dragoness!" Ashara cooed while holding Elia's daughter in her hands. The little baby girl seemed to be having so much fun. "Fly!"

"Dagon!" Rhaenys said giggling. "Raenis dagon!"

"Yes, my little Princess is a big dragon!" Ashara said roaring a dragon sound or her best attempt at it, her voice was not too deep to make it sound proper. "The biggest and the strongest one!"

"BUUUAAHHH!"

"You are spoiling my daughter Ash…" Elia murmured from her seat as she fanned a fan for she was sweating a lot. "She will prefer you over me if you keep spoil her this way…"

"No she won't!" Ashara retorted. "There is only one mother and hers is you."

"Still…"

"Don't you girls think our Elia is jealous?" Ashara inquired with a smirk. "Jealous to share our attention with her daughter?"

"It does look so…" Jasline agreed with a big smirk too, she was seated on Elia's bed with Nysah while Emy was tidying the room.

"Bad naughty Elia!" Emy said while she placed a book back on the bookshelf.

"What?" Elia barked indignantly. "You girls are mean to me…jealous…Elia Martell jealous…" she scoffed.

"Elia is indeed jealous…" Insisted Jasline amused.

"Maybe we should give more love to Rhaenys…" Ashara suggested devilishly. "See if she tells us that she is jealous…"

Elia just lolled her tongue out at them and they broke down in giggles to tease her more and hopefully make her forget about the pain that the pregnancy was causing. "Meanies…" Elia said. "I wonder how long I must wait to end this insufferable pain…"

"Not long My Princess," Baela explained. "You are nine moons in."

"And Rhaegar is not here still…" Elia sighed and Ashara got angrier, why did that foolish Prince go to Summerhall now that his wife was to give birth? She knew he loved the place but for Gods' sake Elia always had a delicate health and a pregnancy will take a heavy toll on her so he should show more appreciation.

"Cheer up Princess, he said he will be here when you give birth." Jasline said.

"I hope so…Oh…Gods…" Elia said as she looked down at her lap. "I think my waters broke…" _Shit…_

"Jas, Nysah take Elia to her room, Baela go get Maester Rudigen if you please, Emy and I will put Rhaenys to sleep." Ashara commanded and everyone followed her commands without hesitation, this was a big occasion and it could very well be the last time they see Elia…no, she could not think such grim thoughts…her friend would see her get married.

Unfortunately, it did not seem like Rhaenys was seeing the severity of the situation, she was, after all, a little baby girl, and a little baby girl that was having a tantrum, insisting on not going to sleep…she was being naughty…

"Come on little Princess, you ought to sleep…" Emy pleaded with a worried face.

"No!" Retorted the girl with a bossy face. "No, no!"

"What do we do Ash?" Emy inquired as she began shewing her nails.

Ashara didn't really know what to do…she wasn't a mother and she did not remember hers that well…she made her best effort to recollect what her mother did for her to sleep when younger, without much luck…until she thought of something... "Okay, little dragoness…" Ashara said, getting the little girl's attention. "We will make it like this, you lay down and I will tell you a beautiful story, how does it sound?"

"Towie, towie!" It seemed little Rhaenys was excited for a story…

"Okay, then a story my little Princess will hear." Ashara cooed.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. This girl was told from a very young age that she had been blessed by the Seven because of her beauty. She lived with her parents and two brothers in a castle at the mouth of a big river where she used to swim often._

_She was very close to her mother but not with her father who was distant to her. One horrible day, she gained a sister but lost her mother. Her father didn't wish to raise her and so the girl was sent away to another castle to be raised along with other children of her age._

_There, she was lonely, no one wanted to play with her and so the girl was so sad that she cried for her mother and family to save her..._

_yet they didn't come for her..._ _Luckily, a kind soul met her not long after, the friend that girl so desperately needed. The kind soul showed the girl so many wonderful things and introduced her to new friends…the girl was never lonely again._

_But the girl grew up and fond of the boys…she wanted to find her Prince…but the boys she looked for were not Princes, or no they weren't, they wanted her beauty and not her…The girl lost hope of finding her Prince…_

_One_ _day, the girl and the kind soul went to a big tourney, the grandest of them all where there was a big feast in which the girl dance with so many boys before she sat down next to the kind soul for a much-needed rest._

_The kind soul had been watching a simple boy that had eyes only for the girl and the girl was curious for the boy but he did not come for her…_

_Then, when the feast was ending, the simple boy's siblings came to the girl's side and begged for her to concede a dance with the simple boy. They feared that she would rebuke him, but she did not, she extended her hand to him for the last dance of the night. The simple boy was amazed and surprised by her act, and grabbed her hand with a big wonderful smile._

_The dance they shared was the best dance she ever had in her life, the simple boy was so attentive to her, that she fell in love with him. It turned out that the simple boy was the Prince she was looking for, even when all hopes had died, she found him and never let go of him since then._

_Months afterward, they married in his land, she became his as he became hers, they had half a dozen wonderful children together and lived happily ever after, together._

_The End._

* * *

After finishing the tale, she looked to the cradle and saw Rhaenys sleeping like the Maiden, with the utmost carefulness she picked the sheets and covered her little Princess for the night.

She called Emy so they could go see how Elia was but Ashara was surprised to find her friend crying…_What is wrong with her? _Ashara grabbed Emy's hand and brought her outside. "Emy why are you crying?"

"Oh Ash the story was so beautiful and heart touching…" Emy replied as she cleaned her tears. "I felt so much pity for the girl of the story…poor soul…"

Ashara was now wondering if Emyly knew that girl was supposed to be Ashara… "It's…just a story Emy…"

"I know Ash, but that's so bad what she suffered!" The blonde said. "I hope no one has to endure such pain…" _Seriously?_ Well…now she knew that Emyly did not know that the girl was her…

"Let's just go see Elia, I'm very worried." Ashara said.

"Yes, I'm also worried…" Emyly confessed. "By the way…was not your life story quite similar to the one you just told?" _Oh Gods…_

The two of them arrived at the door to Elia's room where they found Maester Rudigen trying to kick Jasline and Nysah out of the room. "We want to remain!" Jasline protested.

"I can't let that happen I'm afraid I…"

"Let them stay!" Elia shouted amid moans caused by the contractions. "By the Seven let them stay!"

"But My Princess…" The Maester tried to counter.

"I SAID LET THEM ALL STAY!" No more protests were made by the Maester afterward, better to not anger the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms... "Girls?" Elia called moaning, she must be feeling so much pain from the contractions… "Girls!" she called once more.

They approached Elia's side, Jasline, and Nysah on Elia's left while Ashara and Emy on the right, holding Elia's shaking and sweating hands. "We are here my friend." Ashara soothed.

"I'm going to die…" Elia muttered crying. "I'm going…"

"You are not!" Jasline countered. "You are strong Elia, you will live many more years."

"True to that." Agreed Emy. "Come on friend, everything is going to be alright."

"I'm scared…" Elia confessed. "I'm…scared…"

"It's perfectly fine Elia," Ashara said while kissing Elia's hand. "Being afraid means we have room to be brave."

"It hurts so much…" Her friend insisted.

"But you will endure it." Ashara assured while she fixed Elia's messy hair as much as possible. "We know you will."

"My Princess." Called the Maester. "You must begin to push the child out."

"Oh Gods…" Elia murmured. "Oh Gods…"

"Come on Elia, push." Commanded Jasline worried. "Push!"

"Oh Gods…" Elia repeated as she began making the colossal effort, screaming a painful scream that hurt Ashara's ears and made her close her eyes in hopes to better cope with the situation.

"My Princess the head is almost out, push more, please." Begged the Maester. "A little longer." Elia went on to pushing more while holding Ashara's and Jasline's hands with so much strength...Ashara seriously thought that Elia would break her fingers... "A little bit more My Princess, it's almost done."

"SEVEN HELLS!" Elia screamed as she gave it her all and after a little while, they began hearing baby's cries, Elia succeeded…_Thank the Old Gods and the New!_

"Congratulations, My Princess." The Maester said with a smile. "It's a healthy boy, we have a Prince."

_A boy! How wonderful!_ Ashara managed to glance the baby, he had silver-blond hair and indigo-colored eyes like Rhaegar's, but a slightly tanned skin, yellowish perhaps. He looked Valyrian enough in Ashara's eyes so maybe he would not smell Dornish to Mad Aerys…especially being a boy.

"A boy…" Elia murmured panting. "Thank the Gods…"

"OH GODS!" Ashara screamed loudly as she saw her best friend faint in front of her.

"Take the baby." The Maester said as he gave the baby to Baela so she could feed him, then he went straight to Elia to see what was happening.

"Is it bad Maester?" Asked Emy worried as she was biting her nails yet again.

"Her pulse is very low…" The Maester murmured as he inspected her eyes "It might have been too much for her to endure…"

"Oh Gods…" They all exclaimed.

"Please My Ladies, get out." Commanded the Maester. "You all watched the birth now please give me space to work properly."

"We can't just leave now!" Yelled Jasline.

"Jas, let us go," Ashara asked as she picked Jasline's hand. "Let's leave the Maester to his work."

"But…"

"Come on Jas," Emyly joined in while picking the other hand. "The Maester needs space."

Jasline gave up struggling and exited with the rest of them. They were all outside worried pacing from the right to the left, chewing their nails, Emyly and Nysah were weeping already. It was frustrating to be outside and not being able to do anything…

"Perhaps we should go pray…" Emyly suggested. "For Elia…"

"We should…" Nysah agreed and so did the rest of them, so to the Sept they went. Ashara prayed for the Mother to give strength to her friend so she could live many more years with her children. She hoped the Mother would hear her praying…Before she returned to Elia's room, Ashara knelt in Aegon's Gardens and made the same prayer to the Old Gods even if there was no Heart Tree there.

Then she returned to Elia's room to meet with her friends, the door was still closed and so they waited for an answer…Finally, after almost another hour, the Maester emerged from the chambers, sighing and they ran as if predators hunting for meat and the poor man almost fell to the ground.

"How is she?" Asked Jasline without allowing the man to breathe…

"The Princess's heartbeat stabilized, but she is still very weak…" The Maester explained. "She is very lucky to be alive still…"

"Will she recover though?" Asked Nysah. "Please tell us that she will…"

"She will but it will take a very long time." Confessed the Maester. "She will be bedridden for some three to four moons if not more…her body is very weak."

In the hallway, only sighs of relief were heard. Elia was to survive, she would be bedridden but at least she was to live and that made them all happy. They promptly entered the room that smelled of sweat and blood. Elia was in her bed, sleeping and they took a seat next to her. Ashara was close to the window and after a while, the sky began turning purple…it was the very beginning of dawn…

Suddenly Elia's eyes slowly opened. "Am I...dead?" Asked Elia with a broken voice. "Am I on one of the Seven Heavens?"

"Not yet, my friend." Assured Jasline with a big smile. "You are still on the living hell with the rest of us."

"And hopefully for many more years to come." Add Ashara, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Well…" Elia began. "At least…I got your attention now…"

"Oh so someone was indeed jealous of little Rhaenys…" Emyly commented with a smirk, just like the rest of them.

"Crap…" Murmured Elia, before smirking too. "Maybe I said too much…"

"You did." Said Ashara. "And you should know that our attention will always be with you, my friend," she added. "Just not exclusively…"

"I know, I know…" Elia chuckled in pain. "Thank you…for being here with me anyway…"

"And where would we be if not here with you?" Jasline questioned indignantly.

"I'm happy to be able to count with you all." Elia smiled before she got a bit frightened. "The child?"

"Your son has Rhaegar's looks but with slightly tanned skin." Emyly said.

"That will make things much easier." Elia said sighing with relief.

"To our great friend Elia, mother of two beautiful children!" Emy began.

"To our great friend Elia, mother of two beautiful children!" They all repeated.

**Rhaegar Targaryen III**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 282 AC

_Elia should have given birth by now..._he thought as the ship he was sailing approached Dragonstone at full pace. _A boy, a Prince, the Prince That Was Promised…_

It was getting night but he was sure that he would arrive that same day. Half an hour passed by and the ship finally moored in the docks, he mounted a horse and rode as fast as he could to the Great Keep of Dragonstone, passing the spiral staircase with ease. Then he left the horse in the stables and walked with a quick pace to Elia's room while all the servants bowed to him.

He knocked on her room's door, he noticed that he still had his harp in his hands…well…he supposed his favorite instrument would be needed, his son would need a powerful ballad as he was the Prince That Was Promised, the savior of humankind against the Great Peril that the ancient books spoke about and Rhaegar saw in that nightmare. "Elia?" he called. "May I come in?"

It was Lady Ashara who opened the door, it seemed she had returned from the North. "Rhaegar…" she murmured as she allowed him to enter. He noticed dark circles below her haunting violet eyes just as the other ladies…they required a good night of sleep…

Elia was laying down in her bed, she had her hair very messy and she looked awfully pale seemingly unable to move…The baby was next to her glancing him with eyes just like his... "Rhaegar…" His tired wife whispered with a very weak smile. "You are late…"

Rhaegar chuckled. "I'm sorry…it took longer than what I anticipated…how are you feeling?"

"Bad…" she replied. "I can barely move…"

It certainly bothered him to see her like that, she was a dutiful wife, kind and smart and even if he wasn't in love with her, he appreciated her. "You will get better soon I'm sure." he turned to the tired ladies. "May I have a moment with my wife please?"

"Of course." Lady Ashara said with a nod as they all left the room, leaving him, Elia and the baby inside.

Rhaegar walked to his son and picked the baby up taking a good glance at the child, he was less tanned than Rhaenys which was less than Elia, he had indigo eyes and silver blond hair, a Targaryen through and through. "He seems a healthy boy." he commented with a smile.

"I haven't given him a name yet," Elia said. "The girls are suggesting Daeron or Baelor…it's up to you really, you know it better than me."

"I have something in mind…" he confessed.

"Yes…what will we name him?"

"Aegon," he replied without hesitation as he placed his son next to Elia. "What better name for a future King?"

Elia was glancing at his harp, he had placed it at her feet to pick his son. "Are you going to write a song for him?" she asked with a smile.

"He has a song," Rhaegar dismissed. "He is the Prince that was Promised and he is the song of ice and fire."

"And what do you mean by that?" Asked Elia confused. "Is this one of the prophecies you read?"

"There must be one more though," he added, they needed Visenya so that the prophecy could be fulfilled. "The dragon has three heads, Elia." With that said, he picked his harp and took a seat near the window and began running his fingers lightly over the silvery strings.

"You want another baby?" Elia questioned after a little while of silence.

"We need another baby Elia," he answered. "Something terrible is coming and we need three dragons to fight it. It is known."

"Dragons are long dead…"

"They are, but they might return still, Aerys the First read in the books and so did I," Rhaegar explained remembering those passages in the book Zaldrīzoti which meant Dragons in High Valyrian, a book written by a Maelyx Aereneos, supposedly a dragonlord from Old Valyria, in which he explained how to tame dragons and care for them. It would seem like a normal book if it's wasn't for the last sentences of it…_If for some reason dragons go extinct and for the wellbeing of our civilization let us hope not, then perhaps the writings of Maekael Naetradarion may be needed…none believe him but they may be the only way…_Now Rhaegar went through every book in King's Landing and Dragonstone to find any book written by this Naetradarion but he had no luck. At times he wondered if the Citadel had something but the bureaucracy involved was abysmal, to say the least… "Do not worry about it now, you must rest." And he too…he would find the works of this man sometime in the future. "I will let the ladies come in again…oh and what can you tell me of Lady Ashara's expedition?"

Elia smiled. "She is officially betrothed to Eddard Stark."

"Those are good news…seems things are returning back to track…let's just hope I don't ruin it again…"

"You won't…" Elia assured.

"I hope not…" Rhaegar then opened the door only to find the ladies eavesdropping and trying to hide what they were doing. "Ladies…"

"My Prince…" They said averting their gazes from him.

"You are free to enter…"

"Thank you, My Prince." They replied in unison as they began entering.

Just as he was going to close the door, he remembered something. "Oh and Lady Ashara congratulations."

The Dornish woman looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, My Prince."

Now he finally closed the door and as he was going to walk towards his room, he bumped into Maester Rudigen, the old Maester that served in Dragonstone even before his father became King. "My Prince, my deepest apologies for bumping into you." Said the Maester worriedly as he bowed before him.

"Worry not Maester, I'm not injured," Rhaegar assured with a shy smile. "How is Elia's condition by the way Maester? She said she felt bad…"

He looked wary at him, which made Rhaegar feel as if something was wrong... "The Princess is in her way to a full recovery." The Maester explained as he rubbed his chin. "But…"

"What is the problem with my wife, Maester?" he asked, his voice showcasing a little bit of anger and impatience which he tried to control.

"She can't have more children…she is likely barren but even more likely to perish if she goes into labor again."

"Pardon me?" he asked, not sure if heard it right, surely Elia was fully capable of having more children…

"She is barren My Prince, the pregnancy left her unable to have more children." _No...no...this can't be true...the Dragon...has three heads...the Great Peril..._

"Thank you Maester…" he finally murmured in a broken tone, shaken by the news of course…

"Is everything alright My Prince?" Asked the Maester. "I know it's always a problem when…"

"Everything is alright I assure you, I must retire, however. The rest of a good day."

"Likewise My Prince…" The Maester said just as he bowed in respect once more and then knocked on the door to Elia's room while Rhaegar made his way to his.

The prophecy stated that the dragon has three heads…three heads had the dragon when he took the Seven Kingdoms...Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya...the first two were alive but not the last one...what to do? Things were more complicated then he thought...His father still seated on the throne...the Great Peril slowly approaching and now Elia unable to have Visenya..._not good...not good at all...I must find that book again…_

* * *

**RedRat8: Couldn't agree more, prophecies are tricky businesses.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who spent time reading and I hope you all have a nice day.**


	29. A Little Something For You

++x++

**Eddard Stark XIII**

Inn of the Crossroads, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Their retinue increased quite a lot before even entering the Riverlands. After they passed through the Barrows, they met Ethan, Kyle, and Jeffory at Moat Cailin who wanted to go with them to Riverrun to see their friend Brandon get married. Apparently, Willam and Barbrey's marriage was beginning to bloom at that was why he wasn't with them but he made it be known that he wouldn't miss his friend's marriage.

They made a little pause on their journey at the Inn of the Crossroads since Ned would be leaving them for the Vale for just a couple of months. Ned wondered how Robert and Jon were and also poor Elbert who had been sick with the flu.

Brandon seemed more joyful now that he had his drinking pals to amuse him. It was him who held the biggest grudge towards father, so Ned was quite happy to see him drunk, laughing and singing songs instead of harboring hate.

"Gods!" Exclaimed Lya to his side, her hands covering her ears and her expression was of annoyance. "I can't take it anymore, it's just too much noise!"

"At least he isn't angry anymore." Ned stated.

"But I am!" she scoffed bitterly. "My head hurts with their horrible singing!"

"Perhaps it would better if you were to lay down and rest?" Ned suggested, they had rent two rooms one for her and one for the rest of them. To be frank he would much prefer to sleep in his sister's room as he knew he would sleep badly tonight due to these drunkards but alas it couldn't happen…men and women can't share a room in these circumstances, rumors would spread like the wind.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea…" she confessed while sighing. "I still don't know why father insisted for me to go to Riverrun so soon as well, I wanted to come at the same time as he, so I could enjoy riding Winterstorm in the North some more."

"You can still come with me to visit the Eyrie…"

"No!" she quickly hissed. "I'm not getting near Lord Arryn or Robert after what happened at Harrenhal!"

_This again…_ "Lya, when are you going to ever give Robert a chance?" Inquired Ned worriedly. "I know he has a bastard daughter, but I assure you he has been faithful to you ever since the betrothal was announced."

"I don't want to marry Ned!" she remarked half desperate. "I want to keep living in Winterfell with all of you, I want to be free!"

"Lya, you know that no one is truly free, everyone has responsibilities." Ned said.

"I know, but still…"

"Robert is going to be your husband Lya, just try to give him a chance." he insisted. "He is a good man and shares many of your interests, he likes to ride, to hunt, to fight and many more things that you like as well. If you want freedom then for all his faults Robert is likely the only one who can give it to you."

Lyanna covered her face with her hands, rubbed it and placed them below her chin as she donned her face with a pensive look. "And if father and his conspirators place him on the throne, Ned?" she questioned after a while of silence. "What will be of me? Can you see me as a Queen? I hardly know how to act like a proper lady! I'm not Ashara, Princess Elia or Catelyn Tully!"

"I know Lya, that is why we are going to resolve this situation as quickly as possible," he assured as he patted her back. "I will speak with Jon Arryn and Robert once I get to the Vale and I will make sure it doesn't happen."

"And if they don't listen?" she asked.

"They will, Robert will not accept a crown if he knows you don't wish it. I honestly don't think he wants it in the first place." Ned admitted. "You saw him at Harrenhal, how I had to send him to meet his bannermen because he thought it too boring. Robert hates his responsibilities as much as you and Bran do, being a King would be too much for him."

"Okay…" she sighed once more. "I guess I will give it my very hardest to fall in love with Robert…or something of the sort…"

He brought her closer to him, into a hug. "I know you wish to stay at Winterfell Lya and I wish you could, I truly do. I regret bringing that proposal home but its father who makes the decisions in the end, not me."

"I know, dearest Ned…" she gave him a weak smile. He didn't like to see his sister like that…He hated it really…especially because he was marrying for love…

He planted a big kiss on her forehead. "Cheer up a little sister, you are looking like me already…"

She smiled a bit more as he said that. "Perhaps I'm getting more brooding…though…I would have to be more…excited for my impending marriage to be like you."

He chuckled at his sister's words. "If it makes you happier, then feel free to tease me."

"Lovesick puppy Ned…" she said with a big smirk.

"And happy about it." he smiled. "Maybe we should both go take a nap for a few hours and then return to bring those foolish drunkards to their rooms later…what do you say?"

"I quite agree with you big brother," she said while taking another glimpse at the drunkards. "Let's hope they don't make a bigger scene than this…"

"That's always a risk, but I do think they will behave." _At least he hoped so…but with Brandon it was always unpredictability…_

**Ashara Dayne XII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Ashara had been in King's Landing for a few days now, she came with Emy and Rhaegar to show little Aegon to his grandparents and to have him consecrated with the holy oils in the eyes of the Seven for all the realm to see.

The moment of greatest anticipation was when King Aerys looked to his grandson. They all feared disregard from him, but aside from muttering about Aegon's slightly tanned skin, he congratulated Rhaegar on managing to squeal a Valyrian enough baby from the Dornish cunt…Ashara was so angry at the Mad King for treating her best friend in such a ridiculous and crude way, yet she knew she could do nothing to stop it now…she felt so powerless…

Luckily she did not have to face the King too many times during her staying…she did however feel shivers down her spine because he was now glancing her with lustful eyes, something he did not do before and was seriously frightening her. If he wanted to rape her…he could and would…no one would stop him…

On a more cheering note, Aegon's Naming Ceremony was consummated the day after they arrived, meaning yesterday. It happened in the Great Sept of Baelor and it was a ceremony worthy of the soon to be Crown Prince. It was a real shame that Elia wasn't able to witness such grandiose ceremony either, she was bedridden and recovering from the difficult pregnancy at Dragonstone with Jas and Nysah.

The ceremony made her wonder how the Northmen do when children are born…they do celebrate namedays but, do they celebrate with some sort of consecration? They must do something…She was very curious about it! She would ask it to Ned when she saw him in a moon's turn. She missed her Quiet Wolf so much…She missed his touch, his eyes glancing her soft as fog…she wanted to be close to him, but it was almost time for them to see each other once more and, she, of course, couldn't wait for it.

Emy was also very happy these past few days, her brother Anders had a son this time, named Cletus and invited her to visit, which by the looks of it Emy was quite adamant about doing, after returning Aegon to his mother of course. Ashara also deduced old Lord Ormond Yronwood, their father, would have his daughter finally marry someone now that there was yet another male in the succession line that still preferred men over women. She supposed Emy would be married to a Stony Dornish since the Yronwoods were still the most conservative in Dorne.

Since her friend was still sleeping, as they had a tiresome day yesterday, Ashara was spending some time with her best friend's child along with Queen Rhaella who was so very happy to watch her grandson. Ashara noted that the Queen's dresses were still hiding most of her skin…no doubt because of the bruises and scars the poor woman had… "He does look like Rhaegar when I first saw him." The Queen said with a big smile while cooing her grandchild. "He is a cute little dragon."

"He is My Queen." Ashara agreed while watching the scene. "A true delight."

"And you sweetheart?" The Queen asked whilst turning to her, a smirk in her lips. "When is yours coming?"

Ashara looked at the Queen incredulously and the Queen chuckled at her reaction. "My Queen!" she chided as she felt her cheeks get very hot.

"Weren't you expecting to marry a wolf from the North?" Inquired the Queen amused.

"Yes…I'm betrothed to him…" she confessed while blushing even more. "We are to marry later this year…"

The Queen's eyes began sparkling with joy. "Oh my!" The older woman exclaimed happily. "Give me a big hug darling!" The Queen didn't give her proper time to react, because she embraced Ashara tightly, it was a pleasant feeling and Ashara hugged her back. "Oh my beautiful and bright Star, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, My Queen." Somehow, Queen Rhaella reminded her of her late mother in so many ways…they had similar personalities and to an extent she felt as if it was her own mother hugging her then, giving her blessing to her marriage.

"How is he?" Asked the Queen curiously. "Elia and the girls told me you were in love with him and he was nice, is it true?"

"Yes I am." she avowed. "I find him attractive, his eyes are beautiful, I love the way they look at me and how they change the tone of color depending on his mood so I can know exactly how he is feeling. Personality-wise, he is kind, honorable, caring, understandable, lovely, friendly and most of all he loves me for who I am."

"My, so many adjectives to describe a man…" The Queen laughed amused. "He seems like a proper man for you then, he has my Royal approval."

"He is indeed a good man My Queen." Ensured Ashara. "And I'm sure he will like to know he has been approved by the Queen herself."

"Well since the marriage is actually happening, I have a little something for you, my darling." And as she said this, the Queen left Aegon comfortably in her bed and opened her bedside table, taking a box made of gold from inside. "It would delight me so much if you could wear these in the ceremonies."

The Queen opened the golden box and inside were two beautiful earrings…Their frame seemed to be made of silver with two big amethysts surrounded by small diamonds in the middle of the frame…they were gorgeous she…she couldn't accept them… "My Queen, I can't accept these, they are…"

"You can and you will darling." The Queen retorted while she stopped Ashara from protesting. "When I look at you I see the daughter I only had for mere seconds…" The Queen was, of course, talking about her deceased stillborn daughter the Princess Shaena. "Besides these belonged to my great-grandmother Dyanna Dayne so I think it's only fitting for the most beautiful woman in Westeros to wear them just like her kin did."

"I…I don't know what to say My Queen…" she confessed almost speechless…the earrings were gorgeous…

"I believe a thank you is enough for me." Said the Queen while patting her cheek.

"Thank you My Queen." she nodded. "It means a lot really."

"It's nothing sweetling, you, Elia, the rest of the Dornish ladies and my boys are what give me the strength to endure my brother's madness…" The Queen murmured as she patted her arms, no doubt touching where her bruises hurt the most. "I'm happy that at least you will have a pleasant marriage."

"I wished My Queen had the same luck…" she truly did, such a nice person deserved happiness…

"I'm lucky enough." The Queen insisted. "I have two beautiful sons and a few truly lady friends to keep me company, I don't need to ask for much more." Ashara knew all of the ladies-in-waiting that Queen Rhaella used to have were all dead by now and Aerys refused to allow her to choose new ones, so Elia's ladies-in-waiting were hers too to some degree. Of course, none of them had problems with it, they all loved the Queen very much. "And when and where is the marriage exactly darling?"

"It will take place in the ninth moon of this year at Winterfell," Ashara explained. "His older brother will get married very soon and I will attend with my betrothed, then we will march to the North where his sister will get married to Lord Robert Baratheon and our marriage will happen on the same night."

"Showing the world he is taken…by attending his brother's marriage with him…" Rhaella smirked.

"My Queen knows me too well…"

"I sure do." The Queen laughed and so did she. "I would love to see you getting married but I'm afraid I'm not allowed…"

"A real shame, My Queen, I would love to have you present." Ashara admitted saddened, she would have loved to see Rhaella at Winterfell.

"I will make you a simple demand as your Queen." Informed the Queen with a smile. "I wish that you bring me your husband after you both get married, so I can see his face."

"It's a promise then My Queen." Ashara nodded. "I'm but a humble servant of My Queen."

"Good subject..." The Queen said with an authoritative stance but then began looking at her weirdly. "Gods, give me another hug."

"Of course My Queen, I will give My Queen all the hugs she demands."

After having lunch with the Queen and Emy, she went to the Godswood to meet with her little friends. Ashara had befriended quite a large group of little kids during her time in the capital and Dragonstone where she also had some friends. Most of them were parentless and were from Sunshine Orphanage, an orphanage founded by Elia when she came to King's Landing and where Ashara and the others helped when they had free time. Now she and Emy were sharing the leftovers from yesterday's feast with the children.

"Thank you milady." Said a boy of nine named Tom, who showed her a big smile.

"Miladies are very nice." Said the girl named Clarisse of thirteen, one of the few that went with her to Harrenhal.

"Oh it's nothing everyone it's a better outcome for this food rather than being wasted," Ashara assured. She had befriended most of the cooks too with some of them being in her spy network as well.

"True and wise words." Emyly agreed as she gave some leftovers to a girl named Cindy. "You are all nice too, we love you all."

"And is there anything we should know?" Ashara asked. "We have been absent from the scene for quite some time now."

"The King has sent people to find the Knight of the Laughing Tree once again, milady." Said another boy named Cletus of eleven. "He wants to find the man at all costs."

Aerys was a stubborn fool, Lyanna was far away and safe, yet the simple notion that Aerys didn't seem to give up on discovering her identity was worrisome…so what could she do? "Anything else?"

"Just the usual milady." Scoffed Alysanne the Little, because there was also Alysanne the Big. "Some lords and ladies tryin to court each other and doing bad to others."

"There some lords getting engaged and not, but nothin very important." Miley of twelve added.

"A normal day in King's Landing I guess…" she commented making them laugh. "Thank you, children."

"Milady!" Melissa, a little girl of six shouted while running to her scared. "The Spider is coming!"

_Varys? What does he want?_ "Emy keep doing what you are doing, I will intercede him."

"Of course Ash." Her blonde friend nodded. "Come along children, Ash will leave us for a little bit but I'm still here."

"Yes, milady." They replied in chorus, making her smile as she walked to meet the Spider.

The Lyseni was more to the plump side than not and he was bald, he was also constantly powdering his face and leaving a strong smell of lavender, lilacs, and rosewater behind. Every time she saw him, he wore rich silks, velvets, damasks, and soft slippers in his feet, an exotic look to emphasize his Lyseni origins though he was a newly rich man. Like always he had a big smile in his face.

"Lady Dayne a pleasure to meet you here." he said.

"Pleasure is mine Lord Varys," she replied with courtesy. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Certainly My Lady, very pleasant indeed considering it is Winter and the Blackwater Rush is close to being fully frozen, the threat of disease lurking over us." he said.

"It's sunny."

His smile did not leave his face but now he was looking around the Godswood, the place which she and Emy had chosen to meet the children. "My Lady seems to have taken an interest in Godswoods lately." he murmured. "I wonder if it's because of a certain Northman."

How did he…Of course, he knows…he is the bloody Spider…

"My Lord seems well informed." she said smiling, hiding her feelings of dread.

"As a man can be. But My Lady isn't too far away either is she?" he questioned. "I have noted some of your friends watching me on a variety of occasions."

"I don't know what My Lord is talking about…"

"My Lady I see no need for us to keep playing a farse, we both know of each other's doings."

"Then why haven't I lost my head yet?" she asked curiously. If he knew of her spy network, then why hasn't he told anything to the King? Did he come here to blackmail her perhaps?

"I believe that good people don't deserve to die, My Lady," he replied. "Many people would miss you very much."

"I'm certainly flattered Lord Varys."

"You should be My Lady." he insisted. "Not many people would use your power for good."

"Lord Varys is one of them certainly." she provoked, she wanted to know what was his intention, what he wanted with her.

"On the contrary My Lady, I do use my power for good." he dismissed.

"But My Lord prefers King Aerys over Rhaegar, Harrenhal proved as much." she countered, she knew he knew of this so she wasn't committing any mistake by telling him this.

"My Lady is free to think about what she wishes to, but I firmly believe a picture is worth more than a thousand words."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. A picture is worth more than a thousand words?

"Had it been only Prince Rhaegar's words to account for, many lords would not believe the dire situation we are currently facing, yet with them seeing King's in his decadent state, they know they have to do something about it." His reasoning had fundament but…

"You undermined us! The King's presence decreased our ability to work…"

"Did I My Lady?" he asked with a serious tone now, his smile long gone. "As far as I know, the Prince kept doing what all of you planned despite King Aerys' presence, so did I have blame in it? Everything was bound to work if not for a certain girl knight appearing and a certain crowning."

"How do you…" she asked aghast, this meant Lyanna was in danger!

"My little birds whispered some songs to my ears, particularly the size of the knight, motives and it's sigil, a laughing weirwood tree…such sigil could only be from a Northman." Varys elaborated. "A wild girl that saved a crannogman from a beating could very well fight for his honor in the jousts couldn't she? My little birds said she looked regal while beating them and the knights they squired for." Ashara was petrified by what she was hearing…Lyanna was certainly in danger now…she had to do something… "Worry not My Lady, the King will not hear it from this eunuch's mouth, though he is insistant on finding her. I keep seeing him trying to deduce who she is and I must confess the King is smart if puts his mind into thinking that is…I fear for your friend if he finds out…"

"Am I supposed to believe that you are not going to say anything?" she scoffed. "Lord Varys is the King's Master of Whisperers, the counselor he trusts the most."

"His Grace doesn't have to know everything, Lady Dayne," he replied. "I don't whisper to his ear everything otherwise the whole realm would be nothing but ash. Omitting the truth is not lying."

"But what is it that you wish? Why do you go around whispering things and not? What is your goal?"

"Peace and prosperity My Lady," he answered. "What we both want, I'm sure, yet I'm afraid it won't last for very long…the way things are going…how schemes are being made all over the realm, how the King's paranoia keeps increasing and so does his desire to find the Knight…"

"You think war is inevitable then?" she questioned.

"We are both trying to stop it, Lady Dayne, but our peace is being held by a small thin string that anyone can break and as I said there are many who wish to do it."

"I'm not going to let it happen." she proclaimed. "I'm going to resolve this without a war."

"My Lady is free to try it and I will be very happy if My Lady succeeds, yet I believe...Better not say it…it's a grim thing…I wish you a happy marriage, Lady Dayne and a rest of a good day."

"Thank you…" she murmured, unsure of everything that transpired. The Spider smiled once more and left.

And then Arthur emerged from between the trees, which surprised her. "Ash?" he called with a surprised expression. "What was the Lyseni doing here?"

"Did any of my friends warn you?" she inquired. They must have gone get him…

"Yes, Alysanne the Big and Tom," he replied. "But I asked you a question I wish to have an answer for."

"I don't know what the point of his talk was, but he is well aware of our plots and schemes, of who the Knight of the Laughing Tree is…about my marriage to Ned…"

"Seven hells…the King is going to kill us now…" Arthur muttered worriedly. "We have to…"

"He said he won't and did not tell the King." she interrupted to assure Arthur, though she herself wasn't fully assured either.

"And you believe him?" Arthur question as if she was insane or something.

"Well he does seem to have known this for quite some time and he didn't sell us out…at least yet…" Ashara explained. "He appears to be trying to help us out, though, in a weird manner, I might add, that seems like he is prejudicing us more than helping."

"I don't trust him, Ash." Arthur insisted. "He is dangerous, better keep an eye on him…"

"I already do that and knows it."

"Seven hells…is there anything that the man doesn't know?" As he said this he looked as if he got enlightened by something and so he looked at her. "Wait a moment…did you just said marriage to Ned?"

"I did," she replied with a big smile, she still didn't tell anything to her brother as he had been occupied with his duties. "It will be on the ninth moon of this year, would you like to attend perhaps?" she teased.

"Would I like?" he asked indignantly. "Do you think I would miss my little sister's marriage?"

"I don't know…" she teased him further. "Will the Sword in the Morning find the time I wonder…"

"Stop being rude to me, dear sister!" he barked.

"My! Someone is being a crybaby now…"

"I'm proud and happy for my sister," he said. "Is it a sin?"

"Of course not," she said as she got closer to his shoulder. "I will be very happy to have you there leading me to Ned's hand."

"I…still want myself some wolf pelt shoes…" he murmured chuckling.

"If you lay a finger on my Ned, dear brother…" she began with hopefully a serious look. "Not even Dawn will save you from me."

"I know better than cause my little sister's wrath." he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I value my life…more than wolf pelt shoes…"

"Good brother, now let's go help Emy with the children." she proclaimed as she grabbed his arm. "I'm sure some of the boys will like seeing and talking with the Sword in the Morning…and some girls too…"

"Ash…" What could she do? She loved to tease her brother and her Ned…that was the way things went…

**Lysa Tully III**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Catelyn was very happy, that much Lysa could see and it made her bitter. Brandon Stark was going to arrive soon to spend some time with Cat before they get married. On the other hand, Lysa was not happy mostly because Petyr was also not happy.

"Can't you forget Cat, Petyr?" she asked him, they were away from father, Cat and uncle Brynden's gazes, by a balcony and he was brooding.

"No." he simply said. Why can't someone love me the way they all love Cat? _Am I that ugly of girl that no man can love me?_

"Cat is going to marry Brandon Stark, father has made his choice and so did Cat…" she said, hoping this would make him forget Cat…and turn to her…the one who gave him her maidenhead…

"There is one more thing I can do…" Petyr said. "And this one thing is what will save Cat."

"What?"

"I will challenge Brandon Stark for Cat's hand." Petyr said with a confident tone and posture that no doubt only he had in this circumstance.

"Petyr, Brandon Stark is giant with twice your size and thrice your muscles, he is experienced at fighting, Cat told me so and we both saw him jousting at Harrenhal!" she said deeply concerned especially knowing that Petyr always struggled with his sword lessons… "Please Petyr I beg you to…"

"Worry not Lysa, he may have the power and skill but I have the brains." Petyr dismissed and she got more worried because a seasoned warrior like Brandon Stark would also have brains to fight.

"You are twice smarter than me Petyr, I cannot deny it but this is a battle you cannot win, you can die in it as well!" she insisted. "You are not made for duels Petyr!"

"No wonder men don't care for you, you are constantly pushing them down." Those words brought tears to her eyes…was it this that made her so undesirable? Her concern for their well beings? "I will fight to save Cat from that Northern barbarian that doesn't deserve her and then she will be mine."

"Why must you bother with Cat when you…when you have me?" she asked crying. "Petyr I…" When she was going to say love you, she saw that he had already left her side, saying he needed to prepare his strategy to fight Brandon Stark…_why…_

"Sweet Lysa, why are you crying?" Her uncle asked when he found her crying in a corner. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" she murmured between tears. Uncle wouldn't understand her suffering…he loves Cat too much.

"Something ought to have happened for you to be crying…come on, tell your uncle what happened..." Her uncle insisted as he approached her. "Come on Lysa…"

"Nothing!" she said with a louder tone and more bitterly.

"Lysa…" Her uncle insisted with a sad expression. "Where is Petyr?"

"NOTHING!" she screamed as she stormed right to her room. There she picked her pillow and cried all her tears in it. _Stupid Cat…I hate you so much! You are the source of all my pain and suffering! I wish you would suffer just a little bit of what I suffer every day, it's so unfair, the Seven are unfair. I just want to be loved…_

* * *

**The guest who spoke of the prophecies: No one ever said prophecies are useless, the problem is that many people fail to interpret them properly (Melisandre for example). In other cases, they try to nullify them but while doing so they end up causing them (Cersei in canon for example). They should be taken with a grain of salt.**

**RedRat8: True, there are plenty of them like the ones Chronus and Zeus got amongst many others, they usually provoke them while trying to avert them.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	30. Arrivals And Departures

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XIII**

King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

The day was cold and windy, a true winter day though after her stay in the North this wasn't too much to endure. Ashara was in the docks of King's Landing with her brother Arthur, her good friend Emyly and little Prince Aegon who was on the later's hold. While Emy and little Aegon were returning to Dragonstone so that the little Prince could be with his mother and sister, Ashara was leaving to Gulltown to meet her future husband and lover…her job to Elia was done for now.

It did pain her a lot to leave her best friend at Dragonstone in the condition she surely still is…but she knew Elia would insist for her to go and secure her future. Not that Elia would lack proper company in Ashara's absence, she would have Jasline, Nysah and her children, Emy would remain for some time too before she returned home for a while.

"I can't wait to see Yronwood once more." Emy proclaimed merrily. "I miss the airs of Dorne. King's Landing smells way too bad and Dragonstone is too cold and damp."

"Sometimes I do miss the airs of Dorne as well." Her brother Arthur confessed. He was walking behind them like a shadow. "Swim in the Torentine…now I'm a bit nostalgic…"

"Emy is going to make us all cry for missing Dorne…" Ashara said smiling. She did miss Starfall and the Water Gardens but as things stood, Dorne was out of the question for her. "Naughty Emy…"

"I was just telling you all how happy I feel…" The blonde said sadly. "I did not mean to make you all cry…"

"We are just messing with you, Emy. Even if we miss Dorne, we will not cry about it." Ashara said patting her friend's arm and then she cooed the little Prince a little bit. "We are happy to see you happy my friend."

"That makes me more relieved." Emy confessed as she glanced the Prince and cuddled with him a little too.

"By the way sister, do you have everything you need for the voyage?" Arthur asked. "It's going to be a very long one too."

"Arron and Clara are sending mother's wedding dress to Winterfell so it can be prepared for me to wear," she explained whilst a feeling of honor and pride came to her, she would be wearing her late mother's wedding dress in her own wedding… "I have sent the earrings that Queen Rhaella gave me a few days ago by a courier as they are so valuable and feared them sinking to the bottom of the floor."

"That is the best thing to do." Emy said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I'm just a bit sad I can't take Starlight with me but my poor horse has suffered enough with all those trips…" Ashara confessed.

"Don't worry dear sister, I will make sure he sees you getting married." Her brother assured chuckling. "I will ride him to Winterfell myself as I…don't like sailing…"

That made her laugh a little and Emy did the same. "We know Artie…you always threw up when on a ship be it a carrack or fishing boat."

"I hate sailing…" he assured with a smile though perhaps he was not liking it too much…

"Anyway…I should get going, the ship me and the little Prince are supposed to catch is right there…" Emy pointed out. "I'm a bit afraid of missing it, so goodbye everyone. I look forward to seeing you getting married my dear friend." Then Emyly kissed Ashara's cheek and Arthur's too and left with a fast pace to the ship she was to catch.

"She is such a laid back person…carefree…" Arthur said smiling. "It soothes you just by hearing Emy talk."

"True she is the cutest." Ashara giggled. "I should get going as well, waiting more will cause conflicts with timetables and I don't wish to make Ned lose his brother's marriage."

"Better wait than making the others wait for you." Arthur concluded.

"Something that father thought us and has some use."

"Indeed…" Her brother agreed. "I will ask Rhaegar for his support in convincing the King to grant me leave so I can escort you to the altar and to your dear Ned's embrace."

"I hope the King allows it. An escort is easy to arrange, Arron can do that very well but I want you there to witness it all…"

Her brother smiled as he pulled her and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm sure Rhaegar will help…Anyway, have a nice and pleasant trip, dear sister."

"Thank you, Artie," she said as she kissed the cheek that Emy had not kissed. "Now you have been kissed by two beautiful girls."

"My day is brighter already." Arthur laughed loudly. "See you later Ash."

"Goodbye."

Ashara strolled to the ship that would take her to Gulltown, it was a Braavosi galley not as fancy as the one that brought her from White Harbor but the voyage would be smaller in length anyway. Once inside, she waved back to her brother who was still on the pier doing the same to her. _I'm coming, my sweet Quiet Wolf…_

**Robert Baratheon I**

Gates of the Moon, Vale, Year 282 AC

Robert still found it hard to believe the latest news that Jon gave him…His best friend, Ned the Quiet Wolf as people liked to call him was now betrothed to the Lady Ashara Dayne, the Dornish beauty…

He had found it strange when he saw both of them watching the jousts together after Ned's mysterious absence throughout the length of the tourney but to actually hear that his friend seduced such a gorgeous woman was…weird…Not that Robert had a problem with it, his friend deserved good things too, if the beauty liked Ned, then let her like him. Robert certainly wouldn't criticize her, especially knowing that she would be in good hands just as good old Ned. _Those teats, arse and pretty face…Robert approves it…_

He, on the other hand, found himself a bit overwhelmed...Robert had tried his best to convince Lyanna that he was her man, but for once in his life, a woman refuted him and it made him feel sad but at the same time, it gave him the strength to keep trying, Robert was not a quitter, no Baratheon was a quitter. Sure he was stupid at times…well more often than not…but he wanted to make it right, he wanted to settle down with Lyanna.

In fact, that was his wish ever since Ned opened up more regarding his siblings, how fondly he spoke of her, how she was a wild girl that loved to do boyish things like fighting with swords…that left Robert very curious about her, a girl that liked the same things as he was a rare find and the fact that she was his best friend's sister made her even more enticing. The more Ned spoke of her, the more Robert knew she was the one he wanted to be his wife and when he first saw her in person at Harrenhal, he was amazed. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world but she was pretty nonetheless and her daring expression made her more gorgeous. She was perhaps a bit too skinny and a bit too young as her breasts and behind were still growing but she made his heart melt…

But his biggest fear was to grow bored of her when she was his wife…he did not wish for that to happen especially when she was Ned's sister and a member of House Stark. Somehow he believed he would not grow tired of her because she liked the same things as he so he hoped he was right. She was everything he could ask for.

Another fear he had or rather something he would never forget was what his stupid cousin did to her at Harrenhal…crowning Lyanna instead of his own wife…Yet another spit coming for the Targaryens against House Baratheon. After his parents died to find that wimp a wife he still intends to somehow make Robert's betrothed a mistress…_You can look Rhaegar Targaryen, but you can't touch. I assure you that. If you dare lay a finger on her, I swear to the Gods I will kill you and I won't care if you are the heir or not._

Gods…now that cursed image of his parents' lifeless bodies being dragged out of the water was tormenting him once more…how his father never made him laugh again and how his mother never smiled at him or called him Bobby again…_No! No! I won't think of it again! I won't cry! Think about Lyanna…yes…I failed at Harrenhal but I will not fail at Brandon's marriage, I will get to know her and make her fall in love with me._

He had begun putting into practice what Ned told him about her, how she did not like to learn of his daughter Mya's existence or his vices…Robert made his very best to control his vices as unfortunately, he could not do anything about little Mya. Much to his surprise, he was enduring celibacy quite well…Yes, he still salivated when glancing some big teats and arses but he held his ground, even when the maids and wenches were in the mood to turn him around. He wouldn't succumb to his lust, for Lyanna, he would do anything.

Perhaps good old Ned could give him more advice…especially now that he was betrothed…Just the mere thought of the Quiet Wolf kissing the beautiful Ashara Dayne made Robert laugh loudly at the Great Hall which made everyone look at him like if he was Mad Aerys.

"Robert? Why in the Seven Hells are you laughing?" Asked Elbert. Jon's nephew was still recovering from the flu but he had come a long way from being bedridden and Robert was quite thankful for that.

"I was just imagining Ned and Ashara Dayne kissing each other…" he stated as he laughed more. "Do you think she will enjoy his maidenboy cock between her legs?"

"Not all women like men just for their cocks." Elbert retorted. "I think Ashara Dayne was looking for more than just sex when she accepted a marriage with him."

"Yes…you are probably right in that regard, Elbie." Robert agreed with a smirk on his lips as that bloody image didn't leave his mind. "But Gods didn't he score big with her?"

"Big? I don't think one could score higher than that."

Robert barked laughing again. "May the Gods be good to that man. And let Ashara bloody Dayne loosen his stern face a bit."

"Aye." Concurred Elbert. "And with this flu, I missed Willam's marriage…I'm so angry…"

"Bah, he won't be pissed at you," Robert assured while patting Elbert's shoulder. "Better to miss a wedding and live than attend and die."

"I like living very much, thank you." Stated the young Arryn. "At least I won't miss any more marriages."

Robert remembered that Elbert wasn't promised yet… "And you Elbert, when are you getting married?"

"You tell me." Blurted Elbert while rubbing his hair. "My uncle was trying to negotiate a marriage between me and either Cersei Lannister or Janna Tyrell, but the prospects don't seem to be going too well with either…"

"Perhaps you will marry a Valewoman?" Inquired Robert with a smile. "There are plenty of fine women around…"

"Maybe…" Nodded Elbert as he now rubbed his chin. "If it happens, then I hope it could be Grisel Waynwood or her sister Marla…maybe my cousin Meredith…"

"Your cousin?" Questioned Robert while remembering that plumped red-haired girl that was at Strongsong with her fat father when they visited with Jon. "Isn't she a bit too…plump?"

"She still looks hot to me." Elbert said in a defensive tone.

"Easy Falcon Boy." Robert laughed. "Whoever you fancy is your problem, not mine."

"You two." Called Jon as he entered the Great Hall of the castle. "It seems Ned has arrived."

"Ned has arrived?" Questioned Elbert with a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes he has nephew," Jon nodded. "I want us to go receive him."

"Jon, Jon…" Robert shook his head with a smirk. "You don't have to ask us that, we will go on our very own free will."

"We couldn't miss that solemn-faced man, could we?" Elbert agreed with a big grin. "I wonder if he is already smiling more often…"

"I think he might…" Robert proposed as Jon sighed and shook his head, then three of them left to meet Ned at the entrance to the castle.

To their surprise…he had his shy smile out already… "Jon, Robert," Ned said as he gave them a polite nod. He then unhorsed and walked in to shake hands with them. "And Elbert it's good to see you well."

"Ned the betrothed!" Robert shouted proudly as he clapped his friend's back and shook hands with him then he went on to laugh again. "I never thought I would see this day come…I'm so proud of you!"

"Calm down Robert." Ned spoiled his little outburst. "There is no need to make it such a big fuss."

"Who in the Seven Hells doesn't make a fuss when he is marrying Ashara Dayne of all people?" Asked Elbert with an aghast look. "If you go like that, she will find a paramour to replace you."

"I doubt that will happen…" Ned murmured with some cocky confidence. "But I will keep that in mind nevertheless."

"Now in all honesty Ned, I must congratulate you." Said Jon with a big smile. "I'm happy that it all worked well for you and her."

"Wait a minute…" Robert interrupted with a surprised face, the same one Elbert had. "You knew they were a thing before the raven came?"

"While you two were busy drinking and whatnot, I was watching Ned dance and laugh with the lady." Jon plainly stated. "Being sober has its advantages."

"But how did you know they were cooking something in there?" Robert insisted. "I mean it's a feast…men dance with women."

"I was young and handsome once." Jon sighed defeated. "Back in my days, I had all the ladies chasing me..."

"Wait what?" _Jon and ladies? What was this madness?_

"I never did more than…kisses but I did court a few damsels in my time…"

"Gods to think Jon was young once…" Robert murmured amused.

"Did you seriously thought I was born old?" Asked Jon indignantly. "For your information, I was as handsome as Elbert or Denys when I was young."

"Gods that must have been a long time ago." Added Elbert as they broke into laughter.

"Aye…now I'm an old fart…twice widowed…"

"Ah cheer up old man, we love you all the same, don't we?" Robert asked and three of them nodded in agreement.

"With all that happened, I forgot that during the winter the Eyrie is abandoned…" Ned commented slightly embarrassed. "I was tricking myself this entire time since Harrenhal…"

They all broke down into more laughter after Ned's comment. "It seems Ned has lost his wits because of a certain Dornishwoman…" Elbert commented with a big smirk.

"I like her already." Exclaimed Robert who was yet again laughing. The woman seemed to have a positive effect on Ned as he seemed loosened.

"Anyway, it's good to have your company again Ned." Jon said as he embraced his ward.

"It's good to be back."

"And when are you meeting your darling again Ned?" Elbert teased.

"She went with me to Winterfell to meet my father but left to be with Princess Elia when the new baby was to be born…by the way, do you happen to have information about this?"

"We seem to have a new Prince Aegon." Jon proclaimed. "The Princess seems to be bedridden though."

"I see…" Ned murmured. "Well, Ashara will come to Gulltown very soon to accompany us to Riverrun for Brandon's marriage."

"Oh, so she is coming here?" Robert stated amused. "That is interesting…I will be looking forward to seeing the two of you cuddling…"

"Robert…" Jon warned him.

"Sorry…"

"Come and get inside Ned, you could use some rest after the long voyage I'm sure." Jon suggested.

"That would be good." Ned agreed. "I'm very tired."

"The servants have prepared you a room and will take you there." The old Lord of the Vale said as he motioned for a servant to come. "In the meantime, these two could go have some practice in the yard with Nestor Royce…and leave you to rest."

"Alright…"

**Brandon Stark V**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Brandon, his sister, Ethan, Jeffory, and Kyle stood in front of the lifting bridge that granted one's access to the castle of Riverrun. They were waiting for the Tullys to acknowledge their arrival.

"Is Ser Brynden here as well?" Lyanna asked him.

"I'm quite sure he is," Brandon replied whilst glancing her. "He is very fond of his niece so I seriously doubt he would be missing her marriage."

"Will you fight him?" she asked shyly.

Brandon couldn't but laugh at her question. "And why should I fight him, dear sister?"

"Because I want to see him fight!" Lyanna uttered.

"You do?" he questioned smirking.

"Yes!" she insisted. "I would challenge him myself but I doubt he would accept as I'm a woman…"

"You never know Lya." Said Ethan. "He might accept."

"Even if Ser Brynden accepts, he is far too good for you all." Jeffory proclaimed as he grew impatient from the wait. "Gods, why are they taking so long?"

"Who said that he is better than us all?" Brandon asked indignantly. He was sure he could beat the Blackfish if need be.

"Says everyone who has a brain." Kyle said. _Kyle said this…Kyle of all people…_

"We shall see about that," Brandon said as he turned to his sister once more. "It looks like you are in luck, Lya, you are going to see the Blackfish fight."

"So you are going to challenge him for a duel?" Lyanna asked beaming.

"No little sister, I'm going to beat him in a duel." he said confidently. As he said that, the gates to the castle were finally lifted.

"Brandon!" Shouted Edmure, Catelyn's younger brother, a boy of nine, who came running to them, followed by a small retinue of soldiers.

"Look who it is!" Brandon shouted. "If it isn't my new squire Edmure!"

"Welcome back!" Edmure said happily. Brandon liked the lad as he reminded him of Elbert and even Ethan. He was a fun little child.

"Now I'm not the only one here Edmure, so you ought to greet everyone as well," Brandon informed the little boy. "Especially my sister, you have to be polite to the ladies."

"Sorry Jeffory, Kyle and Ethan." Edmure bowed in an apology. "And Lady?"

"Lyanna." His sister replied.

"Lady Lyanna."

"Just Lyanna is enough." she insisted. Here we go again with the lady thing… "Can we go inside now Edmure?"

"Yes, yes." he agreed. "Father told me to bring you all inside."

"Then lead the way champion of Riverrun." Brandon encored, making the little trout smile proudly.

"First the horses to the Master of Horse, please." Edmure demanded as a group of servants picked the reins of their horses. Then Edmure led them inside the triangular castle.

"It seems I'm already being replaced…" Murmured Ethan sadly.

"Don't worry Ethan." Lyanna cooed as she patted Ethan's shoulder. "He replaces us all with ease."

"You are so right Lya." Ethan agreed as Jeffory and Kyle nodded in affirmation.

"As if you all don't replace me too with ease." Brandon scoffed. "Traitors…" They all lolled their tongues at him before smirking at him…_This lot…_

Finally passing by the courtyard they arrived at the Great Keep, a triangular one, just as the castle…It seemed the Tullys were obsessed with triangles…Lord Tully, Ser Brynden, Cat and her sister Lysa were waiting for them inside. Lord Tully and Catelyn had smiles on their faces, Ser Brynden was indifferent and Lysa looked as if she was worried and almost frightened.

"Lord Brandon and Lady Lyanna welcome to our humble home of Riverrun." Said Lord Tully. "It's a big pleasure to have you both here, and My Lords too."

_I'm sure it is a pleasure for you…_ "The pleasure is ours, Lord Tully." he then turned to Catelyn his future wife. "Cat."

"Brandon." she responded with a polite nod and bright smile. As he glanced properly at her, he still found her beautiful, fair-skinned, long auburn hair and deep shining blue eyes. She was honorable and honest and tried hard to not be boring towards him. Yet…she seemed far too proud of her status and far too religious as well, to the wrong type of faith if she was going to be Lady of the North one day. Certainly, she would not react too well to the North and that worried him.

"It's a pleasure to see you once more," he said as he kissed her hand. "And Lady Lysa as well."

"Likewise." Scoffed Lysa. _What in Seven Hells is her deal anyway?_

"Cat, why don't you go and take a walk around the castle with Lord Brandon?" Lord Tully suggested before turning to Lysa. "Lysa will show the castle to Lady Lyanna and Edmure to the other lords."

"Certainly father." Catelyn nodded to her father once more. "Brandon would you please follow me."

"Lead the way My Lady." he smiled at her.

She led him outside of the Great Hall to the courtyard. "It has been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" Cat admitted shyly. "A few moons…"

"Aye." he agreed. "Last time we saw each other was in Harrenhal."

"Yes…" she agreed. "Where Prince Rhaegar…crowned your sister…"

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" he quickly told her, not wishing to hear about that inbred cunt's actions be it for the realm or not. "How have you been?"

She was a bit shaken by his little outburst but quickly composed herself. "I have been well enough, rather nervous due to our upcoming marriage though…" she confessed while blushing a bit of embarrassment.

He laughed at her confession. "You are certainly not the only one in that regard," he admitted. "I'm very nervous as well."

"I suppose it's normal…to feel this way…"

"I believe so."

She smiled and blushed a bit more, she somehow reminded him of Ned blushing at Ashara's teasing…

"BRANDON STARK!" Brandon looked at where that still to mature voice called or rather shouted for him, there stood a small guy around Ben's age but much, much smaller in size. Said guy had black hair and gray-green eyes weird eyes, he was skinny and looked harmless. Petyr Baelish…

"Baelish?" Brandon questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you shouting my name?"

"Petyr!" Called Cat worried. "What is the meaning of this?"

Baelish did not stop gazing Brandon, whatever this fool wished…it wasn't going to end well…for him of course… "Brandon Stark, I challenge you for Catelyn's hand!" _Called it…_

"What?" Asked Catelyn aghast. "Petyr have you lost your wits?"

Baelish had no brains it seemed… "Are you sure that you wish to do this Baelish?"

"Of course he doesn't Brandon!" Catelyn dismissed with a worried face. "He…"

"I'm certain Brandon Stark!" Petyr said with a big smirk on his lips. "I'm certain I will beat you."

"Then I accept your challenge," Brandon assured him. He wasn't going to dismiss a challenge just because he felt pity for the lad. If he did he would be considered a coward. "But when you lose, don't tell me I did not warn you."

"I shall not lose, barbarian!"

_Barbarian? He has got some big nerves… _"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Brandon barked angrily.

"Petyr don't disrespect my betrothal!" Catelyn hissed at him angrily. "And please stop this nonsense!"

"I will see you tomorrow Stark." Petyr the Little Cunt said as if he was superior to him. Clearly, this fool didn't know who had the better lineage of the two of them…

He left them and Catelyn looked frightened. "Brandon…This is all a misunderstanding…he didn't mean it…"

"Do you happen to love that prick?" he asked angrily. The way she looked at Brandon suggested she had a big crush on him but…you never know…

"No!" she almost shouted. "I...I love you, Brandon…Petyr has a crush on me but to me, he is nothing but a good friend, I have no feelings towards him but friendship…"

"Well, Baelish is going to get his arse kicked no matter what," Brandon assured her. "Maybe that will put some sense onto his head."

"Please Brandon, he is stupid but he is still a great friend of mine, so please don't kill him…" she pleaded while holding his hands. "My conscience will not be able to bear it…"

"I won't kill him," he assured her. "I'm simply going to show him the big difference between us and make him eat his own words. Winter is Coming."

* * *

**RedRat8: I think Robert and Lyanna could have worked quite well considering their similar tastes, I think she would have the freedom she desired with him but I also think she would tell him when he was doing nonsense.**

**mlkoolc86: Thank you for pointing it out, hopefully, it won't happen again. Regarding Lysa, for as much as Jon Arryn might have been a good man, he was very old, multiple miscarriages and living in King's Landing with Cersei tormenting you doesn't exactly leave you sane. I think Lysa could have turned out better with a younger Arryn or Jaime Lannister like Tywin and Hoster intended.**

**C. : I respect your opinion on the matter. Mine isn't too far away from yours overall.**


	31. Duels

++x++

**Brandon Stark VI**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Brandon was waiting patiently for Baelish to arrive for their duel, which the guy so desperately wanted to have. Somehow Brandon hoped the fool would see his own stupidity and don't even appear.

"Is this Petyr Baelish any good?" Asked an intrigued Kyle.

"Petyr is…pretty bad with the sword…" Edmure admitted sadly. "He struggles to defeat me most of the time."

"How old is he?" Ethan asked perplexed.

"Petyr is barely fifteen…" Replied Edmure.

"Fifteen namesdays old and he still struggles to beat a nine-year-old half-child?" Inquired Jeffory aghast. "Either Edmure is a master swordsman or Petyr is weak as shit."

"He stands no chance against Bran." Added Kyle with a smirk. "I would much rather see Brandon duel the Blackfish then this loser."

"Enough!" Said Brandon angrily. "He challenged me for a duel and he will have it."

"No need to be so angry about it…" Kyle scoffed. "You have this one on the pocket."

"Brandon…" Edmure began with a worried tone. "Petyr is a good friend of mine…do not kill him…please…"

Brandon turned to the little trout and gave him an assuring smile. "I won't kill him, don't worry," he assured. "I'm just going to give him some bruises so he stops being stupid."

Against Brandon's wish, Baelish appeared just as he finished talking…he wore only chainmail armor with an old chest plate and helmet…he wasn't even properly armored…_Gods…_

Ethan tried to give him his shield, but Brandon dismissed him and instead took off everything but his chest plate and helmet. This battle was already unfair as it was, there was no need for any more advantages. At least like this, Brandon could train situations where a fight had to be fought without a shield and proper armor so there was some profit in it.

"Brandon Stark." Replied the Valemen with disdain in his look once he stood in front of Brandon. For a starter house, he was more proud than most…

"Baelish," Brandon replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

"Then when you are ready." Brandon picked his sword from Edmure's hands. "I'm ready."

Baelish lost no time and charged at him with his sword in an uncoordinated slash. Brandon quickly blocked the charge and used the weak attack to give Baelish a shoulder tackle that sent him towards the floor. Baelish got up and positioned himself with the wrong footwork again, and once more charged horribly, Brandon dodged and managed to make him trip to the floor yet again by placing his feet in front of his.

"What do you guys think?" Brandon inquired his friends. "Did Baelish had enough?"

"No!" Baelish said stubbornly as he got up again. Couldn't he see he had no chance? Both in the fight and with Catelyn?

"Fine," Brandon sighed. "If you want to die so badly…" _Give up stupid and let us be done with this farse. _

With this Brandon took the initiative and began charging Petyr repeatedly, hitting the latter's shield with brute force, hoping to scare him into surrendering. His strength proved to be far too much for the skinny guy's shield which began breaking, taking the opportunity, Brandon kicked Petyr to the floor, making him lose the sword in the process.

"PETYR!" Screamed Lysa in agony as Catelyn held her back and Lyanna looked at him warily.

On the floor, Baelish crawled to his sword, but Brandon placed his feet in the sword making it impossible for Baelish to grab it. "Give up." Brandon demanded with a fierce look towards his opponent. _Give up fool!_

"No!" he shouted again, trying to take the sword from below Brandon's foot.

"You have no chance!" Brandon was now shouting at the stubborn fool. "Give up already!"

"Never!"

Suddenly he was rushed by Lysa Tully who seemed to be mad, if she could she would kill him then. "LET HIM GO YOUR MONSTER!" she hissed as she foolishly hit his chest plate with her hands making them get red. "LET HIM GO!"

The distraction allowed Baelish to recover his sword since Brandon loosen the grip he had on his foot.

"LYSA!" Screamed Catelyn as she grabbed one of her sister's arms and Lyanna grabbed the other. "Stop it!"

"Brandon!" Hissed Lyanna worriedly. "End this nonsense right now!"

"I'm trying but he just won't quit!" Barked Brandon towards his sister. He could end this fight but that was if killed Baelish and he didn't want to do that. "Baelish stop this nonsense, you have no chance of beating me and Catelyn doesn't love you so stop throwing your life away!"

"Your words Stark!" Baelish shouted. "I won't give up!" Then the skinny guy charged at him once more, and once more Brandon dodged. Brandon was so tired of this stupidity and angry as well, so he began charging towards Baelish without much caring anymore. One charge, a second one, a third, a fourth and a fifth and Baelish was completely out of his game, his shield was gone and he was right there, one slash and he would die…

"BRANDON!" Screamed Catelyn. This prompted Brandon to see the madness he was about to do…he almost killed the lad…_NO! What am I doing?_

Baelish being sneaky, hit him in the head with his helmet making Brandon flinch back with the impact. Baelish then moved in for the kill, but Brandon's reflexes were faster and so he sliced Baelish's chest with a heavy cut.

"NOOO!" Screamed Lysa in utter agony as she fell to her knees crying.

Petyr Baelish fell to the floor, his chest was bleeding heavily as Brandon's cut was so strong that it cut the old chest plate in half…_Fuck…_

"Get the Maester!" Screamed Lyanna. "Gods get the Maester or he will die!"

An hour passed since the duel ended or at least Brandon thought it did. He had gone to glance the Red Fork away from the castle and his deed…Lysa Tully crying made him feel unnerved.

"Bran…" His sister murmured as she took a seat next to him in the green grass of the current's right shore.

"I didn't want to kill him…" Said Brandon with no emotion in his face, he truly did not wish to kill the fool. He tried his best but he failed…

"I know." His sister replied as she patted his shoulder.

"He just wouldn't quit!" Brandon barked angrily. "Why fighting for someone who does not love him back?"

"Men are like that…" she replied. "I'm sure you would do dumb things for someone you love."

"I love no one." he confessed, feeling worst now that he said it.

"You love your family." she retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Or do you not?"

"I do…" he agreed. His family was everything to him, they were the pack after all. Even his father for as much as Brandon was angry with him currently. "Even father…"

"See? You would do stupid things for us all, your dear family." she smiled while patting his elbow with hers.

"I probably would…" he smiled too. "Something really stupid…so stupid that someone in the future generations would say, man what a stupid fool Brandon Stark was."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself, stupid." she quickly told him.

"I'm stupid."

"You are stupid…but my dear stupid brother." she leaned closer to his shoulder. "I like you more when you say stupid things…I love Ned for being the brooding one and that's enough of brooding brothers…"

Brandon began laughed loudly. "Maybe we are switching? I'm becoming the brooding one and he the cocky one?"

"Ned being cocky?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What world would that be?"

"I can't imagine that Dumb Wolf being cocky and smirking like a fool as I do." he concurred.

"That wouldn't be our Ned."

"No, it wouldn't." Agreed Brandon with a happier face. "Thank you for cheering me up Lya."

"I'm always there for my brothers," she assured him. "All of them."

"Do you think the sneaky bastard will survive?" Brandon questioned.

"He will, they Maester said so." Lyanna nodded. "I'm sure he will remain living for many more years."

"He was so desperate that he cheated!" Brandon growled.

"I know, I saw it." Lyanna nodded. "Yet he is young and stupid, and doesn't deserve to die yet."

"No, I don't believe so either." Brandon agreed.

"Brandon…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of taking a small retinue to go meet Ned at the Eyrie…" _Of course…_

"Why?"

"Your soon to be wife and her sister are boring…" she scoffed. "The only thing they do is embroidery and pray at the Sept…I hate both things."

"Lya you arrived yesterday…" Brandon tried to dismiss. "Cat likes to take walks by the riverside…I'm sure you will like it."

"But it's being too boring for me already!" she hissed. "If I can go and meet Ned, time will pass faster for me and Ned and Ashara are more interesting than the Tully sisters."

"You are going to bother the pair of them," Brandon told her. "And besides father told you that you had to stay here until he arrived."

"You left father in such bad terms and now you are obeying him?" she countered. _Gods be damned this she-wolf is way too smart at times._

"Lya…"

"Robert will…come with Ned too…maybe I could use this opportunity to…get to know him better…"

"Lya, you are not going to do that." he rolled his eyes at his sister's strategies. "We both know how you are."

"I will, I promise!" she tried to assure him. "I swear it by the Old Gods! Please brother, let me go…"

Brandon sighed and looked at her with a defeated look. "And what will I tell father when he arrives and doesn't see you here?"

"You were going to ignore him already," she answered. "Just do that."

"Gods, the length you go to have it your way…"

"Pretty please…" she begged with girly eyes...

"Fine!" he concluded with another sighed. "In a week's time, I will inquire Lord Tully for a retinue to lead you to the Vale so you can meet your betrothed and brother, but you shall do what the captain says until you are in Ned's control, understood?"

She beamed at his answer and gave him a big hug. "Yes! Thank you so much, big brother."

"But you must get to know Robert better!" he quickly told her. "For your trip to have a purpose in father's eyes besides annoying Ned and his lady love."

"I promise I will." His sister assured.

"I mean it!" Brandon insisted. "And in the meantime, you will have to spend time with Cat."

"Don't worry I will!" she hissed at her brother's insistence. "Even if it's boring…"

"Now…I think I need a cup of wine…where are the guys at?"

"Inside the castle," she told him. "Worried about you but too afraid to search for you."

"I will invite them for a drink then." he concluded.

"Don't you dare get drunk!" she warned him. "It would be a slight to Lord Tully."

"I won't." he replied. It took more than just a couple of cups of wine for him to get drunk.

"I mean it!"

"Spoiled brat…"

"Stupid…"

"I love you Lya."

"I love you too brother."

And so they returned to the castle embraced in a sibling hug and laughing with each other. _I may be a fool but at least I have my family._

**Lysa Tully IV**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Lysa remained by Petyr's side ever since he got unconscious in that stupid duel. She never left his side unlike Cat who only stayed for a few minutes and he did all this for her…Father did not spend too much there either, instead, she heard him rage about Petyr's behavior…her father was stupid really.

"Lysa I brought you some food…" Her uncle said as he entered Petyr's room and closed the door behind him. She smiled at him, he was the only one she still didn't hate.

"Thank you uncle." she said as she picked the bowl from his hand.

"The injury is pretty bad." Her uncle proclaimed but she knew this much already, both Maester Kym and Maester Luwin had to put patches all over Petyr's chest…she almost cried and puked at the sight of it, his bruise was disgusting. "But I'm sure he will make it."

"I hope so…"

She noticed that her uncle's expression was solemn and at first she thought it was concern for poor Petyr but…it didn't seem like it… "Listen Lysa…I…I know you have…feelings for Petyr but…"

That caught her off-guard, she wasn't expecting this… "How did you…"

"Find out? It wasn't too hard, whenever he gets hurt you almost cry, dear niece." Her uncle said with a shy smile. "I may not be married but I know a thing or two about love."

"I just…can't seem to make him love me as much as I love him…" she confessed tearfully.

"I think it's better that way…" _What?_ "Petyr is a nice lad but a troublemaker and of too low birth for you…"

"He is nobleborn!" Lysa hissed, now feeling betrayed by her uncle, he was the last one she trusted and now he did this...

"You are Tully Lysa, we may not be the oldest family but we are ancient nonetheless, House Baelish is not." Her uncle said as he knelt before her. "Furthermore I think you are capable of getting a better marriage. You are beautiful, you have two beautiful blue eyes and a beautiful and fiery red hair, you are kind and smart…"

"No one loves me uncle!" she screamed crying. "Nobody wants me! They all want Cat! Cat is the perfect one, not me! I'm just some Lord's second ugly daughter!"

"And do you think Petyr is different from the rest of those cunts?" Her uncle asked. "As far as I know he preferred Cat…he fought for her…not you…" Her uncle's speech was interrupted by her slap on his face, he was left speechless as he looked at her but she cared not, she wasn't thinking either so his look didn't affect her at all. "Lysa…"

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed angrily. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Lysa I…"

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT!" Her uncle sighed and then stood up. He sighed again and left the room. Lysa was tired of them all, they were all mean to her, they did not care for her, only the family's prestige mattered. She cried and cried for a very long time, cursing her miserable life.

"Ca…Cat…"

"Petyr?" Lysa asked, tears still in her eyes but somehow she was feeling much better now that Petyr was awake. "Oh, Petyr I was so worried about you…that stupid monster almost killed you…"

"Where is Cat?" he asked concerned and it made her angrier than what she was already.

"Petyr why must you care so much about her when she treats you so badly?" she asked indignantly and angrily. "I love you…"

He said nothing, he merely stayed quiet…Lysa contemplated the possibility of crying more but instead, she opted to do the only thing she could, prove him how much she loved him. She pulled her skirt up and took her smallclothes while Petyr's eyes bulged, then she climbed to his bed just as last time and kissed his lips. "Lysa?" he asked as he glanced her.

"I will make you forget about Cat, you won't need her when you have me…" she said as she kissed him again.

"Lysa…"

That day she gave herself to Petyr yet again but this time, he was sober enough to know it was her. Uncle Brynden knew nothing of love, he never married and so he could not give her advice, now she hated him even more than father, for everything he said to her.

**Aerys Targaryen II**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Aerys watched from the balcony of his room as the beautiful green flames consumed the ice by the mouth of the Blackwater. It had been a genius move to make the acolytes burn the never-ending wildfire pots to keep the peasants warm and stop them from getting sick with those awful diseases that could undermine his reign. A problem solved with clear results.

But he still had more problems that required being solved such as who was the Knight of the Laughing Tree, that traitor that escaped him and how to get rid of Rhaegar who he knew was conspiring against him despite not having the evidence to back it up…

Concerning the first problem, he was fully sure that the Knight was a Northerner but he had been thinking who it could be because most of them were taller than Aerys himself and the Knight wasn't. He remembered a few that seemed small like the youngest Stark, a dwarf man that was around them and the women, and from the women, he remembered the Stark bitch rather well.

She wasn't tall, she was quite small and by the looks of it, she was uncouth because the other memory Aerys had of her besides being crowned was her spilling her wine over her brother. Aerys had to admit that he laughed quite a lot at the sight. He also knew that Northerner women were proficient with weaponry so perhaps it was her…yet she was a daughter of a Lord Paramount betrothed to Steffon's son surely she would be more refined and…

But that was it! He could use this opportunity to disrupt the alliance in which Starks and Baratheons were in! By accusing the Stark bitch of being the Knight and thus forcing her to be judged…he could place bribed judges and manipulate the trial in his favor…the High Septon could be easily persuaded to help him if it meant weakening those Northern infidels…but then he had to deal with the rest of them…how could he weaken them without having them revolting…by making Rhaegar seem like the bad guy! Oh, this one was a genius move! By framing Rhaegar he could get rid of him while weakening the Starks and Baratheons at the same time…two birds killed with just one stone…

But how could Aerys frame the perfect Prince as they called his stupid son? Maybe if he sent some men after Lyanna Stark as her brother would marry the Tully bitch at Riverrun…they could kidnap her there…yes…and then Aerys could accuse his son of doing it…people would believe it because the fool crowned the Stark bitch Queen of Love and Beauty at Harrenhal…yes! This was a perfect plan!

But it needed something else to make it truly perfect…his son needed to be out of King's Landing and Dragonstone…the fool liked that cursed palace of Summerhall but that wouldn't cut it…perhaps he could force Rhaegar to go North in hopes of saving Lyanna Stark from an arrest…just the thought of seeing Rhaegar being found in the Riverlands or the North while everyone thought he kidnapped her was making Aerys cackle with amusement.

But this had to remain quiet…the fewer people that knew about it, the better, Aerys did not trust any of them, not even his incompetent Small Council. He could not leave a single trace of his involvement in the plot if he wished to get rid of his son. It had to be perfect. _They will know they can't mess with a dragon, Fire and Blood will come to them._

**Rhaegar Targaryen IV**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

His father had called Rhaegar to a meeting in his personal study…the invitation left Rhaegar uneased as his father never called him for such meetings so why was he now? Arthur followed him like a shadow that day as it was his job.

"I just don't understand why he wishes to have a talk all of a sudden," Rhaegar confessed to his friend. "It's leaving me uneased…"

"You are not the only one…" Arthur replied. "Just stay calm and focused and it will be fine."

"I know." They arrived at his father's study where Ser Gerold was already standing on guard. "Ser Gerold." Rhaegar acknowledged.

"My Prince." The Lord Commander bowed without moving from his place.

"I will stay here on guard," Arthur said. "Best of luck."

"Thank you." And so Rhaegar knocked on the door, hearing his father's authorization to enter right after. As he did enter, he noticed his father seated on his chair, unusually happy which left him even more uncomfortable. "Your Grace."

"Take a seat." His father commanded and Rhaegar did as he was told. "You must be wondering why I called you here."

He would be stupid if he wasn't… "I'm indeed curious."

"I have the pleasure of informing you, my son, that I have discovered the identity of the traitorous Knight of the Laughing Tree." What? How did he found out? Did Lord Varys tell him?

"My King I'm sure it was just a boy trying to be the next Ser Barristan…"

"Silence!" His father hissed angrily. "A boy or not he disobeyed a royal command therefore he is a traitor and must suffer the consequences of it."

"Surely he meant no harm, he merely got scared…"

"What if I told you he was…a woman…" _Oh Gods…_

"A w…woman?" he tried his best to sound surprised but he was more afraid than anything. "No…a woman wouldn't challenge three men for a joust, especially if she was that small."

"But it's more likely for a woman to be that small than a man wouldn't you agree? And judging by the sigil, a bloody laughing weirwood tree that was making fun of me, it ought to have been a woman as the rest of the Northerners were all too big." _Curse you Lord Varys, it's obvious my father is suspecting of Lyanna Stark. _"And I happened to have seen a Northern woman with the guts pull this off, me and you both…after all…you crowned her…"

"Lyanna Stark?"

"Indeed…your mistress of whatever she is…" His father said smirking.

"Father this is a very serious accusation, she is a Lord Paramount's daughter…" Rhaegar quickly said. "And she is not my mistress."

"I don't recall you caring about it when you crowned her." His father retorted and there wasn't much he could reply to that. "You have a big nerve to stand up against me when you are likely to be her accomplice admitting she is a mistress or not."

"Father I would never dare to betray you."

"I don't believe you!" His father hissed. "I know you have been conspiring against me ever since Duskendale, I know you want this throne but you will not get it."

"I swear it by the Old Gods and the New that I'm not."

"They say you are the perfect Prince, but should they know you as I do and they would be wishing for your useless mother to be my heir." _Mother would do a much better job than you and me… _"But it matters not, I have already commanded Ser Manly to send gold cloaks to bring Lyanna Stark here to be judged." _It can't be…_

"Father this is madness, Lord Stark will rise in rebellion and more will join him."

"Do you think I fear wolves?" His father inquired angrily. "A dragon does not fear weaker creatures such as wolves. If you fear them, then you are no dragon. The realm only has space for loyal servants, not traitors."

"Father you can't be serious! Just think about the consequences this may have." Rhaegar insisted completely abashed and worried at what disasters such action could produce. _It will cause a war…I must stop this… _"This is madness…"

"Well…if you got the fame already…better make it worth it." he laughed in rattling tone. "In all seriousness, I merely wish to judge her for her crimes not kill her, I can show clemency too." Rhaegar said nothing, he simply began planning his move. First, he would go save her, then he could use Lord Stark's anger in his favor and rise in rebellion against his father. He would have a very long time to fulfill the prophecies to face the Great Peril. "Are you listening or not?"

"I wasn't…paying attention…"

"Of course you weren't, you incompetent fool." His father spat out. "I dismissed you."

"Of course…may the Gods have mercy on our family."

"We are blessed by the Gods, they do not need to show us mercy."

As soon as he exited he called for Arthur to follow him and then he searched for Oswell as well and then he explained everything to them.

"Seven hells…if they catch her then we have a war…" Oswell said as he rubbed his chin. "Lord Stark will call his banners before he delivers his daughter…especially for such a stupid reason."

"And he won't be the only one calling for his banners either…my cousin will follow suit and then Lord Arryn and Lord Tully." Rhaegar added.

"But why would he tell you this?" Arthur asked. "And in his study? Doesn't it sound weird? I mean your father has a grudge against you."

"He knew it was Lyanna Stark, surely the Spider told him something." Rhaegar proclaimed. "It's a very serious threat, Arthur, this can lead to war."

"I'm not saying it's not a threat, I just find it weird that he told this to you, what does he gain from this?"

"Nothing…" It could indeed be a trap…but it was a real threat… "But it doesn't hurt to go check and have a talk with Lord Stark about it. Each of you will grab a horse and some loyal men and then we will ride straight to Riverrun."

"We will be outnumbered if a fight ensues…" Arthur warned.

"Come on Arthur, each of us is worth ten Gold Cloaks." Ser Oswell dismissed. "I'm not afraid of some Gold Cloaks and neither should you."

"Though we shouldn't be cocky, Ser Oswell is right." Rhaegar expressed his opinion on the matter. "I don't think my father sent a hundred Gold Cloaks so I think we should be fine. If not we can think about something else."

"We should send a raven to Lord Stark informing him of everything…" Ser Oswell suggested.

"No, it will be too risky." Arthur quickly dismissed. "He might raise his banners anyway. As much as I hate it, we must inform him personally and then use his forces to depose Aerys as quickly as we can, this has gone too far already."

"I couldn't agree more," Rhaegar concluded. "I will look for Jon, he will be covering us and keep an eye on my father."

"I doubt he can do much but okay..." Ser Oswell murmured. "Ah, it's Jon he will find a way around it."

"Let's hurry and stop my father from provoking a war." Rhaegar concluded.

"Aye."

* * *

**So I tried to expand the whole Rhaegar/Lyanna thing of my story, I don't like the most used way and Show canon way of how things went. Also, I think a cunning and mad Aerys is more interesting than just a mad Aerys. **

**Regarding Lysa, I think young Lysa and AGOT Lysa are two different people. I think she was a shy and unconfident girl that felt jealous for her sister because everyone preferred Catelyn and then she got a bad outcome in life, an outcome that made her crazy. But I may be nice to her...so she becomes more than a crazy woman.**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	32. Inn Of The Crossroads

++x++

**Eddard Stark XIV**

Gulltown, Vale, Year 282 AC

Ned was pacing from one side to the other in the docking area of Gulltown. He was filled with anticipation as he was desperate to see Ashara again. In fact, he was so desperate that he arrived in the town much early that what he should and thus he, Robert and Elbert had to take residence in the local inn. Ned didn't ask for them to come but they were very adamant about teasing him and meeting her properly, to see the woman who made Ned be a less brooding bastard…

Robert who loved inns quickly got tired of them and asked if they couldn't ask Lord Grafton for better rooms something both Ned and Elbert dismissed. For one, Ned didn't wish to overbear the man with last-minute expenditures and for two it was known that House Arryn and House Grafton were not especially in good terms with each other. From what Ned knew, Lord Grafton asked Jon to help him in a dispute with Lord Royce but Jon helped the Royce instead because he felt Lord Grafton was the one wrong. Since then things are as they are now.

Speaking of Jon…Ned was now remembering the conversation he had with him just before he left the Gates of the Moon regarding Harrenhal…

* * *

_"What is that you wish to talk about Ned?" Jon inquired as they took seats in Jon's private study._

_"About Harrenhal and the alliance you, my father and Lord Tully have." he said, going straight to the point he wished to clarify._

_"How did you…"_

_"Know?" Ned finished his foster father's sentence. "Lyanna heard you talking with the Crown Prince and Lord Tully in Harrenhal's Godswood, about the Crown Prince wishing to depose his father while you and Lord Tully wished to make Robert, King..."_

_"Your sister should be more careful Ned," Jon warned him. "Eavesdropping could lead to serious problems."_

_"She definitely should, Jon." Ned agreed. "But that wasn't my question."_

_Jon gazed him for a while, before sighing in defeat. "The plan or at least the one me and your father conjured was to support Prince Rhaegar if he indeed showed interest in deposing his father. Yet Lord Tully grew greedier and bolder and wanted more than what the Prince was offering so he thought that Robert could give him more favorable rewards."_

_"But Robert is not fit to occupy such a position. It's not something he wants either." Ned said amazed at Lord Tully's plan._

_"I know Ned, but Lord Tully does not." Jon clarified. "Lord Tully thinks that Rhaegar has madness within him as well which by all means is a possibility but I'm sure it's mostly for the rewards that he wanted Robert as King."_

_"So in the Great Council Rhaegar wished to convene…" Ned began. "Who would you have cast your vote on?"_

_"Rhaegar."_

_"So my sister wasn't right, but wasn't totally wrong either…" Ned murmured. "Gods be damned."_

_"What did your sister do with that information, Ned?" Questioned Jon worriedly. "Did she told anyone else?"_

_"She…she thought you, Lord Tully, Robert, and Bran would cast a vote on Robert so she told the Prince…"_

_"She did what?" Jon asked aghast._

_"She doesn't want to be a Queen." Ned justified her action, just as she had told him. "She did what she thought would save her from such an outcome."_

_"By the Seven…so that's why he stopped the Great Council." Jon led his hand to his forehead. "But why did he crown her? Because she told him?"_

_"Ashara said he lost the notion of what to do and couldn't think properly so he crowned her as he could not crown his wife."_

_"Seven Hells…" Jon sighed defeated as he rubbed his face with his hands. "So much planning for nothing…Did you happen to tell this to your father?"_

_"No, I have not."_

_"This has literally become a communication nightmare," Jon proclaimed. "We have to make this work somehow and for that, we need better communication."_

_"I couldn't agree more Jon." Said Ned in approval._

_"Neither I nor your father wish to have Robert as King," Jon confessed. "We don't criticize his inheritance, but being King is too much for him."_

_"Aye, I agree."_

_"We wanted Rhaegar but if he proves himself to be stricken by madness as well, then we will have to do with his newborn son Aegon…"_

_"You wish to place a newborn child as King?" Ned inquired surprised._

_"We need to consider all options Ned," Jon explained to him. "When I arrived here I immediately sent a letter to your father, sponsoring your marriage to Lady Dayne as she is connected to Princess Elia…"_

_"Wait, what?" Ned asked completely caught off guard. He had no idea Jon had a hand in his marriage…_

_"It's what you heard, she can be used to better coordinate our actions with the Prince or his son…" Jon elaborated. "Besides, both you and her are interested in each other so I said it fits everyone."_

_"I don't know what to say…" So this was why his father accepted so fast…because Jon intervened…_

_"Just go along with it, I doubt you oppose my solution…" Jon said chuckling._

_"I certainly don't…" Ned agreed shyly. "But my siblings and I…we want to be informed of everything, we deserve as much, we are adults after all." _

_"We felt that if we told you the secret could spread…Not that someone with knowledge in politics can't see that something is wrong here…" Jon rolled his eyes. "But alas you are right, it was wrong of us to say nothing to you all."_

_"We can keep secrets and will keep this one too." Ned assured._

_"I believe that we should all have a large meeting at Riverrun once your brother is married, where we provide you with all the details and we will discuss with your future wife what course of action we should take to depose King Aerys," Jon suggested. "What do you think of it?"_

_"I think it's a good solution." _

_"Then I will send a raven to your father with haste before he can leave Winterfell. He will understand everything."_

_"Thank you, Jon."_

_"Not a problem Ned." Jon smiled. "Lack of communication has gone too far and now we have no more time to waste to save the realm from chaos._

* * *

"Hey, Ned?" The voice was Robert's and he was shaking Ned up from his thoughts. They had been watching the ships arrive by the docks hoping to see a ship deliver the Star of Dorne. "Isn't that your lady love in the ship that just arrived? She is wearing a purple tunic…House Dayne surely loves purple right?"

A woman with black hair and wearing purple was, in fact, exiting the large ship that just arrived. Like on that day they spent together and confessed their feelings towards each other, she had her hair tied in a ponytail which made it a bit harder to see if it was her or not but by spending a little bit watching her he knew it was her. "It's her indeed." he murmured to his two companions. "Thank the Gods."

"Oh, his lady love has finally arrived…" Elbert commented with a big smirk that made Robert laugh. "Don't get all emotional on us Ned."

"I will not, but I'm not going to stay here listening to your foolishness either." he assured them as made his way to the pier where Ashara would disembark upon.

As soon as she took notice of him, she smiled and waved at him, besides also trying to leave the ship faster but due to the large crowd that was exiting, she did not succeed. When she stepped onto pier, she managed to find an opening in the mass of passengers and rushed towards him, jumping on top of him, but unlike last time she tried the trick, he was expecting her and did not fall.

"Oh my sweet Quiet Wolf I have missed you so much," she said as she kissed him multiple times in the lips, in the cheeks, everywhere she could. She didn't seem to care that they were in public with many people looking at them surprised. "You have no idea how much."

"I believe I do have an idea," he assured her with a shy smile. "I think I missed you just as much if not more." And he finished by planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Oh my sweet Quiet Wolf…" she cooed while rubbing her soft cheek on his.

"Now shall we get going, so we don't miss my brother's marriage?" he questioned, despite enjoying that very moment…

"We should." she agreed with a smile. "Gods I missed you so much."

He noticed Robert and Elbert with big smirks in their lips, commenting the sight they were certainly enjoying…He carefully placed her back on the floor and led her towards them. "Ashara, you already met Robert at Harrenhal." Ned said as he pointed towards his best friend.

"Indeed I have," she replied. "A pleasure to see you once more, My Lord."

"Bah, My Lord is too formal for my best friend's future wife." Robert scoffed. "Please call me Robert or Rob or Bobby." Robert said with a big smile as he kissed her hand.

"Robert then…"

"Fair choice Lady Ashara." Robert agreed.

"And this one is Elbert, Lord Jon Arryn's nephew, and heir." Ned introduced.

"My Lady Ashara Dayne." Elbert said as he planted a kiss in her hand too.

"Lord Elbert, a pleasure to get acquainted with you," Ashara replied in a nod. "I'm delighted to have such a warm welcome, thank you so much."

"And I'm delighted, glad and proud that our brooding Ned has finally found a fair lady for himself." Robert proclaimed as he clapped Ned's back starting his booming laugh right after.

"I'm more than a pretty face, Robert," she countered. "Our Ned saw that and as such, he deserved a reward, as all good people should."

"Sharp tongue…" Elbert murmured before whistling and Robert merely laughed more.

"Ashara," he called before his friends were placed in their place by Ashara's sharp tongue. "We have horses ready for our ascent, but only three, so…you will have to come with me in Brooding…"

"Oh, I like your way of thinking…" Robert and Elbert whistled at her comment and he blushed hard at his…weird plan..._I shouldn't have thought of this…I'm a bloody fool… _"Come on boys, does a woman have to pull you all over those mountains by herself?"

"Ned…" Called Elbert when Ashara moved a little bit in front of them, contemplating the town. "Are you sure you going to handle her properly? Cause that's…a woman…"

"If I handle you, Robert and my siblings, I think I will do just fine." he assured them.

"Point taken." Elbert nodded.

Robert burst into a laugh yet again. "I seriously like this woman a lot already." When Ned glanced at him with a killing stare, Robert did not falter and kept laughing. "Relax Ned, I mean the way she makes you loosen up, I won't steal her from you."

"I…" Ned felt bad for his jealousy as soon as Robert said that he did not wish to steal her. _I have grown way too territorial ever since Harrenhal…_

"No problem Ned," Robert assured as he clapped Ned's shoulder again. "A wolf needs to show the stags who is the boss, heh?"

"Better place everyone in their respective places right from the start." Elbert added with a smirk.

"Aye." Robert agreed while clapping Ned in the shoulder yet again.

When they returned to the inn, they went straight to the stables and mounted on their respective horses. Both he and Ashara jumped on to Brooding's back and he blushed when she wrapped her arms around his wrist, tightly…_I don't understand myself sometimes…I have seen her naked twice and had sex with her once and I still blush like a maid…_

"I missed this feeling so much…" she confessed while resting her head against his shoulder. "Touching you…feeling you…"

"Me too..." he assured her.

"Love is in the air…" Elbert sang while Robert was laughing amused. "It's as lovely as the maiden fair…"

"Oh jealously why thou?" Ashara sang in a sweet melodic voice, interrupting Elbert's singing as if she had this plan for so long... "I can't seem to get rid of you, no matter what I seem to do."

"What the…" Elbert spat out amazed just like the rest of them.

"Damn Elbie you got owned there!" Robert laughed as he was having the time of his life.

"Damn indeed…" Elbert muttered.

Ashara just laughed at their reaction. "Do you like my new song Ned?" asked her, when he glanced her. "I called it…A Hawk's Jealous Ballad…"

"I like it very much." Ned replied with a smile, as from the corner of his eyes he could see his friends grumbling and laughing. _I love my Shining Star._

**Lyanna Stark VIII**

Near the Inn of the Crossroads, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Lyanna rode Winterstorm as freely as she could, taking advantage of the opportunity that Brandon gave her. Enjoying what could only be her last time as free as this, that is if Ned wasn't right…_will Robert give me the freedom to ride my horse as I please?_

"Milady!" Barked the old sergeant of the mix retinue of both Stark and Tully guards that Lord Tully and Brandon arranged to take her to the Vale. "Milady should not move with such haste, there are robbers in these roads!"

"You all ride too slow." she plainly said. "I wish to ride fast otherwise I won't enjoy the trip."

"Seven save me, I never seen a lady riding so fast on a horse." One of the soldiers confessed. "Milady is something else entirely."

"I'm no lady," she told him. "But I accept your compliment."

"Ya look like a lady to me." Replied another soldier, a red-haired guy with many freckles in his face.

"I'm indeed a woman but not a lady." she insisted. Perhaps it was much for these soldiers to comprehend, they were smallfolk and they were instructed to address and treat every highborn woman like a lady.

"That all sounds too confusing for me." Said yet another soldier proving her point. "With all due respect but ya highborn are too confusing."

"Do tell me about it." she agreed. "I never understood them either."

The Tully soldiers began laughing at her reply, but the sergeant didn't seem too happy…if she was to guess he would tie her and prevent her from riding more.

"So if we can't call ya milady, milady, what are we to call ya?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Lyanna is enough." she replied.

"Mila…Seven take me…Lyanna…" The sergeant was now both confused and angry. "When we enter the Vale, you must, by all means, remain close to us. The Mountains Clans are too dangerous even for a fully armored man."

"Do not worry, I shall behave as expected of me once we enter the High Road," she assured the older man. "But as of now, I wish to take advantage of the little freedom I was given."

"If the other one was like you, we would be in trouble…" One soldier said, referring to Petyr Baelish the man her brother almost killed. Apparently, he had to return to his lands in the Vale because there was a problem there for him to resolve…at least that was the official version of why he was accompanying her but she suspected it had to do with that stupid duel more than anything.

She tried to have a conversation with him once or twice, hoping to…make him feel a little better but he said nothing in return and looked at her with nothing but disdain as if he hated her with everything he had inside him…she understood it was better to leave him brooding alone than do anything.

She commanded Winterstorm to increase his pace once more and there she went riding like the wind towards the Inn of Crossroads. _I wish I could stay like this forever…at Winterfell too…with my brothers…_

Later that day, they arrived at the Inn of the Crossroads. Although they could still advance further and perhaps enter the Vale before sundown, the sergeant insisted on staying in the inn for the night and she didn't complain about it, the man had had enough of her already. When she entered the inn, she noticed that it was quite crowded compared to the last time she had been there with her brothers…A further examination, led her to see that these people were Gold Cloaks from King's Landing…but…what were they doing so far away from the capital?

As she took a seat with her retinue, she couldn't help but notice some of the Gold Cloaks glancing towards her from afar…murmuring something to the others and soon she had them all gazing her which promptly sent a shiver down her spine…she had a bad feeling about it…

Despite being worried, Lyanna began enjoying a nice conversation with the soldiers, some were brutes but many were kind and funny towards her, accepting her as Lyanna and not as a lady just as she told them to. Petyr Baelish remained even broodier than Ned, seated on a corner alone…she felt pity for him and contemplated trying to have a conversation with him again…

Suddenly, two Gold Cloaks rose from their seats and made their way towards her. All the others stood behind, watching… "You have yourselves Stark banners." Said one of them. "Who is in charge around here?"

"Is there a problem Ser?" Asked the sergeant as he glanced his men.

"State your business with the Starks." Insisted the Gold Cloak.

"I serve Lord Tully and you are in his lands." Retorted the sergeant. "I have no obligation to tell you whatever orders he gave us."

"What's her name?" The Gold Cloak pointed towards her and she grew worried.

"She is Lady Lyanna of House Stark." Replied the sergeant. "She is the daughter of Lord Stark and she is in our protection."

"Not anymore." The Gold Cloak proclaimed. "She is coming with us."

"Why is that?" Questioned the sergeant and she had the same question. Why would she need to go with them?

"We have no obligation to tell you whatever orders we have." Came the reply which was also mocked the sergeant. "Now hand her over or face the consequences."

There was a moment of tension before the sergeant and his men unsheathed their swords and killed the two Gold Cloaks, this action made the other Gold Cloaks rise and do the same.

"Milady, you must leave." Demanded the sergeant. "They are far too many for us to take."

"I can't leave you all to die here." she hissed. "It's not fair!"

"You can and you will." Shouted the sergeant as he engaged a Gold Cloak. "Bart, Rodrik take her away now! Joseth, Myles take the other one."

"Yes, sergeant!" Shouted one of them. "Milady come with us."

"But the sergeant!" she screamed. "I can't let him die…"

"Your safety is the most important thing for us, milady." Said the other as he picked her arm and both of them led her outside to the stables where their horses were against her will. They ran to fetch the horses and she managed to jump onto to Winterstorm but the Gold Cloaks being in a larger number, had already killed the rest of her retinue inside and were outside too…

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Shouted one of those damned Gold Cloaks.

Bart and Rodrik engaged the many Gold Cloaks but were easily slaughtered, she commanded Winterstorm to ride away, she had to get away from them…A few of the Gold Cloaks pulled bows and quickly pointed them towards her.

"LOOSE!"

She heard Winterstorm screech in pain as multiple arrows had pierced his back, making him trip in a big rock and then fall with her being sent flying a yard or more…hitting the ground too hard and likely breaking something in her back…the pain she began feeling was unbearable and she began crying…she was going to die…

"One of you go ahead and contact the captain up the Kingsroad!" she heard them shout. "Tell him we got the wolf bitch the King wants." _Why does he want me? Did he found out I was…_

"Ser." Called another. "Who are those coming this way?"

"Shit…" Said the one in charge. "It's the Prince…he indeed came…"

"What do we do?"

"Ride as fast as you can and warn the captain of what I told you to and that the Prince is here! GO ON!" From the corner of her eye, while she struggled to remain conscious, she saw the Gold Cloak picking a horse and riding away. Soon the pain was so great that she felt herself fainting…_Ned…Bran…Ben…father…help me…_

**Arthur Dayne V**

Inn of the Crossroads, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Arthur, Rhaegar, Oswell and four loyal Gold Cloaks arrived at the Crossroads Inn where it was a bloody mess already, two dead Tully soldiers on the floor, a tumbled horse and Lyanna Stark a little bit ahead of said horse unconscious or even dead…When they set the course of their riding towards the damned inn they weren't expecting to find Lyanna Stark there, it was if she came right into the hornet's nest.

They were received by some arrows being shot but luckily none of them were shot. "Oswell, fetch Lyanna Stark, see her condition and take her to safety." Commanded Rhaegar.

"As you wish." Oswell nodded as they dismounted their horses, all of them but Arthur unsheathing their swords ready for a fight. The distances they made prevent the bows from being effective so the Gold Cloaks threw them down.

"My Prince we have orders from the King to take her to him." Said the sergeant of the Gold Cloaks.

"And I order her to be left alone." Rhaegar countered. "We all serve the realm so let us live another day to do just that."

"The King's order comes before the Prince's." Said another Gold Cloak.

"So you are all disregarding my command?" Questioned Rhaegar.

"His Grace gave us the order to bring him Lyanna Stark and we intend to carry it on." The sergeant of the Gold Cloaks insisted.

"Then we have no other choice but to fight…" Rhaegar concluded.

"Even if we die here, we are but a token rearguard force." The sergeant explained. "Our captain commands another thirty Gold Cloaks up ahead the road and he will come very soon so best defeat us quickly."

Arthur didn't know if it was bluff or not but honestly he didn't wish to know. "Arthur! Get ready to fight!" Rhaegar commanded and as there was no other choice to solve this. Arthur unsheathed Dawn from its scabbard and blade shone as bright as the sun causing trouble of sight in the Gold Cloaks from a bit until they adapted to the brightness.

"We have the numbers!" Shouted one of the Gold Cloaks. "Let's surround them!"

"AYE!" And with that, Arthur now had to face four Gold Cloaks by himself, but his companions weren't in much better condition, Rhaegar had three to face while the Gold Cloaks loyal to Rhaegar had to face one each. Oswell did not participate in the fight as he was inspecting and protecting the fallen Lyanna Stark.

Arthur had no trouble cutting a Gold Cloak who attacked him without thinking, a fatal mistake in a fight. Two others followed the first, they hoped to cut him off at the same time or weaken his ability to respond but Arthur knew that his opponents could take advantage of this universal weakness and therefore he had a plan already conceived long ago against such threats. First, he inclined his sword upwards, blocking both attacks, then took a step to the left, rotated his body in that direction and cut one of the two. Standing behind the one that was left, he stabbed him in the neck once the man turned.

The last opponent tried to cut him from behind, taking advantage of Arthur being distracted but the Stony Dornish, who had trained against such foul attacks, once again tilted Dawn up, blocked, took a step to the left and sliced his enemy. Having finished his opponents, Arthur looked towards his companions to see how they were faring…

It seemed only Rhaegar was left having killed one Gold Cloak but having to fend against another new one. Arthur noted that his friend was having difficulties…Two other Gold Cloaks were now walking towards Oswell and Lyanna so the other Kingsguard knight unsheathed his sword and braced himself for combat. "Don't worry about them Oswell, I will take care of them." Arthur proclaimed as he walked towards them too.

"Be careful then."

Arthur took control of the fight instead of waiting for them to attack. Once in a close distance to his opponents, he rotated his sword and went for a diagonal cut on the right side of his opponent. As his cut was blocked, he whirled Dawn around, kicked the Gold Cloak's leg and then tackled him, making his enemy fall backward allowing him to stab him.

The last one left proved a tough opponent for he seemed to know what he was doing and so he dodged almost all attacks and those he did not dodge only caused minor bruises. Dawn was a long and heavy sword and so its user had to conserve energy as efficiently as possible so unless Arthur wished to be tired out, he needed another strategy…

He found it by encircling his opponent, who obliviously followed his movements. It seemed that the Gold Cloak left a small opening near his left thigh so Arthur had to capitalize on this finding. He made a sudden move by raising Dawn as if he were going to cut from up to the ground and as the Gold Cloak pulled his sword up to block, Arthur moved in a semicircle to his opponent's left finding the best position to pierce his opponent and delivered the fatal blow, killing the stubborn Gold Cloak.

Meanwhile, Rhaegar managed to get rid of the last Gold Cloaks, but with some struggle. "Seven Hells…" Muttered Rhaegar, worn out. "It has been far too long since I fought with such intensity…"

"You don't practice enough." Arthur scoffed. "No wonder you are rusty."

"Look who is talking…" Rhaegar puffed. "How many did you take down? Five?"

"Six…"

"Six…" Rhaegar lifted his hands. "Are you even human Arthur?"

"I do believe I am." Arthur replied chuckling.

"You two!" Called Oswell as he lifted Lyanna Stark from the floor in a weird manner. "By the looks of it, she fell from that fallen horse and hit her back onto the floor, it's all red…"

Both he and Rhaegar watched the uncovering back of Lyanna Stark and it was indeed red…muscular injuries…if she had her muscles like that…her bones wouldn't be much better. "Did she break anything?"

"She might have," Oswell admitted. "She fainted a while ago and by the looks of it, she will need rest and milk of the poppy."

"Put her onto my horse's back." Rhaegar commanded as he approached the horse that was in the ground and Arthur followed him. It had arrows struck on its back but the worse thing was that its leg was broken and he couldn't get up again…if it couldn't get up then it couldn't eat and if it couldn't eat than he couldn't survive long.

"Poor horse…" Murmured Arthur sadly of course. "It won't last long…"

"Better put him out of his misery…" Oswell suggested as he placed Lyanna Stark where Rhaegar told him to.

"Shall I do it?" Inquired Rhaegar glancing him. "Or do you want to do the deed?"

Arthur glanced the poor horse once again…and…he really couldn't do it… "Do what you must…"

"Alright…" And so Rhaegar ended the horse's suffering. "Rest in peace…" They all said in chorus.

"So what are we to do now?" Asked Oswell. "We are just three and with an unconscious woman to protect…we can't seriously face thirty Gold Cloaks when we struggled so much against a dozen of them."

"And she needs a place to rest and heal…" Rhaegar added.

"Should we take her to Riverrun?" Proposed Arthur as he watched a cloud of dust appear on the horizon…only horses could make such a cloud... "Brandon Stark is marrying there…is it them who are coming?" he asked pointing in the direction he was looking at.

"Shit…" Muttered Oswell worried.

"Gods be damned…let's retreat!" Rhaegar commanded.

"To where?"

"I say we go south towards the Kingswood to fool them." Suggested Rhaegar. "We can then stop by Summerhall or Griffin's Roost to contact Jon and make him inform Lord Tully and Lord Stark that the latter's daughter is safe but injured and it was all due to my father's action."

"Summerhall is bit…bad for this situation…it hardly has anything there…" Arthur pressed forward.

"I know the area around Summerhall as the back of my hand, I know offroad tracks that will allow us to lose them," Rhaegar assured. "Besides it's just a couple days of riding to Griffin's Roost."

"I say we go there, King Aerys will be thinking that we went to Riverrun or something of the sort and will not expect to find us south," Oswell explained. "Once we get rid of those cunts we are safe."

Somehow Arthur had a bad feeling about this plan but it did have some fundament. "Alright, let us get the Seven Hells away from here."

"We must ride as fast as we can," Rhaegar commanded as he jumped to his horse. "We need to lose them as quickly as possible to make sure we have no company at Summerhall."

"To the horses then!" Oswell proclaimed as he lifted his hand and pointed to the sky.

**Brandon Stark VII**

Near the Inn of the Crossroads, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Brandon, Ethan, Kyle, and Jeffory were riding hard on their way to meet his father by the Kingsroad after a raven from Moat Caillin arrived a few days ago. Apparently, his father had no wish to pass by the Twins to meet old Walder Frey so he was going to avoid the shortest route to Riverrun. Brandon couldn't blame his father, the old fart's reputation said a lot…

His conversation with Lya the other day made him understand that he loved his family above everything else so he decided that rather than being angry with his father, the best course of action was to ask him about everything hence why he was on his way to meet him. Lord Tully and Cat didn't seem too fond of the idea but he cared not of what they thought, they couldn't stop him from meeting his father so tough luck for them.

And it was at that moment, as they approached the Inn of the Crossroads that they noticed a huge commotion outside of the building. "What is happening over there?" Questioned an intrigued Kyle.

"Likely there was a fight…" Jeffory suggested. "The Inn of the Crossroads is famous for its many fights, countless people die there every year."

"Well we have to stop there and wait for my father so I guess we can see what happened," Brandon said. "Maybe we can be of help somehow."

Jeffory and he left the horses in Ethan and Kyle's care and approached the big crowd of people. There was a huge pile of dead Gold Cloaks which Brandon found more than odd as they never left King's Landing. _What in Seven Hells are they doing so far from the capital?_

"What happened here?" Jeffory inquired the crowd.

"Stark…" Brandon looked to who talked as he felt he knew the voice and much to his surprise, he found Petyr fucking Baelish there…he was supposed to be with his sister on their way to the Vale so what was he doing there?

"What are you doing here Baelish?" Brandon asked as shivers went down his spine. If Baelish was here, then his sister had to be as well but he didn't see her… "Where is my sister?" Baelish pointed towards another pile of bodies and… "No…NO!" This pile was made of Tully and Stark soldiers those that had gone with Baelish and Lya…was she there amongst them?

"They ruined my inn!" Cried Masha Heddle, the innkeeper who tried to seduce him multiple times.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Brandon asked shouting, scaring everyone in the process. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?" he asked once more now approaching Baelish angrily. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen took her…after…a fight with the Gold Cloaks…" Baelish replied scared of him.

Brandon clenched his fists in anger, he was boiling now, he could feel it. Rhaegar fucking Targaryen took my sister…MOTHERFUCKER! "AAAARRCH! IF THAT CUNT THINKS HE CAN TAKE MY SISTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT HE IS VERY WRONG!"

"Brandon you ought to calm down and watch your words…" Jeffory warned. "It's the Crown Prince we are talking about…"

"FUCK HIM! I CARE NOT IF HE IS THE CROWN PRINCE, HE CAN'T KIDNAP MY SISTER!" Brandon spat out.

"Perhaps it's a misunderstanding…" Jeffory insisted as he turned towards Baelish. "Baelish please tell me she wasn't kidnapped…and it's all a lie to make Brandon angry after that stupid duel of yours…"

Brandon's gaze fell onto Baelish once again, the Valemen hesitated and from some seconds…he thought Baelish's eyes were smiling…surely his anger was making him see things that were not true… "I'm afraid…it was what happened…" Baelish replied. "As I said…there was a battle here between the Prince and the Gold Cloaks and then he left with Lyanna, unconscious on the back of his horse…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT INBRED SHIT!" Brandon roared.

"What about you goodwoman Masha," Jeffory asked the innkeeper this time but it was only making Brandon angrier because he refused to believe that inbred shit would kidnap his sister. They were wasting time here now. "Was Lyanna Stark kidnapped?"

"I don't know milords…I just saw a fight and then all these bodies…I can confirm the Prince and two Kingsguards were here and left…with her…"

Brandon ran towards Wildbeast and jumped onto its back. "GET ON THE HORSES!" he commanded. "WE ARE GETTING MY SISTER BACK!"

"Shouldn't we wait for your father?" Kyle asked shyly.

"No, we need to hurry, the more time we give that inbred shit the worse." Brandon dismissed. "To King's Landing, now!"

* * *

**RedRat8: Well a sane person is always better than an insane one...**

**mlkoolc86: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**raw666: I admit I haven't read Robb Returns yet, I have read TV Tropes about it once but perhaps I will give it a try since it was Robb who brought me into fanfiction. The Lyanna/Rhaegar you describe seems quite similar to my version though Lyanna would never have freedom with Rhaegar not when he has so many responsibilities.**

**Anyway, our good friend Petyr Baelish plays a bigger role in the whole kidnapped affair as I intended originally. The chapter got too big but not big enough to split in two according to my criteria. Perhaps once I finish the improved version I come back to this chapter to split it. On another note, I have finish rewriting half the chapters of the original draft and I'm aiming to finish by June? So let's hope I make it.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a good day.**


	33. A Brother's Rage

++x++

**Rhaegar Targaryen V**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

"It looks like we lost them for good." Oswell proclaimed as they saw Summerhall in the distance, a couple of minutes away from their position. "Bloody fools wouldn't leave us alone."

"The plan seemed to have worked…" Rhaegar murmured to Arthur…a little cockiness was not harmful…

"As you say." Arthur scoffed. "Let's just find a bed for her to rest in. I'm afraid of her condition, she hasn't wake up yet..."

That was a pressing concern they all shared, they had galloped at full pace from the Inn of the Crossroads to here and they took quite some time to do so but Lyanna Stark was still asleep. "Let us go."

Once they entered the palace's rebuilt area, they placed Lyanna Stark on the most comfortable bed they could find and remained unsure of what to do for a few minutes. "We need a Maester." Oswell concluded and they nodded as it was the best thing they could do.

"And we need to warn Lord Stark." Arthur added and once again all of them nodded.

"One of you should ride to Griffin's Roost," Rhaegar said. "Then we can send a message to Jon instructing him to warn Lord Stark and we can also bring a Maester here to check her up and properly heal her. In the meantime, I believe we still have some potions and medicine in the storage room that we can perhaps use."

"Where is that?" Oswell asked.

"You exit this room and…turn right, pass by five doors then turn right again, pass by two doors and you should arrive at what used to be a bedroom which is very close to the burnt areas, that is where the medicine is." he explained.

"Seven hells that is a lot to memorize…" The Rivermen muttered.

"I will go." Arthur proclaimed. "I think I memorized its location."

"My Prince, will you sing me the song of my Jenny?" _The old lady…_

"She is still alive?" Oswell questioned. "I thought she…departed already…"

"Oswell!" Arthur scolded.

"Sorry…"

"I'm very much alive Ser knight, grieving for my Jenny," she replied. "Will you sing for me perhaps?"

"Well…if you haven't died from old age, I don't intend to kill you with my poor excuse of voice…" Oswell said embarrassed. "But my two friends here have good voices and surely they won't mind singing you a song will you guys?"

"I will sing you a song once we do something about our guest there." Rhaegar pointed towards Lyanna Stark. "She is unconscious still and we are worried about her."

The Witch took notice of Lyanna Stark and began walking towards her. "Child of Ice…so you came…"

"You were expecting her?" Oswell asked confused.

"I saw her…in my dreams…" The old lady said. "I knew she would come here…She will need Milk of the Poppy for her injuries and perhaps I know some lotions that may help as well."

"Can you treat her then?" Arthur asked. "It would do us a great favor if you could, we are afraid for her health…"

"I can treat her yes." The old lady said. "And you need not to worry about her, for now, Sword of the Morning, her final day is not today nor tomorrow nor the day after." That didn't really calm down any of them… "You should worry about the fire that has been lit."

"What fire?" Rhaegar asked curiously. She never spoke of fire before…

"The fire is burning…I saw it…" she whispered.

"No shit…" Oswell scoffed but both he and Arthur glanced him with murderous looks…well not really but the point was there... "Sorry…"

"But what do you really mean with fire being lit?" Arthur questioned. "You aren't as helpful as you think you are goodwoman. Speaking in riddles does not help us much, it only leaves us confused."

"I speak only what the Gods allow me to speak," she said. "I just don't understand what they tell me to say most of the time and I know not what the fire means, I only saw it and I know it is dangerous."

"You saw it in a vision or a dream?" Rhaegar asked intrigued.

"A vision it was."

"But what Gods send you those visions?" That was a very good question that Rhaegar never really thought about and he should have…

"The Gods of nature and life." she replied.

"You mean Old Gods? But there is no weirwood here…" Oswell proclaimed the obvious, there wasn't and never was a weirwood at Summerhall. "How come they talk to you here? I thought you Old Gods believers needed one…"

"The Gods need not the weirwoods to speak, nature is where they live." she retorted. "You all should know that, you are educated are you not?"

"We are, but knowledge is limitless," Arthur said wisely. "There is plenty of things we don't know just as there are plenty of things that you do not know either."

"True." she agreed.

"Well, I'm going to fetch the medicine…" Arthur decided before he turned to the old woman. "Do you need anything goodwoman?"

"I have some herbs in my hut but if you Ser knight could bring me the herbs here…"

"I will bring everything I find there then." Arthur assured as he left the room.

"I think I'm going to find me something to eat and then ride hard to Griffin's Roost to inform Jon," Oswell said as he stretched his arms. "The more time we take, the worse."

"You are right and you do well my friend." Rhaegar nodded while glancing Lyanna Stark. "Let us hope nothing bad happened while we were away."

"Aye."

**Jaime Lannister III**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

"Ser Jaime." Called Lord Commander Gerold Hightower near the entrance of Jaime's cell in the White Sword Tower. "Have you seen Ser Arthur or Ser Oswell?"

"No Ser," Jaime replied as he put on his white boots. "I haven't seen any of them since I arrived from Dragonstone three days ago."

"Gods be damned…" Muttered the Lord Commander as he rubbed his chin and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Why Ser?" Jaime inquired confused, did something happen while he was away? Well with Aerys anything can happen really…

"Just an uneasy feeling I have…" The taller man replied. "Anyway, I believe you have patrol duty to do Ser Jaime."

"I do Ser." he nodded.

"You will be paired with Ser Jonothor but for now just patrol the precinct." Ser Gerold ordered. "Keep doing a good job."

"Understood." Jaime nodded, somehow despite it all, hearing praise made him feel a bit better with his decision.

Jaime spent the entirety of the morning patrolling the castle's precinct, there wasn't a single part of the castle that he did not look at and that meant he was doing a good job.

Whilst he was walking in the courtyard for the seventh time, bored to death, he watched a huge black charger entering the courtyard at full speed, going towards Maegor's holdfast. A couple of more horses passed by immediately and then an absurd amount of Gold Cloaks followed them. _What in the name of the Seven is this? _

Jaime followed the commotion which passed by the portcullis into the middle bailey. The rider of the black charger stopped his horse and trotted around the bailey as the amount of Gold Cloaks present was almost as large as when an important ceremony occurs. "I DEMAND TO SEE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN!" Roared the man of dark brown hair and beard with a very angry expression. "COME OUT IF YOU HAVE DECENCY OR ARE YOU AFRAID YOU WILL DIE?" _Seven take me off this nightmare…Doesn't this idiot know where the fuck he is to be shouting nonsense?_

"Brandon calm the fuck down!" One of his companions begged, unlike the man in the black charger the others were afraid.

"I WILL ONLY CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE A PROPER ANSWER!" Roared this Brandon man…_Wait…Brandon…that's a Stark name…does this mean this guy is Brandon Stark?_ "WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

The Gold Cloaks began encircling the four men, but Brandon Stark paid no mind still, he unsheathed his sword and point it at the Gold Cloaks as he hopped off his horse. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" he roared. "MY DEAL IS WITH RHAEGAR TARGARYEN!"

"Ya wish cunt!" Shouted a Gold Cloak who engaged Brandon Stark, but was sliced as if he was a loaf of bread. This quick death made the other Gold Cloaks more focused and aware of Stark's skill so they attacked with more caution.

Brandon Stark did have skills with his long sword and combining with his rage he killed ten Gold Cloaks by himself, with his companions taking on a few of them themselves.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" _Great…another mad man…_Jaime watched as King Aerys made his presence known with the shadows of Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan following him. "Ah! Stark I remember you!" The King said chuckling.

"WHERE IS RHAEGAR TARGARYEN?" Shouted Brandon Stark as he took his longsword off another Gold Cloak he killed. "I WANT MY SISTER BACK!"

Aerys began laughing hysterically now. "Do you realize the consequences of this traitorous act, Stark?" _Of course, he doesn't, otherwise, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to do it… _"One can't simply come here, kill Gold Cloaks that serve the King and expected to get away without a punishment."

"YOUR SON IS THE ONLY TRAITOROUS PERSON HERE!" Brandon Stark shouted back. "I CHALLENGE HIM TO SINGLE COMBAT!"

Aerys continued laughing and the laugh just sent chills down Jaime's spine, it reminded him of those burnt criminals... "Ser Barristan, Ser Gerold take him and his friends to the dungeons."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Brandon Stark countered. "I'm a Lord Paramount's son!"

"Says who?" Aerys laughed. "What a fool."

Both of Jaime's sworn brothers glanced at the King abashed with the command but the Lord Commander sighed in defeat and began walking towards Brandon Stark with Ser Barristan following, swords being unsheathed. "Ser Barristan, take care of Stark and I will take care of his companions."

"Yes…Ser…" Brandon Stark did no falter and embraced himself for the incoming fight with one of the best swordsmen in the realm…_At least he has balls…too many balls perhaps…yes…that is his problem…_Ser Barristan took the offensive and attacked Brandon Stark without allowing anything else but for Stark to stay on the defensive, still the Northerner blocked every blow with his sword. The knight had the upper hand in most of the fight, yet Brandon Stark was not a weakling, he managed to find openings in the defenses of the slayer of the last Blackfyre. His problem was that he wasn't fast enough to fully breach the openings and harm Ser Barristan. "It's a shame it has to end this way Stark." Confessed Ser Barristan as he blocked Stark's hits. "You are a great fighter."

Ser Barristan's pity and praising towards Brandon Stark only served to make the Northerner wilder and angrier. "FUCK ALL OF YOU HYPOCRITES!" he roared. "I WILL SAVE MY SISTER WHETHER YOU HELP ME OR NOT!"

Jaime was completely caught off guard when Stark's rage made him overpower Ser Barristan's block and violently slash Ser Barristan's stomach. The older knight jumped backward to avoid the largest amount of damage he could but he was injured there was no doubt in that…

Brandon Stark gave no chances for Ser Barristan to recover and was about to slice him open but just before he could do so, ten Gold Cloaks jumped on top of him desperately trying to contain the enraged Northerner who somehow had the energy to resist and almost break free of them. It took ten more Gold Cloaks to fully subdue the man…Jaime was certainly impressed…His remaining friends were subdued much easily…

A cackling laugh echoed in the yard… "LOOKS LIKE I CAUGHT MYSELF A WOLF!" Brandon Stark was lost…he just made himself a prisoner of the Mad King…the worst thing you could be…and worst even, he was branded a traitor…the punishment…would be awful… "Toss them all to the Black Cells." The King commanded.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Ser Barristan clean your wound," Aerys demanded. "I have no use for injured guards and you have served me well until now, it would be a pity to lose your service."

"Yes Your Grace." Replied the knight as Ser Gerold helped him stand up, there was a huge cut on the white armor…

"Ser Jaime, Ser Gerold, on me." And so Jaime followed the King to the Throne and while he did so, Aerys did not stop laughing for one minute…the mad man was enjoying this way too much… "Pycelle you useless fool!" Shouted the King as he began climbing the steps to the Iron Throne. "I want ravens to be sent to the families of these traitorous cunts, calling them to answer for their crimes. And I want them sent today, do you hear me?" _Seven Hells what is to become of us now…Cersei…Tyrion…father…mother…we are doomed…_

"At once, Your Grace…" Replied the Grand Maester, shaken, of course, hearing the King scream his name was always…frightening? And considering a war was imminent now…the scarier it got.

"And when you are done, call for Prince Lewyn to return from Dragonstone. His stupid and useless niece is well guarded with the garrison of Dragonstone." The King barked. "I have need for him here, now that two white swords…mysteriously disappeared…" There was some scorn in Aerys' words but why?

"But Your Grace, it's in the Kingsguard's code to protect every member of the family!" Protested Lord Staunton with the other members of the Small Council nodding in support of him. "It would be…"

"FINE!" Aerys scoffed. "Bring her and her children here as well. I'm not in the mood to have you fools pestering me about such trivial things, I have thinking to do."

"Of course Your Grace…"

_This is not going to end well…Gods have mercy on us…_

**Brynden Tully I**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Years 282 AC

Brynden was inspecting the castle's defenses today as he enjoyed to do, even if he was always disappointed with what he saw…_A bunch of fools the whole lot of them…_His older brother Hoster refused to spend money to keep the castle's defenses in proper shape. It could be because he was giving away two quite large dowries for his daughters and had to pay for the upcoming ceremonies of Catelyn's marriage, a huge financial burden. Or maybe it could be because Hoster thought them safe just by having the sluice gates and an efficient moat…_Yeah right…_

As he was walking by the corridor that led to the bedrooms, he noticed Lysa walking back to her room but in a weird manner…she seemed to be losing her balance and being inches from falling…he got worried and walked in her direction.

Brynden did not talk to her after she slapped him. Normally such behavior would need to be reprehended but he had pushed the boundaries way too far and that slap was well deserved even if his reasoning was solid. To be honest, he felt like shit for doing that to his niece who had so much confidence problems but it had been for her future, Baelish was a rat who was always doing mischievous nonsense, a troublemaker and Lysa was a beautiful young girl that any man should be enamored with, she deserved better. "Lysa…are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand in her back and watched her.

"I…don't…I don't feel…good…" she said and then she puked all over the floor, there was bile but there was also blood…_What in the Seven Hells…_his niece was very pale and her eyes red, he placed his hand onto her forehead and it was burning with fever…

"Its blood…and you are also with fever…" he said worriedly. "I will take you to Maester Kym."

"No…uncle…" she puked even more and so he wasted no more time, he picked her up and ran straight to the Maester's chambers.

"It was expected, My Lord." The Maester murmured after Lysa was placed onto the patient's bed, her fever still high and she was now convulsing too… "Moon tea is harmless in the first week after the act but if the womb is fertilized it does take a toll…"

"What do you mean fertilized?" he asked surprised. Moon tea was used to… "She was pregnant?"

"Apparently she told My Lord Tully that troublemaker Petyr Baelish left her with child…" The Maester explained. "Your Lord brother commanded me to prepare it…"

_Seven fucking hells…I knew that foolish kid would cause problems but to think she slept with him…_ "So she is…"

"Aborting the child…"

"And you allowed this?" Brynden asked angrily, as he stood right next to the Maester to intimidate him.

"It was My Lord Tully's wish…the child is not…"

"My niece is dying you, bloody idiot!" Brynden roared. "You better hope she makes it out of this you old fart or I will make you share her fate and her suffering!"

"My Lord I only did what I was told too…" Kym insisted as he sweated a lot from the fear.

"I care not if it was the bloody King who commanded you to do this! Do your best and go beyond that for my niece! Am I clear?"

"I will do what I can…"

"Good." Brynden promptly exited the Maester's quarters and went straight to his brother's study. Hoster would need a big scolding, better yet he would need a punch in his face for this atrocity, his own daughter dying while he read a book or something…Upon arriving he dismissed the soldiers outside as he had the power to do so and entered the room without even knocking. "We need to talk."

"Not now, I need to think." Hoster barked at him, his hands covering his face.

"I don't care if you need to think or not, your daughter is aborting a child and is dying!"

"It was her fault for getting pregnant with Baelish's fucking child." Hoster dismissed scoffing, his expression of anger. "I should have never brought that lowborn fool here, he has caused nothing but problems."

"We both agree on that," Brynden said. "But Baelish matters not now, your daughter does."

"I can't do anything about her…"

"Why didn't you wait for her to give birth? It would less dangerous!"

"Because no one must know she is not a maiden anymore, her value in the marriage market will decrease if it's common knowledge." His brother replied.

"So that is all she means to you? A coin to be exchanged for some alliance?" Brynden asked ashamed of what his brother was saying.

His brother sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Perhaps I overdid it…but I have more pressing concerns to think about…"

"What is more pressing than your daughter's safety Hoster?" Brynden asked fuming.

"Brandon Stark was captured by Mad King Aerys." His brother replied.

"What?" Brynden asked surprised, how in the Seven Hells did he become a prisoner? As far as Brynden knew the young Stark simply went to meet his father… "How did that happen?"

"Because of Lyanna Stark." His brother said with disdain. "Most people say that she was absconded by Rhaegar Targaryen…while a small minority said he took her as a lover to the Seven know where. Brandon Stark being the hot blood fool he is apparently went to the capital and was arrested with the King demanding their families to come and answer for their crimes."

"And?"

"Lord Stark sent some of his men here to inform us of the news and that he will go straight to King's Landing to see what he can do to save his son." It was expected, Lord Stark was a man of word who cared for his family no doubt…but…this meant that both Starks were at risk…

"And what are we to do?" he asked.

"Nothing." His brother replied plainly.

"Nothing?"

"Stark is going on a stupid suicide mission, his son is as good as dead." Hoster proclaimed. "I warned them this would happen, that the Prince was mad as his father but they said I was growing too ambitious and whatnot…now look who is right and who is wrong…"

"It's your daughter's betrothed we are talking about!" Brynden countered. "And Lord Mallister's eldest son was amongst Brandon's party, surely he was captured too and that is one of our bannermen."

"House Tully can't take the risk in these circumstances. It's House Stark and House Mallister's problem, not ours." Hoster dismissed it all like a bloody arrogant fool. Seriously the temptation to punch his brother was growing by the second. "You are a smart man Brynden, you know it's too risky to back Houses Stark and Mallister in this situation."

"But it's also risky to stand still and do nothing." Brynden quickly replied. "If they make it out of this they will protest."

"We will not be doing nothing, we will be watching the developments closely and act accordingly." His brother said. "If they survive, we will support them in whatever plans they wish to implement next…if they do not survive…then we will assert our power differently but we will be alive and well." Power…was this the only thing Hoster could think of? Even before Minisa died he was obsessed with this but now he was even more.

"Is power so important that you are willing to sacrifice everything, even your own daughter and honor?"

"OF COURSE IT IS IMPORTANT YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" His brother raged all of a sudden. "We don't have the legitimacy the Starks, Lannisters, Arryns, and Martells have! We came to power as Lords Paramounts because the Conqueror wished so. We didn't have a claim but frankly, it's the Riverlands, no one gives a shit about claims here otherwise we wouldn't have so many dynasties rise and fall as we did. We have acquired some legitimacy during the reign of the Targaryens but we need more to control these bannermen of ours that don't give a damn about us, and that can only be done by playing the Game brother, and win it."

His brother did have a point…but… "But you are forgetting about one thing."

"Pray tell me what is that I'm forgetting?"

"That you made some sort of alliance with Lord Stark and now you are abandoning it," Brynden said. "I know not what it was and I don't care but a liege lord whose word means nothing can't expect to go too far nor one that does not care for the wellbeing of his daughter."

"FOR FUCK SAKE STOP PESTERING ME WITH LYSA!" Hoster shouted as he got redder than a tomato. "I know I did wrong but there is nothing I can do!"

"I hope our family survives this Hoster and I hope your schemes bring us some good because I'm done with this bullshit." And like so, Brynden exited the room, enraged and what his brother became. First, he would tell Catelyn what happened and prepare her for the worst and then he would sit by Lysa's side and hope that she would recover quickly and well. He also ignored his brother screaming his name for storming out of his study because frankly, he didn't give two shits about it.

* * *

**Laying down some future plot points with this new Rhaegar POV...**

**RedRat8: Baelish is graduating from Baelish School and will certainly become a Baelish level threat in the future but for this part of the story he is done.**

**EternalKnight219: This story is canon divergent, it follows canon to an extent but the ending is much different from. I do wonder what would be the point of making my favorite pairing suffer the same fate it did in canon? I wrote this story precisely because there were almost no stories where they have a happy ending, Ashara's story will remain the same as it did in the first draft, you can check it if you wish.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	34. Meeting Of Lions

++x++

**Lyanna Stark IX**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

It was all dark around her…she didn't where she was…she did not remember anything except who she was. The darkness was frightening and she was scared…

"Stark…" A voice whispered. "Stark…"

"Who is there?" she asked more frightened.

"Your blood…" _My blood? What is this?_ "It will…" Just before the voice could say anything it got angry and more confused... "CURSE YOU! THIS WILL NOT END LIKE THIS! I WILL HAVE MY WAY AND YOU KNOW IT!" _What was the meaning of this? Where am I? Oh Gods…_

And so she luckily woke up from that weird dream…she didn't know where she was but at least, it was not all darkness, there was plenty of light even if her vision was blurry…plenty of white too…Besides the blurry vision, she also felt an unbearable pain on her back and had heavy headaches…

A better glance at the weird room, she could see that the walls were white and made of marble and with very little furniture…there was a weird scent in the air…it smelled of new and of ash…There was, however, a very short old woman seated next to her, gazing her…Lyanna noticed that the woman had red eyes and they were fixed onto hers…not a good sign for certain…

"Where am I?" Asked Lyanna, confused and scared after that weird dream…some memories were returning to her as well…she remembered the confrontation with the Gold Cloaks, the death of her retinue and her falling from Winterstorm…

"You are safe now, little wolf child." Said the old dwarf woman with a smile as she jumped from the chair she was seated into the floor. "No one will bare you harm for now."

"Who are you?" Inquired Lyanna, the old woman was very small…she never saw someone this small.

"A woman who bears you no harm, child of ice."

"My name is not wolf child." Lyanna protested. "It's Lyanna."

"It is true that you were named Lyanna." Admitted the old woman. "Yet in all matters, you are still a wolf child and a child of ice just like your brothers."

"How do you know about my brothers?" Lyanna inquired, she didn't like this woman one bit…she was so small, had red eyes and knew things she shouldn't.

"Oh, I have known for some time wolf child." Answered the old woman with a smile. "About you, the wolf who fought for what's right and caused the dragon's wrath, about the wolf who howls at the brightest star in the sky and yet the fishes want to feast upon him, about the wolf who would do everything for his family and suffer from it and the wolf in black that will hunt the crows."

"What are you speaking of?" she asked even confused…surely all these confusing riddles were about her brothers and her…the first was about her, she said so and Lyanna could confirm it she did make Aerys angry…very anger by the looks of it…Then it was Ned for sure as he was in love with Ashara whose sigil is a falling star but she didn't know the meaning of the fishes feasting upon him…The last one was likely Ben, as the crow was associated with the Night's Watch which was the path her younger brother wished to follow…yet she spoke of hunting crows, which made no sense, why would he hunt his own sworn brothers? And finally, the middle one was Brandon, it would likely be a nod to her last conversation with him but it left her worried because the dwarf woman spoke of suffering…overall she was worried about her brothers because somehow everything she said was confusing and likely alluding to death…

"You need not to worry now, wolf child." Said the woman smiling perhaps seeing that she was confused with her riddles…Or perhaps she read minds as well... "The black fire closer to you hasn't grown too big yet."

"I don't understand what you mean, you only speak in riddles and it's confusing." Lyanna spat out as the pain in her back began increasing and becoming even more unbearable.

"You should drink this child." Said the old dwarf woman as she lent Lyanna a cup with some weird liquid. "It's Milk of the Poppy for the pain you are feeling mixed with some old herbs that will reduce its side effects and act faster."

"How…how do I know it's not some poison? I hardly know you!" she proclaimed concerned.

"Oh child, why would I bother to treat you if I were to kill you?" Questioned the old lady while shaking her head in disapproval. "I could have killed you in your sleep with more than thirty frog poisons and seventeen bee stings, I mean you no harm truly."

_Gods…if it was true then this woman was a walking poisoner…_ "Can I really trust you?"

"Yes, child, now drink if you wish to ease your pains." The woman extended the cup to her once more and this time Lyanna picked it. She was in so much pain that she drank the Milk of the Poppy and after a minute or so she began to feel sleepy…

"I don't want to sleep…" she said while struggling to keep herself awake.

"It's for your own good, wolf child, sleep with sweet dreams and not dark nightmares." Soothed the old woman. "Because the world you know will not be the same anymore."

Lyanna wanted to protest or rather inquire what the dwarf meant, yet she needed…to sleep…and so she slept…

**Ashara Dayne XIV**

Gates of the Moon, Vale, Year 282 AC

Ashara was glancing Giant's Lance from the balcony of her room in the Gates of the Moon and she could barely see the Eyrie up there which saddened her, as the mountain was gigantic. In fact, Ashara had seen few things taller than the Giant's Lance with only the Hightower and Casterly Rock coming to mind. "What are you watching?"

She smiled as she felt her Ned embrace her from behind, they had been talking for quite some time after lunch and then they fell asleep in the chairs. She had been the first one to wake up and so she decided to take the opportunity to watch the marvelous view of the mountains peaks. "The Giant's Lance and the Eyrie." she replied.

"No matter how many times I see it, it never gets old." Ned said to her.

"Is it scary to climb it?" she wondered, it must be, the size was unbelievable…

"It's quite frightening," Ned confessed. "Not even Jon is fully used to climb it and he was born up there."

"A shame we can't climb it…" she remarked sadly. "I would love to see the view from up there…it must be magnificent."

"It is," Ned assured her. "You can see the Riverlands from up there or so I was led to believe when younger..."

"Ah! I want to see it too!" she hissed disappointed.

"Maybe we can visit it after getting married? When Spring comes." Ned suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," she admitted, surely climbing it would be scary but the reward would be worth it. "Maybe we can see Dragonstone from up there?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe I can wave to Elia…"

"That would probably be too much…"

"Perhaps…" she agreed. "We are to leave for Riverrun in two days right?"

"Yes." Ned nodded and kissed her in the cheek. "So we can see my foolish and wild brother get married."

"I'm excited to meet Lady Catelyn," she confessed. "As we are going to spend quite some time at Winterfell, I hope we can be friends."

"Lady Catelyn by what my brother tells me is a good and kind woman so I'm sure you will both be quick friends," Ned said. "Besides…who wouldn't wish to be your friend?"

"Oh…you are being so nice to me…" she cooed.

"Only what you deserve." he kissed her in the cheek and she loved it.

"Your two friends have been watching us quite a lot haven't they?" Countless times she saw Robert and Elbert laughing and smirking the past few days no doubt they were having a lot of fun by seeing Ned with her…

"That…" he said embarrassed. "They are just…excited to see me courting a lady…"

"I bet they are…" she shook her head. "They are so envious are they not?"

"Probably…"

"Let them then…" she chuckled.

"We spoke of many things before we fell asleep but…not of Jon…"

Once she was acquainted with the Gates of the Moon, Ned brought her to have a conversation with Lord Jon Arryn where she learned that no one but Lord Tully wished to press forward Robert's claim. She did not know if it was true or not but she assumed it was. It also meant that there was a big chance that she would be able to bring them all to Rhaegar's side as she planned and that made her happy. Elia would definitely like to know of this, so Ashara was planning to write to her friend before she left for Riverrun, to the ambitious trout's castle…she truly hoped that Lady Catelyn was not like her father…

Ashara was also very surprised with Lord Arryn, she could see where some of Ned's traits came from. The old Lord had a deep but calming voice and was certainly wise, courtesy of his many years. She liked the fact that he looked towards Ned, Robert, and Elbert Arryn as if they were his own sons and it was clear as water that he loved them more than her father loved her brothers let alone her…

From Ned, she also learned that Lord Arryn was likely the main reason their marriage was going to happen as he pointed out its benefits to Ned's father and for this reason, she was more than thankful to the Valemen. Before she saw the man as an ambitious prick but now upon meeting him, she saw him with good eyes. _Guess you need to talk and get acquainted with someone to truly know if they are good people or not… _"I think there is little for us to talk about, I believe his words and I'm confident we will find a good solution to the realm's problem, together," she explained. "I'm also very thankful for his help on us being together."

"Me too…" Ned smiled.

"Who would have guessed that our marriage was so important for the realm's future?" she questioned smiling. "I certainly don't mind it…"

"For the realm's future." Ned stated with a smile.

"For the realm's future." she agreed. They stood their embraced glancing the snowy mountains peaks, and she began wondering if she and Ned weren't creating a world of their own where nothing bad happened…she liked that feeling… "It's a shame we have to wait for our marriage…" she began seductively. "I miss that night…"

He smiled as she spoke the line. "I do too, Shining Star." he planted a kiss on her lips. "But I intend to keep my resolve." She made a facial expression like those little Rhaenys did when she wanted to be a stubborn and naughty child and watched him laugh. "I promise I will compensate you when we are married." he assured.

"You better do that, love," she insisted. "Because I want my payment with interests."

"You cut me no slack."

"I thought you already knew that…" she teased.

"You are ruthless…"

"Still not new, love…"

"Humm…" he seemed to be trying to think of something to say that he never said before and she smiled at his trying. "You are a good singer?" he finally murmured in her ear.

"Am I?" she asked giggling. "Oh Ned my sweet Quiet Wolf…" she said before kissing him again. "You don't have to praise me so much."

"I love you."

"Me too sweetheart," she assured him while patting his cheek. "Shall we go make your friends jealous?"

"Have some pity on them," he begged with a smile. "You destroy their pride."

"Me?" she asked while faking a surprised expression. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Of course you don't…" he murmured.

"See?" she insisted. "You like me putting those two in their places as well."

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You know nothing Ned Stark."

"I know…that I'm hungry…" he replied to her and she clapped his head. "It's been a while since my last meal…"

"You must eat properly!" she scolded him. "I want my future husband healthy!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Come on then, we must feed you," she commanded. _He won't be skinny on my watch._ "I must keep you properly fed…so I can eat you later…"

"That sounds…odd…" he told her.

"Yes…" she agreed. _What was I thinking?_ "It probably does…" They left her room laughing at her line…

An hour and a half later, dinner time came and she was enjoying a meal with her betrothed, Lord Arryn, his nephew and Robert Baratheon, the latter two throwing futile attempts to gain an upper hand against her in a conversation, but they hardly knew who they were messing with…And so the Maester came in with a letter in his hand. "Lord Eddard," he called. "This letter just arrived for you My Lord, it came from Castle Darry and bares your father's sigil."

"At this hour?" Barked Robert.

"Yes My Lord."

"Please do give it to me Maester Colemon," Ned gestured. "It might be something important."

"Here My Lord." The Maester gave him the letter and Ned begin reading it…Ashara quickly noticed his expression turning from his normally neutral face to a completely aghast one…_What is in that letter?_

"Ned?" Inquired Lord Arryn, it seemed it wasn't just her who knew something was amiss with him…

"Is it something bad Ned?" Asked a worried Robert. "Come on tell us something!"

"Lyanna…" he began. "My father said she was taken by…Rhaegar Targaryen…" No…Rhaegar would not do that…he might be a bit foolish but a kidnapper?

"WHAT?" Robert shouted angrily as he stood up from his chair.

"Robert!" Shouted Lord Arryn. "Calm yourself!"

"Ned's sister was kidnapped!" The Stormlord hissed. "My betrothed was kidnapped for fuck sake!"

"Calm down now!" Commanded Lord Arryn with a strong voice.

"Fine…" Robert scoffed as he sat back. "Fucking Targaryens…"

"Are you certain of it Ned?" she questioned while placing her hand on his.

"It's…what the letter says…it's in my father's writing." Ned murmured shaken. "It also says that Brandon…most likely went to the capital to demand an explanation…"

"Oh Gods!" she screamed while leading her hands to her face in fear. "If he does that…he will burn him..."

"Surely Aerys would act carefully towards a Great Lord's son…" Elbert dismissed hesitantly. "Wouldn't he?"

"Aerys gets aroused when he sees people burning…" she explained while remembering the many people she saw burning and the throw-ups she had afterward... "I have seen him burn people for less than just demanding explanations and I do think I know Brandon enough to know he won't simply ask nicely."

"I say we fuck these Targaryen cunts!" Robert roared. "They have harmed House Stark and House Baratheon far too much!"

"And what do you wish to do Robert? Go to the capital and risk getting imprisoned as well?" Lord Arryn questioned.

"Go to the capital yes!" Robert stated. "But with the Stormlanders in my back!"

"We can't just throw away people's lives like that." It was Ned who spoke. "I'm sure my father will sort this out."

"And if Aerys kills your father and brother?" Questioned Robert angrily. "What will you do then?"

"If that happens, I will call my father's banners and avenge him!" Ned said expressionlessly. "But right now I will do as my father commanded me."

"This isn't ending like this!" Roared Robert as he got up from his seat once again but this time he exited the Great Hall.

"Ned…" she murmured worriedly.

He turned to her and gave her a shaken smile. "I'm fine Ashara, don't worry." You are not fine, and neither will your father and brother be…Why did Rhaegar kidnap Lyanna Stark? _Why Rhaegar? Why do you keep wasting everyone's effort to put you on that damned throne? Gods be damned!_

**Kevan Lannister III**

Casterly Rock, Westerlands, Year 282 AC

Kevan was seated in front of Genna, next to him was Tygett and in front of Tygett was Gerion. While Tywin was contemplating the portraits of former King of the Rock the rest were glancing each other with anticipation as to why their brother called them. Sometimes Kevan did find his brother's schemes to control meetings annoying, there was no problem to do it but with the family…that was a bit too much…

Finally, Tywin thought he had enough of watching portraits and turned towards them, eyeing each one of them in the eyes, before moving and taking the seat to preside their meeting. The silence continued for a little more until Tywin finally decided to speak… "How is your wife's pregnancy going Kevan?"

Kevan was somewhat surprised that his brother asked about it. The truth was that Dorna got pregnant again and was about six moons in…The two of them were hoping that this was finally the time for a healthy child to be born, a child that would make it to adult age. "It's going well…I…brought the service of the best physicians and midwives from Westeros and Essos so that everything goes smoothly so…"

"It will be a strong son Kev!" Genna said all cheerful. "A strong Lannister!"

"Preferably less humorless…" Gerion added smirking.

"We all hope this pregnancy leads to better results than the others," Tywin said. "Preferably a competent Lannister is born." This rant seemed to be against Gerion who chuckled but was likely hiding his anger.

"Indeed…" Kevan nodded. "If I'm not being too forward…could you tell us what the meaning of this meeting is?"

His brother nodded. "Rumors have reached our ears…Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar disappeared…"

"Disappeared? How so?" Questioned a confused Tygett just as the rest of them were. "How does a Crown Prince and a Lord Paramount's daughter disappear?"

"They are two versions of the event, the most spoken one says that Rhaegar kidnapped her. The least spoken one says that they ran away so he could make her his mistress." Tywin elaborated. "Pycelle was not able to find the truth but he sent a raven explaining that Brandon Stark, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce and Ethan Glover are now prisoners in the Red Keep."

Tygett and Gerion chuckled in sarcasm, while Genna was abashed. "How did Aerys get hold of them? Did they went searching for Lyanna Stark in the capital?"

"It seems so."

"Well…I imagine Lord Stark will call his banners now that the Targaryens took both a son and a daughter from him." Genna proposed.

"Only Aerys to push the only House that does not care about politics into war." Gerion shook his head.

"That is what you think, Lord Rickard Stark is not your regular Stark." Kevan countered. "He has been scheming with Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and Steffon Baratheon for years. They even tried to bring Tywin into their circle by offering Tully's younger daughter."

"True and it was an above-average match, one I was quite interested in," Tywin confirmed. "But Aerys took Jaime away from me invalidating everything and I have not talked with them since then. We were with similar interests so I didn't felt the need to join them openly, especially with me supporting Rhaegar who could offer me much more than they all could."

"If Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped or took Lyanna Stark as a mistress in this stupid manner, he is both a fool and mad man," Tygett spoke up. "I wouldn't follow him to anything."

"We will keep our options open," Tywin concluded. "There is no doubt that the war has finally sparked and House Lannister must be on the winning side."

"So…we are to remain neutral?" Genna inquired.

"That is about it." Tywin nodded. "It will be both foolish and stupid to declare for any side without knowing the position of every piece in the game."

"But will you support Aerys if he asked you to?" It was Gerion who asked and there was a big reason for him to ask such a question.

Suddenly the air of the Great Hall got heavier as Tywin glanced Gerion, there was no doubt their jovial younger brother was getting sweaty by it. "Every fiber of my being wants to make Aerys pay for every slight he made against me, my children, my family and most importantly to my wife." His older brother explained. "But there are interesting ways to achieve this if for some reason the fool calls for my help. I will also not waste a single coin in another Rhaegar Targaryen who apparently cannot control his sexual organ as any decent man should."

Judging by Tywin's speech it was hard to believe that he was once the King's best friend. Their relationship soured so much after Tywin married Joanna who Aerys longed and likely did more than just that…but Tywin wanted her more than anything and she wanted him in return and not Aerys. Sourer the relationship got once many lords began saying that Tywin was the one who ruled the realm and not Aerys. Kevan knew that his brother had much patience in him otherwise he wouldn't remain as Hand as long as he did after all the slights he suffered but there is no doubt that Aerys pushed him too far over the years and his death was imminent and the King knew that hence why he was so paranoid.

"Not everyone is as virtuous as you Tywin." Japed Gerion in a bad time and with bad joke…but his younger brother always felt the need to light the mood…be some sort of comedian…the problem was that…besides Gerion himself only Genna had a sense of humor…

"Indeed, most of them prefer to descend into whoring because they have no self-realization." Tywin countered. "Most of them saw what our father made to Casterly Rock and still decide to be like him somehow."

"Whatever you say, brother…" Gerion scoffed as he turned his gaze away.

"You will do well in finding yourself a wife or a purpose Gerion." Tywin insisted. "Because until now you have done nothing for our house."

"As you say, My Lord." Gerion replied still averting his gaze.

Tywin turned towards Genna. "How is my daughter?" he questioned.

"She and her companions are fine and learning the ways of the court and intrigue, as you requested," Genna replied. "Cersei is a natural but she also has a lot hidden cruel demeanor inside her…" So it seems it wasn't just Kevan who noticed it.

"A good ruler needs some cruelty if means to rule long." Tywin merely said. "Cersei will be a Queen and as such she will need it if she wishes to thrive."

"Yes but…she should be more contained…have some humility…as Joanna did, for her own sake."

"You are the one I trusted to educate her Genna. I'm more than sure you can soothe her, otherwise, I wouldn't have given you this task." Tywin dismissed. "Now speaking of other important affairs, I'm concerned about how we should retrieve Jaime from Aerys' prison."

Genna did not seem very happy with Tywin's reply and dismissal, their sister was not dim-witted enough for such an answer but that was Tywin's call. "How are we expected to take Jaime from the Kingsguard?" Asked Tygett. "It's a vow for life, the only to escape it is to either die or be sent to the Wall in shame, none of which are outcomes you want."

"With a more malleable King, we may have a chance of taking him out of there differently." Kevan suggested.

"But that goes against the laws of the realm." Tygett countered. "Besides Jaime could have refused the position if he wanted, the King cannot by law force someone to join the Kingsguard."

"Pycelle will be keeping us updated," Tywin said. "We will act accordingly to the developments of the next few months but for now I think it is all, you are free to go."

All of them stood up, nodded to their older brother and left the Great Hall. All of them except Kevan were angered but that was quite normal if he was to confess…especially after Joanna's death. For all her faults, she was a perfect mediator between all of them and frankly they never truly recovered from her death. _Hear us roar…_

* * *

**Laying some more future plotlines that I felt that were not well developed.**

**RedRat8: This one will remain the same I'm afraid.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice.**


	35. Unfair Trials

++x++

**Aerys Targaryen III**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Aerys was quite surprised with how well his plan worked out, he truly was. Almost everyone thought that Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark with just a small minority of people believing he made her a mistress or something close to it…These foolish cunts were definitely his son's supporters and would need to be dealt with in due time but Aerys had the Stark affair to deal with first.

The foolish Stark heir came demanding for justice in the name of his sister but while he was at it, he killed a dozen Gold Cloaks and that was enough of a reason to imprison him. Thank the Gods for the small wits of those guards.

Now the big problem was Rickard Stark…if he came to King's Landing as Aerys demanded, everything would be easier since he would have an opportunity to imprison and deal with House Stark accordingly. But if the old Stark did not come, than Aerys would need to…brand him a traitor which meant House Stark would rebel against the Crown…and there would be a war. It wasn't like he was too scared of the prospect, a war could work up well to reshape the realm in accordance with Aerys' needs.

If he was to be honest…he was thankful that his foolish counselors convinced him to call the Dornish bitch too. She would be the perfect hostage to make the Martells comply with the Crown in case war does come. His Dornish looking granddaughter could be offered to the Tyrell whelp and bring the Reach to his side, she was not a threat since a girl could not claim the throne while there were male heirs still alive.

Now the big question was who would be his heir, Viserys or Aegon? It was true that his grandson looked Valyrian enough but Viserys came from his own seed and not that useless son of his…_Better leave that for the future…for now, I must deal with the traitors…Rhaegar, Tywin, the Whents, Daynes, Martells, Baratheons, Arryns, Tullys, Starks and many more will feel what it means to wake the dragon._

"Your Grace." Called Owen Merryweather from down the throne's stairs. "Perhaps My King could show clemency to the Starks, your son w…"

"Clemency you say?" Aerys inquired while looking straight at the dumb shithead he made Hand of the King. "What will the families of those deceased Gold Cloaks say to clemency? The Starks are traitors Owen, and they will suffer the consequences of being traitors."

"But Your Grace we must avoid a war at all costs." Qarlton interrupted worriedly. "It's very bad for the finances of the realm…"

"There is plenty of coin in the treasury." Aerys dismissed. Tywin had left it full… "We can finance a large army if need be."

"Yes but…"

"QUIET!" Aerys hissed. "WE WILL DO AS I SAY AND THAT IS THE END OF IT! I'M THE KING NOT YOU FOOLS!" None of them dared to say anything else afterward, they either were too scared or knew their place. A dragon is no mere creature, it is the most powerful being in existence. "VARYS!" he called.

"Your Grace, how may I help you?" The eunuch questioned with a smile will he hid his hand in his lilac robes, as usual.

"I wish to know where my son is." Aerys explained. _Better know where he is so nothing funny happens while I deal with the Starks._

"My little birds are already looking for him, Your Grace." Replied the eunuch. "But I'm yet to find a proper lead on them, it will take some time."

"Understandable." Aerys leaned back in the throne. "I hope you don't become useless to me Varys. I will not have a useless Master of Whisperers, do you understand?" The position of Master of Whisperers was the most important in his Small Council as of now and he needed someone competent in the job. So far the Lyseni was working well but you never know…

"My King must not feel concerned, I do know what I am doing." The eunuch bowed in respect as he stepped back into formation.

"What is Tywin doing by the way?" Came the next question. Tywin…his biggest enemy…who stole Joanna from him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I'm afraid," Varys replied. "The farthest Lord Tywin has traveled since he resigned was Lannisport."

Lannisport…as the name said it was a harbor and he could easily send ravens to communicate any plot too…_I don't like this one bit…I will have to get rid of him very soon…_

"Your Grace." His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ser Manly Stokeworth, the Commander of the Gold Cloaks, in the Throne Room. He was not too clever, he was quite dull but knew what was necessary of his position and that made him fit for it. Like many members of House Stokeworth, he was poor looking and more to the fat side. "A retinue flying Stark banners entered the city, how should we proceed?"

So Rickard Stark came to King's Landing…seems luck is on my side… "Send for Rossart and his acolytes," Aerys commanded, already deciding how he should proceed, a bold and dangerous plan but which would mean House Stark's demise. "And close the gates as soon as they are inside. I also want the city and the castle walls reinforced so get on with it."

"As Your Grace wishes." Manly bowed. "With your permission."

"Permission granted." _Now I wait…_And so he waited, about a quarter of an hour before Stark entered the throne room followed by a few men.

"Your Grace." Stark knelt before him. Beneath this good behavior was a traitor and these courtesies would not trick him. Aerys was smart, not some simpleton.

"Lord Stark." Aerys began. "I have called you here to answer for your son's crimes."

"My son was foolish but Your Grace certainly understands that he was worried for his sister…we have no information about her whereabouts and we are worried…" Stark said. "I beg you, oh great King, for clemency."

He was good with words and that Aerys could not deny it and that was precisely why he was too dangerous. "Your son killed more than a dozen Gold Cloaks and challenged my son to single combat when he knows that we Targaryens are untouchable."

"His blood was running hot, he did not mean in, Your Grace."

"All the same. It was spoken and most answered accordingly." Aerys countered. It brought bile to his mouth for what he was about to say, as it concerned his useless son, but he cared not, he was about to kill a direwolf. "Clemency is not an option when the life of the Royal Family is in question."

"Then let me take his place," The Northerner begged. "Let me be a prisoner in my son's stead, Your Grace."

"You are such a good father are you not Lord Stark?" Aerys questioned smirking. This was easier than anticipated. "But I'm afraid that I must deny your request."

"Your Grace…" The Stark was now desperate. "Please have mercy…"

"No." Aerys concluded with a serious tone to make his point clear but all Aerys wished to do was to laugh at the scene.

"Then I guess I have no other option but to demand a trial by combat." The Stark concluded after he sighed. _Perfect! He has bitten the bait…_ "I shall fight whatever champion My King sends and prove my son's innocence." _I do not doubt that you will…_

"You believe you can beat my champion?" Aerys inquired amused. _I don't think you can though…_

"Yes." Replied the Stark Lord, confidently. _You know nothing, Stark…House Targaryen's champion is…Fire and Blood! Oh, this is going to be amusing!_

"Very well, I shall grant you a trial by combat," Aerys said while turning to his men. "Bring me Brandon Stark so he can witness his own trial as the laws demand." This trial will change Westeros forever…I shall teach what happens to traitors on my watch. House Stark will be a great example and then the others will follow suit. They have awoken the dragon!

**Brandon Stark VIII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

It was dark…So fucking dark and Brandon was unable to see anything at all, he knew he was in the black cells of the Red Keep though…after failing to get justice and save his sister…_Lya…I'm sorry…I have failed you…_

"What do you guys think they will do to us?" Asked Ethan. Brandon could not see his friend's face but he knew Ethan was afraid, his tone gave it away.

"Kill us." Said Jeffory plainly. "There is no way we are getting out of this alive…"

The words made him realize that he had condemned his friends to an early grave…he had been so obsessed with saving Lyanna that he failed to see the mess he had gotten himself to. _What a good friend I am…_ "I'm sorry guys…I brought you all to this…"

"It's not your fault Bran." Jeffory quickly countered. "This is House Targaryen's fault. Rhaegar for kidnapping Lyanna and the Gold Cloaks for being as unreasonable as the fucking Mad King."

"Aye." Kyle agreed. "While it's true your blood was boiling, they could have given us a chance to state our case, as the laws demand. I'm pretty sure this is illegal…"

"He is the bloody King, Kyle." Jeffory dismissed. "He can do whatever the fuck he wishes."

"Still…I'm sure our families will save us somehow…won't they?"

"I hope so…" Murmured a frightened Ethan.

Suddenly, they heard the big entrance door open. "Someone is coming." Said Kyle, if Brandon could see his face, he would see fear. "Are we to be free?"

Light from a torch began increasing its intensity as it also got closer to their cell. The gaoler began opening the lock and as the door opened, four guards entered. "Brandon Stark." Called one of them. "You to witness ya trial."

"To have me killed you mean?" he asked bitterly. Was this how his life would end?

"If ya didn't want to be killed, then ya shouldn't have come here, fool." Said another guard. "Ya highborn are dumb as fuck and still think we the dumb ones." Well…there wasn't much he could say to counter that…most highborn people were dumb.

"Ya better watch your mouth, Bale, or ya goin to end like them." Barked a different guard.

"Yeah…ya right…" This Bale agreed. "Come on, we can't make His Grace wait for long or he gonna be pissed." And so the guards grabbed his arms and took off his cell while his friends shouted for mercy…_I'm truly going to die…_

As he stepped outside the dungeon tower, he held a temporary relief by seeing the sun and the sky. His eyes did, however, struggle with so much light after having spent close to ten days in the black cells. As he walked towards the Throne Room he noticed the servants, nobles, all of which were glancing at him with various expressions, some worried, others mocking him, others angry and others with expressions that called him a fool. He deserved all of it…he was a fool…

Upon entering the Throne Room he noticed a large number of people inside, this was his trial so he should not be so surprised anyway…Amongst the crowd, he saw many Gold Cloaks and many…Northmen…Brandon recognized Lord Overton and Lord Moss, but also Ser Arnolf Hornwood and Big Benfred Cerwyn…did his father come for him?

Near the Iron Throne, he confirmed his suspicions, his father did come for him… "Father!" he shouted, happy to see his father there.

"Brandon!" Replied his father, fully armored with his steel armor adorned with golden spurs, the armor he and Ned always coveted when they were nothing but small children…how much time had passed since those days… "I'm going to get you out of this son."

"How?"

"A TRIAL BY COMBAT!" Roared the Mad King amused. "YOUR LORD FATHER DEMANDED A TRIAL BY COMBAT!"

"Father…"

"Don't worry Brandon," his father assured him with his shy smile. "I'm getting old but I'm still a capable fighter. I fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings and slew Liomond Lashare in single combat."

"What if you have to fight a Kingsguard knight?" Brandon asked as he remembered his fight with Ser Barristan, he was leagues above any men Brandon had fought before and to think his father could fight such a man…

"Why do you have so little faith in me?" Asked his father whilst the smile refused to leave his face. "I'm not that bad."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the King. "IT IS TIME FOR ME TO NAME MY CHAMPION…AND I NAME…WILDFIRE!" _What?_

Without any warning, the Gold Cloaks attacked the Northerners that had accompanied his father…As they were not expecting this…betrayal, few managed to counter the initial attack and in the end, they all died…_No…this can't be true…this is madness…_

"You are truly mad…" His father said in disbelief.

"Why so? I know you are a traitor Stark so why would I risk one of my loyal men when I can get rid of you without a single casualty?" The Mad fucker asked as if it was the most mundane thing to ask. "House Targaryen's words are Fire and Blood and that is what you will get, traitor!"

His father sighed and then looked straight into Aerys' eyes. "I wish I could see you getting killed, but knowing you will die is enough to leave me happy."

The Mad King began reddening with anger as he stood up from his throne. "TIE THIS BLOODY TRAITOR UP THE CEILING!"

The Gold Cloaks rushed against his father as the older Stark took out his sword and managed to kill half a dozen of them. His feat would be for naught as he was completely encircled by more than fifty Gold Cloaks who captured him. Both Brandon and his father tried their best to free themselves but they just couldn't…

His father was then tied with multiple ropes around his body, so he could not move or defend himself and then they lifted him to be tied to another rope in the ceiling. _Seven Hells…fucking monsters…_Beneath his father, some fuckers wearing brown robes placed a huge pile of wood before another entered the room with a small jar in his hands…all of them had smirks as expressions… "All ready Your Grace." The one with the jar proclaimed.

"Tie the Stark pup to the device." Commanded the Mad Cunt while he rubbed his huge nail in his chin. _I wish you stabbed yourself with your own nails…_The Gold Cloaks brought him towards a weird structure of steel which had a big collar tied to a weird rope, they promptly tied the noose on his neck, it was a strangler device…_MOTHERFUCKERS!_ "The Tyroshi are known to be very ruthless towards their prisoners…did you know that Stark?" Explained the Mad monster. "I was fascinated by the tales of what they did to their prisoners that I said one day, I need one of those torture devices for myself!"

"It's tied, Your Grace." Warned a Gold Cloak.

"Excellent." said the cunt, as another Gold Cloak brought him Brandon's sword. "Here is your sword." The Mad King tossed his sword right in front of him but far enough for him to not be able to reach it. "If you manage to grab it, you can save your dear father, but if you fail…well, he will die."

"YOU MONSTER!" Brandon shouted desperately. _Father…_

"Dragons live to torment little the sheep such as yourself," The Mad King laughed. "LIGHT THE FIRE!"

And without losing any more time, the men in robes dropped a weird green liquid on top of the woodpile and then dropped a phosphor in it, igniting a powerful green flame below his father…Brandon could not bear to watch such atrocity, he had to save his father…he had to…he desperately tried to grab his sword from the floor but he was unable…It was just out of his reach and yet so close too…The strangler began getting tighter around his neck with each new try Brandon made, the pain increased and it got harder to breathe, but he knew he was almost there…_Just a little bit more…I will save you, father…I will not fail…_

"BRANDON!" It was his father who shouted, as it was beginning to smell like roasted meat. "STOP BEING DUMB, YOU WILL NOT GRAB THAT SWORD AND I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" he continued with much difficulty. "YOU MUST LIVE FOR HOUSE STARK, FOR NED, FOR LYA, FOR BEN AND…THE NORTH! REMEMBER, WHEN THE SNOW FALLS AND THE WHITE WINDS BLOWS…THE LONE WOLF DIES, BUT THE PACK SURVIVES!"

Brandon did not wish to stop, he wanted to at least save his father, but then he remembered his little sister who was still missing, his brothers that he left behind…his deceased mother who he missed so much…_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives…_

His father was beyond help and Brandon knew it well, yet honor and duty, and mostly remorse from the whole situation were compelling him to try his hardest to somehow save his father…However…he stopped moving, just as his father ordered him to…The device did not get any tighter around his neck, yet it was still very hard to breathe properly.

His father smiled, his face already beginning to melt…the horror had brought tears to Brandon's face…the last time he cried was when he was five and his mother had just died… "NEVER FORGET BRANDON, WINTER IS COMING AND THE NORTH REMEMBERS! GOODBYE MY BELOVED SON, GOODBYE NED, BEN AND LYA, LIVE LONG MY CHILDREN!" And with that, his father closed his eyes and did not stop smiling…he did not scream anymore…he stayed quiet just as Brandon always remembered him…

His father was the greatest man that ever lived and this was not the way he deserved to return to mother's embrace…_I'm…sorry…father…I failed you and I failed our family…_Not even five minutes passed and when he looked again at his father…he had already departed from this world, without screaming in agony, only showing the Mad Beast a smirk, a smirk he never showed during his life. Brandon could not recognize anything else but the smirk…_I'm sorry father…I'm sorry…for killing you…I'm…I'm a disgrace…_

"What a disappointment…" Barked the Mad Beast bored. "I wanted to hear him scream, but even at his death, he was a traitor…" _My father was the greatest man who ever lived, you demonic monster…_ "Take the corpse away and throw it somewhere." Commanded the King. "Rhaella, go to your room now!"

The expressionless Queen nodded as she left the Throne Room while Aerys descended from the throne. "Your Grace." Called a Gold Cloak who was looking at Brandon. "What should we do with him?"

As he heard those words, Aerys looked towards him surprised but quickly smirked. "He is still alive, heh?" Inquired Aerys cackling. "It seems the Starks aren't as honorable as they say…Toss him in the dungeons again. I think I will have fun with him later on…"

"Yes Your Grace." They replied to the commands, but Brandon did nothing and allowed them to carry him almost like a sack of flour…He was broken…

"PYCELLE!" Screamed the cunt.

"Your Grace…" Murmured the Maester afraid.

"Send a raven to Jon Arryn demanding the other Stark's head." _Ned…no…not Ned… _"And add my stupid cousin's to the demands' list," Aerys added. "This should get rid of most of our opponents, Arryn included. From now on, we clean the realm of traitors!"

"As My King wishes…"

Brandon did not hear nor remember anything else after that, the next memory he recalled was being thrown into the black cells once more…When the guards opened the door to his cell, his friends came running to him worried. "Brandon!" Called Jeffory worriedly. "We were so worried about you…What happened?"

"Brandon?" Insisted Ethan worriedly too.

"Seven Hells, what happened there?" Asked Kyle.

**Jon Arryn IV**

Gates of the Moon, Vale, Year 282 AC

Almost a fortnight had passed since Rickard's letter and somehow Jon knew that a war was inevitable by now. One does not simply kidnap a Great Lord's daughter without consequences even if he is a royal. Ned allowed him to read the letter and there was little his former ward left out except that Rickard went down south to intervene in Brandon Stark's favor. Frankly, that left him worried for his good friend, especially after Lady Dayne's words…Jon knew why Rickard chose to go, Jon would have likely done the same but still…

But Rickard Stark was not the only one receiving such a letter and the news traveled fast so Jon was now struggling to contain not only Robert's rage but also his bannermen's… "If Rickard Stark went to the capital, I must go too!" Lord Yohn Royce said angrily. His heir, Kyle Royce had also been imprisoned by the King as he was traveling with Brandon Stark. "I must save my son!"

"I understand your concerns, Yohn." Jon tried to soothe the large man. "But we have to see what happens to Lord Stark, so we can see the proper course of action. I'm deeply concerned that he may be imprisoned as well…"

"I say war!" Shouted Lord Royce. "This is an outrage! The King must not imprison highborn like this."

"For as much as I hate young Kyle being made a prisoner." Intervened Lady Anya Waynwood. She had come mostly out of courtesy as one of her many daughters, Enid, was betrothed to Kyle…or perhaps to see if either Elbert or Ned were in need of a wife… "Lord Arryn is right, we can't simply go to King's Landing recklessly."

"They have my son, Anya!" Yohn Royce kept protesting. "I can't let this go unanswered!"

"As I said we must wait, Yohn," Jon concluded. "I believe war is inevitable at this point but it must be the King the one who sets it up so we can have a cause people can join. We must be the ones with reason otherwise we will have little support, it's been decades since the last major conflict and I know not how many lords will respond to a new one."

"Agreed." Lady Anya nodded.

"Fine…" Yohn sighed as he led his hand to his forehead. "I hope Lord Stark will be fine…"

"Me too, he is a great friend of mine." _But I have a feeling that he will become a martyr…_ "In the meantime, what can you both tell me in regards to who might join us? That is if we go to war."

"I'm sure House Coldwater, will back us, after all, Royce Coldwater's sister is my wife." Yohn proclaimed. "I think House Redfort and House Hunter may join us too."

"House Waynwood will support House Royce and Arryn if it comes to war." Lady Anya added. "But only if it comes to war."

_All First Men Houses…it's interesting how things came to be when House Arryn is no longer favored by the Andal descendants but by First Men…_ "If these Houses back us up, then it's a start." Confessed Jon.

"My Lord," Maester Colemon knocked on the door. "A…letter from King's Landing…"

Jon was not too keen on reading the letter considering that the previous one wasn't too good, to begin with…and by Colemon's words, this one came from the King himself… "Come in." Jon authorized and so he was presented with the letter which indeed had the King's seal. "Go fetch Eddard, Robert, Elbert, and the Lady Dayne please."

"Certainly My Lord."

As the Maester left the room, Yohn and Anya exchanged confused glances. "Why is Lady Dayne here?" Inquired Anya.

"Long story." Jon merely said. "Now if you both excuse me, I must see what the letter is all about."

* * *

_I King Aerys, the Second of My Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, thereby declare:_

_That House Stark is a treasonous House, just as House Baratheon for they have been conspiring to overthrow House Targaryen from the throne while also spreading false rumors and accusations against this venerated House. _

_Therefore, I demand that Lord Paramount Jon Arryn of the Vale delivers Eddard Stark and Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon to King's Landing so they can face the King's Justice on charges of treason against the realm._

_Failing to reply positively to this demand will result in House Arryn being branded as treasonous just as anyone helping these traitors. Any branded traitor shall suffer the consequences of it as Lord Stark can avow._

* * *

_Rickard…rest in peace, my good friend…This is letter is made to brand me a traitor, he knows I will not betray my former wards…_

Jon showed the letter to Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood, and then to his former wards, nephew and Lady Dayne, once they entered his private study…Ned was heartbroken and the Dornishwoman tried her best to lift his mood, but even she, the woman he loved was failing to do so…

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Robert roared. "HOW CAN HE SAY I WAS CONSPIRING AGAINST HIM WHEN MY FAMILY NEVER DID SUCH THING?"

"We were indeed conspiring to set him aside and place Rhaegar on the throne…" Jon explained to his enraged former ward. "Me, Lord Stark, Lord Tully, and your late father before he died..."

"What?" Asked Robert and Elbert, before turning to Ned and Lady Dayne who seemed to be on their own world.

"It is what you both heard, Aerys is insane as he continues to prove." Jon continued. "We tried a peaceful solution, by making Rhaegar Regent or helping him overthrow his father with the least amount of blood spilled…it all failed as you both can see."

"Why must I be branded a traitor when I knew nothing of this?" Robert asked still caught off guard. "This is unfair and must be replied accordingly, I'm calling my bannermen!"

"You will not be alone," Jon stated expressionlessly. "Maester Colemon, call the banners, we are going to war."

* * *

**RedRat8: Everything will remain the same as the First Version until the outcome of the Trident, then I will change it from there for a new ending. I'm glad you enjoyed Ashara's line there.**

**R.I.P Rickard Stark the Old Wolf.**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	36. Preparations For War

++x++

**Rhaegar Targaryen VI**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Oswell had been away for more than a week already and during that week Lyanna Stark seemed to be improving from her back pain thanks to the Ghost of High Heart's medicines. So far no one had disturbed them and so he was worried about what his father was doing while they rested at Summerhall.

"As I was saying, we should leave Summerhall as soon as Oswell returns," Arthur suggested. "If someone puts some mind into it, then they will send someone here to see if we are here or not, and guess what, they will find us."

"And where should we go then?" Rhaegar questioned as he was open to suggestions.

"We are in the Dornish Marches, so a little more to the south of here, we will reach Starfall and that is where I suggest we move," Arthur explained as he pointed to his family's castle in a map. "Starfall and High Hermitage can raise three thousand men together and we also have the best knights of Dorne…"

"And what will I do with three thousand men?"

"What do you think you will do with three thousand men? Depose your father of course!" Arthur countered. "He went too far and he made it clear that is either you or him so we will have to rally House Stark and the rest of them, march to King's Landing, take the city and do what must be done."

"I'm not going to kill my father…"

"No one is asking you to kill your father Rhaegar!" Arthur dismissed annoyed. "Someone else can do the deed or you make him join the Night's Watch, perhaps that will be more dignifying to him." His father in the Night's Watch would certainly be…interesting… "What we cannot do is stay without doing a thing."

"We will wait for Oswell as you said and then we will see." Rhaegar concluded as he stood up from the chair he was seated on. "I'm going to talk with the Ghost."

"Why do you seem to give more credit to her riddles than to what I say?" Arthur's question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a weak smile. "What makes you say I give her more credit than your advice?"

"I told you what I believe is the best course of action we can take, considering our circumstances and your answer is closer to riddle than a true answer." Arthur spat out. "Yet, I'm more than sure that if the dwarf woman spoke the exact words I did, you would be on your horse already."

"That is not true and you know it." Rhaegar dismissed it. "I think you are more than right when you argue that we should relocate to Starfall, but Lyanna Stark is not well enough to ride a horse and we don't know what news Oswell may bring, so I say we wait for him to arrive, as you said."

Arthur led his hand to his forehead and sighed. "You are right…I'm overreacting…I'm just worried because your father and the vipers are unpredictable…I fear what has ensued while we are."

"Me too, but we must keep on waiting for a little bit more," Rhaegar concluded. "If this was a better answer and you are more relieved, then I will go see her."

"As you wish…just don't let her riddles get into your mind." His friend warned. "She seems like a good person but the Gods who speak to her…may not be…"

Rhaegar nodded, left the room and went on to find the Ghost of High Heart who was more than likely to be in Lyanna Stark's room. He knocked on the door and a positive reply came so he opened the door finding that Lyanna was sleeping while the dwarf was mixing some herbs in a cupboard. "Prince of Grief." she acknowledged him with a smile. "Do you have a new song for me?"

"I'm afraid I do not." Rhaegar replied. "I have been concerned with other matters and I haven't had the time to sit and compose anything."

"As a Prince should." she nodded. "I understand."

"How is she faring?" he questioned, looking at the Northerner sleeping.

"The child of ice is recovering well, My Prince." The old woman replied. "She still has much pain, but no one can say she isn't a fighter."

_Wait did she…_ "Did you just call her child of ice?"

"I did, she is indeed a child of ice," The Ghost of High Heart said confidently. "As her siblings are."

If she was a child of ice…and he was the fire…maybe…the song of ice and fire as Rhaenyra planned…_No…Elia…but she is barren…no…_ "If I was to compose a song…could you tell me about my future?" he asked as to get rid of those dark thoughts, Elia was his wife and when he married her, he promised to himself that he would not commit his father's mistakes.

"Oh Prince of Grief, I can tell you right now," she said emotionless. "You were born in grief, you shall spread grief and die in grief."

That wasn't so...pleasant to hear… "Will I die when the great danger arrives?"

"No, you shall be eaten by the fishes long before that time comes," she explained. "The great danger is what you are worried the most and the small danger you ignore and it shall consume you."

"What is the small danger?" he asked once again, hoping that by some miracle her answer would be better this time.

"The falling star has warned you and shall do it again and again," she replied. "I do not need to say more."

Falling star… "Do you mean Arthur or Lady Ashara?"

"I don't know who they are." _Of course…_

"Forget about it then…" he sighed as he looked at Lyanna Stark again. "What about her? What is her future?" he was merely curious and perhaps he could ask about the futures of someone like Elia or his mother…his son…

"Hers?" she laughed weirdly which surprised him. "She is a woman of grief too, a child of ice…She will suffer much and make others suffer too, just like you." Rhaegar shivered a bit at her words…he always assumed that due to him being the Crown Prince and one day the King, he would inevitably make some of his subjects suffer from his actions as no one was perfect but the way the Ghost kept speaking of the grief and suffering sent a chill down his spine. _Will I will cause that much grief?_ "A maiden she is now, and when she is not anymore, she will bear a child without waiting." A child…Visenya…no…she is promised to my cousin…and I'm married…and…I must cease to have these thoughts!

"My Prince?" Lyanna Stark murmured as she woke up from her slumber. "What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Lady Lyanna," he said with a smile, trying to ignore his thoughts, as he should. "I was just here to see if your condition has improved. We may have to move somewhere else so…"

"I have been meaning to ask…where are we exactly and where is my family and why did the Gold Cloaks want to take me? Did your father found out about the Knight at Harrenhal?"

"Somehow he did…someone must have told him but you mustn't worry about it."

"How can I not be worried?" she asked indignantly. "The King will most likely kill me!"

"He won't because neither I nor Ser Arthur or Ser Oswell will allow it." If they allowed it, then…there would be war… "And we are trying to get in contact with your lord father so we can take action against my sire with his support."

"I see…" she said sighing. "But where are we?"

"Summerhall."

"Summerhall? But wasn't it destroyed by a fire?"

"It was…but I'm rebuilding it as it is here I feel better." Rhaegar explained. "Surely you have a place like that in your life."

"I do…" she nodded. "Winterfell…I wish I did not need to leave it…"

"We all have responsibilities we must fulfill." And his were beyond being the King someday.

"That's what they all say…" she said bitterly. "But they are right I guess…"

"I shall leave you with…" The realization just came to him…throughout the years…he never…learned the witch's real name…

"Marya." The old woman replied, understanding his doubts. "But…no one calls me by my true name anymore…"

"That is sad!" Lyanna Stark proclaimed. "What do they call you then?"

"It's not important My Lady." Marya dismissed as she walked towards the bed, climbed a neatly arrange ladder-chair that left her right by Lyanna Stark's head. "I have some medicine ready for you."

"More Milk of the Poppy?" Lyanna Stark asked with a disgusted face. "Gods be damned!"

"It's for your own good or do you wish the pain instead?"

"No…"

"Then it's this you must take, wolf girl."

"Well, with both of your permissions, I shall retire." And so Rhaegar left, more conflicted than before, with dark thoughts plaguing his mind…dark thoughts he needed to get rid of for his own good.

**Elia Martell IV**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 282 AC

Elia stood laid down on her bed as she watched, worriedly, Jasline and Nysah packing her things so that she could answer the King's call and leave for King's Landing.

Rhaegar was nowhere to be found…she wondered if the rumors that spread with the wind were true…about him abducting Lyanna Stark or taking her as a mistress…she did not know which one hurt her the most or which one was true…Her husband was not a bad person, if anything he was far too focused on prophecies he read in some ancient book as those weird words he spoke to her right after Aegon was born confirmed…which made it more likely that…he took her as a mistress…

Maybe he took her as a mistress because Elia was now barren and could not give him that third child he wished…_Will I end up spurned and humiliated? Or will he try to become Maegor the Second? _

Whatever the case, war was about to ignite, after all, Lord Stark was burnt in a more likely than not unfair trial…considering who presided the whole affair…words of rebellion in the Vale are also spreading with the wind…Elia wondered how Ashara was…The last news she had gotten from her friend was when the Stony Dornish explained that Lord Arryn would back Rhaegar and that she would act as an emissary to the Stark-Tully-Arryn Alliance at Riverrun…_I guess all her work and mine too were for naught…Oh, Ash please be safe, my friend…_

"Should I put the books in as well, Elia?" Asked Nysah while holding some of her private books.

"I would appreciate if I could take some of them with me. But if there is no space, I can do without them," she replied. "The priority is for the most important things."

"Ok." Replied Nysah as she returned to her job.

"I believe we can bring some of them," Jasline added. "I think your baggage will have some space and if not, we can place them in ours."

"I believe so too," Nysah agreed. "Gods…I can't believe there is going to be war…"

"Nothing is certain yet." Jasline countered. "Maybe they…"

"Jas, Aerys killed Lord Stark unfairly, likely has a Lord Paramount in his dungeons and called for Eddard and Robert Baratheon's heads. Do you believe any of them will just deliver their heads to the Mad King?" Elia interrupted her friend's positive thinking as this situation did not have any positivity.

"I know but…"

"I can't say I blame them…" Elia confessed with a sigh. "But I'm married into House Targaryen and for that reason, they are my enemies now…"

"Stupid Aerys!" Hissed Jasline. "Ashara was so happy with Ned…now there is no chance he will live if Aerys does."

"Maybe Aerys will call for Ashara's head too…" Suggested Nysah dazed with those grim thoughts. "Seven have mercy…" And all three of them sighed defeated.

"Momma." Little Rhaenys called as she opened the door to the room. "Whe we go?"

Elia tried her best to give her daughter an assuring and calming smile, but the situation was dire. She motioned for her daughter to come closer and jump to her side. "We are going to visit your grandparents at King's Landing, sweetling."

"Gawnpawents?" Asked her daughter confused.

"Yes, darling, they want to see how big you got." Elia messed with her daughter's curly locks. "And how big did you got?"

"I'm big!" Rhaenys commented happily. "I'm Balelion!"

"Oh yes, you are sweetling." Elia cooed. "They are going to be surprised to see such a big girl!"

"Yes!" Her daughter laughed. "Big Rhaenys!"

"The biggest of them all, little Princess!" Cooed Jasline with a smile, at least her daughter was making them all happier, that was the power of children. But how would her daughter react to the burnings? She was too young…

"Will Anshara be ter?" Rhaenys asked.

_Anshara?_ "Ashara?"

"Yes."

"No…Ashara is somewhere else in a very important mission." Elia noticed her daughter get sad by the news, Ashara had been there for just a fortnight and yet she was likely Rhaenys' favorite. "But do not worry because she will play with you all day long when she comes back."

"Tuly?" Rhaenys asked beaming.

"Truly." Sometimes Elia found it intriguing how some words that worried the adults could so easily soothe children.

"I believe we have everything, Elia." Concluded Nysah as she closed yet another bag of things. "I managed to sneak some of your books inside."

"Thank you Nysah, Jasline," Elia said before turning to her daughter. "Rhaenys dear can you please go fetch your uncle Lewyn, so he can help your mother get to the boat?"

"Nuncle Luin!" The girl screamed as she ran out of the room to fetch her uncle.

"She is so full of energy…" Nysah proclaimed amused.

"And she will be the Realm's Delight once she is older," Jasline added proudly. "All the boys will chase her..."

"That is if we survive this conflict…" Elia murmured sorrowfully.

"Oh come on Elia don't be so pessimistic!" Jasline barked. "Everyone we hold dear will make it. Think positively!"

"Good people die more often than the bad ones…" Nysah muttered.

"Nysah!" Jasline barked indignantly. "I'm trying to lift the mood here and you are both sabotaging my effort!"

"Sorry…" Nysah murmured. "I just…"

"We must be realistic…" Elia murmured. "But sometimes we do need to be more positive. Can you girls help me get up?"

"Of course." Both of them got to each of Elia's sides and grabbed her arms so she could get up. It pained her dearly to not be able to move properly yet, but that was how she was now and she could not do anything about it.

"Is Baela ready to go?" Elia inquired.

"I think so." Nysah replied.

"Niece." Said her uncle as he came turned at the hall with Rhaenys following him. "Ready to go?"

"No, but we must." Elia sighed before she turned towards Rhaenys. "Come on Rhaenys."

"Ok."

"I'm sure you are going to love sailing, all the Martells do." Her uncle said as he picked his grandniece and took her on a piggyback ride.

"She isn't a Martell, nuncle."

"But she has Martell and Rhoynar blood on her." he dismissed. "That is what matters to enjoy the water."

"I guess…" _And so here I go to face the madness…may the Seven have mercy on me and my own._

**Eddard Stark XV**

Gates of the Moon, Vale, Year 282 AC

The Gates of the Moon had become a complete mess ever since the Mad King called for his and Robert's heads and then Jon refused his demand, calling his bannermen for war instead. The Great Hall was now a war discussion room, there was Jon, Robert, Elbert, him, Lord Benedar Belmore, Lord Gordon Egen, Lady Anya Waynwood, and Lord Horton Redfort all seated around the great table and more lords were to arrive soon.

"My Lords, My Lady," Jon called all attention in the room to his speech. "We are here to discuss our war strategy. So far we have received positive replies from House Coldwater, House Belmore, House Egen, House Hunter, House Hardyng, House Waynwood, House Redfort, and House Royce." His foster father explained. "And as for negative replies, we have House Donniger, House Templeton, House Snakewood, House Corbray, House Melcolm, House Waxley, House Ruthermont, and most importantly, House Grafton."

"Foolish scum." Lord Belmore spat out with some nods of agreement following. "Can't they see that Aerys is insane?"

"In their eyes, we are traitors for breaking our allegiance with the Iron Throne and even if it's troublesome for us, they have every right to remain tied to the Targaryens. But we must take them out of our way." Jon said unyieldingly.

"How many men can we expect on our side?" Lady Waynwood asked.

"By my accounts, perhaps twelve to fifteen thousand men." Replied the Lord of the Vale. "We could almost raise ten thousand more but we must keep the Loyalists in the Fingers in check and anticipate a possible invasion through the Riverlands or the Bay of Crabs, therefore our reserves must go for that cause. At least in my opinion."

"Agreed." Lord Redfort said and the bulk of the room nodded in support.

"And how many Loyalists can we expect in the Vale?" Lord Egen asked. "Will they surpass our numbers?"

"House Grafton holds Gulltown, meaning they can raise a very large host of perhaps seven thousand men if not more. The rest of the Loyalists can come up with, I would say five to six thousand…" That meant thirteen thousand men…which was perhaps even more than their numbers and that was bad…

"We must secure Gulltown then," Ned suggested. "It will cut the largest host from receiving reinforcements from the Fingers but also force the King's troops to search for a different and less efficient landing zone. It will also keep our economy flowing since trade with the Free Cities will not stop." After he finished his proposal, his shyness hit him hard as it was not normal for him to talk with such resolution when there were so many people around him.

"Sound plan." Jon smiled and that smile relieved a little. "What does everyone think of it?"

"It's logical and quite straight forward, I back it up." Lord Royce said.

"Me too." Lord Belmore added.

"It seems like a good target for me." Commented Lord Redfort. Suddenly Ned felt his ego rise a little bit, it was a start but he would need more than this to lead his father's men to war. "But what are we to do about the Loyalists at the Fingers?"

"I would suggest for House Belmore and Egen to march a smaller host to Coldwater so that Lord Coldwater can assemble his men with yours. Then you all can stall the Loyalists there, preventing them from joining Grafton." Jon suggested.

"Keeping these fools in check should be interesting…" Lord Belmore said whilst smirking and rubbing his beard. "Count me in."

"Lord Stark, Lord Baratheon," Called Lady Waynwood, perhaps a bit afloat with all these talks about war. "Have you sent ravens to your respective homes?"

"Aye." Replied Robert. "We wrote to our brothers so they could call the banners, they should be ready to march once we arrive."

"Then the faster we take Gulltown, the faster you both can return home." Concluded Lady Waynwood.

"Correct, it's in the uttermost importance that we take that city." Jon nodded. "Does anyone have anything against the plan? Now is the time to speak." No one seemed to oppose it as no one spoke… "Elbert, have Ser Nestor gathered the men by the road."

"Of course, uncle."

"Let's kick these Targaryens arseholes back to Old Valyria!" Robert roared with vigor, excited for war…but Ned was…not so excited…people would be dying including people they loved.

"Council dismissed." Jon declared as they began standing up and exiting the Great Hall. Only Robert, Elbert, Jon, and Ned, of course, remained.

"Do you think we stand a chance of winning uncle?" Asked a concerned Elbert.

"We only have two options, Elbert, we either win or die." Jon blurted out. "Still…we are up against a dynasty of almost three hundred years…"

"All the better!" Robert spoke out. "When we win, they will know that they are not gods as they bloody think they are!"

"Everyone…" Called Ned, as he felt he could not delay his plan any longer. "I wish to go with Lord Belmore and Lord Egen, so I can then take a ship through the Bite…"

"Ned!" Barked Robert before Ned could finish his plan. "You do know the winds of the Bite are very strong, don't you?"

"Aye, and that is why the trip will be faster." Ned replied.

"Yes but there are violent storms there!" Robert insisted on worriedly. "I can't let you end up like my parents…please, Ned…"

"Don't worry I will make it home, the Gods will not take me before I bring my brother and sister home." Ned said without flinching, this was his resolve and he would be damned if he couldn't keep it.

"If it is your decision Ned," Said Jon, still apprehensive as the rest of them, after all, it was very dangerous to cross the Bite, especially during winter. "Then I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Jon." Ned bowed to his foster father. "I will arrive safely, you guys do not need to worry."

"Safe travels Ned." Said Elbert, while hugging him. "Don't die on me…I won't be able to keep Robert from doing nonsense all by myself…"

Ned smiled at Elbert's jape of course. "Don't worry, I will be back in no time, and with an army behind me." Jon and Robert hugged him as well and then he left to get his things ready for the hard trip.

After getting everything he needed for the arduous trip, Ned went to the stables to fetch Brooding. He still had to say goodbye to Ashara and apologize for having to leave her there. And without him expecting it, he found her right by Brooding's side dressed in a grey tunic and dark grey breeches, her hair tied in a braid and with a backpack on her back. "You were leaving me behind weren't you?" she asked with her very serious look, that one that made him flinch a little. She was very scary when serious…

"I don't have another option…" he said in an apologetic tone. "I'm going to war but before that, I'm making a very dangerous trip through the Bite."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh no you are not." he quickly dismissed her intent. "Ashara it's too dangerous…"

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not," she said. "I'm your betrothal and I want to be with you."

"But Ashara think about everything you will lose if something bad happens…you have your family and friends…"

"Sometimes you have to do what you think is right and damn the consequences," she replied plainly. "I'm not leaving you, you are my family too, even if we aren't married yet. My friends will understand and so will everyone that matters to me."

"But what if you die?" Ned asked her, incredulous with her stubbornness. "My conscience will not handle it…"

"And would mine do if you died?" she asked indignantly. "If we die, we die Ned, but first we will live, together."

"Ashara…"

"I will not take a no as an answer." she insisted stubbornly as she jumped onto Brooding's back. "I'm going with you and that is the end of it."

"I…"

"I love you Eddard Stark," she said. "I will love you forever, even if this line is stupid and dumb and I can't believe I just said it."

He couldn't tell her to stay behind as she had made her mind already and was too stubborn to change. In that regard, she was like Lya…stubborn as a mule… "I…I love you too Ashara Dayne," Ned replied to her. "If…if you wish to come with me, then come, but don't die please."

She gave him a smirk right after his line. "Me dying? Who will tease your friends and brother if I die? Who will make Elia jealous because her daughter wants to spend some time with me? Who will warm your heart? Who will give you the love you need? And who will give you your children when the time is right?"

"You…"

"Yes me Neddy." she agreed with that beautiful smile of hers, the smile that always made him happier. "It's me and you."

It was a shame that their marriage had to be postponed indefinitely, but…but they would survive, he was now sure of it, they would survive and marry one day. That was another promise he was doing to the Old Gods right there, he and Ashara Dayne would marry one day. "Me and you indeed…" he smiled to her as he placed his things in Brooding's back, next to hers. "Then let's get moving, the North is waiting for us."

"Jump on, love," she commanded. "Brooding and I are lonely already…"

"As My Lady commands of me," he answered, as he mounted Brooding. "Winter is Coming…"

"And then The Dawn Arises," she concluded smiling. "It's funny how our Houses' words complement each other somehow, don't you think?"

"Winter is Coming and then The Dawn Arises…" he repeated, liking the sound of it... "They do complement each other…"

"We are destined to be together then," she said. "For as ridiculous as the sentence sounds, Gods I became such a giggling girl ever since I met you…"

"I like you more when you smile…" he shyly said, making her smile. "And yes we are destined to be together…" They kissed each other passionately and then joined Lord Belmore and Lord Egen on their way through the Mountains of the Moon. _Bran, Lya…I will save you both, I promise._

* * *

**RedRat8: I think Rickard went out like the Stark he is and he did not give the satisfaction that Aerys wanted with him screaming in pain. Regarding Rhaegar and Lyanna, I'm trying to soften a little what will eventually happen soon and also give them some sort of development as to why they get there, but...**

**mlkoolc86: Indeed.**

**General Hawk: That was an awesome eulogy. And many people dislike the Tullys with the exception of the Blackfish. Personally I think Lysa is a tragic character that people often overlook, Edmure is Edmure and Catelyn...well she means well but ends up screwing everything somehow...In my headcanon and on the Appendix I have in archiveofourown, I placed his birth year as 242 so he died with 39-40 years of age. I will see if I can finally put the Appendix here too, I have been struggling with the configuration of it for a long time.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for sparing time reading, I hope everyone stays safe and enjoy a nice day.**


	37. The Tale Of The Tragic Dragon

++x++

**Rhaella Targaryen II**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Rhaella's heart warmed a little as she saw Elia, the Dornish ladies, and her grandchildren entered the Throne Room. They looked mostly as she remembered them. Elia was walking with the help of Jasline and Nysah but she looked the same, her granddaughter, however, was harder to recognize…

Little Rhaenys had grown quite a bit, her hair was curlier now and her expression was of joy, a happy child. She wore a red dress and had that little or rather not so little black cat Rhaella gave her at hand, which made Rhaella smile. Her grandson was sleeping in the wetnurse's arms and he looked the same as he did when Ashara and Emyly were there. Neither of these Dornishwomen was here, however. "Your Grace." They all said in unison as they bowed before Aerys.

"Ser Lewyn, take your place by your sworn brothers' side." Her brother commanded, without acknowledging Elia and his grandchildren…as expected. "The rest of you, welcome and you are dismissed." Rhaella had the wish to scream as loudly as she could but she knew better…

As Elia and the rest left the Throne Room, Rhaella could not simply stay quiet anymore… "They are your grandchildren."

"And?" Her brother questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You could…be a little warmer to them…" she meekly suggested.

"Like grandfather was to us?" he asked scornfully. "He could have stopped our marriage and he did not. Thanks to him, I'm forced to have you as my sorry excuse of a wife." _Of course…all the blame is mine…_ "I looked up to him as an example to follow…now I hate him with all my being. Not as much as I hate father and mother but close enough."

Truth be told she felt quite the same way…Grandpa Egg could have done more for them and father and mother could have been less obsessed with prophecies… "Even if I don't fully agree with you…you do have a point."

Aerys smirked. "Of course I have a point, you dimwitted bitch. Grandfather was a hypocrite. He let all his children except aunt Rhaelle marry for love and yet he didn't do the same to us. Are we less than those foolish uncles and parents of ours? As far as I know, we are still alive and they are not." he then led his clenched fist to his cheek. "Go, you are dismissed." She did not protest against that, she was quite excited to be able to hold her grandchildren once again.

While she passed by Ser Jaime Lannister, Joanna's boy, she could see he was oblivious to what was transpiring in the Throne Room...Rhaella did the same most of the time…forgetting where she was…thinking about good memories…it helped her cope with things somewhat…

Her trance was only broken once and curiously it was not too long ago. It was when she noticed that Rickard Stark was burnt and yet did not scream like everyone else…sure he spoke some words which she did not retain in her memory but after that, he…just remained in silence…Starks were grim folk but hard as the lands they rule, preferring to stay away from court politics but her oh so smart brother-husband had to change that…

Often she wondered if things would be different had Joanna be the one married to Aerys. Joanna the beauty of the West that had all the men in love with her, Aerys, Tywin, even Steffon loved her at some point and she enjoyed teasing them…flirting with them, and even more…

Rhaella eventually learned the truth about Joanna…One night, when Aerys was performing his…husbandly duties…he told her that Joanna was a much better fuck than Rhaella's lame cunt…with better teats too…Rhaella did not love her husband but he was her husband and Joanna was her lady-in-waiting, she could tolerate her husband making it out with whores and servants but not her ladies, and not the woman she thought of as her best friend.

_She searched for the traitor all around the Red Keep, finding her having a nice conversation with Felicia Templeton and Cassana Estermont, two other ladies-in-waiting to Rhaella. Without hesitating Rhaella slapped the lioness with as much power as she could, the fair skin of Westerwoman became red with the hand mark, her facial expression showed she was completely caught off guard, just as Cass and Licia's. "Cass, Licia I want you both to take a stroll."_

_"Rhaella…"_

_"GET OUT!" she hissed angrily and her friends left. Rhaella was a person that did not lose her composure often, she had taken it all dutifully even when she hated it all…but this…this she would not take…She turned towards Joanna with so much anger boiling in her…the feeling of betrayal consuming her. "You monster without honor…you have been sleeping with my husband…how could you do this to me?"_

_"I…"_

_"I finally left the Golden Lioness of the Rock without words, did I?" she asked with a smirk but she wasn't laughing internally, she was screaming. "Seems your…lover doesn't know how to keep himself quiet as you do."_

_"Rhaella…I…" _

_"QUIET!" Rhaella hissed. "I don't love my brother, but he is my husband and although I know he goes around having relations with whores and servants, I never, ever thought that one of my ladies-in-waiting and confidants…the woman I thought as being my best friend…" The mere thought of it was softening her anger into sadness and tears… "You…I always thought of you as my best friend…and you…betray me in such a cruel way…" Joanna did not say anything, she simply remained quiet but her expression showed a hint of remorse. "You are not going to say anything?"_

_"What can I say?" Joanna asked. "Nothing will…ease you…"_

_"Perhaps why you did it," Rhaella replied. "I'm so very curious as what could have led you to betray me when I was all but nice and kind to you."_

_Joanna sighed. "I'm a simple daughter of a fourth son, from his second marriage, my prospects in life are limited, so if I wanted to make something of my life, my best option was to become your brother's mistress, he is the King after all. I'm not the first one to go with this strategy, you can ask Aegon the Fourth's mistresses."_

_"So is it justified to sleep with someone else's husband if it allows you to hold some sort of power you would not achieve with a marriage?" Rhaella inquired indignantly. "You a woman who could get any man in Westeros and beyond with your beauty? Must you steal someone's husband? Or is the jealously you feel?" How could I have trusted her? "You wanted this crown didn't you?" Of course, she did, every woman wants it and I'm dumb for thinking they don't. "You never cared for me, did you? I was just a simpleton you could use to achieve your goals wasn't I?"_

_"Rhaella I…"_

_"Lady Joanna Lannister, I believe you should spend some time in Casterly Rock for as long as you wish. Consider it a gift from a friend."_

_Joanna paled when she heard this. "You can't do this to me Rhaella!" The Lannister begged as she dropped to her knees. "Please if I go back…" _

_"As much time as you wish, my dear friend." she patted the traitorous bitch's arm, normally she wouldn't mock people this way but she felt so ashamed of herself for being gullible that she did not care._

The rest of her ladies-in-waiting tried to understand why Rhaella slapped Joanna but she said nothing and it seemed like Joanna didn't either. She believed Princess Doriah Martell, her oldest lady-in-waiting and Princess of Dorne knew...she was a great friend to Joanna and had a mind to learn things…

The Lannister woman left to Casterly Rock citing that she needed to catch the fresh air of the Rock because she felt sick and Rhaella accepted her petition. All folly as one can expect…

The months went by and everyone in court began wondering why Joanna would not return, if her disease or whatever she had was that bad...Whisperers of her being Aerys' mistress spread out at court, some went as far as to say she had gotten pregnant with a Royal Bastard…

By late two hundred and sixty-two after the Conquest, Lord Tywin announced his betrothal to Joanna. Rhaella was caught off guard, just as most of the court. Aerys, for example, was abashed and now she knew this was the beginning of his slow descent into madness. She wondered if Tywin, who seemed to know everything knew that Joanna was soiled…she supposed he did not as he was prideful and would not take a soiled woman as a wife but then again…he loved Joanna as much if not even more than Aerys.

That night, Doriah came to her with a letter from Joanna of all people…Rhaella did not wish to read at first but her Dornish friend kept pressuring her to do so, so she reluctantly read it.

* * *

_To Rhaella Targaryen, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,_

_I hope this letter finds you well but somehow I think my wishes mean little to you now and I don't blame you for that._

_I'm writing to hopefully remove some burdens off my head. Yes…I do know I'm a selfish bitch but…what Lannister is not a selfish really? _

_First, I must confess that I hold no grudge against you for forcing me to spend some time at the Rock. I did scream quite a lot when I arrived but deep down I understood this punishment was well deserved considering everything I did and with each passing day, I came to accept it._

_I aimed for the sky and cared not for the means I used, going as far as to manipulate people in my favor and sacrificing good people to satisfy my stupid and egoistic ego, my wish to hold power and my stupid pride that told me that I was above the suitors I had at the time._

_But what seemed to hurt me the most was not losing all the chances I was given to have a good life because I wanted more but rather it was those words you said to me when we last saw each other, about you considering me your best friend and me betraying you…Your tearful face never leaves my mind and it plagues my dreams every night…I would also remember ever good memory I shared with you and the girls and suddenly, I would find myself crying for how stupid I was and how I destroyed everything I held dear…_

_I feel that I have learned about humility thanks to all of this. That we should love everything that life gives us because it is too short for anything else. _

_By now you should know that Tywin and I are betrothed…I never expected my cousin to ask me to marry him…him the Hand of the King and the next Lord Paramount of the Westerlands…I unlike what you may be thinking refused him but the man who destroyed two entire families turned out to be a lovesick puppy…who would have thought about that…_

_I knew he fancied me and I teased him a little…kissing him here and there before our talk…I told him I was soiled…thinking he being Tywin Bloody Lannister would back down from this nuisance that would not benefit our family in any way, but he did not…he said he did not care…he said I was young, naïve and stupid but he would not another answer than yes._

_I asked him why he was so determined to have a bad marriage with a soiled woman and he said because he loved and only someone like him was worthy of being his wife…that he needed a wife that could understand him and advise him the way it should, a wife with wits and cunning that could match his, and I was the only woman worthy of him…even if soiled…_

_I don't know if the Gods decided to reward me for my resolves or not…but regardless of my marriage being likely the best I could get outside of marrying the King, I will keep my resolves in my heart and mind as I'm a changed woman, a new Lady Joanna Lannister of Casterly Rock._

_So the only two things I can say to you, My Queen…my dear friend who showed me the light is thank you. Thank you for making me a better person and from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for betraying you in such a crude way._

_I would love if we could at least talk in person once again but I know I'm pushing my luck too far…I imagine the trouble sweet Doriah had to have you read this and I must thank you for reading it against your will…_

_Thank you,_

_Joanna Lannister_

* * *

Rhaella still remembered the tears that fell from her eyes after she finished reading…Doriah held her close and kissed her cheeks as she remembered…to make her feel better…Rhaella knew she was too kind but she forgave Joanna. After all…Joanna was the one that helped her the most after her marriage…even if she did all that in the shadows…

Lord Tywin organized for the marriage to occur in the Great Sept of Baelor, presided by the High Septon himself with a lavish ceremony to come along with it. A day before everything happened, Joanna returned to King's Landing.

_Rhaella went to receive Joanna at the outer yard, she was flanked by Cass and Lecia while Doriah entertained the men…perks of being a Princess of Dorne. Joanna exited the carriage in a simple light blue dress, a heavy contrast to the fancy clothes she always wore before Rhaella sent her away…everything about her did seemed like it was a totally different woman…_

_When Joanna saw her there, she was overwhelmed by joy…so much that she ignored protocol and strolled hurriedly to embrace Rhaella, catching her off guard. "I have missed you so much…I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry…please forgive me…" _

_Rhaella quickly felt the coldness of the tears that Joanna dropped into shoulders and she immediately knew her words were genuine. "I have forgiven you, my dearest friend. Don't cry now, you are to be married tomorrow so cheer up, will you?"_

_"I still don't understand why…" she said smiling as she cleaned her tears. "I'm such a bad marriage prospect for House Lannister but Tywin wouldn't let it go…"_

_"Don't be so pessimistic Joanna, you know you have what it takes to be the best Lady of the Rock," Rhaella said calmly, a smile of her own adorning her face… "I do agree with Lord Tywin's words regarding your intellect."_

_"You are truly a nice person Rhaella…" Joanna said emotionally. "I did you so much wrong and…"_

_"Hush now, we should be sharing some pleasant conversations of what happened in our lives while we were separated." Rhaella turned to the rest of her friends who looked a little emotional too, even Cassana who was not someone to get emotional…then again the Lady Baratheon had just given birth to a strong son a couple of moons earlier so it was likely she was suffering from post-childbirth emotional breakdown… "Who wishes for the gossip season to return?"_

_"Me of course!" Licia said smirking. "I want to know everything that transpired at the Rock and what our Joanna has been doing."_

_"Well…I don't have much to say but…" Joanna said with a smile. "I will happily tell you all if it pleases you."_

That night the five of them shared a room and talked about all sorts of things, as they did before Rhaella found about Joanna and Aerys. Joanna had truly changed. If one knew the words she used before and the words she used now, then they would know how different the Lannister had become. All of them fell asleep and so the big day came.

The Golden Pair of Casterly Rock as some were already calling them pledged their vows in the Great Sept. Tywin Lannister, a man who she never saw showing any emotional expression was smiling…Truly it was a…weird scene…Tywin and a smile…

Joanna was happy too, smiling brightly as never before. That was until the wedding feast came…Aerys got himself drunk, clearly jealous that it was Tywin who was marrying the woman he loved and wanted…He japed about how he was thinking about reviving the First Night leaving everyone present except some prevented lords uncomfortable. Tywin who had been particularly joyful that day returned to his usual grim face as the japes and insults kept coming.

And then the bedding happened…Aerys had his fun groping Joanna's breasts, behind and more while Joanna was undressed…her friend looked visually disgusted and ashamed…

The abuses did not stop there, Aerys was determined to make Joanna commit adultery and did not stop harassing her. Joanna refuted every advance but Aerys was annoying and stubborn when he wanted to be…Rhaella knew that very well.

_A week or so after the marriage, Rhaella found Joanna crying in the Godswood. The sight made Rhaella so sad too…she hated to see her friends so down… "Joanna what happened?" she asked her friend after she sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around the blonde._

_"I'm afraid Rhaella…Aerys is getting bolder by the day…I fear he may try to rape me one of these days…" Her friend's words left her uneased as knew Aerys was likely capable of actually doing it. "He keeps talking about our time…as paramours as he gropes me and holds me…it's a question of time…and the worst is that Tywin despite knowing about everything and being supportive at first is now doubting me somehow…"_

_Rhaella brought her friend closer and kissed her forehead. "It pains me to do this but I feel we have no other choice…I'm going to dismiss you…"_

_"Rhaella…"_

_"It's for the best Joanna and you know it," Rhaella explained. "Aerys won't touch you there and you will be able to be free," Rhaella assured while holding her friend's hands. "Tywin will understand and so will everyone that matters."_

_"I will talk with Tywin then…" Joanna sighed. "I was so happy now that everything was getting good between us…Gods damned Aerys! Can't he move on with his life as I did?"_

_"You know how he is…he doesn't like to be told no."_

_"He really does not…" Joanna nodded. "I hope to see you again…"_

_"Me too…" _

Joanna left for Casterly Rock once more and once more rumors and whispers went by…Doriah took care of most of them but still, they went on. Aerys became insufferable, his mistreatment of her was now in its infant years as he needed to take revenge for what she did, dismissing his crush from court...She however kept firm as Joanna's letters brought her much joy, enough to bare anything.

Her friend gave birth to a pair of twins, a difficult pregnancy that left her bedridden and exhausted for months, something which would save her from when Aerys set court at Casterly Rock in the next year after Lord Tytos' death. That and Tywin's many personal and loyal guards, making sure no one disturbed the Lady of Casterly Rock, especially the King.

Joanna was prideful of her cubs as she would say in her letters, she told her that she wished to call her daughter Rhaella Lannister but Tywin wasn't so keen on it, courtesy of his ever tenser relationship with his former best friend. Rhaella had felt a little disappointed but nevertheless congratulated her friend and laughed when Joanna japed that she wished for dozens of twins more and that amongst them, there would be a Rhaella even if Tywin did not want it. But that was not to be…

Once Tywin and Aerys returned to the Red Keep, Aerys, jealous and wishing to take revenge against Tywin went against every decision his Hand did and when his decisions turned south, the blame was Tywin's. An efficient yet stupid method of humiliating Tywin since Tywin was as dangerous as Aerys and would one day take his sweet revenge…

Rhaella remembered that year, two hundred and seventy-two after the Conquest very well…Tywin had decided to host a tourney to celebrate Aerys' tenth year on the Iron Throne, something that was very well received at court as many hoped to prove their worth in the competitions and earn the King or the Hand's favors.

Joanna returned to court for the event, bringing her six-year-old twins who she wished to show to Rhaella and the rest of her friends. Rhaella loved the little cubs for the moment she saw them, there was so much of Joana in them…and some of Tywin too…She also loved to see Joanna again, she looked radiant and joyful once again and that warmed Rhaella's spirit.

But Aerys needed to ruin everything again…once again he got drunk during the feast and asked Joanna if nursing her children had left her breasts ruined. Whilst the question was met with great amusement from Tywin's ever-growing rivals, it humiliated him, Joanna, and Rhaella herself. The next morning, the last day of the tourney, Tywin attempted to resign but Aerys refused no doubt to humiliate his former friend even more.

That night was…the worst…

_Lord Tywin was speaking with some lords who had many requests and complains and Rhaella was quite tired and bored of the cacophony in the Throne Room so she decided to take a walk around for a little while, catching shit smelling air. As she exited the Throne Room, she heard an agonized feminine voice in a nearby alley. "AERYS!" The voiced screamed and Rhaella immediately fell a shiver down her spine as she went on to investigate what was happening. "STOP IT!"_

_As she got a good vantage point on what her brother was doing, her worst fears were confirmed…he was harassing Joanna again… "Why my Golden Lioness?" Her brother asked smiling. "I have missed you so much…it's been ten years since I last put my cock onto you…"_

_"I'm a married woman." Joanna retorted as she slapped a wandering hand._

_"To Tywin of all people." Aerys scoffed. "I bet he is lovely when pleasuring you with his serious and brooding face…that is if he even manages to pleasure you…"_

_"My husband provides me with all the pleasure I need and I'm more than thankful for that." Joanna said without hesitation._

_"But it's not the pleasure you want…" Aerys insisted. "Do you remember those nights we spent like dogs in heat? I do."_

_"You look like a man and yet you have the mind of a child spilling out this profanity after hearing some random peasant in the streets say it." Ouch…_

_"It's worse than I thought then!" Aerys proclaimed amused. "Tywin is slowly turning you into a Septa…"_

_"I'm not some foolish child who wants power anymore, I have grown out of it," Joanna stated. "And you should give up because those days will never come back." Then her friend began walking away but…she was caught by Aerys. "Let me go Aerys!"_

_"I could have given you the most beautiful children, Joanna." Her brother said. "Golden-haired and with purple eyes or silver-blonde with green eyes, think how they would look and all envious everyone would be…"_

_"I already have the most beautiful children, Aerys." Joanna dismissed it. "Now let go of me."_

_"Ours would be ten times better…" Aerys kept insisting as he pulled Joanna closer instead of letting her go. "The most beautiful children…"_

_"LET GO OF ME AERYS!" Joanna shouted in panic. "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, SO GROW OUT OF IT!"_

_"I miss this cunt so much…" Aerys said as he touched Joanna where he shouldn't._

_"AERYS! STOP!"_

_"AERYS TARGARYEN STOP THIS MADNESS!" Rhaella shouted as she got in the conversation in hopes to save her friend from what was about to happen._

_"The fuck are you doing here?" Her brother inquired unhappy to be interrupted._

_"I'm helping a friend." Rhaella said without flinching and definitely not frightened of her brother who happened to be her husband too._

_"Helping her, heh?" Aerys smirked. "Well if you insist, I'm sure Joanna will not mind you joining us, will you love?"_

_"Get away from her!" Rhaella ordered._

_"Careful now Rhaella!" Aerys said in a threatening tone as his gaze fell onto her. "You may be my sister and unfortunately, my wife but you don't want to wake the dragon!"_

_"I will not have you rape my friend in the castle our ancestors built!" Rhaella continued. "Let her go now!"_

_"I'M THE KING AND I CAN FUCK ANYONE I WISH!" Aerys shouted. "I CAN FUCK YOU, I CAN FUCK JOANNA AND I CAN FUCK ANYONE!"_

_"You have ten seconds to let Joanna go."_

_Aerys laughed out loud. "And what will you do after ten seconds, you dumb whore?"_

_"I wonder what Lord Tywin will say about this." Rhaella spat out._

_"Do you think I'm afraid of that incompetent fool?" Aerys questioned smirking. "What can a mere Lord do to a King?"_

_"You seem to have forgotten that my husband is no mere Lord that licks your boots for favors. I'm sure House Reyne and House Tarbeck can tell you what he might do to you." Joanna spat out. _

_"Dragons don't fear lions, I don't fear Tywin, he is a weakling!"_

_"TYWIN IS TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE!" Joanna shouted in a very angrily tone. "Tywin does not need to force himself on me because I will go to him willingly, I long for every night I spent with him because unlike you, he does know how to pleasure a woman. And guess what, you never pleasured me, I was simply faking it all to be on your good graces but I don't need your favors anymore, in fact, I pity Rhaella because of how bad you are in bed."_

_Joanna's words were designed to destroy Aerys' ego as she was desperate, she was after all this close to being raped. The words seem to have an effect because Aerys was faltering. "Lies…" Her brother said shaken. "LIES!"_

_"You should hear me roar as my husband makes me peak every night I lay with him, how I worship every single part of him with unimaginable pleasure…" Joanna said as she made a lewd face to prove her point. "I never felt so good, least of all with you."_

_And it ended…Aerys let go of Joanna's arm and the clever woman quickly ran towards Rhaella, ruining her beautiful green dress in the process but not caring one bit. They embraced and gave each other comfortable words as her brother stood there broken, staring at nothing…_

_Finally, he left…speechless as a mute. "It's okay Joanna, you are safe," Rhaella said with an assuring smile while both of them broke into tears. "I'm here, my friend…" she said as her voice cracked. "I'm here…"_

_"Rhaella…thank you so much…you are the best person in the world…truly…" _

_"Don't praise me so much…I hardly did anything…it was your witty mind"_

_"You saved me yet again…I love you."_

_"I love you too…my dearest friend…" Rhaella kissed her friend's forehead. "Now, let's return to your husband and you are going to tell him that you wish to retire, then you will leave tomorrow because I'm not capable of protecting you anymore and Aerys is getting way too dangerous. Best you return to Casterly Rock with your beautiful cubs and be happy there."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I will manage as I did until now," she said with a shy smile. "I'm a dragon and we fear nothing…" _

_Joanna laughed at that. "I suppose…" she said amused. "Just let me…stay here hugging you for a while longer…please…"_

_"But then you will have to go."_

_"I know…"_

_"Goodbye, Joanna…"_

_"Goodbye Rhaella…"_

_Rhaella remembered the hug the Joanna gave Tywin when she returned to him. The Lion of the West quickly understood that something had happened with Aerys and so he excused himself and took his wife to bed._

Rhaella felt happy for saving her friend, even if she suffered for it as Aerys made sure to visit her chambers that night and did what he wanted to do with Joanna. The first time she was truly raped…Nevertheless, she was happy.

Her heart shattered less than a year later when she learned that Joanna died giving birth to her dwarf son…somehow Rhaella knew that the new Joanna loved her son very much even if she never truly met him. She also remembered the endless mourning she did after losing her best friend and also a child, her Aegon who lived only a few months…

Things would be different no doubt but Joanna would be suffering the same as she was considering everything that happened…

"My Queen!" Jasline proclaimed upon opening the door to Elia's chambers. Rhaella quickly felt the tanned arms wrap around her, as the Dornish hugged her.

"I'm so delighted to see you all," Rhaella confessed as she entered the room. _I may have lost almost all my friends from my early reign but I have gained more and I'm thankful for it._ "Especially you, my little Rhaenys."

"You gwama?" The little baby asked.

"I'm your grandma indeed," Rhaella said as she knelt before her granddaughter. "Can I have a hug my darling?"

"Yes!" she caught her granddaughter and picked her up, finding it amusing how the child laughed so much. "Rany fly!"

"Fly?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ashara is the one to blame…" Elia said shaking her head. "She loved to lift Rhaenys and then roam around with her as if she were a true dragon."

"Oh I can do that too…" Rhaella proclaimed as she apparently made Rhaenys fly. "Am I as good as Ashara, my sweetheart?"

"Baww!" Screamed her granddaughter happily. "Rany is Balelion!"

"Oh Gods..." Rhaella muttered smirking. "I'm done for then…"

"No gwama. Gwama is nice to Rany." Said her granddaughter. "Balelion kills the mean pepaw, not gwama."

"Why thank you, child." she cooed. "I'm happy that you think I'm nice already."

"Vewi nice." Her granddaughter insisted. Rhaella loved her granddaughter so much, the child was adorable. Joanna would have liked her too, so would Cass, Lecia, and Doriah.

"Nysah, Jas could you two show the castle to our little Princess?" Elia asked. "I would love to have a little talk with our Queen."

"Certainly." Jasline agreed. "Come on Princess let's show you the gardens and the beautiful flowers!"

"Balelion comes?" Her granddaughter pointed towards the black cat that was already sleeping by the balcony. Rhaella was happy to see the cat healthy and happy.

"No." Elia dismissed her daughter's request. "Balerion will rest a bit with me and grandmother, ok, sweetling?"

"Ok…" A sad face donned the little one as she exited the room with the wonderful ladies. With her granddaughter out of the room, she and Elia were free to talk freely as little Aegon wouldn't remember what they spoke.

"Here we are…the Vale is rising for war and it's a question of time before the North and the Stormlands follow…" Elia murmured. "The war we worked so hard to prevent is now happening."

"I know…" Rhaella sighed. It was her family's doing too…Rhaegar for disappearing with Lyanna Stark and Aerys for being a mad fool. "This is going to end badly…for us…"

"The worst is that I sympathize with them," Elia added. "Aerys killed Lord Stark, has the new Lord Paramount of the North imprisoned and demanded, unfairly, the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon."

"I know…" Rhaella sighed yet again…it was such a normal thing for them to do now…sigh… "Good men and women are going to die…"

"So true." Elia sighed yet again. "And I'm also worried about Ashara since I have not received word from her since she was about to leave to Riverrun."

_Please…do not take another good friend, for the love of the Gods…_ "Is she still in the Vale with Eddard Stark?" Questioned Rhaella afraid.

"I do not doubt that she is…" Elia said.

"Oh Gods…Aerys might brand her as a traitor too if he finds out she is there…" Rhaella pointed out. "She is betrothed with a traitor in Aerys' eyes too…that is if House Dayne doesn't break it as a precaution…"

"We are all afraid for her," Elia confessed. "But there is nothing we can do…"

"We can keep it a secret from Aerys," Rhaella suggested. "That ought to save her for some time."

"True…" Elia gave it some thought too. "The King doesn't know about her yet so it might just work…"

"Let's hope it does…" Rhaella wished. "In the meantime…can I see my grandson?"

"My Queen, you don't even have to ask." Elia smiled. "You can touch and hold my children whenever you wish."

"Thank you, my darling." Rhaella smiled as she approached the crib…her grandson was sleeping without care and she noticed how peaceful being a baby was…yet at the same time, so frail…so defenseless…_Joanna if you are up there, my friend…please watch over us and keep everyone safe…that is all I ask you._

* * *

**RedRat8: Directly the Ghost of High Heart will cause no troubles she will only help. Indirectly though, you can see she is causing tensions and it's not her intention.**

**I don't really know what to say...this POV was meant to just have some rewording, be part of Chapter with about 3 POVs and suddenly it became one of the largest chapters I ever wrote and with just one POV. I ended up showcasing my version of Joanna, Rhaella, Tywin, and Aerys' relationships and personalities. I do know it is quite the dark chapter too. **

**When I first published this POV, I had some people criticizing the way I portrayed Joanna and Tywin but unlike somethings I wrote, I don't regret it. Considering what we have on Joanna it's very likely that some if any of her children are not Tywin's in canon, here they all are. I think it adds some humanity to the Lannisters especially Tywin the way their relationship is portrayed here.**

**Also, Gods be damned Rhaella is always so depressive to write, the poor woman suffered so much and remained sane...and here I was making her suffer so much...I feel bad...**

**I have also finally managed to have the Appendix look decently here so I'm going to post it as I intended for so long.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is safe and has the rest of a good day. Thank you for sparing time reading.**


	38. The Torture Begins

++x++

**Brandon Stark IX**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Brandon didn't know where or rather what he was looking at, he just knew he was looking at something, the walls, one of his friends, it didn't matter. What mattered was that his father died because of him and Lya was still somewhere in that inbred shit's clutches and he could not do anything about it…

His neck had stopped hurting too much a few days ago…and yet he did not know if his voice was back to normal or not. He wondered if Ned was already fighting the Mad King…if he was or not he was surely doing far more for the North than he, the new Lord Paramount of the North who could not properly control his fucking emotions and killed their father because of them.

A loud screech was heard, the door to the black cells had been opened and in less than a minute later, lights appeared in his line of view. He was now able to see that he had apparently been looking at a wall while his friends were in similar positions by his side. Jeffory, who usually did not allow his beard to grow was already showing quite the large one while Ethan's and Kyle's was growing to large proportions than ever before, his should be that way too… "Y'all are to come with us." Said one guard. "Up, girls, time to meet ya, King." The door to their cell opened and their already weak arms were grabbed, there were few protests from their part…there was little they could do…

Once again, the sunlight was too much for their now used to the dark eyes and it took some time for Brandon to recover his sight. They were brought inside the bloody throne room yet again, Brandon was tired of seeing those fucking dragon skulls and the people that could do something but did nothing because they were too scared or were a bunch of cunts.

The guards dropped them in front of the Iron Throne where Aerys was seated…_Fucking cunt…I swear I'm going to kill you one day._ "We meet again Wild Wolf!" Shouted Aerys as he began descending from his seat. "I trust the black cells are of your liking?" Brandon remained quiet, he had no will to reply anyway. "You can speak boy." The Mad King insisted. "The dragon hasn't taken your tongue as he did to Ilyn Payne." Seeing that Brandon continued to say nothing, the Mad Cunt continued…a little angrier… "Well…" Aerys shrugged. "Let's go to the main event then…You have three friends with you now, but you shall go to sleep with just one."

"What?" he asked aghast as he heard Aerys' words.

"Ah!" Aerys interjected with a mad grin. "Everyone now can see that I haven't cut his tongue off…yet!"

"Kill me and leave them alone!" Brandon pleaded. "Kill me please!"

"Like father, like son…" Aerys laughed a clangorous laugh. "No, I already decided that I will kill you when your traitorous brother is captured…or killed...I shall burn you both and show the realm what happens to traitors in my watch!"

"Please have mercy on them…" Brandon insisted. "They had no part on this!"

"No, their fathers were summoned but did not come for them. That gives me the legitimacy I need to have them killed." The Mad King insisted with a big smirk. "Choose which ones die."

"No!" _FUCKING CUNT!_

"Choose."

"No!"

"Fine." Aerys rolled his eyes. "Kill the fat one."

"No, please Your Grace!" Begged Kyle as the Gold Cloaks picked him. "Your Grace, I beg for the Mother's mercy."

"The Mother has no mercy for traitors!" Aerys hissed at Kyle, as his friend was tied up in ropes, crying, then the men in robes ignited the fire beneath him and in a matter of minutes, Kyle was burnt after much screaming…_Gods…Kyle…I'm such a piece of shit…_

Brandon noticed Princess Elia agonized as she tried to protect her frightened daughter, who was also there watching the terrifying scene…_She must have been forced into watching this monstrosity…at least she doesn't enjoy it…poor child, she is barely more than a baby…FUCKING TARGARYENS!_

"Choose another." Demanded the monster, as Brandon's chin was lifted so his gaze could be on the Mad Cunt.

"No…" he couldn't kill his friends…he couldn't…

"Very well then I shall pick another one…" The Mad Cunt said as he walked towards his friends who were crying now…

"Choose me, Brandon…" Jeffory begged him. "Choose me…"

"Jeffory I can't…" Brandon murmured. _I can't do this…I can't do this…_

"Just do it, Brandon, I'm ready." Jeffory insisted.

"Jeffory…" Murmured Ethan shaking quite a lot.

"Jeffory…" Brandon said as he began crying again just like when his father died. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Are you going to name one Stark?" Asked the monster.

"Jeffory Mallister…" Brandon murmured. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

"Very well, tie him up."

"Yes, Your Grace." Replied the Gold Cloaks.

"Goodbye, Bran…Ethan…" Jeffory said with a shy smile amidst his tears.

"Jeffory…" Ethan murmured yet again.

Jeffory suffered the same treatment as Kyle did and died in utter agony, Brandon wanted to end his miserable life there so he did not need to be reminded of his friends and father dying because of him. FUCK ME! FUCK MY STUPIDITY! FUCK…

"Well…Glover boy…" Aerys said to Ethan, scratching his face with his ugly monstrous nails. "It seems you are the only one remaining…"

"Please…don't kill him…" Brandon begged. "Please…"

"I did say I would leave one, did I not?" Inquired the monster with a smile. "I shall keep my word and he shall live…for a while more that is..." Then he began laughing madly like the mad creature he was. Brandon sighed relieved and so did Ethan, despite the situation… "I can't wait for the day I burn you and your brother!" he remarked quite proudly at Brandon. "It will be a wonderful day." _Fuck you…monster. Go die…_ "Rhaella! Go to your room now!"

The Queen sighed in defeat. "Yes my Lord Husband." And then she left the Throne Room expressionlessly. _Why did he always call for his wife after the burnings? Does he get aroused? Fucking monster…_

"Put those two back in their proper place." Commanded Aerys. "Court is dismissed."

Once again was Brandon brought black to darkness and he wondered if he would ever see the light again, the light of freedom…_Ned, please beat them Targaryens…save yourself brother and save Lya…for I don't think I will make it…Brandon Stark died already…the day when father died what is left is a sorry excuse of a person…nothing else…_

**Lyanna Stark X**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Lyanna woke up feeling weird again…she had taken Milk of the Poppy pretty much every night from the day she awoke from comma to sleep better. She seemed to be recovering from her back pain but it still hurt her quite a lot. Honestly, the fall could have ended with a much worse outcome, she could have died that day…so she was thankful, that is if you could really be thankful for only having back pains.

The poppy's liquid didn't taste too bad if Lyanna was to confess but it left her light-headed and sleepy. And when she was sleeping, she had the weirdest dreams she could have…

The weirdest one yet, she had a few days ago…she dreamt of a boy who couldn't be more than six or seven who seemed to look exactly like her dearest Ned. He was walking by the snow, alone. She thought the boy could be lost so she tried to reach him to see if he was in need of help but when she tried, she could never reach him no matter how hard she tried…

Then she watched a large grey wolf appear from the nearby woods, very close to the boy and she worried for the boy's safety so she tried to run and save him somehow, she felt no pain in her back so she had no problem running and yet she still could never reach the boy…

The wolf looked towards the boy and when she thought he was going to attack and kill the poor child, he did not…he howled…loudly towards the shining stars in the sky, where a shooting star flashed in the sky and then both the wolf and the boy looked towards her with grey eyes and the dream ended there…

She wondered why she dreamt of that kid…what the kid meant…why there was a big wolf there…and was it a direwolf somehow? No…it couldn't be…there were no direwolves south of the Wall…the last ones were seen during the early reign of Jaehaerys the First…that was common knowledge in the North.

"Good morning, wolf child," Marya said, her red eyes focused on Lyanna's. "How is your pain?"

"Better…I guess…"

"Then I think we can reduce the dosage to a cup per two days." The dwarf proclaimed. "Before you become all puffy."

"That would be much appreciated." Lyanna admitted, not wishing to have a long and round face, she was ugly enough as it is. And hopefully, with less Milk of the Poppy, she would also cease to have these weird dreams.

Another thing that had been plaguing her mind was why they remained at Summerhall still…she knew that the Prince and his Kingsguards saved her from the Gold Cloaks that the Mad King sent after her but…why didn't they arranged a way to send her back to Winterfell? Was it because she had her back injured? For as much as she hated it, Storm's End would suffice, it would certainly improve the quality of life she was experiencing here at Summerhall. Not that she despised the company of the dwarf old lady or her treatments as she felt safer in her hands than of the Maesters…

Gods be damned, she wanted to see her brothers and father again…kiss dearest Ned in the cheek and tease him…tussle with Ben's hair and beat him in a sword fight…tell him how much she appreciated his support…hug Brandon and tease him too…in the way she did to him which was different than the way she teased Ned…and finally father…father who always loved her even when she thought he did not…he was always there for her…she wanted to tell him that she loved him…

By now Brandon should be married to Catelyn Tully, no doubt sleeping with her every night…soon she would be an aunt of that she was sure…Ned should be close to marrying Ashara as well…the good thing was that Lyanna's own marriage would be postponed a little…giving her a little more freedom…well…not really…her back was a pain now…

Lyanna noticed that the dwarf woman was smiling quite a lot today and that got her curious. "You seem rather happy today."

"I am wolf child," Marya replied. "The Prince sang me a beautiful song for my Jenny."

"The Prince does sing very well." Lyanna agreed as she remembered that time she heard him sing during that bloody Tourney of Harrenhal…she had cried and to this day she didn't quite know why…she supposed it was because of the Prince's voice or perhaps the emotion that the lyrics represented…or maybe it was because she was a woman and crying to the stupid things was in her being…

"Oh he does indeed and all the maids fall for it." The older woman said. To be honest the Prince was handsome besides having that voice of his…just like Robert albeit her future husband's voice was…not particularly good for singing… "Grief does also make the maids fall for him."

"Grief you say?" she questioned. "That is an interesting concept…I suppose people are attracted to people who are grieving for their loved ones…it makes us feel sad for them…"

"The world is full of grief, wolf child and it hits every one I'm afraid." Marya proclaimed and Lyanna found herself agreeing to it.

"I'm sure it does…" Lyanna ended up saying. "Well for the first time…I think I understood one of your riddles."

"Then you do more than I…I seldom know what I even say…the Gods are cruel many times…"

"It must be hard to have them whisper at you…"

"It is…" Marya admitted. "When I was younger it was worse, I sometimes didn't even know what was real and was not…Jenny helped me through it though…" Here she was referring to Jenny once again…

"I have been meaning to ask…who is your Jenny?" Inquired Lyanna curiously. "You always speak of her…"

"My Jenny was my best friend and the only person that understood me well…" Explained the old woman. "She married her sweet and kind Prince Duncan and they loved each other but both died in the Tragedy that befell in this very castle all those years ago."

"Prince Duncan…does it mean your Jenny is the Jenny of Oldstones?" she asked surprised with the realization. Now that she remembered, Prince Rhaegar's song at Harrenhal was about Jenny…Jenny of Oldstones…_Interesting…that explains a lot of things…_

"Some called her that…yes…" Marya agreed smiling. "I called her my Jenny…"

"I'm sorry for what happened to her…it was horrible I'm sure…" Lyanna couldn't possibly imagine all the suffering and pain that this castle produced…

"The gorged grief at Summerhall was the worst day of my life…" The old woman said. "All because of jealously."

"Jealousy?" That was interesting… "Whose jealously?"

"Rats and sparrows…pests…I can't stand them anymore!" Marya proclaimed bitterly. "My only friend died here…and grief began…"

Could it be…that these animals were symbols of something else? Some Northerners called the Maesters grey rats…has this some connection to it? She didn't like Maester Walys but causing what happened to Summerhall seemed a bit too much… "I can be your friend if you so wish…" Lyanna offered with a smile. She liked Marya as she somehow reminded her of Old Nan who Lyanna loved.

"Oh child you are so very kind and yet so very reckless." The old woman said with a serious face. "I'm nothing but an old woman now."

"You remind me of someone I like very much and she is old, and by old, I mean very old." Lyanna insisted. "Come on, everyone needs friends."

"The noblest intentions can easily turn into selfish delusional acts." Commented Marya as if she was absent from the conversation all of a sudden. "No heart is pure."

_The noblest intentions can easily turn into selfish delusional acts and no heart is pure…What could the Gods mean by this…_Lyanna at the very least knew it was them speaking but which ones? The Seven? "Surely not…" she whispered as she failed to come up with a reasonable interpretation of it… "What Gods speak to you?"

"The Gods of nature and life."

"The Old Gods?" _That is interesting…_

"Some call them that, I called them what I called." Marya said.

"I believe in the Old Gods too," Lyanna said beaming. "See? We have more in common than what we thought."

"Indeed…" Marya chuckled. "We will, however, separate very soon…"

"Why?" Lyanna questioned confused.

"This place brings me nothing but grief…" The older woman said saddened. "And you will be leaving too."

"Truly?" Lyanna said happily with the last part. "Will I return to Winterfell? To my family?"

"I don't know…" _Gods be damned…_ "What I know is that you should be expecting the worse and not the best."

"The worse? Will I suffer more than what I already did?" she questioned shivering.

"If there is one thing I learned in my many years is that we all suffer until we give our last breath." Marya wisely said. "But we do have nice things worth the suffering, we just need to look for them. You must not forget who you are, because if you do, you will be lost."

"I'm Lyanna Stark, daughter of Rickard and Lyarra Stark." she said.

"Remember it."

"I will," Lyanna assured. "Thank you, my friend."

The old dwarf woman smiled as she walked out of her room and she was left alone in her thoughts that honestly did not resolve much of the riddles that Marya left so she decided to close her eyes and sleep some more.

**Ashara Dayne XV**

Somewhere between Grey Glen and New Keep, Vale, Year 282 AC

They had left the main party a few days ago after they spent some time in Strongsong, House Belmore's seat. The Belmores were a nice lot even if Lady Meredith was eyeing Ned the way she should not…it was a shame that they had to leave but if they wished to reach the North quickly, they had to be gone.

They finally arrived at the coast, the sea seemed calm but as it was winter, you could never be so sure.

One thing that she loved about this arduous journey they had to endure was the views she could contemplate…they were gorgeous, the white snow peaks, the crystalline water streams, the many animals that populated the fields…it was all so romantic…especially when you were with your lover soon to be husband.

She knew her father would break the betrothal soon enough in order to save House Dayne from persecutions from both House Martell and the King but she would be damned if she allowed them to take her happiness away. That was the main reason she convinced Ned to let her come with him, to make sure they married. She couldn't hide that she was scared of the Bite but she was sure everything would turn out alright for the two of them.

The powerful and cold winds were likely the worse part of the journey…even with multiple layers of clothes on top of them, it had been hard to endure them. Ned also barely slept anything because he was on constant watch for the Mountain Clans wildings, she was thankful that they did not attack them. Ned was armed and so was she. She had a dagger that Arthur gave her when he first met her in the Water Gardens, she got lessons from him and Oberyn on how to use it properly but if she was to be honest, she never used it outside demonstrations even if she always carried it.

Still…the nights were her favorite time of the day because she loved the warmth she received from her wolf's tight embrace when they slept in caves to avoid being seen. _I'm glad I came…_

"We need to find a boat." Ned said to her, yawning. _My poor wolf is so tired…_

"Perhaps we can find one at a fishing village…there should be a few around don't you think?"

"It's more than likely…" Ned admitted. "Though I don't know where we should begin searching…"

"Well…we can't go further than this…" she stated the obvious. "If we go west, we might accidentally enter the Riverlands and that is not something we want."

"But if we go east, we stay in the Vale." he concluded her line of thought.

"Correct." she smiled.

"Then let us go east." he decided. "We will surely arrive at some village soon."

"I hope so."

The terrain was much better now that they left the Mountains of the Moon and so their pace increased considerably. After almost an hour, they found a fishing village. The folk there looked wary of them and those which they spoke with didn't seem inclined to make the crossing which got them both nervous of not finding anyone willing to take them to the North…

They reached a small house near the sea, one of the last few places remaining in their search for a boat. "Is anyone home?" Ned shouted as he knocked on the door.

"Aye." Replied an old man with a big smile that was climbing a rocky staircase. "Me, my daughter, and my grandson. What can I do for ya?"

"We are looking for a boat to take us across the Bite to White Harbor." Ned explained.

"White Harbor?" Asked a pretty woman of brown hair and brown eyes with a young child with the same coloring in her arms. "That a long distance to travel…"

"We are in great need of going there goodwoman." she insisted. "And fast too."

"I can take ya both to White Harbor." The old man said. "I have done the trip more often than not, so it shan't be a problem."

"Thank you." They nodded showing their gratitude.

"Hold on, Pa." Interrupted the woman. "The trip to White Harbor is long and dangerous and it will cost you lots of days that you could be fishing. Who is going to provide us now that my Tom went to war?" Then she moved forward eyeing them weirdly. "And who knows who these folk are? They could be robbers!"

"I…" The old man began doubting his own resolve and that wasn't good…she needed to do something…

"You can have this horse," Ned said as he pointed towards Brooding. "If you go to a market, you can sell it for twenty golden dragons."

"Twenty?" she asked aghast.

"Aye, this is a pure Northerner charger," Ned explained. "That's the minimum amount you will get, you can get more if you find the right buyer."

"I…" The woman was left speechless. "Who are ya?"

"It doesn't matter, goodwoman." Ashara got in again. "We are just people in need to sail to White Harbor and that's it."

"My Pa will only go with you if you say your names." The brunette said defiantly and Ashara was cursing inside.

"Mara!" The old man barked. "This much money is more than what we make in ten years of hard work, so stop pestering them folk." She felt pity for these people who spent the entirety of their lives working for almost nothing while to her twenty golden dragons were next to nothing…

"I wish to know who these good people are, that's all." Mara insisted. "Please…"

"You ought to keep this a secret…" _Of course, Ned is going to say everything…_

"Ya got my word, Milord."

"I am Eddard Stark and this is Ashara Dayne." Hearing the names left both the old man and his daughter abashed.

"Truly? A Stark of Winterfell?" Mara questioned.

"Aye." Ned nodded.

"I don't know what to say…" The woman replied shaken. "I never expect to meet a Stark and for them to be so generous…"

"It's nothing really…" Ned said with an assuring yet weak smile. "But do give us a minute…so I can…say my farewell…"

"Of course." Replied the old man. "When ya both are ready, come meet me down there where I have my boat."

She got closer to Ned when he was patting Brooding. "You didn't have to do this…"

"I did," he replied to her. "Otherwise we weren't going to get the boat."

"But you love that horse!" she said saddened.

"I do," Ned said while he continued patting Brooding. "But I can't take him with me anyway, at least this family will get money from him and hopefully live better."

"Oh Ned…"

"I will miss you friend, but this is a goodbye I'm afraid. Live happily." Brooding neighed to Ned and she could have sworn her love was about to shed tears…

"Alright…" Her Ned murmured. "Let's go."

As they passed by the woman and her son… "Thank you Milord…" she said with a bow.

"It's nothing, goodwoman," Ned said with a shy smile. "I wish you and your own the best."

"To you too, Milord."

She and Ned went down the rocky stairs and climbed onto the old man's fishing boat. The boat seemed robust enough and for that she was thankful. "Destination, White Harbor." The old man said proudly. "Winter is Coming, heh?"

"Aye." Ned smiled. "Winter is Coming."

"And then the Dawn Arises." she completed.

* * *

**RedRat8: Yes, that was the point, Rhaella's life is depressing, the woman suffered so much. If you mean Rhaella's condition, I'm sure would definitely improve if she didn't had to suffer Aerys' abuses.**

**General Hawk: It's always the good people who suffer the most indeed. That was my aim with Joanna and Tywin, no one is perfect. There are no pure white or pure black characters, they are all grey like the rest of us, even Aerys.**

**As always stay safe, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	39. Assault On Gulltown

++x++

**Robert Baratheon II**

Outside of Gulltown, Vale, Year 282 AC

The bulk of the Rebel army had arrived a few days ago but some hosts like House Royce and House Redfort's arrived even earlier because of their proximity to the biggest town in the Vale. Lord Marq Grafton had the walls of Gulltown garrisoned with archers ready to shot anyone who came near them but that would not save them. Grafton was cornered, his only escape was the sea and by the looks of it, the Mad King did not send reinforcements to help. _Perfect, less trouble for us._

Jon did not wish to lose too much time in the siege so he ordered the construction of three siege towers which were now finished and ready to be sent against the walls. The trebuchets were already deployed around the left section of the walls, close to twenty of them spread out with about thirty feet from each other and more were being built.

"Assemble!" Shouted Jon as he called the Rebel lords into his tent. There was Lord Yohn Royce in his full bronze plate armor, Lord Gerold Hardyng with his cocky smirk, old Lord Eon Hunter and his sons, Lord Horton Redfort who had been sharpening his blade just a minute before, Elbert and Denys Arryn and him of course. "The trebuchets will begin their attack shortly, then we move in with the siege towers," Jon said as he moved some pieces in a map. "When the first soldiers set foot on the wall, they will begin making way to the side gates in hopes to open them, so we can enter with the majority of the army." He finished by pointing out where the targets should be.

"Do we have numerical superiority or does My Lord think we are at a disadvantage?" Asked Gerold Hardyng.

"We should have close to twelve thousand men in this siege against some six to seven thousand at the very most eight thousand," Jon replied. "Every man is worth as much as gold in this so we ought to be extra careful." The Lord Paramount warned. "If any soldier can save another, they should do it without hesitation."

"Wise words, Jon." Smiled Yohn Royce as he inspected his armor. "Wise words."

"Thank you." Jon nodded. "Lord Belmore and Lord Egen seem to have already connected their men with Lord Coldwater so the Loyalists in the Fingers should not be able to help Grafton." Royce Coldwater was one of the best fighters in the Vale and one of the smartest too so Robert was sure he would keep the Loyalists up there in control. This also meant that Ned was likely to cross the Bite…_I hope you don't die, my friend…don't end like my parents for the love of the Gods…_ "Alright, I think that is all."

"Let's get these cunts!" Robert shouted when his foster father finished his speech. "OURS IS THE FURY!"

"AYE!" The lords shouted in approval as they dispersed to give the orders to their soldiers.

Robert felt his blood rushing through every bit of his body as everyone proceeded to take their positions. He was excited, he had long carved for a real battle but he expected an invasion of the Stepstones or perhaps a campaign in Essos if he was to be honest. But this was his war now, the Mad King had seen to it. He would save Lyanna and Brandon from the clutches of his mad cousins and he would kill them too if need be, buggers to kinslaying, they demanded his head so it's either them or he.

He exercised his muscles as much as he could before he turned to his squires, Justin Massey who he already had as a squire and Jasper Redfort who happen to be Lord Horton's heir, who he accepted as a squire when he arrived at the Vale. Both lads were struggling to lift his war hammer and that made Robert laugh while he placed his antler helmet that was molded after the Laughing Storm's. "Too heavy for you, heh?"

"My Lord…how do you use this in battle?" Justin asked panting. "It's impractical…"

"Nonsense!" Robert said as he picked the hammer from the skinny lads and swung with just one hand. "See? I can use it with just one hand!" he laughed yet again when the lads looked at him abashed. "Come on, ya fools, give me my shield."

"Here My Lord." Jasper gave him what he asked.

"Put it in my left arm, will you?"

"Yes, My Lord."

After the boy was done. "You two go hide, you are both very young still," he commanded. "Go grow a while more. But don't go too far! I will need you later!"

"Yes My Lord." They said in unison as they left to join the rest of the squires and pages at the camp.

Then he saw one of the siege towers moving towards the wall and he ran as fast as he could to it and jumped inside. He quickly climbed to the third floor, much to the surprise of the soldiers inside, Robert wanted to be the first one to fight.

The mood was peculiar inside the tower…some were chanting happily, others were praying but what was common to them all was that they were all sweating, even him, the armor was bloody hot. "THIS DAY WILL BE REMEMBER FOREVER!" he shouted at them, catching their attention. "IT'S THE BEGINNING OF THE END TO THE TYRANNY OF HOUSE TARGARYEN!"

"AYE!" The soldiers began shouting in approval.

"WE WILL BEAT THESE FOOLS!" he roared.

"AYE!"

Robert felt the siege tower be hit by what seemed like stones but it was still enduring well and it would definitely reach the walls. It rolled for what seemed like an eternity until some men opened the platform and he saw they were very close to the walls. He braced himself as he saw men next to him be shot as their armors were mediocre compared to his.

Finally, when he saw he could make the jump, he jumped and landed weirdly but then composed himself as he saw the enemies rushing him, so without wasting more time, he lifted his war hammer and began smashing everything that moved towards him. One down, two down, three, four, five and so on.

The rest of the soldiers began jumping to support him and they were at a good pace to claim their side of the wall. Below he could see their archers shooting the enemy soldiers and archers on top of the wall. The trebuchets in the distance kept shooting to the spots were enemy control was larger in hopes to decrease it. "WE MUST OPEN THE GATES!" he shouted to the soldiers. "MAKE MOVE FOR THE GATES!"

"AYE!"

Robert began pushing towards the wall tower that was next to him with a few Rebel soldiers as he saw more enemies rushing in to reinforce their weakened walls. _Bloody bastards…_

"BACK OFF!" he commanded the soldiers that were following him as he braced himself for the incoming soldiers. As soon as they appeared on top of the stairs, he hit them with his war hammer and made them fall through the stairs. "COME ON YA SHITS, ON ME!"

"AYE!"

Some of the soldiers moved in and killed the shaken enemies that fell from the stairs while the rest of them moved with him into the streets. "MAKE MOVE TO THE GATES!" he shouted again. "LET OUR MEN ENTER!"

There were archers and crossbowmen in the roofs shooting towards them, he lifted his shield against the multiple arrows that rained upon them. Many of the soldiers following him did not have the same luck though…most had no shields…

The walls of the city were pretty much overrun but if they could open the gate, they could fully control the city…so he led his men there and met with some others from House Redfort near the bloody fucking gate. "WE HAVE TO LIFT THE GATE!" he shouted at the soldiers. "COVER ME!"

"AYE!"

He dropped his war hammer in the floor, grabbed the lever and began lifting the gate himself with every bit of strength left in him, he opened it quickly and turned towards a wounded soldier next to him. "Hold this up."

"Yes, milord." Replied the poor man as he took control of the lever.

Robert picked his war hammer back and waited a bit as a cavalry charge made its way inside the city taking out many of the enemy soldiers while the bulk of the Rebel army began entering just a couple of minutes later. The walls were abandoned and taken as the fight was now made in the streets. The troops marched to the castle while their enemies tried to stop them. "COME ON!" he shouted. "WE MOVE TO THE BLOODY CASTLE!"

"AYE!"

The rebel archers and crossbowmen were engaged against the loyalist ones while the Knights of the Vale were breaking whatever defensive lines House Grafton had brought into combat. Robert saw Lord Yohn Royce and Lord Hardyng rallying their men into formation up ahead.

"Robert!" Called Elbert on top of his horse, donned in House Arryn's banners. "Jon is rallying the troops for the main assault against the castle! The left side of the castle is where it will begin!"

"Good to know!" he shouted. "I'm moving there myself. Tell Jon I will be there in no time."

"Alright." Elbert nodded. "Stay alive!"

"You too!" Elbert commanded his horse to ride along the main street while Robert ran with some soldiers towards the main rebel host that was amassing in the square.

"Lord Royce!" he called. "I'm joining you on the assault!"

"Get in the line then!" The Bronze Knight commanded. "This is about to get nasty!"

Their host reached the entrance of the castle some five minutes later, neither Jon nor the rest of the lords were there yet. Near the entrance, however, was Lord Marq Grafton, fully armored with a black and red banner to identify him, he had about a thousand men in his command ready to defend their Lord's castle. "Yohn, we can engage them!" Robert begged. "Let's end this now!"

Lord Royce looked hesitant though… "You," he asked a horseman. "Go and ask Lord Hardyng's opinion on an engagement."

"Yes, My Lord." The horseman nodded as he went and returned not long after. "Lord Hardyng agrees."

"Then warn him to follow us as soon as we begin our move." Lord Royce commanded. "We need to conserve our numbers as Lord Arryn said."

"Right away My Lord."

Lord Royce waited for almost two minutes before giving the order to engage the enemies. Robert embraced for the incoming fight, he lifted his shield alongside many more men as Lord Royce led a cavalry charge that was soon followed by the cavalry of House Waynwood and House Hardyng.

Lord Grafton's defensive line began to break with each charge, so the rebel infantry increased its walking pace and soon engaged the already weaken Grafton soldiers. Robert used his war hammer to kill two soldiers before he noticed Lord Grafton coming his way. _So the bastard wants to fight me…Come on then!_

Lord Grafton slashed his sword in Robert's direction but Robert, expecting the blow, blocked it with his shield. The loyalist lord did not give up and kept trying again and again while Robert stayed in the defensive, waiting for the perfect time to strike and when he finally saw an opening in Lord Grafton's defense he spared no time and smashed him sideways with his war hammer, killing him in the spot.

When the soldiers watched their dead lord in the floor, they either dropped their weapons and shields or made a run for it, those in the left side did not have much luck since the rest of the Rebel army finally appeared from that side and took down most of them unless they dropped to their knees and begged for mercy.

"Seven Hells!" Shouted Elbert when he came by Robert's side. "Remember to not cross you…"

"He had it coming," Robert replied. "If he wanted to live, he should have fought someone else."

"You should have waited for our arrival." Jon barked as he pulled his visor up, revealing his old and sweaty face.

"We won did we not?" Robert questioned in the defensive as he pulled his visor too.

"We did but this entire thing cost us a great deal of men," Jon said as he sighed. "Whatever. We will worry about it later, now we must take this castle."

"Aye." Robert agreed smiling. Yes, they still had to take the castle, but now House Grafton had lost most of its men and its Lord. The battle was pretty much won. "Bring the ram so we can storm this bloody castle and claim victory! The first of many!"

"AYE!"

**Jon Arryn V**

Gulltown, Vale, Year 282 AC

Lady Felicia Grafton, born Felicia Templeton held the castle for an hour more before she finally conceded the victory to them and allowed them inside. Jon remembered that she was once a lady-in-waiting to Queen Rhaella hence why it cost the woman so much to give up.

Some Loyalists escaped in merchant vessels to Essos before they put an end to it by taking full control of the harbor when they were taking care of the rapists and the worst of the pillagers. Jon had left it very clear that he would not tolerate any of them but alas, the forbidden fruit is the tastier one…

They had assured the Essosi merchants that everything would remain the same and he hoped it would but there was no telling on how things would turn in the future. For now, he made an edict that forbade the entrance of any ship flying the banners of House Targaryen or of any Loyalist house in the harbor with the punishment of having their ship and cargo confiscated.

Their army took quite the amount of casualties and would need some time to recover and to add on, Gulltown would need a sizable garrison to keep it aligned with their interests. Making sure that the peasants were able to go around with their normal lives was crucial to keep the city pacified but they had to be watched to make sure they would not plan insurrections.

Lady Felicia allowed them to enter the Great Hall, he and his lords and commanders. The now widow was still comely to look at, she had cold blue eyes and dark brown hair that looked almost black, she was mourning the loss of her husband because her gown was black, as expected. "My Lord Arryn." she bowed in front of him together with her son and daughter, children who were looking at him with frightened looks.

"Lady Grafton, please get up." he commanded.

"My Lord I beg for your clemency." she insisted. "My children have nothing to do with their parents' allegiance."

"They shall, of course, be spared My Lady," he assured her. "Just as My Lady if you all swear allegiance to us and place whatever men you have left in our control. We have no wish of butchering children, we are no monsters."

"What of the city's defenses My Lord?" she questioned.

"The city will be defended by a garrison of mixed troops from our army and the city watch." Jon proclaimed. "A castellan nominated by me will hold the city until the war is over at which point you will receive the regency in your son's name."

Lady Grafton seemed hesitant with the terms but then bowed her head once more. "I Felicia Templeton Grafton, by the power the Seven gave me as Regent in my husband's name, place the control of my men and holding under Lord Jon Arryn's command."

"Thank you, My Lady." Jon nodded in respect as motioned her to look at him. "Lady Waynwood would be delighted to have your presence in her castle for a few months. I know you both know each other well."

"We do, My Lord." Replied the woman already knowing what his point was, she was after all a smart woman. "I know she will not harm me or my children."

"She is a woman of peace." _And schemes…_ "Now I believe My Lady should see that her children sleep some before the trip. And see if My Lady can sleep some too."

"With your permission Lord Arryn." she nodded as held the children's heads.

"Permission granted."

When the lady left escorted by some Rebel soldiers, the discussions began… "What do we do now?" Asked Lord Hunter.

"We ride north to the Fingers of course!" Said Lord Royce with vigor. "And crush every Loyalist there!"

"Lord Royce is right in the strategy we should follow." Jon agreed. "But we must show clemency to the Loyalists first. We can't be seen as tyrants as it's certainly not their fault for what happened to your son."

"I know Jon but I want revenge for what happened to my Kyle!" The tall man said angrily.

"House Targaryen shall pay for what happened with Kyle." Robert murmured. "They shall pay every bit of it."

"Uncle we caught Lord Corbray's second son in the battle," Denys told him. "This should allow us to have some leverage over him."

"I believe so." Jon agreed. "Once again, we need to show clemency so that we are more appealing to potential allies since we need them dearly. Our numbers have dwindled considerably and we are in a win or die situation in which every man is needed."

"Are we to believe in Lord Merryweather's words?" Asked Lord Redfort hesitantly. "About Lyanna Stark not being kidnapped?"

"With all due respect My Lord, what are his words worth if they don't seem to tell us where she is to confirm the veracity of this statement?" Robert interjected. "I want to see her and then hear her say she wasn't kidnapped, otherwise I will not believe it."

"Lord Redfort I understand your concerns." Jon entered the exchange. "But I must agree with Robert to some extend in this regard, if there is no confirmation, then Merryweather's words mean nothing. And I say more, as far as we know, it can be a trap set up from by Aerys, he had no problem to kill Lord Stark without a fair trial, he tricked him with false promises and look where Eddard's father is now. No, My Lords, if Lyanna Stark wasn't kidnapped means little in the larger overview of things, Aerys must be overthrown. It's either him or us at this point."

"They wouldn't be having the same considerations as us." Lord Redfort agreed. "You are right Jon, it's either him or us."

"It either them or us indeed!" Lord Royce agreed. "They showed no clemency for my son and they will pay for it!"

"AYE!" The lords agreed in unison as they began to celebrate their victory.

Jon isolated Robert from the cheering and feast lords before he could get drunk and dumb. "Robert you should leave for the Stormlands in the morrow. You need to rally your men, secure the Stormlands and march north to meet us in the Riverlands."

"Aye Jon." Nodded his former ward. "I had that planned already." Then he took a cup of wine. "Hopefully Stannis rallied the men at Storm's End…I will…take a ship to Storm's End…I'm…a bit…afraid…as you know…"

Shipbreaker Bay was called that for a reason…and to add up, it was winter so the storms were far more common…why were his former wards so keen into risking their lives in storms all of a sudden? "Are you sure about this?"

"I…am…" Jon also knew that Robert hated to sail, a consequence of losing his parents like in a shipwreck. "Desperate times need desperate matters right? You always said so…"

"Yes but I don't wish you to die."

"I won't…not before I kill Rhaegar Targaryen for what he did," Robert said bitterly. "And the Mad King too if Ned allows me."

"Ned?"

"I assume he wishes to avenge his father…I won't stop him from doing so."

"You have a point there…the Starks go by the Old Way, they administrate justice themselves so he probably will want that..." Jon nodded. "Anyway, you should be expecting Dorne and the Reach to join the Loyalists. Dorne will definitely be an enemy thanks to Elia Martell while the Reach is not a hundred percent certainty."

"And Tully? Will he join us? He was in your group was he not?" That was a great question…Jon did not receive any word from that ambitious trout so that was another problem they had to resolve soon…and no doubt with its own consequences.

_So much talk about Rhaegar being mad and now he doesn't raise his banners to help us out…What are you playing Hoster?_ "I have no clue."

"You should keep insisting with him, Brandon Stark is still alive and his daughter is still betrothed to him." Robert concluded. "It's an alliance and it needs to be respected."

"I will keep insisting don't worry," Jon assured. I will have to march to Riverrun and convince that fool that way…which will force us to postpone an advance at the capital… "Go and drink a few more cups and then get yourself some sleep."

"Aye." The Lord of Storm's End left and Jon began thinking about what else they should expect. He was more concerned with the Westerlands and Reach, the latter had a huge number of men to spare…one hundred thousand as they bolstered is no jape…They, however, had the Mountains of the Moon which provided them with good natural defenses and would likely allow them to put the Tyrells at bay. _We may a chance even if thin…taking Gulltown was a small step in a very arduous campaign but we had to start somewhere. Hopefully neither Robert nor Ned die in storms, for the love the Seven or whatever Gods there are I would not bare it…_

* * *

**RedRat8: I only concluded yesterday that you haven't read the first draft...it's perfectly fine but it does warn me that I should not spoil things too much as not all readers know what happens...so I guess you will learn soon?**

**HyperboreanRealist: I'm keeping Brandon's story the same until that meeting with the lords at which point his story will not be the same. In regards to my other stories...I have decided to give priority to the rewriting here, focus on just one instead of trying to update things at the same time because that is impossible if you wish to move quickly. **

**I'm also not very happy how Scars was turning out mainly because Part 2 of this one here will have many things from Scars (the Maester, Ros, Stannis' death of embarrassment during his marriage) so it will get quite repetitive for me when I have to write Part 2 of this one and likely to the readers. The goal of Scars was to make a story where Daenerys was raised at Winterfell and then from there rewrite A Happy Marriage from that premise. So I was considering moving Scars's timeline to about 297 to when Dany turns 13 and then make it follow A Happy Marriage as planned with perhaps some flashbacks to events that were to occur in Scars. **

**Either if I continue it as it is or make the change I thought about its priority is lower on the list like Summer Came To The North, I'm sorry to everyone.**

**++x++**

**The Rebels secured their first victory in the war and I hope the battle was enjoyable to read, I liked how it came out. **

**The next chapter is going to be fully Ned/Ashara.**

**Anyway...thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	40. The Nightmare Of The Bite

++x++

**Eddard Stark XVI**

The Bite, Year 282 AC

They had been sailing for almost three days and according to the old man, they would need three more to reach White Harbor. That was if the winds were good to them…He was still shaken by the way he had to separate from Brooding but there was no way he could bring it with him on this trip. _At least Brooding will help the old man's family…I hope he doesn't end with a bad owner…_

Ashara's company was the only thing that seemed to hold him together in those dark times…his father unjustly killed, his brother a prisoner in the Red Keep, his sister held somewhere and likely being raped for all he knew and his younger brother alone at Winterfell calling the banners for him to lead into a war that he didn't want…Ned was never meant for this…Brandon should be the one leading the banners to rescue Ned and not the other way around…

So he held her tightly in his embrace every chance he got, so that at least he could forget all these worries for just a little bit. She always smiled at him when he embraced her, that lovely smile of hers…

"I do feel sorry for ya father and siblings, Milord." The old man said with a serious expression. "It was unjust from the King."

"But I feel like it's unjust for me to lead men to war because of me…" Ned confessed. "I don't want to waste innocent lives…"

"That proves ya are a good lord, Milord." The old man said. "If ya go around like that, people will fight for ya because ya care for them and they care for you."

"I second that." Ashara nodded.

"I was born in the reign of King Aerys the First, I was six when he died and I saw his successors come and go until now. Some of them were good, others not so much and by the looks of it, this one is the worst of the lot but what I'm tryin to say is that in life we have good and bad moments, this may be bad but then it will be good." The old man said. "I hope I wasn't too confusing for ya both…I never read nor write…"

"I think you are as clear as water in your point," Ashara assured. "Living to Seventy namedays makes wonders to one's wisdom and you have just proven it to us."

"I wish m'daughter, her husband and child and both of ya to live just as much if not more."

"Thank you!" Ashara said with a warm smile. "That is very kind of you, goodman."

"I second that." Ned added.

"Ya both look good together…" The old man said amused. "Are ya two husband and wife?"

"No yet…we are betrothed but not married I'm afraid…" Ashara explained.

"Ya make a good pair…Milady is beautiful and kind by the look of it and Milord Stark seems like a nice lad, I like it."

"He is my sweet Quiet Wolf," Ashara explained to the man while patting Ned's cheek. "I love him very much."

"I've always heard the highborn don't marry for love…it's nice to see a pair of 'em that prove me wrong."

"When I was younger I thought I would be sold to the highest bidder to be a broodmare but I'm glad I was wrong and I will be more than that." Ashara further elaborated, seemingly to lose her initial distrust on the old man.

"I'm glad too, no woman should be a broodmare." The old man nodded with a smile. "I ain't so glad about those black clouds coming in our way though…"

Ned glanced said clouds and Gods were they a scary sight…pure black and huge…he immediately got a bad feeling emanating from them going down his spine… "Let us hope they do not come in our direction…" Ashara muttered while glancing the clouds too…Her prays were not heard though…

The clouds did come in their direction and a huge storm hit them hard right after. The waves became gigantic monsters ready to swallow them, the winds were very strong and unstable and it was pouring with rain as well. The fishing boat was still standing but for how long Ned did not know… "Seven take me!" Muttered the old man worried. "This ain't going to end prettily…"

"There must be something we can do?" Ashara asked concerned.

"Stay down milady." The old man commanded. "I just need to shift the ship's direction to get the winds to blow on its sail."

"Isn't that risky?" Ned asked concerned with the old man's safety.

"Aye, I might die while at it," he said. "But another moon or not doesn't matter by now, I'm ready to go and meet my Betha again ya know? She was my joy in life together with my Mara but Mara got her husband now so she don't need me no more."

"But…"

"Stay down ya two!" The old man commanded to them both. "If I don't make it, it was nice to meet ya both and I hope ya both manage to escape and live long, married of course." he said smiling and apparently ready to die...

The old man moved towards the rudder of the boat and began stirring it, however, the sudden movement of the boat when a huge wave was ready to hit them made the fisherman fall in the water and disappear in a blink of an eye… "By the Seven!" Ashara screamed terrorized as she saw the old man disappear. "By the Seven…"

_Rest in peace, old man…may your Betha receive you with open arms…_ "We need to stir the boat as he said." Ned told her.

"You can't be serious Ned!" she screamed frightened. "You can be taken as well!"

"I know but if I don't do it, we both died anyway." he protested. "But if I succeed we can both live some more!"

"Ned…" she began to cry but he had to do it…_I'm sorry Ashara…_

He stood up and crouched as he walked as safely as he could, holding to the side of the boat, he managed to get hold of the rudder and began turning the ship's direction to receive the wind from behind as the old man wanted. The waves were strong in their decision to force them to drown but he was determined on fooling their plans. _I'm not dying here._ Finally, after much struggle, he managed to fully change the ship's direction and now they were finally sailing at full speed hopefully out of the bloody storm.

He then turned to Ashara who was terrified in the spot he left her and to make her feel a little better, he gave her a smile of assurance. It was then he noticed a huge wave coming in her way, he spared no expenses and ran towards her, pulling her away from the path of the wave. He held her as close as he could and cursed for being so easily convinced into bringing her to this madness. He couldn't even think what would have happened if he did not grab her in time…she would have drowned…_Gods I should never have brought her with me…_

Where she had stood, it was now full of water and damaged…_A few more like this one and the ship will sink…_

Ashara was completely terrified in his holding, shaking from the cold, the wetness, and fear…Her braid was ruined and her large hair was now a mess, he shouldn't be too different either…They said nothing but he embraced her from behind, covering her back with his entire body and made his best effort to cover them both from the rain. He hugged her as much as he could and did not let go of her, he prayed for the Gods to have mercy on them, to spare them…or at least her…

A few minutes later, he was barely able to stay awake…he was still tired from the lack of sleep in the previous days before embarking, and even knowing he couldn't sleep in the middle of a storm did not prevent him from closing his eyes.

The next thing he remembered was that he was somehow at Winterfell's Godswood, near the Heart Tree whose eyes seemed to follow him…_How the hell did I get here? Where is Ashara?_

"Ashara is safe, dearest Ned." A feminine voice assured him. "You do not need to worry about her."

Ned turned to the woman who was speaking and saw what at first glance seemed to be Lya…except she seemed older and a little bit taller…he had seen her somewhere…but where? The woman got visually annoyed at him likely because he failed to recognize her. "So you do not recognize me, dearest Ned?"

"My Lady I…"

"Take a good look." she insisted. "Take a very good look."

He tried to remember who she was because apparently, they had met before…she looked like Lya with a similar face and hair but her eyes were icy blue like Benjen's, her voice even when seemingly annoyed was calm and sweet…the dearest Ned…_No…it couldn't be her…_ "Mother?"

When he saw that smile he remembered appear, he knew he was right. "It's indeed me dearest Ned, your mother."

He forgot everything and just ran towards her to embrace the mother he didn't see for years. "Mother…" he said while tears began falling from his eyes. "I missed you so much…"

"I know sweetheart, I know…" she cooed. "I have been watching you ever since I closed my eyes for the final time…"

"You have?" he asked as if he had turned into the five-year child he was when she died, obviously ignoring the fact that she could be a ghost…

"Yes I have," she assured him while she patted his cheek before she eyed him from up and down. "I have been meaning to tell you for a long time…that you look like a true handsome Northmen!"

"You think so?" he asked, doubting her a bit. "I don't think I'm handsome but…"

"I know you are dummy!" she interrupted him as she slapped his shoulder. "And don't you dare contradict me!" she insisted while she continued patting his cheek. "I would have messed your hair like I used to do but you are way too big for that now…"

He smiled at the comment. "Aye…I did get big…" he agreed. "I hope that…that I have grown into…what you imagined I would…"

"Oh yes you did and more," she assured. "A responsible, kind, sweet, and honorable man, all the qualities a mother wishes in her son."

"I'm too quiet still…"

"Not too quiet…" she said with a smirk while patting his shoulder with hers. "To find yourself such a pretty bride, heh?"

"Mother!"

"You have my permission to marry her." she proclaimed. "She makes you bolder and I love that. You need a woman like that in your life, she isn't just a beauty to be contemplated, but I know you already know that much."

"She is gorgeous indeed…" he agreed. "But she is smart, resourceful and kind…she is perfect."

"You both make a wonderful couple together." His mother nodded in approval. "And once you arrive at Winterfell, I want you to marry her right here in this very spot." she was pointing towards the Heart Tree. "Don't you agree?" For a moment it seemed like his mother was speaking to the Heart Tree but he must have been seeing things…well…he was seeing things if he was seeing his mother so…

"Mother I…"

"I don't want no excuses, Ned!" His mother hissed at him and he immediately looked towards the floor as if a child berated by his mother. "She came with you so you two could get married and don't forget you almost lost her in the storm! Remember that every Stark has the wolf blood within them. Some like me, Bran and Lya show it more often than not but others like you, your father and Ben only let it out in certain times when they need it, so I want you to free the wolf blood you have in you and marry her to make me a proud mother."

"But what if I die during the war?" he asked concerned. There was a very high chance that this could happen and if they married then her chances of remarrying were thin… "She will be branded as a traitor and…"

"She doesn't care about that nuisance!" His mother dismissed. "Stop worrying about it and do what your heart tells you." she pointed her finger to where his heart was supposed to be. "Honor and duty are important but what are they compared to a woman's love?"

"I…" Ned gave it some thought and really…why not? He was betrothed to her already and she was with him…if he died fighting, he would die a married man…they would fulfill their dream…

"See?" His mother questioned with a smile while she clapped his back. "You have to enjoy life, live before you die, dearest Ned."

"You can read my mind?" he asked aghast.

"Oh I can do all sorts of creepy things now," she said smirking. "Like appearing behind you when you least expect it…" she murmured in his hear after disappearing and getting behind him, catching him off guard.

"Ok…" he murmured a little shaken by this…creepy thing his mother was capable of doing now…

"Don't worry, I didn't watch you making love to her…" she murmured. "I left after the kisses and…"

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "It's not my fault…I want some grandchildren…"

"MOTHER!" he said flushing like a tomato. "Gods…I can't make love to her again without thinking about you being there…staring…" he confessed as he began imagining the whole scene…he doing it with Ashara while his mother stood there…smirking…_NO!_

"Anyway…you got my point now…" His mother concluded. "And whatever happens afterward dearest Ned, stay true to your word."

"I will…" he assured her.

"I guess my job is done son." she said with a sad smile.

"Wait!" he begged. "What about Brandon and Lyanna?"

"They are alive." she sighed. "I would tell you everything if I could, but I'm already pushing my boundaries here…"

"I…understand…" he sighed, at least he knew his siblings were alive. "It was wonderful to see you again mother…"

She smiled a big smile and came towards him with her arms opened to embrace him. "Oh my dearest Ned, it's was wonderful to speak to you again my wonderful son," she said while tears fell from her eyes. "It saddens me that I can't see you saying the marriage vows in person, but know that I will be there watching and your father too."

"I know mother." he nodded as his tears were falling too. "Tell father I'm going to avenge him and save Bran and Lya."

"I will my dear son," she assured him by kissing his cheeks. "Take care."

"Before you go…are you a ghost or just my conscience?" It was just a curiosity he wanted to see explained…

"I'm whatever you think I am," she replied smiling. _Well…I guess it's not that important…_ "Goodbye, my dearest Ned…take care, my love."

"Goodbye, mother…"

He woke up...there was plenty of water inside the boat but the sky was now bright blue, a big contrast with the darkness of the previous day, in fact, there were no signs of that terrible storm…_Thank the Gods…_

He felt movement in his arms…it was his Shining Star…she was alive just as he…_Thank the Gods…_ "Ned?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Are we alive?"

"We are," he assured her by planting a kiss on her cheek. "We survived…"

She let out a big sigh. "Thank the Gods for their mercy."

"Thank the Gods indeed." he agreed.

"I was so worried when I saw the old man be thrown away…" she confessed. "When you got up I thought the same would happen to you."

"When I saw that wave coming for you…I almost had a stroke…"

"Well it seems we both could have died from a heart attack…" she said smiling a weak smile yet he could see that she was frightened still. "Gods I must look like a bloody mess…"

She did look like a bloody mess…her hair was worse than Lya's when she was a child her clothes were ruined by the wetness and her face looked like she went to the Seven Hells and returned…still…Ashara Dayne wasn't made to be anything less than beautiful. "You do…" he agreed. "But so do I…"

"Yes, you do look like you went into the Seven Hells and returned."

"Can you read my mind too?" he asked surprised.

"I do have a pinky finger that tells me things…" she smiled. "Why so?"

"I had a weird dream…where I somehow met my mother at Winterfell's Godswood…" he explained still unsure of that pleasant dream.

"Really?"

"Yes…she said she was proud of what I became…"

"She should be." she assured him while patting his cheek just as his mother did and he in his turn grabbed her hand.

"She also said…she liked you and give us her blessing to marry…"

"Really?" she asked as if somehow she didn't believe it but still liked it. "That's certainly nice to hear."

"She wants us to marry as soon as we arrived at Winterfell, in the Godswood." he further explained. "She thinks that because we are in war…we will not be able to marry when it was planned and it would be better if we do it when we arrive, to fulfill our dream."

Her expression got much brighter and her smile grew bigger. "If it is your mother's wish then who am I to refuse?" Ashara stated excitedly. "I would marry you here if she wished."

"I don't think that marrying in a boat is a good idea…" he laughed.

"I was just joking Ned." she laughed too. "Wait…is that land?" she began pointing at a black spot on the horizon. "There is land there Ned!"

"It must be land…" Ned nodded, certainly happy with the sight. "Though it's still far away…we might only get there by tomorrow…"

"As long as we make it land…I don't care when."

"I would want to reach land before we starve…" he pointed out. "I'm very hungry…"

"Well, that too. We lost all of our supplies because of the storm…I still have some coins but that is it…" she nodded in agreement. "It would suck if we died from starvation or thirst after what we just survived…"

"It would…" she then hugged him tightly and didn't let him go and he hugged her back for they had survived, they would endure it somehow…he knew they would.

By the afternoon of the next day, the boat moored in a rocky shore. Their time alone was brought to an end when a pair of armed men came in their direction. He brought Ashara closer to him just in case something bad was to happen…he still had a dagger if things turned south…and he knew she had one too…

"Is there a problem Sers?" he asked with a considerable distance between them.

"Who are ya?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"A traveler and a fisherman's daughter." Ashara replied with a peasant accent.

"And you woman?" They quickly turned to her, the one speaking donning a lustful gaze. "You a pretty thing aren't 'cha?"

"We came in me Pa's fishing boat," she explained. "But me Pa was taken by the waves of a bloody storm that hit us."

"Where were you both heading?" The less lustful guard questioned.

"White Harbor," Ashara replied. "We mean no harm, we just aren't able to use the boat anymore…"

"Every traveler has to see Lord Borrell." Informed the lustful soldier as he approached Ashara. This left Ned worried for a few reasons, first they were in the Three Sisters which were no particularly Stark friendly, secondly, they made a huge turn east, and thirdly he was not liking the way the guard was looking at Ashara… "He will decide if he allows ya both to leave or not. Though I would like if he didn't let her go away heh love?"

"I would much prefer to go back to my home back in the Vale." Ashara countered.

"I could give you a better life here…what'cha say?" The fucker groped Ashara's behind making her squeal and Ned got angry.

"Easy there, big boy." The other soldier commanded preventing him from doing a thing to save his betrothed. "Lenny leave the woman alone ya cunt, she lost her father, have some respect."

"All the more reasons for her to stay here…" This cunt Lenny said. "I could provide for her…"

"Let's take 'em to Lord Borrell and be done with it. I take her and you take him, see if ya can keep your cock inside your breeches ya fooker."

"Ya the fooker not me." Lenny barked back. "Let's do it then…"

Their trip began so well and now…now it was getting worse and worse by the second...They were brought to Breakwater, the castle of House Borrell, a medium-sized castle partially built on huge stone arches that stood proudly against the waves of the Bite. They crossed a bridge built on a black rock that Ned thought was basalt with an iron portcullis that seemed to be in need of being replaced sometime soon…

The Great Hall of the castle was dark…there were just a few torches and a feeling of unease fell through Ned's spine. A white spider crab on a grey-green field, the sigil of House Borrell, was embroidered on a large banner above the hall's hearth while seated in a stone chair was who he thought to be Lord Garibald Borrell.

Lord Borrell was a large man with massive shoulders and white hair in his cheeks and chin but bald where the hair should be. The man wasn't such a pleasure to glance upon and beside him, his son Godric as Ned believed the man was called, wasn't much better either.

"Who are these two?" Asked Lord Borrell while he glanced them both but it was Ashara he glanced more…and she noticed it…_Please for the love of Gods don't rape her…_

"A traveler and fisherman's daughter who lost her father in the storm that passed two days ago." Explained the less lustful soldier.

"What's your name traveler?" Asked Lord Borrell as he shifted his gaze to him.

He hesitated to reply and Ashara covered him. "A traveler Milord." Ashara insisted.

"I asked him and not you woman!" Barked Lord Borrell. "You better watch your tone with me and learn your place!"

"Eddard Stark…" Ned replied as he didn't wish for anything else to happen to her, the cunt soldier had already molested her enough and he was afraid of what they might to her.

"I thought as much…" Said Lord Borrell with an angry look. "The colors you wear…the look you have…it screamed Stark to me and I hate Starks…"

"I understand My Lord's people have no love for House Stark," Ned said as he remembered the version that circulated in the Vale about King Theon the First's conquest of the Three Sisters. "But I beg you to let us go White Harbor, we aren't King Theon's men."

"Milord." Called the Maester while looking towards him with sneaky eyes. "King Aerys demanded his head and I believe we should deliver it to earn His Grace's favor and reward."

Lord Borrell stopped the Maester from talking. "Lord Arryn wrote that Gulltown was taken by the Rebels with minimum casualties. They speak that Lord Robert Baratheon was the first to gain the walls and that he slew Marq Grafton with his own hand…" Hearing that Jon and Robert managed to score a victory made his heart jump with joy if not for just a single moment.

"This Baratheon is fearless…" Godric Borrell said. "He fights the way a King should fight…" The thing was that Robert did not wish to gain the crown…and Ned was thankful for that because his sister didn't wish it either.

The Maester chuckled in a mockery tone. "Prince Rhaegar will certainly defeat his Rebel cousin once he proves that all the things said about him are lies. He will show us how a true King is."

"In this world, only Winter is certain, Maester." Ned proclaimed. Jon and Robert proved as much as they took hold of the Vale when the possibility of them losing was at the highest, and to an extent, it still is. "We may lose our heads, it's true…but what if we prevail? I believe House Borrell would benefit far more from an assured reward from House Stark than a possible one from House Targaryen…it's up to you to choose My Lord."

If anything Ned was proud of this conversation, he was negotiating with a lord and he believed that he did a good job at it. Sure he could still fail to convince Borrell but he gave it his best. "I want you out of here by this time tomorrow." Lord Borrell proclaimed and Ned celebrated mentally. "There is a Pentoshi merchant with a decently large ship ready to sail to White Harbor tomorrow. Godric here will take you to him."

"Thank you My Lord…" he nodded in respect.

"Don't thank me Stark." The lord dismissed. "I said and I shall say it again, I hate Starks and Northmen."

"Of course My Lord…"

"If you lose." Lord Borrell began. "You were never here."

"I swear it by the Old Gods and the New that I was never here." Ned bowed in respect once more.

"Let them both go then." Lord Borrell commanded. "Godric get him acquainted with the captain."

"Aye father." Godric Borrell said as he stepped down from the dais. "Follow me, Stark."

The younger Borrell brought him and Ashara to a local tavern where they met the Pentoshi captain who agreed to bring them along in his ship. The Sisterman left and they secured a room, food, and drinks with the little money they had with them. Two tavern ladies prepared two baths so they could wash away their filth.

When he got of his bath and was already cleaning himself from the water, he laid down next to Ashara who was already in bed, expressionless and not moving, something which left him afraid… "Ash…"

"Ned…don't leave me…" she begged with tears falling from her eyes. "Don't leave me…"

He gave her an assuring smile. "I won't leave you, my Shining Star, my soon to be wife," he promised as he kissed her lips. "And I won't let anyone else do what that Lenny cunt did, I swear it."

She stood up and climbed on top of him, catching him a bit by surprise. "I know we made a promise but…I really need to let this stress out…please…we almost died Ned…please…"

He had been considering finding another boat to send her to Starfall where she would be safer but…he made a promise to her and his mother that they would marry at Winterfell.

He pulled her down to face his face and kissed her passionately, thanking the Gods for allowing them to live and ignoring the best he could that his mother was likely watching somehow...Then he searched for her womanhood, rub it a little before entering her. They did not stop kissing for a little while but then she leaned back and began riding like a Dothraki screamer…he chuckled at the sight and so did she…she peaked very quickly this time, it was likely that this was due to her mind being a mess of emotions now. He lasted a little longer but her movements even if slower were too much for him. He wondered why they took a bath to begin with…but forgot all about it as she rolled to his side and wrapped her arms in his. They fell asleep like that, calm and peacefully.

The next morning came, they rose early and boarded the ship, a much larger ship compared to the old man's and were on their way to White Harbor again…hopefully without problems now…_Hopefully…_

* * *

**RedRat8: Oh ok...my bad...Ned and Ashara will only have very minor changes in their storylines...the outcome is the same as before for them.**

**General Hawk: Glad you enjoyed it, hope you were listening to the King's Arrival and the Throne is Mine while at it.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Aerys is not that cunning, he sees enemies in everyone and Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are no exceptions. Also while I think Walder Frey might have accepted if he did propose it, there are more loyal houses for him to choose in the Riverlands namely House Darry, Whent and Mooton but there is a problem here, Hoster is neutral and Aerys has three kingdoms to fight with limited support so he will let him be for the time being before focusing on him. **

**I also don't see Roose trying what he did with Robb because the support for House Stark is at an all-time high with only House Ryswell somewhat interested in backing him up and even they are not guaranteed to backing him up. Furthermore, there are two Starks capable of rallying the support while Robb didn't really have anyone of age to rally support hence why he wanted Jon Snow to be his heir. And Roose is not dumb, Aerys is not as reliable as Tywin. To conclude, I don't think House Frey and Bolton are surviving the Winds of Winter, everyone hates them and they don't have Tywin's support anymore, it's a question of time before they are overthrown be it by Stannis, Jon, Daenerys, Aegon or the Northern lords.**

**HyperboreanRealist: Hoster is screwing them over but is also playing the cards in his favor, he needs guarantees even if he was in the Alliance. To clarify, Jon's plan was to lay siege to the capital with the three or four armies not just the Vale's army.**

**If I do the fusion I inclined to do, I would show the changes in the North I planned of course, such as the bigger Winter Town and new roads. I understand many people like improved North stories and I do too. I will confess that I like Jon/Daenerys more than Jon/Val or Jon/Wynafryd but I'm more inclined to these latter pairs in the story than Jon/Daenerys. Nevertheless, as I said before, Jon's love adventures only fully begin after 298 AC so it will not be in Part 1 of that story.**

**++x++**

**So in my version of canon, Lyarra doesn't show herself to Ned, therefore, he sent Ashara to Starfall after this, not here though, here he has two promises to keep. I hope the scenes were enjoyable nevertheless.**

**Like always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	41. Incompetent Fools

++x++

**Brynden Tully II**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Brynden was seated on a chair close to the bed in which his niece Lysa was sleeping. She had suffered a lot ever since she forcibly drank the Moon Tea but according to the now dying Maester's words, she was recovering and every bit of her…child was out of her. No one knew, however, how much internal damage she had suffered…there was a huge possibility that she was now barren and Brynden knew how much it would affect his niece. Lysa wasn't like Catelyn, she lived in her sister's shadow as she was timid and delicate. She struggled to shine as brightly as Cat and failed as the boys and heirs did not like her as much as they liked Cat and it pitied him because she was just a beautiful little girl in need of someone's love. _And Hoster might have just destroyed her life…_

Lysa once told him how she hoped to have a husband as handsome and noble as Brandon Stark appeared to be before everything went down…and she was close to getting one like that when Hoster tried to have her married to Tywin Lannister's oldest son and at the time heir but nothing came of that but his niece's tears…Hoster was clearly regretful for what he did to her but not regretful enough to stop seeing her like a coin to exchange…

His brother did not use to be like this. Sure he had always been ambitious and sometimes stupid but ever since Minisa died he got increasingly more of a cunt. This neutral policy of doing nothing was getting on Brynden's nerves, many of their bannermen already raised their troops and declared for the Crown disregarding House Tully completely, but that wasn't new. What was new is that the King could very well strip them from their Lord Paramountship and give it to House Whent or Darry.

There was also the case of House Mallister who raised a host but declared for the Rebels instead of the Crown as Lord Mallister's younger brother was killed by the King. This meant that if the Rebels somehow ended up winning they also could very well strip them of their Lord Paramountship in favor of the Mallisters.

In conclusion, this policy of neutrality was slowly but surely destroying their House. For now, they were away from the war but he was sure that it would come to them sooner rather than later. Brynden rubbed his face with his hands and sighed as he looked to the floor thinking what would become of them.

"U…uncle…" His niece murmured after waking up for the first time in a long while, she looked awful but the mere fact that she woke up made Brynden smile a little.

"Lysa…" he whispered happily. "It's good to have you back…"

"My…child?"

_Damned question…Of course, she would ask this…_ "It's dead…" he replied hiding all the horrible details of how it died. He watched as tears made their way to her beautiful eyes… "I'm sorry Lysa…"

"I…I…just…" Her crying intensified and Brynden stood up from his chair and brought his niece close to him hoping to comfort her but knowing it wouldn't be so easy…

He exited the room a while later after Lysa fell asleep with the help of Milk of the Poppy and saw his other niece approaching the room. Catelyn was dressed in a white gown, her hair braided in a simple Riverlander style, she looked beautiful in it and remind him of her mother if not for the dark circles below her eyes…she had been grieving for what happened to her would-be father-in-law and for her betrothed who could be killed at any minute and because of that, she had ignored her sister…

That was one of Cat's biggest flaws, she was lovely and caring but sometimes she would just close herself in some sort of shell and would not come out no matter what was happening around her. Lysa could have died and Cat wouldn't have seen it. "Uncle…how is Lysa…I just learned…" she said saddened.

"She woke up just a little bit ago," he explained to her. "But I would recommend you to give her some time to recover fully, she had to take Milk of the Poppy and now went back to sleep." The biggest reason why he was preventing Catelyn from seeing Lysa was because Baelish loved Cat and that could make Lysa collapse emotionally after being reminded of the fact. If it depended on him, Brynden would only allow the sisters to have a talk when Lysa was close to being fully recovered.

"I see…" Cat sighed. "I will pray for her too…I hope she gets better soon…"

"She will don't worry," Brynden assured her with a smile. "And you too Cat most recover. Everything will work up well with Brandon Stark and then you will have your magnificent marriage."

"That is what I have been hoping…but I know not what the King may do to him…I hope Brandon makes it out alive…"

"He will." Brynden insisted. "Now if you excuse me, I need to have a little conversation with your father."

"Of course. I will be in the Sept if you need me. I haven't visited it for so long…I prayed in my room all this time."

"Aye, it's good to see you out your room and I'm sure the Septon and the Septas missed you." _I don't quite miss them but that is just me…_

His niece nodded with a smile and left for her life and so did he. He entered his brother's study after knocking on the door but not waiting for a reply. "What do you want now Brynden?" His brother asked tiredly, he seemed to have been reading some book until then.

"May I ask when are you going to call the banners?"

"The time is not right yet." Replied his brother while he changed the page of the book he was reading. "The Rebels will come here sooner or later. That is if they are not defeated first."

"We are getting politically and diplomatic isolated Hoster," Brynden warned. "If you are so interested in joining the Rebels better do it now or they may offer our position to Jason Mallister sooner rather than later."

"They will do no such thing." His brother dismissed. "I offer them more than Mallister does."

"Not if you keep this bullshit neutral policy of yours." Brynden countered. "How many Houses have pledged their support to the Crown by now?" he asked, hoping his brother would see his point.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to do? If the Rebels win, then these Houses will either submit to them, and us, or be deprived of their positions. That is half our Kingdom we are talking about, about three of these families are richer and more powerful than ours had we not had the Lord Paramountship to strengthened us. This will boost our powerful considerably."

"And if the Loyalists win? Aerys may not destroy us but he could very well take our Lord Paramountship and give it to more loyal supporters." Brynden said. "It's not like any of our bannermen will care if we fall from grace."

"Don't worry, such an outcome will not come to be." His brother assured. "I will declare for the Crown if I see the Rebels losing."

"Of course…I ought to have seen that one coming didn't I?" Brynden said in disbelief. "I can't believe what you have turned into…"

"I'm trying to save and strengthen our family!" His brother countered a little furious.

"Just declare for the Rebels and you will do that just as well!"

"I will not if I don't get assurances!"

"What more assurances do you want when you said you would reinforce your power if you join them?"

"You will see."

"I will see my family dead!" Brynden hissed. "You are going to condemn us to disgrace!" Brynden left the Great Hall enraged as there was nothing else he could do but wait and see his family die because of his brother's ambitions. It was true Hoster's plan had fundaments but it's execution was lacking and that was a very serious problem.

**Aerys Targaryen IV**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

"YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Aerys hissed at his stupid Small Council members. "YOU HAD THE SIMPLE TASK OF STOPPING THE BLOODY REBELS AT THE VALE AND YOU FUCKING FAILED!"

None of them cunts said a thing, all they did was gazing the floor in shame and fear and they better well do that! _Bunch of fools!_

"Please…forgive us, Your Grace." Owen Merryweather pleaded, breaking their silence. "We have certainly underestimated the Rebels' support and strength but…"

"I CAN BLOODY SEE THAT YOU USELESS PRICK!" Aerys barked. "JON ARRYN HAS DEFEATED OUR SUPPORTERS IN THE VALE AND NOW EVERY FUCKING VALEMAN IS SUPPORTING HIM!"

"It's not all Valemen, Your Grace. We have about a thousand Valemen supporters here…"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Aerys hissed in disbelief. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY HERE OWEN? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE US ALL LAUGH? YOU BURNING!"

"My apologies Your Grace…I did not mean to insult you…"

"DON'T YOUR GRACE ME YOU STUPID CUNT!" he spat out at the incompetent fool who winced afraid. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER FAILURE OWEN, CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED AND LUCKY!"

"Yes Your Grace…" The Old Reachmen bowed as he stepped back chuckling nervously. "My deepest apologies."

"LUCERYS!"

"Your Grace…" Replied his Master of Ships with an emotionless expression that was usually present in his face.

"WHY HASN'T THE ROYAL FLEET CAPTURED ROBERT BARATHEON OR EDDARD STARK BY NOW?" he inquired impatiently. "I DOUBT THEY RETURNED BY FOOT TO THEIR LANDS!"

"Your Grace we simply don't have enough ships to cover such a large area of ocean…" The Velaryon explained. "We also don't know wh…"

"NOT ENOUGH SHIPS?" he asked aghast with the statement. "HOW AREN'T TWO HUNDRED SHIPS ENOUGH TO COVER THE AREA?"

"Your Grace we have to cover the entire coast from the North to Dorne and we also have to watch the coasts of Essos…it's simply too much even for two hundred ships…perhaps if we could have a Royal Decree fusing all fleets under our banner…it would help our efforts considerably…"

House Tyrell and the other Reachmen seemed to be the only ones not conspiring against him and they had a variety of resources that the Crown was in dire need of, so Aerys was now sure he needed to have a betrothal between House Tyrell and Targaryen to bring them to his side. "I will work on bringing the Reach to our side." Aerys proclaimed a little calmer. "But I need solutions for the time being, not for the future."

"I will try my best Your Grace…" Lucerys said a little shaken which proved that the Velaryon's worries were true and lies…

"Build more ships if need be, and have the Royal Treasury cover the expenses," Aerys suggested more understandingly. "Varys!"

"My King?" Asked the bloody fucking eunuch, who was disappointing him more and more as time went by.

"Do I have to remind you of the job I gave you?" he asked bitterly. "Where are my useless son and the wolf bitch?"

"I have no information yet Your Grace, but rest assured that I'm doing my best and beyond to find their location." The Lyseni replied.

"I want results and I'm having none!" Aerys spat out. "This Small Council has proved to me that it is not capable to adapt to the current needs of the realm and that is why I'm promoting changes."

"Your Grace, with all due respect, we have been here since the very first day of Your Grace's reign!" Qarlton tried to counter. "We have been loyal…"

"SHUT UP!" he barked. "YOUR OPINION ON THE MATTER IS IRRELEVANT! PERHAPS IF YOU SHOWED ME BETTER RESULTS THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN! SER GEROLD!"

"Your Grace, I'm yours to command." The Lord Commander said after kneeling in front of him.

"Bring me all the young courtiers present. They must be between sixteen and twenty-five namedays old."

"It will be done, Your Grace." Ser Gerold nodded as he stood up from his seat and left the Small Council's room to find the courtiers that filled his criteria.

Meanwhile, he stayed in his chair watching the incompetent fools sweat. All of them but Symond had been there since his coronation which meant they were too old for this…The council was in dire need of some serious reformation but it was hard to find good and loyal men these days, so hopefully, some of these youngsters would prove their worth as Advisors so that he could slowly integrate them in his Small Council.

Some fifteen minutes later, Ser Gerold returned with seven young men. First, there was Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost, a friend of his useless son but if rumors were true he was a capable man and with a distaste of Robert Baratheon, things Aerys needed. Ser Myles Mooton was another friend of his traitorous son, a bold and reckless knight from a House that was supporting his cause…Ser Richard Lonmouth was another but Aerys didn't trust this one as he was both a friend of Rhaegar and Robert, he had heard in at Harrenhal when the fools were too drunk to move.

There were also the Langward brothers, Adrian and Gwayne, famous for their heads for numbers; Boros Blount who was not particularly good at anything but jousting. Finally, his biggest hope in this lot, Lucerys' heir and former pride of his brood before some marriage put them against each other, Ser Jacaerys Velaryon who was the spitting image of Lucerys in his youth, with his silver-blond hair and almond eyes, he was also a renown jouster, warrior and administrator.

Aerys smiled at the whole lot of them…These were young minds with new ideas to fight the traitors or be immobilized quickly when Aerys saw their true colors… "Welcome to you all." he greeted.

"Your Grace." They all said as they fell to their knees in respect to him. _Good boys._

"I had Lord Commander Hightower summon you because I have found a need for new faces in my Small Council, young and fresh Advisors to the Crown in this time of need," he explained as he eyed each of them. "I expect full cooperation from your part and strategies to fix our problem. Know that I reward my supports very well but punish my enemies just as well. Don't disappoint me."

"Your Grace," Called Lord Connington still knelt before him. "I suggest that we raise the loyal lords of the Stormlands to march against Storm's End as soon as possible to make sure Robert Baratheon doesn't have the chance to his traitors against the Crown."

"The Stormlanders, heh?" he asked as he began tying the knots together…_Good plan…_

"I'm of the same opinion, Your Grace." Ser Jacaerys agreed. "The Stormlands are further away from the rest of the Rebels and it will be easy to isolate them further, especially if the Reach joins our side. Furthermore, if we take control of the Stormlands, it will be one less problem to worry about."

"Precisely Your Grace." Lord Connington continued. "House Connington holds large influence in the Stormlands, many of us Stormlanders disapprove of our liege's ridiculous behavior and would be willing to take him off his position given the chance."

Aerys liked these two already...quick at making simple yet efficient plans…this was the men he needed. "Interesting thoughts…very well…" he murmured with a smirk. "Owen! Pycelle!"

"Your Grace?"

"I want you both to send ravens to every lord in the Stormlands promising a large reward to whoever brings me Robert Baratheon's head," he said. "And those who fight more fervently shall receive lands from House Baratheon too. House Tyrell is to be informed that I plan to have a betrothal between a Tyrell and a Targaryen."

"At once Your Grace." Owen and Pycelle bowed together as they got up from their seats and exited to the rookery to do as he commanded.

"Your Grace," Called Lord Connington. "I was hoping on going to the Stormlands and rally the support there…as I said House Connington has much influence there."

_I see what you are trying to do…Summerhall, of course…how did I not thought of that before…my retarded son loves that fucking place…but they pose a small threat compared to those Rebels right now…they need to be dealt with nevertheless…but then again…it may be better if I let everyone think my son kidnapped the wolf bitch so that no one will oppose to his death later…You can live a while longer Rhaegar but your end will come before mine… _"I appreciate your eagerness Lord Connington but as you are now an Advisor of the Crown, you must be ready for a Council meeting at any given time." Aerys lied. "Once the army is formed, I may let you lead the host but for now stay put."

Lord Connington was taken aback for a little while but composed himself very quickly. "As Your Grace wishes." _I have my eyes on you ginger fool…_

"Council is dismissed for now," Aerys commanded. "But as I said, be ready for a meeting at any given time."

"Yes, Your Grace." They all bowed to him and exited the room leaving him there alone for a bit. _House Targaryen is going to destroy these traitorous cunts, the dragon never fell and will never do. Fire and Blood!_

**Arthur Dayne VI**

Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Arthur had been growing more uneasy by each passing day. He was worried about what was happening while they were at Summerhall…and worried about Elia and his sister…

Suddenly Oswell entered the palace panting from his effort, likely he came running there as soon as he arrived at Summerhall. "Oswell?" he asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"We have…a big problem…" His sworn brother said puffing.

Rhaegar stood up from his chair and approached Oswell. "Take a seat and calm yourself, we have time…"

"We don't…" Oswell dismissed still trying to regain his composure. "Your father…he captured Brandon Stark and killed his father…" _Seven…fucking…hells…_

"Please tell me it's one of your japes Oswell…" Rhaegar pleaded. "A poor one too…"

"It's not..." Oswell assured them. "Jon explained that rumors about you kidnapping or eloping with Lyanna Stark began spreading out ever since we disappeared…Brandon Stark believed in the first version of events and went to demand an explanation from your father…he was captured for killing Gold Cloaks and threatening a member of the Royal Family."

"Now I'm a member of the Royal Family…" Rhaegar said bitterly. "Of course…"

"He called for Lord Stark and then burned him while Brandon Stark almost strangled himself to death in hopes to save him." Oswell continued with his explanation. "Then he demanded Jon Arryn to deliver him the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon which the old man from the Vale, of course, refused and called for his banners in defiance."

"So we are at the war…" Arthur concluded in plain and simple Common Tongue. "Fantastic…"

"Curse him!" Rhaegar hissed angrily. "Why can't he stop screwing us over? Why did he have to provoke a war that we were so desperate to prevent? Seven have mercy on me…"

"Jon wrote but this he is not so sure about as its speculation, but he believes your father will disinherit and kill you…"

"Well…that is not really news…" Rhaegar sighed as he led his hands to his face. "He has been saying that for years now…"

"We should do what I suggested before." Arthur quickly intervened. "We will ride to Starfall, raise my family's troops, convince Prince Doran to back you up and then we will march to King's Landing to depose your father."

"Aye, Rhaegar needs to show everyone he did not kidnap Lyanna Stark and that it was Aerys who tried to do it, so he could have her killed because she wanted to play as a knight." Oswell added, supporting Arthur's suggestion.

"Both of the sides want me killed…" Rhaegar muttered unsurely. "And besides Lyanna Stark is still recovering from her back pain…"

"Rhaegar, it's now or never!" Arthur warned. _How long will he take to understand I'm right? _"The longer you take, the worse it will be!"

His friend sighed and look to him. "You are right…staying here will not be safe for too long…soon he will be sending Gold Cloaks here…or the Spider will find us…if hasn't already…"

Thank the Gods, Rhaegar was finally seeing the light… "Should I go get Lyanna Stark then?"

"You should and Oswell should ready the horses." Rhaegar concluded. "We will leave today."

"Right away." Both Kingsguard knights nodded as they went to do what they needed to do…

"But Arthur," Rhaegar called just before they could exit the room. "Keep her in the dark to what happened to her family or the war we are in."

"Why?"

"Because she is unpredictable and wild, prone to outbursts like the one she had at Harrenhal. We do not know what she can do and it will likely break her heart when she needs emotional strength to recover." Rhaegar explained. "Trust me, it's better this way. We will tell her once we reach Starfall."

Arthur did not wish to hide this important piece of information from the girl but…what Rhaegar said was true…it would shatter her and make her wild… "Fine…"

Arthur explained Lyanna Stark that they were moving south, to Starfall, so that the Gold Cloaks could not find them and she could be shipped back to Winterfell. As promised, he omitted what happened to her family and the war that was going on but Gods did it cost to lie to the girl…

"We are ready." Arthur stated as he patted his horse on the back.

"Good." Rhaegar said as they all waited for Lyanna Stark.

The Northerner emerged from inside in the company of the old witch. It was interesting and curious how well acquainted the two women had gotten…perhaps it was because both followed the same Gods... "Will I ever see you again?" The younger woman asked.

"Perhaps…" The old dwarf said. "I have prepared some Milk of the Poppy for your trip…beware for the danger is close…"

"I will," Lyanna said as she knelt and hugged the old woman. "Thank you for everything…"

"Watch your back, wolf child."

"Goodbye…Marya…"

"Goodbye…Lyanna…"

Lyanna walked slowly towards them. "Lady Lyanna how are you feeling today?" Rhaegar asked with a smile.

"Well for now," she said. "My back still hurts but I think I'm fine to mount."

"Those are certainly good news." Rhaegar continued smiling.

"Good news indeed…" she sighed. "Hopefully we will not take long in this ride…I have missed my family a great deal and I wish to see them again. I'm quite excited to see Starfall but I do wish to return home."

"And you will," Arthur assured with his own smile. "Once we arrive at Starfall, we will send you in a boat to White Harbor and it will be a question of time before you are at Winterfell."

She nodded with a shy smile. "Then let us not lose more time." she mounted his horse with much struggle and yet she did not hiss in pain. Then she tried to take the reins of his horse, Black Star but unfortunately for her, Arthur was the only person who would ever control his horse, so he had to make her annoyed right before they left for Starfall.

* * *

**RedRat8: I'm glad you enjoyed the Ned/Ashara scenes and Lyarra's teasings. Regarding what she is...for now go with her statement that she is whatever you want her to be, the real answer will likely come in Part 2 if not later.**

**HyperboreanRealist: Ashara is too eye-catching and that can be very problematic if you are in the presence of bad intentioned perverts or rapists. The fisherman was portraying the wise old man in this one. **

**mlkoolc86: Glad you enjoyed it. I hope to begin Part 2 once and for all without deleting it, soon but it seems my estimates on how long it will take to get there were wrong as I'm approaching a very busy time with exams that I was not expecting thanks to COVID.**** I have written a few paragraphs on a Daenerys POV for the story I was talking about and I'm hoping to update Summer Came To The North sometime soon as it has been ages since I updated it but I won't promise anything, my priority in fanfiction is this.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Cersei is "destined" to a King but that doesn't mean anything. This will not go GOT TV route, I don't like the way Dumb and Dumber made the whole affair, my version is much different. Since you did not read the original I will not spoil anything else but be advised that Rhaegar/Lyanna was and may still be, depending on the rewrite, controversial.**

**++x++**

**This chapter was just showing what happened to other characters while Ned and Ashara were traveling. I'm aiming to make Rhaegar less stupid by making him leave Summerhall earlier (fused two POVs in one too) and Hoster less the evil. Fixed some plot-holes too.**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone stays safe and enjoys a nice day.**


	42. The Stag Arrives

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XVI**

White Harbor, North, Year 282 AC

Ashara could have knelt with emotion upon seeing White Harbor again. After everything they had to endure, White Harbor seemed like one the Seven Heavens…and looked like the Heavens too as it was night and there were plenty of lights of different colors emanating from the torches that made the white-colored houses shine brightly as if they were stars in the sky.

Ned had been talking with the captain of the ship and was now returning to her side as she was able to spot from the corner of her eye. They still had their ruined clothes and could easily pass for peasants, that was how awful they both looked. But they were alive and soon to be married. "The captain says we shall moor in an hour or so." Ned said as he placed his arm around her.

"I'm rather nervous…" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I…I have been wondering what the Northmen will think of me…" she confessed… "I'm a Dornishwoman…I don't think a Northman ever married someone from so far south…"

"Who cares where you come from?" Ned dismissed it completely. "As long as you have my family's approval they will accept you."

"I know but…"

"Some of them have already accepted you like Howland Reed, Willam Dustin, and Lord Manderly," he assured her. "It's just a question of time before you are loved by the entirety of the North and I have no doubt you will."

She smiled at his kind words. "Let us hope so."

"Am I ever wrong?" he asked without glancing her.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you somehow trying to tease me?"

"No…" She watched him begin smiling.

"You are! Meanie!" she barked as she gently slapped his shoulder.

"You always tease me…I thought perhaps I could tease you too…for once…"

"I'm watching you Eddard Stark!" she said as she pointed her fingers towards him and then to her eyes. "I'm glad you are a bit happier now…you were so down when we were at the Gates of the Moon…"

"I have that weird vision of my mother to thank but most of all, I must thank you for holding me together all this time…for being there for me, for placing your neck on the line for me." he said with a thankful expression.

"And I thank you for being there for me too after that cunt groped me…" she said still remembering that Lenny cunt…it cost her a lot to not pick her dagger and stab him but she knew that if she did it they would likely be dead or on their way to King's Landing. "And your mother for insisting on our marriage of course."

She felt him hug her. "I wanted to kill that cunt so much…I felt so powerless and frightened at what they could have done to you…"

"I know…but let us forget about it and focus on what will be our future."

"We will get married and then I will march to war…" he said grimly. "I fear not returning…"

"What did you promise to yourself and everyone?" she inquired.

"To bring Bran and Lya back…"

"Then what will you do?"

"Bring them back, before I die!" he said without a hint of hesitation and she smirked for succeeding in her job.

"I know you will come back." she insisted. "But…if you don't…we spent three or four moons together…so…"

"I won't die!" he proclaimed. "I will make you scream like a Dothraki when I come back!"

That caught off guard… "Will you now?" she asked amused.

"Oh Gods…"

She shook her head smirking and then moved to his ear, whispering her counterattack. "You better be ready, because I won't leave my horse when he comes back…" It was stupid and perverted line but…who cared? It was not like anyone will hear it but him…Ashara planted a kiss in his cheek returning to watch the beautiful scenery. _I guess I will become famous in the North for all the worse reasons but…I don't care as long as I'm happy._

"I will keep that in mind…" he said chuckling.

Later that night when the sun was almost returning, they disembarked in the cobbled streets of White Harbor and both of them almost kissed the floor with the happiness of being ashore in the North. They were however quickly intercepted by the city guard once more and she hoped there was no Lenny here... "Names." Demanded one of the guards.

"I'm Eddard Stark." Replied Ned with the confidence needed. "And this is Lady Ashara Dayne, my traveling companion and please I would much appreciate if you don't try to disrespect her somehow."

"Eddard Stark?" Asked the guard aloud as he glanced the others with a worried expression. "I…I wasn't planning on doing anything disrespectful…"

"Perhaps I overdid it…" Ned murmured but she understood why he did so. "I would appreciate if you could take us to Lord Manderly."

"Right away My Lord." Responded the guards.

Both she and Ned were led to the pale castle that rested on top of a large hill. From there they were granted a beautiful view of the city. Certainly, it was this view that gave the Manderlys the control they needed to keep order in the only city of the North. A little far away, she could see what seemed like another castle which she assumed to be the Wolf's Den that Ned had spoken about.

Inside the castle of the Manderlys, she found a well-varied decoration, from broken shields, rusted swords to parts of old ships, and rustic furniture. There were plenty of blueish-green carpets and banners spread all around too.

"Lord Eddard and Lady Dayne!" The big-boned Lord Manderly shouted proudly as he saw the two of them entering the Great Hall, then he engaged them both in a crushing bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you both alive and well! You got us all worried I must confess."

"For now we are indeed alive and well." Ned smiled as he returned the bear hug. "Not sure for how long though…"

"For many years to come, I'm sure!" Insisted Lord Manderly. "And My Lady Dayne, thank you for gracing us with your beauty yet again. This city is brighter with your presence."

These Northerners were certainly good with their words… "Thank you for the warm welcome and kind words despite me not looking too presentable at the moment…Let us say that storms do this quite often if not worse."

"Storms?" The big-boned man questioned as his smile faded for a little bit. "Oh the Gods must really wish for you two to be together if you both survived a storm or two…" he laughed loudly after saying this. "Well, I'm quite sure everyone will be pleased to hear that you are alive and well Lord Eddard."

"Has Benjen called the banners?" Asked Ned.

"That he did." Lord Manderly assured with a smile. "He sent them to Moat Cailin with a lot of provisions to hold them there for a while ready to march south. I sent my share too to ease the burden of House Stark. I will be riding there soon to join the men."

"Thank you, My Lord, House Stark, thanks your kindness as always but I'm afraid I will not able to join our men yet."

"Why not?" Asked the Lord concerned. "Is something amiss?"

"Not by any means My Lord, I simply wish to go to Winterfell to check on my brother and…get married before I march south…" Ned explained while his cheeks became pinkish. Ashara smiled as she loved to see him blushing for her, he was so cute like that.

The big-boned Lord smiled and clapped Ned's shoulder proudly. "I believe the lords will understand your reasons…if it means we will see a…wolf pup soon…"

Now she was also blushing…It was true that she wanted to be a mother at some point but she wasn't ready yet and this was definitely not a time to give birth. "Perhaps in the future My Lord." Ned said meekly.

"Whatever the case, I will make sure that everyone understands your absence but be ready to rally the men behind you. As you may know, some of them are particularly demanding…" Lord Manderly warned. "And as I'm sure the first to know about this marriage, congratulations to you both. I wish you both all the happiness."

"Thank you, My Lord." They nodded.

"But I must insist that you both stay here for a few hours to get some rest." Lord Manderly demanded. "I will have two rooms prepared with haste."

"One room is enough My Lord," she said. "There is no need for two, we know how to contain ourselves…" That night was an exception to their promise for obvious reasons but she would make sure they continued on a good path.

The Lord laughed a booming laugh now. "I will take your word Lady Dayne, best for me to not hear…things at night..."

"I assure you that I'm an example of virtue," she said smirking. "You do not need to worry about servants complaining about the noise." The big-boned Lord kept laughing and so did they.

They were given new clothes to wear in the morrow and their ruined clothes were thrown away. They took a refreshing bath and then she dressed a sky blue nightgown to keep her warm in her sleep while her Ned was only in small clothes. They laid down in the comfortable feather bed and covered themselves with the warm sheets before she embraced him, this time there was no sex, as promised. "When we marry in Winterfell's Godswood…we will not restrain ourselves any longer...right?" she questioned.

"We won't, I promise," he assured her while planting a kiss on her forehead. "And I will try my very best to please you."

"You please me already," she assured him. "I don't need a good night of action when I'm around you."

"Still…"

"I love you, Ned," she stated while leaning her head towards his. "Goodnight my sweet Quiet Wolf."

"Goodnight, my Shining Star," he said as he did the same. "I love you too and I can't wait for us to be married."

"Me neither." And so did fell asleep until a good amount of hours went by until lunchtime. They were served a wonderfully cooked lamprey, the best she ever ate and while Ned talked about war strategies with Lord Manderly, Ashara enjoyed a nice conversation with Lady Alysanne Locke, Lord Manderly's wife, and his daughter-in-law the Lady Leona Woolfield who had a very cute baby in her embrace named Wynafryd. It seemed that Ashara succeeded in captivating House Manderly already so hopefully she could repeat it with the rest of the Northerners.

After their wonderful meal, they mounted a horse and left for Winterfell at full pace to be married. Their dreams so very close to being a reality even if not the way they wanted it to happen.

**Robert Baratheon III**

Shipbreaker Bay near Storm's End, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

And there it went more of his puke to the water…Robert had been trying his best to eat just enough to survive but most of it just ended up in the sea anyway…

It wasn't always like this...when he was younger he could sail in a ship without a problem but ever since he saw his parents drown, he thought he would be the next one and every movement of the ships he was sailing one seemed to be the bloody waves calling him to his death and he couldn't do much but puke…

And yes…it was just that…Robert Baratheon was afraid of the sea…and so he seldom sailed. But as he told Jon, desperate times needed desperate measures and so he had to embark on a ship to reach his home and call his men. Shivers went down his spine as he passed by the killer of his parents…

While he tried to compose himself, he finally saw the mighty castle of Storm's End standing proudly in the rocky shores of Shipbreaker Bay, where the Gods tried to exert their revenge on Durran Godsgrief for condemning Elenei to a mortal's life until the final castle built by Durran with the help of Brandon the Builder defeated them.

Shipbreaker Bay was a bloody mess. Its currents were very powerful and hard to navigate in, an inexperienced sailor could very well smash himself against the cliffs and an experienced one could share the same fate if he did not pay attention to what he was doing. Furthermore, if the very common storms came, the probability of a ship surviving was of two to three in ten depending on the luck and experience of the ship captain. His parents, unfortunately, were in the wrong side of the probability…

"Milord…we believe we have succeeded in passing the worst of the bay." The captain said as he found him attached to the side of the ship. "A small boat should be able to reach the shores…Are you alright?"

"I am…" he answered but in reality, he was not. "Lower the boat then…"

And so they did, a small wooded vessel with four oars was lowered to the strong currents and he and four men jumped onto it. The four men began rowing to the shores as he tried to compose himself but Gods was it hard…

The boat reached an area in which the rocks were smaller and smoother, an area that served as a pier to any daring boats that won against the might of the cursed bay. He exited the boat and thanked the men, giving them extra coins for the trouble and began climbing the large stairs on the side of the cliffs to reach his castle but as soon as he saw himself alone, he fell to his knees and kissed the dirt, staying in the floor for a little while to hopefully not appear before his men a mess. When he found himself composed enough, he returned to climbing the never-ending stairs.

Finally, after a quarter of an hour of climbing, he arrived at the massive walls of Storm's End. He had always bragged about their size to Ned and Elbert and frankly, he wasn't wrong in doing so, these were the thickest walls in Westeros, forty to eighty feet thick, you could build a keep inside them but even he knew that would end up badly.

There were plenty of soldiers patrolling the walls, Stannis' doing for sure. But he guessed his brother did well, after all, they were at war so more men were needed. One of them noticed him and called a few others, they saw the banner in his armor, the black stag in a yellow background. "Milord." They bowed to him. "We are glad to see you."

"Aye…I'm glad to see home too." Robert replied.

"Milord Stannis gave us orders to bring you to him as soon as you were spotted."

_I'm sure he was…Probably made these poor fools wait months for me…_ "Take me to him then." he commanded. "And then enjoy some rest, you all deserve it."

"At once Milord." The soldiers bowed in respect to him yet again as they began escorting him to the Godsgrief Tower, the massive tower in the center of the castle in which everything was located.

As Robert entered the Round Hall, the Great Hall of Storm's End, he saw it filled with lords just as he expected. His great-uncle Lord Godwin Estermont and Lord Derek Morrigen, both very old men to the point he wondered how in the Seven Hells they got there. But there were also others, younger people such as Lord Andrew Horpe, Lord Bernard Wensington known as the Sleepless and Lord Martin Mertyns who had the stupidest sounding name despite him being a great guy. There were also plenty of other members from these Houses such as his cousins from Estermont.

They all stood up and bowed to him and he moved to take a seat where the Storm Kings of old sat, a throne made of weirwood with plenty of branches looking like antlers from deer, the sigil of House Durrandon and now House Baratheon. "My Lords, Sers." he greeted. "Brother, uncle Harbert."

"Robert." Stannis acknowledged with a bow and his ever serious face. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." Robert nodded as he gestured for everyone who had a chair to seat. "Your never smiling face, is, without a doubt a better view after such a long and tiring voyage at sea." he japed but as always his brother did not found it to smile.

"Did you come by Shipbreaker's Bay?" His brother asked.

"I did."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have died!"

"But I did not." Robert countered. "What is our situation?"

"I called the banners as you asked." Stannis began bitterly still. "But most the lords did not reply to the demand."

"But we do have allies don't we?" Robert asked as he glanced around the lords present. These were good men who were backing them up, but the Stormlands had more than this. "Who is with me and who is against me?"

"Standing by House Baratheon are House Horpe, House Wensington, House Morrigen, House Tarth, House Estermont, and House Mertyns. Since the victory at Gulltown, we have the confirmation that House Caron, House Dondarrion, House Penrose, House Rogers, and House Kellington are to join us as well. Sometime soon…" Stannis explained. "Against us, we have House Cafferen, House Hasty, House Fell, House Grandison, and House Connington and perhaps more since the Hand of the King has been promising large rewards to those who fight for the Crown, including pieces of our lands."

_Fucking Connington…that ambitious prick has been planning to overthrow me for ages…but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction and I won't let that Mad Cunt have it either. _"I want Maester Cressen to send ravens to all the lords that have not declared for House Baratheon offering the same rewards as the Crown but with House Connington's lands instead. It's about time we make that prick pay for all the scheming he has been doing behind our back."

"I second that!" Shouted Lord Morrigen proudly. It was known that House Morrigen and House Connington had been competing for lands for ages past and they did not like each other at all. "Let's destroy those griffin cunts!"

"I will do that once." Stannis said as he prepared to exit the Round Hall.

"Wait a moment," Robert called, making his brother return his glance to him. "Before you leave, I want every available brain to help me find the best strategy and it includes yours."

"Of course." Stannis bowed yet again. "As you wish."

"Good," Robert smirked. "How many men do we have now?"

"Around a thousand on horse and thirty-five hundred foot." Replied Stannis. "Roughly forty-five hundred men in total."

"That few?" he asked aghast remembering that Jon pulled almost fifteen thousand Rebels. "We can't do anything we that few men!"

"Most of the Stormlords are still neutral and we couldn't leave our holdings without protection, Lord Robert." Replied old Lord Morrigen. The old crow loved to leave his track in every conversation.

"We might have more when the rest of our allies arrive," Stannis explained. "Maybe two to three thousand more."

"Some eight thousand men are not enough for anything." Robert scoffed. "Our enemies will laugh at us with those numbers…"

"There is nothing we can do about it." Stannis insisted. "We will have to do with forty-five hundred right now."

"And how many cunts are fighting for the Crown?"

"Likely the same numbers as ours." Answered Stannis. "As I said, the bulk of the Stormlords are neutral."

"But unlike us, they have not joined their men in a single host yet." Explained Lord Wensington. "So we may a chance to defeat them if we march against them as soon as possible."

"And the closest thing they have for a leader is Jon Connington who happens to still be in the capital with the Mad King." Added Lord Horpe.

"Alan Grandison will likely try to get the leadership of the Loyalist host." Added his uncle Godwin. "His uncle was a Kingsguard and very well-liked one."

"But so will Casper Fell because of his son's skill in arms." Counter Lord Horpe. Corwin Fell, better known as Silveraxe, was a warrior of renown who fought at tourneys and melees and usually placed high, especially on melees so it was no surprise that Lord Fell would try to use him on his favor.

That could turn in their favor… "Interesting…" Robert murmured aloud. "I believe we need to win a battle to prove ourselves to the Stormlords just as Jon Arryn did at Gulltown."

"And who should we fight?" Asked Lord Mertyns.

"I'm inclined to march against Griffin's Roost since House Connington is the House that can raise more men beside mine."

"It sounds like a decent enough strategy to me." Spoke his great uncle Godwin and there were plenty of nods there.

"Surely defeating House Connington is important, but if we allow the others to rally their men together, we will be at a disadvantage even if win against the strongest of them," Stannis said. "I recommend we wait more time to see where their rally point is and to the rest of our men to come."

"Ser Stannis is correct." Lord Morrigen agreed, much to everyone's surprise. "Believe my lords, beating House Connington is all I wish but old age has left me more cautious and waiting for reinforcements while seeing where our enemies will rally is the sanest strategy. Caution and patience, I must agree with Ser Stannis."

"But what if Connington or some other cunt comes from King's Landing with a reinforced army?" Asked Lord Wensington. "Our numbers are thin…"

"I can help My Lords." It was a feminine voice who spoke. The black hair and blue eyes could pass the comely woman as a Baratheon but there hasn't been a female Baratheon in a very long time. No…he remembered who she was now, a Swann, Jeyne Swann to be exact, who was around Robert's age and was also Lord Alan Grandison's wife although he had almost four times her age.

"Lady Grandison, what are you doing here?" Stannis asked. "Surely you know what is going to happen to you considering your husband's loyalties…"

"Yes, My Lord Stannis, I'm well aware of it." The raven-haired replied. "But I prefer that outcome than to be mistreated by my husband any longer. Take me as a prisoner if you wish but don't send me back if you please."

What on the Seven Hells was that prick doing to the woman if she preferred to be made a prisoner than to be in his castle? Was he beating her? "My Lady, I do not know what your husband did to you but I assure you that you will be treated fairly here." Robert proclaimed with some nods of approval.

"I wish to have support in getting my marriage annulled and in return, I will tell everything I heard my husband say and plan, including where the Loyalists intend to gather their men." That was bit was golden information…

"And how do we know the information is trustworthy?" Stannis questioned. "How can we know that you are not lying or that the plans have changed because of your supposed escape?"

"If you find my information a lie, then My Lord, take my head." Well, this woman had balls even if she didn't...but then again she was a hostage of the Kingswood Brotherhood until Barristan the Bold saved her, she must have seen her fair share of things... "As for my husband, he will not know that I left and know of his plans, I made sure of it." Then she walked a bit and stopped right in front of Stannis. "Do we have a deal or not My Lords?"

Everyone began murmuring and Stannis remained expressionless before he turned towards Robert. "We do have a deal, My Lady." Robert replied smirking. This might as well gain them the war.

* * *

**RedRat8: I have that same mindset regarding Lysa, she is a woman who suffered so much and ended up like canon Lysa because of it, when it could have been so easily averted. Blackfish is still the best nuncle she needs and Lysa can count on him.**

**HyperboreanRealist: I'm trying to make both the Blackfish and Hoster have valid reasons on their thoughts but yes...Hoster does feel like a minor villain in my story...**

**I took the liberty to make good old Bobby B afraid of sailing for obvious reasons and why not? We are also getting close to the much-awaited marriage so yes, be prepared!**

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone stays safe and has a nice day.**


	43. As Mother Told Me

++x++

**Eddard Stark XVII**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

Seeing Winterfell again after everything that went by in these past moons was certainly a refreshing sight to Ned but also a reminder of everything he still had to do for his family, for his dead father, his imprisoned brother, and kidnapped sister. But on this day, he would be a little selfish after all he had a promise that he made to his mother to fulfill.

Ashara and he entered Winterfell through the East Gate, everything seemed to be like in his last visit which he was thankful for. He helped Ashara descend from the horse and then he gave it to Walder who took it to the stables with a big smile. Ned noticed his brother emerge from the Great Keep dressed in dark grey. They had sent a raven from Castle Cerwyn a day back so he was already expecting them. "Ben…" Ned began with a shy smile as he approached his brother to hug him but Ben didn't allow him to do that as he took the initiative himself far quicker.

"Ned…" Ben murmured as he began sobbing in his arms. "I have missed you brother…I…I have missed everyone…"

"I'm here now Ben." Ned said as he embraced his brother tighter. Ben was becoming a man but he still had a child inside him.

"You are…" he agreed. "But you will leave again…"

"You know I have to, Ben…" Ned murmured. "You know I must bring Bran and Lya back and avenge father from the injustice he suffered."

"I do know…" Ben sighed. "But still…"

"Cheer up brother, I'm staying here today and it will be a special day." Ned smiled at him as he proudly clapped his shoulder. "And it's me who is supposed to be the brooding wolf, not you."

"You are right." Ben spared a shy smile. "At least I know Bran and Lya will be saved, knowing the most responsible of the pack is leading the rescue party."

"I don't think I'm that much better than the rest of you," Ned said smiling too. "I need to have a word with Maester Walys as I have something to do."

"Maester Walys…he disappeared two moons ago all of sudden…some say he died…I don't know what happened to him…" Ben explained worriedly.

"So Winterfell has no Maester?" Ned questioned aghast wondering where the bloody Maester could be…and why he left…

"I sent a raven to the Citadel asking for an explanation or a replacement but they replied that the realm is in a state of war and they can't send anyone…" Ben said sighing. "I think they are simply refusing us because they think we will lose the war…"

"The Citadel and their schemes as usual…" Ashara hissed. "They are the first ones to take advantage of wars and the rest of us are to be damned."

Ben noticed that he failed to greet Ashara and quickly bowed to her. "Lady Ashara forgive me for not greeting you properly."

"Oh, don't worry Benjen, I did not take offense by it." she assured with a polite smile.

"Not having a Maester rises many problems…" Ned murmured as he began thinking on a solution and frankly, he found none…

"It sure does." Ben agreed as he began glancing the floor. "But it's not the only problem we have…"

"And what other problems do we have?" Questioned Ned as he didn't like the look his brother was giving.

"That problem…" Ben sighed as he pointed towards an angry Maege Mormont that was coming in his direction. _Oh Seven Hells…_

"Ned!" she barked loudly. "Take me to war!"

"What?" he asked confused at the demand that Maege gave him.

"My nephew refused to allow me to join his ranks!" she ranted as she moved around while whirling her arms around. "But I want to fight for Lyanna and Brandon, better yet, I must fight for them!" she insisted. "Please let me join House Stark's retinue, Ned!"

"Can't we talk about it later?" Ned begged. "I do not wish to talk about war now…"

"Why not now?" she barked indignantly. "Your brother has been holding me off for a long time, saying it was you who would lead the men and so I waited patiently but I want my answer and quickly!"

"Maege please be reasonable…I…I wish to marry my betrothed before I ride to war…" Ned confessed as he brought Ashara closer to him. "I just have today to do it…"

"Your…betrothed?" Asked a confused and surprised Maege as she began glancing Ashara from up and down. "Since when were you betrothed to a southron flower?"

"I may be from the south, My Lady, but I assure you that I'm not a flower." Ashara proclaimed. "I will gladly show how dangerous I am if you wish. I'm not someone to be belittled upon."

"Oh Really?" Questioned Maege with a big smirk in her face, she was testing Ashara of course…

"Oh yes, My Lady," Ashara assured with a smirk of her own. "Any person who survives three years in King's Landing without being killed by vipers is surely a capable person. I have many tricks on my sleeve…and a dagger in my skirt…"

Maege laughed at Ashara's statement. "A dagger you say? That is not bad…what is your name, Survivor of King's Landing?" It seemed Maege was interested in her now, that was a good sign…

"I'm Ashara Dayne of Starfall." His soon to be wife proclaimed without flinching.

"A Dornishwoman, Ned?" Asked Maege with her mouth opened. "Dorne has joined the Mad King's side in case you do not know, so how can we know that she isn't a spy?"

"My loyalty lies in my soon to be husband only," Ashara replied. "I crossed the Mountains of the Moon with him, I survived a storm in the Bite with him, I stood with him in Sisterton and I rode with him from White Harbor to here. If I did wish to kill the man I love then I had a long-range of wasted opportunities."

"I trust her with my life Maege so please stop bothering her," Ned warned. "I'm not in the mood for this, I just wish to marry her."

Maege as stubborn as she was continued to glance Ashara but Ashara wasn't a woman to be looked down upon, she looked straight at Maege's eyes, refusing to falter to the Northern woman and that made Maege smile. "This one has more balls than many men I have seen." Maege proclaimed. "Show me your dagger and I will let you be a Lady Stark."

Ashara made a very quick move, grabbed her dagger from below her dress, whirled around and pointed it at Ned's neck, which caught him unprepared as he was not expecting this…she quickly took it out and planted a kiss on his cheek, giggling afterward. "Was this enough?"

"More than enough," Maege smirked proudly. "And who will be delivering her Ned?" The sudden question made him realize that he had another problem at hand…

"We don't have anyone…" he murmured. "Gods be damned…"

"That is not a problem, Ben will deliver her and I will say the magic words," Maege proclaimed. "What problem is there? I don't see anything."

Ashara, Ben and he looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess it can be done." Declared Ashara. "It's not like we have many choices in the matter."

"Good, now we need to have you dressed southron flower." Stated Maege. "Do you have clothes for her?"

"Her dress and marriage jewels arrived some moons ago," Ben explained. "We just don't have a House Dayne cloak…"

"Have the seamstresses make one quickly." Blurted Maege as if it was the simplest thing. "I'm sure there is purple dye here at Winterfell."

"Maybe…"

"Then let's get this flower ready for her big moment," Maege spoke as she grabbed Ashara's shoulders and led her away. "Go get ready too, Ned!" And with that Maege and Ashara disappeared to the Great Keep…and he didn't saw them again until night time came…

The servants hurried into making the Godswood presentable enough for the marriage, placing some decorations and torches to light it up. Considering the hastiness of everything, the Godswood looked beautiful. Ned waited impatiently for Ashara to arrive…he did not know if the seamstresses succeeded in making her a cloak or not…he was both nervous and happy as the Gods would finally bless their love in a marital union.

"Perhaps Maege stole her for herself…" As Ben said this, Ned turned towards his brother with a murderous glance that got his brother smiling. "I was just joking Ned…"

"Don't joke about that." Ned pleaded with a slightly angry face.

"Sorry…" Ben murmured before smiling again. "You ought to smile, brother, you are finally marrying her as you wished."

"Aye…" Ned agreed, shaking from nervousness. "I'm happy…"

"Then smile, brother," Ben demanded. "And show me and the trees your big grin!" He did satisfy his brother's wish because he knew his parents were there watching it too. _I'm doing it mother…I'm marrying Ashara…I hope you are proud…_ "Bloody hell…" Ben suddenly murmured as his chin fell and Ned quickly looked where his brother had been gazing.

There she stood, dressed in a gorgeous ivory white dress, tied with a golden belt in her waist, with blue under and outer sleeves and beige furs covering her shoulders. The silver neckless she wore at Harrenhal shining in her neck and on her ears, two beautiful amethyst earrings…her hair cascading all the way down and her striking violet eyes dancing in amusement. Behind her, she seemed to have a violet cloak and because of that, he would make sure the seamstresses would get a raise in her salary.

"Ben get here already!" Barked Maege impatiently, as his captivated brother quickly moved to extend his arm to Ned's soon to be wife, bringing her to Ned's side while the She-Bear took her position to preside the ceremony. A ceremony of which the only guests were the servants.

"Ned…" she murmured with reddish cheeks and that gorgeous and lovely smile he loved.

"Ashara…you look like a goddess…" he confessed as he began blushing too, she was otherworldly beautiful…way too beautiful and she was his no matter what...

She laughed at his weird confession. "Ned, we are here to confirm our vows in the sight of the Old Gods, not to create a new religion altogether…"

"I…" he flushed heavily.

"Oh come on Ned!" Barked Maege impatiently. "Stop being a flower and embrace your job!"

"Yes My Lady." Ned said as he got into position before he could shame them all more than what he did already.

"That's better now," Maege said with a big smirk. "Alright…who comes before the Gods tonight?"

"Ashara of House Dayne comes here to be wed, a noblewoman, trueborn and flowered." Replied Ben with a proud smile. "Who claims her?"

"I, Lord Eddard of House Stark," Ned replied firmly while glancing his Shining Star. "Who gives her?"

"I Lord Benjen of House Stark, in place of her family for reasons the Gods know." Added Ben.

"Ashara, do you take this man?" Questioned Maege.

"I do." she answered smiling and a bit emotional.

"Eddard, do you take this woman?"

"I do." _Just a little bit more…_

Ben took off the violet gown in Ashara's back and allowed Ned to place one from House Stark in turn, one that had been his mother's… "Now kneel, pray and rise as husband and wife." Commanded Maege with a voice of authority.

And so they did, they knelt in front of the Heart Tree and began their praying. He prayed for Bran, for Lya, for Robert, Elbert, Denys, Jon of course, the Rebels and the innocent such as Elia and her children, but mostly he prayed to have the best marriage with Ashara.

Then, they rose, turned towards each other, smiled, embraced in their arms, and shared the most important kiss of their lives, the one who made them husband and wife. "My husband…" she whispered in his ear smiling.

"My wife…" he whispered in hers.

"Are you crying Maege?" Asked a surprised Ben, and Ned had to look at the She-Bear who was indeed crying.

"I got something in my eyes…" Maege dismissed. "Stupid winter pollens…" _Winter pollens…that was a new thing…_ "Anyway…I'm hungry and we should go eat something."

"Aye." he agreed while never letting his glance leave Ashara's. "We should."

The feast was a small affair, considering the castle was mostly empty, they ate a wonderfully tasting roasted turkey with salad and were congratulated by the many servants who seemed to be captivated already by Ashara's beauty and kindness.

When they finished eating, they began planting multiple kisses in each other's cheeks and lips so many times that they ended up provoking Maege's wroth. "Ned for fuck sake, pick the woman and go to bed already! And show her what the men in the North can do!"

"Yes My Lady." Ned nodded to the command as he picked Ashara's hand to help her get up but then…he allowed his wolf blood to show itself a little bit and picked her up in his arms as he led her to his room at the sound of her laughter and the many cheers of the servants.

When he exited the Great Hall and walked along the corridors with her in his arms… "Ned stop!" she pleaded and he immediately stopped.

"Is something amiss?" he asked concerned as he placed her down, worried he had overdone something…

"No, my gallant wolf, I just…" she began as she jumped onto his arms again, curling her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Needed to get comfortable…" she purred in his ears before they engaged each other in a long-lasting kiss and strode to his room.

**Ashara Dayne XVII**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

Ned held her firmly in his arms as they kissed each other as if the world was ending soon…well since he was leaving for Moat Cailin in the morrow this would be their last night together in a very long time and with a high risk of him dying…No, she was sure he would not die but nevertheless, this night they would give it their all.

She struggled to close the door to his room since she was busy with their kiss but did manage to do it just barely with her left leg. He broke the kiss and gently placed her down so they both could undress. When both of them were naked, they fell onto his soft and large bed and engaged in another deep kiss. Their kiss seemed to not end and to be honest, she didn't want it to end at all.

Now that they were married, they could let all their sexual urge be free without any restrictions. Ned broke their kiss once more time as he rushed below, kissing her cheeks, her chin, her neck, her collarbone and her breasts which he played with by also rubbing them, licking them, suckle them and gave them some gentle slaps as she moaned and giggled with pleasure and joy.

When he was done enjoying her bust, he went further down still, to her belly where he kissed her in multiple spots, including her belly button which tickled with his buss and made her laugh. He reached her womanhood and glanced her clit with a smirk...he pecked it and then licked it while inserting two fingers inside her cunt…the pleasure was overwhelming. "OOOOOOHHHH!" she moaned with pleasure. "DON'T STOP MY LOVE! DON'T YOU DARE STOP NOW!"

Her husband was grinning with that wolfish look that he showed her in their first night together, while she was losing any semblance of self-control. They cared not for her loud screams as this was supposed to be their bedding. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NED, MY HUSBAND, MY SWEET QUIET WOLF!" she yelled while smiling with enjoyment. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked straight to her eyes as he positioned himself on top of her. "I love you too, my beautiful screaming wife." he kissed her lips after saying this.

"Meanie…" she scoffed while slapping his shoulder, with not too much strength of course, as he merely smirked and kissed her lips once more, another long kiss to the collection she wanted to complete one day. The feeling of something hard touching her belly made her break the kiss and smile to him. "Let me…make you howl…"

She grabbed his shaft and pecked it a little, grinning before she took it inside her mouth, going back and forth while making really obscene sounds. "Ashara…Oh Gods…" he moaned as he looked to the ceiling.

"You like it don't you, my dirty wolf?" she teased before returning to what she was doing.

"I love it…"

"Mmm…I know…" she giggled as she cleaned her mouth. "Now…how about you put this big guy inside me before you explode?" He did not spare her a word, he just did as she told him to and as he did, well…she lost it again…He did not spare her time to get used to the size of it and went straight to a fast thrust. "GOOOOOODDDS!" she screamed loudly as she felt tears of pleasure in the corner of her eyes as her Ned gave her the pleasure she so desperately craved.

"Ashara…" he murmured.

"NEEEEDDD!" she replied in a fussy scream.

"Ashara!"

"THIIIS AGAAAIN?" she retorted as he broke into laughs without stopping his movement and kissing her again as it wasn't long before he released his seed inside of her.

Ned took his cock off her but did not break their kiss. They spent the next hour like that, waiting for him to be hard again by kissing each other, him on the places he had previously kissed, especially her bosom, and she kissing his biceps and abdominal muscles, enjoying every bit of him. Making love to Ned made her feel like she was in the Seven Heavens, like if she was complete.

When Ned was hard again, she made him place his head mildly in the pillow while she climbed on top of him and began riding him as she did in Sisterton, allowing her body to go wild on top of his cock even if she knew that in that position, he couldn't last as long as he normally could.

"Gods…" he murmured. "This is too much…" Her thoughts were true after all, she really had that pinky finger of hers…

"Go on sweetheart, don't hold back…" she purred when she lean to reach his face and kiss him. "Spill your seed in me again…"

"But then we will have to wait more time…" he stated worriedly.

"We have the whole night, love…we can…OH GODS…" she winced there a little bit. "We can wait…we have waited for almost half a year, what are one or two more hours?"

"Nothing…" he admitted.

"Nothing indeed…" she agreed while she returned to the kiss, as he also cupped her butt cheeks and massaged them. Much to her surprise, his perseverance allowed him to last for a few more minutes before he could do nothing but release his seed inside her again.

She took her bud off his cock, his seed was dripping to the sheets in a larger quantity than before. Ashara moved to lay next to him, so they could rest a bit. It wasn't long before they resumed their cuddling…they laughed, giggled and kissed, she already considered this night her favorite one.

His member rose again after almost an hour more of waiting and if she had to guess, this was his last chance as it was getting very late and he was surely close to his physical limit. However, she was not sure because she never had a man spend himself so many times inside her and she didn't sleep with that many, to begin with, so her sample was small.

Honestly, she hardly remembered their names or faces, she remembered better the women she slept with than the men but she didn't care about them as now she was a married woman, Ashara Dayne Stark who married the man she loved and the only man that mattered, the man she would share her bed with until their last days, hopefully at the age of eighty or later.

She had been containing herself refusing to reach her peak as she always got too tired after peaking but now she was going for as much pleasure as she could, she wanted to try a position she never tried before as well…

Ashara laid down on his bed with her back and butt turned towards him while her large breasts and front cuddled against the scrambled sheets. Her husband was watching her curiously. "I wish to try a new position, Ned…" she explained with an assuring smile. "One that I never tried before…"

"Do I just…"

"Yes, you put it inside as you have been doing until now and the rest will come with the flow." she clarified to him.

"Ok…"

When he did not do what she told him to, she turned her head around to see what was happening, only to find him eyeing her ass with those wolfish eyes…she decided to tease him a little more… "You already know what I like to do with my butt, Neddy…" she began. "I like to…exercise it…" And she once more, bounce it up and down.

"Gods…can you be more perfect?" he asked smiling as caressed her butt cheeks. "The Gods have blessed me…"

"The Gods were kind enough to bless us both." she countered smiling. "You are perfect too, my love, in all the right places."

She jumped in his bed when suddenly he attacked her butt cheeks with so many pecks and kisses, that she couldn't stop laughing at her perverted wolf, always finding a way to surprise her…Then he stopped and entered her again, mounting her…Oh, she loved this new position already…his thrusts made her whole body hit the mattress with intensity while his cock reached so deep inside of her…Ned leaned forward and kissed her neck from behind and the tickles it made were enough for her to conceal her face in the pillow as she screamed and screamed with never-ending pleasure. She spent herself right afterward, it was far too much for her.

Ned, however, kept pounding her and if she had to confess, she did not expect it at all but was loving every bit of it. She began biting the pillow because her screams were way too loud, even for her standards…Ashara came undone a second time…a first time for her…But her husband seemed possessed by something else entirely…he seemed completely focused on lasting as long as he could…she simply allowed the pleasure to take her…she couldn't even have clear thoughts anymore…it was only lust and pleasure.

She thought she was going to peak for the third time…and Ned, probably near his peak too, increased his pace even further and she began sizzling…salivating and crying. Ashara peaked for the third time and as she did, Ned finally spent himself. He laid down as he tried to catch his breath. He was panting very heavily, but she…well she was still buried in the pillow, completely exhausted…feeling his seed and her juices mixing in some weird elixir…

"Seven Hells…" he murmured. "What was this?"

"The best day…of our lives…" she moaned with her head in the pillows still. "I'm completely out…I never peaked more than once…and now three times…Gods…this was amazing my love…I have no words…"

"Aye, this was amazing indeed…" he agreed, laughing and puffing. "It was the first time I peak thrice too, I didn't think it was possible..."

"A first time for us both…" she smiled after getting her worn-out face out of the pillow, a yawn quickly followed her. "But now I need to sleep, my sweet Quiet Wolf…I'm exhausted…"

"Me too…" he nodded in approval. "And tomorrow I have to leave for Moat Cailin early on."

"I'm with your brother, I don't want you to go…" she pleaded even if she knew he couldn't stay. "I want you to stay…"

"I can't…Ashara…" he patted her still shaking shoulders. "Not until I save Brandon and Lyanna, not until I avenge my father." he sighed as he said this. "While the Mad King lives, there is no peace for me."

"I know…" she sighed defeated. "Just don't die on me please…and don't let Elia, her children, and the girls die either…I can't forgive myself if that somehow happens…Oh, and please slap my brother for me if you see him…I have no clue what he is doing but certainly, he is not doing his job."

"I will try my hardest." he vouched to her while he planted a long lovely kiss in her forehead. "Sleep well, my lovely and beautiful wife."

"Have wonderful dreams, my sweet and handsome husband." she wished while planting her own long lovely kiss in his forehead. They covered themselves with the sheets and cuddled in each other's arms. She still felt Ned's seed in her…if she wasn't on her safe day, she would certainly get pregnant for all the seed he spilled inside of her…but if she ended up pregnant there was no real problem now that she was a married woman, her children would be trueborn Starks.

Not that having children in the middle of a war when her husband was fighting was a good thing because it was not. A positive now was that she did not need to drink anymore shitty flavored Moon Tea…

With these thoughts in mind, Ashara Dayne Stark closed her tired eyes and slept peacefully, dreaming of more nights such as this one.

* * *

**And so they married, we now have Lady Ashara Dayne Stark gracing Winterfell with her presence. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad, with the smut.**

**mlkoolc86: Hope you enjoyed it.**

**RedRat8 and HyperboreanRealist: Robert did not have a choice but face his fears. I'm glad Ashara's exchange with Lord Manderly was appreciated.**

**Silver566: As of now I don't have plans for skin changers besides probably one character but said character will come in the far future. Now wargs...well if all Ned's sons were all wargs...there is a very big chance he and his siblings are wargs too...maybe just maybe Part 2 will...have an increase of wargs...**

**Radomir's Renegades: There was a bedding in Ned and Cat's marriage, she remembers that Willam Dustin made obscene comments about the size of her breasts and Jory ripped her clothes off with haste. But I guess this chapter explained how things were during the bedding. I'm a fan of character development and grey characters so yes Robert will have it, Stannis will be on Part 2. **

**It is said that many of the Tullys' bannermen are stronger and wealthier than them like the Freys, Whents and Mootons while the Mallisters are more prestigious. House Blackwood wants to support the Rebels but is afraid of the Brackens joining the other side (the Brackens surprisingly also wish to join the Rebels and neither family knows they are in synch).**

**Thank you all for reading and leaving the reviews, they did not appear in the site at first but I read them on my email. It's not the first time it happens to me and likely not the last but whatever. Stay safe and have a nice day.**


	44. Showdown At Summerhall

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XVIII**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

When the northern sun rays began hitting her face, she instinctively searched for Ned and when she wasn't able to find him next to her, she opened her eyes somewhat afraid that he was gone already…she immediately calmed down when she found him getting dress. "I'm here still," he assured her with a smile as if he could read her thoughts. "You should go back to sleep, Shining Star."

"As you should." she retorted. "It's too early…"

"Back in Harrenhal, I told you that we Northmen rise with the sun," Ned stated while he tied his breeches. "Besides I need to leave for Moat Cailin with haste, we are at war after all and my men are waiting."

"Stay for a while more…" she pleaded, knowing fully well what his answer will be…still she had to try…

He approached her and took a seat next to her. "I wouldn't wish for anything else Ash, but as I already told you, I can't rest while Brandon and Lyanna are not here with us, while my head is being called."

"I'm just afraid you will never come back…" she sighed. "I probably sound like a selfish person but…"

"No, you don't," Ned assured her while planting a kiss on her forehead. "You are concerned with me and I appreciate it but I assure you I will return to your lovely embrace."

She pulled him closer for a deep kiss in the lips. "I will be waiting…" she assured. "But before you leave, you shall wait for your wife to take a bath and get proper to say goodbye to you. And while she does that, you will go and eat a nice breakfast."

Her husband smiled at her demands. "As My Lady wife demands." he teased her. "I will see you when you are ready then." Ned kissed her lips again and left the room.

She stood still in her bed for a little bit more, thinking that she was now Ashara Dayne Stark, wife of Eddard Stark…how weird it sounded in her mind…it was actually quite funny how things end sometimes…from a supporter of Rhaegar to a Rebel by marriage…

Rhaegar had been a friend of hers and she didn't feel good about it but it was him who caused all this, it was him that would force her to be away from her Ned. She had done her share for the Crown Prince, he simply didn't capitalize on her efforts.

But Gods didn't it make her feel powerless? After everything, they went through these past months…she couldn't do anything more for her husband nor be next to him in the challenges he would face…

Until it came to her that she could do something…her part in this war…she had her little friends in the capital and at Dragonstone so she could establish contact with them…and with Elia and Queen Rhaella too…maybe she could help them and Brandon…maybe she could somehow be the connection between Rebels and Loyalists…_I'm not worthless, I can play my part in this stupid conflict and save as many people as I can. Yes! This my call!_

Full of energy, she stretched her arms, stood up, and had the servants prepare her the warm bath she told Ned that she would have. For as much as she loved the previous night, she had to clean herself from it and start the day the way she loved, in the water. She usually spent a great deal of time enjoying the baths she took, she simply adored water but today was an exception so she exited the water after some five minutes in it and began wiping the water from her body while the servants brought her a light blue dress to wear and helped her dress. Ashara noticed that they were eyeing her not only because they didn't know her quite well and were curious but also because of her looks…it was rather normal actually…she was eye-catching be it to men or women…

When she was dressed, she asked them to comb her hair in a northern hairstyle so she could fit in better and was very happy with the result so she praised them for the job well done and these nice young women smiled and blushed. Now fully ready, she made her way to the Great Hall where she found Ned, Benjen, and Lady Mormont having a conversation while they ate. "Good Morning, everyone." she politely said while pushing a chair to sit next to her husband.

"Good Morning, Ashara." Said Benjen with a smile. "Or should I say Lady Stark now?"

"I believe Ashara is good enough for me." she answered with her own smile as she first saw them…_Oh Gods they have toasts…toasts…_

"I trust Ned showed you why we Northerners are no flowers, Lady Stark." Commented Lady Mormont with a smirk when Ashara was picking the first toast and the butter, at the same time…

"Oh that he did," she replied while slicing the butter with a perfect technique that took years to perfect... "A magnificent display of Northern power for me to gaze." Her Ned began blushing as she said this but could not hide his smile.

"My Ned is now a proper man!" Lady Mormont proclaimed proudly, not knowing that sweet Ned was a man long before that… "I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Maege." Ned nodded ashamed. "Also…about you wishing to come with me…"

"Will you let me, Ned?" Lady Mormont quickly interrupted her husband's speech, almost as if she was to eat him alive. "Please say you will!"

"I will, on the condition that you stay as far back as possible."

"Oh come on Ned!" Lady Mormont barked indignantly. "I'm a fighter not some camp follower!"

"I'm sure Jorah had his reasons to not let you join his men." Ned plainly stated. "I'm going way too far with this so you ought to take it or leave it."

"Gods…" Maege murmured indignantly still. "You used to be the quiet one…"

"The situation demands me to fill my father and brother's shoes in the best of my abilities and for that, I can't be the quiet one."

"I know, I know." Said Lady Mormont defeated. "I take the offer."

"And who is ruling Bear Island now?" Questioned Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"My Dacey is." Replied Lady Maege with a quickly formed smirk.

"Isn't she ten?" Inquired Benjen.

"What about it?"

"Ten is a young age for…"

"Dacey is a tough girl, Pup!" Barked Maege as she pointed her fingers towards the youngest Stark. "And I have raised her to be independent and resourceful, she is very well capable of ruling."

"Whatever you say, just don't kill me." Pleaded her brother-in-law.

"Well…" Her husband called. "I guess we should get going."

"This soon?" she inquired while she was still eating her second toast.

"Aye, the sooner I get there the better," Ned explained. "Then I can regroup with Jon and Robert and hopefully march to King's Landing and rescue Brandon before we are trapped against the might of the Reach and Dorne."

"Can you let me finished this toast first?" she begged. "I have something I wish to speak with you."

"Sure." he agreed as he turned to Lady Mormont. "Maege go on and see that the horses are equipped."

"Aye." The woman replied as she made her way out of the Great Hall. "Don't take too long lovesick puppies..."

"Don't worry." Ned assured as he turned his glance to her. "What is it that you wish to speak about?" he asked her when he saw that she finished her toast.

"I'm going to try and re-establish communication with my little friends at King's Landing." she began her explanation. "Hopefully I will be able to learn of the Loyalist's plans, make sure that Elia, her children, the girls, and the Queen are safe and try my best to save your brother somehow…"

"Can you do that?" Asked Ned as he held her hands.

"Get information yes," she assured him with a smile. "Rescue him will be tougher but…"

"But you do not plan on somehow going to King's Landing yourself or do you?"

"Of course not you dummy!" she laughed at his dumb question.

"I say you let her do it, Ned." Benjen made his opinion be known. "Only the Gods know what the Mad King will do to Bran…if we can take him out of there…" Benjen proclaimed and with reason.

"Just don't get yourself or your friends in trouble." Ned agreed with her plan and she was jumping from excitement.

"You do not need to worry for I will never allow my friends to die because of me," Ashara assured them both. "I will make it works flawlessly."

"Since we are talking about plans, I have written and sent another letter to the Citadel demanding another Maester stating it's an outrage that Winterfell has no Maester of its own and it's their job to provide us with one." Said her husband.

Ashara found it very sketchy the way the previous Maester suddenly disappeared and died…she did not like Maesters and their schemes, Gods know what he was doing now… "Hopefully they will heed your words more than they did to mine." Benjen murmured sadly.

"Anyway, Maege should be waiting for me…" Stated her husband as he stood up from his chair and they followed his lead to the Eastern Gate. Walder the big and nice stableboy was just bringing two horses there.

"Hodor." The giant said as he nodded to Ned, Benjen, and her.

"Thank you, Walder," Ned said with a smile as he picked the reins of his horse.

"Hodor." The kind giant nodded smiling.

"How did Walder end up like this?" she questioned curiously as she never saw someone only able to speak one word…

"No one knows…" Benjen murmured.

"When I returned from the Vale for the first time, me, Lya and he began practicing with the sword, he was normal then but suddenly he fell weirdly to the floor and began shouting hold the door for quite some time before hold the door turned into Hodor."

"That's sad…" she confessed while glancing Walder who was still smiling. What could have made this sweet giant be a dimwit so suddenly? "I'm sorry Walder…"

"Hodor." he nodded to her as if he understood her, perhaps he did…

"Walder was and still is one of Lyanna's deepest friends," Benjen told her. "I'm quite sure he would ride south too if he could."

"But Walder is staying." Ned concluded. "Nan is already sending her sons…I won't have her risk losing her oldest grandson."

"I know brother."

Lady Mormont returned with two bags in her hands. "I had the servants fill you a bag with the needs for the trip Ned," she said as she skillfully placed them on the back of the horses despite her small stature. Size didn't matter for the Mormont woman by the look of it. "I'm all ready to go."

"I guess this a goodbye for now…" Ned said while looking at her with those grey eyes she loved.

Ashara hugged her husband and lover tightly and kissed his lips. "Don't you dare leave me a widow, Ned! I swear I will haunt you in the afterlife if it happens!"

"That's the way of it, southern flower, tell him who is in charge here!" Maege said laughing.

"I won't leave you, I promise by the Old Gods and the New if need be." Her husband assured with a smile.

"Lady Mormont, please keep my husband safe." she pleaded. "And hit him if he behaves badly."

"Hit him you say? Well that sounds interesting…" Lady Mormont smirked as she glanced Ned. "Anyway…I look forward to meeting you again Ashara Dayne Stark."

"Likewise."

Ned and Lady Mormont mounted the horses nodded and said their goodbyes as Ashara and Benjen watched them exit Winterfell, hopefully not for the last time. "Gods I miss them already…" Muttered Benjen when they were fully gone. "Maege is annoying but…"

"I miss them too…" she sighed, really hoping her Ned return to her and they could be happy together. "How about you show me what work needs to be done here once I'm done with my toasts? If I'm to stay here, might as well work."

"Oh there is a lot of it, I'm afraid." Her brother-in-law said. "Paperwork, keeping the stocks during the Winter…"

"Two heads and four hands work better than one head and two hands," she said. "So let's eat and then work hard."

"Aye." he nodded to her.

**Robert Baratheon IV**

Near Summerhall, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Lady Jeyne Swann told them that the Loyalists were going to rally their men at Summerhall so Robert led fifteen hundred men on horse to intercept them while Lord Andrew Horpe led the bulk of the infantry which would arrive at the ruined castle later for obvious reasons.

They found Summerhall mostly abandoned which was to expect since only a small part of the castle had been restored by the mad sister fuckers. "Lord Robert, how are we to proceed?" Inquired Lord Mertyns as he approached Robert together with Lester Morrigen, the eldest son of Lord Morrigen and a great friend of Robert's.

"Their hosts should not be too large yet." Robert deduced aloud. "And their cavalry shall arrive before the infantry, just as ours did, and with it will come the commanders." he elaborated further.

"So if we win against their cavalry…" Lester murmured.

"Then we take their commanders out and the infantry will be without anyone worthy of leading them." Added Lord Mertyns. "And will most likely surrender…"

"Precisely." Robert roared with his laugh. "The bastards won't even have a chance and with us arriving earlier we also have an extra advantage, we can hide for an ambush."

"That's a good plan, Robert," Lester said laughing too. "Hopefully we will be able to pull it."

"We will as long as we are ready to engage at all times," he warned. "We can't have them surprise us."

His men started making a camp as they waited for the Loyalists to arrive, hoping that Jeyne Swann did not send them to a trap…Stannis did warn them that her word meant little…and was certainly ready to take her head if need be…_No wonder he is still a maidenboy if he treats women that way, especially one as pretty as Lady Swann…_

"Milord!" Called one of his riders. "I have seen a host coming in this direction…they had House Grandison's banners…I saw the black sleeping lion…"

_So Jeyne Swann wasn't lying…_ "GET READY TO ENGAGE!" he shouted as he grabbed his helmet and began running to his horse. "WE ARE GOING TO ENGAGE THE ENEMY!"

"AYE!" The soldiers replied in unison as they made way to their horses.

House Grandison was one the strongest houses in the Stormlands that kept allegiance to the Crown, they could field some two thousand men, but taking into account that they couldn't simply leave Grandview unprotected their numbers should be much lower…

Lester and Martin were putting all the horses in line while they waited for the Grandisons to begin their climbing of the hill that gave access to Summerhall. Robert had placed a few sentries hidden in the rocks in strategic positions so that they could warn them when the enemy was in position for their ambush. When the anticipation hit his host hard, one of the sentries blew the horn and Robert shouted for them to charge. They descend upon the Grandison cavalry who was now in complete shock.

Robert himself charged against Lord Alan Grandison who was commanding his men into reforming their surprised host. They clashed, he with his war hammer and Grandison with his sword. Grandison had some skill with the sword and gave him some slashes but Robert wasn't losing against an old fool who mistreated his wife, he swung the war hammer while positioning his horse a little more to the left and done, Grandison fell to the floor, rolling down the hill as Robert quickly unhorsed and caught him.

"LOOK WHO I CAUGHT!" Robert shouted proudly as he showed the soldiers, Lord Grandison, in his holding. "YOUR LORD IS A PRISONER NOW, BEND THE KNEE NOW!" It wasn't long before the entirety of the Grandison cavalry that was still standing either surrendered or fled.

Sixteen minutes later…

"We should have caught some two hundred horsemen." Informed Martin Mertyns. "Less two hundred opponents to worry about."

"And we should have the same number of them dead." Lester added.

"Yes…" Robert agreed while glancing the prisoners that were being closed in cages made of wood. "Soon we will have all these cunts there…"

"Milord!" Shouted a sentry. "I see more dust on the horizon, I think we might have more horses coming!"

"Did Grandison's cavalry reform or is it someone else?" Asked a surprised Lester.

"I don't know, but get them all back to the horses!" Robert commanded. "Seems like the day isn't finished yet…"

The strategy was the same, wait for them to begin climbing the hill, sound the horn, and smash them. He, Lester and Martin were getting the men in line once more, when the horn sounded again and they rushed forward at full speed. The banners of the opposing forces were black and green with what appeared a white crescent moon…_House Fell…_ "CHARGE!" he shouted to his men and was met by a roar of approval as they rode against their opponents.

Robert took down a few opponents but his objective was to engage Lord Casper Fell in single combat and be done with it. He found his chance amidst the chaos of the battle upon seeing his enemy. Robert rushed at full speed and managed to surprise Lord Fell, hit him, and by the looks of it, kill him.

Once their Lord was seen dead, the Loyalists began retreating or surrendering, but not Corwin Fell known as the Silveraxe who rode towards Robert enraged and almost hit him off his horse. That bloody silver axe of his was as dangerous as Robert's war hammer, it damaged Robert's armor considerably so the Lord of the Stormlands needed to fight with caution.

They engaged themselves in a fight for more than five minutes and as the battlefield began settling down, Silveraxe understood he would be defeated no matter what as his father's men had left him alone so he reckless tried his best to kill Robert so that his father's death would have meant something but unfortunately for him, he left an opening by his right upper side which Robert did not let go to waste, he overpowered his opponent with his sheer force coming from that side and so Silveraxe was now in the floor, rolling down before some Rebels caught him.

Their numbers had been too much for House Fell to cope with, Silveraxe's skill was wasted because of it. Nevertheless, Robert felt an injury in his right shoulder so he returned to the camp to have House Mertyns's Maester see to his wound. Lester Morrigen came inside his tent a few minutes later with a serious face. "Lord Fell is dead." Robert thought as much since he had smashed the man's chest with his war hammer. "We now have some three hundred captured horsemen and two Lords since Silveraxe is now Lord of Felwood."

"That is good to…"

"Robert!" Interrupted Martin worriedly. "We have more horses coming in our way…"

"More?" Inquired Lester aghast.

"It seems that way…" The Lord Mistwood agreed.

"Justin, Jasper, bring me my armor quickly!" Robert barked at his squires. They did not sail in the same ship as he because it was too dangerous and Robert did not wish to have them drowning, instead he sent to the Rainwood where they disembarked and made their way to him.

"Same plan?" Asked Martin as Robert was being dressed.

"Aye, don't fix what is not broken. At least that's what Jon always said..." Robert murmured. "After this, we are having a bloody feast in the Targaryen's fucking palace."

"That is if we survive…" Murmured Lester.

"Fuck off the bad attitude Lester!" Roared Robert indignantly as his friend looked more like Stannis now.

"I'm just being realistic that's all…"

"Just get the men ready." Robert growled. _Why can't they see the fun of it?_

"Will do…" Both of them replied as they exited Robert's tent.

"This is a glorious day it seems." Martin proclaimed proudly as they climbed to their horses' backs a couple of minutes later. "Three fucking battles in a row…was this ever done before?"

"I don't know." Confessed Robert as he laughed. "But I know our names will remain in the songs after this day, Martin."

"I'm actually happy about it." Said Lester. "Maybe I can find myself a bride after this…"

"I'm sure all the wenches will be failing to your knees, Lester." Robert laughed amused. "Lester the Crown Slayer Crow."

"Very funny Robert…" Dismissed an annoyed Lester.

"I'm messing with you Lester." Robert clapped Lester's armored back. "Why can't people simply enjoy life and stop brooding? Seriously!"

"It's not brooding…" Lester retorted. "It's being realistic!"

"Whatever you say, Lester." Robert rolled his eyes as he had an idea come to his mind. "What do you say about Jeyne Swann?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she is the person behind these victories…she wants her marriage annulled…we will give her that and…"

"I prefer not to think about this." Lester murmured. "Thinking about women just before a battle doesn't seem proper to me, especially women who are still married."

"Do you prefer to think about men then?"

"Fuck off Robert!" Morrigen barked as he trotted out of their company.

"Oh come Lester I was messing with you!" _Gods why can't someone tell a joke from truth words?_

The horn began to sound and all their numbers began riding to meet whatever Loyalist cunt was coming now. It happened to be House Cafferen with their green banners with white fawns and as the other two hosts, they were caught off guard.

The Rebel host's sheer numbers were way too overwhelming for the Loyalists who were completely overrun. Lord Andrew Cafferen charged against Robert in hopes to kill him somehow, as Robert was pretty easy to spot thanks to his size and helmet, but Robert simply hit him with the war hammer after he dodged his advance. _Seriously? All this building up to get thrown off your horse with one hit?_

"Seven Hells!" Shouted Martin as Lord Cafferen struggled at the hands of some of his men. "We caught another lord…"

"Are we finally finished?" Lester inquired with a hopeful and tired look. "I'm completely exhausted…and I'm not the only one…"

"I don't know," Robert confessed as he sighed from how tired he was too. "I hope so, but we have to be in the watch just to be sure..."

Luckily for them, there were no more battles on that day…By the looks of it if more armies were heading there, they were warned by the fleeing men. Nevertheless, they capture three Lords and some of their family members, they could turn the tables around.

They stayed the usual three days to show the world who won there, Lord Horpe and the infantry arrived a day after those three when they were ready to leave to Storm's End to evaluate the situation and decide what their next move should be. But of one thing he was certain, they would have a large army by the time they arrived and he would make sure his enemies turned into allies, after all, they were left to their luck by the Targaryens. Targaryens who stole Lyanna and killed Ned's family, only death could repay the damage they did to his best friend. _OURS IS THE FURY!_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews as always:**

**RedRat8: It stays true to canon material this way and I rated the story as Mature though I wish there was Explicit like in archiveofourown, just to be sure sometimes...and yes now Ned is free to go.**

**HyperboreanRealist: I will go with my original plan for the Citadel, I just decided to make better use of Walys after seeing some theories here and there. My approach will not be so much about hating magic but about something else...**

**Caliberious: Yes it did.**

**Radomir's Renegades: I mean Part 2 of the Story not the next chapter but Stannis was introduced already when Robert arrived at Storm's End. **

**I don't think Maege has a crush on Ned though if asked about certain things she might have done something...No she was crying because she acts tough on the exterior but in the end, she is the flower and was moved and proud of the marriage. Winter pollens do that to people...**

**If you happen to be here in a few chapters from now, considering the next Chapter is very controversial, you will see that Lysa ends up married to someone.**

**++x++**

**Here is one of the reasons why Ashara is going to have a complicated time ahead of her, trying to figure out how she is going to save Brandon...Will she make it?**

**The battles of Summerhall are concluded with the Rebels winning, I would like to know what everyone thinks of the battles I write.**

**And finally, as I said, the next Chapter is the controversial one so brace yourselves...or not...**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day. Stay safe.**


	45. Mistakes

++x++

**Lyanna Stark XI**

Tower of Joy, Dorne, Year 282 AC

Despite it being winter, the air at the bottom of the Red Mountains of Dorne was quite hot. She supposed it was normal since the first thing one learns of Dorne was that it is bloody hot.

They were riding towards a weird round tower in the middle of nowhere and she could but wonder why in Seven Hells such structure existed in the first place… "What is that tower?" Ser Oswell asked confused and she was thankful he did it.

"One of the many lairs of the Vulture Kings." Ser Arthur replied. _Vulture Kings? That is cool!_

"I thought must of them were destroyed during the Dornish Wars." The Prince said, making Ser Arthur chuckle.

"That is what they tell you but…it's not the truth as we Dornish know." The Kingsguard said.

"Come to think of it…wasn't your mother a Blackmont?" Ser Oswell questioned.

"She was."

"And were the Blackmonts the Vulture Kings?"

"The first one was according to my mother." The Dornish knight admitted. "I don't know much about it but I think he was sponsored by the Martells to weaken the Targaryens further during the reign of Aenys the First or Aenys the Weak as he was known here. The next ones, however, were most likely petty criminals taking advantage of the name and fame, I don't think they were Blackmonts though."

"At least they stopped appearing." The Prince said. "The last one appearing during Daeron the Second's Reign, I guess Dorne becoming part of the Seven Kingdoms had something to do with it."

"For now that is." Ser Arthur adverted. "The name carries fame, especially among the Stony Dornish. I wouldn't be surprised to hear of another uprising especially in your father's reign." That was true…the King was mad and likely would have people contesting his rule sooner rather than later.

"Well…for now things are…peaceful in this regard."

"For now you are right." Ser Arthur agreed. "I think we should spend the night there…" The Dornish knight pointed at the tower. "It's getting late and Starfall is far away still."

"You want us to spend a night in that place?" Ser Oswell asked abashed.

"Are you afraid Ser?" she teased. "Does an old tower…give you the chills?"

"No…I just don't see where we will find food for the four of us here."

"Of course Ser…" she chuckled.

"I'm not afraid My Lady! I'm a knight of the Kingsguard!"

"Regardless if Ser Oswell is afraid or not, he is right in regards to food." The Prince spoke. "Where are we to find food?"

"We can hunt Red Mountain rabbits in these lands. They are tricky to catch but we Stony Dornish know the best ways to get them." Ser Arthur explained.

"That does sound like a plan then." The Prince admitted. "Let us investigate the tower first, see that there is no danger there."

They reached the brick structure and unhorsed, Ser Arthur came to help her descend. Normally she would find it offensive but since her back was not perfect yet, she accepted the knight's help. When he touched her back however, she felt tremendous pain and she hissed because of it. "I'm sorry My Lady I…"

Lyanna sighed a little bit to ease her pain and gave him an assuring smile. "I know Ser Arthur meant no harm."

"Still…I should have been more careful."

"Do not fret about it, I'm fine already." she assured the knight.

The Dayne smiled a weak smile, he was fully convinced... "If My Lady says so…"

They made their way inside the tower, and by the looks of it, it didn't seem to have much in it other than every floor having its own room. These could certainly make decent bedrooms…if not for all the rats and spiders roaming around…There seemed to be a wine storage room on the ground floor too… "Is this Dornish wine?" Ser Oswell questioned.

"It seems as much…" Ser Arthur nodded as he picked one bottle. "This one is a strong Dornish red by the looks of it…the Vulture King must have used it to get drunk between his attacks…"

"So we are in a tower where the men got drunk…" Ser Oswell smirked. "Bloody bastards…"

"Well we Dornish have a soft spot for wine." Ser Arthur chuckled. "I can't blame the man…"

"We are in a Tower of Joy then." The Prince said chuckling too. "Joy of getting drunk…"

"At least we have drinks now," she said amused with the conversation. "We will be able to spare some water."

"True." The Prince agreed.

"This is no joke My Lady, this a very strong wine as it's not refined." Ser Arthur warned.

"I can handle myself with wine," she assured them. "And it's not like we are going to drink the whole storage room dry."

"If you say so…I shall trust your judgment."

The continued to investigate the tower and found the widest room on the top floor, it was thrice as large as the other ones. "I purpose this room for Lady Lyanna, anyone against it?" The Prince questioned.

"And My Prince?" she inquired. "Shouldn't my Prince be in the biggest room?"

"I have no need for such a large room." Replied the Prince. "I will stay down below."

"I have no problem with it." Ser Oswell said with Ser Arthur nodding supportively and so apparently this would be where she would sleep…at least it did not seem like the worst room…

Ser Arthur left the tower to hunt some rabbits not long after, returning right as dusk came. His hunt had been profitable for he came with five rabbits in his hands. "We got ourselves some dinner." The man said smiling.

"How did you catch so many?" Ser Oswell asked aghast.

"Dornish secrets."

"Of course…"

"Are you going to help me prepare it or not?" Ser Arthur asked his sworn brother.

"Let me help!" Lyanna proclaimed as she approached Lady Ashara's brother. "I know how to cook a tasty rabbit stew."

"Sure then." The knight nodded. "If that is your wish…"

"It is," she said as she picked one rabbit from Ser Arthur's hands. "Give me a knife please, I'm going to show you all how we do it in the North."

Lyanna was quite proud of her rabbit stew, it tasted decently considering their circumstances although they had to waste quite the amount of water to prepare it so in the next day, they would need to make way to Starfall to not die dehydrated.

The Dornish wine though…Ser Arthur had been right…it was such a strong wine...and she wasn't used to it at all…Lyanna never appreciated the wine the way the Northerners tended to and she never drank too much of it, usually, she watered it down a bit. Now she couldn't do such thing and just two cups seemed to be enough to make her a little too…joyful…_This is the Tower of Joy after all…_

"And he fell!" Ser Oswell finished his jape and to be honest it wasn't such a funny one and yet she began laughing almost hysterically. "Did you like my jape My Lady?"

"Apparently I did!" she proclaimed joyfully.

They all seemed amused, likely the effect of the wine. "It seems Oswell has finally found someone who likes his japes, don't you agree Arthur?" The Prince inquired amused.

"I'm still of the opinion they suck…"

"You are just jealous because you are humorless." Ser Oswell barked.

"I thought it funny so it was funny!" she definitely shouldn't drink this Dornish wine but she couldn't help but fill her third cup of it. "Tomorrow we all catch some bunnies together!"

"Lady Lyanna…" Called the Whent called as they were all weirdly looking towards her. "Are you perhaps…I don't know…drunk?"

"Drunk?" she asked all cheerful. "No! I'd never been drunk…" she concluded with a hiccup and they laughed.

"She is drunk!" Said an amused Ser Oswell. "A wolf can't take some Dornish wine?"

"I can and I will!" she said bitterly as she drank the cup in one go. "See? I'm just fine!"

"Perhaps some moderation My Lady?" The Prince suggested. "The wine is strong."

"You are too soft My Prince!" she said giggling. "And I will take this opportunity to get truly drunk, after all I will be marrying Robert in no time and lose my liberty."

"Is it such a bad marriage?" Ser Arthur asked. "I don't know him that well but he doesn't seem like…a bad guy especially when you both seem to be so similar."

"I don't want to marry…" she confessed as she poured more wine in her cup. "I want to be free…remain at Winterfell…"

"Be free…" Murmured Ser Arthur with a serious face. "No one is free, we all have responsibilities that matter more than freedom."

She said nothing else for it was true but still drank another cup of wine. "Do you think your sister and my brother have married already?" she questioned a bit happier, thinking about her dear brother…

"I do not know." The Dornishman said with a serious face.

"They were all cuddling when they were at Winterfell…you should have seen them…" she said giggling and hiccupping. "They make a good pair."

"As long as Ashara is happy, I'm happy." The Dayne said. "And My Lady, please stop drinking so much wine or you will have a huge hangover in the morning…Do not forget we will leave at the sun rising…"

"I'm fine!" she said giggling. "I have never been this fine in my life! I will take another cup to prove it to you!"

As she was stretching her hand to the bottle, Ser Arthur took it from her reach making her look at him indignantly. "My Lady, I speak seriously, this is too much for you, you are drunk and you will throw up if you continue!"

"You can't prevent me!" she hissed angrily. "Give me the bottle of booze now! Pretty please!"

"No." Ser Arthur said decidedly.

"Come on!"

"No."

"My Lady perhaps you should go and have a rest." The Prince suggested.

"My name is Lyanna and I'm not tired!" she countered. "I will go to bed when I want to go to bed, I'm free still!"

"All the same…Lyanna, come on, you have drunk enough for the day." The Prince said as he tried to pick her up and somehow, she didn't have the strength to stop him. "I will take you there, come on."

"Fine…" she sighed. "Good night to you all…"

"Goodnight My Lady." They replied.

"My name is Lyanna!" she hissed back at them and they all apologized before the Prince gently pulled her away. As they were climbing the stairs she spoke. "I only agreed because I wanted and because you are all boring."

"If you say so My…Lyanna…"

She smirked at his stumbling words. "Your Lyanna?"

"I'm trying to call you what you wished me to but I'm not used to calling someone by their name…My apologies…"

"You are cute…" she said giggling. He was cute and handsome, like Robert was somehow…leaner and less muscular but with a beautiful voice…the wine messed with her head and yet she was loving this… "And handsome…" This line of hers seemed to get his attention…he was looking at her weirdly…as if he had some realization… "But boring…"

"Well…you are not the first to say that." he admitted.

"You are all lusty for cunts are you not?" she hiccupped giggling at her obscene language while the Prince opened the door to her room.

"I'm afraid not all men are lustful creatures as you paint us, Lady Lyanna." The Prince murmured with a shy smile. "There we are."

And at that she felt like she needed to prove her point after all men were perverts, so without thinking, she took off her tunic and breeches, the same ones she carried for so long and stood naked in front of him. She noticed that he began blushing and he stared at her breasts every now and then, trying to find words while averting his gaze the best he could. "My Lady…do not do this…I…"

"Why because you want to take me?" she teased. "I'm merely proving my point, that all men are lustful…"

"My Lady…" he murmured as he slowly approached her, stretching his arm to her. "Vi…"

"I win then!" she said amused… "Even the Prince is a pervert once he sees a woman naked!"

"The dragon…has three heads…" The Prince murmured as if he was not there. "Visenya…yes…this is it…the solution…"

"Did I blow your mind, My Prince? I didn't think I was that pretty…they all called me horseface when I was younger…" she teased while the Prince grabbed her and kissed her in the lips…surprising her…

She had some of these sloppy kisses before when she asked some of the whores at Winter Town to show her how to do it when she flowered for the first time. They were nice to her and explained to her how the coupling work since Lyanna doubted that her father or anyone close to her would have the guts to explain her anything…but this…

The Prince embraced her as their lips met, his hands were in her waist and she couldn't stop laughing with all the wine she had consumed, her head was light and not processing anything except that she was kissing him back…he gently led her to her improvised bed that she prepared for herself and dropped her there while she giggled and hiccupped some more.

He unlaced his breeches and she saw his member come out…she didn't know if he was supposed to be big or small as she never saw one before…She laughed loudly at the sight of it, cocks were ugly things. When the Prince began touching her in her private parts she began to moan louder and louder. She felt good…

She should have done this much sooner, let some servant claim her and tell Robert about it, see if he would still want to marry her afterward, certainly he wouldn't because he wasn't dearest Ned who accepted Ashara as she was…_dearest Ned…I…_And then the Prince entered her…she winced loudly right there as the pain was unimaginable and then when he began going in and out on her…the drunkenness began dissipating and reality hit her hard…_I'm…I'm not a maiden anymore…Oh Gods…what have I done…what have I done!_

"Stop!" she screamed frighten but he did not stop. In her mind she began seeing all those grey eyes she remembered in her father and brothers, glancing her…judging her… "STOP!"

"This will help you and the realm…" he murmured but he did not stop. "The Ghost said you would get pregnant on your first time and I need another daughter so…"

"I'M NOT A BROODMARE!" she hissed in agony. "I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

"You will not have to marry afterward…isn't that what you wish?"

She didn't want to marry, that was true but this…was not what she wanted either. Lyanna desperately tried to get free of his hold but she was powerless to do so…Then she realized that she was in her moon blood days…_The Ghost said I was to get pregnant in my…No…No! NOOOO! _"STOP IT PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT!" he closed his eyes and did stop… "STOP!" she hissed as she began punching his face while tears filled her face. "STOOOOOOOP!" Soon she felt something enter her other than his manhood while he made a weird face.

"I'm sorry…" he said once more as he took his cock off her… "But this is for everyone's happiness…"

_Father…Bran…Ned…Ben…I have…I have…sinned…with another woman's husband…Princess Elia…forgive me...forgive me…Oh Gods…Oh Gods… _"I hate you…" she whispered, crying and getting angry at the same time. "I HATE YOU!" Ser Arthur had been right all along, the wine made her someone she was not, she had become what she hated the most on Robert, worse still as she had sex with another woman's husband…_I'm…I'm a whore…_

"What's happening?" she heard Ser Arthur's voice as she saw the door open with him and Ser Oswell entering with worried expressions. "We heard shouts when we…What the…"

She noticed them glancing her naked and crying. "Why are you naked, My Lady?" Inquired Ser Oswell completely caught by surprise. "Why is your…out Rhaegar?"

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN HERE?" Shouted Ser Arthur, completely overwhelmed with the sight and angry too. "Did you both seriously have sex?"

"Her…her womanhood is…with…" Pointed out Ser Oswell still open-mouthed. "And so is his manhood besides the blood…Oh Gods…"

"I can see that Oswell!" Hissed Ser Arthur. "I don't need you to go onto awkward explanations!" Then he turned toward the Prince. "Can you please, for the Mother's mercy explain to me what the fuck were you thinking? When everyone thinks you kidnapped and raped her, you fucking prove them right at the end of the day!" _What?_

"They think I was…kidnapped?" she questioned between tears.

"Oh fuck…" Ser Oswell said with his eyes bulged. "Arthur…"

"No…he is…it's not…" The Targaryen Prince began stammering, trying to justify but she would have none of it.

"Who thought I was kidnapped?" she asked once more.

"Your brother…" Said Ser Arthur, sighing in defeat. "He went to King's Landing to save you because rumors spread that you either became Rhaegar's mistress or he kidnapped you. He got arrested for it."

_Brandon arrested? No…No…it can't be real…_ "My father would never allow it to happen! My father will certainly not let the King have my brother!"

"Your father is dead." Ser Arthur added sadly. "Burnt by the King Aerys when he tried to appeal for your brother's life. I'm sorry…"

_No…No…No…NO!_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried like she never did in her life… "NOOOOO!" she screamed in utter agony, as she thought about not being able to see her father again or her brother…of her sin…_I'm stupid whore…I killed my father and brother…_

**Rhaegar Targaryen VII**

Tower of Joy, Dorne, Year 282 AC

"She was supposed to not know about it, she is broken now!" Rhaegar said to his friend. "I told you this would happen!"

"And whose bloody fault is that you bloody fool?" Arthur asked angrily…Rhaegar had never seen him this angry before. "Do you know what you just did to her? You raped her for fuck sake!"

"I did not rape her!" he countered. "She got naked in front of me and was pleading…"

"She was drunk for fuck sake!" Arthur countered. "Even if she threw herself to you, you should have stopped her advances! You are a married man! What about your children?"

"I need to have a third head of the dragon, I need Visenya, Arthur. What is coming is worse than the Rebellion, I have seen it!" Rhaegar explained desperately. "Elia is barren and even if she wasn't, there was a huge risk of her dying on child labor. The Ghost told me Lyanna would get pregnant on her first time and…it will help her too! She will not need to marry my cousin!"

"So Lyanna Stark will get pregnant with your Visenya, give her to you and not marry your cousin…Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"It's not stupid, it's a good plan and everyone wins in this." Rhaegar insisted.

He noticed Ser Oswell kneel before the crying girl as he patted her arm. "Lyanna…it's alright we…"

"IT'S NOT!" she screamed. "MY FATHER IS DEAD…MY BROTHER IS A PRISONER WAITING FOR HIS DEATH…I LOST MY VIRTUE TO ANOTHER WOMAN'S HUSBAND WHILE I WAS DRUNK AND STUPID AND NOW I WILL GET PREGNANT! I'M BLOODY FUCKING WHORE!"

"We will give her Moon Tea once we arrive at Starfall." Arthur decided. "It will…"

"NO!" Rhaegar shouted. "The Great Peril is coming and we need Visenya. I refuse to give her Moon Tea. I will send her to Winterfell once she gives me Visenya, I will even pay a bloody compensation to House Stark and Baratheon even if I have to drain the treasury and I will make sure she doesn't marry anyone as she wanted but she will not drink Moon Tea."

"What peril is more important than the bloody war we are in?" Arthur questioned him. "You will lose all your credibility!"

"Are we at war?" Lyanna Stark inquired. _Fuck…_ "Oh Gods…no…please tell…Oh Gods…" and she broke into tears once more.

"The Reach and Dorne are still on our side." Rhaegar countered as he tried to not look at her crying eyes that were reminding him of his mother somehow...No…I have done what this girl wanted even if the means were not the best… "We have the numbers…"

"And what will Dorne do when they hear you claimed Lyanna Stark's maidenhead in Dorne of all places?" Arthur inquired. "I know Oberyn will not stay still!"

"We will think about something…" Rhaegar was sure they could fix this mess somehow, there was always a solution to everything…

"Rhaegar…take a look at everything you have done since Harrenhal and see the mess you made when everything could have been so different!"

"I did make many mistakes, I won't deny it," Rhaegar said as he sighed. "I should have done more than this…but I know my plan is right this time! We will go to Starfall and we will see what the best way to proceed is…"

"I already told you what the best way to proceed is!" Arthur barked angrily. "Seriously…All of this because of some prophecy…you allowed it to consume you…"

"You would understand if you saw what I did." Rhaegar insisted. "The Great Peril…it will come…the Long Night…"

"Who is this man I do not know? Where is my best friend?" Arthur asked while he shook his head. "Where is that boy who used to spare with me? Where is that man who wanted to dethrone his father for the realm future?"

"I'm still here," he assured him. "And I intend to make sure the realm remains when I'm gone." I did many mistakes…and now I must clean them…one by one… "With your help…"

Arthur did not look at him anymore, he simply left him there and went to see to Lyanna Stark. _I know I did right…why can't they see it?_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews as always:**

**RedRat8: You will have to wait to see I'm afraid.**

**Radomir's Renegades: I'm not sure if you are here still, but I think you know what I meant by controversial now...Some of their children will be brooding like Ned others will be outgoing like Ashara. **

**I also do not think that leaving some of his men behind would much against the 60 000 to 100 000 Reachmen that will encircle it especially knowing that Stannis would not yield the castle.**

**Regarding Lysa if you look at her first POV you have your answer, if you want more concrete data, look at the tags in archiveofourown...**

**Littlefinger will not appear again in Part 1.**

* * *

**I replaced Arthur's POV with a Rhaegar one though it keeps the spirit of the former while also trying to give better reasoning for Rhaegar's actions. I tried to reduce some of the impact the scene had previously too, though I kept its core. Rhaegar will see this as a mistake soon but now he still thinks he is right in his approach.**

**I know I can't please everyone so yeah...I said before and I will say it again, if you don't like, don't read, I'm sure there are wonderful fics around that will please you better. For those who stay, I thank you all for continuing and for those who don't, thank you too. **

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day. Stay safe.**


	46. Earning Respect

++x++

**Robert Baratheon V**

Storm's End, Stormlands, Year 282 AC

Robert entered the Round Hall with his men and the captive lords behind and saw Stannis there seated on a chair next to the Lord's chair. There were some lords that had not been there last time like Lord Simon Herston, Lord Ralph Buckler, and Lord Gulian Swann together with his brother Clifford, who eyed their younger sister, Lady Jeyne, with angry eyes. She did not seem to care much…

"Stannis!" Robert shouted proudly upon seeing his stone-faced brother.

"Robert." Stannis nodded while Robert took a seat in the Lord's seat.

"So, we have new people here?" He asked aloud as he glanced at the lords.

"Yes, House Swann, Buckler, Herston, Peasebury, Trant, Tudbury…"

"Just say who isn't with us." Robert cut in.

Stannis glanced him plainly before continuing. "House Cafferen, Fell, Grandison and Connington and a few who went back to neutrality like House Hasty, Musgood and Swygert."

Robert turned towards the lords he had brought as prisoners. "My Lords, it seems we have a pressing concern to resolve…"

"We followed our King's orders…" Began Lord Cafferen. "My Lord can't blame us for that."

"A King who unjustly demanded your liege's head!" Robert shouted angrily at the audacity of his bannermen. "Tell me what harm I have done to the Crown, Lord Cafferen. I ask every soul in this room what harm I have done to House Targaryen?" None of the lords said anything, not even the three he had there in front of him gagged. "My parents died while trying to find a bride to that stupid cunt who stole my bride!" Robert insisted as he stood up from the chair. "And where are he and the Crown now? Now that you are all defeated and made prisoners? Do they even care for you all?" The silence seemed to reign supreme in the Round Hall. "Because I think you were all misguided in your actions, I shall pardon all of you without asking for more than some wards to be sent to Greenstone to guarantee that you all stay on my side."

Lord Cafferen sighed in defeat. "House Cafferen swears allegiance to House Baratheon and begs mercy for its mistake. It was ill done from our House."

"What is my wife doing here?" Lord Grandison asked bitterly and suddenly.

"Your wife seeks to annul your marriage." Stannis proclaimed. "She cites unnecessary abuse from your part."

The older man chuckled. "She is my wife, I have every right to do as I please with her. And she is yet to give me a son!"

"Does she annoy you, My Lord?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?" The man asked confused.

"Does she bother you? Does she make you look stupid? Is she a big mouth?"

"Not until now…"

"Then you have no right to abuse her," Robert concluded. "Lady Jeyne will be under House Baratheon's protection until we secure her an annulment."

"This is an outrage!" Lord Grandison barked. "Why s…"

"It is not." Robert cut in. "You have abused your rights as her husband and consider yourself lucky that I don't push justice forward. I expect your support against the tyranny of House Targaryen and who knows perhaps you will lose a wife and gain some land for your services instead…" The promise of land seemed to appease Grandison a little bit but not Lady Jeyne. "What about you Silveraxe? You are the new Lord of Felwood so will you fight for your liege or keep defying it?"

"You killed my father." Silveraxe spat.

"I did, but he would have killed me if I allowed him to." Robert retorted. "I didn't wish to kill him though, I would much rather have him swear his allegiance here like this lot."

"If I fight for you Robert, will you let my family be?" Corwin questioned.

"I have no grudge against your own, that I swear," Robert assured him. "Only against the Mad King, his rapist son, and Connington."

"Then I shall fight for House Baratheon." Concluded Silveraxe. "As I should have in the first place, My Lord is righteous."

"Your skills will be much appreciated, Corwin," Robert assured as he patted Silveraxe's back and gestured for the servants to free them. "I believe we should have a feast to celebrate our battles at Summerhall, everyone is invited!"

"AYE!"

"And what will be our next move, Robert?" Asked Stannis before they could get on with it. "We are in the middle of a war…it's not a time for feasts…"

"You are such boredom aren't you Stannis?" Robert rolled his eyes. "Well…I think we should set a meeting point with Lord Arryn so we can merge our two armies…" Robert began as he played with his fingers a little. "The Riverlands are halfway between the Vale and the Stormlands, I think it's a fitting spot for that."

"It's a sound plan but what are we to do in the meantime?" His brother asked. "I believe we should take the initiative and consolidate our position in the Stormlands…perhaps move up north and conquer the Crownlands south of Blackwater Rush? That would make our northern border more defendable and reduce our concerns."

"But then it would make everyone converge there to stop us…" Robert countered although he liked his brother's plan. "We need allies."

"We can still conquer most of the southern Crownlands and make the meeting at King's Landing's outskirts." Stannis insisted. "We would pressure the King and…"

"I think we should march to the Reach instead." Robert decided. "No one will expect it, we will make a turn west and then move north around say, Ashford or something of the sort."

"What of the might of the Reach?" Questioned Stannis, skeptical of his plan. "You are putting your hand in a hornet's nest."

"We can always evade them with a smaller army." Robert dismissed. Mace Tyrell had a reputation of a fool at arms and such large would take time to muster.

"I still believe it's risky and my plan is sounder than yours." _The bastard…_

"Then I'm afraid we will do mine." Robert decided, bitterly. _I will show you!_ "And you will be here guarding Storm's End."

"Why? I'm capable of leading troops…"

"But you will stay and protect Renly." Robert interrupted his brother's boring speech. "Like the good brother you are."

Robert could see Stannis grit his teeth with anger but soon calmed down. "As you wish, brother."

"Good." Concluded Robert as he left his brother's glance. "Now let's have a bloody feast!"

"AYE!" The lords shouted proudly.

**Jon Connington II**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Jon had been concerned with Rhaegar over these past months…it had been a while since he received any news from him and it made him worried…most because his Silver Prince hadn't shown himself to the Rebels and stopped this bloody mess his father made.

It was very likely that King Aerys wanted his son dead, he had made many threats to Rhaegar over the years but the Prince was more loved and praised than the King even with those rumors that had no fundament about him somehow kidnapping Lyanna Stark. For Jon, it was time for the heir to Iron Throne to muster an army and with it dethrone his father and save the realm from this peril, before any more people were burnt to the death unfairly.

When Jon received the letter from his Silver Prince, under the writing of Ser Oswell, asking him to inform the Rebel lords that Lyanna Stark wasn't kidnapped while also telling them about the political developments of the months they were absent, he did as he was told without a hint of hesitation. It was a bummer that those Rebel fools refused to hear the voice of reason.

To be honest he was quite surprised at how he somehow ended up as an Advisor in the King's Small Council but he was determined to do his absolute best to keep the realm united so when Rhaegar became the King, he would have an easier task. _All for My Prince and the realm._

He was still angry that the King did not allow him to join and lead the Loyalist army in the Stormlands against that fool of Baratheon who was nothing but a disgrace for every Stormlander…but it seemed the King was not the dim-witted everyone thought him to be, he was mad yes, but not a dim-witted…If he found any proof that Jon was conspiring against him, Jon would be burnt yet Jon knew he was being watched…an uneasy feeling he could not get rid of…

He was called to an emergency meeting in the Throne Room…another one…Jon would be lying if said he wasn't nervous because no one couldn't be nervous in the presence of the Mad King. As he entered the Throne Room, the only thing he could hear was the King's shouts… "YOU ARE AN IGNORANT AND BLOODY FOOL OWEN! I'M DONE WITH YOUR INCOMPETENCE YOU OLD FART!"

"But Your Grace I…"

"YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAVE BEEN A SOMEWHAT DECENT ADVISOR THROUGH THE YEARS OR I WOULD HAVE BURNED YOU!" The King kept ranting. "I, KING AERYS THE SECOND OF MY NAME DECLARE HOUSE MERRYWEATHER DISPOSSESSED OF ITS LANDS AND TITLES AND THEREFORE WILL BE EXILED FOR ALL THE ETERNITY!"

"Your Grace please…" Lord Merryweather begged, kneeling before the Iron Throne with tears in his eyes. "Please…"

"TAKE THE PIN OFF AND GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The King commanded with a mad glance. "IF HE KEEPS BEING STUBBORN HAVE ROSSART PREPARE THE WILDFIRE! STUPID AND INCOMPETENT FOOL! BECAUSE OF YOU THE REBELLION HAS GAINED MOMENTUM!"

The old lord said nothing more and was escorted out of the Throne Room. If Jon was to be honest, Merryweather was too old to be Hand of the King but he still deserved a better treatment than what he just received, after all, he served the realm decently over the years.

Jon approached Myles who was there watching the King as well. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

"Robert Baratheon defeated three loyal houses of the Crown at Summerhall," Myles explained. "It seems more and more Stormlords are joining his cause by the day and he has consolidated his lands and position." _Fucking oaf…If I was there you wouldn't have won…_

But then the realization hit him…Rhaegar had been at Summerhall last time he knew… "Did something happen to Rhaegar? Please tell me it didn't…"

"I don't know." Replied Myles plainly before realization hit him too as he glanced Jon once more. "Was he there?" If Myles did not speak of Rhaegar then it meant that his Silver Prince got away somehow…_I hope My Silver Prince is alive…he can't be dead…not when the realm needs him…_

"Loyal servants of the crown!" Called the King preventing Jon from talking with Myles any further but at least he seemed calmer. "The Small Council is in need of a new Hand and I'm inclined to choose one of my newest Advisors to the position as I believe the Crown requires young and fresh representatives capable of leading armies and stopping revolts."

"If it must be so, Your Grace, then I nominate Lord Connington." It was Lord Lucerys, the Master of Ships who spoke and it caught Jon and everyone except his son by surprise.

"Lord Connington, you say?" The King asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised like the whole lot of them. "And what about your son? Is he not capable?"

"My son has no experience in administration as he is no lord." Lord Lucerys said with an expressionless face. _What was the matter with this family anyway? They seem to be at each other's throats every so often…is it a Valyrian problem?_

"I see…" The King remarked rather surprised. "And what do you say about your father's sudden vote for Lord Connington, Ser Jacaerys?"

"I trust that my King will choose wisely." The Velaryon knight replied with no expression either. "Lord Connington is certainly a capable man for the job, maybe more capable than I from what I was able to see."

"So you do not oppose him as Hand?" Insisted the King, perhaps wishing to see the Velaryons fighting each other…was that worthy though? It would only destabilize the realm further…

"No Your Grace." Replied Ser Jacaerys. "I would vote for him too but not because of My Lord father's wishes but because I think he is fit for the position."

"Well…is anyone in this room against Lord Connington being nominated Hand?" Inquired the King. "I'm not so..." Jon was more than surprised to be made Hand by King Aerys and not by Rhaegar as no one opposed him for the position, not even Aerys' lickspittles. The King descended from his throne picked the pin from one Gold Cloak and bestowed upon Jon's chest. "Lord Connington, I nominated you my new Hand and expect your utter commitment to House Targaryen during this time of peril." Jon felt himself proud of this moment, his father would certainly be proud as would his ancestors, Rhaegar would be proud too.

"Your Grace," Jon said as he knelt in front of the King. "I will give everything I have to House Targaryen and I will stop the Rebels!"

"Very well, Lord Connington." The King said with a smirk. "I look forward to your tenure as Hand of the King." The other members of the Small Council began clapping but Jon knew many were not happy with this…

"Congratulations, Lord Connington." Proclaimed Ser Jacaerys with a smile. _He is angry or genuinely happy about this outcome?_ "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Ser Jacaerys." _This one is hard to read…like his father…_

"Congratulations Jon," Myles said with a proud smile as he clapped his back. "Rhaegar will be proud of you."

"I hope so." _I will not let you down My Silver Prince, I will prove my worth to you and the realm by smashing that imbecile and the other Rebels. _"Let us find Richard, he may need some company."

"He may." Myles chuckled. "To drink…as always…" The two of them laughed as they went to find their friend who was not permitted to be an Advisor because he sympathized with oaf. Despite it all, Richard was a good friend of his.

**Eddard Stark XVIII**

Moat Cailin, North, Year 282 AC

Moat Cailin was a bustling sight with so many Northmen present, and with them, tents and fireplaces spread out in the uneasy floor…When Ned and Maege rode in the middle of the improvised tent city, all the men that saw Ned's banner began bowing to him. He, of course, waved to each one as he was expected. _These are people that will depend on me to return home…_

They unhorsed near the castle walls and entered the Gatehouse Tower where the lords would be as it was the tower that was in better condition. As he first stepped inside, he began hearing shouts, he followed them and eventually found the Great Hall where he found all the lords barking, threatening and almost fighting each other for Gods know what reasons…They did, however, stop when they saw him appear by the casing of the door. "My Lords." Ned politely greeted as he gave a proper glance at who was there.

Willam was there, just as Jon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark, Symond Burley, Hugo Hull, Jorah Mormont, Joramun Flint, Lord Manderly, Medger Cerwyn, Helman Tallhart, Galbart Glover, Tom Harclay, Lord Ronnel Hornwood, Gregor Forrester, Ludd Whitehill, Lord Roger Ryswell, and even Roose Bolton was there and so was Howland, which surprised him. "Ned!" Shouted Willam proudly as he stood up. "Finally here I see!"

"Aye," Ned replied with a shy smile. "And ready to go to war and bring my siblings back."

"You took your sweet time Eddard Stark." Said Lord Ryswell with a very serious look destined to him. "What have you been doing exactly while we were conserving our supplies and sanity in this piece of rubble if I'm not being too forward in my humble question?"

Of course…they would try to measure him and see if he is worthy of leading them…especially those with grievances against House Stark… "I apologize for the time I took Lord Ryswell." Ned began as all the eyes befell on him, making him nervous but resolute on winning his countrymen. "I had a hard journey to reach the North and something important to do at Winterfell."

"My lords it seems we could have starved ourselves to death here while waiting for the remaining Starks to give a damn about us." Lord Ryswell said chuckling. "Why should we waste our time with them?"

"Shut up Ryswell! If Ned says he had a pressing matter than he did!" Jon Umber barked back. "It's not like we lost that many men during this past month to unnecessary bouts that we love to do."

Lord Ryswell did not seem to like Jon's counter-argument but neither was he keen on letting Ned go that easy. "Are we worthy of knowing what sort of pressing matter My Lord had?"

"I got married," he said and then the whispers began amongst the lords. "To my betrothed."

"Since when were you betrothed, Ned?" Asked Jon with a confused face, a face that seemed to be now common in the room except for the few who knew about him and Ashara."

"For a while now," he replied. "To Lady Ashara Dayne, who is now Lady Ashara Stark."

"A Dayne as a Stark..." Lord Ryswell laughed bitterly. "We got ourselves a bloody Dornishwoman as a Lady Stark, my lords! A spy I say, a spy who is to steal our secrets and give them to the Mad King!"

"She is no spy and she isn't here to hear our plans being discussed, Lord Ryswell," Ned retorted. "And I will ask you to watch your tone with my wife as she is a lady that deserves every bit of respect that her station demands."

"Why should I bother with House Stark's destiny when they have done nothing but spit on House Ryswell like you are doing now?" Inquired the bitter lord as he stood up. "I should just return the Rills and let you all die!"

"THEN GO!" Shouted Ned who was now angry with Lord Ryswell's disrespect towards his family and his wife. "I'm sure House Stark committed many mistakes to House Ryswell but I'm sure it wasn't the only one to do so and that House Ryswell committed many mistakes too. But remember that House Stark has endured for thousands of years and it was House Stark who placed House Ryswell where it is now. If it wasn't for us, you would be simple stewards to House Ryder."

"Are you threatening me, My Lord?" Ask the Lord of the Rills.

"No, Lord Ryswell, only winter is a threat, and Winter is Coming," Ned commented before turning to the other lords. "You are free to go home to your families, My Lords, I will not hold you here against your will more than what you did already. But I, I will march south to King's Landing even if I have to go alone and I will avenge my father and bring my siblings back because the North Remembers those who harm them!"

All the lords began looking towards each other until Howland stood up. "House Reed and the Crannogmen stand by House Stark, now and forever!" he proclaimed. "I will go with you Lord Eddard wherever we must go and I support your wife too!"

He smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Howland."

"House Dustin will follow the Starks as well!" Willam proclaimed as he stood up. "We don't back down nor leave our allies alone in times of need!"

"House Mormont will always stand by House Stark!" Shouted Maege from behind him, much to Jorah Mormont's dismay. "Here we Stand with House Stark and Eddard's wife!"

"And so will House Umber!" Thundered Jon Umber, making the biggest fuss at standing up. "We shall march south and smash these cunts for what they did to House Stark for the North Remembers!"

Soon all the lords began pledging their support to him, only House Whitehill, Bolton, and Ryswell remained without doing so…then Roose Bolton raised his hand to get permission to talk as they were plenty of roars around and he spoke in low tones. When everyone was quiet and waiting to see what the second-strongest house in the North had to say he finally spoke… "House Bolton stands by House Stark in this time of need."

That was everything that needed to be said, Ludd Whitehill pledged himself to House Stark, right afterward and the bitter Lord Ryswell did too as he had no support to contest House Stark further. "My Lords," Called Ned rather emotionally but he refused to cry. "House Stark will forever be in your debt."

"FOR HOUSE STARK AND THE NORTH!" Shouted Jon Umber with every bit of energy he had in his lungs. "WINTER IS COMING!"

"HURRAH!" Replied all the lords in unison. "HURRAH!" Ned was truly forever in debt with every Northerner lord, he really was. Now…he had to ride south and bring his siblings back now. It was his task, his goal.

Later, he was taking a stroll with Willam, Howland, Edrick Tallhart, and Mark Ryswell around the northern tent city, inspecting everything. "Forgive my father, Ned." Pleaded Mark. "He is bitter that your late lord father refused Barbrey as a Lady of Winterfell and I must congratulate you for the marriage, I wish you and your lady wife all the happiness possible."

"I'm sure he didn't mean those words, Mark," Ned said with a shy smile. "I must thank everyone for supporting me, my family, and my wife."

"Ah, it's nothing, Quiet Wolf!" Willam clapped his back proudly. "I promised my father I'd bring Brandon back and I intend to keep it."

"Did Lord Garth die?" Ned asked a bit shaken with the news after all the man had looked horrible last time he saw him during Willam's marriage.

"Aye, he did, a few moons ago..." Murmured Willam with a sad look. "He did insist that I pledged all of my support to House Stark in hopes of rescuing Bran as you know that your brother was like a son to him and a brother to me too so I will gladly do what he wished."

"Thank you."

"We will bring them back Ned," Edrick assured. "And congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you, Edrick."

"I still can't believe you actually married that beauty from Harrenhal, Ned," Willam remarked as he clapped Ned in the back, again. "Congratulations Quiet Wolf!"

"Thank you, Willam."

"Brandon would be proud of you." The new Lord of Barrowton assured.

"I do hope so…" If it wasn't for Brandon's nonsense he wouldn't have danced with Ashara on the first night he saw her so he was forever in debt with his brother because of it.

"Come on Ned, the North can't have a depressed man leading it and you know it." Warned Willam with his booming laugh.

"Lord Eddard." Called Howland. "I may not know how to fight properly and ride a horse even with the intense training I did but I assure you that I will fight till the bitter end for Lady Lyanna and Lord Brandon." he avowed. "House Reed will stay by House Stark's side no matter the consequences."

"Thank you, Howland, you are a great friend," Ned said while patting Howland's shoulder. "Truthfully."

"The Starks are great friends to me." Howland dismissed. "It does seem logical that I help my friends when they need the most, just as they did to me."

"And Willam." Called Ned.

"Aye?"

"I want you to lead the northern cavalry." he said to his friend. This was something Ned has been thinking for a long while by now, something he was sure would get them closer to winning this conflict.

"Me?" Willam asked surprised with Ned's decision. "Really?"

"I can't think of anyone else more fit for the job," Ned said. "And Howland, Edrick, and Mark will be at my side in the ground."

"Then I promise I won't disappoint you, Ned." Willam nodded. "Thank you for this honor."

"I know you won't disappoint any of us." Ned clapped his friend's back now, for once. "By the way, does any of you know how many men we have here?"

"I believe we have accounted twenty-five thousand men of which five thousand are on horse." Replied Mark. "We might have more coming due to the winter…" War during winter was…a welcome sign to the Northmen despite it all, men could spare their families from feeding them and thus increase the chances of survival for their loved ones.

"We could wait some more for more men…" Suggested Edrick. "Maybe we can reach King Torrhen's numbers when he went to face the Targaryens. That would be poetic don't you all agree?"

"Maybe but I still wish to move south as soon as possible because I don't know the conditions that my siblings are held in." Explained Ned. "Maybe someone can stay behind mustering more men…but we must go."

"Sounds like a decent plan considering the circumstances." Mark avowed.

"Lord Stark." Called a tall and lean man of brown hair and eyes of the same color as Benjen's. This man wore a helmet with a bird's wings to the sides, eagle's wings…his armor was indigo, with an eagle on his chest, Lord Jason Mallister…

"My Lord, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Ned greeted as he approached the Riverlord who was mounted on his white horse. He'd be lying if said he was expecting to see the man there…

"My brother's death and my will to avenge him." The Riverlord replied. "Lord Tully has yet to pledge the support to either the Crown or the Rebels so I took the initiative and came here myself to join those who can avenge my brother's death. I hope my two thousand men of which five hundred are on horse can help My Lord."

"Lord Mallister any help is always welcome," Ned assured. "Your numbers will help us a lot and My Lord will be welcome and respected amongst us, I tell you that much."

"Good, I will look forward to riding south with the North as well." Lord Mallister confessed with a smile. "I will be waiting for your commands, Lord Stark. Best of luck." The Mallister men were then led by their lord to mount tents somewhere in the tent city.

"Never expected to have a Riverlord joins us without his liege…" Commented Edrick.

"The Tullys never managed to have the unity of their lands." Stated Willam. "Most of their houses joined the Targaryen cause already from what I heard so he is undermining his authority."

"We still need their support for our cause if we wish to have a chance," Ned stated. "I will send a raven to Jon Arryn for him to meet us at the Crossroads Inn so we can march to Riverrun together, with both our armies. That way we are not easy targets."

"You are the one in charge now Ned." Said Willam. "What you say, we do."

"Then let's get the lords reunited to explain the plan." Concluded Ned as the five of them returned to the castle. _I'm coming Brandon, Lya, just hang in there. I'm coming._

* * *

**Once again thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: His coin did flip a bit but hopefully not as much as in the last draft...**

**mlkoolc86: Sharing his burdens wouldn't help him much, I mean no one south of the Wall believes in the Others anymore so they would think he is mad.**

**trollzor69: I may be mistaken but you read my first draft didn't you?**

**HyperboreanRealist: I'm surprised that you thought it that way...I tried to make him less mad by adding more reasons besides prophecies and then adding a POV from him so you could get in his head and see what he is thinking...perhaps I failed in my approach...glad you liked nevertheless...**

**Radomir's Renegades: I think it's a better pair too...Don't worry about Littlefinger he will be causing chaos, just not on this Part of the story.**

**Let's just say Lyanna got what she wanted but she turned what she despises the most in Robert, albeit she wasn't in herself when she lost her virtue.**

**I don't hate Hoster although I believe he is the one responsible for ending Ned/Ashara in canon because of his ambition. I do recognize I portrayed him as if I hate him and tried my best to change it in this rewriting but having purpose a could be right view on things that hopefully makes the readers wonder if he right or not. **

**C. : I 100% agree that the POVs are unreliable even the good ones like Ned, Catelyn, Barristan, etc. **

**I also agree that no matter if Rhaegar and Lyanna were in love or not, they are romanticized as the paragons of virtue when they are not. I don't dislike the pair in a romantic way but it must be done before either of them are married otherwise it makes them hypocrites and makes them cause thousands of deaths without them doing a thing to stop it when there was so much they could do and so many opportunities as well.**

**I don't dislike Jon Snow, I like him a bit and to be honest, I don't care who is parents are in canon, I just want to find out if Ned and Ashare were a thing or not. But there is no doubt that Jon has a role to play in what is coming and Melisandre could see it but as of late, I have come to believe in a theory in which he wasn't injured at all, not because of his "magic blood that cures everything" that some believe he has but something else that I think would be pretty cool if it happened. It's something that doesn't contradict the essence of the books at all and was used once in the Wall as well.**


	47. Unexpected News

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XIX**

Winterfell, North, Year 282 AC

Ashara was yet again sorting through the tax revenues of Winterfell to see if everything was in check. She had to admit that running a household was not an easy task especially when you have little experience at it. Luckily for her, Ned's father, Lord Rickard kept extensive records with great detail about every single account and tax and with this very crucial information, she managed to reproduce the patterns she saw in those records, not fully but she was getting there.

All the while, she was trying to find new ways to cut expenses because wars were expensive in both lives and money, especially a war fought during the harsh conditions of winter. It would be her little contribution to the North, the first of many.

Her plot to free Brandon was already underway too, she had written two messages, one for Cletus that was usually found at King's Landing's docks and one for sweet and kind Mary of Dragonstone. With those messages, she would enter in contact with her spy friends to begin setting up a decent plan to free her brother-in-law. She also sent a letter to Elia explaining everything she had done and would try to do. Ashara knew her best friend wouldn't betray her but she was very worried about her, she missed her and the girls…

Due to the state of war, communication by raven was out of the question, especially considering that both King's Landing and Dragonstone were on the opposing side to Winterfell so the messengers she sent had to resort to ships at White Harbor with neutral sails to travel.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her belly began hurting more…Ashara had this weird pain since yesterday but today it seemed to be increasing in intensity…she hoped it wasn't anything too serious…

Ignoring her pains, she remembered that Benjen and she came up with a simple and efficient solution to fix the problem of Winterfell not having a Maester by striking a deal with Lady Brenda Cerwyn that allowed their Maester, who was named Rhodry to work in both castles due to the proximity they shared. The Maester would work a week at Castle Cerwyn and in the next one, he would work at Winterfell.

This week, he was at Winterfell treating the ill and perhaps she could pay him a visit when she was done...to see what her problem was…even if she did not like them Maesters…Maester Rhodry, however, seemed like a decent one at least, he also wrote a letter to the Citadel hoping to pressure them into sending a replacement to Maester Walys? Was that that the name of the previous Maester of Winterfell?

At that moment she watched Benjen enter the Lord's study with a big mischievous smile. "It seems we have managed to make the oranges and lemons at our storehouse in Winter Town last for a day more or two," he said proudly. "It's the first time since I took charge of Winterfell!"

She gave her brother-in-law a warm smile. "I'm glad." she avowed. "Hopefully we can do the same thing to everything else too."

"It will be hard since its winter…" Warned Benjen. "But since many men left for war, it may be possible…"

_War…my Ned...Gods…the pain is getting worse and worse…_ "We still have to…give it…a try…Winter may…last…longer…so…"

Benjen began looking at her confused and worried. "Are you alright, Ashara?" he questioned as he held her shoulder. "You seem to be getting paler by the second…"

"I'm fine…" she assured with a weak smile. Perhaps it was all due to her spending so much time doing calculus...it messed with one's head…and she never liked calculus to begin with… "Maybe I just had…a bit too much work…"

"Aye…" Benjen agreed with her. "I believe you should take a rest…catch some fresh air?"

"I believe so too…" she agreed with a nod while her hand did not leave her belly. When she got up and walked a few steps, all very shaky…she threw up on the floor, missing the expensive carpets by a small margin. "Gods..." she murmured with the horrifying taste of bile in her mouth...

"I will go fetch Maester Rhodry," Decided Benjen. "Clearly you are not well…"

"I'm fine…" she insisted.

"You just threw up!" Benjen pointed to her nasty looking puke. "Besides Ned will never forgive me if something happens to you, I will fetch the Maester and that's the end of it." And with that, he left…

Ashara took a seat in a nearby chair as the feeling of sickness was still there. She waited for her brother-in-law and the Maester which arrived not even five minutes later. "My Lady, what do you feel?" Asked the Maester as he began touching her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Sick…" she replied all dizzy. "My head hurts a bit but it's mostly my stomach…"

"It doesn't seem to be fever…" Concluded the Maester as he took a glance at her face, inspecting her eyes. "What have you consumed today?"

"I ate the breakfast," she answered. "A few toasts and a glass of milk, the same as my brother-in-law."

"People have different reactions to the same things, My Lady." Explained the middle-aged Maester. "Perhaps your stomach reacted badly to some…"

"I never had problems consuming what I consumed today." she insisted. "I love toasts and never had any problem with milk."

"Perhaps the milk was sour?" Questioned the Maester as he turned to Benjen.

"I don't believe so Maester." Replied Benjen. "Otherwise I would be sick too and the taste was normal."

"I'm not sure then…" The Maester reported with an indecisive look until it looked like he had seen the light. "My Lady, I would like you to...do a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?" she asked aghast. "Whatever for?"

"You did sleep with your husband after getting married did you not?"

"I did but I was on my safe day," she explained, there was no way she had gotten pregnant… "I can't possibly be pregnant!"

"My Lady should give it a try anyway." Insisted the Maester. "We still have to find out what caused you to puke…"

"I say you should do the test Ashara." Pleaded Benjen as he placed his hand on her shoulder again. "It doesn't hurt…" he said with a smile before his expression changed…and he looked at the Maester worriedly. "Does it?"

"No, not all, My Lady just has to…"

"Let's get it done Maester." she sighed defeated as she interrupted the pair of them from their pregnancy theories.

She did everything that the Maester asked, some of these things were a bit embarrassing but Elia had gone through the same just as Queen Rhaella. Finally, after an hour, the Maester returned with the reply. "So?" Her young brother-in-law questioned.

"My Lady is pregnant." The Maester and his words pierced right through her…

"It can't be true!" she hissed angrily. "I was in one of my safe days!" Unless it was because of that night in Sisterton…then it meant she would be two months in…

"The tests do have a large margin of error but they are usually highly accurate." Explained the Maester. "It's very likely that you are indeed pregnant."

"How long before she gives birth?" Questioned Benjen.

"Six to seven moons from now." Informed the Maester confirming her theory…

"Congratulations Ashara!" Said her brother-in-law before he saw her face. "Ashara?"

_I can't be pregnant...I can't be pregnant…Ned is not here…I need him here…I need Ned…I'm with child…Oh Gods…I'm not ready yet...Ned..._

**Rhaella Targaryen III**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 282 AC

Rhaella opened the door to the children's room, hoping to spend some time with her kin only to find her granddaughter crying loudly on the floor, her cheek was rosy in color in contrast to her tanned skin, the maids were trying to comfort her. "Oh sweetheart what happened?" she asked while she picked little Rhaenys up.

"Viserys hit me…" she murmured between tears.

"Why did he do that?" Rhaella questioned as she eyed the maids who looked at the floor in shame…she should be angry with them but she knew that her son learned that he could denounce a servant that wronged him to his father and said servant would either lose his job or worse…this was making him more spoiled and she didn't like that.

"I was playing with a doll and he wanted to play too…" The little one explained. _Jealously…not good…_

"Hush you, little dragon." Rhaella cooed with a smile. "I will get you another doll and I will play with you, okay?"

"Okay…" The little girl said as she tried to stop crying and Rhaella helped her clean the tears.

Today was a horrible day too…Aerys burnt a couple more burglars and she had to watch it and then be raped as usual...Elia and Nysah were sickened from the constant burnings and were now refusing to eat meat, even the strong and willful Jasline was shaken and slowly going the same way as her Dornish friends. They were now having a stroll in the Godswood in hopes to compose themselves.

Little Rhaenys was still very young to understand what was happening or to be afraid of it, especially with everyone having some decency in trying to spare her from such horrifying scenes. Soon however this would prove futile as children grow…the only one spared from this was Viserys who his father clearly favored and allowed to not watch anything.

Returning to the problem at hand, Rhaella motioned for Ser Jaime to come closer and placed the little girl on his arms for a little bit as she went to her personal chest to retrieve one of her childhood toys, her favorite one too, a Rhaenys' doll, wife of Aegon the Conqueror, made of wool. It was an old thing worn out from constant usage but she thought it was fitting for a girl named Rhaenys. "Rhaenys sweetling, I have something for you." she smiled as her granddaughter came running towards her after the young Lannister let her go free.

"What is it gwama?" The cute girl asked.

"This was my favorite doll when I was a child of your age," Rhaella explained with a smile. "A very old one too."

"But gwama it yours…" Little Rhaenys said with sad eyes. "I can no take it."

"Now it's yours, love," Rhaella said while patting the girl's cheek. "Gwama is way too old to play with dolls now and this one deserves a new friend."

"So mine now?"

"Yes, sweetling, it's yours," Rhaella assured. "But treat her right! It's very special to me!"

"I will, I will, don worry gwama." The girl said beaming as she began hugging the Rhaenys doll. "Will you play with me gwama?"

"Gwama needs a minute or two with your uncle," Rhaella stated as she looked around for her son which she found playing by the balcony. "You must be content with Ser Jaime for now."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, grandmother will be right back," she assured the girl while making her way to her son who was playing with a dragon that was apparently eating the doll he stole from little Rhaenys. "Viserys!" she called with a straight tone as the boy looked at her.

"Mother…" he nodded in respect towards her.

"Why was little Rhaenys crying?" she asked.

"She was boring while playing with the doll." Replied her six-year-old son. "She doesn't know how to properly play."

"She is two namesdays old Viserys!" she remarked disappointed with her son. "She is still very young to understand many things and you could be a better uncle and instead of hurting her and stealing her doll, you could have thought her how to properly play."

"Father says that a dragon doesn't need to teach anything to the lesser creatures." _Aerys for the mother's mercy…why can't you stop being a prude!_

"Rhaenys is a dragon too Viserys." She informed him. "She is the same as you, a Targaryen."

"Father says she is not." Viserys retorted. "She is part of the Dornish scum." _Gods curse my brother! I swear it by the Old Gods and the New…_

"Rhaenys is your brother's daughter and she bears the same sigil as you do, the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen." Rhaella insisted. "She is a Targaryen through and through."

"Father says Rhaegar is…an incompetent fool that should be disinherited…" Rhaella noticed a shaken look in her son as he said this. "Is he?" There was genuine concern in her son's eyes.

"Do you think he is?" she asked back.

"I like Rhaegar…" Her son confessed as he finally stopped playing. "He has always been nice to me…but father says…"

"Viserys every person has a mind of its own," she began explaining. "Hearing what your parents and other people tell you is important, but in the end, it is you who chooses what to do and what to think."

"But…what if I choose and think wrongly?" Asked her son concerned. "What do I do then?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, my son, I make mistakes, your father makes mistakes, Rhaegar makes mistakes…" Speaking of her eldest son still hurt her heart a lot, she wondered what he was doing now that they needed him the most…perhaps he knew Aerys wanted to disinherit him or kill him…or perhaps the worst rumors were true… "Committing mistakes is not wrong Viserys, but we must learn from them to become better people."

"Learn from them…" Her son murmured. "I will try..."

"Now go and apologize to Rhaenys for what you did." Commanded Rhaella with a firm tone. "And do not steal her dolls again!"

"Okay…" Said her son, slightly annoyed while making his way to his niece, then he said something and offered the doll back but Rhaenys did not seem to wish the doll now, she had a new one to play, but smiled to him in what looked like she forgave him, she was a kind soul already, like her mother.

Her Viserys returned to the balcony with a serious face. "So?" she questioned.

"Rhaenys forgave me but did not need the doll now." Explained her son.

"Good job, I'm proud of you, my sweet dragon." she cooed patting the boy's hair. "Don't ever harm your niece and nephew for the love your bear to me…"

"I promise." Viserys assured her. Some said her son was remarkably like Aerys and that there was madness in him but there was still hope and she would do everything in her power to make sure he wouldn't become like her brother-husband.

The door to the room opened and Elia came in with a smile. "Hello."

"Mommy!" Screamed Rhaenys who ran with her new doll to embrace her mother's arms.

"My little dragon!" Cooed Elia. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine!" Said the little girl beaming. "Gwama gave me a new doll, mommy, look!" The girl showed the Rhaenys doll to her mother with a proud stance.

"Oh, it's such a beautiful doll, love." Elia said while cupping the cheek of her daughter.

"Play with me, gwama and Ser Jaime." Begged little Rhaenys with a hopeful look as she grabbed her mother's gown. Ser Jaime was smiling…she was thankful that her granddaughter could warm Joanna's boy a little considering everything he had to endure…

"I'm afraid I can't right now sweetheart," Elia said with a sad smile directed towards Rhaenys just before showing a rather serious look towards Rhaella, which of course got her worried… "Let me talk with your grandmother and then I will play with you, my love."

"Okay…"

"Do not worry because we will be right back and with Nysah and Jasline too!" Elia assured with a warm smile that made her daughter smile too. "In the meantime, I'm sure Ser Jaime will be a wonderful knight and play with you…that is if we aren't abusing his goodwill…"

"I guess I can spend some time with the Princess…" Ser Jaime nodded. "That is if she agrees to allow me to kill some of the bad guys too…"

"Yes, bwaaargh!"

Rhaella and her daughter-in-law left towards Aegon's nursery with smiles in their faces which quickly gave way to serious looks of concern. Inside the nursery, Nysah and Jasline were speaking in murmurs while cooing her grandson. "My Queen." The two Dornishwoman politely bowed before her.

"Did something bad happen?" she inquired.

"A little friend of ours brought this letter just today." Explained Jasline while she gave Rhaella the letter. "Do take a look at it, My Queen."

* * *

_Dear Elia,_

_I write you this letter to show you that I'm still alive and well. I have crossed the Bite with Ned in a horrifying trip where we both almost drowned due to a storm but the Gods have found a way to spare us somehow…_

_We arrived at the North and then we both married at Winterfell so I'm now Ashara Stark as I wished so much._

_I must apologize for now being on the opposing side to all of you but I had to do it or perhaps it would never happen considering that my father likely broke the betrothal as soon as House Stark was proclaimed a traitorous House._

_Ned rode south already and I stayed at Winterfell but before all that happened I convinced him to spare you all for any atrocity and I know he will be true to his word. I will also try my best to free Brandon Stark from the Black Cells, all that I ask from you is to remain quiet about it as I don't wish to have you all in danger because of it._

_This letter was just to keep you all informed about what happened to that violet-eyed beauty that once roamed the Red Keep and Dragonstone, making every woman jealous…_

_Much Love,_

_Ashara Dayne Stark_

* * *

"Oh my…" Was the only thing that Rhaella could think and say…she was certainly proud and happy for her almost daughter but worried at the same for what she did and hoped to do…

"Oh my indeed…" Agreed Elia. "It's delightful to know she is still alive and well but…"

"A Rebel now…" Rhaella added.

"Precisely…"

"And what are we to do regarding her plan to free Brandon Stark?" Questioned Jasline.

"Well, we must do what she told us to," Rhaella stated. "She is a smart and resourceful girl and the best we can do without harming ourselves is to let her do her thing."

"It does seem like the only thing we can do…" Elia agreed. "Perhaps help her in the long run…" _Oh my little star, I hope everything works up well for you and to those fine ladies here not to mention my children and grandchildren. That's all I ask, I don't care much for me but let them enjoy life…_

**Robert Baratheon VI**

Ashford, Reach, Year 282 AC

They had been riding for almost a fortnight and were now in the Reach following his plan. Robert had at his back close to twenty thousand men of which a fifth of them were on horse. So far they haven't encountered the Tyrell army which probably meant they were either at King's Landing or Highgarden which was good for their plan.

The Stormlander army had taken the castle of Appleton from House Appleton and placed a garrison of two hundred and fifty men defending it in order to secure their left flank whilst Lady Appleton and her three children were sent to Storm's End as hostages against Lord Derrick Appleton who had not been in the castle.

His army was now approaching Ashford with the intent to take it, the second castle on the campaign in the Reach, afterward, they would move north into the Riverlands. "The castle is in view!" Proclaimed his cousin Aemon Estermont all merrily.

"Aye, let's take it!" Robert barked and the men cheered.

"Robert…" Called Lester with a troublesome look in his face. "Can we have a word?"

"Yes?"

"Some of the lords and I think we should leave Ashford and march north..." Lester said. "We believe we are pushing our luck a little bit too much with the Reachmen…"

"Nonsense, Lester!" Robert dismissed. "Ashford is ours for the taking and we will take it. Then we will march north!"

"Robert, I'm fully committed for your cause but many of our lords are afraid of the Reach's numbers…" Explained his friend. "We can't cope with fifty thousand men much less against the full might of the Reach."

"Relax Lester," Robert said as he clapped Lester's back. "The Reachmen are at Highgarden or King's Landing and right now, we can do as we please."

"Robert…" Lester tried to counter.

"BANNERS INCOMING!" Shouted a scout that went ahead to investigate the conditions of Ashford. "BANNERS INCOMING!"

"Whose banners?" Asked Robert in a shout.

"I saw the golden rose, Milord. It's an army that's coming, the Reachmen…"

"An army?" he asked with a hint of fear. "How many?"

"Thousands, Milord."

"Shit…" Murmured Robert. This wasn't good…

"What's the plan, Robert?" Inquired Lester.

"We hold our ground." he decided.

"Robert what if it's the entire army of the Reach coming?" Questioned a frightened Lester. "We can't seriously hold off so many troops on our own!"

"If it's the entire army of the Reach, then we will evacuate," Robert stated. "But for now, we wait and see how it goes." _We can still win this._

"Alright…I will go and inform the lords about it." Lester said. "Hopefully it's not a big problem incoming…" _Hopefully not…_

"GET THE MAN READY FOR ENGAGEMENT AND A POSSIBLE EVACUATION!" he shouted towards his men. "GET ALL THE LORDS READY FOR INCOMING FIGHT!"

The incoming Reachmen army didn't take too long to appear on the horizon. While the night was but a few hours away, the enemy army was approaching, there was indeed a lot of men…_This is an open ground…if it's cavalry we may be fucked…_

"The commander seems to yield House Tarly's banner." Stated a scout. "Their army is as big as ours at least and it's only cavalry." _Fuck…_

"I see, keep an eye on the battlefield for possible ambushes," Robert demanded as he placed his antler helmet on. They could still repel the charges… "GET READY MEN! ARCHERS TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

"AYE!"

The infantry made a shield wall while the archers got in front of them to begin their barrage of arrows. The bulk of these archers were from the Dornish Marches and they were known to be the best archers in Westeros, it was time to prove it. "ARCHERS, GET READY!" he shouted as soon as the damned horses were in their line of fire. "LOOSE!" A barrage of arrows befell onto the charging horsemen taking dozens of them out. This was repeated four more times before the archers and crossbowmen had to retreat inside the shield wall. They had taken a substantial amount of horsemen down which improved their odds considerably.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Shouted Lord Horpe with a booming voice next to him. And then the charge came…the sheer power it sent was felt by the entirety of the Stormlanders…Some of his men were killed in the spot, others survived the initial impact but fell afterward, these were trained knights…Still, they took a heavy tool too, Robert saw at least three or four of these knights falling to the ground around him.

After the initial charge, the knights pulled back, having suffered more casualties then perhaps they anticipated but no doubt preparing another charge. Robert was able to see Lord Tarly in the distance, fully armored, glancing them from afar. _Maybe if I take him down…we may win this…_

Tarly gestured for his men to charge, dust flew in the air and the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground was clangorous enough to make the whole lot of them sweat. Robert's men withstood the charge but the casualties were heavy especially amongst those with little armor. "Robert!" Called Lester as he emerged by Robert's side. "For fuck sake, we are going to lose our army here!"

"We still can defeat them!" he shouted back. "We just have to wait for the right time to smash them!"

"Lord Robert, if we continue will lose half our men in this folly!" Barked Lord Grandison as he too came by his side. "Then how will we survive the rest of the war?"

"Just brace yourselves for another charge!" he insisted, they were close…

"FUCK!" Shouted the Grandison angrily.

"MILORD!" Called a scout who ran by him. "MILORD IT'S TERRIBLE, THERE'S ANOTHER ARMY COMING, BIGGER THAN THIS ONE, MUCH BIGGER!" _FUCK THEM REACHMEN!_

"Robert we can't handle more of them!" Begged Lester, while holding his arm. "Please…withdraw…"

They were all right, they could perhaps win against Tarly but not against an even larger army… "PREPARE TO WITHDRAW!" he shouted. "GET THE MEN READY TO FLEE! CAVALRY ON ME AND INFANTRY ON LORD HORPE! I REPEAT CAVALRY ON ME AND INFANTRY ON LORD HORPE!"

"Thank the Gods he saw through it!" Barked Lord Grandison. "Gods!"

"Shit, they are charging again!" Shouted Lord Swann. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Another ruthless charge by the Reachmen took down a few more of them but they were still standing. Once Robert saw the Reach's cavalry retreating, he knew this was their chance. "EVACUATE NOW!" he roared. "MOVE NORTHWARDS!"

"ALL GET READY FOR RETREATING MANEUVERS!" Lord Alan Grandison roared as well. "DON'T LOSE FOCUS!"

Their right flank began moving to their right which was where north was. Their center soon followed and then their left. Lord Tarly saw what they were trying to do and prepared yet another cavalry charge which he commanded himself. Despite the hastiness and sudden drop of cohesion, Robert's left flank, now their rearguard held on but with heavy casualties.

Robert ordered his center to switch places with his rear to replace the dead and injured and send the Reachmen away, a move that won them some time despite the harassment they received. It took them hours but they managed to flee the battlefield as Tarly stopped rushing them, most of the army was still intact but in dire need of reformation, but at least they were alive. _Back to the initial plan…join Jon and Ned at the Riverlands…Gods…I think I lost…_

* * *

**As always, thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Agreed.**

**HyperboreanRealist: Well I did have to have Robert go to Ashford and honestly it's likely the only battle in the Rebellion that makes no sense in canon...For Ashara's interactions with the Northmen, you will have to wait a while longer I'm afraid...And I do think it would be cool if Ashara was Jon's mother and he met her someday.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Guerrilla warfare would be efficient, my country was known for it and it worked pretty well at keeping independence. But that is not the knightly way of war, Robert does want the fame and to fight to prove his worth...look where it got him...I suppose you are correct with Brandon being responsible too, had he married Catelyn before he died and things could have been different, or just survive really. Agreed regarding Hoster.**

**Lysa and Jaime do sound interesting and I do think they would fit well but he didn't want it in canon. I wrote a chapter where she was still alive, it was when Barbrey married Willam but she may not live for long...**

**DarthMaine: I don't remember it well as I only saw it once but I found it interesting nonetheless, it was something along the lines that Tormund glamoured as Jon to lead the expedition to Hardhome and he was the one getting killed while Jon would go to Winterfell because of the Pink Letter. Personally, if this was true, it would be a big plot twist but if you want more info than this excuse of summary look for "ASOIAF Theory, Jon Snow's Fate", it's a half an hour video on Youtube.**

**++x++**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	48. Fallen And Reborn

++x++

**Arthur Dayne VII**

Starfall, Dorne, Year 282 AC

His horse stopped by the edge of the cliff allowing Arthur to see the castle where he was raised in, below, on the island where the first Dayne King found the star that fell from the sky. The star which Dawn was shaped from, that same sword that was on his back and chose him as the Sword of the Morning, and yet now he felt like the Fool of the Morning, especially after failing to stop his best friend from doing the deed…

He would have contemplated his home more if it wasn't for the situation they were all in, a war raging up north, the Mad King still on the throne, Rhaegar slowly becoming mad because of whatever prophecies he read, Lyanna Stark broken and if the bloody prophecies were right, pregnant…A bloody mess the entire thing was…

Arthur longed for the days in which he was but a simple-minded child that thought that the world was a song. A song of knights slaying dragons and bad men, of rescuing maids in distress and need…of becoming the Sword of the Morning…times where he played with Ashara, Elia, Oberyn, and sometimes Arron too…it was all so much better then…

_And where is Ash now? In the Eyrie? In the North? Dead in some corner to be forgotten? No! I cannot think in such a way, Ashara is alive and well…somewhere…and so is Elia…Gods, what am I doing if I can't protect the most important women of my life or a poor girl that was pretty much raped?_

Lyanna Stark was mute behind him in his horse as they began descending the Spiral Cliff to reach Star Village, Rhaegar and Oswell rode beside them. They were all hidden in old robes to conceal their identities and shining armors…It was in that way that they arrived at Jen's Inn.

Jen was the daughter of Symon the previous owner of the establishment, she was of age with Arthur and inherited her family's inn since she had no brothers. Arthur knew she had a crush on him, especially when they were younger, she said so many times and now it was not different because as he talked to her, so that they could store the horses in her stables, she was pretty much trying to bring him to her bed even if it was midday still and he a Kingsguard sworn to celibacy, she was also a married woman... Nevertheless, she allowed them what they wished and their horses remained safely in her stables.

He also noticed that Rhaegar was constantly watching Lyanna but as he saw her broken and mute, he began sighing more and more…the reality of what he did was slowly coming to him…

The four of them got into Denys' boat, this was the man that did the boat trips to the marble castle at the service of House Dayne. As they arrived in the shores of Starfall Island, they were, as expected quickly encircled by the castle's guards. "Who comes there?" Asked one of them.

"Ser Arthur Dayne," he replied. "With Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard and…" The guards probably knew of the rumors about Rhaegar and Lyanna so if he was to discredit them somehow, he couldn't say Lyanna… "Arya…" _Where did I get this name from?_

It seemed like the guards were little concerned with Lyanna's presence and more about Rhaegar…he was the Prince after all… "My Prince, Sers forgive us for our impertinence…"

"My goodman is only doing his job." Rhaegar dismissed with a shy smile. "Just as the rest of the garrison but we would appreciate a word with Lord Dayne if it could be arranged."

"Lord Dayne has been bedridden for almost two moons now." The guard informed as he glanced Arthur who was caught off guard if he had to be honest…He didn't think his father could ever get sick much less bedridden… "His son Ser Arron rules in his name as Regent."

"Then we shall speak with Ser Arron." Rhaegar concluded as they exited the boat, Oswell helping Lyanna out of it. To be honest, Arthur did not feel much for his father…he grieved it as expected of a son but not much more as he still remembered the way he treated Ashara and him too after he joined the Kingsguard.

"Allow us to escort you then My Prince, Sers, Lady." The guards nodded as they made way to the castle.

They crossed the marbled alleyways were Arthur and Ashara used to play under the careful watch of their mother before everything ended with her death…before Ashara was sent away…The curtains were still purple just as he remembered and there were portraits of the Kings of the Torentine in between the windows, to frighten the visitors, after all, the Daynes were known for their fighting skills.

The Great Hall of Starfall was a large and spacious room carved in marvel like the rest of the castle, it had multiple purple tapestries made of Myrish lace covering its walls. There was a huge table made of ironwood with the chairs of the same material except what they called the Star Chair, a huge chair made of the same material as Dawn where the Lord of Starfall sat when granting auditions and feasts. It was, however, covered in dark purple Myrish lace because it glowed like Dawn and it could hurt one's eyes, so for that reason, it was only uncovered when negotiations to end wars were conducted, but since the Daynes became vassals of the Martells, they didn't use it much.

His older brother Arron was already there waiting for them, by his side was Arthur's sister-in-law, Clara Fowler, a comely and tall woman with blue eyes and long wispy blonde hair common in House Fowler. She displayed a good nature and an outgoing personality but…had proven rather…infertile...which was a real shame considering she was such a good person.

Arron looked every bit like his father, violet eyes and pale blond hair but his personality was similar to Arthur's, he was quiet and bookish and perhaps a bit bitter that it was Arthur who got Dawn and not him, nonetheless they were in good terms with each other.

"Arthur!" Screamed a happy Allyria as she ran to embrace him. His little sister of six looked like Ashara did at her age from what he could remember, she had Ashara's hair color and shape but her pretty eyes were from the same color as his, dark blue instead of violet.

"Hello there, little sister," Arthur said with a happy expression as he picked her up. "You have grown taller since I last saw you!"

"I did, I did!" Allyria said giggling.

"My Prince, Ser Oswell, Arthur and…Lady…Lyanna…" His brother began with a fake smile on his face, as expected, Arron showed his wits right from the start. "It's a pleasure to receive you here at Starfall."

"The pleasure is ours, Ser Arron," Rhaegar said with a weak smile though his eyes looked wary. "It's always a pleasure to visit such a delightful castle as Starfall. I never seem to get tired of it."

"Many end in such a way, My Prince." Arron nodded. "But I'm sure, My Prince didn't just come to contemplate the pretty view we can provide you with?"

"You certainly caught me there, Ser Arron," Rhaegar said. "I'm in need of a sending a very important message to King's Landing and so I require a rookery…"

"Starfall's rookery is ready for My Prince to use," Arron quickly assured. "Clara, why don't you show the Prince his way and tell him whatever gossip is said around Dorne?"

"Of course, My Lord husband," Clara said with a polite smile, understanding what to do, she was a smart woman after all just like his brother was proving. "My Prince do follow me please."

"Allyria why don't you find some rooms for our guests?" His brother inquired and gave an order at the same time to their little sister. "Perhaps you could take Ser Oswell and Lady Lyanna with you while I show father to Arthur." His brother glanced Rhaegar for a bit. "I'm sure My Prince heard he has been bedridden?"

"We heard just as we landed…" Rhaegar confessed as Clara grabbed his arm. "Please do give him my wishes for a quick recovery."

"We will." Arron assured as Clara took Rhaegar away from the Great Hall just as Arron wished.

"Are you Lyanna Stark? The woman who was kidnapped?" Allyria asked in her innocence but it was enough to bring tears to Lyanna Stark, she then covered her face with her hands. "I did not mean for you to cry…please don't cry…" His sister said sadly, even in this she reminded him of Ashara…

"Aly, just take them to their rooms and make no more comments if you please." Arron warned but did not scold their sister as she was just curious and to be frank, Arthur would be like her if he was in her position. It wasn't her fault that Lyanna Stark was emotionally broken.

"I'm sorry Arron…Arthur…" Aly said sadly.

"It's okay Allyria." Arthur spared her a smile. "I will play with you afterward sister, I promise."

Allyria beamed at that, nodded and picked a bit of Lyanna's dress so the Northerner would follow her, which she did with a little help of Ser Oswell. She was also trying to make Lyanna happy somehow but that would be very difficult…

Once he and Arron were left alone in the Grear Hall and the guards were dismissed, things exploded… "What in Seven Hells is the meaning of this?" Arron asked. "The Prince and Lyanna Stark disappeared without a trace and somehow they end up here?"

"It's a very long and stupid story." Arthur sighed. "A fucked up one too."

"Do tell me," Arron said. "I must know, after all, I'm harboring them in our castle."

"Well…the King wanted Lyanna Stark dead because he found out she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree." Arthur began from the beginning intending on explaining as much as he could to his brother.

"Knight of the what?" Asked his brother confused.

"That doesn't matter now." Arthur dismissed. "What matters is that Rhaegar, Oswell, and I couldn't let that happen, an innocent girl who wished to avenge a friend should not be killed, especially a Lord Paramount's daughter. So we went in and saved her. However, she was injured in the process and fainted from the pain and we had to deal with the Gold Cloaks that the King sent to frame Rhaegar so he could get rid of him, so we lost them in the way to Summerhall where we took refuge and everything unfolded the way it did."

"So the story about Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna Stark that the Rebels proclaim as true is, in fact, a lie?" Questioned Arron.

"It is." Arthur agreed. "I can imagine why they thought of such thing though…especially because we screwed up."

"And what happened next?"

"We learned of what happened to her father and brother and we decided it would be better if we came here to raise an army and depose King Aerys but while we traveled here, we stayed in one of the Vulture King's old lairs, in the Prince's Pass and there was some strong Dornish Red that got both Rhaegar and Lyanna drunk enough to…have sex…"

"No…"

"I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't see it with my own eyes…" Arthur sighed. "Thanks to some old witch's prophecies, he believes that he left her pregnant with Visenya which he needs to fight some Great Peril that is coming…"

"Well, your good friend the Prince is mad if you ask me." Arron proclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief. "By the looks of it, he is still more attractive than his father but…who knows what will happen in the following years…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore…I wanted to give her Moon Tea but he is very adamant about not doing it, he even forced us to ride a long way to here…I'm not sure if the Moon Tea will save her or kill her…I think the time has for it to be used has expired…"

"We can give it a try…"

"I suppose…but he will be watching…" Arthur sighed.

"If we wanted we could imprison him…" Arron suggested.

"I would rather not do it, we have a Mad King to depose and I think Rhaegar is still the best option we have," Arthur said. "But how is the war going anyway? Who is winning?"

"Robert Baratheon won three battles against weaker hosts in a single day at Summerhall which is a feat on its own but then he marched to Ashford for some odd reason and by what is said by the Dornishmen, he evacuated before the Reach's main army could arrive, our good friends from the other side of the Red Mountains claim victory however, so did the King." Not good…Robert was already considered a potential King by some like Tully, proving himself in combat would just make him more appealing especially when Rhaegar has been away from everything. "Lord Connington, the new Hand of the King is raising an army to capture Robert after his failure, a big army if what's said is true. I think the next few battles may decide the war…"

"Wait…Connington is the Hand of the King?" Arthur asked surprised, not expecting that one at all. "What went into the Mad King's mind to nominate one of Rhaegar's biggest supporters to the most important position?"

"You tell me." Arron shrugged. "He nominated a bunch of young courtiers with little experience to be Advisors and exiled the previous Hand a little later after Summerhall…"

"Can't think of anything really…" Arthur confessed. "Perhaps he is trying to reform is Small Council with younger people…"

"Could be, it's about time those old-timers get out of there..."

"Well, at least Connington is fulfilling a dream of his that is to defeat Robert…" Arthur chuckled while remembering the bad feud that the two most powerful lords of the Stormlands had with each other.

"This is just mess after mess," Arron concluded. "Father is bedridden, Clara is likely infertile…she miscarried a child a couple of moons ago…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" That was so bad…Arron and Clara were such a good pair…it was so unfair that they couldn't produce a child… "I will make sure to give her my condolences once I see her again. And don't worry, you will have a child soon, she is not infertile, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you brother," Arron said with a weak smile. "There is also a mess with Ashara we need to speak about…"

"Ashara?" When he heard his sister's name tied to a mess he feared the worst…let the Gods be merciful with his sister for once… "What became of her? Where is she? How is she? Is she alive?"

"Calm down Arthur," Arron said smiling and some tension came off of his shoulders because if she was dead or not right Arron would not be so…happy… "She made her vows." That left Arthur even more confused…what sort of vows was his brother talking about?

"What vows?"

"Word is that our dear sister is now called Ashara Dayne Stark…" Arron murmured. "She is the wife of Lord Eddard Stark, as she wished…"

_Gods…Seven fucking hells I'm going mad…_ "I'm happy for her!" he said joyfully. Finally some good news!

"Father won't be so happy, however," Arron said. "At first he was more than surprised with the inquiring and accepted as quick as it can be but he broke the betrothal just as quickly when the Starks fell from grace. But our sister is always a few steps ahead…"

"You said he won't be happy which means you did not tell him yet?" he asked.

"No, with the state he is in, it won't do him any good," Arron explained. "Only Clara and I know about it and the fewer who know, the better."

"Is he that bad?" Arthur asked more concerned.

"He is."

Well…it turned out his father's condition affected him more than what he anticipated…A father is always a father after all. "But taking this into account…then Lyanna Stark is the sister of our brother-in-law…"

"It seems that way…the world is so small at times…from one moment to the other we are all family…"

"Gods…look how screwed things are…if I stabbed Aerys the first time I heard him rape the Queen, as I wanted so much none of this would have happened…"

"You can't put the weight of everyone's actions in your shoulders brother…"

"I don't know Arron…" Arthur confessed while he led his hands to his tired face. "I don't know what to do at all…this is too much for me…this is too much for any human being for Gods' sake."

"What is life if not a bloody mess, brother?" Inquired Arron and both Dayne brothers began chuckling with that stupid line. "We humans exist to suffer."

"What is life if not a bloody mess…" Arthur snorted before he composed himself. "I have to save this girl somehow…bring her back to her family so that we can fix this mess and I can fill a little better..."

"We should coordinate this with Ashara, she is the North and can help us cover the whole thing so that no one finds anything, especially if Lyanna Stark is pregnant. And besides, she has every right to know of her sister-in-law's whereabouts."

That seemed like a plan…they could wait until Rhaegar led the men to King's Landing, then they could put Lyanna in a boat, sail to White Harbor, meet with Ashara, have the Northerner give birth if need be and then announce that it was all misunderstanding…before news of her birth spread out…_Yes! It could work perfectly! _"Send her a raven when you can, explaining everything I just told you to Ashara and I will work something up with Rhaegar, I have a plan in mind."

"That is good to know."

"Also you will need to call our men for this to work." Arthur added.

"I have sent some spearmen to join the Dornish army that Doran Martell prepared to move into war if need be," Arron explained. "But we still have our knights here."

The Dayne knights were famous for being the best of Dorne, in fact, all the Stony Dornish were famous for being good knights. "Where is this army you speak of?"

"Patrolling the Bone Way for the past months." Said his brother as he rolled his eyes. "As I said Doran has an army ready but does not command it to leave Dorne nor to disperse."

"This could be good for Rhaegar, he could lead this army against his father and depose him…"

"And the Martells don't know he impregnated a woman that wasn't Elia in their homeland so yes I think it can be good for him…" _Elia…was she alright? Was she safe? _"And good for Doran that Oberyn is in the Summer Islands kept in the dark…"

Oberyn would no doubt create more problems rather than fix them in this situation with Elia in Aerys' possession by the looks of it… "We can both agree on that as well."

"Come, let's go see father or I will never hear the end of it."

Time went by, Rhaegar sent his messages and Arthur visited his father as they told everyone. Lord Solomon Dayne was now gaunt and coughing a lot, asking where Ashara was…They told him she was heartbroken by Princess Elia's side and somehow there was a hint of sadness in his look…

"We have plenty of blood oranges and lemons…" It was Clara who was speaking when both she and Rhaegar returned to the Great Hall where both Arthur and Arron had been for a while, playing with Allyria who had returned from showing the rooms to Lyanna and Oswell. As expected, Lyanna Stark closed herself in her room and wept for Gods know how long. "Arron, the Prince has been inquiring how many men we have available."

"We can raise about a thousand men on horse and another thousand on foot with the help of High Hermitage, but that is because we sent a thousand men to reinforce the Dornish army." Arron explained.

"A Dornish army you say?" Rhaegar asked curiously. "Where is it?"

"By the Bone Way, My Prince."

"That is good to know…perhaps not everything is against us…" _Perhaps not…but I would rather wait and see._ "I may just send a raven to Sunspear…and ride this army to King's Landing." _I hope so…_

**Rhaegar Targaryen VIII**

Starfall, Dorne, Year 282 AC

He had asked little Allyria Dayne to show him where Lyanna Stark's room was, she of course did as he asked and so he found himself in front of the door to the Northerner's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a little while but there was no answer from inside…he knocked once again and no answer still…he knocked a third time and finally, he heard some noise from the inside, Lyanna opened the door but as soon as she saw him she tried to close it but he was already expecting this so he prevented her from doing so…by sacrificing his poor foot… "Lady Lyanna…I just need to have a word with you…"

"Go away!" she hissed as she tried her best to close the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Please…" he begged as he forced himself in, she was strong but he was stronger still. "I will not harm you, I just need to speak with you…it's important…"

"I don't want to speak with you!" The Northerner insisted. "Because of you, I'm nothing more than a whore!"

"My Lady is no whore." Rhaegar dismissed a little angry, sure he had blame in everything but so did she. "The fault is not all mine, you were the one who got naked in front of me and consented…"

"I was drunk and I wasn't in myself!" she quickly dismissed. "I'm not sure if it was full consent or not."

"I did not come here to fight with you, I came here to make a deal with you," Rhaegar said before things escalated even further. "According to the witch, you were to get pregnant on your first time…I was the one who took your maidenhead so according to her, you carry my child in you…Elia could not carry another child or would likely die in labor thus Visenya can only come from you…"

"You are japing…" she scoffed with an angry look. "I'm not ready to give birth and I'm not some broodmare because your wife is unfortunately and with much pity from my part, barren, I'm a stupid person but a person still!"

"I'm sorry but it has to happen, the dragon needs the three heads to fight against the Great Peril, it is written in scriptures…" Rhaegar explained.

"But what in the Seven Hells is the Great Peril you speak so much about?"

"When I was younger I found a book in Dragonstone, an old thing from Old Valyria but not written in High Valyrian, it was a completely different language...some words I could deduce what they meant due to how similar they sounded to High Valyrian but it was mostly indecipherable," Rhaegar explained. "I then sent a few sentences to my great-uncle Aemon at the Wall as I always enjoyed to debate books with him and to my surprise, through some of the lines I sent him, he found another book written by an Archmaester Gage from about the time of the Andal Invasions which was an analysis of another book which was also analysis of this first book I spoke of…"

Lyanna made a hand gesture as her expression was confused. "You mean, your great-uncle found a book which was an analysis of an analysis of this book which you could not decipher?"

"Yes, that is about it," Rhaegar said smiling. "This book from the Archmaester was written in Old Andal tongue, in a period which the language took over the Old Tongue of the First Men but it was much easier to read and write than the book I found…"

"Just get to the point already!"

"Of course…well, it spoke of many prophecies like the Last Hero, the Pact, dragons, the Prince That Was Promised and others but unfortunately it just gave a basic summary about these prophecies because it was mostly written as a critic in accordance to the principles of the Faith of the Seven." Sometimes he did wish the Faith was not so conservative but compared to that time period, nowadays they are but a mere portion of the terror they once were. "These prophecies are famous and have endured for thousands of years in the minds of the smallfolk but to find a written compilation of them…it was huge!"

"But what is the Great Peril? You babbling nonsense about prophecies and yet you are unable to go the point!" The Northerner said angrily. "I'm done with this nonsense! I'm done with this!"

"The Great Peril is the name the Valyrians gave to the Long Night, Rōvēgrie Cunnōtzi," Rhaegar explained before things escalated. "It was one of the few things my great-uncle and I deciphered from that old book and it was present in a couple of others I found usually associated with the three heads of the dragon, Hāre Bartos Zaldrīzes. So our interpretation tells us that having the three heads of the dragon is the key to fight against the Great Peril."

"The Long Night is naught but a child's tale." The Northerner dismissed. "You are mad if you believe in all those prophecies just because you read them somewhere, your reasoning has little fundament it's basic assumptions with little backing. Plus there were no Valyrian when the Long Night supposedly happened and no dragons either."

"Perhaps I am indeed mad and perhaps you are right," he admitted even if it cost him to do so. "But I still believe in it. The three heads of the dragons in my family are associated with our sigil but also with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives therefore reincarnating them is a must even if it's just to strengthen humanity and give an advantage that the First Men did not have back then. It has been prophesied that dragons would return someday…"

"That is all women are to you right? Broodmares to reincarnate the Conquerors to fulfill some stupid prophecy?" Lyanna Stark shook her head in disbelief. "The more you know…and how things are so different from what they seem at first…"

"My Lady I assure you are not a broodmare!" Rhaegar insisted more desperate. "Think about it, you didn't wish to marry my cousin and you will not need to! I assure you that I will send you to Winterfell after you give me Visenya and you can remain there as long as you wish, isn't that what you wished?"

She averted her gaze from him and looked at the window before she turned back to him. "It was." she agreed. "But not like this, never like this, not with my father dead and my brothers slowly following him. Not by sleeping with another woman's husband, not by becoming what I despise the most, a whore and husband stealer."

"My Lady you are no whore nor a husband stealer, Elia will understand it…"

"Will she?" Lyanna interrupted him. "Then you know even less about women than I do, My Prince."

"My Lady…"

"Enough! Get out of my room, your presence makes me want to puke and get angry."

"But…"

"Rhaegar." Rhaegar turned his look to the door where Arthur stood. "Either take her to her family or leave her alone."

Her words made him feel terrible and so did Arthur's…like if he was slowly turning into his father somehow…it wasn't fully his fault that she got pregnant but he did have blame in it… "I can't take her to her family yet but I will."

"You should leave this room and go rest in yours," Arthur commanded with a serious look. If his relationship with his best friend had gotten sour but slowly recovering, now it seemed to be a lost friendship… "And get wait for Doran's answer away from here."

Rhaegar sighed and walked outside the Northerner's room defeated_. I hope I can stop the Great Peril…I hope that all of this was for something…because I think…I'm lost otherwise…_

* * *

**First I apologize for how long this Chapter took, had some extra tiring days and lack of inspiration to rewrite this Chapter but it's here, hopefully the next ones come much faster.**

**As always thank you for the reviews,**

**Radomir's Renegades: You are right in both Robert and Stannis' cases but I'm keeping it like canon in how they fought. Obviously those who do not care for the knightly way of war will have an advantage over the others. Jaime needs some character development like he got in the books but much earlier and Cersei needs character development as well.**


	49. Negotiations At Riverrun

++x++

**Jon Connington III**

Somewhere by the Gold Road, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Jon was proud of the army he managed to raise after the victories the Rebels got against the Crown at Gulltown and Summerhall. It was composed mostly of Crownlanders and loyal Rivermen like the Mootons, Darrys, Whents, Lollistons, and others but it also had a component of Valemen and Stormlanders who still for the right cause but these men were no more than a couple thousand.

He hoped to find Robert fucking Baratheon soon. The bastard had fled with his tail between his legs after his confrontation with Lord Tarly at Ashford and reports from both his scouts and the Reach's said he made his way north so Jon was marching by the Gold Road as he knew the cunt would pass by.

The reports also mentioned the Stag's army was substantially weakened from the battle but the numbers Jon knew not. He, however, knew of the fate of Lord Cafferen and how much the King laughed at the severed head of the man…Had Cafferen stayed loyal and perhaps he would be riding with Jon now.

The King was so happy with Lord Tarly and Lord Tyrell, who claimed the victory, that he proposed giving his granddaughter as wife to Tyrell's heir and shower them with rewards…It took the entire Small Council and Advisors to hold off the rewards until the war was won, especially of such magnitude as a Princess's hand.

"Lord Connington, Ser Myles." It was Ser Jacaerys who spoke, he was making his horse match their pace. "How do you both fare today?" The man asked with a smile.

"Well enough, Ser Jacaerys." Jon replied with a smile of his own. The High Valyrian resembled Rhaegar in looks but seemed much more…happy? There was little melancholy or grieve emanating from the Velaryon, something that made Jon not feel what he felt for Rhaegar upon looking at the man in question.

"Wonderful." The Velaryon remarked smiling still. "Ser Myles, I hope I can have the same answer from you."

"Indeed I will reply the same." Myles smiled towards the Valyrian knight. "But alas I would appreciate it if we can kill the stag quickly."

"Have we gotten any news about Lord Baratheon's whereabouts?" Inquired the Valyrian.

"The scouts did not find anything of note yet but I doubt he is in the Reach, he should be close to us." Explained Jon. "We will take control of the Gold Road and with it, we will cut the Stormlands from the rest of the Rebels, thus the Reachmen and Dornish will be able to occupy them without much struggle."

"I will wait to see what the Reachmen will do but as for the Dornish I'm beginning to think that they won't cross the Red Mountains." Ser Jacaerys said in a serious and pensive tone. "They had every moment to press into the Stormlands and did nothing…they are playing a dangerous game I must confess…"

It was all true, Jon had noticed the same…both the Reachmen and the Dornish were holding back. Ser Jacaerys already explained the Dornish but the Reachmen weren't too far away, they had every bit of capability to chase after Robert and yet they did not… "I'm sure they are…" Jon whispered.

_I will have to pressure them more…This army won't be enough to beat the Northmen and the Valemen together…perhaps I can bring the entirety of the Riverlands to the Crown…Lord Tully has two daughters and has yet to pledge himself to anyone though it buggers me to make an alliance with a man who clearly wanted Robert in the throne seeing that he was conspiring with Stark and Arryn…desperate times need desperate measures…_

"Well…let us hope everything goes smoothly so we can end this bloody war as fast as possible and these good men can return to their homes, including yours truly." Said the Velaryon. "I must confess I miss my wife and she gave birth a baby boy just a couple days before we left King's Landing."

"Aye to that Ser Jacaerys." Agreed Myles with a smile. "The sooner we are done, the better. And congratulations on having a boy and heir, My Lord, the hardest job of a couple was already concluded."

"Unfortunately, my wife lost the battle of childbirth…she is barren and bedridden now but luckily alive." The Velaryon explained with a grim face that reminded Jon of his Silver Prince after all. "Childbirth is the women's battleground and more often than not they lose their battles…so I pray to the Seven, the Valyrian Gods…the Old ones too that she and the child make it out of this next perilous months." Ser Jaecarys concluded while gazing at the faraway scenery. "Anyway, my brothers were rather curious if we had found where Lord Baratheon was, with your permission, I shall retire and explain to them we are unlucky still."

"Permission granted, of course, do as you please My Lord." Jon said as the Velaryon nodded and reduced his horse's pace to match his siblings' who were not too far away from them, so Jon could hear their conversation even if he didn't want it.

"Jace, what news do you have for us?" The younger one asked.

"Not much…we haven't found Lord Baratheon yet."

"He shouldn't be far." The middle brother concluded. "He will come soon."

"And I'm going to kill him!" The younger one said smirking. "You may be the better swordsman Jace but I will show you that I'm too bad either!" This lad was still too green, Jon noticed, Ser Jacaerys and the middle Velaryon seemed more composed and mature. Still…if Jon was to be honest…he would like to be the one inflicting the finishing blow to that stupid Baratheon.

"Jace…" The youngest Velaryon began. "I…have been meaning to talk to you…I think Heiley cheated on you…the child…"

"Corlys, I'm already tired of father's insults towards her and if you tell me that my wife is an adulteress one more time, I will lose my mind, am I clear?" It seems this Velaryon named after the Sea Snake had pushed the bottoms of his brother… "Heiley may be from a lesser house as he and most of you say, but she is a good woman and she would never cuckold me."

"But I just can't see any other reason why the boy doesn't have silver-blond hair or violet eyes!" The younger Velaryon insisted. "She must have pulled a Rhaenyra on you…OUCH!"

"I told you to stop, Corlys and you didn't listen." Ser Jacaerys said angered and everyone was looking at the three Velaryons now, even Jon. "What color are Heiley's hair and eyes?"

"Brown…"

"Like my son's." Ser Jacaerys said as he increased the pace of his horse and passed by Jon with an angry expression.

"Seven damn you Corlys, Jace already has father and now you and Monford join the feast…seriously have some mercy on our brother!" The middle Velaryon said as he increased his horse's trot to find his older brother.

"That escalated quickly…" Myles said beside him.

"I don't understand these Velaryons at all," Jon confessed. "I just hope this doesn't affect their performance. I remember Ser Jacaerys at Lord Steffon's Tourney at Storm's End, he reached the semi-finals before he lost against Ser Arthur."

"I remember that one too…" Myles said. "The thing is that the Master of Ships did not appreciate the fact that his pride of an heir took a Rykker for a wife," Myles explained. "Ever since then, the relationship between father and son has been sour and Lord Lucerys is as you know very much like a bad mixture of both Lord Tywin and the King. If he is displeased, he will make sure you know it." That explained a lot of the Master of Ships' actions previously…still to undermine his own son's progression was just because of a bloody Rykker woman was foolish and a bit too much…but then again that was what Aerys has been doing for years with Rhaegar.

"Well…I will leave that for House Velaryon to resolve, it doesn't concern me as much as defeating the Rebels." Jon concluded. "We have a task to finish."

"Aye." Myles nodded. "We will beat Robert Baratheon and the bloody Rebels! FOR THE CROWN!"

"FOR THE CROWN!" Many of the soldiers who heard Myles shouted proudly.

"Lead the way, Jon!" Myles said excitedly.

"That is what I'm doing, Myles." Jon chuckled. It was in that very moment that he saw a yellow dot in the distance, a man who quickly rode away…a scout… "ENEMY SCOUT UP AHEAD!" he shouted. "ENEMY SCOUT SPOTTED! ROBERT BARATHEON IS NEAR!"

"MEN GET READY, OUR MISSION IS COMING TO AN END!" Myles commanded as he rode along the length of the army. "FOR THE CROWN! FOR THE CROWN!"

"FOR THE CROWN!" _Don't worry Rhaegar I will defeat him for you, I promise._

**Robert Baratheon VII**

Somewhere by the Gold Road, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Robert and his army had been marching north for quite some time after the fiasco that was the Battle of Ashford. Much to his and his men's surprise, Randyll Tarly did not pursue them for too long and that was what saved them from having his army completely destroyed in the long run.

They were not in the Reach anymore, they had crossed the border into the Riverlands and were setting up a camp by a water stream to spend the night. His objective now was to make it to Riverrun and then meet with Jon and Ned so they could mix their armies and march towards King's Landing, kill the mad cunt and avenge Ned's father.

"Lord Robert are you alright?" Asked a concerned Lord Mertyns and the reason for the question was that Robert took a rather nasty looking injury during one of the confrontations with the Reachmen. The injury was contained but not properly as they had no Maester in their ranks, therefore there was a big risk that it could get infected and the pain was increasing too…

"I think it's getting quite nasty…" Robert admitted laughing. "Nothing too serious I'm sure."

"We should look for a Maester…" Suggest Lester as he entered the still being built tent. "Infections can be fatal if left untreated and frankly it looks nasty Robert…"

"Maybe…" Robert nodded. It was hurting quite a lot so perhaps it would be better that way. "Anything else?"

"We lost nearly five thousand men against Randyll Tarly." Said Lord Grandison as he appeared before the rest of them. "Our army has been considerably weakened."

"I'm still sure we could have won against Tarly." Robert retorted still bitter for being forced to evacuate the battlefield that time. "Still…you are right…we took a heavy toll and I'm sorry for it."

Lord Grandison sighed. "At least we still have the bulk of our army which we can reform and get it ready to fight again but it's not going to be easy from now on."

"No, it won't." Robert agreed. "But soon we will join the Valemen and Northmen so our chances will increase again."

"Come to think of it…when was the last time the Northmen came south?" Lester asked curiously. "They keep it to themselves so often that this is going to be a rare sight to see them fight."

"I remember seeing a Northern contingent during the War of the Ninepenny Kings." Lord Grandison said. "Lord Rickard Stark was amongst them and he fought with tremendous skill and might and so did that bastard…Lyarren Snow or whatever his name was…They were amongst the best fighters in that war together with the likes of Lord Commander Hightower, Ser Barristan, Roger Reyne, the Blackfish, and My Lord's father the late Lord Steffon."

His father was a good warrior as Robert remembered. "Ned is also a very good fighter." Robert proclaimed remembering the many fights he shared with his foster brother. "And Lord Arryn has good fighters too like Lord Royce or Lord Coldwater. I'm sure we will kick the incestuous fucks with them by our side."

"I hope…"

"MILORD!" Called one of the scouts he sent earlier to search the perimeter around his base. His horse was almost dying from the hard ride he was forced to make. "Milord, I saw a huge army coming by the Gold Road in this direction." Then he pointed towards the east.

"Whose banners?" Asked Narbert Grandison, Lord Alan's cousin.

"All I could see were two red griffins of House Connington, sea horses in a sea blue field and red salmons in a white field." The scout explained. "I couldn't see more because of the distance."

"Connington…" Robert murmured bitterly, of course, it had to be him... "The fucker is coming after us…"

"What are we to do Robert?" Questioned Lester worriedly. "We don't know how many men they have…"

"They can certainly surpass our numbers and by a large margin…" Added Lord Horpe as he began equipping just a minute after he took his armor out.

"We should make a stand!" Pushed forward Lord Tarth, all pumped up. "Like the Stormlanders we are!"

"And die?" Dismissed Lord Grandison. "Don't count me in."

"You are a coward Grandison!" Barked Lord Kellington from afar.

"And you are a dimwitted fool!" Lord Grandison replied.

"ENOUGH!" Robert commanded and both lords back down. "I can't continue without seeing a Maester, so I will ride to Stoney Sept which will probably be the closest place I can find one."

"Alone?" Lester interjected worriedly.

"Yes." Robert nodded. "I will serve as a decoy so the rest of the army can escape to Riverrun, our planned destination. Command will be given to Lord Penrose and Horpe."

"And what if they capture you, My Lord?" Inquired Silveraxe worriedly.

"They won't," Robert assured with a cocky smile. "I won't let them, I have a score to settle with the Targaryens and I would be damned if I died before that day. Now off you go."

"Good luck Robert." Lester wished as he clapped Robert's shoulder, he was followed by many of the lords. After the tents were lifted and Connington's scouts were spotted in the distance, his men left to Riverrun while he and about twenty good men waited a while longer so that the Griffin cunt would take the bait and follow him. Fortunately, it was something that happened for Connington was desperate to fight with him and so was Robert but on even terms, not with this bloody injury.

**Eddard Stark XIX**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

The castle of Riverrun stood right in front of Ned as he dismounted his horse, giving it to a peasant boy that was serving as his squire. Beside him came Jon, Elbert, Willam, Jon Umber, and many of the lords and further behind came the two armies. He had met Jon by the Inn of the Crossroads where the Valemen stayed for three extra days waiting for them to arrive.

They came here to hopefully bring Lord Tully to their war as the man had yet to declare for someone despite all the deals and negotiations he did with Ned's father. Ned would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous because he clearly was...This was his first major diplomatic engagement as in Moat Cailin he was talking mostly to friends or people he knew, here he was talking to a Great Lord which he knew very little about.

"I have a bad feeling…" Confessed Jon as he unhorsed his white stallion.

"Why?" Ned asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Admitted Jon as he rubbed his chin. "We were on the same side but now I just don't know what he is planning…whatever it is, it sends shivers down my old spine."

"You must be overreacting, uncle." Dismissed Elbert with a smile. "Surely Lord Tully wouldn't betray us when he can be traced to your plot, that would be stupid."

"You don't know him as well as I do." Jon countered. "In any case, it doesn't hurt being prepared for every possible outcome you can think of." Then the old Lord looked at his nephew. "You both should learn that."

"I…I will…" Elbert avowed. His friends knew he was the heir to the Vale and so he was embracing his future responsibilities.

"Ned I suggest that you pick two loyal men to serve as your bodyguards and two more to command your troops in case things turn sour with the negotiations."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Questioned Ned. Hoster Tully would have to be insane if he tried anything against them, especially when there were so many men outside.

"As I said, I like to be prepared." Jon insisted.

"Then I guess I will take Howland and Mark with me and leave Willam and Jon Umber in control of the army." Ned concluded.

"Fine choices, Ned," Jon said as he clapped Ned's shoulder. "Now let's go and meet that damned fish and hopefully be done with it today."

"Aye."

After he told his men about the conversation he shared with Jon and they agreed to everything decided, Ned, Howland, and Mark met Jon, Elbert, and Lord Coldwater and together they approached the drawbridge where the Blackfish himself was waiting with his arms crossed. The man was some sort of an idol to Ned, he had auburn hair and deep blue eyes like he remembered Catelyn Tully and her sister and he was a renowned warrior. "Lord Arryn, Lord Stark, My Lords." he said with a polite nod but with a plain expression as they all shook hands.

"Ser Brynden, I believe you know why we are here?" Jon began as he shook hands with the Blackfish.

"I sure do, Lord Arryn." The Blackfish replied with a cocky smile. "My brother is already waiting in the Great Hall."

"Then let us not make him wait any further." Concluded Jon. "We will follow you."

"Of course." The Blackfish nodded as he gestured for them to follow.

Ser Brynden led them inside the castle, Ned noticed many soldiers glancing them with wary looks…Then inside the triangular Great Hall of the triangular keep of the triangular castle, was Lord Tully seated writing some papers, surrounded on both sides by two very beautiful women of red hair and deep blue eyes and equal dresses save the colors, Lady Catelyn in blue and Lady Lysa in red.

Lady Lysa's beautiful eyes quickly fell onto Elbert and Elbert onto hers, there was also a kid with the same coloring as the sisters, no doubt, young Edmure who stood by his older sister's side. Lord Tully looked up from his desk, stood up, and smiled. "Jon and I believe Eddard Stark!" The man said as he shook hands with the whole lot of them. "Welcome to my humble home of Riverrun."

"It's always a pleasure to visit, Hoster," Jon said with a dismissive look, a mere courtesy by the looks of it. "But alas we have very pressing concerns to settle."

"Of course, of course." Lord Tully agreed. "Let us start the negotiations right away then. For my support, I ask for only two things."

Ned could have sworn Jon scoffed but he wasn't sure. "And what are those things you want?" His former foster father questioned.

"First I want you to take my youngest daughter Lysa as your wife." As soon as the youngest of the two redheaded sisters heard this, she looked at her father in disbelief. While Ned loved Jon like a father, he knew the older man was…well…way too old for the poor girl…she wasn't even Ned's age, she was closer to Lyanna's age…

"So this is what you have been waiting for, heh?" Jon inquired with a smirk he couldn't hide anymore. "I had a feeling that it would happen but I did not wish to believe it…"

"Life is complicated Jon." Lord Tully remarked plainly whilst shrugging his arms. "My daughter is in need of a husband and you can't blame me for wanting to see her married to a Great Lord."

"What if instead of me, it's my nephew who marries her?" Jon inquired, surprising everyone.

"Well…he is the heir of the Vale…and if you father no more children…"

"I don't wish to marry again." Jon quickly said. "I grieve for two wives I lost already and it's time for the young ones to take the burden of marrying."

"Then I guess we have a deal on this front." Ned watched the girl and she seemed much happier and relieved than when her father proclaimed his intention. Elbert also seemed quite happy as well…perhaps there is potential for this marriage…

"Now…Lord Eddard, shall we discuss your marriage to my Catelyn?" Lord Tully asked.

_Wait, what?_ "Excuse me?"

"Your father promised me that my Catelyn would be Lady Paramount of the North." Explained the Tully lord. "I'm sure you know of that by now?"

"I do but my brother is still alive." Ned countered.

"And for how long may I ask?" The man asked. "I don't think one is expected to live long in the Black Cells, especially with King Aerys as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms…"

"He is still alive nonetheless." Ned insisted. "The betrothal is between him and Lady Catelyn."

"My daughter will not marry a man who has been sentenced to die and most of all, can't think straight." Lord Tully kept insisting. "Best forget about him."

"I'm a married man, My Lord," Ned explained, hoping this would stop the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands from pushing this stupid marriage. "I'm sorry but I can't do it."

"Married?" Inquired the Riverlord surprised with the news. "To whom?"

"I married Lady Ashara Dayne at Winterfell a couple of moons ago."

The lord began laughing quite loudly. "You married a Dayne?" he questioned. "A Dornishwoman who is certainly acting as a spy to undermine you? Perhaps even sharing her bed with a paramour while you are here…Are the Starks so ignorant?"

"Father!" Lady Catelyn protested abashed like her sister and brother were.

Ned's fists clenched, anger rising his heartbeat. He hated when people spoke of his wife as if she was some whore. "My Lord, I have been nothing but polite towards you and your own, so I would ask you to the same in regards to my family."

Ned felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was Jon's… "Calm down Ned." he soothed before he turned towards the Tully lord. "The Northmen have been proudly applauding Eddard's marriage and there are even eyewitnesses who witness the marriage. I'm sure one marriage is enough to…"

"It's not!" Lord Tully countered, angrily. "Catelyn was promised the title of Lady Paramount of the North and she will be exactly that! Her husband will not be a dimwitted fool who runs into a viper's nest screaming kill me!"

Ned was boiling with anger with all this crap. "My Lord, my brother is alive and I'm married," Ned said as he turned towards Lady Catelyn. "Lady Catelyn, you are beautiful and surely you will make a fine wife but I can't marry you."

"My Lord I under…" The Lady Tully began with an understanding expression but her father prevented her from continuing her words.

"Set the Dornishwoman aside!" Lord Tully demanded while standing up from his chair, clearly showing signs of despair. "The Dornish has most likely slept with more men than you, she is not fit to be Lady of the North like my daughter!"

Ned hit the lord's desk angrily. "I'M TIRED OF YOU DISRESPECTING MY WIFE IN SUCH A CRUDE AND VILE MANNER!" he barked. "I WILL NOT DISRESPECT HER BY SETTING HER ASIDE, NOR MY BROTHER OR YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"SET HER ASIDE NOW!" The Lord insisted one more time.

"Hoster, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Asked the Blackfish aghast. "Are you hearing the bullshit you are saying? The boy is married for fuck sake! Control your ambition for our sake!"

"SHUT UP!" Lord Tully hissed. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK, YOU THAT REFUSED TO MARRY BETHANY REDWYNE!"

"This again?" The Blackfish inquired disgusted. "She was lovely but I didn't wish to marry."

"YOU DISRESPECTED ME!"

"That was years ago, leave the boy out of this! He wasn't even born!"

"GUARDS SEIZE THEM!" The trout lord shouted and Ned was captured along with his companions by the guards.

"This is an outrage!" Barked Elbert as he struggled to get free.

"Hoster…" Jon whispered in disbelief.

"I'm going to deliver these two traitorous lords to the King." Lord Tully concluded, bitterly. "This is the last time that someone will look down on House Tully!"

Jon began laughing. "Do you seriously think that by delivering us to the Mad King will spare you?"

"I do."

"Then you will find out the hard the way that he will not spare you," Jon said as he dragged out of the room. "He will give you the fairest of trials like he did to Rickard! Rickard who trusted you!"

"We will see about it." Hoster dismissed. "And I trusted him too and look where that got me."

"Hoster this is madness!" Interjected Ser Brynden. "You got a marriage with the Arryns and Brandon Stark can very well be free after we take the capital!"

"I'm done waiting for ungrateful fools!" Lord Tully barked indignantly. "All the betrothals are nulled!"

"Father!" Interjected Lady Catelyn aghast. "You can't do this to me!"

"Don't worry, my dear Cat, I will find you a husband twice better than these barbarian fools." Hoster Tully assured his daughter and it brought bile to Ned's mouth when heard this. "And to Lysa too…"

"Hoster! There are some fifty thousand men outside this castle for fuck sake!" Announced the Blackfish. "We have less than two hundred here, they will smash our walls within a day! This is a bloody suicide!"

"I can do what I want, and Riverrun will stand proudly as it stood for thousands of years!" Hoster Tully insisted. "It won't be fifty thousand fools that will change that."

"You lost your wits have you not?"

"I have not." Lord Tully gestured for the guards to take Ned away as well…to the castle's dungeons…_For Gods' sake can't we simply have some luck for once? Gods be damned…Ashara…I'm sorry…_

* * *

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone stays safe and has a nice day.**


	50. The Blackfish, World's Best Uncle

++x++

**Brynden Tully III**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Brynden watched as yet another arrow hit the window of his room, he found it hard to sleep with some fifty thousand angry Northmen and Valemen outside the castle…If he had to guess, they would be fully under siege by dawn when the first trebuchets were completed then things would be way more dangerous than just a few taunting arrows.

The harassments began when Hoster gave orders to lift the drawbridge without their liege lords coming out in the process. Certainly, their lords wouldn't simply remain inside without informing the men how the negotiations went, and perhaps they had been commanded by Lord Arryn to stay sharp…

Riverrun was a very defendable castle as with his moat, it could be surrounded by water at each side and consequently make it like an island, making the siege towers completely useless. It also provided a large viewing range for the archers inside, and House Tully could bolster that it never fell before. Only when someone from the inside surrendered did the castle surrender as well. But the castle was never besieged by such a large army as this one and Hoster went about relaying on a hypothetical scenario where the King would shower him with gifts and help him which was hard to conceive especially when the King's allies were doing much…_Damn you, Hoster! You and your bloody fucking ambition! You are going to have your own children murdered…on your own keep…No…I won't let it happen. It ends now, I will save this family or die trying._

"Uncle…" Called Lysa in her dark blue nightgown, with an afraid expression in her face. "I can't sleep…"

"You are not the only one…" Brynden admitted as he motioned his niece to come by his side and allowed her to embrace him.

"Will they breach the walls?" she asked when they were glancing the many lights down in the nearby fields. They were getting completely surrounded…

"They might…" _They will, eventually…_

"Will…will they kill us?" His niece asked frightened. "I don't want to die…"

"They won't, I'm sure." Brynden assured while patting his niece's more distant arm.

"Father was…" she began stammering. "Father was…"

"Stupid." Brynden concluded her line of thought, even if she was mad with Hoster for what he did to her, she wouldn't dare call him names, she knew better than that, she was a good girl.

"When Lord Arryn replaced himself with his handsome nephew to be my husband…my heart raced so much with joy…" Lysa confessed blushing. "But then he had to just go…mad…What father did was awful."

Brynden smiled at her confession, Elbert Arryn looked like one of those knights from the songs that Catelyn and Lysa loved so much to hear…it wasn't much of a surprise that she fell for him. "We will turn this around sweet niece."

"It's always Cat who destroys my hopes…" she said bitterly.

"Lysa, you know Cat had nothing to do with this…" Brynden quickly countered. "This is all your father's fault."

Lysa sighed. "You are right…for once it wasn't Cat's fault."

"Uncle…" Brynden turned to the door and saw Cat hugging Edmure this time, in their sleeping clothing. "We can't sleep…"

Brynden chuckled a little and motioned for them to join him and Lysa. "Will they breach the walls uncle?" His nephew asked.

"No, I won't let them." Brynden would keep his family safe. Family, Duty, Honor…this words still meant something for him. "Cat, you are the older sister, be sure to keep a watch on your siblings. I will go and fix this mess."

"How?" Cat asked.

"You all will have to trust me on this one." he said as he gently rubbed their backs.

"Okay…" Cat whispered unsure of the situation. "Just be careful uncle…" she hugged him and both Lysa and Edmure joined in too which made Brynden almost spare a tear or two…almost…

"Don't worry about me lads," he concluded with a cocky smirk. "I'm too stubborn to die." Giggles followed his pathetic attempt at a joke and he exited the room to get ready for his plan.

The sky was very dark and there were few guards outside because they were yet to process that they were under a siege. He approached the Water Gate and met with some of his loyal allies who promptly opened the gates for him to pass on in his boat and then they closed them again for the time being. Brynden rowed down the Red Fork until he came ashore by one of the Rebel camps, there he unsheathed his white flag. _I can't believe I'm doing this…unsheathing a bloody surrender flag…_

In less than a minute, he was spotted by what he could clearly identify as Northmen, an angry one to be exact, and was quickly arrested because of the sigil he carried in his chest plate. Brynden was then brought upon a huge tent where so many Northern lords were seated even when it was almost dawn, their faces were sleepy and because of it, he feared the worst…

"Who in the Seven Hells is this guy?" Asked an angry Lord Umber before he did what Brynden did to know who he was, look at the sigil in the armor. "A bloody fucking fish cunt!"

"You have a lot of nerves to come here fish." Said another lord, a Tallhart. "Bad decision."

"I don't think it is." Brynden retorted. "It was my best option, considering everything I had to work with."

"What happened to Ned and the others?" Inquired the only woman in the tent, a Mormont. "I swear to the Gods if they were harmed…"

"They were arrested by my brother." Brynden plainly said.

"At what charges?" Inquired Lord Forrester with a confused look, the same all those lords had.

"My brother losing his wits…" Brynden explained with some more jovial lords sparing a smirk but others were no so jovial… "Alright…he tried to have my niece married to Lord Eddard so that the late Lord Rickard's promise of having a Tully Lady Paramount of the North was fulfilled."

"Ned is married!" Barked the Mormont woman indignantly after interrupting his talk. "It's an outrage!"

"And wasn't the eldest Tully girl betrothed to Brandon?" Asked Lord Ryswell. "I seem to recall it very well…"

"Was." Brynden agreed partially. "But my brother broke the betrothal first because he thought Brandon Stark to be a reckless idiot that is going to die and then because Lord Eddard kept refusing his backup plan."

"The bloody cunt!" Shouted Lord Umber. "My Lords this is an offense not only to Eddard and his wife but to the Gods too! A married man was forced into setting aside his wife but when he refused, guest rights were broken and he made a prisoner!"

"Revenge upon the Tullys!" Shouted Lord Karstark. "Revenge against the outrage!"

"REVENGE!" The tent echoed.

"NO!" Brynden shouted as all the lords began glancing him with angry eyes. _Here we go…let's hope it works…or I'm dead…_

"What do you mean no, ya cunt?" Inquired Lord Umber as he came upon Brynden with a very angry face, ready to beat him to death if need be. "We should just start with you, what do you say my Lords?"

"AYE!"

"I have a deal for all of you!" Brynden said as he glanced every lord inside the tent. "A deal that will reduce the casualties and time necessary to take the castle."

"What sort of deal?" Asked what he saw as a Dustin of Barrowton.

"First, my terms for the deal." Brynden began. "My nieces and nephew, as well as every servant and man that yields, will be spared and no harm will come upon them."

"Deal." Said Lord Dustin.

"Deal?" Questioned an aghast Lord Umber. "Just like that? He presents his terms and we simply accept without hesitation?"

"I don't know about you all but I don't wish to stain my hands with innocent blood." Justified Lord Dustin. "Come on, it's one man we are after not some young women or peasants."

"And what are we to do with the fish cunt?" Asked a Tallhart.

"Capture him and judge him accordingly," Brynden said. "With a fair trial to show the world you are not the Mad King."

"Is anyone in this tent against this deal?" Asked the Dustin as he glanced everyone and no one said anything. "Then warn the Valemen about this." Commanded the Northern lord. Apparently, he was the one in charge and Brynden was thankful that he wasn't intransigent as the others seemed to be. "And now Ser Brynden, explain to us your plan."

"Very well…"

An hour later, Brynden called upon his loyal guards by the Water Gate to open it for him to enter, behind him came twenty good men such as Lord Dustin, Lord Egen, Lord Redfort, Lord Tallhart, two Corbrays, the Lady Mormont, and a few more Northmen and Valemen in improvised boats that they used to sail the Red Fork.

"Follow me." Brynden ordered as he began leading them further inside the castle. Avoiding a couple of guards, he led them to the Godswood where he left the Valemen with the objective of taking control of the lever that dropped the drawbridge once the signal was given. Then he led the rest, the Northmen, inside the keep.

They had no problem getting and moving inside, they captured a few guards and servants along the way. He sent Lady Mormont into his room because he knew that his nieces and nephew were there still. The rest of the Northmen took out their bows and ignited the arrows with the help of the fire lamps of the castle. The dark sky was then covered by flaming arrows, the signal to lower the drawbridge so that the coup could begin. "The drawbridge is falling!" Lord Dustin proclaimed as the sound reached their ears.

"Take your weapons out," Brynden commanded. "Let's scare the servants and guards into submission as we did to those we came across earlier."

Brynden and the Northerners went on about, killing only a few guards who refused to yield and all the servants they came across were captured. When only Hoster's room was left untouched, Lord Umber and Lord Royce appeared with a big host of men behind them. "We are here fish." Lord Umber said as he approached them. "With some five thousand men."

"The Godswood and the castle grounds are filled with soldiers too." Added Lord Royce.

"Good." Brynden nodded in approval. "Let us go to Hoster's room and be done with this."

"Aye."

Their host began climbing the spiral stairways leading to Hoster's solar, Jon Umber impatient as he was, rammed the door in half, entered and caught Hoster completely off guard. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN!" Hoster shouted as he was effortlessly captured by Lord Umber who now had a big smile on his face.

"I got you now you bloody fucking cunt!" Lord Umber proclaimed merrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Hoster aghast. "How did you enter my castle?"

"I let them in." Brynden plainly said as his brother's face became red with his anger, but he cared not.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

"No, I saved this family from its early grave," Brynden said. "From the destruction, you would cause because of your stupid ambition and ego."

"TURNCLOAK!"

"Shut up ya cunt!" Roared Lord Umber. "I have half a mine to kill you here you ungrateful prick!"

"Don't forget the deal, Jon." Warned Lord Dustin. "Bring the cunt to the Great Keep while we free Ned and the others."

"My pleasure." Lord Umber said as he made Hoster look like a little kid in his large arms. "Time for some running, heh, ya cunt? I will make it a wonderful experience for you."

The rest of them descended into the dungeons, the only place inside the castle that was not full of soldiers yet. The gaoler quickly submitted to them and led them into the cells where the prisoners were being kept. In the cell, Lord Eddard, Lord Arryn, and the rest were seated with their heads low and no light but when so much noise and lights filled the dungeons' hallways their glances turned to them.

"Rise Lord Arryn and Lord Stark." Brynden began as Lord Dustin opened the cell doors. "Riverrun is yours."

"What just happened?" Asked Lord Eddard confused.

**Jon Arryn VI**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Jon was still surprised by everything that happened while he had been in the cells…Ser Brynden had taken action and saved his family and most of the household from the army that would no doubt storm the castle in two or three days at most.

Hoster had been chained and was now presented to them in the Great Hall of Riverrun so they could discern their judgment. The Northmen and Valemen were watching attentively to see what was to happen.

"Lord Hoster of House Tully." Jon began, as he was presiding the trial, as Hoster looked towards him with angry eyes. "Your actions towards House Stark, Tully, Reed, Ryswell, and Hardyng are without any fundament but your own greed and lack of foresight."

"I did what I thought was right for my house." Hoster spat out. "You can't blame me for it, you would have done the same for yours."

"Indeed." Jon nodded. "But never would I let my greed overlap my wits as it did to you. Forcing a married man to marry his brother's betrothal and when he rightfully refused you imprisoned him, that's a dumb move."

"I only did it so that Lord Stark would give up and set aside the Dornishwoman." Hoster retorted.

"And if he didn't you would have kept all your options open…" Jon smirked. "Not a bad plan I must confess. Yet now I pity Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa because they will struggle to have a betrothal in the future." Hoster averted his gaze to the floor. If it wasn't for Ser Brynden he might have achieved something. That is if the castle walls weren't breached… "We, those who were unfairly imprisoned by Lord Tully, have decided that it's a more than fair punishment that he is sentenced to a life of servitude in the Night's Watch's ranks."

Hoster's eyes bulged with Jon's words. "This is an outrage!"

"My Lord, consider yourself lucky." Ned intervened. "Had it been for many of those present in this room and you would have your head on a spike. The Night's Watch is an honorable institution and in great need of men with military training like yourself. Up there you may suffer the consequences of your greed for many years to come."

"You can't do this to me!" Hoster shouted as he began getting desperate. "I'm the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and this is my castle!"

"We just did." Concluded Ned. "Take him to Castle Black with an escort of some ten men and dispatch a raven to Lord Commander Qorgyle informing him of what happened here and about his new recruit."

"Aye."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Hoster kept insisting as he was dragged away from the room. _Well, that was done…such a smart man that got corrupted by greed to the point he almost became dim-witted._

"Ser Brynden." Called Ned and the knight took a step forward. "We name you Protector and Regent of Riverrun and the Riverlands until your nephew Edmure, now Lord of Riverrun comes of age."

"I shall do my very best My Lord." The knight bowed before them before returning to the company of his nieces and nephew who were still scared of everything that went down that day.

The other lords were talking to each other, some shouting and some glancing the Tullys with murderous looks. _They all needed a good night of sleep to forget all of this…_ "Uncle…" Elbert called before Jon had the opportunity to dismiss everyone. "I…is the betrothal between me and Lady Lysa completely annulled?"

"Hoster broke it so it's considered nulled." Jon confirmed before he understood the point his nephew was trying to make. "Unless…someone showed interest in reviving it…"

Elbert blushed a little which was unlike him but Jon knew the lad liked the red-haired. "Uncle…is it a good marriage? After everything that happened?"

"She is still the sister of the Lord Paramount and daughter of the previous one…" Jon murmured. "A marriage could be seen as a consolidation of the Riverlands' support to our cause…and would likely save her house too…"

"Then…I want to go ahead with this marriage." Elbert said with his resolution taken. "I wish to marry her uncle. If you let me." Jon couldn't help but smile at his nephew's words…_Ronnel, it seems your son is finally becoming more like you…and me… _

"Then go ahead and ask her," Jon commanded with a proud smile. "See what she says and…do not faint on me boy…"

"You wish uncle." Elbert said chuckling as he made his way to the young Tully girl. The girl listened carefully to what his nephew was saying whilst her siblings listened as well. Then she led her hands to her mouth and her brother, the new Lord of Riverrun began clapping her back all cheerful while her sister smiled brightly, Lady Lysa, however, was as red as a tomato before finally nodding in affirmation as she began sobbing emotionally. Her uncle who was also close by patted her shoulder to make her feel better but Jon could see his proud smile for miles away.

The next day came. Everyone had a much needed night of sleep that allowed them to cool their heads. The marriage began by the end of the afternoon, a marriage that no one was expecting… "With this kiss, I pledge my love." Young Lysa, now dressed in a pretty ivory samite gown and with a big smile on her face said, her cheeks flushed, making a big contrast with her beautiful bright blue eyes. She was a pretty girl and no one could deny that. "And take you for My Lord and husband."

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Elbert replied with a big smile of his own. It reminded Jon of both Ronnel and him when they were younger. "And take you for My Lady and wife." Then his nephew leaned forward and kissed his new wife. Jon was proud of seeing this moment and a part of him wanted Ronnel to watch it too…

The Septon raised his hands to the ceiling per what the ceremonies demanded. "In the sight of Gods and men, I do solemnly proclaim Elbert of House Arryn and Lysa of House Tully to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever and cursed be the one who comes between them."

The wedding feast was prepared with relative haste and most likely drained the Tullys' treasury considering how many lords were there attending especially when most took the opportunity to eat a proper meal that they had not eaten since the war began. Elbert and Lysa made way to a dance or two as did some of the lords who paired with some female servants. _Maybe some children will be conceived tonight…_

"I'm still perplexed with Elbert's resolution." Admitted Ned who remained by Jon's side. "I didn't think he would find upon himself to marry, even more under a broken betrothal."

"I learned a long time ago to expect anything," Jon said with a small smile upon his face. "Besides you were not the only person falling in love at Harrenhal…"

"I suppose I wasn't…" Ned chuckled. "I was however distracted then…so I couldn't see it…"

Both men laughed at the jape, a much-needed laugh if Jon was to confessed. "How are your men feeling?" Jon questioned.

"Some accepted our decision, others not so much…" Explained his former foster son.

"As expected…"

"They also protested heavily about this marriage but it seems the food has soothed them a little." Ned confessed with a shy smile.

"That's certainly good." Jon nodded. "I understand their point but the Tullys are still the strongest house in the Riverlands that did not declare for the Crown and they have ruled the Riverlands for almost three hundred years."

"Aye."

It was then that Lord Umber got up from his seat all jolly with the drink. "MY LORDS!" he shouted proudly. "I THINK IT'S TIME FOR THE BEDDING!"

"BEDDING, BEDDING!" The Great Hall shouted in a chorus as men and women made way to undress the married pair and lead them to their room in giggles.

"I seriously think my marriage was the only one that Jon Umber did not shout for the bedding…" Ned said as they broke into laughs again. "The man never gets bored with it."

"Someone has to do it…"

"Aye to that." Ned agreed. "Lady Catelyn is truly beautiful but I'm glad I did not marry her. I couldn't live if I did because I would have dishonored Ashara in such a way…"

"You don't need to worry about it, Ned." Assured Jon. "Ser Brynden made sure to fix this bloody mess before it got out of hand."

"Thank the Gods for Ser Brynden indeed." Ned concurred. "Now we have to wait for the Riverlords' support and for Robert to join his army with ours."

"We can't do much more anyway." Blurted Jon as he led a cup of wine to his lips.

"I just hope Robert is alive…" Ned confessed. "We haven't heard from him in a long time…"

"We all hope that, Ned." Without Robert's army, they couldn't compete with Crown, although it looked like the Reach and Dorne weren't as committed to saving the Targaryens as the Rebels were into ending their tyranny…

**Lysa Tully V**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 282 AC

Lysa blushed heavily as many lords tore her wedding dress apart and looked at her body with lustful gazes…she had always wanted men to look at her this way but now that they were she felt frightened…It was such a terrifying sight. She tried her best to cover her breasts and womanhood from them but it did not do much…

A man with light brown hair and a huge beard looked at her with lustful eyes and she cowered up even more. "The Falcon Boy is going to wish he wasn't weaned My Lords…" he said laughing. "She isn't lacking in the breast department am I right?" The other men began laughing and cheering at his words, making her almost cry from fear, something that the Lord noticed. "Alright, Lady Trout, your new husband is waiting for you I'm sure. Go enjoy yourself and forget all these fools. This your day, not ours, heh?" The man gestured to the entrance to the wedding room and she quickly moved in, a little less terrified.

Ser Elbert was pulled inside the room a little later by giggling servants, he only had small clothes covering his manhood and the rest was all there for her to see…he was so much taller and more muscular than Petyr…more handsome too…a knight of the songs…a knight that…ended up coming back for her…

She had never forgotten him but she figured it had been a simple joke or something of the sort, that dance they shared at Harrenhal…She never thought he would want her for a wife especially after what father did to him and his uncle but she wasn't going to complain either… "My Lady I did not have the chance to say how beautiful you looked at our wedding…" he said.

"Truly?" she asked shyly.

"Yes…" he said as he seemed to be arranging some courage to say something. "I must apologize for I promised My Lady I would share another dance with you at Harrenhal but I coward away…"

"Why?"

"Because I…fell in love with you…" he said blushing and Lysa's heartbeat increased. "Right when…I first saw you but…I didn't know how to approach a woman in a way that…is for more than…sex…"

"You had…other women before?" she asked slightly afraid.

"Prostitutes…" he murmured. "I was young…well, I still am…but…I swear I will keep true to you." Hearing his promise made her feel sad for no longer being the maiden she was supposed to be…worse still she would have been a mother by now if it wasn't for her father…_Petyr…I'm sorry…but…_

Lysa carefully stepped towards the handsome Elbert, blushing, she led her hand to his shaven face and somewhat got drown in his beautiful blue eyes. "I…I'm not a maiden…" _Oh no…what am I doing?_

"You are not?" he asked with a serious expression and she realized how bad her mistake was…she got so scared to the point of almost crying because he no doubt would annul the marriage right there…but he began laughing… "That makes us even then…" His laugh soon died out, however. "But…I hope I…did not…steal you away to a loveless marriage…"

"No!" she quickly said. "I love you too…I fell in love with you at Harrenhal too but…I thought you were mocking me so…I…moved on…but it didn't work out the way I wished…I thought it was my chance to…leave my sister's shadow…I'm sorry My Lord…"

"I see…" he murmured. "Whoever the fool was…he just lost a perfect wife," he said as he cupped her cheek. "I told you then and I tell you now, your sister is gorgeous but to me, you look so much better than her. Will you leave your past behind just as I'm leaving, all these prostitutes and bad lovers, and join me in a future, together?"

"Yes!" she said without hesitating, tears in her eyes. Petyr was still in her mind but so was Ser Elbert who preferred her over Cat. "I will be faithful to you, till the ends of my days I swear it."

"And I will be faithful to you, My Lady wife," he repeated as he kissed her lips, making her melt. "Till the ends of my days."

The Valemen gently lead her to her bed and gently laid her down. Then he kissed her more in the lips and slowly moved down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, making her giggle with the tickling…then he kissed and then licked her nipples…Petyr had never done it but sometimes she fantasized him doing it…having the blond knight doing it, however, proved to be twice better than what she imagined…all her fantasies were replacing Petyr with Ser Elbert's looks. "I love it when you do that…" she confessed without containing her thoughts which made her blush in shame.

"Do you My Lady?" he asked smiling a smile that was so contagious and beautiful…

"I do," she said while she gently pulled his head to her womanhood. "I want you to try there now…"

"I thought you would like it slow…but seems I was wrong…"

"My Lord…does not know the type of woman I am…" she said blushing, wondering why she couldn't contain her thoughts as she usually did so well…

Ser Elbert laughed at her words. "I would love to know more about this woman you speak about…" and then he began licking her soft spot, the one the Septa said they could only touch when on marriage bed and she moaned loudly for she never felt such pleasure…her times with Petyr involved her doing all the work…this was…the Seven Heavens…

"Oh…I love it…" she confessed. "Please…don't stop…"

"I'm here to pleasure My Lady," he said with a nod while he continued his divine work. Lysa decided that the Septas were stupid for condemning this but right as well…so confusing…

"My Lord…I want you in me…" she whispered panting and sweating. "Where you belong…"

"Right away." he nodded as he pulled down his smallclothes revealing his manhood…hard and manly looking…she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her body while he rubbed his thing and moved towards her womanhood. Her reaction was her common giggles…

Soon she was feeling a never-ending pleasure all through her body as he went in and out of her. "Oh My Lord…" she moaned. "Don't…don't stop…OH! OH!" she picked his head and brought him towards her breasts and to her lips so she could kiss his. "I love you, My Lord." she confessed while they coupled.

"I love you too, My Lady," he said smiling yet again. "Now I understand my good…friend…Eddard a lot more…once you find that special girl, everything becomes ten times better. But the Seven be praised My Lady, you seemed to be…a gifted woman in bed…"

"I would…much prefer a different kind of praise My Lord…" she said boldly. "Kiss me…OHH KISSS MEEE!"

"I will kiss you today and all the other days…" he proclaimed as he kissed her…they looked like lusty bunnies coupling…but she wanted something…so she whirled around him, switch their positions, got on top of him, and pressed her bud onto his manhood before she went up and down with haste and lust. "Seven fucking hells…I'm seeing a trout own a falcon…" he whistled. "My Lady…you are out of this world…"

"My Lord…do not…chirp too much…" she said smirking as she held her breasts and pinched her nipples with the pleasure… "We trouts have our perks it seems…"

"You are perfect…" he murmured as he grabbed her behind making her screech with pleasure. "Bless the Seven and the Old Gods for this marriage."

The way he was holding was making her feel more pleasure and while she enjoyed herself with so much pleasure, she leaned forward to kiss him again. _Uncle was right…I ended up being appreciated by someone and I'm happy he is so handsome and so in love with me…I'm finally out of my sister's shadow…Praise all Gods for showing me kindness after so much suffering._ "I'm yours forever My Lord, my precious, handsome Lord…I love you so much for giving me a chance…"

"My Lady…"

"My Lord…"

The two of them peaked together, she kissed him again and he returned the kiss with passion before they fell asleep like that…as husband and wife…

Morning came and she shared her breakfast with her sister like always. Catelyn shyly asked how her first night was, blushing as much as Lysa did yesterday…Lysa simply told her it was magnificent and the best day of her life…Cat congratulated her with a smile and for the first time in her life, Lysa was not jealous of her sister.

She shared her bed with her husband Elbert in the following days while they received ravens from many Houses of the Riverlands such as the Blackwoods, Vyprens, Wayns, Vances, Pipers and many more, joining the Rebels in their cause against the Crown's tyranny.

Her uncle was so cheerful as he formed and prepared their army…he told her he was happy for her, that she finally found a woman that deserved her…Lysa kissed her uncle's cheek and thanked him for everything, he was the best uncle one could hope to have.

Her dear husband, tried his best to spend his time with her knowing full well he would have to leave her soon, they were in a war after all. The day ended up coming much sooner than what she hoped…Lord Keath informed that Lord Baratheon took refuge on Stony Sept so he could find a Maester to treat an injury he received while the Hand of the King, Lord Connington was hunting him down with a big army. Lord Arryn and Lord Stark quickly amassed the cavalry and infantry and set their course to save their ally.

Lysa said goodbye to her dear uncle and then she went to say goodbye to her husband. Elbert, as he wanted her to call him, was already donning his light blue armor with falcons banners covering it, only his handsome face was not covered. "My Lady, I promise to come back to your warm arms and let you make of this falcon whatever you wish."

"I look forward to that, Elbert…" she said giggling as she pulled him for a kiss on his lips. "I pray I can show you a child upon your return too." Her lost child still lingered in her mind, it was something she would ever recover but perhaps her marriage that started so well would mend most of the wounds.

"That would certainly make me an even happier man, My Lady," he said as he jumped onto his white horse adorned with House Arryn's colors and banners, the same ones she was now supposed to wear. "But I will be content with your beautiful eyes fixed on me. Take care, My Lady."

"Stay safe My Lord." he smiled that lovable smile that made her melt, waved, and commanded his horse to leave and join the other riders. The New Year that just began was already her best.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews:**

**HyperboreanRealist: Catelyn is not a bad person by nature plus she still wishes to marry Brandon so marrying Ned would prevent her wishes...**

**RedRat8: Their credibility will need to be restored but luckily they have the Blackfish and this marriage to help them out.**

**Radomir's Renegades: I don't know if the Freys would make better Lord Paramounts...like is said Hoster was gambling with too many ifs but his plans had fundament. Nevertheless, he will suffer the consequences of his actions. Catelyn and Roose? I will be honest, I don't like that couple...I have plans for her. Right now my biggest concern regarding pairings is Cersei though I do have a plan I'm inclined to follow.**

**Time Parad0x: Riverrun's garrison is at AFFC's levels, it worked fine against the Crown's armies then but their numbers didn't reach 50 000. **

**Hoster was playing with many what Ifs, he wanted things to go his way, by his terms. Though I admit he came up irrational here but that can also be attributed to him getting him angry and lacking the ability to plan ahead when his head isn't cool.**

**Catelyn could have very well been imprisoned by Walder Frey if he wanted. Robb would have a set a siege to the Twins right after to recover his mother, she saved her son but she placed herself at risk. No one is exempt from being captured, it's always a big gamble and Jon Arryn needed to negotiate with Hoster to get his support.**

* * *

**So I know this is not the conclusion most of you wanted for the Tullys but neither Catelyn nor Lysa nor Edmure did anything bad to the Rebels so there was no point in me killing them. Hoster will be sent to the Wall where he will have his role.**

**Finally thanks to the rewriting, I have expanded Elbert and Lysa's relationship better as you all know so this outcome isn't out of context, the girl deserved some love after everything she went through.**

**As always, thank you for reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	51. And So The Bells Rang

++x++

**Elia Martell V**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Elia was strolling in the Godswood of the Red Keep with her son in her arms, a big boy already who would hopefully begin to walk and talk soon like Rhaenys did. Her daughter was happily singing while holding hands with Nysah and Jasline, delighting the entire Godswood. Despite her age and coloring, lots of people seemed to have a soft spot for her girl.

Ashara's friends were appearing here and there, collecting information while they completed their daily chores. Despite her friend's intention, she doubted that she achieved much as it was simply too difficult. Elia would have loved to set Brandon Stark free but as it stood, it was such a big risk for her and her children that she could not heed to her heart and save the man.

"Can we get some flowers for gwama?" Asked Rhaenys when she made Nysah and Jasline stop by some pretty pink flowers.

"I don't see why not, sweetling," Elia stated. "Go ahead, darling, pick the best flowers to make your grandmother happy."

"Yes!" Her daughter screamed happily as she went to pick some of those flowers she wanted so much, Nysah approached to help too, while Jasline came by Elia's side.

"She is growing pretty fast, your precious darling." Jas proclaimed with a proud smile. "Perhaps the next most beautiful woman of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"It will be hard to surpass Ashara's beauty but I'm quite sure Rhaenys will be the envy of many ladies," Elia admitted in a cocky manner.

"Speaking of Ash…do you think she will succeed in her plan?" Jasline questioned in a whisper's tone.

"I don't know…I was thinking of that just now." Elia confessed. "I saw her spies and friends go around but she is so very far and I wonder what the little children can do to free a man that is in the Black Cells…"

"I wish she can think of something…" Jasline admitted.

Elia noticed one of Ashara's friends approaching, a girl of eight named Beth if she remembered correctly. "My Princess." she politely said as she delivered a letter with a purple star in it.

"Thank you, my dear," Elia said with a smile. "I will make sure to find some sweets for all you."

The girl nodded with a big smile as she left for her own devices. Most of these kids were orphans from Sunshine Orphanage, the orphanage that Elia sponsored in the capital. A lot of her money had gone there, to improve the conditions for the children and find them proper jobs in the city so they could have a future.

It was quite common for Elia and her ladies to visit it and give sweets to the children but the children loved Ashara the most, for her outgoing personality and will to help everyone. It did not take long for the children to provide Ashara with rumors and information to the point that her friend began teaching them how to properly do it without risking their necks in the process. No one gave much thought about simple orphan children and that was why it was so efficient.

Elia began reading the letter from her friend as she was curious.

* * *

_Dear Elia,_ _I said I would not put you at the risk but I may need more information than what I can gather with the children, information that only you can provide me with mainly the defenses and state of the Red Keep so I can properly plan an efficient way to save my husband's brother._

_I know I'm probably asking too much, but as you can expect, I can't go there myself not only because of the war that is ravaging our realm but because it seems I have gotten pregnant with Ned's child…_

_I think it is too soon for this to happen but I did not drink moon tea to prevent the pregnancy…So yes…I'm going to be a mother…to a baby whose father is fighting in a stupid war…_

_I do know you are suffering something similar my dearest friend, so let us both find the strength to endure, for our sake and our loved ones'._

_Much Love,_

_Ashara Dayne Stark_

* * *

Elia was caught by surprise by her friend's news…Not because Ashara needed an extra pair of eyes but because she was pregnant…The Princess found her mouth gasping for air just as she began staring at a tree trying to digest that her best friend was with child…

"Is it something bad, Elia?" Jasline inquired with a worried look in her olive-colored face and Elia simply gave her the letter to read. As expected, Jas' reaction was the same as hers. "Ashara is pregnant?"

"Jas, we are in public!" Elia scolded but luckily they seemed to be alone…well, there was Ser Barristan who was her sworn shield for the day and by his sudden choke, he seemed to have heard Jas' words…It was rather…common knowledge that the man had a crush on her friend, but the man was honorable to a point and wouldn't say anything to anyone. At least she hoped he wouldn't…He also only heard about the pregnancy not who the father of the child was…

"Sorry…" Jasline murmured embarrassedly. "I got surprised…"

"Rhaenys dear!" Elia called with a smile. "You have got a nice bouquet of flowers already, let us go and give them to your grandmother."

Her daughter came running with a crown of white flowers in her head and two others on her hands while Nysah held the bouquet, with a crown of flowers in her head too. "Here, have one momma," she said as she extended one of the crowns to her. "You too Aunt Jas."

"Thank you love." Elia thanked and so did Jasline as they placed the crowns in their heads. "They are beautiful."

"Now to gwama!" The little girl said beaming. _Yes, now to your grandmother as she would like to know that her almost daughter is expecting a child…_

**Ashara Dayne XX**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

* * *

_My dearest friend,_

_It warms my heart to know that you are alive and well but at the same time, it pains me to know that we are on opposing sides in this bloody and stupid war…_

_The Queen, the girls, and your adopted little dragoness niece share the same opinion as me on this matter and do not worry because none of us will say a word about your schemes._

_Hopefully, this stupidity ends soon and we can all meet each other again...I miss you so much…_

_Much Love,_

_Elia Martell_

* * *

Elia's letter had been sent almost a week ago but Ashara loved to pick it every day and they a look at it. She missed them all and wanted to see them again, but it could not happen without the bloody war ending first, preferably with King Aerys dead so her husband and her new family were free.

Ashara wanted her Ned to return to her, so she could kiss and hug him and tell him she was pregnant with his child…because she did not know where he was by now she couldn't tell him…_Maybe he is at Riverrun? Maybe he is marching against the capital?_ Not knowing was driving her mad with worry…

She was certainly happier because the damned puking ended after two horrible weeks where a bucket became her best friend. Now, she could see her belly swelling, it was sizable already…

Another worry of hers was how she could take Brandon away from the Black Cells…creating an escape route was easy but that part was just too much, especially when she was so far away from the capital…She still did not wish to endanger Elia or the girls but since her friends were at King's Landing, perhaps it would be better for them to take a larger part in her plans…

"Ashara." Called Benjen with a big smile as he entered the Great Hall. "Lady Sharley and Lady Jonelle are here to meet you." It wasn't her decision to call both ladies to Winterfell, but Benjen, the Maester, that very old woman called Nan and many servants she still did not know, insisted that she nominated a couple of ladies-in-waiting to help her when the pregnancy began troubling her and to get accustomed to the Northern ways as it was very likely that she would live in the North with Ned be it at Winterfell or somewhere else.

Lady Sharley Dustin was about her age and had some experience in helping deliver babies, apparently some of her cousins'. She had a reputation for being calm and sweet towards everyone. Lady Jonelle Cerwyn was a few years younger than Ashara but was also kind and had a vast knowledge of all things tied to running a household despite her young age.

"Smashing!" she said as she got up from her seat and joined her good-brother on a walk to the two ladies. "Have you checked the warehouses as I asked of you, my dear Benjen?"

"I did," Benjen replied but with an expression, she did not like. "The wheat is almost gone…only oat remains…"

"That's troublesome…" she sighed. Winter lasted way too long and Winterfell's reserves were nearly empty…fortunately, the New Year brought the much-awaited spring but it would still take a very long time for the first harvests to occur so they would need to import cereals from somewhere else to fix the problem…the coffers were more than full so it wouldn't be a burden for anyone. "We will need to import grain until we have enough to refill the warehouses."

"Perhaps we could import some from the Vale?" Benjen suggested.

"I doubt we would get much from them…" she deduced aloud. "The Vale is at war like us and their reserves should be in a similar condition to ours. Besides they will give priority to their warehouses."

"You are right…" Benjen agreed. "So what can we do?"

"Well…I was considering the Free Cities as a good place to look into…"

"Which ones?" Her brother-in-law inquired.

"Norvos, Qohor, and Lorath are out of the question, the climate and distance are troublesome…" she explained. "Volantis is too far as well, so we have Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh and Lys."

"It still quite a lot of options…"

"We will send envoys to each one and see which of them offers us the best terms," she concluded. "The coffers are full but it never helps to keep some extra coin for a time of need."

"Wise words, wise words." Benjen nodded with his mischievous smile. "My father would be proud." That certainly warmed her heart, she was trying her best to run the household and make sure no one died from hunger on her watch.

The two Northern ladies were by the entrance of the Great Keep. Lady Sharley was a beautiful woman with hazel eyes and hair, hair which was tied in some Northern style braid. She had fair skin, a gentle smile and a pious look. Lady Jonelle was brown-haired and eyed, a little big-boned and homely but seemed nice too.

"My Ladies." Ashara greeted them as she approached both women, giving them a small nod as courtesy demanded.

"My Lady." The ladies bowed in respect towards her.

"I welcome you both to Winterfell," Ashara said with the biggest and brightest smile she could muster in order to make some much-needed friends. "I'm sure you both visited the castle before but do know that I'm very excited to have you both here helping me."

"The pleasure should be ours, My Lady." Said Lady Sharley. "Congratulations on the pregnancy."

"Thank you." Ashara replied sweetly.

"I hope to be useful to you My Lady." Lady Jonelle said.

"I'm sure you will all be," she assured both. "But please call me Ashara."

"Certainly Lady Ashara."

"Just Ashara is enough," she insisted with a smile to make them feel more comfortable because they were nervous, especially Lady Jonelle. "Can I call you by your given names?"

"Yes, My…I…Ashara…" Blurted Jonelle stammering and blushing.

"Ashara." Complete Sharley, smiling.

"Come, let us have a walk and get to know each other better," Ashara suggested. "Benjen be a darling and see that her trunks are in their proper place."

"But…" Her brother-in-law tried to protest but the three of them were already going on their way… "Gods be damned…"

**Jon Connington IV**

Stoney Sept, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

Jon's army arrived at Stoney Sept a few days ago. According to their scouts, it was there where Robert Baratheon took refuge with only a few of his men while the rest of his army went north. A huge argument between his army commanders regarding the approach they should take next erupted. Ser Jacaerys and his brother Daemion together with a few other lords preferred following the Stormlander army and leave Robert alone for the time being while Jon, Myles, and even more lords preferred to take Robert out instead. Luckily they managed to set aside their differences for the greater good of the Crown and choose Jon's plan of action.

They were, however, faced with two major problems: One was that ever since they arrived, the smallfolk looked towards them with wary eyes, none were too happy with such a huge army inside their walls, searching for the traitors inside the common men's houses. The other problem was that Robert Baratheon hid very well as they still did not found him after three days of continuous search.

"Any luck?" Came the question from Ser Jacaerys as he came by Jon and Myles's side. They were having a quick break and watching the smallfolk go on with their lives.

"None," Myles replied bitterly. "We have gone to every single house in this fucking town and still no sign of him. We even searched the bloody sewers for fuck sake! How hard can it be to spot a six and a half feet man with an antler helmet and bright yellow banners in his armor?"

"Maybe he never came here in the first place." Suggested Ser Daemion as he approached with more lords and knights.

"Is it possible the scouts were wrong?" Asked a worried Ser Duncan Whent when he heard of Ser Daemion's suggestion.

"No." Jon quickly dismissed, finding it absurd that the scouts could have been lying. "He is here somewhere." Jon was more than sure about that, he could feel it, he just did not know where... "The problem is that the smallfolk are still protecting him."

"And what do we do about that?" Inquired a pensive Ser Boros Blount, a fat man who got humiliated in the Tourney of Harrenhal by losing to that mystery knight.

"We have to increase the severity of the punishments," Jon concluded. "Make them see that they should not mess with us and give us Robert Baratheon for us to leave them alone."

"That will prejudice our cause even more." Retorted Ser Jacaerys. "We should continue with our approach, we must make the smallfolk understand we are the ones who defend their interests the better, not the Rebels."

"This is costing us far too much time." Jon dismissed the Valyrian man. "We will spread the news that the punishments will only get worse from now on if they don't cooperate with us."

"We might have to deal with an uprising if we proceed with this My Lord! We already placed half a dozen men in crow cages as if they were criminals accused of rape or murder and it did us no good." Insisted the Velaryon knight.

"I'm not Lord Tywin, Ser Jacaerys." Jon pointed out. "Rest assured that I have no wish to sing the Rains of Castamere upon the smallfolk of this town but I will not let them have it their way by refusing a command from the Hand of the…"

As Jon almost finished his speech, the Sept's bells began ringing, their loud sound echoing all around the fortified town...the smallfolk upon hearing the bells began running inside their houses as if their life depended on it. _Not a good sign…_

"What in the Seven Hells is happening here?" Inquired a worried Lord Hayford. "Why are the commoners running?"

"The bells are some sort of warning." Deduced Ser Jacaerys as he looked around the scared crowds. "About something dangerous…it must be the Rebels approaching…"

"Shit…" Murmured Myles as now the streets were completely empty of every soul besides the confused soldiers that were all over the place. "Are you sure about that?"

"I hope I'm not…" Confessed Ser Jacaerys as finally the bells stopped ringing and a loud noise of horse galloping was heard loud and clear…_It's the Rebels indeed…fuck!_

"BATTLE INCOMING!" Jon shouted to his still surprised men. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"GET READY!" Barked another lord that Jon couldn't even see who it was.

"We must find a better defensive position!" Said Ser Jacaerys. "We can't stay in the streets, we will be cornered and if they have horses it's the worst place to be."

"Where do we go then, My Lord?" Asked Lord Farring as he followed him.

"In the central square, by the Sept's hill." Suggested Ser Jacaerys. "We will be able to see every street of this town and counter any cavalry charge with the high ground."

"A good idea." Jon nodded in affirmation. "EVERYONE IS TO MAKE WAY TO THE SQUARE!" he commanded. "WE WILL MAKE OUR STAND THERE! THE SQUARE AND THE SEPT!"

"TO THE SQUARE!" Shouted Ser Elmar Whent.

His men began moving towards their objective but they took too much time in their decision, from the northern side of the town, amidst the tiny smallfolk houses came dozens of horses some with full armored knights flying sky blue banners while others were big men holding axes and maces and screaming the loudest shouts that Jon ever heard, their words were «For the North».

The engagements began all over the town. Jon could see people fighting in the streets and alleyways, there wasn't a single spot that wasn't soaked in blood in that bloody town by now.

Jon himself tried to make his way to the rallying point but had to swing his axe against two Valemen knights that tried to run him over. After he took his axe from one of those knights' dead body, he noticed that the street on his left was full of soldiers, just as in the streets in front of him and behind him. His only escape was going to the street to his right, a tight alleyway.

They had committed a grave mistake, they underestimated the Rebels' capacity to come and meet them in battle and now they were suffering the consequences of it, a complete butchery. They were like flies trapped in spider-webs…waiting to be eaten…Giving it some more thought and the Crown completely underestimated the Rebels' power.

The Northerners were fighting with unparalleled ferocity, they were poorly equipped when compared to the other soldiers but they didn't give any opportunity for the opponents to take advantage of it. The Stormlanders were also famed for their martial culture, he was, after all, one of them so he knew it well, they had the best archers and the best men at defending charges and then there were the Knights of the Vale who were renown as the best cavalry unit of Westeros. These three combined along with Rivermen to increase their numbers made a tremendously efficient army that a small Crownlander contingent could not hope to defeat…

Jon exited the tight alleyway and found himself closer to the Sept, to his left side by some trees, were the Velaryons and some other soldiers holding off some Rivermen knights.

A neigh made Jon turn to his right and without much time for a second thought, dodge an incoming horse charge against him, three men, two Rivermen, and a Valemen, they charged against him yet again, but Jon dodged and cut one's leg down, making him bleed to death on his horse. That was the main reason he liked to fight with axes, they could pierce through armor better than swords, and luckily these guys were not in heavy armors because it wouldn't be as simple as this if they were…

He then fended off the other Riverman as best as he could before more knights began trying to encircle him, so with his shield up, he kept avoiding them and their harassments. Luckily for him, they were dumb enough to not prepare another charge and simply attacked him on the spot with their lances which proved inefficient.

It was in that moment that Jon finally saw the stag bastard emerge from a bloody brothel of all places, fully armored advancing against a column of Jon's men with his war hammer at hand, butchering them by the Sept while his bodyguards followed him around like ants after bread. Jon did not know what came of him but he simply ran towards the stag ready to kill him, completely ignoring the horsemen that were around him.

And then he saw Robert Baratheon smash Myles' chest as if it was nothing…his friend…Rhaegar's friend too… "MYLES!" Jon shouted agonized as he saw his friend's body fall to the floor. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

"COME ON CONNINGTON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The stag roared. "I'M DONE HIDING, I WILL KILL YOU NOW! COME ON!"

Without hesitation Jon ran as fast he could, smashing a knight with Arryn's banners to the ground by killing his horse and then, to make sure he would stay down forever, he cut him down with his axe. Robert Baratheon seemed to have not liked that and rushed towards Jon who did the same as they began clashing in the steps of the Sept, brutally, in a duel the two of them had long anticipated. Jon was faster but that war hammer was a monstrosity of a weapon to fight against, even with a huge axe.

Jon hit the stag's head with his shield as he waved his axe against the chest but the stag blocked with his shield at the last minute. The impact was so great that Baratheon was pushed back a few feet and his shield was almost completely shattered. His enemy composed himself and swung the hammer against Jon, who luckily managed to dodge it twice before breaking his own shield in the third hit. They were now even once again…

The sweat was making Jon have an attack of anxiety so he snapped and jumped with his axe to gain momentum and power to smash that bloody fucking stag down but the stag was no fool and used the handle of his hammer to block the hit. Once again the taller man was pushed back a few feet but remained standing, he then moved inwards towards Jon figure, catching him off guard and head-butted him down to the floor. Jon saw the hammer rise as the stag prepared to smash him down…he closed his eyes thinking on how he failed his Silver Prince on how he was going to...he did not die!

Some of his men, including the Velaryons, engaged Robert, while two Rivermen men blocked the stag's attack, Ser Jacaerys with his sword engaged Robert Baratheon in single combat. To everyone's surprise, the Velaryon held his own against the stag, the latter was tired and slower than the Valyrian man who managed to pierce the enemy's armor by the shoulder line. Robert Baratheon backed off finding himself surrendered, tired, and injured. This gave Ser Jacaerys the chance to regroup the men. "GET UP LORD CONNINGTON!" The Velaryon roared as he picked Jon's arm and pulled him back up. "We are still in a butchery!"

Jon watched as more and more Rebel soldiers, this time on foot, appeared in the distance where streets began or ended depending on the perspective, they would reach them in a question of minutes.

"CONNINGTON!" Barked the stag as he returned to finish what he started now with more men on his back, smashing Ser Jacaerys's younger brother in the process. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

"We lost…" Jon murmured, there was no way that they, disorganized as they were could win now that reinforcements were coming. _This was not how it was supposed to be..._ "RETREAT!" Jon shouted. "RETREAT!" As his men heard the command, they began retreating just like Jon. The Rebels won the battle…_I failed...I'm sorry...Rhaegar...I failed..._

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: I have considered Stannis/Cersei and I haven't discarded it completely but I think it won't happen, I have other plans for the two of them. I don't think any House of note in the Reach has a free bachelor for Catelyn though I may be wrong.**

**Vespasian25: I'm not going to promise anything but there will be Arryns in the future.**

**mlkoolc86: Glad you enjoyed the add-on, it would be stupid if I, having Lysa has a POV, not show her wedding night.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Yes, especially when good old Walder goes to meet all of his previous wives and his children start a civil war for power...and then Jinglebell becomes his father's heir because he was the only one living because of him being the weakest...seems like a good fanfiction... "The Rise of Jinglebell the Great"...**

**Hoster will play a role in the Wall, once I show it in Part 2 which I hope to start soon...only 16 chapters left...I can make it...**

**It's likely that House Tully would be in a feud with the Daynes but they wouldn't be able to do much. I think you meant Yronwood...**

**Yes, Catelyn and Oberyn would be...chaotic...a Greyjoy would be the same and I doubt anyone would think of them. Karstark does seem that good, it's so far away and it would be worse for than Winterfell was in canon, no way they would tolerate her following the Faith the way Ned did. Randyll Tarly is married, he will be having his favorite son very soon, he will call him Samwell. Stannis is free...**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	52. Have Faith

++x++

**Eddard Stark XX**

Stoney Sept, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

Ever since Ned was a child he learned that war was a bloody affair and frankly he could now that he had experienced it, he could say it was much worse than just a bloody affair. Every way he looked he saw dead or injured men on the floor, innocent lives…most of which were smallfolk called to fight for their lords…they needed to end this war as fast as possible and end the bloodshed.

"Bring the prisoners to the same space." Ser Brynden commanded the soldiers. "We must count how many of them we have and tend the wounded when ours are tended."

"Lord Connington seemed to have been caught on by surprise." Said Howland Reed by Ned's side. "Their casualties were heavy."

"We seemed to have the numbers even if it was just cavalry." Stated a tired Willam who had been fighting with the cavalry on the back of the red stallion that Barbrey had given him before he rode south, a true beautiful beast that horse was. "I'm happy I killed myself a few of those southerners who always look down upon us."

"I wanted to have killed some of them myself." Jon Umber scoffed annoyed. "We in the infantry had almost no action."

"You know there will be more fights in the future, Jon," Jorah Mormont assured as his aunt Maege nodded. "You might still be able to kill a few dozens of them. I wouldn't put it past you…"

"I hope so, otherwise it won't be as fun."

"I also plan on killing a few of them myself." Maege added much to everyone's amusement. But not Ned's.

Ned was making his way to the central square, below the Sept. It was even bloodier than the rest of the town with more bodies. He noticed some braver smallfolk exiting their houses but most including the women and the children simply watched it by their windows frightened still. He couldn't even imagine what they were feeling, the fear they would have in that very moment with thousands of men outside…who could harm them…

He found Robert and some of his men talking with Jon Arryn, Elbert, and Yohn Royce by the Sept. Robert seemed injured to some extent as he was holding his shoulder while a Maester looked at him. "I couldn't do anything to save Denys." Robert spat indignantly. "Fucking Connington got away because those Velaryons cunts got in the way. At least I killed one of them sea horses but not the fucker who did this to my shoulder, that one was good."

"Denys knew as much as we did what he was coming for," Jon said saddened, a loss in the family was a heavy loss. "We will grieve for his and every men's death today."

"Robert." Ned greeted his friend that he didn't see in a long time.

Robert changed his expression to a big grin upon seeing him. "Ned, my friend how has life been?"

"A big mess…" Ned admitted. "I'm in a war and not in my wife's arms…"

Robert got confused with his words. "Wait…do you mean…" When Ned nodded in affirmation, his friend got up with his booming laugh as he clapped Ned's back seeming to forget his pains. "Ned you big bastard! A married man…can I cry with emotion?"

"Maybe it's not such a good idea…" Ned dismissed. "What will the men think?"

"How was your first time?" Robert continued with his curiosity. "Did you pleasure her? Did she pleasure you? Was she good in bed? I fucked a Dornishwoman once and she was on fire!"

"Lord Robert can rest assured that I'm sure the Quiet Wolf had his fun." Willam commented with a smirk as he approached them with Howland and Mark.

"Can we stop talking about my wife?" Ned said rather annoyed with the talk. "We have a job to do and a war to fight."

"That we have." Robert agreed. "We have to crush those Targaryens fucks and bring Lyanna and Brandon back."

"First we must wait for the three days to pass." Jon quickly said. "Only then we can leave Stoney Sept with victory claimed."

"Yes, but we can plan ahead uncle." Elbert countered. "You always told me that."

"We can indeed." Jon nodded with a slightly proud smile. "Anyone with any ideas?"

"We should return to Riverrun," Ned suggested. "Stoney Sept is too close to the Reach border while Riverrun has slightly a more central location in the Riverlands that gives us a better way to respond to any threat."

"And then?" Inquired Lord Royce. "What will be our next move?"

"We can attack the loyalists north of the Trident to have a natural defense in that huge river," Jon suggested. "It will also help secure the Vale's left flank as no Riverlords from the region joined our cause when we left Riverrun and if we move there, we will exert pressure on them."

"Maybe it can also force House Frey to join us quicker and secure the North's southern border too." Added Willam. "Otherwise I don't think that the old man will join us."

"And connect the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands through the northern border." Concluded Lord Royce. "A sound plan."

"Aye, that ought to work." Willam nodded.

"Then if everyone is in favor, let's go to the tavern and have a feast!" Robert concluded with his booming laugh.

"AYE!"

Before they left for that feast that Ned wasn't really interested in, Robert came by his side again. "Ned the married wolf…what a suitable name for you…" he murmured as his booming laugh started again. "Gods I can't believe it happened."

"It did." Ned nodded. "And I can say I'm pleased with it."

"That's good…" Robert agreed. "Listen…I made a little present for Lyanna…" His expression was now an insecure one as he presented Ned with a beautiful silver neckless with a direwolf head with two small emeralds as eyes. "I meant to give it to her when we were married, I had it in Storm's End before this all started but…do you think she will like it?"

Ned gave him a big smile. "She doesn't fancy ladylike things…but I think she will like it."

"Your sister is a willful one isn't she?"

"She is."

Robert's face got even heavier. "I screwed up Ned…"

"What have you done, Robert?" Ned asked with a worried tone, he didn't like it when Robert's face got like that because it meant he did trouble…

"I fucked some whores…" he confessed sighing. "I…I took refuge in the brothel yesterday and…I'm sorry…I tried…but…I…"

"Will you frequent brothels when you marry her?" Inquired Ned with a serious face.

"No, I swear I won't Ned, I will treat your sister right," Robert assured. "She is to be my wife and I will respect her as such especially everything she has suffered on that cunt's hands."

"Then she might forgive you…but you will have to prove her that your words mean something Robert because she doesn't like the fact that you go around with other women and frankly neither do I."

"I have been succeeding until now but I failed…I was weak…I will not fail again Ned I swear it." Robert concluded with a resolution in mind. "I will bring her back and prove than I'm the husband she needs."

"That sounds better." Ned nodded.

"Will you join me and the men in a small feast?" Robert asked shyly.

"I'm not in the mood for it Robert…"

"Come on Ned!" Robert hissed. "Even Jon is coming! Jon is coming for a bloody drink!"

Well…that was something unusual indeed… "Maybe…I will have one drink…"

"That's what I want to hear!" Robert laughed again as they made way to the tavern…like the old days…

**Aerys Targaryen V**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Aerys was going mad with the incompetence shown by the foolish cunts that surrounded him. They simply failed at being able servants. He had given Connington all the power he needed to destroy the fucking Rebels and yet the fool was humiliated in a bloody battle…It seemed that placing young blood on the Small Council served for little in the very end…

Perhaps Ser Jacaerys would have been a finer choice…the Velaryon had Valyrian looks, wasn't as loyal to Rhaegar as Connington seemed to be, had the fame of being smart and resourceful, and knew how to work under pressure because having Lucerys berating him every day for his marriage was not something anyone could do easily…_But for now…_ "LORD CONNINGTON!" Aerys shouted at the man. "YOU HAVE PROVED YOURSELF A USELESS HAND OF THE KING. YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOURSELF AND THE CROWN IN THE HUMILIATING DEFEAT YOU SUFFERED!"

"Your Grace with all due respect the Rebels had far greater numbers than us." The Griffin barked indignantly and boldly. "There was no way we could have won that fight."

"SILENCE YOU USELESS CUNT!" Aerys barked. "I WILL HAVE NOTHING OF THIS DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ME! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY OF SIMPLY BEING DISPOSSESSED OF YOUR LANDS AND TITLES AND BEING EXILED FOR PREPETUAIALATY BECAUSE YOU DESERVED FAR WORSE THAN THIS OUTCOME, YOU UNGRATEFUL CUNT!"

The Griffin said no more words, having learned his place, he simply sighed in defeat and left the Throne Room by his own feet, escorted by the Gold Cloaks, of course, less the man would try to join Rhaegar the fool somehow.

"Griffin's Roost will pass to Ser Ronald Connington if he manages to cause havoc in the Stormlands and destabilized the region." Aerys decided on the spot. "Otherwise House Connington's lands will be returned to the Crown like those that used to belong to House Merryweather."

"An excellent plan Your Grace," Qarlton said with that stupid smile he had. "But I'm afraid Lord Tyrell himself has taken control of most of the Stormlands and is besieging Storm's End with his mighty army."

"Truly?" Aerys smiled with the news. Perhaps rewarding the Tyrells as he intended would strengthen his position in the long run…they didn't seem involved in plots against him anyway…Still, his foolish counselors were right in one thing…his Dornish granddaughter had to be earned, the roses are not worthy of dragons, not even mongrel dragons if they did not show the utmost commitment. "It seems someone is doing something for the Crown at least."

"It depends on the perspective, My King." Countered Ser Jacaerys, which left Aerys surprised.

"And what do you mean by that Ser?" Aerys inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Robert Baratheon left the Stormlands with an army of some twenty thousand men at his back, so in other words, the Stormlands are deprived of most of their fighting men." Explained the Velaryon knight. "I doubt one needs fifty thousand men to lay siege to a castle that most likely isn't even well provisioned. With that many men, the castle would fall in a week at most if it was stormed, I don't see the garrison being able to counter it."

"So you are telling me that the Reachmen are not helping the Crown?" Aerys asked again. "Is that what you are trying to tell me, boy? That is a serious accusation."

"What I'm trying to explain to His Grace is that they have plenty of men to spare and could certainly increase the Crown's numbers. Lord Connington did what he could with the men available but the Rebels' numbers far exceed ours."

The Velaryon knight did have a point…_Maybe I should indeed name him Hand…_ "Interesting point Ser Jacaerys," Aerys admitted. "A valid thought…"

"Furthermore, I believe the Crown should show that it is cohesive in this time of peril. This is not a minor uprising anymore." Ser Jacaerys stated.

"And how do you purpose we do that?"

"I believe…that His Grace should bring Prince Rhaegar…back…"

After processing the words said, Aerys began boiling in anger. "YOU WANT ME TO BRING MY USELESS SON BACK?"

"Your Grace, I believe if My King was to show that House Targaryen is united against the Rebels it would show everyone that My King's family is still strong." The Velaryon knight insisted. "The Rebels have proven that they are a threat to the Crown, a threat bigger than Daemon Blackfyre's by now, almost as big as the Dance and if House Targaryen isn't united, then failure is more than likely."

Any respect Aerys had gotten for this stupid man dissipated in less than a minute. But the man wasn't wrong when he said that those damned Rebels had become a bigger threat than the Blackfyres… "Ser Jacaerys, you will forfeit your position as an Advisor and become the commander of Dragonstone's garrison, consider yourself lucky."

"I understand Your Grace." The Velaryon knight nodded in respect, understanding what happened. His father however couldn't contain the amusement for seeing his son being disgraced. "Thank you for showing your clemency."

"Get out of my side, you useless prick," Aerys commanded and the Velaryon left, escorted by Gold Cloaks. "QARLTON!" Shouted Aerys.

"Your Grace?"

"You are the new Hand of the King." Aerys plainly said. He did not think Qarlton was the Hand he needed but at the moment he didn't have anyone better. _Maybe if the Reachmen prove themselves they can get some positions…_

"Your Grace, I'm honored of having such a position bestowed upon me…"

"I CARE NOT FOR YOUR STUPID HONOR, YOU PRICK!" Aerys countered bitterly. "I WANT TO SEE RESULTS, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Qarlton assured while nodding. "I will do everything in my power to stop the Rebels."

"Good." Aerys murmured as he turned to his Kingsguards knights. "Ser Barristan, Ser Jonothor, step forward."

"Your Grace." The Kingsguard knights said as they bowed to him.

"I want you both to find what is left of Connington's army and reform it," Aerys explained. "Once it's ready, you shall lead it to battle."

"As His Grace wishes." Both knights said as they left to do their job.

"Prince Lewyn, step forward." Aerys said with disdain towards the Dornish man. Ever since Ser Arthur, his best man after Ser Barristan proved his loyalty towards him by choosing Rhaegar over the King he swore to protect, Aerys distrusted the Dornish even more, he was certain that they were conspiring against him, _those bloody Dornishmen…_The Dornish bitch too...she and her bitches…speaking of which…where was Arthur Dayne's sister? Aerys knew not what became of her but did not think he would like to know what the bitch was up to considering what her brother did, perhaps they were both with Rhaegar…maybe she was offering her cunt to him…_stupid Dornishmen…_

"Your Grace?" The Martell knight bowed, waiting for his orders.

"I want you to send a letter to your nephew explaining to him that the Crown needs more support from Dorne. More than what it is getting and if he fails to comply, there is a certain sister of his that can suffer the consequences of such refusal." Aerys threatened. "Tell him I do not wish to harm her but…times change…"

The Dornish knight gulped at his words but nodded. "As My King commands."

"And finally Ser Gerold, I want you to find that useless son of mine," he said bitterly with the notion that he was actually calling his traitorous son back. "Go to Summerhall and look around, he shouldn't be too far I'm sure…but if you fail to find him, let him be, he is not needed anyway…"

"Certainly, Your Grace." The knight nodded. "I will go with haste."

"Oh and bring me more Reachmen men...they could be doing more than sitting there at a siege."

"Of course, Your Grace." The old knight nodded yet again in approval as all the Kingsguard knights except Ser Jaime left the Throne Room. The Young Lion would remain close to him so he could keep Tywin in his place. Tywin…that fuck who stole his Joanna and was waiting for his downfall…_I will not be defeated you hear me Tywin? I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!_

"Bring me Brandon Stark now!" Aerys commanded. "He will suffer the consequences of his brother's victory." _Yes…this will send a warning to the other Stark cunt…a taste of what's coming to them Rebels… _"After that Rossart, you and I will have a word in private." _This is ending now, this mummer's show that is the Rebellion, no one but the dragons shall rule, NO ONE!_

**Brandon Stark X**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Brandon laid down on the floor after being badly beaten in the Throne Room by the fucking Gold Cloaks…Ned had secured a victory against the Crown and Brandon had to suffer the consequences of it...All his body hurt from the beating and he was more than sure that he had some broken things in him…

Excluding his walk to the Throne Room and the lights from the torches that the guards carried when it was time for Ethan and him to have their putrid meals, there was only darkness…darkness and more darkness…

He wanted to die…die and be done with it. Why should someone like him bother living? His brother was winning the war against the mad cunt while Brandon indirectly killed his father and his friends…and was no more than an object for the mad cunt to torture…He had no hope left…

Brandon closed his eyes with the image of Ned, Lya, and Ben smiling at him…and then it quickly changed to his father roasting in front of him like in that fucking day…_I'm sorry father…_

The next thing he saw was light…the darkness ended somehow…he looked around and found himself in Winterfell's Godswood, near the Heart Tree…He noticed the pool of water near it, that same one where his father used to clean his sword after taking a man's life and tried to see how ridiculous he looked after all this time but somehow he had no reflection…_How is this possible?_

"Hello there!" A feminine voice said and Brandon promptly looked towards its source, wondering who it was.

The woman in question looked like… "Lya?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not Lyanna." Replied the woman with a teasing smile. "I give you two more guesses."

If she was not Lyanna…then who in the Seven Hells was she? And why did she seem so familiar? She looked like Lyanna and no one could say otherwise but a closer look allowed him to see Benjen's blue eyes in her instead of Lya's grey ones…was she? "No way…"

"Who am I, my wildest Bran?" she asked with that smile he remembered from all those years ago.

Brandon fell to his knees as tears began falling from his tired eyes. "Mother…"

"Oh my son got it at the second try!" she said amused as she walked to get closer to him. "Get up, will you? Where is my hug?"

"I'm…I'm not worthy…" he murmured between his surprise.

"Not worthy to hug your mother?" she asked with a slightly angrier face. "What nonsense is that my boy?"

"I got father killed…my friends as well…I'm a disgrace of a son…" he felt a slap hit his cheek with such strength that he couldn't help but look towards his mother who was very angry now.

"You made a big mistake Brandon and I will not deny it but you did it for your sister, who you love dearly." she began. "But for Gods' sake are you going to keep talking shit like I'm not worthy of getting a hug from my mother or I want to die?"

"I got them killed…"

"Why did your father go to King's Landing knowing fully well that there was a big risk of being killed?" Questioned his mother.

"I…I don't know…"

"He came for you, stupid!" she hissed. "He came to save his son and his missing daughter, he sacrificed himself for you and Lyanna and yet you keep wishing to die, what does that make of his sacrifice?"

"He shouldn't have come!" he barked. "He should have stayed with Ned or something, not die instead of me!"

"Brandon, do you know why you got that name?" Inquired his mother.

"No…I don't…"

"Because your father and I knew you would do something great for the world just as Brandon the Builder did and the many Brandons that came after him," she explained. "You made lots of mistakes son, but who didn't? The world is full of people who commit mistakes and you are human being Bran, you are supposed to make mistakes."

"But is there redemption for someone who led to his friends' and father's deaths?" he asked unsurely. "Redemption for an impulsive cunt who can't think before acting?"

"Brandon, we learn from our mistakes." she insisted. "What is important is to not let the same mistake happen twice."

"And if it does?"

"If it does it does." His mother dismissed. "But I know you will not commit the same mistake twice, I know you will be more rational and less emotional after this, I know you will contain that wolf blood of yours and I know you will be a better person."

"And how am I supposed to care for my siblings if I'm a prisoner of the mad cunt?" he asked. "How am I supposed to do something good where there is nothing but darkness around me?"

"The light will come, son," she told him while placing her hand on his shoulder. "You will endure it as the Starks have done for thousands of years. I know you will because you are strong."

"He is going to torture me more…" Brandon whispered remembering the beating he got from the Gold Cloaks. "And I don't know anything about Lya…"

"I wish I could tell you more…and I damn wish I could pick my old armor set and weapons and kill the mad fucker myself but…"

"You can't…"

"I can't…" His mother nodded.

"It's alright mother," he said with a shy smile. "I will endure it. I will not let him break me, I'm Stark of Winterfell and Winter is Coming."

"You got the words out of my mouth, my wildest Bran." His mother said patting his cheek now and kissing it soon after. "The North Remembers and the Pack Stays Strong. Never forget these words, my love, a Stark without his pack is nothing but a stray and dangerous wolf."

"Aye…" Brandon agreed. "You are right mother…"

"I still have not received the hug I was due…" she said with a daring glance.

Brandon smiled as he finally embraced his mother in a hug, a hug that he definitely needed. "I have missed you so much, mother…"

"I know sweetheart, I know…" His mother said as she kissed his cheek again. "Know that no matter what you and the rest of my little pups do, I will always be proud of you all. I love you all with all of my heart."

"I hope to make you proud…one day…"

"You already do and will keep doing so, I know it," she said smiling but tears in her icy blue eyes. "I'm afraid I must go now…"

"Really?" he asked with tears in his eyes too. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not, my wildest Bran."

"I see…" he murmured with a sigh. "Before you go…are you a ghost or just my conscience?"

"I'm whatever you think I am," she replied smiling. "Goodbye, my wildest Bran…take care, my love and don't you dare wish to be dead again or I will haunt you, do you hear me?"

"I won't, I swear it," he replied with a smile. "Goodbye, mother…" And it was finished…the next thing he remembered was waking up to the darkness yet again…But now he felt revitalized…the Wild Wolf died and so did that sorry prick that stood there wishing to die, now he was a whole new person, a person would endure and not break, he was Brandon Stark. _Aerys you will see that if you leave one wolf alive, the sheep are never safe…And to you mother, I will fix my mistakes and make you proud. Winter is Coming._

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews, it seems is having problems showing the reviews again but luckily for me the email shows them.**

**RedRat8: I'm always taking suggestions into account even if they don't work in this story in can work in another.**

**DarthMaine: Robert was moving from place to place with the help of the smallfolk as far as I remember, though yes it would be difficult to not find him moving around...**

**ParadoxEnd: Without spoiling too much even if many already read the previous Part 2 and the last note I left, someone different will seat in the throne compared to the original Part 1. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**raw666: Yes, I fully agree with you, the Riverlands are too divided thanks to centuries of petty Kings and Royal Dynasties that did not last too long. I don't think anyone would be able to do better than the Tullys at keeping the Riverlands together, as you said, anyone who tried would have to face the other families and as you said as well, the Freys only got the power because all the other families were weakened and they had the Lannisters and Boltons backing them up. Even then they don't hold Lord Paramountship, Baelish does and as many say, after good old Walder Frey dies, then there is a big risk for a civil war between the Freys which the older families like Blackwoods and Mallisters will certainly take advantage of.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Oberyn could do that but I don't see anyone else doing it even with blood feuds, they would likely wait for another war to settle things. **

**The Starks will not deal with Volantis, as I said, it's too far away from the North. but the Maegyrs exist and Talisa may exist as I'm not against bringing TV only characters, (I'm looking at you Ros...) but if Talisa appears she will be Valyrian looking like in CK2 Game of Thrones Mod if I remember it right. With all the due respect to Oona Chaplin who did the character well but she would likely resemble Jeyne Westerling more than a Volantene noblewoman. Also, you may see Jeyne Westerling in Part 2 but on her baby or child form as that part will go from 284 to about 298 AC.**

**So far Robert has Mya and yes Bella was conceived during his time at Stoney Sept.**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	53. What A Knight Stands For

++x++

**Jaime Lannister IV**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Year 283 AC

Jaime was dispatched by King Aerys to fetch Brandon Stark from his cell and bring him to the Throne Room…Lately, the King had taken like to have the Gold Cloaks beat the Stark so it was now customary for the Starks to suffer some nasty beating every now and then. To Jaime, being locked in the Black Cells after having witnessed his father and friends die was torture enough, not that he many friends to begin with…and not that his father was exactly the best man in the world…

Once inside the Black Cells, Jaime wondered how a man could survive in such horrendous conditions. There was no light besides the light from the gaoler's torch as he led Jaime to Brandon Stark and his friend's cell…When the huge wooden door opened, Jaime almost puked with the putrid smell that scattered from inside…King's Landing smelled like shit but this…this was something else on its own. _The Seven help me…_

"Brandon Stark." Called the gaoler seemingly uninfected by the awful stench. "Someone is here to see ya."

"Who the fuck is it?" Asked a rasped and broken voice from the far corner of the room, Jaime assumed it was Brandon Stark but he could not see the man in the shadows. _A nice welcome…_

"Ser Jaime Lannister," Jaime replied still trying to contain himself because of the damned smell. "The King has sent for you, again."

"For another beating?" The Stark inquired.

"Seems that way." Jaime agreed but his conscience did not. "He seems to like torturing you…"

"Great for him." Brandon Stark replied as he finally approached the gaoler's torch and the Seven he still looked like a horrible creature…His beard and hair were huge, both a few inches away from reaching his knees, his eyes were closed because of the light from the torch as he was not used to the light anymore. His doublet was browner than the grey it once was, he was now gaunt and smelled of shit and piss. Should Jaime also mention the many bruises and swollen eyes? Because he did have tons of them. "And here I was thinking that he liked my wonderful smell…"

Jaime couldn't hide a chuckle but he quickly composed himself. "I thought you had learned your lesson Stark. Especially everything that happened to…"

Brandon Stark opened his eyes and his glance was piercing, filled with rage that made Jaime lose his words for some time. "I did learn my lesson very well, Ser Jaime," he said in a whisper, though no less threatening.

"We should…not make His Grace wait…" Jaime murmured.

"Bran!" The other man, Glover of whatever his name was came forward, he looked the same as Brandon Stark but unlike the Stark, his eyes were filled with fear. "Don't leave me too…please…"

Brandon Stark approached his friend and clapped his shoulder which made the other thin and gaunt man leap forward, almost falling to the floor with the impact. Brandon Stark gave him an assuring smile. "Worry not my friend, I do not intend to die, and neither should you, stay strong Ethan."

"May the Gods have mercy upon you Brandon!" Said the other man as he broke into tears. His sanity likely leaving him…

He and the Stark left the Black Cells and as Jaime tried to contain himself from puking as he had been ever since that bloody wooden door was opened, Brandon Stark spoke again. "Come on Lannister, compared to this city's smell I'm not that bad…"

"Whatever you say Stark."

"So he is afraid heh?" The Stark asked. "I hope he is, when my brother and Robert Baratheon come to this city to take his life, the mad cunt's stench will be worse than mine once he pisses himself with fear."

"You are asking for more than a beating if you say that to the King." Jaime warned.

"I know," Stark assured. "Just as I know that last time the Northmen rode south, to King's Landing, the Hour of the Wolf happened." Brandon Stark boasted. "The mad cunt should very well remember it."

"Those were different times Stark," Jaime said. "Cregan Stark wasn't a prisoner."

"Neither is my brother." he retorted. "We have a saying in the North, Ser Jaime, it's less known than Winter is Coming and the North Remembers, but I will tell you all the same: Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe."

"As you say Stark." Jaime said, trying to sound confident but inside he was wondering what in the Seven Hells was this fool speaking about had he gone mad too? There was still a big chance that the Rebels would lose the war. They spoke no more words, after a small walk, Jaime finally brought Brandon Stark to Throne Room where Aerys was waiting, seated on his throne while the room was filled with Gold Cloaks some of which were way too eager to connect their feasts with Brandon Stark's face…

"BRANDON STARK!" The King shouted happily as he began descending from the Iron Throne. "WE MEET AGAIN!" Stark remained quiet and with a relaxed expression as the King approached and eyed him. "No words coming from you today boy?" Again there was no reply. "Let it be that way then, GUARDS! TIE HIM UP!"

With the command given, the Gold Cloaks moved in, picked Brandon Stark from Jaime's holding and led the man to one of the many pillars that held the roof and tied the man there, he had his back turned towards the King, while another Gold Cloak brought forward a whip. _Oh no…_

"It's done, Your Grace." Proclaimed one of the Gold Cloaks.

"Good…" The King said amused as he began climbing the stairs to the throne once more. "Let the smallfolk enter and bring on my sister and the Dornish."

All of a sudden a huge crowd of people entered the Throne Room, all of them mesmerized by the dragon skulls inside and sheer size of the room, they were looking in every way possible until their curious eyes finally glanced the King and the tied up Brandon Stark.

"MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!" Aerys proclaimed with a mad grin. "I HAVE GRANTED YOU THE PRIVILEGE TO ACCESS THE THRONE ROOM, SO YOU CAN WITNESS IN FIRST HAND WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS!" The room was in silence, everyone seemed frightened of whatever the King was planning. "HERE STANDS BRANDON STARK, THE SUPPOSED LORD PARAMOUNT OF THE NORTH, MEMBER OF A HOUSE WHICH SPREADS FALSE RUMORS AND LIES ABOUT HOUSE TARGARYEN!" Aerys shouted loudly. "HIS BROTHER FIGHTS FOR THE REBELS WHO DEFY MY RULE, SO HE WILL SUFFER A PUNISHMENT AS PAYMENT FOR THE DAMAGE THEY DID TO THE CROWN'S LOYAL ARMY. AN ARMY MADE BY YOUR HUSBANDS AND SONS!"

Every single one of those commoners looked afraid towards the other, fearing a wrong reaction that could cause them to suffer some dire consequences. Jaime was able to see the Queen, Princess Elia, her young children, and the ladies-in-waiting watching everything with concerned expressions, from the sidelines, guarded by Gold Cloaks.

"SER MANLY STEP FORWARD!" Aerys called and the Captain of the Gold Cloaks stepped forward, he too, shaken by the looks of it.

"Your Grace?" Inquired the plain-looking brown-haired and eyed man.

"Whip him," Aerys said and the man continued to gaze him, confused. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOUR TURN TO BE WHIPPED?" Jaime's earlier suspicions were proved correct…_So beating the man wasn't enough anymore? Gods be damned…_

"No Your Grace…"

"THEN GET DOWN WITH IT YOU BLOODY FOOL OR YOU ARE NEXT!"

"Yes, Your Grace…" Ser Manly picked the whip from the Gold Cloak who held it, gulped, and lashed Brandon Stark, but the Northerner made no sound.

"AGAIN!" Aerys commanded and Ser Manly obeyed not wishing to be the one receiving the punishment, again no sound came from the Stark. The King called for a third whip, then a fourth, a fifth and so it continued for a long time…a very long time…a quarter of an hour at the very least…Ser Manly was completely exhausted and all the while Brandon Stark, after receiving as many as a hundred lashes remained without making noise, Jaime wondered if he had somehow died during the whole thing…

Aerys finally authorized the Northmen to be freed, seeing that the Stark wasn't going to make a sound and to everyone's surprise, he was still alive, his mouth closed inside the huge beard but his piercing gaze, glancing the crowd of commoners who trembled in fear, proved that he was not dead yet. Were the Starks human beings? Lord Stark had been the only person that managed to not scream in agony when he was burned with wildfire and now his son withstood almost a hundred lashes without breaking his silence.

The King descended from the Iron Throne yet again and stood in front of Brandon Stark with an angry look. "So you are trying to prove that you are as strong as your father, boy?" Brandon Stark said nothing as his eyes never left the crowd of terrified peasants, this seemed to infuriate the Mad King even further. "YOU ARE AWFULLY QUIET TODAY STARK! Where are your moans of fear?" he shouted in the Northerner's ears as he began to scratch the Stark with his gigantic nails, right on the spots where he had been lashed but Brandon Stark didn't falter. "When your poor father and your useless friends died here, you were crying like a bitch…"

"You are worried about the wrong Stark." Brandon Stark finally spoke. "Winter is Coming."

"Ah, the famous words from House Stark…" The King said laughing hysterically. "All of us know them by now Stark, there is no need for you to repeat them." Aerys walked from left to right for a moment before continuing. "Worry not, your brother will have his payment too and before the next winter so worry not. I still intend on burning you, him, Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, and his nephew and all those rebels in the greatest victory celebration that Westeros has ever seen. No one will dare to rise against the dragon again! NO ONE! I SHALL END ALL THOSE TRAITORS FOR GOOD!" The King said while he glanced the Queen and the Princess who held her small children in her hands, frightened. "From now on, you will be whipped every week Stark," Aerys said grinning. "So brace yourself because Winter is Coming!" And this jape he made he broke into another hysterical fit of laughs. "EVERYONE GO ON AND SPREAD WHAT HAPPENED HERE! MAKE SURE THAT EVERY SUBJECT OF THE CROWN KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE DRAGON!" The King proclaimed. "NO ONE ESCAPES THE KING'S JUSTICE, NOT EVEN A POWERFUL LORD PARAMOUNT AS YOU HAVE SEEN HERE!"

The Gold Cloaks began leading the smallfolk out the throne room, and Aerys came upon Jaime. "Take him back to the Black Cells, Ser Jaime, and then return to my side, I need to keep a close watch on you."

"Yes, Your Grace." he nodded with a plain expression as he picked Stark's arm and brought him along. When they exited the Throne Room and walked towards the Black Cells, curiosity took the best of Jaime and he couldn't resist making that stupid question. "Are you a human Stark?"

"Aye." Brandon Stark replied. "My bloody back is burning like the Seven Hells."

"You really pushed your luck there," Jaime said. "Defying him does not often end well."

"I did not defy the mad cunt, Lannister." Brandon Stark dismissed. "I wish I could but I'm nothing but a prisoner for him to abuse when he sees fit. But that will change soon."

"I fail to think about what you would do if you were free." Jaime said with a shy smile.

"More than you." _Ouch…that hurt…_

"I made vows to him in case you forgot." Jaime said defensively.

"I know…vows to a King that any man can see as unfit to rule." Retorted the Stark. "All the while, innocent people who should be protected are left unprotected." That made Jaime remember that fucking day…when he first questioned his vows…

_"We are sworn to protect her as well." Jaime had insisted to Ser Jonothor the first he heard Aerys rape his sister-wife. The Queen's screams and cries…_

_"We are, but not from him." The older knight told him. And Jaime wanted to kill them all but…he did not…_

Jaime said nothing more and of course neither did Brandon Stark, they simply walked to his cell in silence. Jaime didn't even have the will to puke to that putrid smell coming from the Stark or the cells anymore. Once the gaoler opened the door, a rattling sound was heard.

"Brandon? Brandon are you alive still?" Asked Ethan Glover from the shadows. "Please tell me you are…"

"Aye…" Brandon Stark replied. "It takes more than a hundred lashes to break me."

"They whipped you?" Asked an aghast Glover as he made his way to the torch like a rat in the sewers. "FUCKING MONSTERS!"

"Worry not Ethan." Brandon dismissed before turning back towards Jaime with that piercing gaze. "Remember this conversation Lannister, remember what a knight stands for."

"A quick recovery Stark." Jaime said as he closed the door, not wishing to see the Stark's face again but the man's words kept echoing in his mind for the Seven know how long and they wouldn't leave.

Night came and as he was the only Kingsguard left at King's Landing…he had to be following the King whatever he went. "So how many can we place?" The King asked with an intriguing look, as he presided a new extraordinary council meeting, a council of pyromancers…

"We have around eight thousand and four hundred and forty-three jars in our stock, Your Grace." Wisdom Rossart, as the stupid man insisted to be called, said with the evil grin that Jaime commonly saw in the man.

"Wonderful," Aerys said with his own grin, a grin that sent chills down Jaime's spine. _Remember what a knight stands for._ "But perhaps we might need more than those numbers…"

"Oh, that is certainly not a problem, Your Grace," Rossart assured. "In two moons from now we shall have another thousand prepared, give us four and we will two thousand more."

"Ten thousand in four moons you say?" Questioned the King.

"Precisely, Your Grace."

"Then we shall wait that time but if the Rebels threaten our position sooner than be ready to make everything happen." The King said as he got up and so did the pyromancers. "I shall go to sleep now, do keep me informed of everything."

"Certainly, Your Grace." The pyromancer said as he and his minions left the King's study and so did Jaime who went to guard the door of Aerys' bedroom. _So he means to blow the entire city? Is he that mad? Thousands of innocent lives will end in seconds…Remember what a knight stands for._ This was way too much for Jaime…_Why have I listened to Cersei in the first place? Why did I waste my life for her when she wouldn't waste hers for me? Me the spare to entertain her if the Prince proved boring…what good would come out of that? She does not love me as much as I love her…_

He tried to fill his head with better thoughts of Casterly Rock, his time with Cersei before her obsession with Rhaegar Targaryen, with Tyrion, what he could remember of his mother, his uncles, his aunt pinching his cheek even if hated it, his father to an extent…The Westerlands' sun and beaches…it was nothing compared to this bloody shit smell city.

But this bloody city was in danger and…_Remember what a knight stands for. Gods! I'm going fucking crazy!_

All of a sudden Jaime watched Grand Maester Pycelle come in his direction, in the dark of the night, something that Jaime was certainly not expecting… "A letter for you, Ser Jaime." The old man whispered, catching the Lannister off-guard.

"At this hour?" Jaime asked with a raised eyebrow. _Who in the Seven Hells sends a letter so late at night? Birds can't fly at night…_

"Have a go at reading it, Ser Jaime." Pycelle said as he left. _Wait…was Pycelle walking normally or was I simply seeing things? No…was he? And he wasn't stammering…I think I'm really going mad… _

Jaime decided to open the letter as he had nothing to waste. He secretly hoped it would be from Tyrion or Cersei…he might be angry for what she made him do but reading from her was certainly something he wanted, but alas it was from his father…well…

* * *

_Jaime,_

_I'm sure that you have been informed that the Rebels have won a battle at Stoney Sept._

_It seems that the Targaryens have allies who are not interested in helping them win or at least to allow Aerys to win. I'm beginning to think that the Rebels might win this war with the way this is going, not that I care much, any outcome is good._

_It concerns me, however, that you are by Aerys' side and therefore on a position, you should not be with the current development of things. So for this reason, I propose you a way out, for you to be safe and return to your proper place as my heir, what you have to do is give me the word and it shall be done._

_Spare not too much time in making your decision for I believe the next battle may decide the new order of Westeros, and we must stay on top no matter what happens._

_Burn this letter as soon as you have read its content._

_Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport_

* * *

His father was offering him a way out…to be the man he always wanted Jaime to be but…_Remember what a knight stands for._ Jaime stood a while glancing the letter before he crumpled it and placed it on a nearby torch, to burn and erase it from existence. _If I leave I will be safe, but I will forever live with half a million deaths in my conscience. Remember what a knight stands for._

**Kevan Lannister IV**

Casterly Rock, Westerlands, Year 283 AC

Tywin was calmly reading a book. Kevan and his siblings, however, were waiting for him to speak, as always…Finally, Tywin stopped reading whatever book he had been reading, closed it, and glanced at them all. "It seems we have got some interesting developments in the current war."

"The Rebels haven't lost a battle, until now." Gerion elaborated, catching his brother's thoughts. "Only a small setback at Ashford. I think it's an interesting achievement to speak of."

"It seems the Targaryens are losing a war they were not supposed to. This gives us the only conclusion that the dragon's time may have expired."

"It's funny really," Tygett remarked with a smirk. "It the end the Targaryens didn't kill themselves as some said they would."

"I think it depends on the perspective, brother." Genna cut in. "Aerys and Rhaegar have been at odds with each other for a very long time and I believe it was their lack of trust that got them into this mess and will end them."

"You do have a point there sister." Tygett agreed.

"Regardless if they kill each other or not it's irrelevant now." Tywin continued. "Pycelle informed me that the King called for Rhaegar to come and help."

"And do you believe it?" Gerion inquired. "Doesn't seem like Aerys to let go so easily of anything."

"And he will not," Tywin stated. "But it does show that he is getting desperate. The Rebels have shown that they are a force to be reckoned with, and only now did he see it that way. A rebellion must be put down as soon as it begins before it can gain momentum. Bloodraven did so during most of the Blackfyre Rebellions and with success."

It was no novelty that the Hands that Aerys chose after Tywin's resignation were poor at their jobs. Merryweather was half decent during peacetime but inept at wartime as he allowed the momentum to build, the Loyalist Valemen received no support from the Crown and both Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon managed to return to their seats and raise the banners, again with little involvement from the Crown. Then the latter went to win a battle at Summerhall and leave a battle at Ashford inconclusive. Certainly, it was not only Merryweather's fault, Kevan was more than sure that Aerys played a role in that as well.

And the same King had found fit to nominate Connington as Hand next…perhaps looking for a warrior with the caliber of Robert Baratheon…a weird choice nonetheless because the animosity between King and Prince was more than known and Connington was a supporter of Rhaegar, not Aerys…

Kevan still remembered the day in which they received news of Connington's ascension…Tywin had proclaimed it was too soon and that the Lord of Griffin's Roost was too young, bold, and eager for glory. Well, it seemed his brother was once again right…

"It's not our fight anyway." Gerion dismissed in a provocative tone. "We are just watching…or are we to finally make a move?"

"If Rhaegar joins Aerys, then we might have a revival of the Crown," Tywin explained. "Even if the rumors of the abduction are true, the Targaryen Loyalists still prefer him over Aerys. He might be able to make the Reach and Dorne take full commitment in the war and he might also be able to overthrow his father which would strengthen the Crown. However, he must prove his worth in battle just as the Rebels have been doing, otherwise many will not see him as anything but a rapist."

Tywin's speech made Kevan understand that he was still unsure of who to join. He certainly had a soft spot for the Rebels but being pragmatic as he was, he had to make concessions and perhaps even support the Crown if it meant furthering House Lannister's interests. Surely Aerys has already seen that Tywin is the man he needs to end the Rebellion, even he isn't that foolish as to not see it.

"It will be hard for him to win though," Gerion added. "Our men by the border speak of a Rebel army of sixty thousand men. If the Reach and Dorne don't commit to the war, then the next couple of months will be the last months of House Targaryen."

"Not to mention, Steffon's son is a walking war machine," Tygett added. "In four battles he has some thirty kills if the rumors are true, these include trained knights in them."

"And then there are the cautious Jon Arryn and Brynden Tully." Kevan joined in the conversation. He did have some admiration for the two men in question. "They are both cunning and resourceful and we all saw what they can do in the War of the Ninepenny Kings."

"What about the Stark boy?" Genna inquired curiously. "We do not know much about him, except that he is Lord Rickard's son, was taught by Jon Arryn, and is a friend to Robert Baratheon."

"They say he slew a few Loyalists at Stoney Sept but other than that we do not know him." Tygett elaborated. "He could be a brilliant fighter or an average one."

"We hardly know anything about the Northerners." Concluded Genna with a concerned face. "They hardly come south and when they do, they cause havoc, like in the Dance."

"They had archers at Lakeshore to back them off." Gerion scoffed remembering the Battle by the Lakeshore. "No knight likes to fight archers."

"As far as I remember the Northmen were charging the Westerlands' army in that specific battle." Genna countered. "Not shooting arrows."

"Not before the Riverlands' archers dwindled our numbers." Gerion countered.

"ENOUGH!" Tywin shouted, putting his bickering siblings in line. "We are here to discuss our current situation, not to talk about a battle than happen a century ago."

"Sorry…" Genna said meekly.

"Now to answer Gerion's question." Tywin began. "We will raise our cavalry, we shall exercise them and we shall have them ready for action at any given moment." His brother then began eyeing each of them before continuing. "I'm quite sure the next battle will decide our allegiance and who wins the war."

"I have seen that you are biased toward the Rebels." Tygett proclaimed. "But if the Targaryens win this said battle? Will you support them?"

"I will," Tywin confessed, proving Kevan's earlier thoughts.

"I will put my money on the Rebels," Gerion commented. "They seem to have more experienced commanders together with young blood committed to fighting. I do think it's a dangerous combination."

"Ever since the Targaryens lost their dragons, they have lost their place," Tywin plainly stated. "It's only a matter of time before they fall and a new age will begin after this war, an age where we stand proud as we have done for eight thousand years be it with dragons or someone else."

Tywin was always the shadow that ruled Westeros in most of Aerys' reign, though no one could say that Tywin did ill for the realm because he did not. It was Aerys who ended a golden age for Westeros and brought this war, Aerys, and his greed and mad love for Joanna. Poor woman…even dead she suffers…

"I do wish to make a question Tywin," Gerion announced. "Wasn't Pycelle supposed to tell Jaime of your intent of taking him away from King's Landing, away from his vows? What came of that?"

"I have yet to receive word from my son." Tywin plainly informed. "But I believe I shall have my answer very soon."

"You are not leaving Jaime to his luck will you Tywin, even if he somehow does not answer?" Genna asked with a concerned look. "He…"

"He is safe." Tywin cut in. "No harm shall come to him, he will take his place as my heir soon."

"And if he does not wish to be your heir?" Gerion asked. "Jaime confided many times that he did not wish to rule."

"I appreciate your concern, Gerion but Jaime will see the light," Tywin assured them. "Now I believe we have discussed everything needed to be discussed, you are all dismissed."

They all stood up, nodded to their older brother, and left Tywin to his things. Once they were outside Genna had a fit. "When will he understand that he also has Tyrion and that now it is him who is the heir?"

"Never." Gerion plainly stated. "He will never admit it because Tyrion is a dwarf. A shame for Tywin who cares so much about the family legacy."

"What will people say when an ugly looking dwarf becomes Lord Paramount of the Westerlands?" Tygett asked. "I have nothing against my nephew at all but…it does hurt the Lannister image, especially the one that Tywin is desperately trying to pass on."

"I see Tyrion developing into a smart young man…" Genna said with a saddened face. "He is as bright as Tywin and Joanna were at his age…it pains me…"

"And he is funny lad too." Added Tygett.

"My! Am I hearing the word fun come out of the second most serious brother I have?" Gerion pushed forward.

"I laugh often." Tygett countered. "Just not with your japes, because they are stupid."

"What about you Kevan?" Genna asked of him. "What do you think about Tyrion?"

"I think he is smart as you say," Kevan admitted as he recalled his nephew reading books from a very young age and doing excessively well in his lessons. "I think he would have been Tywin's perfect heir had he been normal looking. Though I have to admit that Tywin does go a bit too far with the boy sometimes."

"Joanna loved the boy, she said so in her last breath," Genna explained as she remembered what went on that day. "I was there when she departed from this world and I heard it all. She begged me to take care of her son but…"

"He still thinks that Aerys might have fathered Tyrion instead," Tygett said with a very serious expression. "She did try to get rid of him but Aerys wasn't a quitter and then there was that time they went to King's Landing where she was almost raped or so she claimed…Close to the time that Tyrion should have been conceived..."

"I think it's on offense to Joanna's memory what Tywin is doing!" Genna insisted. "Joanna who loved Tywin and was true to him ever since they married. She was frightened once Aerys tried to rape her hence why she did not seek Tywin too much during that time. It takes time for a woman to recover confidence after such atrocious acts."

"And it's easier to blame someone else rather than yourself," Kevan concluded much to his siblings' amazement. "We should go on with our lives. I suppose the Westerlands will not remain in peace for long and I wish to see my wife and son." He was still so proud that the birth went smoothly and the Gods blessed him and Dorna with a strong and healthy son with Lannister looks. They named him Lancel after the many great Kings of the Rock with that name, hoping he would one day bring glory to House Lannister.

"I'm excited!" Gerion said with a cocky smirk. "This will be my very first war!"

"War is no joke, Gerion." Tygett scoffed. "You can die pretty easily and quickly."

"I know, I know but it doesn't change the way I feel!"

"Just do not get yourself killed, stupid," Genna said bitterly. "Knowing you…"

"I won't die, Genna darling," Gerion assured. "Who else will be dumb enough to try and make Tywin laugh if I wasn't around?"

"Someone who thinks he is funny but isn't." Tygett concluded.

"Exactly." Gerion agreed.

With Genna scoffing and Tygett finally laughing with one of Gerion's jokes, they separated into each one's duties.

* * *

**Thank you for the views as always:**

**RedRat8: Robert here is not depressed by Lyanna's death, later on when he was King he not will do anything but submit to his vices and flaws, such as drinking and whoring around. I'm glad you enjoy his portrayal here.**

**Radomir's Renegades: I think it's worse with Sansa, she was very young and innocent of her father's treason, not that she is a nice human being because she was not and likely never will be in the books, considering who she learned with: Cersei and Littlefinger. And Brandon is not being beaten by the Kingsguard, they are not there, only Jaime is and he is not doing any beating.**

**Ramsay already exists, Joffrey does not but doesn't mean he or someone like him will not exist at all...If you read the original draft...you know about Gendry...And that is a very interesting description of Renly's POV regarding the siege.**

**No one said the Tullys aren't marrying in the Reach...**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe. Giving it my all to finish the rewriting this month.**


	54. A Girl's Bad Dreams

++x++

**Jon Arryn VII**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

Jon watched his nephew and his wife from one of the balconies of the Great Keep of Riverrun. The two young lovers were certainly enjoying Ned's idea to return to her childhood home and maybe he would be an uncle of a young Arryn very soon if he made it alive from the war. He had to admit that young Lysa Tully was a pretty woman and perhaps in another life, he would have been her husband but he was glad that the poor girl got better than his old tired self. He had two beautiful wives during his younger years and now it was time for Elbert to have a go at it, hopefully without the heartbreaks that Jon endured when his dear wives died.

"She looks much brighter now." Confessed Ser Brynden with a smile as he joined Jon in the balcony, their meeting was to start soon, only Ned and Robert were missing. "She…had a rough time a few moons ago."

"They both look happy and that is good." Jon added with his own smile.

"It seems it's only me who is not married yet." Said Robert as he drank another cup of wine as both he and Ned entered the Great Hall. "Ned's married, Elbert's married…"

"Your time will come, Robert." Ned assured his friend.

"That brings me to it, have gotten news from your wife Ned?" Jon asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I have not…" Ned confessed with a saddened face, Jon could see he was troubled by it. "I'm worried about her but she is at Winterfell and there is no safer place for her."

"My Lords, shall we begin the meeting?" Called Ser Brynden. "For as much as I like to see my niece be happy, we can't lose much time here."

"Aye," Robert replied and both Ned and Jon nodded in affirmation as Ser Brynden led them to a huge map table. "How many men do we have ready to fight?"

"From my accounts, we have some twenty-two thousand Northerners, seventeen thousand Valemen, eleven thousand Stormlanders, and eight thousand Rivermen," Jon said. "In total, we should have…close to sixty thousand men which is a very solid number."

"I thought I left Storm's End with some twenty thousand men at my back!" Robert barked indignantly. "I know I have suffered casualties but not almost ten thousand!"

"It's likely that they deserted." Ser Brynden said and Jon agreed. "Either they fled back home or they switched sides, after all, My Lord was on the run after Ashford."

"The Others take them cowards!" Robert barked once more.

"They are smallfolk Robert, they are not men-at-arms trained to fight as we have been," Ned explained. "They would much rather be with their families and not fighting for some lords' nonsense."

"Some lords' nonsense?" Robert questioned aghast. "Ned, the mad cunt called for our bloody heads!"

"I know but it doesn't mean it's right for them." Ned insisted. "All they want is to survive another day."

"Once I'm done with this war, I will knight every man that remained by my side be it highborn or commonborn." Robert proclaimed. "That way the others will see what they missed by running away."

"Enough bickering you two," Jon commanded as he observed the map. "We have a war to plan, Ser Brynden please explain the situation."

"Right now we control near all of the west side of the Riverlands while the Crown controls the southeast and the border with the Crownlands."

"Their hold goes even further than the Trident correct?" Robert asked.

"Correct." Ser Brynden nodded. "The border with the Reach is still half contested between both forces but it seems that the Reachmen haven't made a move over there yet. The Westerlands are quiet still."

"I suggest dividing our army into two." Ned began. "A smaller one with some fifteen thousand men and a bigger one with the rest."

"What for?" Asked Robert. "What if the Reachmen come? We will only be able to repel them with a full army."

"Lord Tyrell is besieging Storm's End with more than fifty thousand men if our reports are to be trusted," Jon said. "I doubt he will be coming any time soon."

"More than fifty thousand men?" Robert interjected surprised. "That is ridiculous! Are they fools?"

"I would say they are only doing the minimums so that no one can say they didn't do anything," Jon elaborated. "Same with the Dornish. If they were fully committed, we wouldn't be watching this map right now I'm afraid."

"So these guys don't want the Targaryen to rule anymore?" Robert asked with a smirk forming upon his lips. "Well…I doubt Stannis will let them have it their way…I think he would die from starvation rather than surrender the castle. Though…I would rather not have him dead…my parents, praise their souls, would hate me for it…"

"I wouldn't say they don't wish the Targaryens to rule." Ser Brynden countered. "They don't want Aerys, that's plain and simple. With Rhaegar…I'm not sure…but his kids are another thing altogether. They are young, can be manipulated, and are half Dornish."

"Still we can take advantage of this lack of commitment, My Lords. One man is misfortune is another's fortune." Jon admitted. "Ned go on with your idea."

"The smaller army would move in to take hold of the western shores of the God's Eye while the bigger one would take the northern bank of the Trident," Ned explained while moving some pieces on the map. "Then the two armies would attack Harrenhal together, cutting out the biggest supporter of House Targaryen in the Riverlands." The Northerner pointed towards Harrenhal. "Then we would just need an attack on the eastern shores of the Gods' Eye to get to the border and have full control of the Riverlands." His former ward placed the pieces right next to King's Landing. "King's Landing would be less than a week of riding from our position and hopefully with this, we could bring those houses to our cause as our men suggested. It shouldn't be too hard to counter-attack an opposing army either."

"That would indeed reduce a threat to the western border of the Vale," Jon said while cupping his chin and glancing the map. "And if the Freys join in the North gets free access into the Riverlands in case we somehow need to bring more men."

"The plan sounds safe as long we can work it out before the Crown can send in reinforcements and threaten at least the smaller army's movement." Ser Brynden noted. "But I don't see where the Crown is going to fetch those reinforcements if the Reach and Dorne don't commit more."

"Robert?" Asked Ned.

"As long as I can smash some Targaryen cunts I'm happy with any plan you come up with," Robert said laughing. "Let's take down these bastards!"

"Then it's settled, warn your men," Jon commanded. "We are moving." Now it's time to ruin the next couple of the Vale…well…they still have the night…

**Elia Martell VI**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Elia wasn't able to sleep properly ever since she was forced to see Brandon Stark being whipped and tortured while her father-in-law laughed with a cackling tone from the Seven Hells and glanced her and her children as if they were to be the next ones in the line…

She was growing increasingly concerned for her and her children's lives…it seemed that the Rebels winning was, in fact, the best option she had right now…considering everything that was going on…_Your enemy is in fact your friend…I pray the Seven and Mother Rhoyne for my children's safety…they deserve a happy life…_

Suddenly she watched the door from her room open and she feared the worst, she picked a dagger she held in her bedside table embracing herself for a fight if need be…she wasn't much a fighter but she could delay them a bit…enough for some guards to…"

"Mommy?"

A sense of relief ran through the entirety of her body, it was just her daughter. "Rhaenys?" she asked surprised while hiding the dagger. "What are you doing here love?"

"I had a bad dream mommy..." she said with tears in her eyes. "A scary dream..." A nightmare…Elia sometimes had some too…some of which were enough for tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Come here sweetling," she called as she gently slapped the mattress. "Lay with mommy."

"Okay…" Her daughter jumped onto the bed that Elia shared with Rhaegar when not pregnant though ever since she had Aegon she had slept alone in it.

Once she had covered her daughter with the sheets she began playing with her silver-blonde locks in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. "Now tell mommy what you dreamt about."

"It was scary, I saw you, me and Aegon and then a big bad lion roared and then a huge bad dog and a weird bug came chasing us…we ran but they were faster and were going to do us bad but then I saw two shadows attack them baddies but I could not see them well because I woke up…I was in fear mommy…"

"Oh Rhaenys those bad things will not harm you, love," she assured her daughter though she wondered if this all was because of the constant atrocities her baby daughter had to watch when her stupid grandfather saw fit to execute or torture people…_It can't continue like this…_ "I tell you what, why don't you sleep here with mommy? That way if any of us gets a bad dream, the other is right there to give us comfort." _I must do something…_

"Can I?" Little Rhaenys said beaming.

"Of course you can, sweetling," Elia assured while patting the tanned cheeks of her baby girl. "Whenever you have a bad dream, mommy will be here for you."

"Okay."

"Now sleep well, my love." Elia pressed her lips onto her daughter's forehead.

"I will…" It did not take much for Rhaenys to fall asleep comfortably. Hopefully, she would not have another nightmare this time around…

Nevertheless, Elia wondered if her daughter had that weird ability of the Valyrians…the dragon dreams…if it was like so…then that nightmare may be something that could happen in the future…she and her children could be in danger and yet Rhaenys said they were saved by two shadows…_I should not rely on those two shadows if any harm befalls on me or my children, I'm from the blood of Nymeria, I can protect them._

Elia fell asleep not long after, after all, she was so very tired and needed some sleep but her worries lingered in her head still…

**Ashara Dayne XXI**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

One could already see that it was spring in the North. It still snowed heavily and Ashara had been warned that in the North even in summer it was common to have snow but at least the blizzards had ended and some green was appearing here and there.

The women had gone to the fields to start planting the crops but without the men, productivity would be at half. Lady Alysanne Locke, the wife of Lord Manderly managed to secure a decent deal with Braavos to obtain extra food supplies for affordable prices, and thus the first shipments were being sent all over the North, including Winterfell and Winter Town.

Speaking of Winter Town, Ashara was quite amazed by it. It was quite big during wintertime with a seemingly dynamic market but from what Jonelle told her, it only lasted during the colder seasons because during spring most inhabitants would leave the town to work on the lands, and in summer only a few thousand remained. Thus she began wondering if there was a way to keep the town's commercial dynamics during the warmer years…

In fact, Ashara had been thinking about the widest variety of things that could potentially improve the North like building new roads and increasing the working population…She also found some notebooks from her deceased father-in-law that contained projects that he and his late wife intended to implement which were actually along the lines of what Ashara was thinking.

She was surprised to learn that Lord Rickard had been building a port town from a small fishing village on the western coast of the North, from lands he bought from Houses Ryswell and Holt for an exorbitant amount of money. It was located at the mouth of the River Twilight which after consulting a map, she found it to be the westernmost river of the North with quite the number of tributary rivers and a cute name.

Apparently, this harbor would be given to Ned once he married and it would be used to restore the Northern fleet in the Sunset Sea, to promote trade with the Westerlands and the Reach and intercept any Ironborn attacks that could occur. Ashara did not believe that her husband or his siblings knew of these plans that their father had, after all, these were hidden in his personal belongings and Ned always complained of having nothing to give her.

But forgetting these plans that would need all the Starks' approval, she was heavy with child…Her belly was large and her breasts were…way too big…She never cursed her bosom this much, simply wearing clothes hurt and those clothes didn't even fit her anymore…Moving was progressively getting difficult, simple tasks that she did without any problem were now becoming colossal achievements in their own. Much to her joy, the morning puking was long gone although the sickness persisted, fortunately, nothing too bad. And worse of all, she always had mood swings and begged for the weirdest dishes imaginable like Myrish lampreys or Tumbleton pheasants…only on a few occasions could her weird wishes be fulfilled and that left her moody.

Her child's birth was something that somehow both excited and frightened her…Her mother had died whilst giving birth and so did Ned's mother and the famous Lady Joanna Lannister died too not to mention Elia who almost died twice. Ashara hoped the Old Gods which she embraced upon marrying would favor her and allow her to live and see her child grow…or children…while she and Ned got old together…

"Ashara." Said sweet and kind Sharley as she entered the Great Hall prompting Ashara to smile upon seeing her. The company of Sharley and Jonelle had been a very big help in enduring her pregnancy and the many problems she had to face while Ned was away. "You have quite a few letters today."

"Do I?" she asked a bit surprised, though she should not be, considering her schemes in King's Landing…schemes that were being so hard to make work…

"They came from those messengers you constantly send to White Harbor." Explained Sharley. _Oh Gods…please don't let it be ill news…_

"Do let me see them, please." she asked as she extended her sweaty hand. Sharley gave her two letters, one with the E from Elia of course and one that surprised her for it came from Starfall…she decided to open Elia's first since she had more pressing concerns at King's Landing than at Starfall.

* * *

_Ash,_

_I bring ill news, it seems the King is much too worried about the Rebels' victory at Stoney Sept…he seems to be getting more paranoid by each passing day and now has seen fit to beat your brother-in-law. Recently he has also decided to whip him more than a hundred times while the poor peasants watched…it was such a horrible sight…_

_Brandon Stark still managed to remain silent just as his father did when he was burned, something that haunts my memories still…I don't know what those Starks are made of and no else does in fact…I think I might have screamed more than them…_

_Oh, my friend, I fear for the worst now…I think Aerys may be thinking of getting rid of me and my children very soon…only the compliance of Dorne seems to prevent him from doing anything but who knows for how long that will last…Therefore, I think I may have to give you a hand with your schemes for Brandon Stark may be the only chance for me to save my children…Aerys will soon send the remaining Kingsguards into battle and perhaps it will be the best chance we have…_

_I hope you can provide me with more information about your plans…as I fear for my and my children's lives._

_Your friend,_

_Elia Nymeros Martell_

* * *

She was happy to know of the Rebels victory at Stoney Sept and how frightened Aerys had gotten but at the same time she was worried for Brandon…she feared he would be so injured that dying would be a mercy…and then Elia's last words of fearing for her and her children's life hurt her weakened heart a lot…_Perhaps Elia is right and confiding everything with her and let her do the deed is the best option we have…_

After glancing the Stark banners on the walls, hoping some brilliant idea would come, she decided to read that mysterious letter from her childhood home…hoping it wasn't anything bad…

* * *

_Ashara, _

_It's your brother Arron who is writing, I miss you dearly but I will go straight to business. I'm writing on the behalf of Arthur who came to Starfall a while ago with Prince Rhaegar, Ser Oswell Whent, and Lady Lyanna Stark. I hope this letter can give you some clarity about what really happen…_

_First, Arthur spoke of the King finding out that Lyanna Stark was the Knight of the…forgive me as I fail to remember whatever name he said but I assume you know what I'm speaking of…you always do._

_Aerys then decided to have her brought to face the King's Justice and so Prince Rhaegar and Arthur, fearing for the girl's life, went to save her, which they succeeded but not without being pursued by the Gold Cloaks. They managed to evade said enemies by outrunning them and hiding at Summerhall for some time. It was at this time that the ill rumors began spreading but they were too late to save Lord Stark and his son._

_They decided to ride south, to here, so the Prince could muster an army to depose his father and stop the war and while they were coming south they made a stop at a tower that once belonged to the Vulture King, the one to which we used to ride when children and where Arthur and I hoped to spook you…_

_It seemed to have some very strong Dornish wine that got Lady Lyanna heavily drunk once and apparently the Prince was as well. This…led to…them sleeping with each other…Lady Lyanna recognized her mistake and hoped to stop but it seemed Prince Rhaegar had other thoughts on the matter, a prophecy of sorts, and got her with child according to other prophecies he heard and the girl's ever-growing belly…_

_Since the Prince intends to ride to King's Landing in hopes of deposing his father, Arthur and I have been conspiring to smuggle Lyanna Stark to her home at Winterfell so she can hopefully find some happiness and give birth in a place that…we hope will cheer her up a little…Rhaegar claims she will give birth to a girl…a Visenya…and thus he intends to claim her as his and legitimize her but before all that, the child must come out of the womb…_

_I do not think this will make you rest at night, and for that, I'm deeply sorry dear sister but you deserved the truth…We hope to succeed so that your…husband has one less concern…we are on opposing sides but we are family still. We also hope to have your cooperation…write us soon._

_Your brother,_

_Arron Dayne_

* * *

Ashara stood up from the chair she was seated on and was going to call Benjen but she felt herself become numb and heavy after reading both letters and it seemed Sharley noticed it as well… "Ashara?" The Northerner asked worriedly. "Are you well? You seem pale…"

"I'm…I'm…" she felt herself lose conscience…she was fainting…

"ASHARA!" Screamed Sharley, agonized but Ashara remembered nothing else but failing to the ground.

When she woke up, she found herself in Ned's room, where she had taken lair ever since he left…to somehow feel closer to him…her head was still heavy. Sharley was there and so was Jonelle, seated next to Nan. They stood up and circled her.

"Ashara!" Jonelle exclaimed with a relieved smile. "Oh, you had us all worried…you fainted…"

"Truly! When I saw you fall I was so worried…" Sharley added while holding Ashara's sweaty hand.

"I'm better now." Ashara assured while tried to get up from the bed.

"Oh no, you will not child," Nan said. "You are staying where you are, you are heavily pregnant and work leaves you more stressed. It is bad for you and the child."

"But…"

"No buts, child." Nan insisted. "Jonelle will call Benjen so you can speak with him as I'm sure you wish, but you are not touching the accounts of Winterfell, nor inspect the storages nor to go say hello to every servant in this huge castle."

Nan was right but she had things to do…important things to do… "Fine…" she sighed in defeat seeing that no one would support her... "Jonelle, bring me Benjen and Sharley bring me those letters I read before I fainted."

"Certainly." Both Northerners nodded and exited the room.

"You are doing the right thing, child," Nan said with a half-toothless smile. "I'm sure sweet Ned would not like his wife and child to die from exhaustion."

"He would not." she agreed. "It's just I have so many things I need to see done quickly."

"We all do," Nan said with a smile. "You remind me of his mother, always insisting to keep working until she could not walk anymore…"

"Is that so?" Ashara loved when people said she resembled the Starks or the Northerners for it meant she was mixing in well.

"Yes. Lyarra Stark was a troublemaker ever since she was born in the Northern Mountains to her mother Arya Flint. She had the Wolf Blood in her veins and was a free spirited woman." Nan chuckled a little bit. "She even joined the Northern contingent that went to fight in the War of the Ninepenny Kings where she, disguised as Lyarren Snow and became the second-best Northerner warrior in that war."

Now that wasn't something one would hear often…seems Lyanna inherited far more from her mother than anyone in this family anticipated…at least the current generation of Starks… "And who was the best?"

"That would be Lord Rickard himself." Nan chuckled more. "The poor lad had a crush on his cousin before the war but once he returned from it he knelt before his father and begged him for his consent to marry her. That was the last marriage Lord Edwyle saw but I assure you he loved to hear the moans that came from the married couple's room…It reminds of another pair I heard recently with the help of my tired ears…"

Ashara blushed and Nan chuckled more. "I…"

"You know My Lady I knew of a story with House Dayne once but I don't seem to recall it well though…it pains me…" Nan confessed.

"It must have been how the first Dayne found Dawn," Ashara suggested. "It is well known."

"No, that one is too simple, My Lady." Nan dismissed. "It was a more complicated story…one with Essos involved…some faraway thing…"

"Essos?" Ashara asked confused. "I don't think there is a story with House Dayne and Essos tied…not that I remember at least…but I could be wrong too."

"I'm sure I might remember it someday." The old woman said. "Old age doesn't help you much…"

Benjen, Sharley, and Jonelle entered Ned's room just as Nan finished her speech. "You really wish for my brother to give me a good beating don't you?" Benjen asked with his devious smile. "Are you are alright?"

"I am," she assured. "But have a look at this letter." Ashara picked the letter in question from Sharley's hands and gave it to her brother-in-law who began reading. His jovial expression quickly switched into a serious aghast face which he turned towards her more than once.

"Seven fucking hells…" he said. "Lya…Oh Gods…"

"Did you receive news about Lady Lyanna?" Inquired Jonelle. "Is she well?"

"I did," Ashara admitted. "But I would prefer to have some time alone with Benjen if I could."

"Of course." The two Northern ladies said as they helped Old Nan leave the room as well.

"We have to warn Ned about this." Benjen said when they were alone.

"We must wait until the Rebels have won against Aerys." Ashara countered. "I do not know much about military affairs but I doubt it will do good to have the Rebels change their objective of defeating the Crown or worse, to fight each other for what Lyanna did."

"I can't let my brother be in the dark Ashara." Benjen insisted. "Ned deserves to know, he is the one fighting for her and Brandon."

She gave it a thought and it was true, Ned deserved to know but she feared conflicts amongst the Rebels, especially between Ned and Robert given the fact that Lyanna lost her maidenhead half willing and Ashara knew that not being a maiden was a big problem… "Perhaps if we send a rider to find Ned in the battlefield…" she suggested at last. "With a letter explaining what happened and for him to keep it quiet until they took care of Aerys…I'm not sure about what to do with Rhaegar though…"

"We worry about him later." Benjen decided for her. "Ned must know and given the time it would take for a rider to reach Ned, Ser Arthur will have more than enough opportunities to bring her home."

"Then let us go write it…" Ashara said as she tried to get up. "I must hurry and take Brandon out of King's Landing. Apparently, Aerys has decided to submit him into torture…"

Benjen prevented her from getting up. "I appreciate your help in everything, Ashara. If it wasn't for you, Gods know how Winterfell would have been but from now on, you stay here and rest."

"Not you too!" she hissed indignantly. "I must do what…"

"You must rest because you are heavily pregnant." Benjen chided her. "I will take care of everything and bring you the letters from King's Landing so you can do your thing, here."

She scoffed. "Meanie…"

"We all love you too," Benjen said with that devilish smile of his. "Now I will get Sharley and Jonelle to make you have some girl talk that I find too boring."

"Thank you Benjen, you are a sweetheart even if mean..." she cooed making Ned's brother blush. _Starks are so cute when they blush…I hope this child will be like them…a little blushing pup…_

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Tyrion seems to recall his younger uncles fondly and I'm pretty sure he would like Genna too so that led me to believe they were nice to him but not nice enough or rather humble enough to teach him things. He is also 10 years old so he is still a bit too young for some things, like his favorite hobby...**

** miguelgiuliano: Me alegra que te ha gustado la historia. Tengo planes de hacer con que algunas de las espadas ancestrales aparezcan en la Parte 2 y las seguientes, pero confieso que no tengo planes para que Ned o los Tully tengan sus propias espadas de acero valyriano. Ned tendrá otras cosas especiales…Cuanto a Jon, el existirá ainda en Parte 1 y ciertamente Ned tendrá un Jon, porque son demasiado similares para que no tenga un hijo como él...Infelizmente, no tengo ningún POV con los Martells para poder mostrar tal reunión. Lo siento. **

**Radomir's Renegades: Renly certainly seems to like parties and tourneys as much as Robert does. Stannis is without doubt the most responsible, diligent, and in my opinion more suitable to be King from all three, without a doubt. I don't think Robert would stop drinking if married Lyanna but I'm more than sure he would contain himself and would engage in activities such as hunting and fighting with Lyanna. I'm certainly biased but from everyone, she could have married (unless she could marry one of her brothers), Robert was the one who could give her what she wanted.**

**Samwell raised by Boltons? The poor man would go insane with Roose and Ramsay around him...I do get your reasoning but the Boltons seem too much...I haven't decided what to do with him as frankly, he is not on my priorities but if he goes to the Wall, you can be sure he is going to get skinny by some point as I never understood how he remained so fat with so little to eat at the Wall.**

**See I had a plan for Gerion in my original draft and may still go with it here, if I keep some things the same as I intend but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	55. The Sword Of The Morning

++x++

**Arthur Dayne VIII**

Starfall, Dorne, Year 283 AC

Arthur could feel the days getting hotter, this year seemed to be a spring year but Dorne's springs were hot. Oswell had been rather quiet during the time that they spent at Starfall and Arthur knew his sworn brother was conflicted with everything that went down. Lyanna Stark had isolated herself from everyone, refusing to come out of her room but also turning slightly more aggressive by each passing day, especially towards the guards.

Both Arthur and his brother Arron were counting the days for Rhaegar's impending departure to hopefully do the right thing for once and save the realm from his father's tyranny and the war he provoked. His Prince, because Arthur was conflicted about calling Rhaegar a friend, had amassed an army of two thousand men from Starfall and High Hermitage but he was hesitant in asking to gain command of the main Dornish contingent, for obvious reasons…

Speaking of Rhaegar he seemed to get more and more depressed by each passing day as if the guilt was slowly consuming him, as if he understood the mistake he had made…Yet despite it all, he seemed adamant on waiting for Lyanna's child, his Visenya…he heard some of the servants say that the Northerner's belly was noticeable already which meant that…some of those prophecies were true…which troubled Arthur.

Ever since Arron told him that Ashara married Eddard Stark, it got progressively harder to wait for the right time to smuggle Lyanna away. He knew Ashara was more than happy as a married woman since she married the man she loved but also frightened because her husband was fighting a war and there was a high chance that his dear sister could end up as a widow at such young age…And yet here they were…keeping a woman who was tied to them by family ties, locked so they would not ruin Rhaegar's image and reputation more than what it already was…a woman that could also have been their sisters…

It was too much, he had failed the Queen, he had failed Lyanna Stark and he had failed Elia…Elia who he still loved and was in the Mad King's clutches like her children and the Queen…Arthur was a knight sworn to help the weak, the innocent, and all women in need but he failed to keep these vows he treasured so much. _I'm not worthy of Dawn anymore…I'm not worthy of being the Sword in the Morning…_

Arthur had been practicing in the yard against his brother when some of the men-at-arms came by speaking of a boat appearing in the distance and rowing to the castle's shores, visitors were coming. "Perhaps Doran finally decided to send people here…" Arron suggested grimly. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not…"

Definitely not a good thing since they had a pregnant Lyanna Stark in the castle and no one could anticipate what the Martells could do, especially Oberyn…But they could perhaps turn it around in their favor… "I'm more inclined to it not being such a good thing…"

"You are probably right…" Arron admitted. "Let us see…"

Oswell and Rhaegar seemed to have learned of the news too and so they together with Arthur hid amongst the soldiers while Arron prepared to meet the visitor that was coming from the village.

"Do you think it's the Dornish?" Asked Oswell impatiently.

"Could be…"

As the boat got closer, everyone could see the white armor of the visitor shining with the bright sun's rays. _Ser Gerold Hightower…how did he got here?_ The Lord Commander got off the boat and introduced himself. "Lord Commander Gerold Hightower comes to Starfall on behalf of His Grace King Aerys the Second."

"Starfall welcomes you, Ser Gerold." Arron proclaimed as he extended his hand.

Ser Gerold nodded and shook Arron's hand before he looked around and quickly found the three of them thanks to Rhaegar's hair color. The Lord Commander walked towards Rhaegar and knelt in front of him. "My Prince, I'm here to bring you back to King's Landing. The King and the Crown are in need of your help."

"Ser Gerold…how did you know we were here?" Rhaegar questioned unsurely. All of them had the same question in mind Arthur was sure.

"I do not believe I need to give much explanation, My Prince." The Lord Commander dismissed. "A certain…spider has its webs spread by…a large area…" The three of them gulped some air after the mentions of the Spider…_If the Spider knew their whereabouts…why in the Seven Hells did he not say a word to the King?_ Arthur remembered that Ashara said he was helping them but…

"Who else knows?" Rhaegar asked as he motioned for the Lord Commander to stand up.

"I believe it's only me My Prince. The Lyseni only approached me when I was ready to go on wild goose chase by the King's orders." Ser Gerold explained. "Though by the looks of it…it seems I'm just one of a few hundred…"

"I was…preparing to march north…" Rhaegar confessed. "With an army."

"The rest of the Kingsguard are reforming Lord Connington's defeated army." So the Rebels defeated Jon? That meant they were seriously underestimated… "Everyone including the King believe that they a bigger threat than Daemon the First Blackfyre, hence why he reluctantly agreed to call My Prince."

"So Jon Connington failed?" Oswell asked surprised.

"Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur it's good to see you both still alive and well…" The Lord Commander said with a disappointed look, likely because he had not expected for the two of them to be culprits according to some versions of Rhaegar's supposed deeds. "And yes, they defeated Lord Connington at Stoney Sept because the Northerners, the Valemen, and the rebellious Rivermen caught him and his army by surprise while he searched for Lord Baratheon in the town. Because of his failure, the King stripped him of his lands and titles."

"These Rebels are indeed a big threat if they defeated Jon and made the King call Rhaegar…" Oswell said. "Poor Jon…"

"Who is the Hand now?" Rhaegar asked.

"Lord Chelsted, My Prince."

"One of Aerys' old supporters?" Arron asked as he rolled his eyes before dismissing the troops so they could…address more secret concerns. "Well…at least it was to be expected…"

"The King has also requested more troops from Dorne and the Reach to reinforce his army though I know not if he got them or not." Ser Gerold continued explaining. "As I said, My Prince was called and I can assure you that the King will forget your misdeeds for this is a time of need for House Targaryen."

"I doubt My Royal Sire expected you to find me, Lord Commander." Rhaegar began. "But this seems like a proper time to fix things and cement my cause. So I shall go with haste."

"If we ride today, we might reach King's Landing in less than a month." Oswell pointed out. "We should send Lyanna to…"

"Lyanna stays here just like all of you." Rhaegar dismissed. "I will not risk the baby. And until I fix things in the capital, you two will likely suffer the consequences of abandoning your vows which I cannot allow. I will need good friends and advisors once I take the throne."

"You can't tell us to stay here and guard the girl!" Oswell barked indignantly. "We must fight in the war as well, it's our job as knights of the Kingsguard even if we abandoned some of our vows!"

"Let him go alone then," Arthur said bitterly but inside he was liking this far more than he should. Now it seemed he and his brother had the best opportunity to begin their plan. "It's his choice…if he doesn't want our help so be it."

"But…" Oswell tried to say something for he was in disbelief with Arthur's words but he could no say a word by the looks of it…

"It will be done, My Prince." Ser Gerold concluded, fully stopping Oswell's protests. Ser Gerold was better trained than the rest of them at taking orders he did not wish to fulfill. "We will honor your command."

"Thank you, Ser Gerold."

Rhaegar left when the next dawn came commanding the two thousand men Arron had provided him with. While Arron went on to explain what would happen to Clara, Arthur began wondering how to best approach the Northerner girl.

**Lyanna Stark XII**

Starfall, Dorne, Year 283 AC

Lyanna hated it all. The Dornish heat, the puking, the sweat, being pregnant, the guards who kept her almost a prisoner, the stupid Kingsguard knights which she foolishly trusted, the fucking Prince who left her pregnant…she never liked the stupid songs but now she hated them more than anything. How could one believe in such bullshit about knights and beautiful and kind Princes? They were hypocrites and cunts.

The child in her womb was her major concern…Lyanna did not want it but the baby had taken no part in the parents' foolishness…Was it right to hate a child because of the way it was conceived? Lyanna wondered if besides being a whore she was also a bad human being…

She remembered that time where one of the whores of the Cold Leg, Winter Town's brothel, explained her about pregnancies or at least what she had learned from other whores before her. Eli was her name, she had gorgeous red hair, blue eyes, shapely breasts, quite the large…behind…and freckles, lots of freckles in her pretty face, cleavage, and other places that Lyanna dared not to watch. Eli had taught her so much and she was so nice and patient too…Lyanna's heart broke when she learned of her friend's death in labor…Eli had a baby girl which the other whores began raising but perhaps Lyanna could do more for her late friend's child if she ever makes it out of this captivity and life of lies.

Nevertheless, Eli's tales about morning sickness, puking, never-ending sweatiness, stomach pains, and difficulty to move and in the later months to just stand up, were slowly but surely proving themselves to be right, which in turn scared Lyanna because she did not want to be stuck at a bed…

Still thinking about Eli and Winter Town was leaving her homesick…she began weeping once again…Lyanna did not wish to be at Starfall, she wanted to see her family again, her family that was crumbling apart…father dead…Bran a prisoner…Ned fighting a war…and Ben being the Stark of Winterfell…what was to become of them now?

She approached the window of her room, it was large, large enough for someone to exit through it but at a very high altitude to survive the fall, and she watched the moon, high on the night sky with the stars as her companions. It was yet another night in which Lyanna would struggle to sleep…how could a person sleep properly when knowing that her family was ending? How could someone sleep when she knew she was with child? A child she did not want to have?

After some time of observing the moon, Lyanna heard footsteps in the hallway. _Who could it be at this hour? _"Ser Arthur?" One of the guards outside said and she wondered what the man could possibly want from her at this hour.

"I wish to have a word, with Lady Arya…" Lyanna heard the Kingsguard knight say. "You two can have a small break, you deserve it."

"Of course Milord."

A knock on the door soon followed. "Lyanna, may I come in? I have something important to speak with you." Ser Arthur said from outside her room.

She left her observation point and walked shyly towards the door, unsure of what he could want. "What do you wish?" she asked defensively as she opened the door.

He entered her room because she allowed it and glanced at her for a bit, trying to see something but finally he spoke. "My brother and I intend on sending you back to the North."

The words seemed to make her poor heart stop for a second…she was more than confused now. "What?" she asked in a whisper's tone.

"It's what you heard Lyanna. I will escort you to White Harbor because if we went by land there would be a very high chance of us finding ourselves on a battlefield."

"But why will you do this? Didn't Rhaegar said I'm to…"

"Rhaegar left for the capital to fix things, so Rhaegar is not here to watch you anymore." Ser Arthur dismissed her concerns and she was so relieved to find out the Prince had left. "I'm a still a knight at the end of the day, I made vows to protect the weak, the innocent and the women and even if I made mistakes during my time as a Kingsguard, I believe there is still hope for redemption and bringing you home will be a good start."

Redemption…that was a heavy word for Lyanna now… "At least you still have an opportunity for redemption…I however am a different matter…after what I did…"

"There is life after a pregnancy you know?" he said with a warming smile. "Nothing is going to bring back your maidenhead or stop your pregnancy so you must learn to live with it. You are a strong woman Lyanna Stark, you do not need to remain like a beaten dog all your life, you made mistakes but who didn't? I certainly did."

That was true…she was a Stark of Winterfell, a direwolf from a family that endured thousands of years even before the dragons were around. She was no weakling and she couldn't let this misfortune turn her into a crybaby when she was never one to begin with. _Winter is Coming!_ "You are right Ser, I can't be something I'm not, and being a beaten dog is certainly not what I am."

"That is much better." The knight smiled. "I have something else to tell you. Unfortunately, the ship I spoke about will take almost a week to arrive, the harbor of Starfall is not Oldtown or King's Landing, therefore not many ships moor in it especially those going for the North. Arron told me there is one sailing for Braavos in the timeframe I just said, he will hire the crew to bring us both to White Harbor after their task at Braavos is done. That should give Winterfell the time they need to prepare for your arrival."

"Yes, my brother will appreciate it I'm sure." Lyanna admitted, anticipation was already coming to her…seems her prays were finally being answered…

"It's not just your brother we are talking about…" Ser Arthur said as he looked at the floor shyly…but with a smile…_What is the meaning of this?_

"I'm afraid I'm not following…" she confessed, confused with the Kingsguard's words.

"Your brother and my sister are…husband and wife now and thus we are technically from the same family now…" The knight said. "She is at Winterfell with your younger brother."

After a little while trying to absorb what she just heard, a big grin formed itself on Lyanna's tired face. _Dearest Ned is a married man…I'm so happy for him. _"That warms my heart…some joy in a sea of sorrow that my family is sailing in…" Lyanna admitted. "Your sister is a very lucky woman, Ned is going to be a wonderful husband."

"I know." Ser Arthur nodded. "Even if I swore I would carve me some wolf pelted shoes from your brother's furs…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a wary look.

"Nothing...just some of my…personal childish fits…" The two of them began laughing for some time…it had been a while since she was this happy and she couldn't wait to be back home.

Until she remembered something… "What about Rhaegar?" she asked as a concerned look replaced her joyous one. "What will happen when he learns that I left Starfall?"

"Nothing." Said the Kingsguard knight in a plain tone. "Rhaegar still has a high chance of dying. War is not a game and people die in it all the time as I'm sure you know. He will want the child if he lives but it must first the child must come to the world right? You giving birth here or at Winterfell is irrelevant for him I'm sure."

"And if he wants me for something else?"

"In the North, you will be much safer than here that much I can assure you." Ser Arthur plainly stated and she had to agree with him on the matter, the North was very hard to invade."

"And Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold? Will they follow us?" she asked.

"My brother is working on convincing them to support this scheme." Ser Arthur said. "Arron can be very persuasive at times, that much I can assure you."

"I can't wait to return home…" she confessed with tears forming on the corner of her eyes again.

"Now stop crying or I'm afraid I will have to return into calling you Lady Lyanna."

"No!" she quickly dismissed. "I'm a woman but not a lady!"

"Of course…now go and try and have some sleep." Ser Arthur commanded. "Tomorrow we shall speak more of it."

"Yes, you are right." she nodded. "Thank you so much, Ser Arthur, it seems I have misjudged you…but you are a nice person as they say you are."

He smiled a weak smile, nodded, and left. She returned to watch the moon for some more time and this time she felt much better but also impatient to return home. Still, she laid down on the comfortable bed and after almost an hour of trying, she fell asleep. Lyanna slept quite well for once but as soon as the morning came…she had to puke…again…

When she felt better, she noticed that the servants had brought her another clean gown, a white one with a conservative cut that did not display too much of her. Her breasts weren't the biggest but the pregnancy was making them swollen and larger. For the first time since she arrived at Starfall, she left her room and searched for the Great Hall, hoping to thank Ser Arron the same way she did last night to Ser Arthur. Instead, she found the Great Hall with only little Allyria, their younger sister, eating a loaf of bread. "Good morning Lady Lyanna." The girl said with a polite smile…she was definitely Ashara's sister…

"Good morning Allyria," Lyanna replied with her own smile. "Where is everyone?"

"My father is still sick in his room." The girl said and Lyanna was caught off guard for she had forgotten about the real Lord of Starfall's lack of health…she would have to go meet him soon if she was to guess…or not… "And my brothers were going to speak with the other knights of the Kingsguard before they were to eat."

"But where are they exactly?" Lyanna asked worriedly.

"Probably by the courtyard?" With haste, Lyanna ran towards the courtyard of the castle where she found a lot of people around it.

"Good morning Lyanna." Lady Clara politely said as she grabbed Lyanna's arm and brought her to her side much to Lyanna's dismay. "It's nice to finally see you outside your room."

"Are they going to fight?" Lyanna asked concerned as she glanced the knights' movements.

"I'm sure they will not." Lady Clara said. "Guest rights were exchanged and I'm sure they will sort this out without violence."

"Ser Arthur." Ser Gerold said with a commanding voice as he looked at his sworn brother and Ser Arron. "We have orders to obey, we cannot simply do what you want to do."

"I'm tired of following orders that go against my principles as a knight, Ser." Ser Arthur replied. "I'm tired of grief and hypocrisy."

"You knew what you were coming for when you swore your vows seven years ago and donned the cloak you carry on your back." Ser Gerold plainly said as he pointed to the white coat of the Kingsguard. "I did the same long before you."

"I swore my vows as a knight at thirteen, Ser Gerold." Ser Arthur retorted. "Long before I was a Kingsguard knight and a knight protects the weak, the needy, and the women and even though I failed the Queen and Princess Elia…I will not fail anymore."

"You are not…planning what I think you are Arthur?" Questioned an aghast Ser Oswell. "That's…"

"Treason?" The Dayne knight interrupted. "It is, but I will not have them suffer more. I'm the Sword in the Morning and I will do my job, The Dawn Arises."

Everyone winced when Ser Gerold took his sword out and swung it towards Ser Arthur who was already expecting it for he unsheathed Dawn at the same time, blocking the strong blow of his sworn brother. Dawn shined brightly as a star upon Ser Arthur's hands and while Lyanna's eyes were adjusting to the strong light emanating from the sword, she noticed that Ser Gerold got a cut in his shoulder from the defensive slash that Ser Arthur did.

"Ser Gerold may I remember you that we shared bread and salt." Ser Arron made it be known, definitely hoping to cut the tension. "Must we shed blood and stain our reputations and of our families?"

"We both know you can't defeat me Ser." Ser Arthur added. "Not the way you are now."

"I keep my vows and I swore to protect and obey the King." The older knight said. "I may not be what I was in my youth but you do badly on underestimating me."

"You are a good man Ser, an excellent swordsman and I would definitely get injured but you know I'm right." Ser Arthur assured as Dawn's light began blinding Lyanna's eyes… "I have no wish to kill you Ser, please surrender, you are knight sworn to defend the weak and it's not the first time you go against the King, do not be a hypocrite now of all times."

"I surrender." Said Ser Oswell as he threw down his sword, lifting his arms. "I'm done with all of this nonsense too. I'm a knight for fuck sake."

Ser Gerold kept his sword pointed at Ser Arthur for quite some time as he glanced at him with angry eyes…then he hummed with disdain and threw his sword to the ground as well, lifting his arms to show he surrendered. "Better make me a prisoner, Ser." Ser Gerold spoke to Ser Arron. "I will not forsake my vows, unlike my soiled sworn brothers."

"If it is your wish, Ser." Ser Arron stated as he made a gesture to his men. "Take him to his room and confine him there until further notice."

"Yes, Milord." The guards began escorting old Ser Gerold and Lyanna was not sure how to feel about everything that just happened.

"So you really wish to stain your honor against him?" Ser Oswell questioned.

"I wish to save the Queen, Elia, and their children from his clutches," Arthur explained. "With the least amount of blood spilled too."

"You would be a Kingslayer and an Oathbreaker." Oswell retorted.

"We both are Oathbreakers already." Ser Arthur dismissed. "And I do quite like the name Ser Arthur the Kingslayer, it does have a nice ring to it."

"Now you turn into a jester…" Ser Oswell scoffed. "Gods the world does turn interesting from time to time…"

"Now that we have resolved this matter we can go join Allyria before she eats all the toasts as Ashara does." Said Arron chuckled. "I confess I'm quite hungry…"

"You Daynes have something with toasts." Lady Clara said smiling.

"It's in the blood…" Ser Arron added as everyone laughed, including her. Lyanna felt the same way with lemon cakes…Ned was a lemon cake eater too…it was in the blood…

"There is something that still troubles me…now that you spoke of your sister…" Ser Oswell began. "What happened and where is Ashara?"

"At Winterfell." Lady Clara said, making Ser Oswell more confused than what he already was.

"Winterfell? Why is she at Winterfell?"

"Perhaps we can talk about it during breakfast, Oswell." Ser Arthur suggested. "What you will hear is better absorbed with a full stomach."

"Sure but before anything else…" Ser Oswell began as he knelt in front of Lyanna. "My apologies for keeping you in the dark regarding the war, your father's death, your brother's imprisonment, and for doing nothing after what happened in the tower. I should have been a better knight."

"Please Ser Oswell do get up for you are making me embarrassed." Lyanna scoffed embarrassed. "I forgive you and your sworn brother too. And Ser Gerold too…"

"Thank you, My…damn it…Lyanna…I mean…" The Rivermen hissed as he looked at the floor in shame.

"That's better. Lyanna sounds so much better than My Lady." she concluded as they made way to the Great Hall. _Soon I will be home._

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews as always:**

**RedRat8: I do have plans for him but you will have to wait for Part 2 to see them and it may not be immediately.**

** miguelgiuliano: No problem, it happens I can read, speak, and understand Castillian though I have some difficulty writing it. I would likely answer to any review that's not English though I would prefer English ones because I fear that I may commit some atrocity with other languages. Regarding Ned's weapons...they aren't meant to be swords but something else.**

**Silver566: Brandon will not be the King by the end of this updated version, the ending will be different. I have some plans for the North, Winterfell and the Harbor you will just have to wait a while more before I finish writing this.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Yes, Ashara's child is coming very soon. There are plenty of good actresses who I could see as Ashara but I model my version of Ashara on Katie McGrath on both looks and personality. There are some twists here that set the two apart but if you read it carefully while knowing this you can see the similarities.**

**For Lyanna's fate, you will need to keep reading. I'm not saying that Sam would become a skinny Sam but with the rations he eats, he is bound to lose a lot of weight and yet he remains so fat he is compared to a pig still. I can see Randyll and Roose understanding each other, yes.**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	56. The Prince Returns

++x++

**Eddard Stark XXI**

Outside of Castle Darry, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

So far Ned's plan was working as well as one could hope. The bulk of their army had taken the castles of House Shaney and House Roote, the respective families were made hostages and sent to Riverrun, where a garrison of five hundred men was stationed, so that they would comply with the Rebel cause.

Meanwhile, Ser Brynden, commanding the bulk of their cavalry took the castle from House Goodbrook and was assaulting House Ryger's lands according to the latest information brought by their messengers.

The infantry, commanded by Ned, Jon, and Robert was besieging Castle Darry which was proving far less compliant than the previous Houses. It was to be expected from one of the most fervent Loyalist families. "I hate sieges!" Robert barked angrily as he entered Ned's tent to talk. "They take so long and Darry is bloody cunt for refusing to see the inevitable, his defeat."

"We must be patient Robert." Ser Lester Morrigen who came after Robert insisted. "We are building the siege equipment already, they will not last long…"

"The Others take the siege equipment!" Robert continued ranting. "I'm tired of waiting!"

Ser Lester decided to leave his angry liege lord to his rantings and perhaps do something more productive than hearing Robert cursing at everything, something which Ned thought was a smart idea. "Lord Eddard." he politely nodded before leaving the tent.

"Why are you so angry Robert?" Ned questioned. "I know you are quick to anger but you have been insufferable these past few days. These are your most loyal men and you have been treating them rather badly don't you think?"

Robert glanced at him for a while and ended up sparing him a shy smile. "I don't know…perhaps it's the pain?"

"What pain?" Ned asked confused.

"The wounds I took in the previous battles…some of them are…a little nasty and they hurt…" His friend confessed.

"Have you seen a Maester?" Ned asked concerned of course, as infected wounds were very dangerous especially during wartime.

"I visited the new one at Riverrun, Luwin or whatever his bloody name was," Robert informed. "He did a good job, I tell you that, but as of lately it seems things are getting worse…"

"We have been in two castles with Maesters Robert, why didn't you go see them?"

"Who knows what those cunts will do when you are fighting against the Houses they work for!" Robert barked. "They can bloody well poison me! I only like to be attended by Maesters I know or at least my allies trust, not some cunts who were in my enemies' castles!"

Robert did have a point in his way of thinking but he could not stay in pain, not when they could at any time have to fight a Loyalist army or worse, when he even could die from an infection… "When we take Castle Darry, you will see it's Maester and me, Jon, Elbert and your men from the Stormlands will be watching his every moves to see if he poisons you or not, but you are having a Maester see to your wounds before you get some fever."

"Fine!" Robert barked bitterly.

"You can die if those wounds aren't kept in check, Robert." Ned insisted. "I'm doing this for your own sake."

"I already said I will do it!"

"There you both are!" Elbert said as he peeked his head inside the tent. "My uncle wants a word with you both…did I come in a bad time?"

"Let's go see what he wants," Robert said as he stood up from his chair and exited the tent. "Can't keep the old man waiting for long."

"Is he angry?" Elbert asked when they began following Robert.

"He is."

"Why?"

"I will tell you later." Said Ned. "Let's see what your uncle wants first."

Jon was inspecting the castle's defenses as the trebuchets and siege towers were being built, there were five trebuchets nearly ready but they would need more than that for an efficient assault. "What's the matter, Jon?" Robert asked when he got to the side of his former foster father.

"Robert, Ned." he acknowledged. "I was thinking that perhaps we could send a small force to capture the other two castles north of the Trident. We do not need forty-five thousand men to take this castle." Jon explained. "We will make everything faster if we spare some ten to fifteen thousand men to subdue those castles."

"That way we don't have to worry about these castles later…when we are done with the Darrys…" Robert said while giving it some thought. "I like the idea, what about you Ned?"

"It does increase the pace of our actions." Ned agreed with Robert's thoughts. "I think it sounds like a decent plan."

"Who will go then?" Robert asked.

"I think you should go, Robert," Jon suggested and Ned cursed mentally. "I have been hearing from some of your bannermen that you are desperate for a fight, this will satiate you a little."

"Now I like this idea more!" Robert said smirking. "About time I kick some arses to the ground."

"Robert." Ned cut in, seeing where everything was going. "What about your…"

"The Others take them wounds, I want a bloody fight!" Robert interrupted Ned. "I will take my men for the job, hopefully by the time I return this castle has been taken." And with this, Robert left…Ned simply sighed in defeat.

"What does he mean by wounds?" Jon inquired.

"It seems some of them are getting worse and he refused to see the Maesters for mistrusting those he does not know well," Ned explained. "I fear his wounds might be getting infected…"

"I should have known…" Jon sighed too. "That rash man will get himself killed…but there isn't much I can do…now that he decided to go take those castles…The Seven take me…"

"Robert never learns." Said Elbert while shaking his head. _Robert never learns indeed…but I hope everything stays alright with him…_

**Lyanna Stark XIII**

Starfall, Dorne, Year 283 AC

Little Allyria had insisted for Lyanna to play with her so much despite her family's protests that Lyanna ended up agreeing to play hide-and-seek with her at Starfall's Godswood so she could pass the time faster until the ship's arrival.

She found the Godswood quite large considering it was on the south. It had plenty of small water streams and like in many southern Godswoods, there were many animals lurking around. She did find it curious that most of the trees were Ironwood trees…she thought these only grew in the North and yet here they were…the center of the Godswood also had a Heart Tree with a smiling face.

Lyanna noticed little Allyria hidden behind a large tree, peeking now and then to see where Lyanna was…but no child liked to be found so soon so Lyanna said nothing and kept searching. "Oh dear…I'm failing to find you Allyria…where could you be? You hide so well…"

"Boo!" The little girl said when she jumped from her hiding place.

"Oh Gods you scared me!" Lyanna lied. She then moved to the girl's side. "I would never have found you if you did not show yourself…"

"It's your turn now!" The Dornishgirl said all joyfully. "Hide from me and I will find you!"

"Okay." Agreed Lyanna. "But you ought to count till fifty!"

"I will, I will!" Allyria assured as she turned her face towards a tree. "Go hide!"~

"And no peeking!"

And as the girl began counting, Lyanna hid behind a bush nearby and waited. Allyria did not take too long to finish counting and then she went around looking for Lyanna. While she waited, Lyanna thought once again about what her life turned into…The child growing in her…a child that had no fault in its parent's folly…somehow the thought of returning home seemed to be making her feel more compassion for the baby she would give birth in some months. Lyanna supposed it was some maternal instinct growing in her…

She also thought about her family…would they accept her back? She that caused so many problems to them just so she could avenge a friend? Her that seduced a married man when she was drunk? Would they care for her now? And Princess Elia? So nice to her at Harrenhal and she repaid it the way that she did…And finally…Robert…she owed him an apology at least…for being selfish and for criticizing his bastard daughter when she herself would give birth to one of her own…

She did not wish to marry him still but…he had been good to her and she had been nothing but stupid to him, she should have given him a chance to prove himself at least, as Ned told her so many times…Robert deserved better than her, she would never be a proper wife to him, she was not fit for that role.

"Found you!" Allyria said all merrily as she appeared in between the bushes.

"You are so good at this game Allyria!" Lyanna boasted and the little girl was happy to hear an adult or someone close to it say it. Lyanna had loved when people said the same to her when she was a little child too.

"I know the Godswood well," The girl said. "Aunt Clara brings me here often, especially ever since my father has gotten sick." Old Lord Dayne was…a peculiar person to say the least…he constantly complained about everything that everyone did…she introduced herself to him and he constantly called her a traitor to the point Ser Arthur had to take her away. She felt pity for the Daynes, for all the faults her later father had…he was a good father…and only now that he was gone did she see it. _I'm so stupid…_

"Why are you crying Lady Lyanna?" Allyria asked concerned.

"Nothing," Lyanna assured as she cleaned the sudden tears that formed in her eyes as she remembered her poor father. "Just some memories of mine…"

"What will you call it?" The girl quickly changed subjects.

"Call what?" she asked confused.

"The baby," Allyria said pointing to her belly. "I know you are pregnant, I can see it getting swollen."

The little girl was smart for her age… "I haven't thought of a name yet…I guess if it's a girl…it will have to be Visenya…"

"I have read about her…she burnt Starfall when her sister was captured." Explained the girl. "Luckily my family was not there and survived or I would not be here now."

"I have read it too." Lyanna lied, Aegon's sisters were childhood heroes of her just like Nymeria but now she didn't feel the same way towards the Targaryens anymore. Not after that bloody tower.

"And if it's a boy?"

The question carried heaviness…If it was a boy…then she knew not what to do…The fool said it would be a girl…If it was a boy…she failed to know what would happen next… "I will have to see his face to know."

"Looks like I found you both." Ser Arthur spoke as he emerged from nowhere with a smile.

Allyria ran to meet her brother. "Arthur, will you play with us?"

"I'm afraid not little sister." Ser Arthur said as he picked her up. "I came to inform Lyanna that the ship that will take her home has arrived and the captain has agreed to take us to White Harbor after he is done with Braavos."

Lyanna's heart began beating so much faster with the mention of White Harbor and home. "I can't wait to see the snow and my home!" she said beaming. "This spring heat is getting on my nerves."

"I'm not so keen on that but…I will have to endure it…I guess…" Ser Arthur chuckled.

"Can I go too?" Little Allyria asked with puppy eyes. "I want to see Ashara, Arthur…I barely remember her…please…"

"I know but…"

"I see no problem with it, Ser Arthur." Lyanna tried to help the little girl because it made her remember herself as a girl of seven begging her father to take her to see Ned and Bran. "I will take care of her and make sure she behaves properly."

"My father will not like it." Arthur said.

"Father likes nothing." Allyria retorted indignantly. "He only complains."

Neither Arthur nor her could help but smile at the girl's wits. "The only thing that makes you different from Ashara is the fact that you have my eyes instead of hers, the rest is just her." Ser Arthur proclaimed. "You two together would be a nightmare of sorts…"

"Can I go please, brother? So I can be a terror with Ash?" The girl pleaded with puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Come on Ser Arthur, no brother can resist a sister's puppy eyes…" Lyanna said amused.

"I guess that is true…" Ser Arthur smiled once more. "Fine but you must behave."

The little girl's eyes bulged and shined as she took the opportunity of being right next to her brother's neck to hug him tightly there. "Thank you, Arthur."

"You ought to thank Lyanna for it." Ser Arthur pointed out. "And you ought to obey her."

"I will." The girl said as she gestured for her brother to put her back on the floor. With a joyful face, she walked towards Lyanna and hugged her too. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, Allyria."

Just before the sun left the sky, they were on the ship that would eventually take them to White Harbor saying goodbye to Ser Arron and Lady Clara. Ser Oswell came with them too as he would accompany his sworn brother in his schemes to save the Queen and the Princess later.

Little Allyria was having the time of her life while she ran and explored the ship in the company of Lyanna. Everyone in the ship seemed captivated by the girl's happiness and Lyanna hoped she could be this happy soon, back home.

**Elia Martell VII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Ser Jonothor and Ser Barristan had returned to the Red Keep nearly a week ago. It seemed that they managed to reorganize much of Lord Connington's army after his defeat at Stoney Sept and were preparing for another engagement soon. Her uncle Lewyn should be returning soon as well, hopefully with some men to back the Targaryens so she and her children remain safe.

Elia in the meantime was strolling the gardens of the Red Keep with the Queen, her ladies-in-waiting, Prince Viserys, and of course her children. She was full of pride because little Aegon's first word was momma…it warmed her heart so much by hearing him say that. And he was also giving his first steps though he fell quite often much to Rhaenys' amusement.

"Mother I don't recall any of these people being here before." Viserys said to the Queen while glancing many of Ashara's helpers of which almost all were children of the Prince's age.

Elia was still expecting a letter from Ashara informing her of the details of her plan…but she supposed her friend was very occupied and stressed out…at least her pregnancies had been like that…but then again Elia was always of a weaker constitution than most women…one of the many consequences of being born prematurely…

"They are new workers, love." Queen Rhaella said with an assuring smile. The Queen was on par with everything that Ashara was doing and did know of Ashara's pregnancy, manifesting her worries that Eddard Stark could die and leave Ashara a widow at such tender age, a feeling which Elia shared. "Let them do their jobs in peace."

"Okay…" Viserys said before reducing his pace to Elia's and Aegon's. "Princess Elia, when will Aegon be able to fight?"

Elia smiled at the young boy. "He is too young still Viserys, he will need a few more years before he can yield a sword and few more to be able to give you a decent fight, especially if Ser Barristan does become your master as the King intends."

"What pity…" Her brother-in-law said disappointed. "I would like to have someone to practice my sword skills with. Ser Willem trains me and I'm excited to become Ser Barristan's squire but…"

"It's not the same?" Elia inquired knowing what his answer would be. Oberyn had been the same when he was younger until he met his match in Arthur. The two were way too good for the rest of the kids. She remembered that Arthur was knighted at thirteen which was a very young age to be a knight but then again he was chosen as the Sword of the Morning since that age. "Perhaps we can find someone else? I'm sure that there are some boys of your age willing to come and practice with you once things get a little bit better."

"Who do you have in mind?" Viserys asked beaming.

"Perhaps one of the Tyrell boys?" Rhaella suggested with a smile as she met her pace. "I heard that the two oldest ones are of your age, son, maybe the second one can come and be your companion?"

"I would like that," Viserys nodded. "Can it be arranged?"

"I will talk to your father and we will see what will come of it," Rhaella said. "But you must remember we are at war and things are harder."

"Can I have someone to practice too?" Rhaenys asked.

"Practice what love?" Elia inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Her daughter said timidly. "I just want to practice."

"Maybe we can have your cousin Arianne join us for some playing time soon." Elia suggested.

"Yay!" Rhaenys screamed happily. "I want to meet cousin Arianne."

"And you will, love." Elia assured. It was likely that such arrangements could only be made after the war, however…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets and horns…"What is happening mother?" Asked a concerned Viserys.

"I don't know…best if we go see, love." The Queen proclaimed as she made a gesture for Elia to follow. _Could it be that…Rhaegar has returned? _The trumpets were only used when a Targaryen arrived in the city…the only Targaryen that was not in the city was her husband…

They were quick to arrive at the Throne Room which was already filled with Gold Cloaks and curious servants but more kept entering by the minute. Elia made her way to the side of the Iron Throne when she confirmed her suspicions…Rhaegar was…back…

"So…you have returned." Aerys said with disdain in his voice, his head resting on his hand.

"I have father." Rhaegar replied.

"Did Ser Gerold find you by chance or…somehow you chose to return here and dethrone me now that I sent him away?" Inquired the King.

"Ser Gerold did find me." Explained her husband. "He said that we needed to join forces so here I am."

"Mommy?" Called her daughter shyly. "Is that…is that father?"

"Yes…" Her daughter did not seem to remember him that well…a consequence of her husband's long absence.

"Can I talk with him?"

"Later love." Elia countered. "Now father is occupied and then mother will have a word with him."

"And where is Ser Gerold now?" Aerys questioned, ending their conversation. "And since we are speaking of missing Kinsguards, where are Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent?"

"Somewhere where they are needed." Rhaegar boldly said, earning the rage of his mad father.

"THEY ARE NEEDED HERE! WHERE THEIR KING IS!" Aerys screamed angrily. "YOU HAVE DEPRIVED ME OF THREE KNIGHTS OF THE KINGSGUARD! THREE KNIGHTS SWORN TO PROTECT ME!"

"They will return in due time father," Rhaegar assured as he bowed before the King. "Once their task is done and their absence forgiven."

"Task…" Aerys scoffed. "I do wonder what you have been doing with the wolf bitch, boy…" That Elia wondered as well…in fact, perhaps the entire realm wondered about that…

"My King knows very well what I have been doing." Rhaegar countered. "You called me to face the Rebels have you not? I'm here."

Aerys began smirking but it was a fake grin as behind it there was only hate. "House Targaryen…needs to…stand united…in these times of peril." Elia knew this was a big stain in King Aerys' pride but a necessary stain if they wanted to win the war and live.

"My loyalty is to House Targaryen, father, now and always," Rhaegar assured as he knelt before his father. "I shall fight to the bitter end for our House, as it is expected of me."

"Good," Aerys said. "Because I have decided to place you and the Kingsguard knights you did not steal from me as commanders of my army."

"I understand My King." Rhaegar nodded in agreement. "Thank you for putting so much responsibility in me and…"

"REMEMBER THAT I HAVE MY EYES SET ON YOU, ON YOUR MOTHER, ON YOUR WIFE AND YOUR CHILDREN!" King Aerys proclaimed with a louder tone and Elia winced, afraid for her children. "That is…if you still care for them…"

"There is no need to threaten them, father," Rhaegar assured. "I swear my allegiance to you and our House."

"Get out of my sight now!" Aerys commanded. "And get the army ready! I want you away tomorrow morning and the Rebels defeated in less than a month! Or you get nothing from me."

"Yes, My King."

"I almost forgot," Aerys called before Rhaegar could stand up and leave. "Jaime Lannister will remain as my sworn shield before I'm deprived of all them."

"Your royal choice, father." Rhaegar nodded in approval. "With your permission."

"EVERYONE IS DISMISSED!" The King commanded and everyone obeyed, proceeding to leave the Throne Room lest to angry the man more than what he was already.

Elia turned to Jasline. "Take Rhaenys and Aegon to their room and entertain them until I get back."

"Of course, my friend." Jasline nodded as she placed her hand on little Rhaenys' shoulder. "Rhaenys dear, come to your room with Nysah and me, we will play hide-and-seek."

"What about mommy?" Asked her daughter.

"Your mother will come soon, sweetling." Queen Rhaella assured her granddaughter with a smile. "Then we will play so many games, you be so tired of it all."

"That sounds fun!" Viserys said. The child wanted to spend time with his mother now that Aerys saw fit to allow him.

"Okay, I will be waiting." Rhaenys said as she grabbed Jasline's hand.

Queen Rhaella came by her ear. "Do not contain yourself if it insults you, my dear. I will make sure to give him my fill after you are done, I don't want another Aerys lurking around."

"Of course, My Queen." With her children occupied, Elia made way to her husband, catching him right before he could exit the Throne Room. "Rhaegar Targaryen!" she called with an assertive tone.

Her husband turned behind, glanced her, and gave her a shy smile. "Elia…"

"We need to speak."

"I have an army to…"

"We need to speak!" she insisted as she was not going to let him go without having a conversation with her. "Now!"

He looked like he did not wish to talk at all but she wasn't backing down and he knew that. "Fine, let's go to our room."

"Right away if you will." she agreed and they left the Throne Room. As they walked, the tension between both was enormous…she wondered what his excuses would be…if he would tell her the truth or if he would lie to her face…The servants bowed to them and the pair of them smiled but deep down Elia wanted to scream for them to go away…to leave them alone…but that was not a Princess' way.

Inside their room in Maegor's Holdfast, she took a seat in their bed which she had occupied all by herself these past months and he closed the door behind him. "Now, I did not kidnap Lyanna Stark." he began. "The rumors are lies."

His words did not prevent her from feeling betrayed, from wanting to cry…she had done as much good to both him and the Northerner and this is how they pay her? Eloping with each other? "Then you eloped with her?"

"No." he quickly said. "We saved her from my father's men because he wanted to judge her for being the Knight of the Laughing Tree which I still fail to know how he learned of it." Her husband explained. "My father's men chased us and she injured her back on the escape so we took her to Summerhall until she could ride a horse. Then we rode to Starfall so I could raise an army to depose my father."

"And?" she questioned feeling that there was more to this tale. "Is that all?"

"There was a tower hidden in the Red Mountains that once belonged to one of the Vulture Kings…we spent a night there and we got drunk because of the wine and…"

"STOP!" Elia shouted, wishing to cry for being repudiated by her husband who she thought would never do this.

"It was ill done, I know it now but…I needed the third head of the dragon and the Maester said you could not give her to me." he insisted. "It's for the good of the realm…and yours…I do not wish to see you dead, you are important to me..."

"So important that you still took another woman to bed?" she barked indignantly. "Don't make me laugh."

"We were drunk…Elia please…it was a one time only"

"So she did not become your paramour?" she asked.

"No she did not…we were drunk and it needed to happen…" Rhaegar continued. "Arthur, Ser Oswell, and Ser Gerold will make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"Will they take her to Winterfell or to her brother?"

"No."

_Then she was nothing more than a broodmare! He took advantage of the girl so he could put a child into her! This is almost rape if it isn't already! My husband abused a woman…Oh Seven take me…and he did it in my name? No…this can't be true… _"I do not recognize you anymore Rhaegar Targaryen," Elia said in disbelief. "To use the girl to become some broodmare because I could not give you a daughter is absurd, ridiculous, and a crime."

"I know it sounds and is bad but…the future…"

"Cut the crap with the future and the prophecies!" Elia hissed. "We are at the verge of losing this war, the Rebels get closer to the capital by each passing day and with each passing day, your father gets even madder! What use will have your prophecies if you are not going to be there to watch them being fulfilled?"

"Our children will outlive us, they are the prophecy, not me." Rhaegar dismissed. "I'm just a vessel of sorts."

"But what if her child is a boy?" Elia questioned, hoping he thought about the possibility before he took advantage of the girl. "What will you do to him?"

"Aegon is my heir and will remain as such…"

"I'm not asking if Aegon is or isn't the heir!" Elia shouted angrily. "I'm asking about the child Lyanna Stark carries, what will become of it if it's a boy? Did you thought about that?"

"I will think of something when the time comes." Of course, he did not think about it… "But I doubt it will come to that because the prophecies do not lie, she will birth a Visenya." It was useless…her husband was so deep into the prophecies that arguing with him was useless…

"And what of Lyanna Stark's brothers?" Elia asked. "What will become of them?"

"I will worry about them after I fix things." Her husband said.

"So you will not try to negotiate with them?" Elia asked. "Appease them? For everything you did to them and their sister?"

"I doubt they would want to be appeased." To some extent, she had to agree with him. "They must, however, be punished from rebelling against the Crown, it's in the Code of Laws…"

"Brandon Stark has been publicly whipped more than once!" Elia informed him. "He saw his father and friends being burnt. I think it's too much punishment already!"

"Elia I have more pressing concerns to resolve…please understand my position."

"And do you understand mine?" she questioned bitterly. "I'm a prisoner here, my life and our children' are constantly being threatened. I'm forced to see people burn and be whipped just as our children are. What will happen when Rhaenys finally asks me why her grandfather is roasting people alive? What will I tell her Rhaegar?"

"My father will not harm them or you." he dismissed. "He knows he cannot push his boundaries in the situation he is currently in, he needs allies and Dorne is an ally he desperately needs."

"So you are simply going to leave us here?"

"You will not be unprotected, Ser Jaime will keep an eye on you," Rhaegar said.

"Like the rest of the Kingsguard do when your father rapes your mother or when they are forced to keep a pregnant girl prisoner?" she asked with a sarcastic smile. "I certainly feel much safer already."

"I will be back in no time and put everything in its place, I will dethrone my father and you and our children will be free of threats."

"You know what? Get out of here!" she commanded him. "Go on and do what you must, but see your children first, they are so very important for you and your fucking prophecies, and yet they don't even know your face."

"Elia…"

"I pray that my children will be safe Rhaegar Targaryen or I'm going to haunt you to the end of your days and beyond!" she warned him angrily. "Get out!"

"Elia please…I'm sorry…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she shouted and he sighed, nodded, and left. When he was gone, she couldn't hold her tears anymore…for everything that was happening to her…so she cried and prayed for mercy…at least for her children.

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Arthur just randomly called Lyanna, Arya so that the soldiers don't learn it's her and they don't destroy Rhaegar's image more than what it is and attract the Martells and other less open-minded Dornish. It was also meant to nod to the fact that Lyanna and Arya are similar. But I think I may just scrap that once I'm done writing. Also, since I tried to make Rhaegar a little less of a bad guy, I ended up reducing the time they spent on the Tower of Joy, thus I needed to accelerate Lyanna's story a bit, at least until she is at Winterfell. Lately, I have been listening to theories that she didn't die in some random tower but somewhere else, Starfall to me seems like a good place and some people believe she might have been at Winterfell so...yes...**

**Patty 4577: Many people think like us, there are plenty of images of her as Ashara Dayne and she has the looks to back it up, she just needs the violet eyes.**

**Guest: You will need to wait a bit more to find out what happens. You can always read the first draft of the story and find out...**

** miguelgiuliano: Será una arma poco convencional si é que puedes llamarlo arma y no otra cosa. Una pequeña pista, está asociada con los Starks...**

**No dije que había pensado en algo bueno para Sam...No me disgusta el personaje en sí, pero por ahora no es importante como otros personajes que tengo de me preocupar. Puede ser que termine en Winterfell o que termine en el Muro como en los libros, pronto se verá. Willas en Winterfell sería interesante pero no ocurrirá. Lo siento.**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**xxx**

**Radomir's Renegades: I'm determined to finish the rewriting this month, hence why I'm trying so hard. If the quality is getting sloppy please do let me know so I can come making some changes after I'm done. I have been toying with Allyria now and then on who she should marry but she is almost like Sam meaning that I have higher priorities.**

**The original Part 2 and the new Part 2 will address what happened and will happen with the Ironborn but I will tell you that not everything will be all perfect there has to be armed conflicts. Only Asha exists and she will likely be portrayed like in the books.**

**Some of the things that will happen in the North you can find in Scars of Robert's Rebellion, my other story, especially regarding agriculture. In fact, some of Ned and Ashara's earliest POVs will be heavily influenced by their POVs in that story.**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	57. A Storm Is Coming

++x++

**Jaime Lannister V**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

That day had gotten quite windy for some weird reason…Rhaegar Targaryen arrived yesterday but would soon leave again to march against the Rebels…Jaime found him and his remaining sworn brothers in the yard equipping their horses for their upcoming departure. His sworn brothers donned the white armor that Jaime also bore and Rhaegar donned his night-black armor with his House's sigil made of rubies on the breastplate. He looked like he did at Harrenhal and in many previous tourneys that Jaime saw him in but this time he would not compete in any tourney. It seemed a substantial portion of the Gold Cloaks were to join in as well…probably the best ones…or the worst ones if Aerys was smart to keep them by his side.

"My Prince." Jaime began as he stopped his movements in front of Rhaegar, finding him somewhat smaller than the previous times.

"Ser Jaime, how do you fare today?"

_Bad?_ "Good enough. I suppose…" Was the reply that Jaime gave.

"Is there something I can do for you Ser?" The Prince inquired.

"My Prince," Jaime pleaded. "Let Ser Jonothor stay to guard the King this once or Ser Barristan…their cloaks are as white as mine." _And just as stained…_

Prince Rhaegar shook his head in disapproval. "My royal Sire fears your father more than he does our cousin Robert or me." The Prince stated and Jaime wondered who did not fear his father? His late mother perhaps? His uncles told him that his mother stole most of Lord Tywin's smiles…she certainly did not fear him… "He wants you close so that Lord Tywin cannot harm him. I dare not take that crutch away from him at such an hour."

Jaime's anger rose to his throat. _Who does he think he is? Him who has been away for more than a year while I had to stay and watch every atrocity his father committed_? "I'm not a crutch!" Jaime barked indignantly. "I am a knight of the Kingsguard!"

"Then guard the King." Ser Jonothor snapped at him while moving to fetch his horse with Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn showing him expressions of pity instead of scorn like the Riverman… "When you donned that cloak, you promised to obey." Ser Jonothor insisted. "So obey."

"There is no need to be angry, Ser Jonothor." The Prince said and when the Rivermen knight was out of sight, he placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder. "When this war is done, I mean to call a council and I promise changes will be made. I…I meant to do it long ago but…well…it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return."

"As My Prince wishes." Jaime replied, still angry at them all for their hypocrisy…Rhaegar Targaryen went on to fetch his horse. A minute later he came mounted and donned his black elm.

"My wife, mother, children, and brother require protection Ser Jaime," he said when he stopped his horse in front of Jaime. "I hope I can count upon you to keep them safe."

"I will do my best…My Prince." Jaime replied. _If I do not do it…who will? This family is as messed up as mine…_

"Good," Rhaegar said as he left the Red Keep to take command of the Loyalist army to face the Rebels. "Wish us luck Ser, the fate of Westeros is our ends..." _Would wishing him luck do anything? Somehow…I doubt so…I should have said something to him about Aerys' plans…but…but it doesn't seem like he would do much, does it? I'm sure Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor saw it too anyway…I think…maybe I'm the only one with eyes and ears in this shit smelling city…_

Everything remained the same way for a couple of days after Rhaegar's departure…until something he did not think possible happened…Lord Qarlton Chelsted, the latest Hand of the King discovered about Aerys' plan to burn the city and requested a private meeting which Jaime also had to be present in. It seemed someone else had eyes…

The man tried all he could to dissuade the Mad King, first, he tried to reason with him about all the lives that would be lost, then he jested that not all were Targaryens to able to survive the fire, he then threatened that Rhaegar would get all the support he needed if Aerys was to go forward with the plan and finally when nothing else seemed to work, he begged the King to show mercy. "I will not stop my plan Qarlton." The King dismissed. "You better not annoy me about it."

"Your Grace…"

"I SAID I WILL NOT STOP IT!"

Jaime then watched the Hand of the King take his badge of office and throw it to the floor. "Then I'm sorry but I'm not going to sanction this atrocity." The Crownlander proclaimed as he made to leave the room seemingly forgetting to who he was speaking…

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU CUNT!" Aerys shouted angrily. "GUARDS SEIZE HIM AND TIE HIM TO THE CEILING OF THE THRONE ROOM! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS DISRESPECT!"

It was then that Chelsted who Jaime thought to be nothing but a craven before this moment saw the mess he placed himself into. "Your Grace I…"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS SHIT!" A quarter of an hour passed and Lord Qarlton Chelsted screamed in agony as he was burnt with wildfire while the King and Rossart, donned with the very same badge that Lord Chelsted threw down earlier, watched and laughed hysterically at the sight. _We are fucked…_

"RHAELLA!" Aerys screamed with a huge grin in his face. "GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" The Queen trembled in fear when she heard those words and Elia and her ladies looked defeated as they led the children away from the whole madness…luckily Prince Viserys was not present, after all, he was Aerys' favorite child.

Jaime was however forced to go and guard the Queen's room while she was raped and screamed in agony… "YOU ARE HURTING ME!" she screamed with tears… "PLEASE STOP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK YOU USELESS CUNT!" _I can't take this anymore…I can't…I just can't…Remember what a knight stands for…I must…I must do something…I'm a knight…I'm a knight for fuck sake! I'M A BLOODY FUCKING KNIGHT!_

**Ashara Dayne XXII**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

Ashara was confined to her bed by her lady friends, her brother-in-law, and Nan. They kept insisting that she could not leave it because she was less than two months away from entering labor. She was huge now…her movements hurt harder than anything she experienced before in her life, all the bloody annoying sweat…it all just mixed together to stress her out and prevent her from doing what she wished to do.

Often than not she found herself wondering if it would be a boy or girl. She wanted the child to be healthy no matter what was its sex but trying to guess it was quite a normal thing to do, especially when you had nothing else to do...Ashara had been hesitant between what names she would give the child but ultimately decided to wait for it to be in her hands so she could exactly what the best name would be.

Elia should also be receiving pretty soon a letter with every plan Ashara made during these past few months. It enraged her to be so powerless and having to delegate the hard task to Elia who had all her problems to worry about but it would be better that way because Brandon could still help her good friend out. Her friends would help the Princess better than some fat Dornishwoman close to being a mother that was also miles away from the action scene.

"Hello there!" Benjen said as he entered the room with his smile. "How is my sister-in-law doing?"

"Horrible?" she said with a shy smile. "I can't move…I'm so fat…my breasts are huge…and this bloody sweat is so annoying…I look like a bloody monster!"

"No, you don't." Benjen dismissed. "I think you look good for a pregnant woman and I bet Ned wouldn't care if you ended up like a big-boned lady."

"Maybe he will not but I certainly will." Ashara countered. Luckily it was so close to ending. "Is everything in order at Winterfell?"

"Ever since the women and the green boys returned to the fields things are going smoothly," Benjen explained. "The first crops are growing fast and the first shipment from Braavos has been distributed to where it's needed the most so food seems to be secured for now."

"That is good to know." she said relieved, one less worry. "Were there any messages for me?"

"None." The last message she had gotten was from Arron who informed her that Lyanna had left Starfall, would pass by Braavos before arriving at White Harbor. Honestly, she was glad for it, especially when the message told her that Arthur and little Allyria would be coming too…she missed them all so much.

"And is everything ready to receive Lyanna?" Ashara asked just to be sure.

"It is. Your plans have been properly put together and Harlon has left for White Harbor already." Benjen assured.

"That is good to know…" she sighed. "Do you think Ned is alright?"

"I think he is," Benjen assured her. "He wouldn't want to leave you a widow and Brandon at the mercy of the Mad King."

"Perhaps…" she sighed again.

"Come on Ashara, being broody as Ned will not make you feel better, in fact, it may just harm your child."

Everything seemed to be enough to harm the child these days…she felt so weak and powerless…she hated it but at the same time it was her child that was coming and she vowed to make it have a much better childhood than what she had. "It's hard but I will try for my child."

**Brandon Stark XI**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Brandon was whistling within the darkness of the Black Cells. "Bran?" Called Ethan in a feeble tone.

"Aye?"

"How can you be so…calm?" His friend asked concerned. "They have been whipping you every damned week and yet here you are like if you are not a prisoner…whistling…"

"I had a visit from my mother a while ago," Brandon replied shyly. "She gave me all the strength and hope I needed to bare everything."

"Your mother?" Ethan asked incredulously. "Your mother is dead Brandon."

"She is."

"Then how in Seven Hells did you saw her?" Ethan insisted still confused.

"I don't quite know, I just saw her in a dream of sorts…" Brandon explained. "It sounds as if I have gone mad but…I assure you I'm not."

"Honestly, ever since I have been here as a prisoner, many people who I thought were mad seem perfectly sane after I witnessed that bloody laughing cunt." Ethan said.

Brandon began laughing loudly. "A good thing your sense of humor has not gone out entirely, Ethan."

"Well…if you can do it and you are being whipped…" His friend began. "Then so can I…"

"That's the spirit, my friend!" Brandon said proudly trying to clap his friend in the back but since there was nothing but darkness in the cell, he couldn't find the back of his friend...luckily Ethan couldn't see the foolish display… "We will not let these cunts break us!" he said trying to cover his failure better.

"Do you…think that we will ever be free again though?"

"I do." Brandon quickly replied. "And I have a feeling that it might be happening soon…"

"Another dream of yours?"

"Not really. It's just a feeling I have," Brandon confessed before laughing with the whole situation. "I hope I'm right."

"I do too," Ethan said. "And I wish my mother would appear in my dreams too…"

"She still might." Said Brandon. "You never know." _I know Ned will come, I know he will make it and if I'm alive, I will fix my mess somehow, I will do something I'm sure of it._

**Rhaegar Targaryen IX**

Somewhere by the King's Road, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

His army made camp on the eastern side of the Kingsroad. They were making their way to Castle Darry where the Rebels were said to be but it had gotten to dark to proceed. A confrontation was inevitable, however. The Rebels had gained far too much ground in the Riverlands which was almost fully theirs except for a few Houses by the border with the Crownlands. Furthermore, Rhaegar knew he had to win a huge battle to prove himself and to make sure he was the better alternative to his father, otherwise, the rumors would not stop.

"My Prince, the Reachmen finally arrived." Informed Ser Barristan as he entered his tent. "They are tired from the march as they haven't stop often on their way here but…"

"How many of them?" Rhaegar interrupted the older knight's speech, hoping for a good number of them, he was in need of it.

"Eleven thousand My Prince. Seven thousand foot, four thousand on horse." Explained the Kingsguard knight.

"It not enough of them." Rhaegar sighed, his numbers were still not enough to engage the Rebels with numerical superiority. "What happened to the other eighty thousand?"

"These came under the leadership of Ser Justin Varner and Ser Tyler Roxton." Ser Barristan explained. "A bunch of youngsters with little experience and that likely know nothing of war. They still assure that Lord Tyrell intends on sending another twenty thousand in a few weeks so perhaps…we should wait?"

_Great…of course the man will keep his troops with him instead of losing them…_ "I do not have a few weeks Ser Barristan!" Rhaegar barked indignantly. "I need them now! Forty-three thousand men will not be enough to face the Rebels the way I want!"

"I know waiting is not in My Prince's intentions but if the rumors of the Rebels' numbers are true it would seem prudent to do so." Ser Barristan insisted. Rhaegar knew the man had far more experience at war that he and that he was a far better warrior than him but this advice he could not heed not with everything that is at stake.

"No…" he sighed once more. "We do not have time for that, we must at least stall the Rebels, they have too much momentum and if they take all of the Riverlands without opposition we will both lose support and credibility not to mention that they will have an easy route to lay siege to King's Landing where my family is."

"The situation is dire My Prince and I do see your reasoning but…"

"You do not believe I'm right in my approach?" Rhaegar questioned.

"It's a big gamble…our chances are not the best but…we may succeed, with some thought put into our formations…" The older knight confessed.

Rhaegar pondered to see if he could find another alternative but either he pushed and met the Rebels in battle so that his father did not remain in power for longer than what was needed to be thus saving the realm and his family or he waited for a support that may not even arrive, give the chance for the Rebels to rush him instead before he could even get those reinforcements, siege the capital and harm his family even if it went against the prophecies. "We march with what we have Ser Barristan." Rhaegar decided. "Call Ser Jonothor and Prince Lewyn for I need to have a word with them and prepare our formation."

Ser Barristan nodded, leaving Rhaegar's tent to fetch his sworn brothers. _How can you do this Rhaegar? How can you win this? _Not five minutes passed and the three Kingsguards knights entered his tent and bowed to him.

"Sers, I have decided to march against the Rebels by the morrow." he proclaimed. "Ser Barristan will lead the vanguard made of the cavalry we have and it should account for some eight thousand horsemen which is a fine number. Ser Jonothor will lead the left flank composed of the Rivermen, Valemen, and Stormlanders that are still loyal to the Crown, on foot while Prince Lewyn will lead the Dornish spearmen in the right flank. Each of you should by my accounts lead ten thousand men while I shall lead the center with fifteen thousand men that will provide support to both flanks in accordance to the necessities of the situation." His plan revolved around the cavalry and the more battle-tested flanks, they would be his key to victory. Hopefully…

"My Prince." Called Lewyn Martell. "It's not safe to rush the Rebels' position like this…"

"We have no choice." Rhaegar countered. "We need a victory now if we want to win this war. We will not receive more reinforcements unless we win a battle or at least get a good result at one." he picked a map of the Riverlands and pointed to the River Trident. "We shall cross here near Castle Darry, once we have crossed, we will find a suitable spot for us to stand our ground in and set the terms of the fight to our advantage. These are House Darry's lands and Ser Jonothor should know of such places better than the rest of us and the Rebels."

"I might know a few good spots, My Prince." The Kingsguard admitted. "But alas the Rebels hold my family's castle which makes it more troublesome to cross properly…"

"Do you have any ideas then Ser?" Rhaegar questioned.

"No, My Prince…I'm afraid I do not." The Rivermen knight replied. "I think the plan is the best we can hope for in our situation."

"Ser Barristan, Prince Lewyn?" Neither said a word so the plan was approved. "Then we shall do as I planned," he concluded. "Tomorrow morning we move, the sooner we get there the better. The less time we give to the Rebels to prepare an attack the better. Tell the men to stay sharp."

"Of course My Prince." The knights left and Rhaegar was left alone and nervous. They could win but their chances of losing were bigger and the Great Peril was coming…so he needed to be fast in pacifying the realm so they were all united during the dark times.

**Eddard Stark XXII**

Castle Darry, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

"They are likely to be coming here." Ser Brynden said while he, Jon, and Ned examined a map of the Riverlands. "After all, they are in the Kingsroad if our outriders are to be trusted which I see no reason for us not to trust."

"But it would be rather stupid to come and meet us here…" Ned murmured wondering where Robert was, he was supposed to be with them discussing the plans. He had been attended by a Maester and seemed happier now and yet he was nowhere to be found. "They will have to cross the Trident…"

"It's likely for that reason that Rhaegar wants to come here," Jon said. "It's such a bold move that he perhaps thinks we won't consider it…"

"Or it's simply to measure us and weaken us." Ser Brynden proposed. "We have positive information that he has Dornishmen in his ranks therefore he got some of their support…and nothing prevents them from loaning more troops."

Thus it meant that the Reach and Dorne could finally commit to the Crown and nullify any advantage the Rebels had… "It's still a bold move…" Ned insisted.

"Bold or not we should come up with a strategy of our own, My Lord." Ser Brynden said and with reason. "This army will be the largest one yet and we do wrong in underestimating it."

That was true, pride and cockiness were a commander's worst enemies and he was getting some of that. Still some movements were coming to his mind... "I may have something, Ser, Jon." Ned confessed.

"We are all ears, Ned," Jon said. "Do tell us."

After a while with them fixing the possible mistakes and weaknesses in Ned's plan, they were left with a very good plan to face Rhaegar Targaryen. If the Prince who took his sister was to play boldly so would they. Winter is Coming for him.

"Everyone!" Elbert shouted as he entered their tent. "Robert is going to make a speech."

"A speech about what?" Jon inquired confused.

"I do not know…" Elbert shrugged. "I just know he called every lord to meet him and knowing Robert…I fear for what is coming…"

"I don't like the sound of it…" Jon confessed and Ned was of the same opinion. What was that man going to do now? "Let us see what he wants."

All four of them found Robert in the place he called everyone to, the center of their tent city, outside Castle Darry. Robert had even gotten an improvised dais in which he was now standing. _What in Seven Hells is he planning?_

"MY LORDS!" Robert called. "RHAEGAR TARGARYEN IS COMING OUR WAY! THE FUCKER HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO FACE US!" A roar of disapproval towards the Targaryen Prince followed Robert's exalted speech.

"KILL THE CUNT!" Shouted Jon Umber. "WE WILL KILL THE CUNT!" To this, a roar of approval was heard especially amongst the Northmen.

"MY LORDS! I SAY IT'S TIME FOR THE TARGARYENS TO BE DEPOSED BECAUSE THEIR REIGN OF TYRANNY HAS GONE FOR WAY TOO LONG!" Robert continued. _No…_

"AYE!"

"I PROPOSE MYSELF TO BE THE NEXT KING!" The Stormlander shouted. _Oh no… _"I HAVE A CLAIM AND I WILL USE IT! THERE WILL BE NO MORE TYRANNY WHILST I RULE AND NO MORE MADNESS! WE WILL HAVE A REIGN LIKE JAEHAERYS THE FIRST BUT WITHOUT THE DRAGONS OR DRAGONSPAWN TORMENTING US!"

The crowd of lords went quiet for a second, absorbing Robert's intention…until some Storm Lords began shouting Robert's name together with the word King, then some Valemen that Robert had befriended over the years joined in and then the Riverlords and finally, even some of Ned's men were shouting King Robert. "KING ROBERT! KING ROBERT! KING ROBERT!"

_What have you done Robert…Gods…_Ned turned to his former foster father who seemed to share his grim expression. "Your thoughts on this?"

"Well…Robert seems to have been acclaimed so…there isn't much we can do…" Jon said before a sigh came from his lips.

"He doesn't seem to have what it takes to be a King, he is a fighter, not a ruler." Ser Brynden said the obvious. "He will need good counsel to help him out…if he goes forward with this…"

"Lyanna…will not like it…" Ned muttered, remembering the reason why this whole mess began… "I know she won't."

"I guess she will have to…take it…" Jon whispered. "Either that or Robert stops his folly…" _That might be the only solution…for both Lyanna, Robert, and the realm._

Later on, when the men were having a feast by the tents, Ned decided it was time to have a talk with Robert about his foolishness and the plan they were going to follow to face Rhaegar Targaryen and hopefully win.

"I tell you this much Jon Umber, I will kill the cunt with my own hand and I will see the fucker suffering like he made Lyanna suffer!" Said Robert angrily. "He will regret kidnapping Lyanna and raping her!"

"Aye!" Jon Umber nodded in approval. "If you don't kill him yourself I will!"

"No, ya cunts, it'd be me who takes him down!" Barked Theo Wull, known as Buckets thanks to his family's sigil.

"With a bucket?" Japed Willam as all the lords began laughing.

"A bucket would be enough to kill that Princess." Buckets protested.

"A toast to King Robert!" Proposed Ser Lester Morrigen. "The soon to be King!"

"AYE!" The lords roared. "KING ROBERT!"

"Robert." Ned called as soon as they were drinking and not making noise.

"NED!" Robert roared happily upon seeing him. "Come and join us!"

"I need a word with you in private." Ned dismissed as he made a gesture for Robert to follow him which his friend promptly did, abandoning the feast with claps and cheers which he thanked. Once they were away from the commotion, Ned gave him the sermon. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about Ned?" Robert questioned confused.

"About you wanting to be King?"

"Well since I am the fourth in line to the throne and I'm not a Targaryen I decided to become King myself," he said. "I won't have another Targaryen on the throne."

"Have you even measured the consequences of such a thing?" Ned asked. "With all due respect Robert, you hate to run the Stormlands and now you want to run the Seven Kingdoms? Even you can spot the problem here."

"I did it for Lyanna Ned," Robert explained. "She is suffering in the hands of the Targaryens, so I thought it would be a fitting marriage present for her…every woman would like to be Queen…"

"Not Lyanna." Ned countered. "Robert she doesn't want to be a lady of a castle and you think she wishes to be a Queen?" Ned asked aghast. "Lyanna hates ladylike things and being a Queen would mean she would have to become what she hates so much an example of a proper lady."

"I…I…thought…she would like it…"

"She doesn't want such honor, Robert." Ned shook his head. "My sister would be much happier at home than at King's Landing. She might bare Storm's End but never the capital."

"What…what do I do now?" Robert asked with a concerned face. "I don't want to make her angry…"

"I don't know," Ned admitted. "You have already planted the idea of you being King in our men, even the Northmen have accepted you and that is not something to be taken lightly. It will not be easy to get out of this mess now…"

"There must be something I can do!" Robert said desperately. "I didn't know she wouldn't wish to be Queen Ned, I swear…"

"We will have to worry about that later," Ned said. "I have been discussing a plan with Jon and Ser Brynden since like you said, Rhaegar seems to be riding to face us."

"I…I am all ears to hear your plan," Robert said with a smile returning to his face despite the face of despair. "Hearing your elaborated ways to kill the fucker will make me feel better."

Ned did not know if that was a good thing or not… "Okay, so we decided to…"

**Kevan Lannister V**

Casterly Rock, Westerlands, Year 283 AC

Kevan was enjoying a pleasant afternoon with Dorna and his son when all of a sudden a servant made him be known that Tywin had called for him with urgency, so Kevan left with haste to the Great Hall to meet his brother and lord.

While he strolled to his destination he saw his niece, Cersei pass by while leading her two companions for a walk to the gardens by the looks of it, she greeted him and he greeted the three young ladies but neither of them was particularly interested in holding a conversation so Kevan just resumed his path.

He knew Tywin left many details about what was happening outside of the Westerlands away from his children but he suspected that Cersei was on par thanks to other meanings of obtaining information.

Finally, he arrived at the Great Hall and much to his surprise, his brother was outside of the room waiting. "Kevan." Tywin acknowledged just as his eyes caught notice of him. "It's always a pleasure to see your commitment to this House. If the rest of our siblings were like you we would be in better shape don't you agree?"

"Do not be so hard on them Tywin." Kevan defended his siblings. "They will certainly be here in less than a moment's notice."

"Perhaps you are right." His brother admitted.

"May I ask you why did you call us with urgency?" Kevan questioned.

"Pycelle informed me that Rhaegar left to face the Rebels somewhere in the Riverlands," Tywin began explaining. "Furthermore he said that Aerys is alone in King's Landing with only Jaime and half the Gold Cloaks to guard him. This is the opportunity I have been waiting for, it's finally time to act."

"And what is the side you choose may I ask?" Gerion who just arrived but seemed to have heard their conversation, asked. Tygett was by his youngest brother's side and Kevan concluded that they had likely been practicing in the yard, as always. "Your old friend Aerys or the surprisingly powerful Rebels?"

"Neither." Tywin dismissed.

"What do you mean neither?" Tygett asked confused with the answer Tywin gave them. "So you haven't decided anything yet after all?"

"I have decided to leave Casterly Rock tomorrow towards King's Landing with ten thousand men at my back." Tywin elaborated on his reasoning. "We will march slowly but surely and once we got word from the next battle's outcome, we will choose a side in accordance with who wins." It was a solid plan. If the Rebels won then Tywin would declare for them and likely take King's Landing on their name. If Rhaegar won, then Tywin would pledge his men to Aerys or Rhaegar and help the Crown hunt down the Rebels putting a quick end to the Rebellion as he did with the Reynes and the Tarbecks.

"No opposition from me." Gerion quickly said.

"Neither from," Tygett added. "It's a sound plan."

"We are following your orders Tywin," Kevan concluded. "For the family."

"Good. You all should get ready to leave then." Tywin commanded. "And make sure to spend time with your wives." This was directed at both Kevan and Tygett who were married and although he did not know of his younger brother's mind, he would certainly spend time with Dorna and Lancel.

"Sorry for being late…" Genna said panting as just arrived. "I was occupied…"

"By spending time with that spiteful creature that bears our family's name?" Tywin asked stoically. "There are more important things for you to do."

"I'm here am I not?" Genna said angrily. Kevan had seen her trying to help Tyrion's studies and show the lad some compassion for once but although he did not tell anything to Tywin, his brother would find sooner rather than later…

"We are all leaving in the morrow," Tywin informed their sister. "Casterly Rock will be under your command while we are away."

"You are leaving for the capital?" Genna asked a little surprised.

"Indeed." Tywin nodded. "This war will be ending soon with us on the winning side of course."

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: You are forgetting that Starfall in the Red Mountains and those are inhabited by Stony Dornish which look like the rest of the Seven Kingdoms so she could very well blend in. I will look into the issue after I finish and see if it's worth keeping or not.**

**Guest: I can neither confirm nor deny it.**

**miguelgiuliano: No daré spoilers de lo que sucederá, pero habrá personas que morirán.**

**Radomir's Renegades: I don't think Lyanna is ruined in Robert's eyes, in canon after fifteen years he still wanted to have married her despite knowing that she would have likely have been raped, here is pretty much the same, what you don't know doesn't hurt you...As for what will happen in the Trident next Chapter will show you.**

* * *

**This has many POVs but I personally thought it came up better this way, to emphasize the amount of suspense in everyone involved.**

**I planned on having a few more POVs but ultimately decided against them because they didn't bring much to the table...**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	58. The Greatest Battle

**This chapter has a slightly different format from what I usually post as I wished to give it a wider range on what's happening during the battle that with my normal POV system would not work. This is the last large battle of Part 1, so no more will come at least in this part with this sort of POV system. Also if you don't like the way it turned out, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

The Trident, By House Darry's Lands, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

They had been riding for days when they finally reached the crystalline waters of the Trident. Their scouts told them that the Rebels were on the other side of the river so Rhaegar gave the order to cross it as soon as possible to avoid having unnecessary problems and so far there wasn't one worth noting.

The vanguard under Ser Barristan was the first to reach the other side since they were all on horses, the rearguard under his command was having more trouble but luckily the river wasn't too deep to risk having people drowning. Rhaegar prayed that everything would continue to go as smoothly as it had been and yet he somehow doubted it would continue for long…_Nothing ever goes smoothly…_

And then the horns blew…as he expected they would and yet he hoped they would not…In the distance, facing the north, Rhaegar began seeing huge columns of soldiers appear. Around them, the land was flat, courtesy of being on a river shore, one as big as the Trident to add to it, excellent for a cavalry charge…His army had eight thousand on horse while the Rebels should have the same or a little more…

Rhaegar decided to increase the pace of the rearguard to get out of the water as fast as possible since it was the worst place for an army to be while fighting erupted. He noticed the Rebels were taking their time which he thanked because it allowed for his army to be out of the water and compose themselves in the proper battle formations.

It was then he began seeing the Rebel positions properly…they had divided their army into three huge columns but there seemed to be no sign of their cavalry which was a problem…Their positions while not excessively aggressive were pressuring the Crown's army into the river, Rhaegar's army was tenuously cornered…

Ser Barristan came by him riding his light brown horse after almost an hour of waiting and no changes in the battlefields occurred. "My Prince, our riders have not spotted their cavalry anywhere but it seems they have a fourth column behind the central one. As large as the others."

_A rearguard…_ "So their cavalry has not been spotted?" Rhaegar inquired surprised, it was too good to be true. "It can't be…"

"Some of the riders spoke of a revolt up north by House Perryn's lands." Said the Kingsguard knight. "It would make sense for them to send the cavalry since they can go and come in less than a day."

"So, in other words, we are following their plan if we do not attack…No, we cannot let them have their way…" Rhaegar concluded. _Damn them… _"We will engage them now before the cavalry can return and make our lives harder, we are almost cornered. The odds are not against us this way, we must strike hard."

"By the looks of it, we do not have much choice, My Prince." Ser Barristan agreed with him while looking towards the Rebels who remained steady, forcing them to wait for the cavalry. "Very well, let's do this."

"Ser, I trust you to engage their center, while our flanks meet theirs right after," Rhaegar instructed. "The rearguard will move once the engagement starts so we can see which side falters first as to provide adequate support."

"Understood My Prince." The Knight nodded.

"Good luck Ser Barristan." Rhaegar nodded back as the knight rode ahead to join his men before the cavalry charge was to begin. Once the man was already where he should be, Rhaegar gave the order for one of the men to sound the horn for the center to engage, and there they went against the Rebel center, as planned. Rhaegar then commanded two other men with horns at hand to blow them too so the flanks could move too.

**Robert Baratheon VIII**

The wait was making Robert more nervous than he should be…Ned's plan was good except for the chance that it had of not working if Rhaegar did not bite the bait which was very likely to occur given the circumstances. They had come up with possible solutions to the problem if it rose, but still...Then one of the Loyalist's horns sounded and their center made entirely of cavalry moved in Robert's direction. _The bastards took the bait! _

_"Now the reports say that Rhaegar Targaryen is coming our way so we will meet him somewhere on this side of the Trident as it will force him to cross the water and be with it at their back." Ned had explained to him. "When they see that we have no cavalry, as Ser Brynden suggested that we should spread a false rumor of a rebellion in the lands we control to which we sent our cavalry to put an end to it, they will attack because it will be their best chance of winning the battle."_

Two more horns sounded not long after and the flanks of the cunt's army began moving as well.

_"We will place two flanks and a center as normal. The order in which they attack is irrelevant, we believe they will attack at a very close time frame, which suits us nonetheless."_

"PREPARE THE SHIELDS!" Robert shouted to his men. "WE WILL HAVE A CAVALRY CHARGE UPON US!"

"AYE!" His men shouted with high morale, they were close to their objective which was to inflict a huge defeat on the Crown's men, so they were all fired up. Some eight thousand Stormlanders and two thousand Rivermen stood with him and they would repeal all the charges.

"WE WILL KILL THESE FUCKERS!" he roared.

"AYE!"

**Eddard Stark XXIII**

The Loyalists took the bait and Ned sighed in relief as they would soon face them and his plan could proceed without any major trouble. _Thank the Gods…_

"MEN!" Ned shouted to his men behind him all of them filled with anticipation. "IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!"

"AYE!" His men shouted, ten thousand Northmen were with him in their right flank while Lord Bolton and Lord Manderly led eight thousand Northmen in the left flank together with two thousand Rivermen under Lord Blackwood. The Northerners would take the bulk of the consequences but they were all ready for it.

Jon Umber ran fully armored to Ned's side. "FOR RICKARD!" he proclaimed with ardor.

"HURRAH!" The men shouted back, their weapons hitting their shields in a huge ruckus, an ancient war chant of the North to intimidate their enemies.

"FOR BRANDON!"

"HURRAH!"

Jon Umber picked Ned's arm and lifted it. "FOR EDDARD!"

"HURRAH!"

"FOR LYANNA!"

"HURRAH!"

"FOR BENJEN!"

"HURRAH!"

"FOR THE STARKS!"

"HURRAH!"

"FOR THE NORTH!" Jon Umber shouted even louder as the men cheered like madmen and the ruckus increased to the point it hurt ones' ears. "FOR THE NORTH!"

"HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH!" The men continued to shout and in the distance, one could hear the Rebel's left flank's chants echoing too, coupled with Robert's men roaring in the middle.

"Come on Ned give us your best shout!" Jon Umber demanded. "For the North my friend!"

Ned turned to his men and prepared his shout, he knew it wouldn't be much but what mattered was the message. "MEN! LET'S GET THEM! FOR THE NORTH!"

"HURRAH!"

They wait patiently until the enemy was close by and then they all run towards them, their swords, axes, and maces clashed with the enemies' as the sound of steel and wood spread out on the battlefield.

Ned had taken the lives of seven men at Stoney Sept, he did not like it but it was war. They did not start it but they would have to end it and make sure no other would come after this one. He could not deny how nervous he was, a conflict on the open ground was terrifying because you could lose everything in a simple instant and honestly, he couldn't lose, his love was waiting for him at Winterfell, his siblings were waiting for him too and he would not let them down. _FOR THE NORTH!_

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

Ser Barristan and the cavalry engaged the center of the Rebels and for what Rhaegar could see they made many casualties amongst the rebellious men. The right flank of the Dornish was now beginning to engage what seemed to be Northmen who met them with ferocity despite being at a disadvantage with the weapon distance, the Northerners fought at very close range while the Dornish at long range.

His left flank made of mixed origins engaged another army of Northmen. By the looks of it, it seemed like the Rebel Army was mainly composed of Northmen at least in the flanks and they kept shouting hurrah and roar like beasts, some of his men were frightened by the sight.

While Rhaegar's center was winning and the right flank seemed to have a slight advantage due to the Dornish fighting style being efficient against the Northerners, the left flank was to put it lightly, experiencing heavy difficulties. _I should reinforce the left flank…at this rate, it will collapse…I should have divided the Dornish into two groups…_

As Rhaegar give the order for half of his rearguard to reinforce the Crown's left flank, he heard three loud horns coming from each of the Rebels' columns…_What is this?_

He soon saw what this loud noise meant…their rearguard was finally moving in…they had split into two smaller hosts that were coming by each side of their center, reinforcing it in the process. Ser Barristan's men were now outnumbered…they could still win but…the odds were turning around against the Crown…Rhaegar commanded his remaining men to reinforce his center and right, to make sure his advantage was not lost.

**Eddard Stark XXIII**

Ned had killed five men already, Jon Umber had taken seven with him and Mark four, now five with his latest kill. The rest of his men were also weakening the opposing forces. The enemy was better equipped but they were more ferocious, most of his men killed at least two Loyalists with each attack.

The ground was already full of corpses, bloody corpses and the dust had spread in the air with so many men moving. He was sweating like never before due to being fully armored and the enemies just kept coming and yet they had to fend them off somehow.

_"Once all of our forces meet their counterpart in the field, each will sound its horn." Ned had told Robert. "Jon will lead the rearguard to reinforce the center, splitting it in two hosts of six thousand men. This will make the center our strongest part and force Rhaegar to reinforce his."_

Rhaegar did indeed seem to make his rearguard move forward, he saw what they wanted him to see. Another soldier rushed to face Ned, his swings were unpolished which meant that he was dangerous for no one could predict what he could do next.

_Keep your shield up or I will ring your head like a bell_, his mother would say to him when he was a child before she got pregnant with Ben and died. Since Ned had a shield in his left arm he had to do what his mother told him all those years ago and so he blocked the man's attack and countered it with his own, cutting the man in his right arm but it wasn't enough to make him go down, so they had to parry for a while more until Ned's superiority was too much for the man and he was stabbed. _Another man down for the Crown...Rest in peace…_

**Robert Baratheon VIII**

The bloody cavalry charge hit the Stormlanders hard once again. Many of his men were dead already but they faced a similar situation at Ashford so they were slightly better prepared this time.

He saw a white cloak, a Kingsguard knight, causing many casualties on his numbers, whoever he was Robert cared not but he had to take him down while they withstood the charges otherwise he would lose more good men.

Robert smashed a man down from his horse, killing the man and his horse in the process. Now Robert had a big passion for fine horses but this was war and he and his men were at a disadvantage so one had to forget his love for horses in such condition.

The Valemen who were now reinforcing his line were making a barrage of arrows fall upon the Loyalists, even the annoying Kingsguard had been shot in the arm, no doubt the man was in pain but still continued fighting and Robert, of course, had to give him credit for that. But it would all be for nothing because he would take him down soon.

_"It will all be a distraction, a decoy for the most important part of the plan."_

"HOLD THE LINE!" Robert shouted. "WE WILL TAKE THESE BASTARDS DOWN!"

"AYE!" His men shouted. "AYE!"

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

As he expected, the Crown's center was getting weaker. There were many horses and dead men in front of the still-standing Stormlander's shield wall and his cousin was amongst them, he could see the black stag in the yellow field on the chest of a huge man with an antler helmet and a huge war hammer.

To his left, the Northmen seemed to be winning again despite his men receiving reinforcements…only his right flank seemed to be winning somehow. Now with his men reinforcing the center it should even things a little. Rhaegar commanded his horse to begin galloping towards the Rebel's center so he could join in the fight.

And then there was yet another horn that was blown…it the distance, far away, to the east of where the battle was going on for almost an hour if not even more…then it blew again, this time louder and closer…and a third time…even louder…something was coming…

From up a small hill to the east, a huge group of horsemen emerged…the cavalry that was supposed to be days away from them…was there…The Rebel cavalry galloped hard from the top of the hill straight into the Dornishmen who were distracted with the Northmen and unable to defend themselves properly…they began being rammed to the floor with such ease that Rhaegar understood they were done…

**Brynden Tully IV**

The horses were galloping as fast as they could, every man was desperate to pierce their enemies with their lances and spears. Join the fight and win…

_"Our cavalry will arrive into the battle from either the right or the left per whatever they find best or more practical during the battle." Jon Arryn had added to Eddard Stark's plan when they planned their strategy. "A cavalry charge together with the Northern infantry's engagement should, in theory, break one of the flanks."_

"LET'S GET THESE CUNTS!" Lord Dustin shouted from Brynden's side, riding a majestic red Charger as the Northerners increased the pace of their Chargers, the Valemen renowned for their knights' quality followed them and as Brynden did not wish to remain behind on his black Courser he pushed his horse further and Gods was he getting old for this nonsense? "FOR THE NORTH!" The Northern Lord shouted loudly.

"HURRAH!"

Their opponents were Dornishmen, the worst possible force for them to fight because of their huge lances that could easily destroy a cavalry charge, however, they were caught by surprise and their charge hit them hard when they were regrouping into their phalanx formation to defend better.

Many Dornishmen were rammed by the huge Northern horses, the Valemen used their lances to pierce the shield formation and the rest of the men followed suit, including Brynden. With his lance, he pierced one Dornishman, and another followed suit. Soon, however, he had to recall the cavalry back to formation because the phalanx formation was nearly complete. While they retreated, Brynden took the lives of two more Dornishmen that did not manage to regroup.

While his men reformed and prepared for the second charge, the Northern infantry under Lords Bolton and Manderly pushed forward against the Dornishmen, breaking their lines and cornering them, still, the Princess' men were not faltering and with courage, they kept resisting. But they could not attack anymore… "LET'S CHARGE THEM AGAIN!" Brynden commanded as soon as he saw the weakness in his opponents. "ON MY GO! THREE! TWO! ONE! CHARGE!"

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

Rhaegar watched with worry as his right flank that had been winning until that moment was now struggling to simply defend themselves, being harassed by more men than what they could handle.

The left flank was in no good shape either, the Crown had never gained the upper hand there except maybe when the reinforcements from the rearguard got there, but if such advantage existed, then it only lasted for a quarter of an hour because the Northmen were ruthless and unrelenting.

As he killed another man, he began wondering if he had to pull part of the army that was supporting the center to support the flanks instead, but if he did, he would risk the center which they were holding their ground better than the Rebels…On the other hand, if he did nothing then his flanks would collapse and they would be encircled because they could not escape to the Trident, they would be butchered…_I shouldn't have given them the order to attack…Damn it! I should choose a better field as I planned…Now we are cornered…they outsmarted us…_

**Robert Baratheon VIII**

A motherfucking cunt on a horse had injured Robert's arm where the bloody Maester at Castle Darry had stomped the wound a while back, the bastard was now no more than a piece of meat for the crows but the damned wound was hurting him horribly and it was quite deep…_Fuck me!_

Robert watched more and more horsemen and now men-at-arms being killed by his unmoving shield wall. In all the battles Robert had witnessed, he had never seen so many dead in front of him…there should be thousands of corpses just in front of him from both his men and the Crown's…This wasn't a battle anymore, this was a carnage…

But they seemed to be winning, the plan was working almost perfectly if the cavalry charge had gone for the right flank then they would have annihilated the army there. _Just a little longer and the battle will be ours…_ "COME ON MEN! DON'T GIVE UP!"

**Eddard Stark XXIII**

He was sweating so hard, he was tired and he wanted to rest, he wanted Ashara's embrace and love, Lyanna's kisses in the cheeks, Brandon to mess his hair, Ben to smile that mischievous smile of his, his father to give him that shy smile that meant he did something well done and his mother's kisses in the forehead…Winterfell…he missed home…that was where he wanted to be not here killing people…

Around him two Umbers had died after taking almost a dozen men by themselves, Alaric Umber and Harlon Umber, two sons of old Mors Umber, Jon Umber's uncle, Symon Ironsmith was death too, as was Sweet Smile Ethan Moss…so many of his friends dead…

To his side he saw Jon Umber slicing two Rivermen down with his huge long sword, Mark was fighting another man by himself and Ned even glimpsed Howland fighting a man twice his size with his three-pronged spear together with some of his crannogmen friends who seemed like ants overpowering a large animal to its death.

"NED!" Shouted Jon Umber worriedly after looking in his direction. "WATCH OUT!"

Ned had been caught off guard by Jon Umber's warning but was able to dodge by a narrow chance a swung of an enemy. _That was close…_

His opponent was no ordinary opponent…it was a knight of the Kingsguard, his white cloak all dirty from dust and blood but still identifiable told him so, it was Ser Jonothor Darry… "IT ENDS NOW STARK!" The knight shouted as he swung his sword with polished precision. Throughout the battle, he had only face close to five opponents that gave him a considerable challenge but Ser Jonothor just from a single swing proved to be way above them all…

Ned blocked the swing with his worn-out shield, a few more impacts like those and he would be left with no shield at all. Darry spared no more time and attacked once, twice and thrice and Ned simply blocked every hit.

_"Attacking a lot of times before the opponent can attack is good, Robert." Jon had told them when he and Robert were just young children practicing how to fight. "But in war, the best hit is the one that kills your opponent. It might be the first but it might be the last one or the one in the middle. That is why patience is needed when at war, to wait for the perfect hit is to wait to live another day."_

That was why Ned waited and waited as he blocked Ser Jonothor's attacks, sometimes making his own when the distance between both was too narrow for his taste so that the more experienced knight could not overpower him because frankly, he could not underestimate the man.

And then he saw his opportunity, an opening on Darry's left leg…he took no time, he blocked the next hit with his shield, moved to his left as to find the perfect angle and when done, with his sword, he cut through Darry's leg. The knight roared in agony and fell to his feet, he would die by bleeding out but out of respect and mercy, Ned took Darry's life, ending his suffering…_My apologies Ser…_

Around him, he saw the opponents glancing the dead Kingsguard and so many began fleeing away. _Darry had been their commander...it's natural._

A horn blew twice as some kind of warning not soon after and Ned wondered what it was…what it meant…

**Brynden Tully IV**

The Dornishmen had gotten more difficult to charge against, many of the Rebels' horsemen fell to their death, even when the Dornish were cornered. Some of the Knights of the Vale had fallen too but quickly joined the Northerner infantry so they could continue being useful.

Brynden was fighting with the Dornish phalanx, escaping it just in time after having killed two more of them. He noticed the young Corbrays defend their fallen father who had been injured in the chest and then one of those youngsters picked their father's sword, Lady Forlorn, and rushed forward against the Dornishmen. "FOR THE REBELS!" The Corbray proclaimed. "CHARGE WITH ME MEN!"

"AYE!" And so they went just when the cavalry and Bolton's men did so too…Prince Lewyn Martell, the man who seemed to be in command of this side was smashed by a huge Northerner, a Karstark, whose axe opened the Kingsguard's armor in two…The Dornish knight had been an easy target with his white armor and cloak and now he wouldn't live long…and he did not live for long because despite trying to fight, he was stabbed by the Corbray carrying Lady Forlon. _May he rest in peace…_

The Dornish still held their defensive position for a while but some of them began fleeing in increasingly larger numbers, leaving their countrymen behind, they had lost their commander…nothing held them properly together…One of the Dornishmen blew the horn twice…

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

He had killed three men in front of him when he heard a horn from the left side be blown twice. It meant that one of the main commanders was killed…Ser Jonothor had perished…he looked at the flank and only saw his men fleeing by the dozens…_No…they can't leave now! We must remain…fighting…_

To make it even worse, a horn sounded to the right as well not even ten minutes later…_Prince Lewyn too…_His right flank was evacuating and the Rebels began pushing towards the center which would be overrun and encircled. He had to rally his men, they could still fight but the best way to proceed was to abandon the field and prepare for another engagement on a better battlefield and on better terms.

Rhaegar killed another man with his sword on top of his horse as he rode as fast as his horse could ride in order to stop the men from fleeing without any coordination. "I'M STILL ALIVE!" he shouted to his fleeing men. "I'M STILL HERE TO FIGHT!"

Though many kept fleeing, ignoring his call, he was able to rally some of them into reforming. He would now initiate the retreat maneuvers. _Hopefully, I will not suffer too many casualties…_

**Robert Baratheon VIII**

Despite his pain, Robert held his ground against the charging riders, two different horns had sounded for a total of four times, he did not know what they meant but he saw many men fleeing from his right flank…from Ned's men…they were winning it seemed…a proud smile came to his face. The left flank seemed to go the same way…

And then he saw the dragon cunt in the distance by the river desperately trying to rally his men…This was his chance…the chance to kill the fucker and end it all…consolidate their victory and avenge Lyanna. Robert found a horse a few feet away from him, a black Charger that lost its rider and was frightened of the noise…without hesitating, Robert ran towards it, leaving his line.

"ROBERT!" he heard Lester shout from behind him but he paid him no mind, he smashed two enemies who tried to kill him as he ran and mounted the horse without much difficulty. On top of it, Robert rode hard through the fleeing men to catch the cunt.

Just a couple of minutes went by and the Prince saw him coming towards him. "COME HERE YOU BLOODY CUNT!" Robert roared as war hammer and sword clashed in the waters of the Trident. Neither of them fell from their horses so they took some distance from each other and rushed again, encircling each other, standing up on their horses as they clashed once more, the impact bigger than any melee or joust, this was no folly, this was war!

They clashed twice more, thrice more, five times more and none fell. They ran towards each other for the eighth-time and Robert tried to hit the dragonspawn higher than what he had tried and was met with a quick dodge from the bastard who slashed him down his horse. _FUCK!_

His whole body hurt from the fall, his injuries burning and hurting, the current hit him in the face so much he had to pull his head out so he would not drown…_FUCK I GOT TOO FUCKING GREEDY! GAH, FUCKING PAIN!_

The cunt dismounted his horse and walked towards him slowly pointing his sword at him. "IT'S OVER COUSIN. YOU LOST, SURRENDER!"

"SURRENDER?" Robert roared back angrily, his vision getting blurred, the pain more bearable, however. "SURRENDER WHEN YOU TOOK MY BETROTHED AND MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER?" he found the strength to get up, his hammer was close by, so he picked it up awkwardly at first but he corrected his feet and inhaled some air as he managed to balance his body. "SURRENDER WHILE YOUR FUCKING FATHER LIVES? I THINK NOT YOU SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"YOU ARE TOO INJURED TO FIGHT PROPERLY!" His cousin shouted back seemingly afraid that Robert had gotten up. "THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO END THIS WAY!"

"THIS ENDS WITH YOU DEAD YOU RAPIST INBREED SHIT!" Robert shouted as he ran with all of his strength, picking balance and swinging his hammer towards the cunt but he blocked it with his shield, slashing his sword in his way but Robert dodged it and they went at it again and again and again, blocking or dodging for how long the Gods saw fit for the bloody combat to last.

_I can't let this fucker win, I will save you Lyanna…I WILL FUCKING SAVE YOU! _

He felt as if he had been blessed with the strength of ten men at that moment, he swung his war hammer once, twice, thrice, four times, five times and the cunt could not keep up with him, the rapist's shield broke apart and his stance was of a surprised fool when Robert finally made his hammer connect with the chest of his enemy and he just heard every bone cracking apart, the rubies donning the fucker's chest plate, flying all over the place…he was dead…_I did it Lyanna…I did it…for you…_

**Rhaegar Targaryen X**

It ended…he failed to fix his father's mistakes, his own mistakes too…now his chest hurt him with unbearable pain…he was…he was dying…he could feel it…His entire life passed by his mind, Summerhall, Dragonstone, King's Landing, Harrenhal, that Tower in Dorne, Starfall…all the places he visited during his life…

Then he saw something when there was only but blurred whiteness left…three young adults…two women and a man…Was it them? His children, the three heads of the dragon? Rhaenys, Aegon, and Visenya? He couldn't see their faces…only their backs and their shapes…

More people began following them, youngsters and older people some carrying black colored swords and other carrying indigo spears and swords…some of these people he thought he knew but could not fully recognize…there were plenty of hair and eye colors and two men carried swords that unlike the others shown as bright as the stars…

"The prophecy spoke that the dragon has three heads…" Rhaegar heard someone or something say…there seemed to be a weirwood tree glancing him while he stood there laying on the ground, it had appeared from nowhere. "You are right in thinking they did not need to come from the same womb…but wrong it that they had to come from the same seed…if they had to come someone's seed in the first place…"

"What do you mean?" Rhaegar inquired frightened but also worried. There is no way he interpreted everything wrong…

"They all warned you that prophecies are tricky businesses…and you interpreted it wrong, just as many before you." The voice said. "It was my fault too, I should have done more…"

Did it mean that it was all in vain? Had he desperately searched for a way to have his Visenya only to find out that his children were not the three heads of the dragon that the prophecy talked about? "So…I did this all for nothing?" Rhaegar inquired meekly. "Did I…did I…did I…a woman for nothing?" It seemed he finally broke after weeks and weeks of trying to bear with the guilt…he had sinned with the girl…he had left her pregnant for nothing…

"Everything has a purpose Rhaegar Targaryen." The voice said. "Your life might be ending but your purpose stands and someone will pick up where you left. You saw what many failed to see even if your methods were not the best. You worked for a greater purpose and none one can deny that."

"Will the Great Peril come and destroy us?" Rhaegar asked concerned because he failed.

"It will come even if all the prophecies are proven true." The voice replied. "As if it will destroy us or not, only time will tell. You played your part Prince of Grief, now it's time for others to play theirs. Fire and Blood."

"I see…" Rhaegar resigned with a sigh, his mother's image appearing before him with Viserys in her hands, just as Elia and their children and then Lyanna…all of them with grief in their faces…he was indeed the Prince of Grief…the grief that he sung in his songs…born in grief, lived in grief and died in grief…_Everyone…I'm sorry…for everything… _"Fire and Blood."

**Eddard Stark XXIII**

The loudest of horns sounded three times, there seemed to be some sort of commotion by the waters of the Trident…there stood a man with an antler helmet with a corpse next to him…_Robert!_

He saw the men beginning to run into the waters, those who were on horses crossed the river as fast as they could in a desperate attempt to flee…they had won by the looks of it…

"WE WON!" Jon Umber screamed proudly together with the Northmen. "WE BLOODY FUCKING WON!"

"HURRAH! HURRAH!" The cheers ran throughout the entire length of the Rebel army, from the left host all the way to right…

Ned took his helmet off and tried to clean the sweat he had collected after hours of fighting but alas he could not because it was so much of it…his muscles were hurting, no doubt the pain would last for days if not weeks…

"We won, Ned!" Mark said as he came by Ned's side, clapping his shoulder. "I never sweated so much as today, Gods…I stink…"

"Damned war," Ned muttered as he took a seat on the floor. "Hopefully it ended here…"

"Hopefully, Lord Eddard." Agreed the approaching Howland Reed followed by his fellow crannogmen. "We crannogmen were not made for this type of battle."

"You did very well Howland," Ned assured his friend with a smile. "I recall seeing quite a few men falling to you all and many were twice your size."

"The crannogmen fought with even more courage than all of us combined," Mark proclaimed. "I'm proud of having been with all of you in this battle."

"Thank you, My Lord." Howland bowed in respect. "I'm proud to have fought with every Northmen and Rebel. It's something I will never forget."

Then they watched as a Northern rider approached them galloping hard, the banner on his horse's saddle was a yellow background with two long axes crossed, House Dustin... "WE BLOODY FUCKING WON YA SHITES!" Willam roared as he laughed and cheered like a little kid while riding his tired horse. "FOR THE NORTH!"

"FOR THE NORTH!" The men shouted in a cheerful mood as Willam continued to spread the word around. "FOR THE NORTH!"

"I need to go see Robert…I think he…slew Rhaegar Targaryen…" Ned said to his friends.

"It seems so…" Mark agreed. "Remember me to not challenge him…the man is a monster on the field…" The new King…he still needed to help Robert get out of that one…

As he and some of his men approached Robert, after a sizable walk through a sea of corpses and men looting the bodies, Ned found it strange that his friend simply stood there glancing the corpse of Rhaegar…something was not right…Robert would be cheering with the rest of them, not standing there…quiet…

"Robert?" Ned asked and when no answer came, he got even more worried. "Robert?" When he clapped his friend's shoulder, his body fell hard into the ground… "ROBERT!" for as much as Ned shouted worriedly…his friend remained silent…

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews, once again the site doesn't let anyone see them so I had to resort to my email.**

**RedRat8: This Chapter explains your doubt.**

**miguelgiuliano: Ahí tienes la respuesta. Cuanto a los niños tendrás que esperar un poco más…**

* * *

**Radomir's Renegades: First I must apologize but your review was too large and the email just told me to read your review here on the site but alas I'm unable. I could read everything until Lyanna as a Queen would be frightening so I will answer until that. **

**Yes, Daenerys was conceived that day. Tt's pretty much canon that she was conceived when Chelsted was burnt. Also if all Targaryens survive what's coming Rhaegar and Aerys' failures will certainly have a big impact on them.**

**For Jaime to be proposed as Catelyn's husband he would have to be free of his vows so that has to happen first. I do agree that Littlefinger would be killed and Cersei would be angry that her backup and other half was married to a trout. **

**Yes, I think that is a good comparison between Ned and Ashara. Honestly, I see no problem with Ned/Elia stories, I have read quite a few of them, in fact I like to read Ned paired with different women other than Catelyn even if I don't dislike her completely, be it Ashara, Cersei, Rhaella, Elia, OCs or even Lyanna... (I know I'm messed up...My weird obsession is Ned/Ashara/Cersei...a trio that I tried to write more often than not but have not achieved the results I intended). Anyway enough of my likes that no one cares about...this is all I can answer from what I could read, hopefully, the site fixes the bug soon.**

* * *

**And there we go, the Battle of the Trident...I know it didn't bring much as it was just my interpretation of it, except in those final POVs...**

**As always thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	59. A Friend's Farewell, A Mother's Pain

++x++

**Eddard Stark XXIV**

The Trident, In House Darry's Lands, Riverlands, Year 283 AC

Ned was depressed, his friend had yet to wake up since yesterday's battle…They had won it and they were waiting for the three days to pass to consolidate their feat. Yet their feat came with a big cost, thousands were killed, many of which were Ned's friends and allies.

The Crown had suffered twice as many casualties as the Rebels. Ned's plan worked so well that unless the Reach and Dorne increased their commitment even further, the war was done in the Rebels' favor. It would however be a problem for them if the Crown's allies did commit to the Targaryen cause…

"So what are we to do after the three days?" Willam asked while the mood was still heavy. "We still have to take King's Landing from that mad cunt." Ned had the presence of Willam, Mark, Howland, Maege, Jorah, Lord Manderly, and of Jon Umber in his tent, they were sharing his grief somehow as they had come to like Robert. Who wouldn't anyway? Lyanna would like him too had she given him a chance, had they not be betrothed…

"I will have no more Targaryens on the throne!" Jon Umber proclaimed angrily. "I'm tired of them!"

"And who would you have us crown?" Willam asked. "Robert doesn't seem like he will make it…"

"And you want a Targaryen in the throne, Willam?" Jon Umber asked.

"No more than you do," Willam replied. "But who do we put on that damned thing?"

"Enough." Ned barked. "We will worry about that when we take it from the Mad King."

"I'm sorry Ned," Maege said with a kind tone as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know he was a friend of yours, a good friend of yours…"

"He is my best friend." Ned dismissed, Robert was still alive, he knew it. He had to be alive…

"Ned…" Elbert's head peaked through his tent. "Robert has awoken…"

Elbert's words made him feel some sort of relief, Robert was going to live he was sure now. Ned hurriedly left his tent and made way to Robert's which was by where the Maesters were tending the wounded, Rebels and Loyalists alike.

Outside of it stood Jon and Ser Brynden talking with concerned expressions. "Jon," Ned called. "He is well?"

Jon looked at him with a broken face and Ned immediately knew he was not. His former foster father sighed. "The Maester says he has many broken ribs from falling from his horse, dozens of cuts, three to four of which are very nasty and infected."

"He also says it's a miracle that he hasn't died yet." Ser Brynden added grimly. "I'm sorry lad, I know how much the two of you were friends."

Ned felt defeated, destroyed, broken… "He wants to speak with you," Jon said. "You should go, it might very well be his last words to you…"

Ned sighed. "Yes…"

He stepped into the tent that smelled of blood and leather…he found his friend laying down in an improvised bed, pale as snow… "Ned…" Robert whispered with a shy smile. "My friend…"

"Robert…" Ned said as he felt his eyes heavy already.

"It looks like I managed to fix my stupidity in the end," Robert explained. "I won't be King anymore."

"I promised I would help you find a way to fix that," Ned said, desperation in his voice. "But it won't be with your death, I swear it."

"It stinks."

"What?" Ned asked confused.

"The stink of death…don't think I can't smell it? Because I do."

"No, you are not going to die, you…"

"For once I see Ned Stark be more stubborn than I…" Robert said amused, the laughter was making him feel the pain of the broken ribs no doubt… "Ned Stark who fucked Ashara Dayne and married her…Gods…"

His wife's name made Ned feel even worse…they were so far away from each other…and he needed her comfort at that moment… "I did…"

"You bloody bastard…" Robert laughed in pain. "Will you be honest if I asked you a question?"

"Aye."

"Did you fuck her at Harrenhal?" _Oh boy…_

"I did…" Ned ended up saying, blushing as Robert laughed. "I took her twice before my marriage, one at Harrenhal and one after we almost died while crossing the Bite." The laughter got louder and the pain would have been unbearable for his friend but all the while Robert kept laughing. "Robert please stop laughing, it will hurt you more…"

"Fuck that Ned, I'm going to die anyway might as well die laughing." Robert dismissed. "But Gods I knew you two seemed way to close back at that fucking tourney…in the end, I was right…you did cease to be a maidenboy there…"

"No comment…"

"A Dornishwoman…I fucked one once…many years ago and Gods they were monsters in bed…" Robert added. "I fail to know how you handle yourself with her."

"I will manage…we Starks endure…"

"I'm sure you do, you little bastard…" Robert smiled for a while more before his face turned serious. "Listen Ned…I…I want you to save your brother and your sister…bring them home…bring Lyanna…home…and…give her the pendant…the pendant…I made for her." Robert pointed towards the pendant in a bedside table, the one with the direwolf head and emerald for eyes. "Tell her…tell her…I loved her…and…and that I wished to have married her so much…but…"

"Robert…"

"I failed…" Robert said as tears from his eyes fell to the sheets… "I failed her…but…at least I killed the bastard…"

"You did," Ned said as his own tears began failing. "You did…"

"JON! SER BRYNDEN! ELBERT!" Robert shouted with the strength he had left in his lungs and they appeared immediately. "Get me Lester Morrigen, Lord Tarth, and my cousins."

Elbert went out as fast as he entered and not five minutes later, he came back with the four men his friend asked for. "Robert…" Lester said as he fell to his knees. "I'm so happy you are alive…"

"I won't be…for long," Robert said. "I claimed the throne but I was stupid in doing so, I would make a terrible King…just as I failed as a Lord Paramount…"

"No, you did not…" One of the Estermonts said and the Stormlords nodded in approval.

"Bah! You are saying that…because we are…bloody fucking cousins…" Robert dismissed. "I would like to have a Hasty or a Grandison say the same…and I'm…not even…speaking of the…fucking Conningtons…"

"You had many faults Robert but we loved you anyway." Lord Tarth confessed.

"Aye." The others assured.

"Thank you, my friends…" Robert said as he looked up before turning back to them. "I would wish…for…for Aerys to be overthrown…"

"So you are not nominating anyone to succeed you?" Ser Brynden asked.

"Whatever you chose I'm fine with it. It's not like I'm going to live to see it anyway…" Robert half japed. "Let it be a King the Rebels accept and acclaim just as they did to me, be it Ned, Jon, Elbert, you Ser Brynden, my brother…that Northern lady that fights like a beast with her mace…Umber…the dragonspawn babes if it must…though I would much prefer no Targaryens near that iron shit chair. It's your call."

"We will take Aerys out of the throne." Ser Lester promised. "We will do it for you, Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, and the realm."

"Good," Robert said. "And Ned…I hope you and your wife have a Robert soon…a Robert like me…but hopefully less of drunkard and whoremonger…" he concluded laughing. "So that his aunt doesn't…scold him…"

"Robert…" Ned's tears were already failing to his cheeks at a faster rate.

"And I expect…a Robert Arryn…a Robert Estermont…a Robert Morrigen…a Robert Tully? Is that possible?"

"I'm not marrying…" Ser Brynden plainly stated. "But I will make sure my nephew names a son after you."

"Tough luck then…I had hoped for a little Blackfish named Robert…" Robert chuckled. "I hope you all…save my brothers too…I reckon they hate me…and honestly…I was a cunt to them, especially to Stannis but…I love them…tell them I do…and that I'm sorry too…free my home…"

"We will," Ned assured. "I will go there myself…"

"I know you will Ned…I hope you have a good life…my friend."

"Robert…please…"

Robert simply took a look at the Maester. "Give me something for this bloody pain…and let me die already."

"Here My Lord…" The Maester said as he gave him Milk of the Poppy which Robert quickly drank and with haste.

"Will I dream?" His friend asked.

"You will." Ned nodded, he did not contain himself anymore, he just cried. "You will my friend…"

"Good…I will dream of me and…Lyanna…married…you and Ashara Dayne too…your brothers…mine…Stannis being Stannis and scoffing at us…gritting his teeth…" he said smiling. "Take care of her…take care of them…goodbye…my friend…"

"Goodbye…my friend…" Robert closed his eyes with a big smile. Ned watched his friend as the Milk of the Poppy washed the pain from his tired face. Sleep took him…the end of Robert Baratheon…Ned's best friend…

They all stood there…watching…there were tears in almost every man's eyes…but all of them grieved for Robert even if tears did not come. "Ned…" Jon called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to talk."

"Aye…" Ned did not want to talk…he wanted Ashara…he needed her…he wanted to bury himself in her and stay there for the rest of his life…but he had something to do still…

Jon and he exited the tent and walked for a bit. "We still have to march to King's Landing," Jon said. "Rhaegar is dead and his army is either dead or scattered. If we give them the chance, they will surely raise another one so we must strike before that can happen."

"I understand…" Ned nodded.

"We are rallying a cavalry army to go there quicker," Jon explained. "You should lead it."

"Why me?"

"Your brother is there…and…I'm sure you will need some time away from this graveyard…where…where Robert died…" Jon was taking everything no better than Ned, Robert had been like that rebellious son he never had so the loss of him was hard on him too.

"I understand." Ned nodded. "I shall leave as soon as I can."

"If you need anything, just tell me, Ned," Jon told him. "He was like a son to me but so are you."

"Thank you, Jon." Ned said with a shy smile and Jon left to meet his men, while Ned went to meet his. But before he did so, he decided to take a stroll around their camp, to see if he could free his mind from everything that was haunting him…He came by an open tent where some injured were and found Ser Barristan laying down in an improvised bed.

The knight saw him pass by… "Lord Stark…" The injured knight called and when Ned approached him... "When is my life going to be taken?"

"Ser Barristan." Ned acknowledged. "I have no intention to have you killed."

"I heard some Northerners speak of it." The knight said. "I thought since you are their leader…"

"Lord Bolton did suggest it and some men approved." Ned nodded remembering the early talks he and his men had after the celebrations calmed down. "But…none of us wanted to do it."

"Why?"

"I find myself tired of killing Ser," Ned explained. "I have seen far too much blood and I have lost almost everything by now. I have hopes of recovering my siblings but…I don't know…I have just lost my best friend…I hope I don't have to bury my siblings too."

"My condolences for your best friend's death." Ser Barristan said. "I assume…I assume it was Robert Baratheon?"

"Indeed…he sustained far too many injuries during the war…"

"If anything the man was a war machine." Ser Barristan acknowledged. "Hardly there will be a man like him."

"A friend above all." Ned quickly said.

"No doubt." The knight agreed. "So I assume you are moving against the King now?"

"Is not my King, nor to any of us." Ned dismissed. "A King like that cannot rule. Surely even you can see that."

"And who do you wish to place on the throne?"

"We shall decide later," Ned stated, fearing it might fall onto him somehow… "After we take the capital."

"I see…"

"I honestly just want to go back to my wife's arms…and don't leave her." Ned confessed. "I have missed her so much…"

Ser Barristan's expression was of surprise as soon as Ned spoke the word wife and Ned wondered why… "I did not know you were a married man Lord Stark."

"I haven't told you Ser Barristan." Ned attempted a jape but…it failed…miserably…

"Who is she may I ask?" The knight asked with a certain degree of anticipation.

"It's Lady Ashara Dayne," Ned replied and the man's eyes bulged even larger than what they were already. "We met at Harrenhal and fell in love afterward…she came with me to Winterfell and we married there in almost secrecy."

"So…so it was you?" The knight proclaimed shaken with whatever realization he just had. "It was you who got her with child?"

_Ashara was with child?_ "As far as I know she wasn't pregnant Ser but…I haven't received words from her for…almost…nine months…" Was she really pregnant with his…his child? "Where did you heard of this, Ser?"

"At King's Landing a few moons back," The knight replied, still shaken. "From one of her companions, the Lady Jasline to which Princess Elia told to keep a low profile…"

"I…I…do not know what to say…" Ned confessed, had she really been pregnant all this time? "I will have to send her raven…"

"So that man I saw exiting her room in Harrenhal…was you?" The knight asked.

"Ser…" Ned flushed. "It wasn't meant to…"

"At least you married her My Lord…" The knight sighed. "Keep her happy Lord Stark, she is a good person."

"I hope I can do that Ser," Ned assured the man, finally seeing why he was so disappointed…but there was nothing he could do, Ser Barristan was a sworn brother of the Kingsguard, sworn to celibacy, Ned was not. "Have the rest of a nice day Ser."

"You too Lord Stark."

**Lyanna Stark XIV**

White Harbor, North, Year 283 AC

The northern winds blew at Lyanna's face and she never felt as happy and safe as at that moment, she was in her home already. The ship had just moored at White Harbor, just a couple of hours after dawn but she was wide awakened already.

Her back hurt again, it had never fully healed and now that her belly was getting bigger and heavier it was getting worse again. Hopefully, the child would come out soon so she could recover from the back pains once and for all.

"Gods it's cold in here!" Ser Oswell barked, rubbing his arms.

"I don't think it's cold at all Ser Oswell." Lyanna dismissed chuckling. "Winter is harsher than this."

"All the same, this is more than what I am used to." The Riverman said. "No wonder you Starks look grim…with this cold who wouldn't?"

"You look grim too, Ser Oswell. Are you sure you are not a Stark?" Little Allyria asked innocently, not knowing about her sharp tongue yet. She was quite sleepy but excited by the looks of it.

"I guess I should keep myself quiet…" Ser Oswell murmured. "Even a little girl puts me in my place now…"

"Why so Ser?" The girl asked confused. "I like hearing your japes even if half the time I do not get their meaning."

"Well…someone has good taste then…" Ser Oswell smiled. "Unlike some people here…"

"You should not speak of Lyanna that way Oswell." Ser Arthur warned. "It's improper."

"I wasn't referring to her…Arthur." Ser Oswell countered.

Lyanna smiled at these two, they were an interesting duo, to say the least…she liked their company if she was, to be honest, and she couldn't wait to arrive at Winterfell and see Ben and Nan and all the people she knew so well.

It was then she noticed a wheelhouse with a Stark banner in it near the inns… "Look, there is a Stark banner over there!" she informed her companions.

The two Kingsguard did not take long to notice it too, they had sharp eyes after all. "Perhaps we should go and investigate." Ser Arthur suggested. "Maybe it's Ashara's doing…"

"We should…" she agreed as the captain allowed to exit the ship. Lyanna quickened around the Northern soil, the smell of the sea and of the North made her energetic. Little Allyria tried to accompany her and Lyanna extended her hand to the girl who promptly took it. They ran through the stoned pathway until they reached the mysterious wheelhouse.

It was from Winterfell no doubt…she had seen it before…when her father wanted her to go to Harrenhal in it…to cause a good impression upon the lords and ladies…she, of course, refused, protesting and protesting until her now-deceased father allowed her to ride Winterstorm…her deceased horse…she missed it so much…just as she missed father…

"Lyanna?" A kid's voice called.

Lyanna recognized the voice, she turned her glance to her left side and saw the boy of eight, brown-haired and with brown eyes standing there with a smile. "Harwin!" she exclaimed as she went in for a hug. "I have missed you so much."

"Me too Lyanna." The boy replied returning the favor gladly. "Grandpa is here to bring ya to Winterfell."

"Lady Lyanna." Old Harlon said as he exited the nearby inn, moving towards them with a shy smile. "Welcome back to the North."

"Oh, it's so good to be back Harlon…" Lyanna replied overjoyed to the point of almost crying. "But how did you know I would come here?"

"It was Ned's beautiful wife who told us to come and wait for ya," Harwin explained. "She also told us to be quiet about it and gave some coin for grandpa to rent a room at the inn."

"Always a step ahead…" Ser Arthur proclaimed as he approached them. "Good thing my brother warned her…"

Little Harwin was caught by surprise upon seeing the two Kingsguard knights and like any child, it was like a dream to see the knights next to him. "Are you Ser Arthur Dayne?"

"Well…we should have probably left our armors back at Starfall…" Ser Oswell said while rolling his eyes but with a smile. "It seems those robes don't hide everything…"

"So cool!" Harwin said beaming. "Can I see your sword?"

"You can but you can't swing it." Ser Arthur warned. "Only the Sword of the Morning can swing it without burning his hands."

"Cool!" The warning only seemed to make little Harwin more fascinated…Lyanna had to admit that Dawn was a mysterious and yet fascinating sword.

"Now Harwin, leave them men alone." Old Harlon chided. "You'll have time once we back at Winterfell."

"Okay…"

"Sers, Lady Stark told me to bring two horses for ya as well," Harlon said as he brought two fine Garrons forward. "Lyanna and the little lady are to ride in the wheelhouse."

"What?" she barked aloud with the notion of riding in a wheelhouse. "I want to ride a horse too!"

"You can't seriously be thinking that anyone would allow you to ride a horse with a belly that big." Ser Oswell dismissed and she scoffed bitterly.

"Fine…Come Allyria." _Stupid wheelhouses…_

"Aren't we exploring the city?" The girl asked curiously.

"I promise I will bring you here soon when I'm done with the pregnancy," Lyanna said a bit impatient, she wanted to return to Winterfell as fast as she could. "But I really want to see my home…"

"Okay, I want to see Ash too." The girl said smiling as they entered the wheelhouse. "Artie, how do you think she is?"

"We will see but I'm sure she is fine." Ser Arthur said as he and Ser Oswell mounted the horses while Lyanna sighed bitterly. Old Harlon gave the command for the horses pulling the wheelhouse to begin trotting and there they went…back to Winterfell. _Home…_

She felt like someone touched her shoulder then but once she looked, she only saw Allyria sleeping already…_It's likely the wind..._and yet somehow…she began thinking of Robert of all people…Was he alright? She hoped he was…and yet for some reason…she thought he was not…was it him touching her shoulder? _Robert…_

**Ashara Dayne XXIII**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

"AAAARRGHHH!" It was yet another scream coming from Ashara…she had been like this for hours, her baby was coming…Her pain was now unbearable, so many contractions in such a little time…it was horrible…

"Breath Ash," Sharley told her while holding her left hand, Ashara was likely breaking the Northern's finger bones with her tight grip. "Breath slowly and be as calm as you can."

"IT HURTS!" Ashara hissed in pain. "OH, IT HURTS A LOT!"

"It will end soon, child," Nan said while seated on her usual chair. "It shan't thank long now."

Ashara glanced them all watching her womanhood and although it wasn't the first time she had women watching her private parts this time she felt ashamed of it. "Is it ready?" Asked Jonelle with a concerned glance, from the three of them, she was the one who never saw child labor in her life before.

"I believe it is, I can see some of the child's head…" Sharley said as she whirled her head back to Ashara. "Now you must push with everything you got Ash."

"IT HURTS!" she hissed again, sweating as if she had run some fifty miles…

"When you feel the contraction you must push with everything you can," Nan said. "And feel free to cry all you want, don't hold back anything."

"I wasn't planning to…" Ashara retorted as she began pushing as hard as she could but to no avail, the baby seemed to be clinging to her. "AAAARRGHHH!"

"Where is the Maester?" Sharley asked angrily. "Will he take long?"

"I will go and ask Lord Benjen." Jonelle said as she left the room running.

Jonelle returned not long after Ashara made a second push which failed in its objective just as the first push. "The Maester should arrive in an hour."

"Seven Hells!" Sharley barked indignantly. "Why did he leave a few days ago, he should be here!"

"He had to fetch some of his things at my home." Jonelle justified meekly. "And my family's lands need tending too…"

"But Ashara was so close to giving birth that…"

"AAAAARRRGGH!" Her horrible sounding scream seemed to stop their tantrum as each returned to Ashara's side, holding her hands to soothe her.

"It will be over soon, Ash." Sharley cooed. "Come on, you are a strong woman so show us how strong you are."

"I WANT MY MOTHER!" she confessed crying. "I WANT NED AND MY BROTHER! I WANT ELIA AND MY FRIENDS!"

"Tey are all alright," Jonelle assured with a shy smile. "And your mother is with you right now, watching and giving you the strength you need."

Despite Jonelle's encouragement and Ashara's best efforts at pushing, she continued screaming like a Dothraki screamer…since she had the fame of it, why not take advantage of it? Honestly, she hated hearing herself scream but she could not help herself due to the pain. She had been there for so long that the Maester ended up arriving from Castle Cerwyn. "Apologies for my lateness My Ladies…"

"Please get to work!" Sharley commanded of him and the Maester quickly went to where her womanhood was. "Push again Ashara, you are nearly there."

And so she did, she pushed and pushed, after ten more minutes some words she wished to hear came. "The head is fully out, keep pushing My Lady." The Maester said. Once more she pushed and pushed and pushed. "Come on My Lady, one last effort!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" she screamed as she pushed with every fiber of her being, with as much strength as she could, crying as loud as she would and then…she felt relieved…Baby wailings echoed in the room…her baby was out and living…_My baby…_

With her tired eyes, she could see her lady friends smiling and with shimmering looks of wonder in their faces. "Oh what a cute little thing!" Sharley proclaimed with a big smile and yet Ashara couldn't see anything…

"I can't see!" she barked with the strength she had left. "I want to see my baby!"

"Sorry…" Sharley apologized as she helped Nan wrap her baby in silks and furs. "Just a little longer, Ash, we are almost done here."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, the curiosity was way too much for her, this was torture now…

"A boy," Jonelle said smiling. _A boy…I had a baby boy…_

Sharley brought her boy wrapped in furs and placed him on her so very tired arms. "There you go, your lovely and cute little son."

During her first glance at her child, she began crying of joy…He had a little tuft of a Stark dark brown hair, she had seen many of them by now to know it, his nose was like hers though, just as the ears…her precious baby then opened his little eyes and she gasped upon seeing them…her son had Ned's gaze…his eyes were grey and soft…his little mouth and lips…were Ned's too…her son was all Ned in everything that mattered…

"He is wonderful…" she proclaimed while tears of joy fell from eyes, soaking the sheets of her husband's bed. "He looks like my sweet Quiet Wolf…"

"He does…" Sharley agreed as she began sobbing too with all those emotions, Jonelle was also crying, while Nan seemed like a proud mother of sorts. "He is a cute little Ned."

"And he behaves like his father and grandfather too," Nan added. "They cried little, just like this little fellow here, a big contrast to their screaming siblings."

"I'm sure he will be a lovely child," Jonelle assured. "Congratulations Ashara, it's a lovely baby."

"Congratulations on your sweet lovely child indeed," Sharley said amiably, as she clapped Ashara's shoulder with a proud smile. "You are one tough woman."

Ashara brought the child closer to her bosom, she wanted to hug him but she was afraid she might injure her precious baby as he was so tiny… "A baby needs a name, child," Nan said with a big grin. "What will it be?"

She gave another glance to the child and she saw he was no Robert unfortunately…he could be an Arthur…but since he was all Ned…it seemed a little off…it had to be something that reminded her of her love, then it came to the tip of her tongue. "Jon!" she replied proudly with her choice. "Jon Stark."

"Like Lord Arryn, Ned's foster father?" Sharley inquired.

"Yes, like Lord Arryn who was nice to me in the Vale, raised Ned to be the man he is now and helped us get married," she concluded. "And like King Jon Stark who built the Wolf's Den and the others that followed him. A Northern name for a Northern child."

"A wonderful name," Nan admitted. "It has been a while since there was one. A Stark and a Dayne child, with blood from two of the oldest bloodlines in Westeros."

"Yes, a Stark and a Dayne." Ashara nodded as she planted a kiss on her son. "Now we should call sweet Benjen so he can meet his nephew."

"Right away." Jonelle said as she left the room to bring Ashara's brother-in-law. While Ashara filled her baby with more kisses. _Now…I only need my Ned with me…come back love, come back and meet your son, our child…_

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews and thank the Gods I can see them now:**

**RedRat8: I hope I made him look less evil than in the previous draft. He ended up like a tragic character indeed but some of his legacy will endure.**

**mlkoolc86: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Radomir's Renegades: This Chapter should answer some your points...**

**miguelgiuliano: Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla. King's Landing aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y la trama estará allí por un tiempo.****No me gusta la poligamia a menos que sean en Crusader Kings, pero hay algo en este trío que me cautiva, no lo sé por qué. Confieso que me intereso esa historia, donde la encontraste? La busqué pero no la encontré…**

* * *

**R.I.P Bobby B...**

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	60. No More

++x++

**Rhaella Targaryen IV**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Everyone had been called to the Throne Room. Rhaella, her daughter-in-law, and the children and she feared the worst considering that they had heard nothing but bad news since the start of the war…

"THAT USELESS CUNT COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY COME FROM MY SEED!" she heard Aerys scream as soon as she, the ladies and children entered the Throne Room. "HOW THE FUCK DOES HE LOSE MY ENTIRE ARMY IN A SINGLE BATTLE?"

"I fail to know Your Grace." The Grand Maester replied, afraid of Aerys' fit as always. "I'm merely communicating what words the messenger brought…"

"Is my son alive?" Rhaella asked afraid but with the intention to know about her firstborn's whereabouts. "Please Grand Maester tell me he is…"

"I'm afraid he is not, My Queen…" _No…no…_ "Prince Rhaegar was slain by Robert Baratheon during the fighting."

_No…it couldn't be…Rhaegar…my Rhaegar…_ "NOOOOOO! YOU ARE LYING, PLEASE LET IT ALL BE A JAPE!"

"QUIET WOMAN!" Aerys shouted at her and she wanted to tear her brother's face apart. "THAT USELESS CUNT YOU BRED ME, COULDN'T DO A SIMPLE JOB AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" _It was you who started it all you disrespectful useless husband and brother of mine. Now my son is dead…my son with many flaws, yes, but my son nonetheless…our son…and you mistreat him so much even in his death…I hate you so much Aerys…I hate you with every fiber of my being. Damned be my parents who cursed me with this horrible marriage._

And then Rhaella felt a sudden urge to puke…she tried to contain it but she could not…she puked all over the floor. "Your Grace." The ladies-in-waiting exclaimed as they came to her worried, helping her stand.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THIS BLOODY WOMAN NOW?" she heard her brother question angrily. "I SWEAR TO GODS WOMAN YOU ARE A USELESS CUNT!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she said as she hoped to not puke no more, but all that she wanted was to kill her brother, forget kinslaying as a sin and just do it. It would solve so much misery…

"PYCELLE!"

"Your Grace?" The Grand Maester asked worriedly.

"Take a look at the damn whore and see what she has," Aerys said with disdain. "Someone clean that shit, I want to see the bloody floor glittering!"

Jasline and Nysah brought her back to her chambers and Grand Maester Pycelle came to examine her, ordering her to do a variety of exams until he finally concluded his diagnosis. "My Queen is pregnant." _Pregnant?_ Well…it wasn't so surprising considering the number of times Aerys had spilled his seed inside of her since the Rebellion began…but still…

"I see…" Rhaella said, she hated her brother but her children and grandchildren meant the world to her, after all, she suspected it was them that kept her sane when other people would have gone mad already.

"Congratulations, My Queen." The two Dornishwomen said with shy smiles, Elia was not there because she had gone to play with the children, fearing that Rhaella might need some time alone in her grief…

"Thank you." _Another child it seems…May the Gods at least see fit to let this one live…I have lost so many by now…only Viserys remains…_

Rhaella composed herself and decided to go search for Elia and the children which she found in the Godswood. Her son and granddaughter came to her almost crying, afraid that something bad had happened to her but she dismissed every worry they had and told them the news. The children all jumped happily at the prospect of a new child coming, Viserys hoped for a brother while Rhaenys for an aunt, little Aegon was too young to understand what was happening still but began muttering niece too.

Elia congratulated her like the wonderful daughter-in-law she was and Rhaella's worries dissipated for a little bit as a shy smile drew itself on her lips. _I still have a family…a family to which I can share my worries with…_Both women hugged in their grief for Rhaegar's death, he might have committed many mistakes but he had been important in their lives and no one could say otherwise.

But her sadness would not end there…when night came, Aerys called her once again to the Throne Room…As always she feared the worst…with Aerys one had to feel like that… "You are to leave for Dragonstone." Her brother-husband said with a plain and disdainful look. "Lucerys will take you and Viserys there while Ser Willem will continue giving him his lessons."

Dragonstone was safer than King's Landing especially when the Rebels arrived at the capital but... "What about Elia and our grandchildren?" she asked as soon as he finished speaking.

"They will stay here."

"Why?" she questioned aghast, they would be in danger if they stayed…

"BECAUSE LEWYN AND THE BLOODY DORNISHMEN BETRAYED THE CROWN!" he hissed angrily. _What?_ "WHY ELSE WOULD WE LOSE IF NOT FOR SOMEONE BETRAYING US?"

"Aerys…while I do not believe Prince Lewyn was a traitor, I will give the benefit of the doubt to your concerns." Rhaella began. "However, I must tell you that Elia has been loyal to you and she is the mother of your grandchildren…who are Targaryens and…"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB WHORE!" Aerys hissed at her. "These Dornish cunts have been betraying me since the beginning of this war, they hardly sent me any men and they partook in no battles. I have no doubt they wish to put the kid on the Throne, after all, he has Dornish blood and I don't! But I will have none of that, the son is like the father and so Rhaegar's welp will be like him, useless. Therefore I have nominated Viserys as my heir and so you better keep him safe."

_Please do not tell me he is shifting his hatred for Rhaegar to little Aegon…Seven have mercy on me…_ "Aerys…let me take the children with me, you can have Lucerys and Ser Willem watching, they have proven their loyalty to you multiple times…and please consider wh…"

"NO!" he barked as he interrupted her. "I NEED THEM HERE SO THE DORNISH COMPLY AND DO NOT TRY ANYTHING AGAINST MY PERSON! I NEED AN ARMY!"

"But…" she tried to counter but he interrupted her again.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU DAMN WHORE!" he barked more. "IF YOU WEREN'T PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD YOU WOULD STAY HERE TOO, SO CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, BITCH!"

Rhaella wanted to cry…there was nothing she could to keep her own protected…she hated herself for being unable to do a thing…she was a dragon…she was the Queen and yet…she could not do a thing…

That night she comforted Elia and explained Aerys's plans…and how Aegon was apparently disinherited.

"I have been loyal to him ever since this stupid war began! My people have been loyal too so who does he think he is to say I'm a traitor?" Elia questioned bitterly.

"The King…" Rhaella murmured bitterly.

Elia sighed at that statement. "Not for long I believe…soon the Rebels will take him down…"

"Do not speak of it, child," Rhaella warned. "If the Rebels conquer the city and kill Aerys, Seven know what they will do to you and your children."

"I believe Eddard Stark will help me somehow and I have a plan that may save me…" Elia proclaimed somberly. "Ashara has sent me her plans and annotations, I will make my move to free Brandon Stark soon…with some hope, he will join his brother and convince the Rebels to spare me and my children."

It was a good plan…considering the circumstances. This was likely the best option that Elia had if Rhaella was to be honest. "I just hope it succeeds my darling." Rhaella cupped the cheeks of her daughter-in-law. "I would hate to lose you and my grandchildren…"

"I hope so too…I do not want to die nor see my children die…"

The morning of the next day came quicker than what they wished…Rhaella had her ladies-in-waiting dress her in a black gown to mourn her son and a brown cloak on top of it to cover her appearance not only because she would be leaving the city in a time of need, thus making it very likely that the people of the city would resent her but also to conceal all the scars and bruises that still donned her skin. The only thing that made her feel some resemblance of happiness was the fact that Aerys would likely never touch her again. But you never know…

She visited her grandchildren's chambers and gave them kisses of good luck, hoping the Gods would have mercy on them and let them live happily. They were asleep because it had just dawned so they never saw the tears falling from her tired eyes as she gave her farewells to them…

She found Elia waiting for her at the exit of Maegor's Holdfast. "My Queen." Elia bowed before her.

"Please call me Rhaella." she pleaded. "We know each other for so long…it feels wrong to me that you are so formal."

"Jasline and Nysah will accompany you, Rhaella." Explained Elia as she pointed towards the ladies-in-waiting that had been following Rhaella since she woke up. "They will certainly help when your child comes to the world."

"Oh Elia, you need them here too…" she countered. "I can't leave you with no one to attend you…"

"I fear for my children's lives and if I can save my friends I will..." Elia dismissed as tears began falling from her eyes. "I do not wish for them to risk their lives…"

Rhaella turned to see the two other Dornishwomen weeping as well, none of them wanted this but alas…they had no choice, her stupid brother who did all this was watching them from afar, without his usual hideous grin as he was afraid of his future. "I…I understand…" she replied.

"Hopefully my plan will work…it might be the only chance I have…" Elia sighed. "At least I hope I can save my children even if they lost their rights…"

"Everything will be alright Elia," Jasline assured with a shy smile as she hugged her friend. "You will make it out alive of this and then we will all visit Ashara in the North…see her child…Emy will come too, just like the old times, the five of us, the Queen and the children."

"I second that," Nysah added her voice to those words and Elia smiled while hugging her other friend. "It hurts me so much to leave you here alone, my friend…"

"Think nothing of it, girls." Elia dismissed. "I still have the Martell words to follow." _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken…I hope these help you my darling…_

"Do not give up Elia." Rhaella pleaded as she hugged her daughter-in-law, the daughter of her late friend Doriah who thought her so much… "You are strong and I know you will make it out alive."

While hugging Elia, Rhaella noticed Ser Jaime near her brother-husband, a serious expression donning his handsome face…_Joanna's boy is the last of them Kingsguards…Keep your son protected Joanna…he will need it…and protect my loved ones too if you can, my dearest friend…_

This could very well be the last of House Targaryen…almost three hundred years of rule going down the drain in a year of war all because of Aerys…_It will be a miracle if they let us live…_

Jasline and Nysah hugged Elia once more and then they followed Rhaella to a wheelhouse with no sigil in it, where Ser Willem and Lord Lucerys were already waiting impatiently.

"My Queen." Both men bowed before her.

"Is my son here already?" she questioned.

"The servants brought him a while ago." Ser Willem explained. "He came half asleep and once he entered the wheelhouse, he fell asleep."

"Good, let him sleep." Rhaella proclaimed as gestured for the ladies to enter and she followed them inside. They made little noise so they would not wake Viserys and soon the wheelhouse made its way to the harbor.

Once they arrived, Rhaella noticed that many ships had left already…they all knew that the Rebels were coming and the merchants and sailors did not wish to be there to witness the event, especially the Essosi… "Mother…where are we going?" Viserys asked yawning.

"To Dragonstone my love," she replied smiling. "We will spend some mother-son time before your baby sibling is born."

"What about Rhaenys and Aegon?" he asked. "And Elia too? They will not come?"

"They will…come later…" Rhaella lied.

"They will not die as Rhaegar will they?"

"No sweetling…" Hearing Rhaegar and dead in the same sentence almost brought tears to her again but she had to be strong, for her remaining son. "Now let us enter the boat and sail, my love," she commanded. "You have never sailed before have you Viserys?"

"No mother but I'm excited." Her son with a tired look. "But…I'm tired…"

"Then you should sleep once we are inside." Rhaella proposed. "The trip will take a few days so you will still have lots of time to explore the ship."

"Okay."

"Come then." Both she, her son, the ladies, and their protectors embarked the ship which soon lifted the moor and left for Dragonstone maybe to never come back…

**Jaime Lannister VI**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Year 283 AC

The previous days have been especially tiresome for him…Rhaegar had died and so did his intentions to make changes. What was left in the capital was the King growing more paranoid and mad by the day, the fucking pyromancers entering and leaving the castle more often than before and the imminent coming of the Rebels…things were not great at all…they were shit like the bloody shit smell of the city.

To make matters worse for him, Jaime was unsure about what he could do to protect the weak and the city from burning and he was in great need of having someone to confide with…he could not keep the secrets any longer as it was eating him from the soul to the flesh. He begged the Gods to bring him Cersei or Tyrion but they were not coming off that he was sure…he was alone…until the enlightenment came…there was a person he could confide with…

Taking the opportunity that the King gave him to have some rest for his never-ending shifts, Jaime went to meet the person in question instead. There was no one to condemn him now and frankly, he didn't give a damn about them hypocrites anymore.

Standing in front of the door of this person's room, he knocked and did not need to wait long because a servant opened the door quickly. Little Rhaenys who was seated on a chair beamed upon seeing him and came running to him. "Hello, Ser Jaime!" The girl said with a smile. "Did you come to play with me?"

Jaime smiled at her too. "I'm afraid not, little Princess, I wish to have a word with your lady mother."

"Okay." The girl said disappointedly and the servant allowed Jaime to enter the room, the nice female then pointed towards the balcony's direction as the place where he could find Princess Elia.

The Dornish Princess was by all accounts, his included, a good and kind woman. He knew her since Tyrion was born and his mother died, her family came for a visit at the worst time possible, hoping to find his late mother and a betrothal…instead they found his mournful and bitter father and although uncle Kevan tried his best and the fault wasn't his, they were not treated well.

Back then Jaime was also grieving for his mother but he did try to have conversations with the Martell siblings. They were not good friends like he and Addam Marbrand or he and Lyle Crakehall but honestly, she was the only person he could speak with at the moment. She was, after all, a mother who was made a prisoner and whose children's safety was denied…surely she would at least no betray him…

Jaime found her contemplating the waters of the Blackwater Bay, she had her arms entranced and her head laying on top of her hands. She did not notice him approaching… "My Princess." Jaime called, making her turn in surprise upon hearing him.

"Ser Jaime," she said with a polite smile. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise My Princess," he replied. "I…I'm sorry for you to not have been permitted to go to Dragonstone as well…"

"Oh…I believe I can manage myself here…" The Princess retorted with her smile getting weaker, a lie that even Jaime could notice. "I like King's Landing more than I like Dragonstone, it less damp."

Jaime knew this last part was half true for he did not like Dragonstone either… "Can I trust you, My Princess?" he asked, deciding to stop messing around and go straight to the point.

His question left her confused but he was already expecting such a reaction from her part. "Trust me with what Ser?"

"I'm…I'm going…to kill the King." he murmured because the words were of treason, even if he had decided to do the deed long ago.

Her mouth fell open with the confession and he hoped he didn't just fucked himself. "I…I…Do you know what this means?"

"That I'm to become a traitor? Yes, I do know it quite well." Jaime admitted with a weak grin. "The King seeks to burn the entire city when the Rebels come and…we both know they will come sooner than later so...someone has to do something right?"

"Burn us all?" she questioned completely caught off-guard. "He will burn too…he is completely insane…Oh Gods…there half a million people here…"

"In the last meetings he had with the pyromancers, he said he was going to be reborn as a mighty dragon who would burn the Rebels to nothing but ashes." Jaime explained somewhat still shaken by those meetings he was forced to attend…the only good thing about those meetings was that he knew all their plans…

"Who else knows of this?" Elia questioned worriedly.

"Me, the pyromancers, the King, and the late Lord Chelsted…"

"So that was why he was burnt?" Elia inquired. "Because…"

"Yes…the man grew a pair and confronted Aerys, desperately trying all things he could to prevent the plan from going forward but we both know what happened afterward..." Jaime explained.

"The Seven seem to not like me nor my children." Elia sighed as she took another glimpse at her children playing, little Rhaenys was being a nice big sister to her brother Aegon and was teaching him some words. "Thank you for telling me this, Ser Jaime…it means a lot to me."

"I hope My Princess does not betray me…" Jaime said. "I…"

"Why would I?" she inquired as if offended by his question. "I have no wish to die, nor of having my children die. I would never betray you."

"I promised your late husband that I would protect you and the children and I do intend to keep my promise." Jaime assured her.

Her smile was still weak but at least she acknowledged his resolution. "Thank you Ser Jaime." she nodded. "Listen…since you have confessed your plans of…betrayal to me…I should tell you mine."

_Her plans of betrayal? What?_ "What does My Princess mean?"

"Can I trust you, Ser Jaime, the way you have trusted me?"

"Yes My Princess." he quickly replied. "If I can trust you then so can you."

"I'm freeing Brandon Stark and his friend." she confessed and it was his time to open his mouth in disbelief.

"My Princess…do you realize what you are planning?" Freeing Brandon Stark and his friend would make her and her children traitors in this eyes of the King…they would be burnt if they were found…

"As much as you realize what will become of you if you fail with your plot." she quickly retorted. "Lady Ashara and I have been planning this for months."

"Ashara Dayne?" he asked surprised. "Why in Seven Hells is Ser Arthur's sister planning to free a prisoner of the King?"

"Because she married his brother."

_A Stark married Ser Arthur's sister? Now I have seen everything…_ "Did she really?" he was caught off guard yet again by the sudden news…How did a woman as beautiful as Ashara Dayne whose beauty was only surpassed by Cersei marry a Stark? He heard rumors that she had gotten pregnant and was dismissed by Elia because of it but it seems her disappearance from court was due to another thing altogether…something much more complex…

"She should be a mother by now too." Elia said with a proud smile. "She was pregnant the last time she wrote to me…"

"Well, My Princess caught me off guard here…I certainly was not expecting any of this news…" he proclaimed as he broke into laughter not long after. "The world does take weird turns sometimes…"

"In that, we can both agree." The Princess chuckled. "I would not believe in it if I did not see how much these two love each other…"

"The things we do for love…" he murmured rather bitterly remembering it was because of his love for Cersei that he found himself in this situation. With so many unwanted responsibilities…

"Indeed…" The Princess agreed. "Will you keep it a secret Ser?"

"I will do more than keep it a secret, My Princess. I will help you myself." Jaime proclaimed. "I have a debt to pay Brandon Stark and a Lannister Always Pays His Debts."

"I hope it's not something bad that debt you wish to pay…" The Princess said unsurely.

"Nothing of that sort I assure you." Jaime dismissed laughing. "Let's just say the wolf reminded the lion what it means to be a knight…" _Remember what a knight stands for…_

Elia's expression got brighter. "Then I should thank him for that too," she assured. "I had hoped to send him to meet his brother and secure my children's safety but we may need his help to stop the King from burning the city first…"

That was a good idea…Brandon Stark was a very good swordsman but he might be weak from months and months in the Black Cells… "We should worry about that later, My Princess. We have to get him out of there first."

"Right." Elia nodded. "Let us waste no more time, Ser Jaime. I will tell the servants to keep my children in this room entertained and then I'm free to go. Better make a move fast before we find ourselves roasted meat."

"Of course, I will wait outside." Jaime nodded as he exited the room much to little Rhaenys's dismay. He waited for just a couple of minutes before the Princess exited the room too.

The two of them left Maegor's Holdfast and then Elia called some kids to their side which left Jaime nervous… "Everyone, the time has come," she spoke to them. "Make sure to warn us of the King and his men's every movement and stay safe." The children nodded and disappeared in all sorts of directions leaving him more than confused. "Ser Jaime, sleep no more, to the Black Cells we go."

"As My Princess commands." _I remembered what a knight stands for Brandon Stark because I am one at the end of the day and I shall prove it to you and the world._

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews as always:**

**RedRat8: All those you spoke as possible candidates are of course possible, we will see how it turns out this time around.**

**DarthMaine: Queen Maege I Mormont would be able to put the realm together and smash the vipers with her mace, she'd make a great Queen that would put Queen Alysanne to shame.**

**miguelgiuliano: Vaya…y no te recuerdas en que site lo leíste? **

**La trama de King's Landing ya comenzó en este capítulo e continuará en el próximo. Me alegra de que te ha gustado el nacimiento de Jon. La "arma" de Ned so aparecerá en el medio de la Parte 2, por lo que aún tendrás que esperar un poco más…**

**Radomir's Renegades: They fixed the glitch for now but it will return, of that I'm sure. Ashara can stop being bitter because she is fat...**

**Bobby B is Bobby B until the end. Maege as far as I know never married and yet all of her children are Mormonts...Queen Maege I Mormont would be a good Queen, she would show her mace to everyone who tried to play her...**

**Stannis is certainly a possible candidate and he can still marry Selyse...but there will be no scandal that resulted in Edric Storm for obvious reasons. Tywin is another candidate but neither the Rebels nor the Loyalists would accept him and he knows this, thus he will try to force a candidate that Cersei can marry. A Reachman for King? Who would that be?**

* * *

**Seven Chapters remaining but the next ones will have bigger changes so they may take longer...**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	61. Kingslayer

++x++

**Brandon Stark XII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

There was noise in the Black Cells that day…or that night or whatever time of the day it was…They were likely picking him for yet another whipping, it had been quite a while since the last time so it wasn't that surprising.

Although it seemed quite suspicious because it was noisier than usual…and there was more than just one voice too… "What in Seven Hells is happening out there?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know…" Brandon replied trying to think what it could be. "Maybe they are having a feast of sorts?"

"A feast? In the dungeons Brandon?"

"What? I got to keep our spirits up somehow." Brandon explained chuckling. "Might as well jape, since I always fancy myself at it."

The door to their cell opened and a gaoler came in worriedly, behind him came…the Lannister… "Brandon Stark and Brandon Stark's friend whose name I do not remember and frankly do not care." The Westerman proclaimed. "It's time to leave this shit hole."

Brandon sighed and braced himself for another beating. "Take me to him then," he said bitterly. "I'm ready."

"Not to him, to her." The Lannister retorted. "The Princess is waiting for you both and our good friend here too." A clap on the gaoler's arm made the man jump.

"What do you mean the Princess is waiting for us?" Ethan questioned.

"You are both free." The Lannister said. "She and I are freeing you and in return, you must help us."

_Is this a dream?_ "Well…if you are freeing me and Ethan from this…shithole…who am I to complain?"

"Good, now follow me." The Lannister brought the three of them out of the building and while they moved, Ethan approached Brandon.

"Can we trust Lannister?" Ethan asked worriedly. "He is one of the Kingsguard…"

"Keep your eyes open," Brandon warned and said nothing more. He doubted the Princess would wish them harm and for some reason, he knew the Lannister wouldn't harm them either. He just hoped he was right…

They climbed the many stairs to the door of the dungeon tower and finally when outside they could see the light of the midday sky. It was beautiful… "Brandon Stark." Once his name was called by a feminine with a slight Dornish accent, he knew he was somewhat safer. "Ser."

"My Princess…" Brandon acknowledged. "So it's true that you and Lannister are freeing us?"

"Yes." The Princess nodded. "Circumstances have led to these unplanned developments…"

"And what developments are these may I ask?" Brandon questioned.

"The Rebels destroyed an entire army of Loyalists." Ser Jaime told him and a grin formed in Brandon's lips and in Ethan's too. _Ned is the man!_ "Prince Rhaegar was slain by Robert Baratheon at the Trident." _Damn Robert is the man too! I would have given everything to see that fight…_

"Serves that inbred shit right." Brandon ranted. "The fucker kidnapped my sister and left his wife and children to their luck with mad King! I say he got what he bloody well deserved."

"Regarding your sister…I ought to tell you something important about her but only after you help me." The Princess proclaimed. "We must be quick to take you to the boats before there are none left or the King implements his mad plan. We are going to smuggle you away and then you shall convince the Rebels to not harm me or my children. Please they are innocent…"

It was a reasonable request that he was willing to fulfill but something in her speech left him uneasy. "I have no problem in giving it a try, I'm sure that I will not need much to convince my brother but…I would love to have some information on this mad plan you spoke of…"

"The King intends to burn the entire city when the Rebels arrive." The Lannister explained and both Brandon and Ethan were aghast with what they just head… "He believes he will rise a dragon from the ashes of the city…"

Burn the entire city…did Aerys' madness have no limit? Kill half a million poor souls for a folly? "If he wants to burn, he should burn himself!" Brandon chided angrily. "Has anyone done anything to stop him from this madness?"

"His last Hand of the King did." The Lannister knight said. "I guess you can deduce why I called him the last."

"I guess so." The man was dead…

"But worry not, I will take care of the matter," Lannister said with a very serious face. "If words do not work, others means will."

"What do you mean by other means?" Ethan questioned confused but Brandon was already seeing the Lannister's point… "You are not thinking on soiling your cloak are you Lannister?"

"I have remembered what a knight stands for." _It seems he is a better knight than I thought…I wasn't wrong in messing his head with this phrase. _"I shall do what I must as a knight, protect the weak."

"Not alone though." Brandon interrupted. "I'm going too."

"No, you are leaving this city for the Princess's sake." Lannister dismissed. "What was the point of letting you out if you don't do it?"

"I would say there is no point in freeing me and letting me escape when half a million people will die including the Princess and her children." Brandon retorted. "I will not let him burn this city, I'm not worth more than the smallfolk. Also what would be the point of having the Rebels spare the Princess and her children if she is nothing but ash?"

"I appreciate your concern Lord Brandon but it's very risky if you stay…" The Princess proclaimed before she grabbed his arm. "You must go…"

"Where are the Gold Cloaks and how many are they?" Brandon inquired, ignoring Elia's pleading making her look visually angry.

"Aerys ordered three-quarters of them to join Rhaegar's army and none of them returned yet except the messenger." Ser Jaime explained. "I believe only five hundred remained in the city. I also heard Ser Manly, the Commander, to whom you are well acquainted with, tell the King that they were having difficulties at keeping the smallfolk in line as they are rioting because of how frightened they are from the Rebels' wrath. I'd say less than a hundred of them guard the Red Keep."

"Less than a hundred? Those are not the worst odds…" Brandon concluded.

"A hundred is more than three bloody fools." The Princess insisted, angry at them of course.

"And more than one too." Brandon countered. "Even if he is the best fighter in the world."

"I'm a Kingsguard, Stark." Ser Jaime said, trying to take the burden all by himself. "He won't expect it from me so it will catch him off-guard."

"You two either return me to my cell or let me help you properly." Brandon warned them. The images of his father and his friends burning alive came to his mind…_The Gods gave me the chance I begged and I will not waste it._

"You are as stubborn as a mule Brandon Stark." The Princess scolded him. "Why did your sister-in-law go into so much trouble while pregnant to free you if you are already risking your life?"

_Wait a minute…_ "Sister-in-law? Pregnant? What?" he asked confused.

"Your brother married Ashara during the war…she got pregnant with his child afterward and by now you should be an uncle."

Brandon broke into laughter upon hearing the good news. "The bastard is already working, isn't he? And father always said I would be the one filling Winterfell's halls with children…" _Father…I'm going to avenge you, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New if need be._ "Ashara will forgive me if we put an end to this war and her dear husband can get back to her earlier."

"We should have remained silent about this!" Elia looked towards Ser Jaime bitterly and then sighed defeated. "Now look what we did!"

"My Princess, with all due respect, it was you who set it up by referring the mad plan…" The Lannister said. "Not me."

"Yes…I messed up…" The Princess sighed yet again before looking at them with a worried look. "I hope you two do not mess up like I just did, stay safe. I will return to my children…"

"Everything will be alright Princess," Brandon assured her. "We are all fine swordsmen."

"I hope so…"

"We need to go Stark and Stark's companion." Ser Jaime warned. "Soon my pause will end and he will begin to suspect something is wrong."

"Alright." Brandon nodded. "Let's do this."

While Princess strolled back to Maegor's Holdfast, where the Royal Family lived, so that she would not be a suspect of anything, they closed the gaoler in the dungeons so he would not warn anyone. Obviously, they would let him go free once the situation was under control…if they did not die while at it…

Ser Jaime led them stealthily to the White Sword Tower, where the Kingsguard resided when not on duty or training. Nowadays, however, it seemed only Ser Jaime occupied them. The man showed them a huge undercroft which he opened revealing weapons and armor. "Each of you will take a sword and as much armor as you can take in your skinny bodies. We don't have much time on our hands."

"These are all rather small…" Ethan complained with a chest plate at hand. "You southrons are way too small."

"That's Prince Lewyn's armor." The Lannister dismissed. "He was the smallest of us, take another like Ser Gerold's."

"Seven Hells he is huge…" Ethan murmured while picking the Whitebull's armor.

"Just dress the bloody armor, Ethan." Brandon ranted. "We have more important things than hearing you complain about armors."

"Sorry…"

The two of them took five minutes to get fully dressed. "I'm ready." Brandon proclaimed although he wished he could carry more equipment but alas he was too skinny and weak for it. _I will need to recover my muscles if I make it out of this…I look awful…_

"Me too." Ethan nodded as he fixed his left gauntlet. Like him, his friend was not wearing much because he was also skinny.

"Then let us go." Ser Jaime commanded as they left strolling but not running so they would not attract more attention than what was necessary. "We must continue quietly, I know a few passages that can allow us that."

"You are in charge Lannister." Brandon assured.

The three of them kept going through the middle bailey, avoiding all the Gold Cloaks who passed by and seemed pretty dumb. "Can I confess three things Stark?" The Lannister asked in a whisper while they looked to a pair of Gold Cloaks talking.

"Sure go ahead."

"First, you and your friend smell worse than shit and piss, I seriously fail to understand how the Princess withstood it all without any will to puke for I was struggling like the Seven Hells."

Brandon chuckled at the comment. "Well…we could stop and take a bath before we confront the mad cunt…if Princess Lannister can't take the smell…"

"Second." The Lannister continued, ignoring Brandon's stupid come back. "You are still dumb and foolish."

"You can trust that I'm not as stupid as I was then," Brandon assured him as he wasn't going to let more friends or family die on his watch nor the half a million souls in this shit smelling city. "I learned the lesson I had to learn and I will not fail my friends or family again."

The blond knight glanced him with a weird look but then smiled. "And third, thank you for making me understand that I'm a knight before being a Kingsguard."

"It was nothing Lannister, you would surely do the same for me…or not…" Brandon rolled his eyes. "May I confess something too?"

"I guess…"

"My bloody brother is a married man now! And I'm an uncle!" he proclaimed. "I'm so happy I may break down in tears…"

"You are surely japing Stark…" The Lannister dismissed. "I do not wish to burn my eyes seeing a Princess Stark crying."

"Watch your tone!" Brandon chuckled.

"You and I seem alike Stark…" The Lannister concluded. "But you must admit I'm not smelling bad…"

"And you don't have the same accent I do." Brandon retorted.

"Seriously?" The Lannister moped. "With everything you could say you choose the accent?"

"Let's be honest here, my accent sounds better than yours." Brandon pointed out.

"I'm enjoying this banter lads but must I remind you that we are trying to be sneaky here?" Ethan scoffed. "You two look like two old women ranting at each other and loudly I may add."

"The Throne Room is right over there." The Lannister pointed out. "Let's not make Ethan too big for the southern armor too angry with us."

"Aye." Brandon nodded smirking. _Lannister was good with his tongue…_

"You a bunch of cunts." Ethan scoffed as they made their way inside the Throne Room. _I'm avenging you father, just as Kyle and Jeffory. Winter is Coming._

**Aerys Targaryen VI**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

"WHERE IS SYMOND?" Aerys shouted to two of his remaining counselors, Varys and Pycelle. "I have been calling for the fool for so long and he hasn't come to me."

"Lord Staunton seems to have left the city, Your Grace," Varys said. "Taking advantage of the confusion that ensued after your lady wife was evacuated."

"TRAITOR!" Aerys shouted angrily. _How can that traitorous cunt do this to me after all this time? Me his King? Me who made him who he was? _"I WILL HAVE HIS ENTIRE HOUSE BURNT TO ASHES!"

"We seem to have more pressing matters, Your Grace," Pycelle said meekly. "A scout just arrived with the news that Lord Tywin Lannister rides to King's Landing."

_Tywin?_ "What does he want?" _I have his son, he will not try anything if he wants his precious son alive_

"I'm sure he comes in the rescue of His Grace." Pycelle suggested. _I doubt he will…after all that went through…likely he comes to kill me but he is a fool if thinks he will make it._

"Or he seeks to prove his loyalty to the Rebels by killing His Grace and his grandchildren," Varys suggested instead, a notion that Aerys found himself agreeing more. "Lord Tywin is a cautious and ambitious man, Your Grace. I would not put it past him…"

"Let him come then," Aerys stated. "I have his son in my hold, he will not try anything stupid with me."

"The Rebels are surely making way here too Your Grace," Pycelle said. "Perhaps it would be in our best interests to allow Lord Tywin to enter and organize a defensive army, make some concessions to him..." Pycelle further suggested. _Why is this cunt being so adamant about me trusting Tywin? _"The Crown needs a strong Hand…not a pyromancer…"

"Rossart is twice the man Tywin is." Aerys dismissed. "I fear none of them as I have a secret plan that will turn the tables in my favor and it will be magnificent!"

"I'm sure Your Grace's brilliant mind came up such a wonderful plan but it never hurts to be extra prepared." Pycelle insisted, making Aerys angry with his insistence. _I'm going to get rid of this fool soon…_

"I have no further need of your counseling." Aerys proclaimed wishing some peace and quiet. "You are both dismissed."

"Your Grace." They nodded with respect. _Will I even need a Small Council after I rebirth as a dragon? No…I don't think so._

After a few minutes alone, his gaze fell upon Rossart who just entered the Throne Room. The pyromancer was his only trusting Advisor as of late. "Your Grace." he bowed.

"I trust you have good news for me, Rossart."

His Hand smiled that wicked grin which Aerys loved to see in him. "Everything is set, Your Grace. Ten thousand of them all over the city" he explained. "Now we are waiting for Your Grace's command. We will have the greatest spectacle that the world has ever seen."

_I'm going to rebirth as a dragon…what wonderful sight it will be…I will burn the Rebels down, just as Tywin and his stupid family, those Dornish traitors as well and every enemy of the Crown!_ "Marvelous! I'm waiting impatiently for it!"

"Your Grace, we should perhaps discuss the difficulties that the Gold Cloaks are facing." Rossart began grimly. "Whilst we were planting the substance in Flea Bottom, we were attacked by a mob of angry peasants and the Gold Cloaks took heavy casualties while protecting us. This is unacceptable Your Grace, the substance is very dangerous and it may go out before it's due."

"You are right…" Aerys admitted getting tired of the peasant fools causing havoc. "I reinforced my useless son's army with most of them for nothing and now we barely hold the city together because of it…without the reinforcements Lord Tyrell promised we are left unprotected…"

"Wise thoughts Your Grace." Rossart nodded. "I was thinking we could initiate a mass recruitment program to replenish our numbers. What does His Grace think?"

"I agree," Aerys assured. "Tell Ser Manly to increase their numbers, every man between sixteen and sixty will have to serve in the City Guard for at least three months."

"Very Well, Your Grace." Rossart nodded in respect and with a big grin. "It shall be done." His Hand bowed and made way to exit the Throne Room. _I should call Tywin's son to my side…I told him he could rest but if Tywin is coming then I need him here…_

A cackling scream sounded on the farther end of the Throne Room, it looked like Rossart's voice and then three men emerged from where his Hand had just been, all in white armor of the Kingsguard…_Who the hell are these cunts?_ "WHO GOES THERE?" he asked loudly but they gave him no answer, they simply walked towards him. "I'M YOUR KING AND MUST REPLY TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"

No reply came and he got angrier still. _I will have these cunts burnt for this insolence! _And then he saw who one of them was… "SER JAIME!" Aerys shouted aghast. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"My King wishes to burn the city." His Kingsguard spoke in a plain tone. "As I knight, I mustn't allow such atrocity to be committed against those I swore my vows too."

"YOU VOWS ARE TO ME!" Aerys countered. "YOU ARE A KINGSGUARD AND YOU SHALL OBEY ME!"

"I shall not take any more of your commands, My King." The Lannister replied plainly. "I refuse to sink lower than what I already did, I'm done with it."

"YOU GO AGAINST MY WISHES, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR?" Aerys spat at him. "I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOODY HEAD ON SPIKE JUST LIKE YOUR TRAITOROUS FATHER!"

"The only head that is to roll is yours, you mad cunt." One of the other two said, he sounded familiar but Aerys was failing to recognize him due to the armor…

The man had a huge dark brown beard and hair and he was no Kingsguard knight…his face was concealed in his white helmet. "STATE WHO YOUR TRAITOROUS FRIENDS ARE, LANNISTER!"

"You still don't know who I am?" The man said smirking. "Not even after so many times whipping me? Not even after you killed my father and friends you bloody piece of shit? Do not worry, I will take my helmet so you can remember it."

The man took the helmet off and Aerys almost gaped after seeing Brandon Stark there._No… _"WHO FREED HIM?"

"I did." The Lannister traitor said. _I should have killed you all a long time ago, fucking treacherous Lannisters!_ "And now I will finish this once and for all."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Aerys barked, the feeling of fear moving in his body. "I CANNOT DIE, ROSSART WILL BURN THE CITY!"

"Didn't Your Grace hear a screech just now? It was Rossart, he is gone." The Lannister stated as he walked closer to him. "And now it's your turn, Your Grace. For everything you did to Queen Rhaella, Princess Elia and her children and everyone unjustly burnt."

The Stark stopped the Lannister from going further by extending his arm in front of the blond knight. "You will not soil your cloak, Lannister," he said with a murderous expression directed to Aerys. "I will kill him myself."

The Lannister looked towards the Stark with wary eyes but did not move and neither did the other fool Aerys spared. Stark however kept walking slowly towards Aerys. _I have to escape…a dragon does not die!_ Aerys ran as fast as he could down the throne, almost failing but the worst was that the Stark traitor was onto him. _I should have cut my bloody nails! I can't run properly with them so large…_

"COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The shout was followed by Brandon Stark getting in front of him and punching his face so hard that Aerys fell backward and felt tremendous pain in his nose. It was likely broken…

"AAAARRGGGH! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

"THIS ONE WAS FOR KYLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he shouted as he picked his shoulder with his right hand and punched his face again with his left. "AND THIS ONE WAS FOR JEFFORY!"

"YOU BLOODY CUNT!" Aerys screamed in agony as he fell back to the floor. "I WILL HAVE YOUR…HEAD ON A…SPIKE!" Aerys hissed as he tried to get back onto his feet but Stark kicked his face before he could do that…Aerys was sure that he was now disfigured…

"THIS IS ONE IS FOR EVERY PERSON YOU KILLED AND WISHED TO KILL, FOR YOUR OWN FAMILY THAT YOU THREATEN TO KILL AND THIS CITY'S POPULATION!"

"I'M…I'M GOING…TO KILL YOU!" Aerys shouted while struggling to get air and as his feet and arms felt numb and unmoving, his clothes were covered in blood already and his mouth pouring some of it too…_I can't die here…I CAN'T DIE!_

"You should have killed me when you had the chance you bloody monster." The Stark bastard proclaimed as he put his dirty foot on top of Aerys's chest, his glance seemed like of bloody wolf himself now. "Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe."

"I'M NOT A SHEEP!" Aerys barked indignantly in the ground whilst trying to get free of the Stark's hold. "I'M A DRAGON! I'M A DRAGON! AND A DRAGON FEARS NO ONE!"

"Too bad…you seem afraid to me." The bastard said smirking. "A real shame you can't see your face now…you would have liked it but alas it ends now, you bloody monster." The Stark picked his sword up ready to execute him... "IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER, LORD RICKARD STARK AND OF MY HOUSE AND EVERYONE YOU BURNT, I BRANDON OF HOUSE STARK DO SENTENCE YOU TO DIE, AERYS THE SECOND OF YOUR NAME OF HOUSE TARGARYEN! WINTER HAS COME FOR YOU, YOU BLOODY CUNT!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aerys screamed with all his might but to no avail, the Stark cunt pierced his head with his blade…and Aerys' conscience began fading faster than what he anticipated…he was dying…the dragon was dying…_No…no…NOOOOOOOO!_

**Kevan Lannister VI**

Outside King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

The Lannister army arrived at the Lion's Gate. Near twelve thousand riders stopped their horses and some forty thousand more could be called if need be as Kevan's cousin Stafford awaited eagerly at Casterly Rock for new orders.

Kevan was still surprised by how bad of a loss the Targaryens suffered against the Rebels…an entire army crushed…_How does one lose so badly?_

"So what is the plan Tywin?" Gerion inquired when the men began preparing tents for the night if the situation demanded it.

"Get in, sack the city and prove our allegiance to Robert Baratheon who the Rebels chose to be their King at Castle Darry by killing every Targaryen inside these walls." Tywin explained, making all Lannisters gulp…

"You mean even the children?" Gerion asked just to be sure.

"They are potential claimants and will become a real danger for Robert Baratheon once he seats on that throne." Tywin elaborated. "We will present Cersei as his only option for a wife, thus the Targaryen children will also be a threat to us. Better kill them now that they are young and will not feel a thing."

"What about Lyanna Stark?" Tygett asked as he unhorsed, giving his horse's reins to his squire. "Robert Baratheon is still betrothed to her."

"The Stark girl should be dead by now or at the very least more than soiled," Tywin said as he inspected the walls for potential weaknesses. "Besides she gives them nothing because the North is already fully committed to the Rebellion. Cersei however, gives them fifty thousand men and the gold of the Rock to hold the realm together. Which one would you chose Tygett?"

"He would have to break the betrothal that way, and that would cause problems with the Starks." Gerion retorted.

"Not to mention that the Baratheons are stubborn as mules," Tygett added. "I seem to recall that Robert Baratheon has proclaimed his love for the Stark girl quite often during the Rebellion and I do not think he is so stupid as to not know she is soiled."

"And?" Tywin asked plainly.

"They are another enemy for us to fight." Gerion said.

"When you spoke with Genna about the Northerners you were not frightened," Tywin said. "What made you change your mind now?"

"As of now, we have two hundred thousand enemies," Tygett explained. "We will reduce this number heavily but who knows the exact reductions? Could decrease to just ten thousand just as it could decrease to eighty thousand."

"The Starks will not go against Robert Baratheon, they will go back north and close themselves like they have done since they bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror," Tywin said. "The Reachmen will bend over when we promise them what they have now and the Dornish will become our common enemy, they will strengthen the union of the people behind the Baratheon dynasty as they did to House Targaryen years before they were integrated."

"And if Robert Baratheon refuses to marry Cersei?" Kevan asked. "Surely that came to your mind Tywin."

"If he refuses, then we can marry Cersei to his brother which would be Robert's heir in this case and Robert can find himself in a dark corner at night, drunk and with some unpleasant company to play with. I would worry about it once the man seats on the throne, not now." His older brother turned towards the men. "I need a word with Clegane and Lorch at my tent."

The two men in question did not take too long to arrive at Tywin's tent which was built by some of the men. "My Lords." Both the giant of a man and the petulant looking smaller one bowed in respect to their liege Lord and his brothers.

"Clegane, Lorch I want you both to find a way inside the city's walls. Once inside, you shall make way to the Red Keep and eliminate every Targaryen you come across."

"As My Lord wishes." The two men said. "It shall be done." Lorch added.

"Good, if you fail, I did not give you this order." Tywin warned. "Are we clear."

"We won't fail My Lord." Clegane murmured loudly as they left. Kevan couldn't help but feel pity for the children for they would not make it but alas…it was war…and Tywin wants Cersei as Queen…_I do not who is more stubborn at the end of the day…the Baratheons or my brother…_

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Here is what Tywin plans for the dragons.**

**miguelgiuliano: Ya he dado dos pistas importantes sobre la "arma" de Ned. Pycelle vivirá un poco más...No creo que pedir 4 millones a los Lannisters sea apropiado porque no hicieron nada y, al no hacer nada, no perjudicaron a los Rebeldes tanto así. Sería mejor pedir una cantidad similar a los Targaryens por el daño hecho a Rickard, Brandon y Lyanna...**

**Radomir's Renegades: Half the Houses in the Reach have connections to House Gardener and so does House Lannister. I would say the best option would be a Tyrell or a Hightower...if it came to that...Don't worry Catelyn will be the wife of someone and Blackfish loves his nieces equally. **

**All Lannisters are narcissistic and Jaime does love Cersei but he also hates her because he is having the realizations he had on A Feast for Crows earlier and less violently, he is conflicted but still finds her the most beautiful woman. I wouldn't say Tywin didn't see Jaime's flaws, he just didn't want to see them if you get my meaning. His perfect heir would Jaime's body, looks and abilities mixed with Tyrion's intellect and Cersei's ruthlessness.**

* * *

**So yes Jaime did not get stained with the Kingslayer moniker in this story, at least directly, Brandon did but since he is not a Kingsguard and was affected badly by Aerys it will not cause him too many problems in the future. **

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	62. The Shadows Of A Bad Dream

++x++

**Jaime Lannister VII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

"It's in your best interest to work with us, gentlemen." Brandon Stark said to Pycelle and Varys, the last two counselors that remained from Aerys' Small Council. Velaryon was at Dragonstone with the Queen likely ranting with his oldest son about the two other sons he lost in the war while Staunton ran away either because he found Aerys's plot or he finally found Aerys too crazy for his taste, either way, it did not matter. "Otherwise the Rebels will not be so pleased with you both."

"You have no authority here!" Pycelle barked indignantly. "The Gold Cloaks will have your head."

"I don't see any of them here." Glover retorted.

"If serving you makes the realm a better place, then who am I to disagree?" Varys the Eunuch said, that sly creature that no one knew whose purpose was…still his spies may prove useful…

"Tell us what the King knew before his death." Brandon Stark asked. "I want to know the situation the city is in."

"I believe the Gold Cloaks hold the walls of the city," Varys explained. "But they are likely not enough for what's to come next, especially when they are mostly young men with no combat experience."

"My brother and Lord Arryn will make sure to control their men during the siege." Brandon Stark dismissed.

"Oh but I did not mean the Rebels Lord Stark, I meant the Lannisters." Varys clarified.

"My family?" Jaime asked confused. "What do they have to do with this?"

"By now they should be at the Lion's Gate, the closest gate to the Gold Road," Varys said. "Your father must wish to join the Rebels and prove his loyalty to them after all Prince Rhaegar is dead."

"How can you be so sure of that, eunuch?" Pycelle retorted quite angrily, anger that Jaime never saw in the man. "He might as well wish to avenge His Grace's gruesome death."

"A cautious man such Lord Tywin?" Varys retorted with a question. "Surely even you can see that he will not reinforce the city's defenses or avenge His Grace when it's clear that the Rebels will take the city. Furthermore, he has no information that the King is dead, half the servants of the Red Keep are unaware of the fact." The eunuch turned to Jaime. "What do you think Ser Jaime, Lord Tywin is your father surely you must know how he will act?"

Jaime was his father's son but he never knew what was in his father's mind. What he definitely knew was that his father was never on the losing side. Rhaegar losing his entire army in the Trident made his father abandon his neutrality because he has seen the Rebels as the winners of the war even when all odds were against them…This of course, meant that Elia and her children were in danger if the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt proved anything…the city was not going to be in much better shape either… "Lord Varys is right…" he finally said. "My father must wish to prove his loyalty to the Rebels by taking the city himself and deliver it to them."

"By sacking it you mean?" Brandon countered. "For fuck sake why does everyone wish to kill these people who have done nothing wrong?"

"I'm not saying he will do it, just that he might." Jaime added though he knew Brandon Stark was right…

"It means the same to me." Brandon Stark scoffed. "We ought to do something about this…"

"How?" Jaime questioned. "We barely have control of the Red Keep, the Gold Cloaks are failing to keep the law and order in the city and my father must have at the very least ten thousand men."

"We ought to wait for my brother or the Rebels to arrive," Stark concluded. "If we can hold the walls until he arrives then we can counter your father's army somehow."

"That's a big gamble Stark…especially without fully controlling the city" Jaime warned.

"Do we have another choice?" The Northerner questioned. "If you have other plans I'm all ears."

"Not really…" Jaime admitted sighing. _Why did you have to come father…you were doing so well by standing at home…_ "And now you cannot leave the city because the docks are outside of the city walls. My father surely holds them now."

"I will meet my brother by the gates of the city." Brandon Stark proclaimed. "It isn't such a big deal."

"Fine but while you do that, I will try and negotiate with my father," Jaime suggested. "He will not harm me and he will listen to what I have to say. With a bit of luck, I may be able to stop him from sacking the city."

"That could prove useful." Stark nodded. "But remember Lannister, he cannot enter before the Rebels do, I do not trust him."

"Do not worry Stark, I know what's at stake here." Jaime avowed perfectly knowing how his father worked in this specific circumstance.

"Be safe Lannister."

"You too Stark and I'm too big for the armor."

"The name is Ethan, Lannister." Glover barked indignantly.

"Yes…of course…" Jaime chuckled at the expense of the other Northener and so did Stark. Then he left to save the city once again by grabbing his horse and riding hard to the Lion's Gate because that was the closest gate to the Gold Road and where he hoped to find his father.

The Gate's garrison did not need much to be convinced to let Jaime become responsible for the defenses of that side of the wall because they were scared to death by the huge Lannister army stationed outside their post. Jaime decided to exit the wall and go meet his father. _Hopefully, they will let me enter again after I'm done…_

He took his helmet off and made his way to the Lannister camp, while every eye was centered on him. The son of the Lion was there so they made no move to attack him. Finally, he stopped, dismounted by the largest tent, crimson in color with a huge golden lion emblazoned in it and entered it.

"I find it weird that Aerys hasn't sent us a reply yet..." His uncle Gerion said. "It's not like him…"

"That's because Aerys is dead." Jaime proclaimed, catching every man there by surprise, including his father.

"Jaime!" His two younger uncles shouted happily, while his other smiled and his father remained expressionless, as always…

"Uncles." he bowed. "Father."

"What do you mean with Aerys is dead?" His father questioned. "Who killed him?"

"Brandon Stark did." Jaime could have sworn he saw something resembling a smile on his father's lips…_I'm seeing things surely…_

"Brandon Stark?" His uncle Gerion exclaimed with surprise just as the other uncles. "Wasn't he a prisoner?"

"He was." Jaime nodded in approval. "But not anymore."

"You took part in his liberation I presume?" His uncle Tygett asked.

"I did."

"So we can assume that you are both working together now." His father plainly stated. "You two hold the city?"

"We do." he lied, lest to no make his father see their weak position. "Part of it as the deed was done less than two hours ago."

"I see…"

"And I assume you came to join the winning side of this war, father." Jaime blurted out, knowing full well the answer to the question.

"You assume well son." His father replied. "The Rebels have won this war, there is no denying it."

"Then it is best if you were to stay here waiting for the Rebels to arrive and enter the city first," Jaime suggested. "Otherwise whatever gains you are hoping to achieve will mean nothing."

"Is that so?"

"The Rebels will not appreciate you stealing them their glory." Jaime continued hoping this would convince his father to not make any mistake. "And you will be seen as opportunistic too."

"And you learned this from who? Brandon Stark?" His father inquired, still without showing any emotion.

"I did and I ought to agree with it." Jaime insisted. "You are waiting here already father. It will not take long before they arrive and you can join them then without any conflict. It will be much safer than if you were to…sack the city…"

His uncles looked at Lord Tywin with anticipation, they seemed to agree with Jaime but who knows what could happen here… "Your son has a point Tywin." His uncle Gerion stated. "They will not like to see us steal their moment of glory…"

"I agree." Uncle Tygett said. "The city is theirs for the taking, there is no point on butchering the peasants and incur on their hate."

His father glanced at his uncle Kevan waiting for his verdict. After his lady mother died, it was his oldest uncle whose counsel his father heeded the most. At least that was what aunt Genna always said. "If you wish to have Cersei as the Queen it will be a good start to have the people she will rule over not hate unnecessarily." Cersei as Queen…Besides the surprise that his father was still adamant about the scheme, Jaime found it odd that he felt not much besides the surprise…how passive he was…he began to get worried about his mental state…

"We shall wait then." His father said and Jaime wanted to jump with joy but instead, he kept his composure. "But I expect you to vow for your family when the time comes, son."

"I will." Jaime bowed. He would help his family if he could but with the least amount of casualties of course. "I must return now."

"Let me accompany you a bit nephew." Uncle Gerion proclaimed as he clapped his shoulder with a huge grin. "I have missed you, nephew! Do you want to hear about your brother?"

"I would not mind at all." Jaime nodded as they exited the tent. He was quite excited to hear of his little brother's whereabouts and exploits.

He and his uncle talked on how Tyrion was proving himself to be very smart despite his young age and how aunt Genna was spending some time with him, about how Cersei did not know what was happening other than a war that was being fought, how his uncle Kevan finally had a son…and then, all of a sudden his uncle's jovial expression turned into a serious one. "Do you happen to have Elia Martell and her children in your custody?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I never liked Aerys nor do I care for him but please do send my regards to the Princess and her children before your father's reaches them…" His uncle chuckled a bit and clapped Jaime's shoulder once again and Jaime understood that his father had already sent men to kill Elia and her children…_Oh no…_ "Take care nephew. Hopefully, we can have a more pleasant talk after all this."

Jaime nodded and ran straight inside the walls. Elia and her children were in danger and he had promised Rhaegar that he would keep them safe.

**Eddard Stark XXV**

Outside King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Ned and his host of fifteen thousand horsemen were now arriving at the Dragon Gate of King's Landing. _I'm coming brother…I'm very close to saving you._

"Can't wait to kill the cunt!" Jon Umber proclaimed aloud. "Fucker has been asking for it for a very long time."

"If he wasn't the Mad King and did so much ill to Lord Rickard and Brandon, I would have pitied him because everyone wishes him dead," Willam said. "But alas I want to kill him too."

"I think it should be Ned doing the deed," Jorah suggested. "It was his father who got killed and his brother who got imprisoned not yours Jon Umber."

"I won't deny that I do wish to kill him too," Ned confessed. "But if someone else kills him, I won't mind."

"I hope Brandon is fine…" Willam said in a murmur, his worried expression was visible. "I mean as fine as a man who was a prisoner for a year can be…Ethan too…we always forget about him…we are bad people."

"I hope they are both alright…" Ned admitted, worried about his brother's condition.

"Do we still need to assemble the trebuchets and the siege towers?" Mark sighed while glancing the walls. "This is a big city and I doubt we can lay siege to it…we will have to storm the walls…"

"We do need to build them." Ned assured. "They will provide coverage for the troops but we will likely need to wait until Jon Arryn comes with the rest of the army."

"Do not forget we can be flanked by the Loyalists." Lord Manderly pointed out.

"Lord Stark." Called a Rivermen horseman. "The gates are opening and a man is riding in our direction."

Ned took a glance and saw a man wearing white armor and riding a brown horse coming their way. "Maybe it's a messenger?" Mark suggested. "Or maybe they are surrendering the city?"

"Could be…" Ned said. "Or maybe he just wants to parley some agreement..."

"I say we accept nothing but the Mad King's head!" Jon Umber shouted. "He has to face justice!"

"AYE!" The host shouted in approval.

The single rider kept galloping towards them, his men were all with their hands at the pommels of the swords just in case, he was as well… "NED!"

"He knows Ned?" Questioned Willam surprised.

"Who is he?" Jorah questioned too.

"NED!" The rider insisted as he got closer and closer, the voice sounding familiar to him somehow but the looks and the armor made it difficult for Ned to identify him... "NED YOU DUMB WOLF IT'S ME!" _No…it couldn't be…Brandon? How in the Seven Hells did he get out of the dungeons? Did Ashara succeed? _"BROTHER!"

"BRANDON?" he shouted back, the emotion making his heart beat faster. His brother was alive…and so close to him too…

"WINTER IS COMING!" Brandon proclaimed, unhorsing and falling flat-faced in the floor but somehow the Kingsguard armor he was for some reason wearing protected him from a major injury. His brother quickly got up and began racing towards Ned and Ned did the same, unhorsing and running to his brother and finally embracing him after so long…

"Brandon…" Ned whispered as tears made their way to the corner of his eyes. "You are alive…"

"I am, Dumb Wolf. Thinner and with beard larger than Buckets' but aye I'm alive." Only his brother to still jape like this…he and Robert were so alike… "By the way is Buckets there? I wish to make him jealous of the beard."

"BRANDON!" The rest of the Northerners shouted as they came to embrace him as well, all happy to see him once more and well.

"Gods, how did you escape ya bloody fool?" Willam questioned as he messed with Brandon's hair. "You look like some hairy giant from the other side of the Wall."

"I had some help from a few friends...including the wife of someone we all know very well…" Brandon said while clapping Ned's shoulder, making him flush, _she did succeed somehow...she is incredible…_ "But right now, I need your help to keep the city in line. The Lannisters are not very far from here and I do not know their intentions."

"The Lannisters?" Questioned a confused Lord Manderly. "But they did not declare for anyone…"

"Yes…what are they doing here?" Mark questioned.

"And what about the mad cunt?" Jon Umber asked impersonating everyone there. "If you are here then…"

"I killed the fucker myself after getting free." That caught everyone in surprise. "The bastard was attempting to burn the entire city with wildfire once you all arrived, we had to stop him but I'm not complaining."

"The Targaryens are truly mad…" Martyn said aghast.

"Burn an entire city…what a cunt…" Jon Umber added after failing to get the words out of his mouth which was something…weird... "ALL HAIL BRANDON FOR KILLING THE BASTARD!"

"HURRAH! BRANDON THE DRAGONSLAYER!"

"There is no need for such a fuss everyone…" Brandon stated with a shy smile. "I must, however, ask everyone here to leave Princess Elia and her children be as they are innocent and should not be held responsible for the Mad King or bloody son's actions. Plus she was the one who helped me escape the most."

"We are no child killers," Willam said indignantly. "Nor women killers."

"AYE!" The host shouted aloud.

"I knew it, my friends," Brandon said. "But I had to make sure nevertheless."

"It's good to see you alive lad." Ser Brynden said as he approached on his horse after the commotion reduced its intensity. "I hope this awful time made you consider your reckless behavior."

"It did Ser Brynden, that I can assure you." Brandon replied very seriously, his brother did seem a bit more…mature?

"Good." The older knight smiled. "Congratulations on killing the mad bastard, but how did you move with that much armor?"

"I honestly do not know…" Brandon broke into laughter. "Is Robert here though? I wish to congratulate him for killing the other mad cunt. I heard about that feat."

"Robert died..." Ned muttered, remembering his friend's last moments as he informed his brother of what happened. "He had far too many wounds…he survived longer than what he should…"

"Oh…I did not know…" Brandon said with a gloomy look as wrapped his arm around Ned's neck. "I'm sorry brother."

Ned gestured that it was nothing. Of course, he missed his friend already and dearly but Robert would have wanted him to move on. "So you can take us inside?" he questioned after a little bit of silence.

"Aye, I can," Brandon assured. "The Gold Cloaks that remain are the green ones and they won't oppose us. These ones there did not oppose to me alone, just think about how they will react with a full army riding in the streets."

"LET'S END THIS BLOODY WAR LADS!" Willam shouted proudly after they all agreed to move inside. "FOR THE NORTH!"

"HURRAH!"

**Elia Martell VIII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Elia was in her children's room watching her children play but Gods wasn't she was worried about Ser Jaime and Brandon Stark? Were they alive still? She hated to be left in the dark…And this was an awful time to be a Targaryen and to be left in the dark.

Rhaenys was worry-free, playing with the doll that her grandmother gave her while her brother Aegon was struggling with his steps but was slowly getting better at it. His vocabulary was increasing and he seemed to recognize both Elia and his older sister. Rhaenys had been sad that her uncle Viserys left her alone too…it seemed like the Queen left ages ago and yet she left just two days ago.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and she feared the worst so she picked her dagger and got ready for any engagement…she was ready to sacrifice herself for her children but… it was only Ser Jaime…she sighed of relief. "My Princess…a dagger is no toy…"

"Seven Hells Ser Jaime!" she scoffed bitterly. "You scared me so much!"

"My apologies…" The handsome blond said with a grin in his lips.

"How did it go?" she questioned more than curious about what transpired since she last saw them a few hours ago, it was obvious that they succeed but she wanted more details, after all, this was such a big occurrence.

"Brandon Stark killed the King and I killed the Hand," he explained. "Stark is at the walls waiting for his brother while I had a meeting with my family outside."

That caught her off-guard. "Your family?" What were the Lannisters doing there?

"My father joined the Rebels without them knowing…" he elaborated. "Anyway…we must leave."

"Why?" she asked confused. "Do we have problems with the Gold Cloaks?"

"I'm afraid we have bigger problems than some Gold Cloaks green boys." Ser Jaime said grimly. "I beg you to trust me and follow me, it's very important."

Maegor's Holdfast was the safest area of the Red Keep but if Ser Jaime said it was not, then it was not. He knew something that she did not and it was likely tied to his family. Elia did not wish to press the matter too much and decided to follow his lead. "Children, Ser Jaime will take us somewhere now and I'm sure he will have a nice game for us to play, don't you Ser Jaime?"

"Yes…" he said shyly after being caught off-guard by her arrangement but he ought to know that her children were very young to understand danger or complex things... "We will play the King and the Queen says."

"Yes! I love the Queen says!" Said her daughter beaming.

"Alright, the King says…follow the King!" Elia picked her son and gently placed herself behind Rhaenys so that her daughter was in the middle of the adults and more protected from whatever was coming.

They walked towards the lower bailey, right outside the drawbridge that granted access to Maegor's Holdfast when she saw them…

Two men were walking with a strong pace in the Holdfast's direction. One was huge, gigantic even…and she remembered seeing him amongst some men that Rhaegar knighted to appease Lord Tywin and to have him support the failed Great Council of Harrenhal. The other man was smaller and chubby looking with a manticore as a sigil…

_They must be the ones Jaime was worried about…_Speaking of the Lannister knight, he had of course seen them too and was already positioned in front of her and the children. Elia for her part brought her daughter closer to her chest just as she had done for Aegon and hoped that the last Kingsguard knight would be enough to protect her…All the while she wondered where Arthur was…_Where are you when I need you so much, Arthur?_

"Clegane, Lorch you do not want to do this." Ser Jaime warned as he unsheathed his sword seemingly ready to take action against his father's men. "Aerys is dead and so your task is done."

"Ser Jaime?" The smaller man said surprised. "Why are you protecting the dragon bitch, she holds Targaryen whelp, they ought to die." _Oh no…please, not my children…please…_

"They are children, they will not harm anyone." Ser Jaime insisted. "Remember I'm a Lannister and you are sworn to us."

"I must kill the Targaryens!" The giant barked.

"CLEGANE DO NOT DO THIS!" Jaime shouted loudly and angrily. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT OBEY MY ORDERS!"

And at the moment lots of horses began emerging from the serpentine stairs that led to the middle bailey, their riders waved many colorful flags with direwolves, falcons, stags, bears, trouts, maces and many more…it was the Rebels…

"Princess Elia!" Brandon Stark saluted from the top of a brown horse. "I have succeeded in my pleas to have you spared but it turns out my brother's men were not intending on kill you and the children in the first place." The Northerner in white shining armor trotted by the two Westermen with a serious expression, the same the other riders had. "Who are these two?"

"Some men my Lord father sent to kill King Aerys." Ser Jaime said. "He had no way to know of his death, but he wanted to help your cause nevertheless. Alas, they are not needed anymore because you took him out. They will be gone now, right Lorch?"

The smaller man looked completely caught off-guard and grew worried about the number of men that kept pouring into the lower bailey. Clegane however did not seem very impressed… "Right, My Lord is more than right, we shall return to My Lord's father with haste and tell him of the news."

"The deed is not done still." The giant barked back, his gaze fixed on her and her children and she felt the sweat fall in her forehead from how frightened she was.

"Let us go Clegane!" Lorch insisted worriedly. "Lord Tywin is likely expecting us."

The giant was not happy at all but turned around and disappeared in the serpentine stairs with his companion. They were saved…_My children are safe…I'm safe…the city is safe…everything worked out…Thank the Gods…_

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Don't worry Jaime will have a POV in Part 2 and will role to play and yes without the stain he will be seen as how he wished to be seen somehow, a hero, or at very least an example of a good knight.**

**miguelgiuliano: No hubo saqueos, excepto quizás unas pocas casas fuera del muro que probablemente estaban deshabitadas al momento, por lo que el daño que causó Tywin fue casi nulo. No significa que si Brandon y Catelyn se casasen sus hijos fuesen Robb y Sansa , el padre no es el mismo aunque haya teorías de que Robb era hijo de Brandon y no de Ned o que no sucede en esta historia. Pero tengo que confesar que a mí también me gustan los dos, Robb y Sansa. Los próximos capítulos tratarán sobre la nueva orden de Westeros.**

**Radomir's Renegades: Depending on if Part 2 goes from 284 AC to 298 AC or if I split in two, Edmure should get married by 292 so there is a long way to go. You bet Tywin is happy for Aerys being death for everything he did to him and his family but also because he can advance his interests no matter who becomes the new King. **

**Yes, Ashara and Benjen are like siblings, he might have a crush on her because let's be honest who doesn't? But he knows who her wolf is...There is no established POV at Storm's End so I can't show the siege but I will show Ned putting it down.**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	63. Uncertainty

++x++

**Jaime Lannister VIII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

His father and his army were entering the city now. This was not the way his father wished to enter the capital but this way he still had a saying in things so Jaime played his part for his family.

His father that still wished to make Cersei the Queen…she was his other half and yet…Jaime did not feel jealous despite still loving his sister. After all, he was just a consolation prize for her…

"Jaime." His father acknowledged as Jaime made his horse match the trot of his father's majestic brown Destrier.

"Father." Jaime nodded.

"How many Rebels are in the city?" His father inquired as he eyed the Rebels who were watching every move that the Lannister army made.

"Fifteen thousand on horse," Jaime replied. "I hope you are not thinking about picking a fight with them, especially after you sent Clegane and Lorch after the Princess and her children."

"I do not know what you are speaking about." His father acted as if it wasn't something he did, failing to know the mess he made.

"You were lucky I got there quickly and the Princess has not pressed the issue further," Jaime warned. "The Rebels are suspicious of your intentions and of your two strayed dogs. She has some tenues leverage on the Starks and the others."

"I meant to clear the path to Robert Baratheon so he can claim your sister as his wife." His father retorted. "I had no intention to harm Elia of Dorne and her daughter can remain to cement your future nephew's claim but the boy must go, he is a threat to us."

"Haven't you heard that Robert Baratheon is dead?" Jaime questioned, prompting his father to abruptly stop his horse and cause havoc in the procession. It seemed Lord Tywin had not known about it…

"Is that so?" His father asked as he made his confused horse trot forward and the caravan returned to their original pace.

"Brandon Stark and his brother told me he died after getting so many wounds during the length of the Rebellion." Jaime elaborated. "They said he lived far longer than what a normal person would."

"And who are the Rebels thinking on proclaiming as their King now?" His father inquired curiously.

"No one yet," Jaime said. "They seem to be tormented by it as they do not know who to choose. Their only consensus seems to be that they have little interest on a Targaryen but some former Loyalists are questioning this."

"I see." His father looked forward as the Red Keep was closer than it had ever been since he resigned his position as Hand of the King. "You said that you and Brandon Stark have become acquainted with each other have you not?"

"I did, why?"

"Just a simple question." His father merely said. "You do well on befriending the Lord Paramount of the North. Pray excuse me but I must have a word with your uncle Kevan."

_What is he planning now? _"Of course father."

"Kevan, I need a word with you." His father called.

"As you wish." His uncle Kevan urged his horse to trot faster to match his father's pace, Jaime reduced his to match his other two uncles who rode slower so that Lord Tywin could showcase his power and influence to everyone. _I just hope he doesn't create more problems, he is smart but his position his weaker than it has ever been…the Rebels do not like him…and certainly neither does Elia…_

"So you gave the children my regards?" His uncle Gerion asked in a whisper's tone.

"I did." Jaime nodded. "And I prevented my father from finding his head away from his body if Clegane and Lorch did something to the Royals. The Rebels are pretty adamant about keeping her safe even if they do want a Dragon on the throne."

"Interesting…" His uncle confessed. "And do they know that they are threats to whoever they put on the throne? Unless they wish to put the young Prince in it…"

"The consensus is that they do not want a Targaryen on the throne," Jaime repeated. "But alas I do not think they have political heads hence why they are unsure of who to crown."

"Wasn't Robert Baratheon acclaimed by them?" His uncle questioned.

"He died from wounds after the battle."

"That is…interesting…I do wonder what your father will do now…" Uncle Gerion whispered. "His original plan will have to change…"

"He is plotting something already." Jaime avowed as he looked at his father and his uncle Kevan. "It's something that involves Cersei as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"No doubt he does." His uncle agreed. "He has been plotting that for almost a decade now and I do not think that he will ever give up on that plan. Now is the best time to press the issue."

"Now is the best time indeed." Jaime agreed. "But will the Rebels like it? They did not appreciate your late arrival."

"When Tywin presents them with fifty thousand men and the gold of the Rock in return of having one of them marrying the most beautiful woman in the realm, I doubt they will resist." Well…uncle Gerion was right in that regard…right at everything…it was such an attractive offer that few would resist.

The rest of the ride Jaime spent japing with his uncle Gerion and occasionally sharing a conversation with his more brooding uncle Tygett who shared the same opinion as them regarding the current situation of things. His father and oldest uncle continued having their conversation until they finally arrived at the courtyard of the Red Keep.

The stables were already overcrowded with horses, the castle had never had so many of them at once, so his father had to resort to the squires and servants to keep the horses under control outside as he led a procession of Westermen inside the Throne Room.

Ignoring the gazes of the Rebels, they found the Throne Room overcrowded as well. Hundreds of chairs and benches were brought but it seemed it wasn't enough still…There was bickering inside most likely tied to who they should crown but as soon as his father entered, everyone got quiet and look at them with clear disdain.

His father remained unaffected by the glances and kept walking towards the steps of the Iron Throne where the Stark brothers and Ser Brynden Tully were. He stopped some six feet in front of them, nodded, and greeted them. "My Lords."

"Lord Lannister." They replied though none of them were happy to see his father.

"I come in peace." His father said. "And I bring the support of House Lannister to the Rebellion."

"Do you My Lord?" Eddard Stark questioned. "Why only now that the war seems won? Where were you when the Trident occurred?"

"Marching towards the capital which I assume was your objective." His father plainly replied. "I was surprised to learn from my scouts in the Riverlands that you did not leave the Trident and that you engaged and defeated Rhaegar Targaryen's army there."

Ser Brynden chuckled. "No one can say you are a fool, My Lord but it does not hide the fact that you came late to the war and you are trying to take advantage of it."

"I was sure the Rebels would appreciate my help it taking the city…I must confess that I was not expecting Lord Brandon Stark to be set free…Still, can I be blamed for trying to give my contribution? Call me opportunistic if you must but do not deny my intentions to help your cause."

"And the two men who made their way to Maegor's Holdfast? I can see them there amongst your men…" Brandon Stark pointed out at Clegane most likely due to the size as the Mountain was one of the easiest men to spot in a crowd. "What was their purpose may I ask?"

"To kill Aerys." His father replied.

"And why is that?" Eddard Stark asked. "Wasn't he, your King?"

"My Lord Stark should be more attentive with the words he uses. Speaking of vows you broke long before I is not the way to win an argument." _Ouch…_ "As for why I sent my men to kill the King, let us say our so missed King took certain liberties he should have not taken with my family." His father fixed his glance in Eddard Stark's eyes. "I'm sure My Lord's brother killed our dear King for reasons similar to mine, after all, wasn't your Lord father burnt here in this very room? I commend him for doing the deed, I'm sure his revenge was a better end for King Aerys that whatever my men could have done." That was a lie…Clegane and Lorch would have likely dismembered Aerys in hundred of pieces if given the chance…

Both Starks seemed eager to protest but they did not find the words to do so, after all, his father got them good…Jaime wondered what was going to happen next… "And what is it that you hope to achieve, My Lord?" Ser Brynden questioned after seeing the weak position the Starks had gotten themselves in.

"As I said, my men are here to join the Rebel cause." His father answered. "Now that there is still Dorne and the Reach to face and Seven Kingdoms to rebuild. Now that you need support in legitimizing whoever you seat on that throne. But if my help is not needed, I can leave."

The Rebel lords glanced at each other, they were angry that his father was playing them but there were still enemies to defeat and they did not have the strength needed to take them and his father. This made Jaime wonder what his father would if the Rebels refused his support…would he join the Loyalists? Or would he try to seat on the throne himself? He was gambling hard on this… "You are welcome to join us, My Lord." Brandon Stark proclaimed after a while. "But if you do, you must obey us."

"I believe that can be arranged." _What? Something is definitely wrong here…my father would never submit so easily to anyone…unless he needs to…for whatever schemes he is planning… _"May I ask what My Lords' plans are?"

"We are waiting for Lord Arryn and the rest of the army to arrive." Eddard Stark spoke.

"Then we will try to arrange a King but if we do not succeed we will postpone it for a better time." Brandon Stark added.

"I see…" His father nodded. "I will be awaiting your instructions on how to proceed but now I must accommodate my men, with your permission of course."

"Permission granted." Eddard Stark quickly said and his father left the Throne Room followed by his men. Jaime was surprised at how he turned the dire situation he placed himself in around in his favor but frankly, he shouldn't be, his father learned the way of politics since he was but a child, these Starks were good people but politics did not seem to be their strength. Plus Jaime gave his father the chance and his father took it eagerly. Now he was getting inside the Rebels' inner circles and soon he would be dictating orders from the shadows…unless he made something to prevent it…_How do you balance your loyalty to your family with your loyalty to your friends?_

**Brandon Stark XIII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

"Do you miss her?" Brandon asked his brother when he was least expecting, they were having a stroll in the Godswood to unwind their minds after the bloody meeting with Tywin Lannister.

"Miss who?" Ned asked confused.

"Who…" Brandon shook his head with a plain face. "Neddy, Neddy, Neddy…"

"What?"

"Aren't you…telling your brother about your wife?" he said this with a smirk. "Do you think that's honorable of you to keep it a secret from me?"

"Who told you anyway?" Ned asked aghast.

"Princess Elia of course," Brandon explained as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Were you going to hide this from me? Your shit smelling brother?"

"No…I wasn't…I simply didn't have too much time to tell it to you." Ned confessed.

"And you are a father too?"

"I do not know…" Ned said grimly. "Ser Barristan said he heard Princess Elia and her ladies speak of it but…"

"Well, Elia told me the same," Brandon stated. "She ought to be a reliable source considering that Ashara and her have been in contact with each other during the war."

"I guess so…"

"Ashara didn't tell you anything?" Brandon questioned.

"No…but it's not like I could receive letters from her often anyway, I was always on the move." Ned explained. This was the problem of wars…you were never in the same place so you could not receive comforting words from your family…

"I'm sorry to have forced into this brother." Brandon murmured. "It was my fault."

"You were reckless and stupid." Ned plainly stated. "But I don't blame you, even if your action was stupid what the Mad King did next was worse. He brought it upon himself."

"Aye…" The memories of his father burning as well Kyle and Jeffory was still fresh in his mind even if it happened months ago. "Did the marriage ceremony go well at least? Did she look good? Well…I'm sure she did, I mean…"

"It went wonderfully for a very small affair…but I loved it nevertheless. It was more of my thing. It would have been perfect if you, Lya, Robert, Jon, Elbert, Willam, and the guys were there too but...it was good." Ned said with a shy smile. "And she was gorgeous."

"Lya…we still have to find her…" Brandon told his brother.

"We do." Ned agreed.

"Do we have any information about her though?" Brandon questioned.

"I have nothing…"

"Gods…where is our sister?" Brandon murmured defeated wondering where she could be... "The fucker died but we still do not know where she is…"

"Maybe we should go ask the Princess?" Ned suggested.

"It might be a good idea…" Brandon admitted as he eyed the flowers. "She did say she had something to say about Lyanna so maybe she knows something…"

"We should ask her when we next see her."

"Aye." _Time for some japes to lighten the mood…_ "And how did the coupling go? Did she…"

"Brandon…don't start please…"

"I was just curious…you can't blame me…" Brandon added to make everything more convincing. "It's been years since I made my sword work if you get me meaning…"

"You should go take a bath and cut that gigantic beard of yours," Ned said. "You stink of shit really and no woman will want that. Not that I'm giving you leave to go find some wenches."

"I will do that, I don't think people can be close to me like this…even Jon Umber told me so." Brandon laughed. "Said I was now a southron for I smelled like one. And I wasn't planning on finding wenches like this, I look like a wooden stick."

"Well…" Ned began chuckling. "That's when you understand you need a bath. When Jon Umber tells you that you stink."

"Aye." Brandon nodded laughing loudly. "I guess I will find a servant to prepare me a bath, I do smell so bad..."

"Go on." Ned encouraged. "I will see if the Lannisters do something they should not…"

"You really don't trust them do you?" Brandon questioned.

"Do you?"

"Not really," Brandon admitted. "But we have to accept them sooner or later, we will need their support, we and whoever gets crowned."

"I'm rather concerned about that…" Ned admitted.

"Why?" Brandon asked. "Because there is a chance you might get crowned?"

"Yes." Ned nodded. "But also because our men are pushing for independence."

"Really?" Brandon said in disbelief but he shouldn't be because ever since Torrhen bent the knee the Northerners have been talking about independence. "We cannot abandon the Riverlands, the Vale, or the Stormlands to their luck, surely they know that."

"That is the least of our concerns, the realm will break apart if we get independence." Ned said.

"Yes because Dorne and the Iron Islands will want to be independent…then maybe the Stormlands and the Westerlands…after that there will be nothing to keep the realm united." Brandon elaborated. "Without the King's Peace…there are going to be many wars just like before the Targaryens came…and no cooperation between the different realms after some thirty years? Or twenty?"

"If anything Aegon the Conqueror reduced the number of conflicts when he became King," Ned admitted. "I have no wish for more wars but I know if the realm breaks apart there will be more than what we can count."

"Should we put Aegon as King?" Brandon asked as he tried to find a better option for he knew that most of the Rebels did not want the boy as their King.

"There have been some talks about it…but the anti-Targaryen sentiment is strong in most of the Houses." Ned said what Brandon already knew. "They fought a Rebellion against the tyranny of House Targaryen so to bend their knees to a Targaryen and a baby to make it worse is something not many are willing to do."

"Then Stannis?" Brandon pressed forward. "Will they accept him?"

"I wouldn't mind having him as King considering everything I know about the man from Robert but besides the bulk of the Stormlanders and Valemen, not many are keen on it, especially the Northerners who know nothing of him," Ned commented. "Not to mention he is pretty much a prisoner of the Reach, I promised Robert I would lift the siege but it's still going I don't know if he is alive."

"If we made him the King we would have to pacify the realm still…" Brandon spat out as he rubbed his tired and smelly face with his hands. "Gods being Kingmakers is such a troublesome affair…"

"Tell me about…" Ned sighed. "I just want to return to Winterfell and see my child and wife if everything went right with the labor…I have no wish to be here mediating petty interests and now we have the Lannisters in the pot as well, trying to grab their piece of the power…Another army we will have to face if we do not work this smoothly."

"We won't falter against the Lion, Ned." Brandon proclaimed. "He is wrong if he thinks he runs us."

"Aye…" Ned said as he rubbed his tired face with his tired hands. "Maybe we can convince Dorne to stop fighting…if Elia writes to her brother…what do you make of it?"

"I can write something to my brother indeed My Lords." Both Starks looked behind them to find Princess Elia dressed in a deep purple gown that looked almost black, her hair neatly arranged. She had a serious expression but approached them no less. "Forgive me but…I could not help but listen to what you were saying…I know it's wrong…"

"You did not hear anything secret, My Princess," Brandon assured. "So there is no problem with eavesdropping our talks…at least for now…"

"I appreciate your comprehension…" The Princess said. "I…I know what I'm about to ask of you is something very difficult as I heard your arguments but…I wish to press forward my son's claim." Brandon had feeling this talk would come sooner rather than later…she was in her right to that after all. "He is the legitimate heir to both Aerys and Rhaegar and I assure you that we will not commit the same mistakes as them."

"We do not have anything against your son but many of our men have," Ned said. "There is a strong anti-Targaryen sentiment and many of them do not wish to bend their knees to a child of almost two."

"I have heard from you both and some comments while I walk here," Elia assured. "I intend to compensate the Rebels monetarily and politically as a way to appease them."

"Appease us politically?" Brandon asked confused. "How?"

"I intend to implement a Regency Council like Aegon the Third's." she proclaimed. "I feel like it's the best solution for a lasting peace. And to make sure everyone has a role to play in the upcoming years."

"You do know what problems arose during the Aegon the Younger's Regency, My Princess?" Ned asked. "It was a bloody mess and if your son becomes King, there will be a fifteen years long regency which will make it more than troublesome."

"The Regency Council will have seven slots of which two will be filled by me and Queen Rhaella." The Princess insisted, being stubborn even when Ned showed her the problems of her plan. "This should confer the Council with the consistency that Aegon the Third's lacked and prevent petty interests to supersede the realm's needs."

"The intention is good but who will compose this Regency Council besides you and the Queen? Loyalists or Rebels?" Brandon inquired. "No matter who you choose to favor it will create a problem, of that I'm sure."

"You Starks are more pessimistic than I am." Elia scoffed. "Both the Small Council and the Regency Council have seven members each, so I propose to make one have a Rebel majority and the other a Loyalist majority. Seven Rebels and seven Loyalists spread by both councils so that they can cancel each other if need be."

"It's sound messy still…" Brandon said with his brother agreeing.

"I know it sounds messy but it can still be polished and improved! Nothing is perfect." Elia kept insisting and insisting which was understandable considering she was the mother of the would-be King. "My son is the King that Dorne recognizes and the Reach recognizes too, I will make sure that he will not become a tyrant or a fool, he will be a proper King and your help will be much appreciated to achieve that goal. So please, consider it…"

Both Ned and Brandon looked at each other unsure of what to do…she did make compelling arguments even if the Regency Council sounded messy…and he was not against the boy as the King and he was sure Ned wasn't either but the rest of their men were another matter… "We could have her present her son's case at the meeting tomorrow…" Ned suggested. "But if we do, you must accept its outcome, even if your son is not chosen."

"Then I shall do my best to make it the outcome the realm needs." The Princess said decidedly. "It will be hard but I will make it. I will not waste this opportunity. Thank you so much."

"We wish you good luck in presenting your case." Brandon avowed as he remembered the other part of his talk with Ned. "Do you happen to know where our sister is? I recall that you had some information to share with me…"

"I could tell you what seems to have truly happened…but neither of you will like it…" Brandon feared the worst because of the words she chose to use but nevertheless, they both insisted that she gave them the truth and boy what a truth it was…

After learning of the truth or the version closest to the truth, both he and Ned almost fainted…It made Brandon feel worse than what he had been, had he waited and not rushed to King's Landing and the Prince would likely bring her home without a child in her, his father and friends would be alive even if a war was likely unavoidable considering the actions of the Mad King…Ned felt somewhat the same even if insisted that he held no grudge against him.

While Ned was writing a letter to Ashara to know if she had given birth and to know if she had more news of Lyanna, Brandon was engulfed in grief during his three baths…he smelled so bad and was so dirty that one wasn't enough and they need some powerful fragrances from Lys to make him smell better. The servants cut his beard, a five feet long beard…and he was sure he looked much better if not for his mental health…

Clean and fresh, he dressed some fancy southern clothes and left Maegor's Holdfast where he had been. Even if he didn't like them fancy clothes, they were much better than his previous shattered and dirty clothes that he wore since a year ago. He searched for his brother and found him talking with Ser Jaime Lannister by the Godswood which was filled with Northmen praying for the victories they got and likely to return to their families.

"Bran." Ned greeted him weakly.

"Ned…Lannister…" Brandon acknowledged defeated too.

"Stark." Jaime greeted as well. "I was telling your brother that we have to hunt down the other pyromancers." Jaime Lannister explained. "Every minute we give them is another minute for them to blow the city up."

"I thought we killed the bastard who wanted to burn it all." Brandon said, remembering the man Ser Jaime slew a couple of days ago.

"That was their leader but there are two more alive, Garigus and Belis," Lannister explained. "It was them and Rossart who were involved in the plot."

"I can have the men hunt them down," Ned proposed. "We have thousands of riders, it shouldn't take too long."

"I was thinking that perhaps my father's men could be used as well…" Ser Jaime proposed. "It will make them get their hands dirty and my father will not oppose it."

"I see no problem with it," Brandon admitted. "But we cannot send too many or it will attract their attention and they may blow everything up, killing us all. Just a couple hundred men divided by the four corners of the city should be enough, the rest can support the Gold Cloaks in maintain order as they have been doing."

"Seems like a plan…you are getting smarter just as you are getting cleaner Stark." The Lannister japed. "Or is it your beard being cut that made you smarter? Perhaps you ought to cut your hair…imagine how smart you would be as a bald man..." None of them laughed and the jape was pretty good so the Lannister immediately noticed that something was off… "You two seem…a bit off…Are you alright or is it a Stark thing?"

"We would rather not talk about it." Brandon sighed. "Maybe some other day."

"If you all say so…" Lannister shrugged.

"Let's go capture those pyromancers." Ned proclaimed as he moved away still affected by what Elia told them…_Gods be damned…we are a mess…_

The rest of the day was spent hunting the pyromancers. The Guild of Alchemists was overrun in minutes by their men, but the pyromancers in question were not there. Ser Jaime found and capture the one whose name was Garigus near the Sept of Baelor, by an abandoned house while Ser Tygett Lannister, Ser Jaime's uncle caught the other one, Belis, by the Dragonpit, hidden inside it.

Next, they searched for the wildfire pots all around the city with the help of their new prisoners and they apprehend thousands of pots…no one was indifferent to the situation, even the great Lord Tywin Lannister seemed a little affected though much less than the common mortal…If they exploded, the entire city would be nothing but ash for a few days…

Revolts began erupting through the city as the word of what the Mad King had been planning and doing spread. Aerys was now called Aerys the Mad or Aerys the Monster or Aerys the Terrible…the Rebels were now seen as keepers of order and safety and even saviors of the city, instead of usurpers and enemies as they were likely known before. It was quite extraordinary how a simple act led to this change in thoughts…

After a few more days, both he and Ned rejoiced upon seeing Lord Arryn and Elbert arrive in the city with the rest of the Rebel army. Brandon himself missed Elbert a lot, he was his first squire even if they aren't so apart in age. It helped them forget about the mess involving Lyanna for a while…

While he was not angry with his sister that much, he was angry about the whole thing because thousands of lives were lost. The Mad King provoked all these deaths but they were making Brandon's conscience heavy because he took a part in it too.

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: Took your suggestion into account and implement most of it. Once again Jaime is helping his family from the shadows...**

**Radomir's Renegades: No, Part 2 will cover every year from 284 to 298 though if it gets too large I might divide it in two. Brandon killed Aerys in Stark style and yes Ned will bring Robert's body to Storm's End pretty soon.**

**miguelgiuliano: Creo que este capítulo ya muestra la dificultad de la decisión que tienen que tomar los Stark. Todavía ya habrá un Rey en el próximo capítulo…Sin hacer demasiados spoilers...habrá un Robert de ojos violetas...vaya…que dije ahora…ups…Un Stark con ojos verdes? Quizás…o quizás no…**

**ParadoxEnd: That is the plan. It's supposed to be a Series going from 281 AC to 302? 303? Maybe more?**

* * *

**Four chapters left and these will cost me more to write but I think I'm confident that I will succeed in my aim of finishing before the end of July. Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	64. The Viper Has Fangs Still

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XIV**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

Ashara was in her room seated in a chair close to the window but not close enough to be seen because her baby was sucking at her breast. Jon had made a fuss earlier because he was hungry and so she did what motherhood demanded.

Her son was a very nice baby by everyone's accounts, he cried little and screamed even less. The only times in which he was troublesome was when he was hungry or soiled his smallclothes. Normally he simply spent a lot of time glancing her with those beautiful eyes of his, the eyes he got from his father, and only stopped to either eat, sleep or glance someone else…She loved her Jon and she was sure Ned was going to love him too.

"Ashara…you should let the wetnurses feed him…" Jonelle murmured as she and Sharley entered the room to see how she was doing. "It's unbecoming of a lady…"

Ashara scoffed at the notion. "Why should I do that when my breasts are so full?" she questioned a little too bitterly. "Besides I think it makes me connect with my son better."

"But it's not proper…" Jonelle insisted.

"Every woman is its own woman Jonelle," Sharley stated in Ashara's defense. "And Ashara is not the first noblewoman breastfeeding her baby."

Ashara knew one or two other women who satiated their baby's hunger themselves but she had to admit it was far rarer than the conventional use of wetnurses. Still, she was not going to falter, she preferred it this way so changing was not an option. "I will not stop it Jonelle," Ashara said as she noticed Jon finishing his meal, so she hid her breast in the gown, a light blue one with a big cut cleavage to make it easier for her to feed her son when needed even if it was a bit too bold…

Ashara picked her son and gently kissed his forehead before softly placing him in his crib, a crib that saw many Starks use it before him, including Ned. "And you should do as you please Ash." Sharley agreed. "I think there is no such problem as a woman feeding her child."

"Okay…" The younger woman sighed defeated. "I will not press the issue further…"

"May I enter?" Benjen asked for outside after knocking on the door. Ever since her brother-in-law once found her breastfeeding Jon, he blushed as hard as Ned did back at Harrenhal, and never again did he stop doing the polite thing that was to knock on the door.

"You can Benjen, I'm decent now," Ashara said, and then saw the door open and Benjen entering with a letter in hand. "A letter? It has been a while since I have received one, where is it from?"

"King's Landing," Benjen replied in a plain expression. "And…it has the Stark seal in it…and it came by raven."

King's Landing, a Stark seal and came by raven? Could it be that the Rebels took the city at last? They had received word that Rhaegar Targaryen had died a week before Jon was born and that was the last word they had gotten from the war. She was worried about everyone she knew including Elia and the girls… "May I see?" she asked, longing to know what this letter contained…

"It was meant for you so of course." Benjen gave the letter and she opened it as quickly as she could.

* * *

_My dearest Shining Star,_

_It has been a while since we have spoken or seen each other so you must know I miss you dearly…there isn't a day I do not think of you and your warm embrace…I miss you so much…and I hope you feel the same for me…_

_I'm still alive and as well as a man who fought a war could be. I must thank you for all the trouble and efforts you went through to get Brandon out of the dungeons even if Princess Elia and Ser Jaime were the ones who got him out. Brandon killed the Mad King himself after being liberated, it was justice for what happened to my father and I thank the Gods for that. _

_Elia and her children are in safe hands though no one wishes to kill them, we are unsure what their future will be for she is adamant in pressing her son's claim to the throne while there is little support for House Targaryen._

_Nevertheless, we agreed to let her speak when we convene to decide a King or at least decide on what we should do next. I already know what I will do, I shall ride to Storm's End and lift the siege on Robert's request…he died and wished for me to save his brothers and name a son after him…_

_Speaking of sons…I heard from Elia that you were pregnant and likely by now our child should be in your hands…I hope everything went well with the labor and that the child lived and you suffered nothing…I'm very proud of you and excited to see the child if it lived…_

_One last thing…Elia told us what happened to Lyanna…me and Brandon were…devastated, to say the least, but we hoped you had more information about our sister's whereabouts…We are still very much worried about her and want to see her and hear her voice again…_

_Anyway, this letter is large enough already and I think I wrote everything I needed so…I don't really know how to…say goodbye properly so…I will just say I love you once more and I'm more than eager to hold you in my arms again._

_Your Quiet Wolf, _

_Ned_

* * *

Ashara smiled at the letter but she was sure she had tears in her eyes…Her Ned was alive, Elia and her children were as well and Brandon was free…there was no mention of Queen Rhaella and the rest of the ladies but she hoped and felt that everything was alright with them as well. She glanced the rest of those present in the room and noticed they were eagerly waiting for her to speak. "Ned and Brandon are alive and well." she proclaimed and everyone in the room cheered with joy making Jon who was almost sleeping sob. "Oh no my darling, do not cry…" Ashara picked her son and planted some kisses all over his tiny face and hummed a lullaby to make him sleep peacefully again.

"With Lyanna almost here and my brothers alive, it seems we finally have some luck…" Benjen said beaming. "I hope it holds for a while more…"

"It will dear Benjen," Ashara stated. "We cannot lose hope now of all times." Then she pressed her lips on her son's forehead to kiss him once more. "You hear that Jon? Your father is now closer to coming home." And her baby stopped crying and gave her a happy look, he was just as excited as anyone else…

**Lyanna Stark XV**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

She could see the castle walls getting closer, Winterfell was so close…she couldn't wait any longer. "Harlon can't the damned thing go faster?"

"I'm 'fraid not Milady." The old man replied. "We are going at full pace already."

"Damned be the wheelhouses!" she hissed bored. "They are so slow!"

"Would you calm down?" Ser Oswell told her as his horse rode next to the wheelhouse. "We will get there in a few hours perhaps less, calm yourself down woman."

"Ser Oswell is right Lyanna, we are almost there." Ser Arthur joined in, after making his horse's pace be the same as the wheelhouse's. "Just be a little more patient."

"Fine…" she sighed as she returned her head inside. Little Allyria had fallen asleep a while ago and did not seem to be minding her temper tantrums…_I look like a child having a tantrum…and a child looks like a grown woman…I'm a mess…_

Lyanna ended up calming down and began watching the endless fields, forests, and bogs, the perfect scenery in her humble opinion. Some peasants were in the fields…fewer than what she was used to because most went to war…a war which she hoped it ended soon…so they could all return to their homes and their families. Way too many people died already, for her and her family…

Finally, after a long while more of riding, the wheelhouse finally entered the Winterfell's eastern gate…her heart was racing so fast…she was home…_Home…_She waited no time and as soon as the wheelhouse stopped, she exited the damned thing and almost fell to her knees due to the emotion and the huge belly. _Home…at last…_

"Gods this woman is something else…" Ser Oswell said chuckling before he began looking around. "This is Winterfell, heh? It isn't as big as Harrenhal but…a large castle nonetheless…" _Obviously, a Whent would say such thing…_

"LYA!" A voice full of emotion that she did not quite recognize shouted…someone who knew her but since it was Winterfell everyone did so…she turned to the direction of the Great Hall, where the voice came and saw…Benjen? He was much taller than what she remembered…he had a small beard like Ned's and Brandon's…His voice changed as he matured so it was no wonder she did not recognize it.

Her youngest brother came running and embraced her in his arms, tears falling from his eyes just as they were falling from hers… "Ben…" she whispered as she hugged her brother tightly. "I have missed you so much…"

"Me too, Lya…" It felt so good to be back and be in her brother's embrace…

"Lyanna!" A sweet melodic voice with a slight Dornish accent called. It was Lady Ashara…her dearest Ned's wife, looking like a Northern woman already, dressed in a light blue Northern gown covered with furs and her hair neatly arranged in a Northern style…behind the Dornish woman came Lady Sharley Dustin and Lady Jonelle Cerwyn which Lyanna was acquainted with. "It's so good to see you!"

"Lady Ashara, I must say the same about your presence." Lyanna smiled. "And it's good to be home."

"Who is that baby in your arms?" Ser Arthur questioned immediately and Lyanna noticed the bundle in Ashara's arms, which Ashara gently turned so they could see its face. Grey eyes like Ned's looked at them…

"What do you think dummy? This is my son with Ned, Jon Stark." Lady Ashara explained smiling proudly.

Lyanna had no doubt that the boy was Ned's as he looked so much like him even if he was only a few months old. A sudden urge to hold the child took the better out of her. "May I hold him please?" she begged captivated by the child.

"Of course, here you go." Ashara gently placed Lyanna's nephew in her arms and the boy looked wary at first but then tried to reach for her cheek, smiling slightly as he did so.

"He is so lovely…" Lyanna proclaimed emotionally. "And so like Ned…"

"Indeed he is, the loveliest child at Winterfell right now." Ashara agreed. "By the way welcome to Winterfell, dear Artie and Ser Oswell. I trust the voyage wasn't too unpleasant and the cold is not too much for your taste?"

"It could be worse..." Ser Arthur said with a shy smile. "But seeing my dear sister and nephew made it worth it."

"It could be warmer though…" Ser Oswell dismissed as he rolled his eyes. "It's spring and it looks like it's winter still…"

"Welcome home, Lyanna." Lady Sharley and Jonelle greeted with bright smiles and hugs as they distracted her from the other talking trio.

"Thank you." Lyanna nodded with a smile of her own.

"Ash? Is it you?" Little Allyria asked as she exited the wheelhouse…she seemed to have been woken by the commotion outside as she was still rubbing her sleepy eyes...

"Allyria?" Lady Ashara questioned, surprised. "Oh, it's me, dear sister! Come here and give me a big hug!"

The little Dayne did as she was told without any sort of hesitation, she ran fast to embrace her sister and jumped onto her sister's arms before being lifted. "Ash, I have missed you so much…" The girls said wailing and kissing her sister's cheeks.

"Me too, sister of mine." Ashara agreed, kissing Allyria's forehead. "And by the Gods, you got taller and heavier…"

"I'm seven now!" Allyria proclaimed as Ashara put her back down.

"Indeed…a big girl already…" Ashara murmured with a bright smile while panting for the effort. "Shall we…shall we go inside? It's warmer there and we can have pleasant conversations there. I got some news from the war to share…pleasant ones."

"All fine by me." Ser Oswell said. "The cold doesn't suit me at all."

Everyone laughed at Ser Oswell's expense, he was just acting tough… "Lyanna better brace yourself because a lot of hugs will come." Lady Ashara warned.

"I'm quite ready for it." Lyanna smiled as she returned little Jon to his lovely mother. "Let's do this." _Home at last…_

**Kevan Lannister VII**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

Tywin had finally decided to explain his plans to their younger brothers just before the meeting of the Rebels was to begin. "I believe I must explain to you both the course of action we ought to take in this Kingsmoot of sorts…" His older brother began. "Cersei must be the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and as such, I have found five possibilities that are acceptable to us. The first two are the two male Targaryens but their support amongst the Rebels is lacking, the people of the city are not happy with them and they are children."

"Cersei is what, sixteen years older than Elia Martell's son?" Gerion questioned. "By the time the lad gets sixteen, she will be thirty-two so she would have…eight years of fertility left in her? It's not impossible to produce children but…"

"The age gap is not a problem, Viserys the Second was married to Larra Rogare at the age of twelve with her being seven years his senior. He was thirteen when Aegon the Fourth was born." Tywin explained.

"But seven years is not sixteen." Tygett defended. "If the lad marries at twelve she will be twenty-eight."

"Unless we make the other one, Viserys, marry at twelve like his namesake…" Gerion suggested. "She would be…twenty-two?"

"Yes but as Tywin said there is little support for them." Tygett insisted. "I'm more than sure they have no chance of being acclaimed and therefore they will provoke a serious threat to whoever the Rebels acclaim as King."

"That is why I have sent Clegane and Lorch to give them a merciful end," Tywin said expressionlessly. "Aerys was more than a fool than what I originally thought he was and single-handedly destroyed his entire House, the old Targaryens should feel ashamed of him. Rhaegar Targaryen helped some but compared to Aerys it was nothing."

"Still you have to agree that no matter how efficient Clegane and Lorch are, they would likely cause a mess when to take the children's lives." Kevan joined in. "Their reputation tells me that they would not simply put a pillow onto their heads and be done with it. They would kill them in the worst ways possible and that is a problem."

Tywin looked at him for a moment before he rubbed his head and spoke. "I suppose you are right…these kids are not peasant whelp, they are Targaryens, and killing them in a gruesome way would have many negative repercussions…I will keep that in mind for the next time if it comes to that need."

"So who else have you considered brother?" Tygett questioned. "Stannis Baratheon?"

"Yes, Stannis Baratheon for one, Jon Arryn and Brandon Stark are other possibilities. The problem is that all of them have downsides just like the Targaryens. Jon Arryn is too old and unlikely to father children at such advanced age, Stannis is a prisoner in everything but name and might dead by now for all we know. Brandon Stark is a Northerner who was imprisoned for the entire Rebellion."

"Robert Baratheon would be the best suited to be King and take Cersei as his wife," Kevan concluded and all his brothers nodded in approval. "A shame he died…"

"Stannis would be the second-best choice," Gerion said while rubbing his chin. "But yes, he is a prisoner of the Reachmen and therefore we can't count on him…"

"And the fact that the siege lasted this long means he personifies the Baratheon stubbornness. He seems to be an unyielding man and that is not a good thing for us, he would counter our decisions more often than accept them." Tywin murmured as he played with his fingers on the table. "Now Brandon Stark seems like a proper puppet to be. He was reckless but no doubt that after what he has gone through, he will seek counsel more often to avoid another reckless action."

"Counsel we would provide I assume?" Tygett asked.

"Precisely." Tywin agreed. "Us and Cersei of course."

"It does help that Hoster Tully got too greedy and broke the betrothal that Brandon Stark had with his daughter for years," Kevan reminded them. "Cersei can become his wife this way, now the only problem that he has is that he follows the Old Gods and most of the realm follows the Seven."

"The Most Devout have proven themselves to be malleable and prone to corruption…I did buy some of them when I was Hand for favorable outcomes." Tywin said. "They can be bribed to elect a favorable High Septon, the Targaryens have done it for years so I do not see a problem in it. The Faint Militant is disarmed and I'm sure no one is stupid enough to arm them back."

"Bribed with money we would provide..." Gerion smiled. "Jaime seems quite friendly with him as well so perhaps we can capitalize that?"

"Certainly." Tywin agreed. "We might even convince him to free Jaime from his vows."

"Some of our men heard about the Northmen wishing independence," Tygett informed them. "What do you think of that?"

"That cannot happen," Tywin quickly said. "It will create a precedence, Dorne and the Iron Islands will want the same next, and then the Stormlands, Reach and so on. While I would not mind having a crown, I prefer to rule with a scapegoat as I did with Aerys, and with the realm united we can exert our influence on a continental scale. Not to mention that we would be surrounded by enemies on every side. No, I do not like this scenario at all, in fact, it only convinces me that Brandon Stark or Stannis Baratheon are the safer options to increase our power." Increase the power through the shadows…it was always Tywin's method and it was an efficient method…to preserve the family as well, prove of this is that the Targaryens are living through the benevolence of the Rebels while House Lannister was independent and ready to increase it's power further.

"So it's Brandon Stark we go for?" Gerion asked to conclude the meeting. "I just want to be sure as once we choose a King and Cersei marries him, it's done."

"Yes, I think it is the best choice we have now," Tywin said. "Unless Stannis Baratheon is alive that. I must let it be known that any of those five possibilities for Cersei's husbands are good for House Lannister, we will just have to see which one gives the better terms in the end and who the opinions fall into. Everything is better than what we got from Aerys and Rhaegar."

"So Brandon Stark it is," Gerion concluded as he got up from his seat. "I ought to go relieve myself brother, is this done? May I go?"

"Yes, you are all free to go." Tywin proclaimed while rolling his eyes. "Any news you all hear, I expect to hear right after."

"Will do. Gods I'm really at my limit." Gerion said as he quickly left the room. _He has no remedy…_A Stark King…that will be something to admire if it ends up happening…_The game is always unpredictable so you never know what may happen…_

**Elia Martell IX**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

The big moment had arrived…the Rebel meeting to choose their King or their claimant was to start and Elia had never been so nervous in her life…not even when she was to give birth. She would be defending her son's claim against men that hated him and his family and if she failed she did not know what would happen next…she could very fail so badly that they could decide to take her children's lives away and hers to. She shaking for the nervousness…

But she had to remain strong, she had a plan, a viable plan that would ensure that the realm would be at peace with her son as King. It was a big gamble to place a crown on a child not yet two namedays old and if her son was elected by the Rebels just as he was by the Loyalists, he would be surrounded by vipers since such tender age but she knew she would not fail at making him what her husband and father-in-law never were.

She noticed the Throne Room full of lords shouting at each other…seated by Kingdoms…it seemed the union that kept them together to face King Aerys was slowly dissolving as the petty interests and loyalties were taking the better of them. This was certainly good for her cause…

Lord Arryn stood up from his chair and demanded attention which was promptly given. "My Lords we cannot lose any more time bickering amongst ourselves, the war needs to end and the realm needs to be pacified and rebuilt so we must choose who we want to seat in that chair behind me." he then continued. "We know that no candidate will receive all the votes but we want the one who gets the most. Without further ado, let the claims be pressed forward."

A huge man stood from his bench, a Northman and an Umber by the looks of the sigil, the roaring giant. "I SAY IT NOW SO IT WILL BE CLEAR THAT I SHALL NOT BEND MY KNEE TO ANY TARGARYEN!" _It starts well…_A roar of approval echoed through the entirety of the room and Elia began sweating with the fear and the nerves. "THEY AFTERALL KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"Stannis Baratheon is Robert's heir so he should be King!" A Stormlord pressed forward. "He has a claim too, his grandmother was a Targaryen and we accepted Lord Robert as our King so it's logical for his brother to assume his rights."

"Lord Stannis might be as good as dead now." A Valemen retorted. "It has been close to a year since the siege started."

"And he is under siege by the Reachmen who have what? Eighty thousand men?" Asked Lord Vypren as she recognized the toad in his sigil.

"I don't know Stannis Baratheon so I shan't bend my knee to him!" Lord Umber went on at it again, if he did not want a Targaryen and he did not want Lord Stannis who did he want? The Starks? They were not interested in it…

"Then who should we crown?" Asked another Valemen. "Does anyone else have a claim?"

"I say the North should become independent!" Lord Karstark proclaimed and was met with the approval of many Northmen. "You all do whatever you wish! And choose who wherever you wish."

Brandon Stark got up from his seat then. "That's not an option Lord Karstark. Everyone in this room has fought together for the same goal and we will not abandon them."

"These southrons barely know a thing about the North!" Lord Umber shouted and roars amongst the men began being heard, the tension was rising in the room between Northerners and Southrons…it may end up in a fight. "I would bend my knee to a new King in the North, whose name is Stark, not some Targaryen or Baratheon. I accepted Robert because he fought with us and died with us but I will not accept anyone else."

"As Brandon said, we cannot abandon them." Eddard Stark joined. "We own them as much. We would not be here if it wasn't for their support. Both my brother and I refuse the notion." So Lord Umber was without luck…which did not leave him and his partners too happy…

"We have Lord Stannis's claim pressed forward by Lord Kellington." Lord Arryn announced, seemingly ignoring the urges for independence. "Now, we have another claim to be pressed forward and the five of us presiding this meeting wish for the person who is going to defend it to be respected and heard until the end." _Focus Elia, you can do this…Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken…_ "Princess Elia, go ahead."

"You ought to be kidding me!" Lord Umber roared together with some more lords. "You can't seriously be thinking on accept a Targaryen King!"

"Lord Umber please contain yourself, the Princess has every right to speak on her son's behalf." Lord Arryn warned. "If we accept the claim or not is another matter altogether but she must be heard." The old Lord then glanced her and motioned her to speak.

Elia stood up and moved to the front of the Iron Throne so she could be seen by every Lord. "My Lords," she started. "I know perfectly well from what Lord Umber and Lord Karstark have so adamantly defended, that my son's family is not loved…" she noticed the two lords in question getting redder from anger but she knew she could soothe them a little. "And there is a good reason for it, our late King Aerys the Second committed many atrocities to nobles and peasants alike…"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR RAPIST HUSBAND?" Asked Lord Umber bitterly. "WHERE IS LYANNA STARK I ASK? IS SHE ALIVE? OR DEAD AFTER BEING RAPED HUNDREDS OF TIMES?" A roar of approval between the lords followed and Elia made a big effort to remain sane…

"But my son is not his grandfather or father. He has many years to learn and I intend to make him have all the qualities a man should have. A knight to protect the weak and needy, a smart man to be able to discern what is best for the others and a man that keeps his member in his breeches unless he is with his wife." Elia noticed that this last bit managed to make some lords chuckle which somehow brought her great relief. "I will not insist on his claim because I do not feel I have to. Every one of you knows about it so I best not bore My Lords with the obvious. Instead, I would like to tell you what House Targaryen can offer to each of you."

"She means to bribe us!" Another Northern Lord barked, a Ryswell.

"My Lord Ryswell, I would much prefer the word just compensation for all the damage caused." Elia countered. "But first, my son brings an end to this war as he is the heir to King Aerys and thus acclaimed by the Loyalists who fought for House Targaryen. Secondly, he is not yet two years old so a Regency would need to be installed. Normally the Regent would be given to the mother of the King but I believe it would be for the better if a Regency similar to Aegon the Third's was implemented." she noticed that some lords were hearing her better now…the topic was raising interest, as she expected… "The Small Council will be as it always been, with seven members and seven members would have the Regency Council too. One will have a Rebel majority and the other a Loyalist majority which will guarantee that no faction supersedes the other. To complement and to decide the most pressing matters in the benefit of the realm, I would have a Council of seven Advisors installed, so that each Kingdom has a total of two representatives and no one can say its interests were not defended."

Lord Tywin stood up and ignoring the murmurs that began during Elia's speech and inquired… "Could My Princess define a Kingdom?"

"It will be the Seven Kingdoms plus the Riverlands and the Crownlands." Elia replied.

"And any man can seat in these councils?" One of the lords asked.

"And women alike," Elia assured. "As long as it fits the criteria I specified earlier." she then prepared to proceed with her plans. "Now since the war was caused by the previous King it seems fit to me that House Targaryen compensates monetarily everyone involved it. Therefore each House in Westeros shall receive ten thousand golden dragons as compensation."

"Ten thousand?" One Lord asked. "For each House? Rebel or Loyalist?"

"Yes, ten thousand for each House, Rebel or Loyalist." she avowed. "I think it's a fair amount for everyone but of course some Houses will gain extra compensations because they suffered more. The deaths of lords Rickard Stark, Kyle Royce, Jeffory Mallister and Qarlton Chelsted will be addressed, just as the imprisonment and torture of Lord Brandon Stark and Lord Ethan Glover, the disappearance of Lady Lyanna Stark, the demands for the heads of Lord Eddard Stark and the late Lord Robert Baratheon and the revocation of lands to House Connington and Merryweather without enough reasons to do so."

"Can the Royal Treasury bear the expense?" A Valemen asked.

"Yes, by my accounts it can cover the values I have in mind without the need to take a loan." Elia continued. "Continuing, thanks to the high quantity of abuses committed by King Aerys to both friends and foes, I'm willing to create a charter of limits to the King's powers so that no future King can follow the terrible example that King Aerys set. The Rebels having suffered a lot of those abuses will, of course, have a saying in this."

"And how can we be sure that every promise is fulfilled?" Lord Tywin inquired and she felt disgusted because not only did he came late to the war and forced her to compensate every single House in Westeros so that no one could argue that she was being unfair but also tried to kill her children because what else would his men be doing there when he was not and now he was clearly in the beginnings of sabotaging her. "You are offering a lot of concessions, some of which you are granting in the name of House Targaryen and there are two of them who are not here to have a saying…"

"My Lord Tywin," Elia interrupted. "I'm sure that Queen Rhaella can contest these concessions but I doubt she will because she like me is adamant on peace and prosperity. I will have to apologize to her if she does not like these terms but she will have to endure them just as she endured the abuses of her brother-husband." Then she decided to be meaner. "Plus My Lord is the one that can complain the least here, your men did not bleed and died in the war, and yet here you are, receiving all the compensations." Chuckles and cheers followed her speech which boosted her ego a little bit. "If any of these promises are not fulfilled then I give my neck to My Lords and let justice be done." More cheers followed. "Finally, my son will not demand anyone to bend his or her knee to him because an oath of fidelity is enough, after all, our ancestors bent their knees to House Targaryen and there is little need for us to do the same." she said this specifically for the lords Umber, Karstark, Ryswell, and the others who had to much pride and egos in them. "Thank you for hearing me."

Some lords stood up, clapped and cheered her after her speech and she was not complaining, she nodded at them with a smile and returned to her seat next to Brandon Stark. "Nice speech." he murmured to her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Prince Aegon's claim was thus defended by his mother." Lord Arryn concluded. "We have two claims now, anyone else?"

"Are any of the Starks or Arryns willing to take the Crown?" Lord Mallister questioned and some protests were immediately heard in the room.

"They have no claim!" Lord Corbray protested. "Let Prince Aegon be King!" Roars of approval followed and she was convinced that she did turn some opinions around…

"Who cares about claims!" Lord Umber roared. "You are just a turncloak that gets seduced by some coin and has no honor. Starks would do better than some kid who doesn't know what a fucking knee is much less what an oath of fidelity is."

"Order!" Lord Arryn shouted. "I have no intention to claim the throne Lord Mallister. I'm but an old man now and unworthy of any such thing. As for my nephew and the Starks, it's up to them but I will give the chance to the younger ones."

Eddard Stark stood up. "My Lords, I'm but the second son of Lord Rickard Stark therefore, I see no reason to claim something before my brother does and so I refuse to claim the throne for that reason and because I'm not worthy of it nor do I want it." Then he sat down and his brother stood up.

"I thank my brother for passing the bowl to me but I'm afraid I do not wish to eat it. I'm the least worthy of everyone in this room to claim the throne as I was a prisoner for the entirety of the war and my only deed was killing the Mad King. Therefore I refuse the crown."

Brandon Stark sat down and Elbert Arryn rose. "My Lord Mallister I certainly appreciate your confidence in me but I do not think I have what it takes to be King and therefore I refuse the Crown as well." Well…that was four less opponents to contest with…not that she wasn't expecting it already…

"Well, My Lord Mallister, I think you have your answer." Lord Arryn concluded. "Any more claims?" None spoke although she believed there were some lords with better claims that the Starks or Arryns that could have a chance…not even Lord Tywin spoke…was this a good or a bad thing? "Very well let us begin the voting to hopefully reach a consensus. Abstaining is allowed and will be considered indifference towards the claimants unless it wins the voting which would mean that for the time being…we will remain without a King…Ser Brynden the speech is yours."

"Those who lift their right-hand vote for Lord Stannis, those who lift their left-hand vote for Prince Aegon and those who do not lift any hand abstain from the voting." Ser Brynden proclaimed. "Now without further ado, let the voting begin."

Dozens of hands were raised but many remained down, she watched as no Stark or Arryn lifted their hands, and neither did Ser Brynden or most Northerners. The bulk of the Stormlords voted for their liege while the bulk of the Riverlords voted for her son which she was thankful of course, in the Vale all three possibilities got many votes but it seemed that her son got the most there…she watched some Northerners raised their hands for her son too…and then what ended up deciding the voting was the Westerlands…Lord Tywin raised his left hand, then his brothers did the same and then the entirety of the Westerlords…The Starks, Ser Brynden, and Ser Elbert went around to count the votes…and the final results were thirty four votes for Lord Stannis, fifty-three were abstentions, and eighty-eight for her son…_I succeeded…my son won…_Elia led her hands to cover her mouth as tears of joy began making their way to her eyes…

"By the results, Prince Aegon…won…" Lord Arryn concluded. "Long may he reign…"

Immediately after, roars of disapproval were heard especially between the Northerners and Stormlanders, and insults were exchanged…Her son might have won but…there was still so much to do and most of all, so much to prove. But for now, she would have this moment for her, the biggest moment of her life. The problems could come later.

* * *

**This was the outcome I intended to write after erasing the original Part 2 because I did not believe how things were going anymore (for those who don't know it was with Brandon as King). Back then I vowed I would make Aegon the King so here it is. As of now, this feels much better than originally considering everything that happened on the story. I noticed the number of Stannis's supporters and I'm deeply sorry for disappointing you, as a Stannis fan despite not looking like one due to this outcome, I vow that I will write a story where he ends up as King as he should be. Part 2 will have 15 years of the Regency and all of its implications.**

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: No one can say the Lannisters did nothing indeed, although it wasn't much. Sorry for disappointing you with the outcome, an Arryn King has never been done indeed...maybe someday?**

**Guest: I believe this Chapter answers most of your points. The Starks will not become Targaryen Loyalists but neither will they go against them if it suits them or the Realm's Peace. Marriages are a good way to repair political and diplomatic damage so I will not deny a Stark-Targaryen marriage. As for who will rule the North, Part 2 will answer that in the first couple of chapters if what I'm planning goes through.**

**The Three Stoogies: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it.**

**miguelgiuliano: I will leave you with more questions than answers by the end of this otherwise the Series loses interest right? Ned/Cersei is my second favorite pair after Ned/Ashara so yes...I have read quite a few stories with them learning how to make pups or cubs...We will see who makes the Councils...there are plenty of spots to fill.**

**Radomir's Renegades: This Chapter should satiate your doubts. Let's also say that Elia just gave Tywin the best offer he could get...Don't go around giving Tywin ideas on how to get rid of Tyrion! Poor little man...you are savage...**

**HyperboreanRealist: I'm sorry that the outcome was not what you hoped...I have no doubt that Stannis would gain their respect but when the meeting was made no one had much respect for him, the Stormlords who voted for him, for example, did to honor Robert and not Stannis. It was only after the siege that the Mannis became known as the Mannis.**

* * *

**Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	65. Freeing The Dragon And The Stag

++x++

**Rhaella Targaryen V**

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, Year 283 AC

The days were slowly passing by and with them, Rhaella's belly enlarged bit by bit. It was already noticeable as almost a month had passed since Grand Maester Pycelle told her that she was pregnant so by now she should be…three or four months in?

She hoped the child would live this time even if their future was uncertain...So many children had come from her womb and yet only two of them survived more than a couple of months...and only one of them living still…the Gods were cruel but such was the nature of things. Perhaps if she turned to a different sort of Gods…like the Old ones that her grandmother Betha Blackwood followed…

The Blackwoods still followed the Old Gods to this day and so her grandmother thought her everything about them. Rhaella was her grandmother's only granddaughter despite her having two grandsons in Aerys and Steffon, so she had a special place in her grandmother's heart and Rhaella loved her only grandmother very much too. There was a point in which Rhaella herself was close to converting to the Old Gods, not only because she preferred to emulate her grandmother but because they were so much easier to worship than the Seven, without strict doctrines and unnecessary bureaucracy, but the problem was that because her parents forced her to marry Aerys, she would become a Queen someday and a Queen had to follow the Seven.

But now that she thinks of it…her grandmother did not follow the Seven and yet she was a Queen…no one said a thing about it either…so maybe Rhaella could convert as well…no one had to know, the worship of the Old Gods was a private worship rather than the public worship of the Seven in a Sept…_Perhaps there is still time to convert…after all…maybe the Old Gods will be more merciful than the Seven have been…_

But if the child lived, it would need to endure a world where they fell from grace thanks to her stupid brother-husband and his paranoia and his madness and Gods know what else was in that broken head.

Her family survived so many challenges: the Faith Militant's Uprising, Maegor's battles against Aenys' sons, the Dance of Dragons, the Blackfyre Rebellions, and numerous other conflicts only for her mad brother to end it all by angering half the realm into a war that could be avoided. She wondered what her ancestors would think of this…she was ashamed to even think of it and even more ashamed she was because it happened during her tenure as the Queen…

She had been a meek and weak creature who submitted to Aerys and allowed him to do as he pleased…but at least now she had some freedom for herself because he wasn't around, no more raping and plenty of opportunities to be with her remaining son. Still, for every bit of joy she felt, she felt sorry that her grandchildren and daughter-in-law were not allowed to come with her into safety.

But this safety would not last long if she was to guess so Rhaella began contemplating sending the two Dornish ladies-in-waiting back to their homes because she feared what could happen next and she did not wish them to be harmed…

And to had to all of her worries, the situation in Dragonstone seemed to be getting worse by the day as well...There were little more than two thousand men holding the island and they were with their morale low as Ser Jacaerys Velaryon had told her a day ago, the handsome and young knight that looked so much like her now-deceased Rhaegar albeit with a much happier expression.

This low morale was due to the conflicts in the leadership of the garrison caused by the animosity between Lord Lucerys Velaryon, Master of Ships to her husband and one of his lickspittles and Ser Jacaerys himself, Lucerys' former pride and joy of a son. The older Velaryon had given his son that the right to choose a maid of his choice to marry with the only condition being that she belonged to a noble and prestigious House but the younger man chose the Lady Heiley Rykker of Duskendale, daughter of the first Lord Rykker of Duskendale, Elwood Rykker.

The Rykkers were knights in the service of the now extinct House Darklyn who got the richest seat of Duskendale following the Defiance as Elwood Rykker had been one of Aerys' lickspittles for long. They were from an ancient line of Andal knights but they never held a seat on thus Lucerys deemed them unworthy of marrying into a proud and prestigious family like House Velaryon. His son, however, saw the immense potential that the trade between Driftmark and Duskendale had and married the woman, bringing great prosperity to both ports much to Lord Lucerys' dismay.

The relationship between father and son was never the same, from the pride of Lucerys' brood to his excommunicated child, Ser Jacaerys had dropped a lot but not in many people's eyes such as Rhaella's, the man was polite and gallant, with an easy smile that made everyone feel more relieved and the wits to make him a good ally. Lucerys was very smart too but less pleasant especially with the years accumulating.

Things got worse when young Lady Heiley Rykker came to visit Rhaella but most of all show Ser Jacaerys the son he hadn't had the chance to see yet because of the war and his confined in Dragonstone after suggesting Aerys to bring Rhaegar to the battlefield which her stupid brother ended up doing. Lucerys was so insufferable with his daughter-in-law that Rhaella was disgusted and could not stand him anymore and yet she had to because she was the Queen and she was supposed to show temperance. But Gods did she hated it!

While the Dornish ladies were entertaining her son because he was so full of energy, Rhaella was in her room to rest a little because the pregnancy and the uncertainty of things left her weak and nervous, bad symptoms for a pregnant woman. The presence of the Velaryon baby in his mother's hands was a welcoming sight, however. "He is a handsome baby your little Jaehon." Rhaella proclaimed as she cooed the dark brown-haired and dark brown-eyed boy who shared his mother's coloring but whose facial features were of a true Valyrian. He had very pale skin and somehow looked like her Rhaegar did when he was a baby…quiet and watchful…it made her feel tearful…she missed her son so much…

There were many rumors about the cute baby boy not being his father's because of the coloring but Rhaella simply couldn't believe in any of it. In fact, she thought the whole thing started from Lucerys' own mouth…to destroy Lady Heiley's image. Frankly, Lucerys reminded her too much of Aerys, but fortunately, he still had a brain in him to not look or act like her brother-husband or she suspected a bigger conflict within House Velaryon would erupt…and now it was definitely not the time for it.

"Thank you, My Queen, I'm certainly flattered for having your approval." The Rykker woman smiled as she cooed her baby too.

"Do not mind those rumors child." Rhaella smiled too trying to sound reassuring and noticing that little Jaehon's eyes were not dark brown as she thought but a weird tone of purple…it was so dark it looked black but in reality, they seemed like the color of the dragonglass that was so prevalent on the islands of Dragonstone and Driftmark… "I only see his father in the boy's face and with the proper light…his eyes do look purple, dragonglass purple."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it…" The lady sighed defeated. "I have honored my husband as any wife should…I fell in love with him and him with me if his words are to be trusted, I almost died while giving birth to our son and I can't have any anymore and yet…and yet people think I cuckolded Jace…What harm have I done to the world for the world to be so bad to me?"

The Lady Heiley was such a pleasant young woman who somehow reminded Rhaella of when she was a girl of twelve being married to Aerys…she felt pity for this woman and wanted to do more than just comfort her but she had little power to do so…the best she could do was to send Lucerys away from their rooms… "Worry not because everything will turn out fine and your son will be the greatest Velaryon of all time, I tell you that much."

Lady Heiley chuckled. "My Queen…it will be hard to surpass the likes of Corlys the Sea Snake or Alyn Oakenfist…I just want him to be a good person and good knight…like his father."

"I suppose that is a good objective, to begin with," Rhaella admitted. "And people will know how good of a person you really are soon, believe it."

"Thank you, My Queen, you are so very kind to me." The woman admitted. "But I fear what will happen to you and the children? Jace tells me the morale of the troops here is degrading at a very fast rate…There has been no news of King's Landing but the most likely outcome is that it was taken by the Rebels…so they are likely to target Dragonstone and Driftmark very soon…"

"It's nothing serious I'm sure…" Rhaella lied, growing more anxious with the talk for she did not know what would happen next. "Everything will be alright, you should go put your son to sleep…how old is he? Can you tell this Queen that much?"

"He was born on the eleventh month of last year and is just a couple of weeks from reaching his first nameday, My Queen." The little one was a few months younger than her grandson…she wondered if they would be friends if the two survive…a Targaryen alone in the world is a dreadful thing…

A knock on the door interrupted their speech and thoughts. "My Queen, it's Ser Jacaerys and Maester Rudigen. We bring news from the capital."

_Oh please let them be good news…_ "Come in." she replied without hesitation and both men entered. Maester Rudigen was older than her by twenty-two years if she remembered well but was still a bright mind even if he was not…too nice…Ser Jacaerys' smile was as contagious as ever and it made the two women in the room smile.

"Heiley how are you?" The Valyrian asked of his wife as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good enough."

"And you little one? Are you good?" The baby looked attentively at his father and then extended his little hand to catch his father's finger. "I guess you are…" The Velaryon chuckled. "Anyway, I will not ask My Queen if she is well because I think it's best if I wait for her to read the letter and see if things look bad or good. Maester."

"Here My Queen." The Maester gave her the letter which Rhaella opened and read quickly and with much anticipation.

* * *

_My Queen, I bring you the news that King Aerys was slain and the capital was taken by the Rebels but the majority of them ended up accepting Aegon as their King after voting between him and your cousin, the Lord Stannis Baratheon. _

_I defended my son's claim and made some bold concessions to both Rebels and Loyalists alike such as the creation of a Council of Regents and a Council of Advisors, monetary compensations, and a charter that will limit the powers of the Kings so that no new Aerys will rise._

_I know I have acted on my own and perhaps with selfish reasons, especially when King Aerys chose your son as his successor but this seems to have brought the needed peace even if not consensual. There shall be a Great Council in a couple of weeks to determine the three councils and your presence and of Prince Viserys is much appreciated if not needed._

_Forgive me if I have done something that embitters you but it was what I achieved given the dire circumstances…_

_Attentively,_

_Princess Elia Martell_

* * *

Tears of joy formed on her tired eyes…her daughter-in-law was an angel for saving their family when so much ill things were done against her…truly an angel. She did not feel embitter because Elia placed Aegon in front of Viserys, after all, that was the way things went in the succession line and her son's nomination would just cause more problems than not.

Now the concessions were going to be harsh on her family but after the abuses that Aerys committed, she understood why she proposed to changes in the King's authority and monetary compensations but the councils…they would be a mess…

"My Queen is crying but by the looks of it…they are tears of joy am I wrong?" Ser Jacaerys questioned shyly.

"No…you much right good Ser…"

"Then best prepare a ship? To King's Landing?" The Velaryon questioned with a warm smile adorning his face. "So My Queen can see her grandchildren again?"

"Yes…" she replied while cleaning the tears that fell from her eyes…Not only was she and her family going to survive but she was also free from Aerys' cruelty. Rhaella the wife should, of course, mourn the loss of her brother and husband…but Rhaella the person didn't give two shits about and she felt belt for feeling in such way but she was sure anyone would feel the same. "Prepare it with haste if you can Ser Jacaerys." The Old Gods seemed to have gained a new follower…for the mercy they gave her.

**Eddard Stark XXVI**

Outside Storm's End, Stormlands, Year 283 AC

Storm's End was right there in front of them…the imposing castle of House Baratheon stood still in the massive cliff with the waves crashing on its rocks...Around it were the many colorful tents. Green was, however, the most prevalent one, House Tyrell's colors…

In the far distance, beyond the cliff were plenty of ships, the Redwyne Fleet kept outsiders from replenishing the castle from the sea…not knowing or ignoring the fact that the Rebels had no power at sea and thus could not do a thing…Frankly the state in which his late best friend's castle was made him feel disgusted because they did nothing to prevent this.

While Jon and Ser Brynden remained at King's Landing discussing how the Great Council that would decide those who would compose the Councils which the Princess promised but also debating some points to limit the Crown's authority, Ned and Brandon commanded an army of about fifteen thousand men on horse that would lift the Siege of Storm's End.

But not all was good after the election of the young Targaryen as the King. Many Northmen were outraged by the outcome and the Starks unwillingness to declare independence so both Ned and Brandon decided to dismiss almost all their army with exception of about four thousand men. The Stormlords were also bickering against each other because of that very same outcome, thus the bulk of them would return to their homes after honoring their previous and current liege Lord.

It wasn't like Ned did not resent House Targaryen but the two to whom he had a problem with if not even hate were dead and a boy of just a nameday of age had wronged his House. He, like the other leaders of the Rebellion, abstained from voting because both options were viable for him and because he wanted to give his men the chance to choose whoever they wished but if Lord Stannis had won the voting, he would be having problems with the Northmen, Reachmen and Dornish if not even if more people. The consensus was impossible to achieve no matter who they chose and independence would certainly solve the short term problems but would raise dozens of them in the long run. Therefore he was satisfied with the outcome.

But this didn't mean that they would be worshipping the dragons from then on. No, they never did it and would definitely not start now. The limitations to the King's power were something that many wished and the ones who wished it the most were House Stark, his family, after all, they suffered a lot from it.

Ned took a glance around his men and saw only his brother, Howland Reed and the Crannogmen, Martyn and Rodrik Cassel, Mark Ryswell, Willam Dustin, Lord Manderly, and a few others from the Northerners that rode south with him…They would need to restore the relations with their vassals after the Great Council was done and the Regency implemented…_Gods be damned…_

These were worries for the future, because for the moment what mattered was to rescue Robert's family, if they were alive that is… "It doesn't seem like there are many of them there," Elbert stated after eyeing the Tyrells. "We should send a man with a white flag and deliver the Princess' letter."

"Agreed." Brandon nodded.

"No opposition from me." Said Ser Gerion Lannister who commanded the Lannister men that Lord Tywin sent to accompany them. He seemed like decent Lannister which was saying a lot… "Best be done quickly right?"

"Aye." Brandon nodded. "Mark, are you up to the task?"

"I am." Mark nodded in agreement as he picked a white flag and the letter. "Hopefully they will not kill me…"

"The Reachmen are too honorable to kill a man carrying a white flag." Ser Gerion assured. "You Northerners are too pessimistic."

"And you Southrons are too laid back." William countered. "Let your sorry arses taste winter and see who is pessimistic."

"Relax my Northern friend, I prefer the sunny beaches of the Westerlands it suits a man like me more than having my poor arse get frozen." Ser Gerion said with a grin. "How would I shit gold with my arse frozen?" The men laughed at the Lannister…it seemed so weird to Ned but he had to admit that Ser Gerion had a sense of humor.

Mark led five men to meet Lord Tyrell while the rest of them just waited. "Let's just hope it all goes well…" Elbert said suddenly. "We are so close to ending this…I hope I can see Lysa again…"

"Oh yes…I had forgotten than it wasn't just my brother who got married…" Brandon smirked. "Good old Elbert did as well…to Lysa Tully nevertheless…"

"She is beautiful, she is kind, she…"

"And here I was thinking that falcons ate trouts…" Ser Gerion joined in. "Well…they do but differently, it would seem…the more you learn…"

"Good old Elbie did taste the trout." William laughed. "I bet she had a nice flavor, heh?"

"Shut up you all." Elbert scoffed flushing.

"We all hope that you two remain a happy couple and have many children." Ned added.

"I will try my best," Elbert assured decidedly. "I wish to make her happy. A son and daughter would just be a bonus…" Ned fully agreed with his friend's statement, he wanted the same with Ashara and their child…if it lived that is…Since he had to leave right away to lift the siege, he could not learn of what was happening at Winterfell so hopefully, just before the Great Council was to start, he would have news from her…

"Since we are talking about wives…I miss mine…" Willam murmured. "I haven't received a word from her in a long time…it has been hard to make her open up to me and when I was making progress…I had to come south."

"I'm sorry to hear that Will." Brandon murmured saddened.

"Forget about it, my father wanted to have you saved just as I and Barbrey did." Willam dismissed. "We all decided that we had to do it…"

"I assure you that I will do my best to repair every damage I caused." His brother avowed.

"First My Lords will have to repair the North…" Lord Manderly warned. "I voted for the kid because I felt it was the best thing since both My Lords were against getting a crown but you all know how some of us are…"

"The kid was the better prospect even if the Regency will be messy…" Brandon insisted. "They will eventually accept it…"

"I just hope we didn't make a mistake otherwise we won't hear the end of Jon Umber's rants," Willam said. "He will be at our arses like a hound smelling a piece of juicy cooked meat…"

"Don't make us have nightmares Willam." His brother retorted before starting his booming laughed followed by the rest of the men.

"Mark is coming." Ned interrupted as he saw his friend ride towards them. "Let us see what he says of things."

"Aye." They waited for a little before Mark stopped his horse in front of them, allowing them to question him. "Any good news Mark?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrell has read the letter and called for his men to return home after consulting someone..." Mark explained and Ned sighed in relief. "Lord Tarly offered to deliver some food to the castle as a courtesy and Lord Tyrell said he should not worry about it because he would take care of it himself…I know for a fact that there is no lack of food in that camp."

"Poor Stormlanders…salivating while Lord Puff Fish feasts with his men…Now no one can say that House Lannister is the worst of the bunch." Ser Gerion proclaimed but no one paid him any mind… "We at least feed our enemies before we kill them."

"Can't die without a full stomach." Willam agreed grinning. "I'm starting to like House Lannister more."

"As you should." Ser Gerion thumbed up.

"My Lords." Ser Lester Morrigen joined them followed by Lord Tarth and Lord Mertyns. "If the siege is being lifted we must go and see Lord Stannis and bring Robert's body back."

Both Starks nodded and organized a small party which together with the Stormlanders rode towards the castle walls. With the Tyrells abandoning Storm's End, the castle's gates opened and many thin and malnourished men and women exited of which many dropped to the ground thanking the Gods for their mercy…_Gods…what a horrible scene…_And then came some kids, their limbs were barely more than bone, despair in their faces…_Seven Hells…_

"Gather some food!" Brandon ordered some of the men. "Seven Hells they are barely more than a bunch of bones…"

When some Reachmen brought forward bread and salt together with army rations, the entire garrison ran towards them like sparrows searching for seeds…men, women, and children…How many of them died in this if the living ones were in such poor condition?

Finally after a while came a very thin and gaunt man, tall, with dark blue eyes and long black hair and beard, next to him came a thin Maester holding a boy's hand, the boy looked like the tall one and he too was malnourished. There was no doubt that these were Stannis and Renly Baratheon…Their walking was shaky and slow, almost falling to the ground…they were not in good shape…even Brandon was in better shape than them and that was saying a lot already. There was a brown-haired man in their company and he was way fuller than the rest of them and then came a few more like that one.

"Lord Stannis." Ned acknowledged, followed by his brother and the men by their side.

Stannis merely looked around, expressionless while his brother was amazed by the number of men present. Finally, Stannis fixed his eyes onto the Stormlords that came with them. "My Lords," he whispered in nothing more than a grunt. "I know I do not look presentable but alas I haven't had the most entertaining months of my life…"

"Please My Lord there is no need to apologize." Ned assured.

"Aye my brother is right, the siege has ended and you all can eat some food…" Brandon said.

"From the Reachmen?" Lord Stannis questioned. "I will not touch their food, I would rather keep eating shoes than eat their bloody food." _Unrelenting has Robert said…_

"That is of course up to you My Lord," Brandon assured. "But the boy should at least eat something better than shoes…wouldn't you agree?"

"Where is my brother?" Lord Stannis questioned as if he was ignoring Brandon. "I do not seem him here, did he have better things to do than lift the siege to his ancestral home?"

"My Lord…your brother died from wounds during the Battle of the Trident." Ser Lester explained. "We brought his body back home…"

"So Robert…is really dead?" Little Renly asked saddened, the look on his face sent chills down Ned's spine.

"Maester Cressen please take my brother to eat something." Lord Stannis ordered. "You should go with them Davos the Smuggler."

"Of course Milord." The fatter man, Davos nodded as he motioned for the other fuller men to follow the Maester to where the food was being shared.

Once they were gone, Ned spoke again. "Our condolences, My Lord."

"At least he died doing what he liked best, fighting." Lord Stannis said bitterly. "Without even as much as thank you…for everything I did for him."

"He told me to say and I will quote: I was a cunt to my brothers, especially to Stannis but I loved them, tell them I do and that I'm sorry too…" Ned countered.

Stannis looked towards him for what seemed like a full minute. "I did everything he asked me to do. I held our home for a year, we had nothing to eat, we came this close from eating dead bodies, and from dying of starvation. I fainted twice, my men starved. I lost so many good men there. In the end, all was for nothing. All for a simple I'm sorry that he may not even have said in the first place."

"My Lord, on my honor and of my family's I assure you that these words were true." Ned insisted. "I did what Robert told me to, free you both and your home, he said so in his dying wishes. It might not have been what you wished and expected but nevertheless these were his last wishes."

"It's true Lord Stannis." Ser Lester assured, followed by nods of the Stormlords. "I was there and I can confirm it all."

"I will not contradict My Lords further." Lord Stannis assured though he remained bitter. "How was the war concluded? I wish to know what happened."

"Robert killed Rhaegar Targaryen at the Trident, then he died. My brother killed the Mad King and we took the city afterward. The majority of us decided that Prince Aegon should be made King but with many limitations to his powers and with a Regency." Ned explained. "A Great Council of sorts will set up the members of the Regency councils and you, as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, are of course called to partake in it."

"Your brother Robert claimed the throne before the Trident and most of the Rebels acclaimed him…" Lord Mertyns quickly added. "Most of us Stormlanders voted for you, My Lord, as Lord Robert's legitimate successor to the throne but alas not all saw the righteous of your claim."

"Is that so?" Lord Stannis questioned seemingly caught off guard. "Then I guess House Baratheon was betrayed by those it deemed allies. We gave it our all in this Rebellion for what?"

"Princess Elia promised two seats in the councils for the Stormlands and House Baratheon will receive more than a thousand dragons." Brandon proclaimed. "Most of the men found Prince Aegon the best choice for peace so they voted for him. I will not say it's the best outcome but it's far from being the worst."

"Money and positions in some councils will not bring my brother or my men back." Lord Stannis retorted. "I will remember this until my last breath I will tell you that My Lords. Let the child take the throne for the peace they think will come. It will not be me the one which will break it as I am in no condition to contest anything, I can barely hold my feet together and I have nothing but leather in my stomach. But if my lands and people are threatened, I will take action and I will not give a third chance to my late grandmother, praised be her soul, 's family." That seemed to gain the support of many of the Stormlords.

"The North will do the same," Brandon assured. "It's House Targaryen's last chance and they better take advantage of it."

"My Lords Stark, I must apologize but I will find me some army rations to eat, and then I'm going to hear my bannermen's versions of things and knight some good men that stood by my side till the end before I ride to King's Landing and see those power-hungry lords with my eyes in that Great Council My Lords spoke about."

"My Lord is free to do as he pleases," Ned concluded as his brother nodded. "Our condolences for Robert's death and we wish and your brother a quick recovery." The new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands nodded as he left their company followed by his lords.

"Now the Great Council right?" Brandon questioned without expecting an answer but Ned gave it anyway.

"Aye."

* * *

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: 15 Years is a long Regency indeed but it should bring the story all the way to 298 AC while providing a huge intrigue landscape.**

**miguelgiuliano: Don't worry, idiots will be harmed sooner or later. No comment about the squids but...Before the story ends there will be quite a few Valyrian Steel Swords roaming around and swords made of other things too but there is no point in introducing weapons now that the story is pretty much two chapters from ending. I still haven't decided who Jon will marry but I have excluded a few prospects already.**

**mlkoolc86: You found my stories after I erased the original Part 2 in which I said I was going to choose this ending instead. But I'm at least glad I surprised you.**

**Radomir's Renegades: With Aegon as King, why should anything happen to Viserys and Daenerys? I do plan to make a story where Stannis the Mannis becomes King. **

**Tywin voted in favor for Aegon because the Regency gives him immense power because besides the 2 counselors he is due, he also has Pycelle making it 3 counselors. This way he can assert his influence better while having 15 years to influence Aegon and have him marry Cersei. The only problem is...that things will not go as he plans...**

**King Brandon's performance is up to debate personally I think he could decently but he is not the King anymore. Regarding Young Griff, I'm still adamant about following the original draft. I guess you are right regarding Ashara's thoughts and I will not discard that betrothal but neither will I confirm it, I know Jon will not marry a few girls from canon already but not the one he will marry, there is still a lot of time for it to be a major concern.**

**Guest1: Brandon does not need to marry Catelyn because Hoster canceled the betrothal, it's his choice, not an obligation. Why should Brandon hate a one-year-old kid? Did Aegon whip him or burn his father? Obviously he will not look at the Targaryens like he looks at the Manderlys or the Dustins but hating a whole family when only three children and a woman who did nothing remain is the recipe for never-ending grudges for no reason. Aerys and Rhaegar are dead and those are the ones Brandon wanted to sleep with the fishies. I don't think I have to explain again how the Realm breaking apart would affect everyone. As I wrote in Ned's POV, the Starks will not worship the Targaryens, they simply acknowledge that choosing Aegon is the best choice given the circumstances.**

**Guest2: I already explained my views and the Starks views on declaring independence especially when Aegon is chosen as King.**

* * *

**I know that no matter what I write, there were always be people disliking it so, I will write what I want to write, taking suggestions into account of course especially if they seem viable to me. If you don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you anything.**

**Nevertheless, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	66. Choosing The Counselors

++x++

**Elia Martell X**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 283 AC

"Grandma!" Rhaenys screamed happily as she ran to embrace her grandmother who just arrived at the Red Keep from her stay at Dragonstone following Rhaegar's death and defeat at the Trident.

"Oh, my dearest granddaughter came to meet me here…" The Queen said happily as she picked Rhaenys up with some effort because her stomach already showed the signs of the pregnancy and so things that were once easy were now hard… "I have missed you so much, my dear…"

Elia was happy to see the Queen dressing less conservatively than usual, she wore a black gown below a red one which together made a beautiful combination, and although she wasn't displaying her cleavage like some women desperate for things improper to say, the Queen was showing her neck and neckline which she previously did not show because of Aerys' mistreatment. There were still a few scars and purple spots here and there but overall Queen Rhaella looked like a true beauty of Old Valyria at seven and thirty of age.

"Me too!" Little Rhaenys assured while pecking her grandmother's cheeks with kisses much to the amusement of the Queen.

"Hi, there little Princess!" Jasline joined in the conversation while patting Rhaenys' cheeks. "Did you miss us too? Because Nysah and I were missing you terribly."

"Yes!" Her daughter replied with no hint of hesitation. "But I'm not a little Princess, I'm a big Princess!"

"Then I apologize, oh great Princess Rhaenys. Where were my manners?" Jasline kept the play going much to Rhaenys' amusement.

"I forgive you Lady Jasline." Her daughter assured.

"Well, I'm glad that My Princess is such a compassionate and fair Princess."

"Good to see you, Elia." Viserys said with courtesy as he kissed her hand like a proper little gentleman.

"Why thank you Viserys," Elia replied with a smile. "Your manners have improved a lot!"

The little Prince smiled a cocky grin. "I have been practicing."

"That he has." Rhaella smiled proudly. "And how is our little King?" The Queen questioned as she looked to Elia's seeing her grandson who Elia gently pushed forward so he could see Rhaella better. Her son was already walking without much trouble and his vocabulary was bigger too but there was a lot more needed to make a proper King but…it was slowly going that way… "Hello there Aegon, how are you?"

"Goo!" Aegon replied with a smile. "Gwama! Goo!"

"His vocabulary is still limited but progress has been made." Elia said while her son was cooed by Jasline and Nysah.

"He is still very young so that is not strange at all." The Queen assured as she looked at Rhaenys with a smile. "Rhaenys my dear why don't you take your brother, your uncle, and the nice ladies for a walk in the Godswood and show them what is new there."

"Okay." Rhaenys nodded as she was placed back onto the floor, then she waddled to Aegon's side, grabbed his little hand, and moved to the front of everyone else. "Follow Rhaenys!"

"Certainly My Princess." The two Dornishwomen nodded amused but first, they kissed Elia in the cheeks to make her know that they did forget about her and followed her daughter who led them with the makings of a lady of a household already.

Elia and Rhaella were thus free to speak but they still tried to find a quieter place for themselves. They had a few Gold Cloaks around them but at a sizable distance for their conversation to not be heard. Normally they would be guarded by the Kingsguard but only two of them were available for now, Ser Jaime who was resting from working so hard these past months and Ser Barristan who was still too injured to do his job.

"Now, I have read your letter but I would like more information about these councils you wrote about." The Queen demanded. "What sort of concessions are we to make? I would like to know the numbers."

"Now there was a big chance that the war could have turned in our favor given that the Reach and Dorne were not committing as much as King Aerys wished but continuing the war was not what I wished and the Rebels did take the city so we did end up losing the war." Elia began explaining. "So if I wanted House Targaryen to survive, I needed the Rebels' support or of most of them at least, and to get this support, I needed to placate them with concessions, which were those I wrote you about My Queen. The problem was that I could not leave our allies out of any arrangement because if I did, what would be the point of helping House Targaryen in the first place?"

"That is a very good assessment…" The Queen admitted.

"So I searched some History books for ideas and came across the Reign of King Aegon the Third which had a Council of Regents instead of a single Regent as all of his kin worthy of being Regents were dead and the Realm was divided between Blacks and Greens. This last part reminded me of our current situation and I thus concluded that it would be for the better if a Council of Regents was implemented instead of just having a Regent which could either be me or you."

"There are some clear parallels between both situations besides both Kings being Aegons but I'm quite frightened with it all, Aegon the Third's reign was a difficult period for my family not much because of him but because of the Regency."

"Well, back then it was something which was never done at least during the age of the Targaryens but now we have an example to follow and we know what mistakes we cannot make." Elia tried to make her mother-in-law more comfortable with the arrangement she made but the whole thing was worrisome and many things could indeed go wrong. "We will both be Regents and we somehow manage to keep the Unwin Peakes at bay."

"House Peake is the least of our worries these days…" The Queen sighed. "I'm more concerned with a certain House Lannister and certain House Tyrell to name a few."

Lord Tywin was indeed a problem. "It's because of Lord Tywin, who decided to join the Rebels at worst possible time for everyone that I had to remake the plans I had before…if he had stayed neutral I could potentially leave the Westerlands out of the arrangements…"

"That would not work, my dear," Rhaella warned. "Lord Tywin would find a way to get himself where power is, he is a true Unwin Peake. Best come up with an arrangement that suits him but does not grant him to much power."

"That was why I came up with the Council of Advisors which not only gave me enough positions to seat two lords of every Kingdom and a few more but also to place Lord Tywin there." Elia continued. "I will propose a few names for the councils from the Rebels and Loyalists alike and hopefully those who come to this meeting of lords accept them."

"Somehow I doubt he will be contempt with just being Advisor but it doesn't hurt to try…" Rhaella said with a weak smile. "When is this meeting happening?"

"As soon as all Lord Paramounts arrive." Elia replied. "Or most of them…we heard Lord Quellon Greyjoy died while trying to pillage the Reach and the Ironborn who accompanied him returned home. I have sent a raven there but there has been no reply. My brother will not attend either due to his disease getting worst…he gave me the right to represent him and already assured me that House Martell will rescind the monetary compensation that was promised."

"That is another thing I wanted to question you about…how much money will the treasury lose Elia?" The Queen questioned worriedly.

"My Queen does not need to panic, my preliminary calculations set the amount on something close to three and a half million dragons but the treasury will keep almost two million still." Elia proclaimed, having memorized most of the numbers. "It should be enough for the Crown to last two years without accounting the taxes and tributes we will receive in those two years. At the worst, it should last us a year if the Regency gets too costly."

"I trust your judgment, my dear." The Queen said grimly. "But we will have to contain the expenses from now on. Counselors be damned."

"Yes, absolutely, no opposition from me on that regard." Elia avowed.

"So what plans do you have for counselors?" Rhaella asked. "Maybe I can help you somewhat…"

"You see I was thinking on…"

Elia and Queen Rhaella spent a great deal of time talking about who they should propose for the councils and at the end of the day they had a decent list of people ready. After some more talks during the following days, while they waited for the Starks, Baratheons, and Tyrells and after observing some of the lords who claimed the Maidenvault and apartments near the Red Keep during this time, they finally decided all twenty-one counselors. In the final list, there were plenty of people that neither of them wished close by but had to have for the sake of peace and stability. In the short term at least…

Three days passed since Queen Rhaella's arrival and finally, the Lords Paramount that were missing, except for Lord Balon Greyjoy who continued to not reply to the many ravens sent, arrived at King's Landing and the meeting was ready to begin at last.

The Throne Room had been filled with benches and chairs once again to accommodate all the lords but even though almost all the Northerners and Dornish were not present, the seats were not enough as the participation rose when a lot of Crownlanders and Reachmen joined in to validate the choices made.

"ORDER!" Lord Arryn shouted at the bickering lords who after half-minute of reducing the volume and finishing speaking finally allowed the silence to spread through the room. "Thank you. Now, everyone here knows of Princess Elia's promises and has accepted King Aegon the Sixth of His Name as their King so we are going straight to the businesses we have yet to conclude, twenty counselors must be chosen so that the Regency may start. Without further ado, Princess Elia will proclaim her choices and all the lords present can if nominated accept or refuse the honor while everyone can contest the nominations or suggest someone else after she is done talking." The Lord Paramount of the Vale turned to her. "Princess, the word is yours."

Elia stood up from her chair next to Queen Rhaella and walked to the front of the throne which was empty. "Thank you Lord Arryn." she thanked and the man nodded as he took a seat while she opened the parchment with her plans. "First as Lord Arryn made it implicitly known, I will be one of the Seven Regents due to being the mother of the King and I would also nominate my mother-in-law, the Queen Dowager Rhaella as another Regent due to rights of Kinship and by being the previous Queen." Elia noticed some louder whispers go by, this decision was likely expected by many but it did not mean they would accept it… "Moving up, the positions of Grand Maester, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Master of Whisperers are to remain unchanged."

She was not happy with keeping the Grand Maester or Lord Varys but they were chosen because they were Loyalists and because she had to make sure no Kingdom exceeded two representatives to which Lord Varys by being a foreigner and Pycelle by being a representative of the Citadel would help.

The bickering continued before Elia resumed her plans. "Now, I propose Lord Arryn to be made Hand of the King just as I propose that Lord Baratheon and Ser Brynden Tully get each a position in the Small Council. I nominate one of the Starks as a Regent, a position that I also offer to Lord Royce and Lord Mallister from the Rebels, for obvious reasons, and to Lord Tyrell of the Loyalists. I propose another Stormlord to be chosen by the Stormlanders to be made a Regent too and for Ser Jacaerys Velaryon to hold a position in the Small Council. This gives the Small Council a Loyalist majority and the Council of Regents a Rebel majority, as promised."

The noise in the room from the whisperers was getting louder but she was expecting it… "To finish up, I allocated two spots as Advisors to the Westerlands and Iron Islands, one for the North, one for Dorne and one for a Loyalist to be chosen by lot amongst all those who fought for House Targaryen." Finally finishing, Elia folded the parchment and looked at all the lords who were whispering between themselves. "Those are the proposals which the Queen Dowager and I have come to terms with and hopefully are accepted by the lords here for they are very inclusive with Rebels and Loyalists alike. As Lord Arryn said, we are opened for the opinions of everyone present so please do give them."

Elia didn't even have the chance to seat before Lord Tywin stood up and spoke. "My Princess, I find it an affront to both House Lannister and the Westerlands the fact that every single Lord Paramount is given a seat in either the Small Council or the Council of Regents, the councils with the real power, while we are left with just two seats as Advisors which by the what I have read in the early drafts of King Aegon's Regency Charter have little competences. I thus request your wise discernment and for a position in either one of the other councils is granted to a Westerman as a way for everyone to have equal treatment and promote the inclusivity you preached so much about."

The Queen had said that this would happen and Elia knew it too but she still wished to try it for the sake of not allowing the man who was definitely going to try and do something harmful to her children, if Ser Jaime did not intervene, to get every single benefit when he did little when compared to the other lords. "Your critic has been taken into account, My Lord," Elia assured bitterly. "We will wait for further critics and suggestions before we see what we can do about this issue."

"I shall wait My Princess." The lion proclaimed as he glanced her with his famous look which if she was to be honest did affect her a little but not enough to leave her scared, she was a Martell at the end of the day. "But do not forget those who supported your son, it will pass a bad message to the rest of your supporters." The choice of words was perfect…he was throwing every blame into her so that her position gets more fragile…_Lord Tywin is something else but what can I do to appease him enough for him to not cause further problems and still don't give him more power than what he already seems to have?_

"Any more suggestions or complaints?" Elia inquired as she eyed the room seeing all the lords still whispering things with their kin and their allies and while she looked around, she noticed that there were a few ladies there, including the Lady Olenna Tyrell, mother to Lord Mace Tyrell who was talking with him and giving him instructions…and scolds…it was quite clear who effectively ruled the Reach…perhaps having Lord Tyrell as a Regent wasn't as bad as it sounded at first if the true mind of the Reach belongs to Lady Olenna…

Lord Mallister stood up. "My Princess, I appreciate your sympathy towards House Mallister but I'm afraid I will have to pass on becoming a Regent or a member of the Small Council as I would much prefer to spend my time at my home mourning my lost brother and raising my young son." This decision made by Lord Mallister could potentially fix her problem with Lord Tywin but making him a Regent and have a hold on her son was too much because the man was a good manipulator and Seven know what he would do when left alone with her son…

It was already a problem having Lord Tyrell as a Regent as their ambition to have a family member as a Queen was well known and now that there was a little baby girl born from Mace Tyrell at age with Aegon, Elia suspected to hear a lot from Highgarden…and yet they had no choice in their decision because Ser Gerold was the Lord Commander and they could not dismiss him because he had served House Targaryen with distinction and a Kingsguard was sworn for life. "Would My Lord consider becoming an Advisor instead?" Elia questioned without giving much thought into it.

"I'm not sure My Princess, I really wish to be with my family…"

"According to the early drafts of the Regency, the Advisors are the only ones who do not have to be present all the time and can nominate someone in their stead to attend meetings." Lord Tywin explained seemingly understanding what Elia was trying to do and she did not know if this was good or bad... "That is why I said it's a position without many competences."

"So I'm allowed to nominate anyone of my choosing?" Lord Mallister questioned.

"Yes." Elia replied.

"Then I guess I will take the offer..." The bickering and protests amongst the Riverlords present continued but none openly countered the arrangement so she assumed they accepted it…the rest of the lords seemed to agree with this too…

"Is anyone else against the nominations? Is there any nominee that doesn't wish to fulfill their nomination?" Elia questioned as she saw the lords whispering to each other and some looking at her with disdain…_This is so much more difficult than I expected…Half of them will lie to me and the other half will omit the truth…most of them will hate me till the end of my days for the Seven know why…_

Ser Brynden stood up from his seat. "Princess, since I have to teach my nephew how to properly rule, I thought that perhaps I could fill in Lord Mallister's intended position as Regent instead of holding a position in the Small Council as I also don't believe I have what it takes to fulfill the remaining positions there with as much efficiency as it is required."

Maybe not all were that bad… "If there isn't opposition then I'm not against it," Elia said as she eyed the lords, and once again beside the murmurs and awful looks no one spoke. _Gods if they are all angry why don't they complain? I'm not some witch or mage to see the minds of people._ "I believe there is no opposition…by the looks of it…"

"Thank you, My Princess, My Queen. I will do my best in the position." The auburn-haired knight assured as he sat down.

"You are welcome, Ser Brynden," Elia said with a smile, which Queen Rhaella also had on her lips. "If Lord Mallister will be an Advisor and Ser Brynden a Regent, a position in the Small Council is open so…I propose Lord Tywin…for it…"

Lord Tywin stood up once again. "My Princess, I'm glad we arrived at an understanding but I will propose my brother Ser Kevan Lannister to take the position instead. I'm aware not many are too happy with my conduct even if I believe I'm right in it so I believe my brother is not only capable to fulfil any position in the Small Council but also capable of proving the many virtues of House Lannister to every lord here."

The whisperers got louder and there were plenty of scoffs such as the one Lady Olenna gave at this display of…humility? No, it wasn't humility it was a scheme which was unable to decipher… "Are you sure, My Lord?" Elia asked confused. "You seemed pretty adamant about having a position outside the Council of Advisors."

"I was adamant about granting my people a seat in the Small Council or Council of Regents as it should be, My Princess. As a way to promote equality between the Kingdoms as you said. As far as my memory goes, I never said I wanted the seat for myself." _Seven take me…_ "But I do get where My Princess got the impression, I do have the fame of a power-hungry man isn't that right?"

"Well…" Elia began, tired of this Great Council already. "I guess it can be done…Ser Kevan Lannister will then occupy a place on the Small Council? If no one opposes it of course…" The whispers and silence when asked were driving her mad but she had to withstand it for the sake of her son…Despite the disapproval of House Lannister, no one seemed the new nomination as no one else opposed the other nominations, at least openly. Many of these people were vipers that used to be scared of Aerys's madness and paranoia but were now free to roam the Red Keep once again and increase their power…This will be one hell of a troubled Regency…

The rest of the meeting was spent deciding which positions of the Small Council should the nominees fulfill and it was thus decided that Lord Stannis was to be the new Master of Laws, Ser Kevan the Master of Coin and Ser Jacaerys the Master of Ships. As expected by many, Lord Tywin made himself an Advisor and the Northerners chose Lord Wyman Manderly as their Advisor with Brandon Stark taking the offer of becoming a Regent.

Next, the Stormlords present voted to elect their Regent and Lord Derek Morrigen, an old man who was barely able to walk but seemed to have the support of all the Stormlanders for he was elected by them. The Loyalists also voted to elect the last Advisor and after contested votes, Ser Baelor Hightower was elected Advisor…Though she liked the man she hoped to contain herself in his present lest to act unladylike by either smiling or laughing…_Baelor Breakwind…Oh Gods…keep yourself composed Elia! This is an important reunion!_

The Dornish and Ironborn Advisors were the only ones that remained to be chosen but everyone accepted, since the positions, as Lord Tywin so vehemently defended, held little competences, to delegate the decisions for Dorne and the Iron Islands with the Regency as a whole officially starting at the first day of the next year, the two hundredth and fourth year after the Conquest.

To finish the meeting, all the lords approved the Charter of the Regency which explained the competences of every council and what every counselor could or could not do and also the Charter of the Rebellion which reduced the powers of the King, abolished the Doctrine of Exceptionalism, created a set of mechanisms to prevent the abuse of the Queen or Princesses and specified the line of succession of House Targaryen amongst other things.

"Given that everything is finally resolved, I declare the meeting's conclusion, and may the realm be at peace and prosperity." Lord Arryn finished. The lords then stood up, clapped hands, and bowed to each other before the majority of them began exiting the Throne Room. The whispers that were irritating Elia beyond anything continued and she struggled to remain sane.

She remained for a while more to talk with Queen Rhaella, sighing of relief that everything was concluded. And then a servant appeared with a letter for Lord Eddard coming from Winterfell by the looks of the seal which of course immediately caught Elia's attention. She excused herself from the Queen who engaged in a conversation with Lord Arryn and approached the Northerners with much curiosity. "Lord Eddard is everything alright?" she questioned after the man was done reading the letter.

The man's face was grim and he seemed to gape for some air before he finally spoke. "Lyanna is at Winterfell…pregnant…"

"What?" All the Northerners that surrounded the Starks were taken aback by the news but Elia knew this bit of information…well…she knew that Lyanna Stark was pregnant at least but that wasn't too hard to conceive since both versions of what happened between her late husband and the Stark woman involved her getting pregnant.

"How in Seven Hells did she got there?" Brandon Stark asked seemingly to not believe his brother's account.

"The Kingsguard brought her by ship from Starfall…" Eddard explained. "At least that is what Ashara said."

"Starfall?" It was Lord Dustin's time to question everything. "But isn't that House Dayne's seat? In Dorne? Was she there all this time? What the fuck was she doing in Dorne?" Somehow Elia did not feel like explaining to him what happened even if she should and neither did the Starks by the looks of it, they were far more interested in returning to Winterfell than anything…

"My Lords, it does not matter where she was but where she is now." Elia intervened in the conversation. "I suggest that both Lord Brandon and Eddard take a ship to White Harbor and go straight to Winterfell."

"But what about our men?" Brandon asked unsurely.

"The Princess is right in this one…" Lord Dustin supported her suggestion together with Lord Manderly and Lord Reed who nodded. "You should go there as fast as possible and give your support to her. The rest of us will visit her soon once we bring the men back home by land. It's not like there are too many of us anyway so we shouldn't take too long."

For some reason hearing Lord Dustin proclaim that he didn't agree with everything she did made her feel better with herself which was weird... "With some luck, My Lord Brandon will be back at the capital before the New Year starts." Elia pressed forward. "Come on, don't you two tell me that you do not wish to see your sister…"

"No, we do want that," Eddard replied. "We miss her dearly."

"There is nothing else we want more." Brandon added.

"Then what are you two fools waiting for? Go on!" Lord Dustin clapped both of the Starks in the back. "It's impolite to refuse a lady's suggestion and one that you both want anyway."

"Do not forget to give my regards to Ashara, Lord Eddard," Elia said as both Starks prepared to leave. "Tell her to keep in touch with me, her letter will certainly be welcome."

"Will do, My Princess." Eddard bowed to her, followed by his brother as the two Starks exited the Throne Room running much to everyone's wonder. Elia hoped everything would turn out good for them…and that Lyanna survived childbirth…

**Ashara Dayne XXV**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

"I'm scared…" Lyanna whispered while she cried as Arthur brought her in his arms to her room. Her sister-in-law began feeling the first contractions early in the morning, but by lunchtime, she was feeling ill with immense pain as well, and just now she couldn't even walk hence why her brother was carrying her. "My head hurts…"

Ashara who was closer to her placed her hand on Lyanna's forehead and felt it boiling with fever… "Maester Rhodry she has fever…" Ashara warned the Maester.

"Oh that is bad…" The Maester said with a worried expression.

"Oh Gods…" Lyanna whispered worriedly after hearing the Maester's words which made Ashara get angry at the man because he could easily say some soothing words instead of making Lyanna feeling even worse.

"Hang on in there," Arthur said as he placed Lyanna in her bed. "Everything will be fine."

"Arthur is right Lyanna, everything will be fine and soon your brothers will be here to see you." Ashara assured her sister-in-law who looked so weak and because of it, her soothing words did not have the intended effect.

"Maester?" Lyanna seemed to want an opinion from someone with a better understanding of the human body and diseases which was expected.

"I shall do my best so My Lady can indeed have a conversation with her brother but expect no miracles." The Maester warned grimly. "Now I would appreciate some privacy as I will see if I can lower her body temperature before she truly enters child labor at which point I shall request the ladies' help just like when My Lady Ashara gave birth. It's easier that way…"

"Of course…do keep us informed." Ashara pleaded worriedly, for it seemed something was not right at all with Lyanna…

The minutes turned into hours and Ashara patiently waited in the Great Hall of Winterfell with everyone else…worriedly of course… "Her mother died like this…" Nan said saddened after a long time of silence.

"Nan, Lyanna is strong she won't die." Benjen said but his worried face told them that he was skeptical too…

"So was your mother…one of the strongest women I ever saw in my long life." Nan insisted, depressing the mood of everyone further.

"Please, can we talk about something better?" Ashara pleaded. "Let us not speak of deaths, it helps no one."

"I'm sure…having her brothers here will help her somehow…" Sharley murmured with a sign. "If they could arrive faster…"

"We have sent twenty good men as an honor escort to meet them at White Harbor," Benjen said. "But they are likely to take some time still especially if they are yet to read Ashara's letter."

"My Ladies, she is in child labor!" The Maester said after exiting the room, he was panting so she assumed he was working very hard…Ashara and the rest of the ladies with the exception of Nan stood up and went straight to Lyanna's room where they found a feverish Lyanna who did not seem to recover but only get worse… "My Lady you must push…" Maester Rhodry commanded grimly.

"Seven Hells she is steaming…" Jonelle exclaimed after replacing the wet fabric on Lyanna's head with a new one. "This is too much…"

"If the child doesn't exit Lady Lyanna's womb soon, the fever can get worse so she much push!" The Maester pleaded. "Otherwise…we might have to open her…"

Open her? Gods…The likelihood of surviving being opened up was only ten in a hundred… "Lyanna I know it's hard because I already gave birth a few months back but you must push my dear…" Ashara begged while she held her fragile hand and kissed it.

"I…I…I'm weak…" Lyanna whispered in so much pain that Ashara began feeling the tears forming in the corner of her eyes…_Please don't take her from us…Ned wouldn't bare it…_

"Lyanna, you are a strong woman, my dear, come on, give it a push…" Ashara pleaded once more. "Ned and Brandon will arrive soon and you ought to receive them with a baby at hand."

"Ned and Bran…" The Northerner whispered with a very weak smile. "I wish to see them again…"

"And you will, my dear, but you must push the child out of you first."

"I will try…"

"Come on My Lady push!" The Maester pleaded after Lyanna had her resolve.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!" Lyanna screamed as she made a strong push. Ashara held Lyanna's hand and she noted that she did not have a lot of strength in her gripe which was very troublesome…

"Another push, My Lady the head is already a quarter out." The Maester proclaimed.

"Gods…AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"One more push Lyanna." Sharley begged while Lyanna panted with a very weak face. "Come on you can do it!"

Lyanna made a colossal effort as she pushed thrice more before a final long push left the baby fully out of her. It was a boy…a spitting image of Rhaegar with silver-blond hair and indigo eyes but eyes with no glow in them because the baby was stillborn…it's umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's little neck…_Gods…what a horrible sight…_

"Oh Gods!" Jonelle screamed worriedly. "Lyanna? Lyanna! Oh Gods, I think she fainted…"

"Oh Seven Hells!" Ashara interjected as she shook Lyanna a bit but there was no response. "Lyanna wake up, the child is out…" Desperation began being unbearable for Ashara and the sobbing increase its pace…

* * *

**As always, thank you for the reviews:**

**RedRat8: I will make sure to write a story with him as King at some point and I wish he would seat in throne in the books but I doubt it will happen...**

**HyperboreanRealist: Stannis has gained more supporters amongst the Stormlanders but there is still a lot to do. This chapter together with your observation should explain everything.**

**mlkoolc86: I'm not sure what to do with him, for now he is a Regent and I do have a complicated plot involving him and marriage to be a thing but I'm not sure if I will go forward with it. I will see how things go.**

**House Hutchison: Perhaps she will, perhaps she will not...**

**Silver566: I'm glad it was an improvement then.**

**miguelgiuliano: La conversión de Rhaella será un secreto, solo las personas en las que confía lo sabrán porque ella tiene que oficialmente seguir a los Siete porque es Regente y Reina-Viuda.**

**Radomir's Renegades: You want Tywin to influence little Aegon? I can't say it would be a very bad idea since Tywin is a very good ruler and knows how to get things done but it would also require someone else's influence to nullify Tywin's faults. I don't think I have to add much more to your Renly assessment...**

**Mestre720: Glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Time Parad0x: I understand your points and I will try to respect it as much as I can while choosing the names but there a few things I must point out: First this is an N+A=J so Jon Stark is Jon Snow from canon and that is why I kept his name as Jon. **

**Secondly, the parents may like the names, and having different mothers or fathers doesn't mean they will not call their children that way. Ned will not miss a chance to name a son Robert especially after his foster-brother died just as he would call a son Brandon if his brother died, not to mention that Brandon is likely the most common Stark name. As I said I will try to not repeat the names from canon but there will be a few that will still be used.**

**Thirdly, I'm sorry to disappoint you with Lyanna's child but I kept the same outcome for a variety of reasons.**

* * *

**So these are the counselors in the Regency that should bring forward many challenges to everyone. I understand that there will be readers going against some of them but I'm pretty happy with these names and positions.**

**Only one chapter remaining before I'm done with the rewriting.**

**As always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**


	67. Reuniting The Pack

++x++

**Ashara Dayne XXVI**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

The days were grimmer ever since Lyanna gave birth to her stillborn child…she did not simply faint…she was in a coma…lingering for her life…Maester Rhodry did not know what to do and so he began asking the nearby Maesters for possible solutions but there was little they could do but admit that she would not wake up again…

Ashara did not wish to even think about it, sweet Benjen was already crushed…seating by his chair in the Great Hall of Winterfell every minute of the day…without sparing as much as a word. The rest of them were not too different from him…

"There are riders approaching." Arthur proclaimed as he entered the grim Great Hall of Winterfell. Her brother and Ser Oswell to distract themselves from Lyanna's horrible condition never spent much time outside of the courtyard where they spared against each other or the Wolfswood where they often went hunting. "The twenty that were sent together with two more, we believe its Eddard and his brother Brandon."

_Oh Seven Hells my Ned is returning…_Ashara's heart began beating faster at the prospect of seeing her husband again. "Sharley can you take Jon into your arms for a little bit?" she inquired.

"I can Ash." The woman said smiling. "Someone is already going mad with anticipation it seems."

"You have no idea, my friend," Ashara admitted grinning. "We need something to cheer us up in those times of need. Come let us go wait for them outside."

"The furs, Ashara." Jonelle warned after she saw Ashara being too out of her mind to realize she was going outside without the proper clothing. Ashara blushed at the mistake she made before everyone began laughing at her expense to the point she joined in too.

The winds were gentle outside, nothing compared to those blizzards she endured in winter both in the North and the Vale. The long-awaited riders passed through the eastern gates. They stopped and her heart was racing when she saw him unhorse…Walder and the other stable boys took the reins of their horses once the riders dismounted but she found herself running like a child and the next thing she remembered was being on the floor, on top of him…again…

"History repeats itself…" Ned said with a smile on his face.

"It does…" she agreed while she took his lips on a deep and long-awaited kiss.

"Look at this, my brother has become a hopeless romantic below that cold exterior he likes to show everyone else…" Brandon who looked much thinner than what she remembered japed.

Ashara got up and pulled Ned up as well. "That is why I like him so much." she avowed as she hugged her brother-in-law. "It's good to see you safe and sound."

"It's good to see you as lovely as ever and that my brother is a lucky man," Brandon said with a smile. "And it's good to see Winterfell again…"

"Aye, that is true." Ned nodded and Brandon saw Benjen walking towards them.

"Ben!" Brandon shouted. "Look at this pup Ned, he grew a lot!"

"Aye." Came Ned's answer, a proud smile on his lips.

"I did say I would grow taller than you did I not?" Benjen barked at his older brothers as tears began forming in the corner of his eyes from the emotion he was certainly feeling.

"Damn look at his voice, all manly now!" Brandon smirked as he brought his younger brother for a hug. "Seven Hells…a man is away almost two years at this happens…"

"Well…you can't remain the tallest forever…" Ben said with a smirk as well as he went to hug her Ned.

"No I can't, but it isn't going to be today that you pass me in height, Pup." The oldest Stark turned towards the Kingsguard and the ladies and seemed to notice the bundle in the Dustin lady's arms. "Hey Ned, I believe there is someone you must see…"

Her husband noticed the baby covered in furs in Sharley's arms, he must have seen Jon's eyes and expression, signs that gave away who his father was. Then her wolf moved slowly towards the little child…A smile formed in Ashara's face just as the tears of joy once her Ned took the child onto his arms for the first time.

"He is beautiful…" Ned said with a proud smile. "You have not told me his name in the letter…"

"His name is Jon Stark." she replied.

"Jon Stark…" he repeated chuckling. "Jon will be proud."

"He looks like Ned…" Brandon said as he peeked from Ned's shoulder.

"Someone's worst nightmare if I remember right…" Benjen added chuckling.

"It's just one, everything is alright…for now…" Brandon retorted with his own smirk as he clapped Ned in the back. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Brandon." she thanked as she embraced her two wolves, Ned and Jon.

"And Sharley and Jonelle are looking good as always." Brandon continued. "So is Harlon, Harwin, and of course Walder."

"We are My Lord." Sharley avowed. "You do seem well too."

"I'm recovering the lost weight but there is still much more to go." Brandon proclaimed as his gaze befell upon both Arthur and Ser Oswell. "Sers."

"Lord Brandon." Her brother acknowledged with a nod, something that was repeated by Oswell. "Congratulations on killing King Aerys and stopping the war."

"Thank you, Ser." The Lord of Winterfell nodded. "I must thank you both for returning my sister home at the end of the day. It was the right thing to do."

"Your sister…" Ser Oswell began grimly. "She…"

"What of her?" Brandon inquired before he finally noticed that she wasn't there to receive them… "Where is Lyanna?" he asked as he looked around to all of them. "Where is my sister?" Ned looked towards Ashara and she failed to meet his gaze and instead called for them to follow her…to their sister's room.

Lyanna was there laying in bed with eyes closed and breathing slowly as if she was sleeping but if someone were to shake her, she would not wake. The fever had decreased but there was no telling if she was to wake or not… "Gods…" Her Ned murmured upon seeing his little sister's dire condition, he knelt before her and picked her hand, planting a kiss onto it.

"Lya…" Brandon said as he knelt beside his sister, doing exactly the same as Ned did. "What happened to you?"

"The babe didn't make it?" Ned asked with troubled eyes. She shook her head and he sighed, planting yet another kiss on Lyanna's hand. "We are all here Lya, we are waiting for you, my sweet dearest sister."

**Lyanna Stark XVI**

?

She did not know where she was…she was nowhere near her room at Winterfell which was what she last remembered…she was…she was falling!

It was an endless fall because she kept going and going without stopping but if she were to stop…then she would hit the floor and if she hit the floor she would…die…Lyanna immediately got scared of the notion and realized that there was nothing below her…only darkness…below and around her…surrounding her by all sides…

"Fly…" A voice whispered in the darkness…she was a woman for the Gods' sake, how was she meant to fly? Humans can't fly! She could not see anything but the bloody darkness but she could feel how fast she was falling now…Was this a dream somehow? She had a fever when she went into child labor so she likely fainted…or died…or…_Gods, what am I thinking? This a dream and I must wake up from it…_ "And if you don't?" The same voice from before asked.

The darkness below her turned into some sort of grey mist…it was all blurred still but now she could see that there was ground below her even if it seemed to be miles and miles away from her… "Where am I?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes as she was unable to do anything but fall, the ground would eventually come and she would die...

"Not cry." The voice whisper yet again. "Fly."

"I can't fly you bloody idiot!" she hissed. "I'm a woman, not some bird!"

"How do you know? Have you ever tried?"

"I'm not stupid!" she hissed yet again, searching for whoever was speaking…and there was…a crow falling with her, just out of reach…_What? _"What are you?"

"Fly…" The crow replied. "Fly…"

"I'm not a bloody crow and how in Seven Hells am I speaking to one?" she asked frightened. Damn fever was making her mad as the Mad King.

"Say, got any corn?" The crow asked curiously.

"Corn? Do I look like I carry corn with me? I have no pockets nor am I a maze field." she barked at the damned creature.

"Search it in your waist…"

"What?" she reached her waist as she was told and…she had pockets now? _What?_ "How?"

"Got any corn?" The bloody crow asked again.

Lyanna decided to search inside these newfound pockets, frightened of what she would find…she felt something inside and grabbed…it looked as if her hands were still on their place so…she pulled whatever she grabbed from inside and…_Corn?_

The kernels began falling with her and the bloody bird…said bird landed on her hand and began pecking the kernels… "What are you?" she asked again. "How in the Seven Hells did I have corn in pockets I never had in this dress?"

"Are you falling?" The crow ignored her questions with his own…_Damn bird…_

"No doubt this a dream," she said with a resolution taken. "Otherwise I would have cracked my head on the floor a long while ago."

"Is it really a dream?" Asked the crow, insistent as he was. She looked down below and the mists were clearing…there were…mountains below her! She could see their white peaks, there were rivers too, she could see their courses from up there and the green of the fields and trees…_What is happening to me?_ "Crying will do you no good." The crow said. "I told you, the answer is flying, not crying. How hard can it be? I'm doing it." The crow took off and flapped his wings around Lyanna's hand.

"You have wings, you bloody stupid creature!" she hissed bitterly. "I have none!"

"Maybe you do too…"

"I swear to the Gods if I could get my hands at you, I would pluck all your feathers off!" she barked angrily for the bloody bird was annoying her more than what she was used to be. "You bloody stupid creature!"

"There are different kinds of wings." The crown insisted.

In an act of stupidity, Lyanna search for those bloody wings but she failed to find any. She noticed a face forming in the grey mist, shining with light, silver… "Oh child you are so very kind and yet so very reckless." _The old woman's voice…from Summerhall…_

The crow flew once more, cawing as crows did. "Not that!" It shrieked at her as if angry. "Forget that! You do not need that now, put it aside, put it away!" It landed on her shoulder and pecked at her, making the old lady's face disappear.

Now she was falling ever faster… "What are you doing to me, you stupid creature!" she hissed at the crow once more, crying… "Stop it you cursed beast!"

"I'm teaching you how to fly…"

"I can't fly you, ignorant creature!"

"You are flying right now…"

"I'm falling, you stupid!"

"Every flight begins with a fall…" The crow said. "Look down."

"No!" she barked at it.

"LOOK DOWN!" It hissed at her and she ended up doing what it wanted…the ground was closer and closer…she could distinguish everything clearly now…she could see…the entire realm and everyone in it…

She saw Winterfell…the tall towers looking weirdly from above, the castle walls just mere lines in the dirt. She could see Ashara with baby Jon at her breast pacing in the halls of Winterfell, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell practicing in the yard and sweet Allyria waiting patiently at the Great Hall…She saw Sharley and Jonelle bringing Nan towards her room…the Maester running from place to place…in the distance she saw Walder, her friend, carrying buckets of water and ice…and in her room she saw herself, inert without moving, all of her brothers near her…her brothers were with her…all there for her and she was here...falling…

"No." The crow shrieked. "No! Fly! You must fly!"

"I don't want to fly, I want my brothers…I want them!" she hissed back, crying like a baby but she cared not anymore. Then she saw the Godswood, the great white Heart Tree of Winterfell…its leaves rustling in the wind…when it felt Lyanna's gaze it stared back at her…as if there was someone there…

"FLY!" The crow shrieked.

Lyanna looked towards the fucking crow, seating on her shoulder and it looked back at her. It had three eyes now and the third eye was nothing but a foul thing that sent chills down her spine. She averted her gaze from the crow, looking down in the process, there was nothing but snow, cold and death…a frozen wasteland where jagged blue-white spires of ice waited to embrace her…she saw more bones, impaled upon their pointy ends and she screamed in utter agony. "NO!"

"Now Lyanna…" The crow urged. "Choose…fly or die!"

Death was coming for her, screaming just as loud as her… "I WANT MY BROTHERS!" she screamed and a bright light shone around her.

"NO!" The crow screeched angrily and desperately. "I WILL HAVE MY WAY SOON, YOU DESPICABLE MAGGOT! YOU MIGHT HAVE SAVED HER BUT NOT ALL WILL SUCCEED AND I WILL HAVE THEIR BLOOD! YOU HEAR ME LIN…"

The rest of the crow's speech she did not hear. What she saw next however seemed to calm her, she was somehow at Winterfell's Godswood…near the Heart Tree…the same one that had looked at her moments earlier…She wasn't falling anymore as she was on solid ground…_Thank the Gods…_

"You don't need to worry about falling anymore." A sweet and feminine voice proclaimed. Its source was a woman who looked like a copy of Lyanna just an inch or two taller…a full-grown woman as well… "You must be wondering who I am."

"I actually am." she replied, thankful that the crow was not with her anymore, saying his bloody nonsense and annoying her.

"Well…unlike your dear brothers, you were but a babe when I passed away so…"

"When you passed away? Are you…dead?" she asked aghast.

The woman laughed upon hearing her question. "And here was I thinking you would say my name but it seems I was wrong…yes, I'm supposed to be dead."

"Am I supposed to know your name if you died when I was little?" she inquired skeptically.

"We are still kin so yes…I expected that you knew my name…"

"Kin?" she asked confused. If the woman resembled Lyanna so much, was older, dead, and kin then…_No way…_ "You are…my mother?"

"There we go, my sweetest Lyanna!" The woman said laughing a sweet melodic smile. "I knew you would see through it."

"So…you are really my mother?" she asked, caught by surprise with the whole thing, and yet she shouldn't be, just a couple of minutes ago she was speaking with some crow…_I'm definitely dead too…_

"I am." The woman replied. "I'm Lyarra Stark wife of Rickard Stark, your late father." _Late father…_she still couldn't believe she would not see him again, killed unjustly by the Mad King... "Your father would not wish to see you sad, my sweetest daughter." Her mother proclaimed as she cupped Lyanna's cheeks.

"Can you read my mind?" This was too much for her poor head…

"Maybe…" Her mother said smiling. "Maybe not…"

"Mother…can you tell me what I saw?" she questioned worriedly, this was clearly a dream but perhaps…perhaps she could get some answers… "Why I was falling?"

"Because you are neither dead nor alive."

"I'm neither dead nor alive? What does it mean?" she asked even more confused.

"You are in a coma as your fever was too high and childbirth took a heavy toll on you my sweetest Lyanna." Mother said with a grim look. "Hence why you are neither dead nor alive."

"I see…" It made sense and it definitely tied up some knots in her head…she was fighting for survival by the looks of it… "But what was that crow?"

"You will find out soon my beautiful daughter." Mother proclaimed as she held her chin. "There are many mysteries to solve. That is just one of them."

"Mysteries to solve…About what?"

"Life and death perhaps? Something bigger than us. I actually don't know it myself, I just know it will be hard my love." Mother avowed with a worried look. There was some sort of warmth coming from her mother's fingers and hands… "You have truly grown into a beautiful woman my love, you are a worthy Queen of Love and Beauty even if…things only turned south because of that title…"

"I didn't wish for anyone to suffer…I didn't wish for Brandon to suffer and for father to die…" Lyanna confessed as tears came to her eyes. "I just wanted to be at Winterfell and not marry and now that Robert died I feel like shit…I didn't want my child and know that it died and I feel like shit…I'm a terrible human being…"

"You are not my dear." Her mother assured with a warm smile. "You are selfish but that's in human nature to be selfish. Plus because you feel bad for your selfish wishes, it means you still have goodness in you."

"Goodness in me…" Lyanna whispered. "Do you really think so?"

"I know it so."

"I'm afraid mother…" Lyanna whimpered, still shaken by everything, her selfish wishes, her father's death, Robert and her baby's death, that crow that was nothing but cold… "I don't want to die…"

"You didn't forget about the words of the pack did you, my love?" Mother questioned with a raised eyebrow. "They are very important!"

"When the snow falls and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives…" she recited.

"Correct." Mother smiled. "The choice is yours Lyanna. Do you wish to live marked and face the mysteries that await you or die and be done with your suffering?"

The words were harsh and made her unsure and confused. "But what marked me, mother? I just don't understand all these secrecy and mystery." Lyanna hissed at her mother, longing for concrete answers.

"I wish I could tell you more but I know not my love…" Mother said with a sigh. "I'm not omniscient, I'm unreliable at the end of the day."

Lyanna inhaled some air and let it out. "So I only have two paths to choose, life and death?"

"Yes, like every human being."

Despite feeling stupid for asking such a trivial question, Lyanna knew that her decision was made…she wanted to be with her brothers and friends because she was selfish like any human…

"Then, if you want to live my beautiful daughter, you will live." Mother said smiling after seemingly reading her thoughts. "Make the pack stay strong for what's coming, my love, and tell your brothers I love them, and every Stark, grown-up or not."

"I will, I promise," Lyanna assured. "And I will solve those mysteries I have to solve."

"I know you will, my sweetest Lyanna, be strong and brave." Mother wished as she planted a big kiss on her forehead, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, my dear daughter."

"Goodbye, mother…" Lyanna whispered with tears in the corner of her eyes too, thankful that she met her mother somehow be it a ghost or some weird vision…A bright light shone around her once more…and she remembered nothing afterward.

She woke up panting and sweating heavily…in her room…her brothers around her, their tired bulging with the sight of her waking and their mouths opening with surprise. "Lya?" Ben inquired, aghast, after finding the words to speak.

"Yes?" she replied, a smile forming on her lips, happy to see her brothers at last. "Is something amiss with me?"

"For fuck sake Lya, don't be stupid!" Brandon barked, tears in his eyes. "You were in a coma!"

"Brandon is right Lya, we were worried for you…" Ned said, his eyes had tears as well.

"I know my dear brothers…I just…I don't know…I'm happy to be next to all of you…I have missed you so much…" she said, tears in her eyes too.

"Look at us…a bunch bloody crybabies…" Brandon laughed. "How far we have fallen…"

"Indeed…" Lyanna agreed as she noticed that she had a beautiful silver neckless with a direwolf head with two small emeralds as eyes on her neck which made her curious. "What is this?" she questioned.

"Robert wanted to give it to you during your marriage but he…" Ned began explaining.

"Died…" she whispered sadly. Maybe Robert did truly loved her…maybe she would have been happy with him if she truly had the chance to let him prove himself…It hurt her quite a lot but to honor his memory and everything he did for her, she would never take the neckless away. "Thank you for giving it to me Ned." she said as she held the direwolf head tightly.

"It was one of his final wishes so I had to do it anyway." Her brother confessed grimly. "Alas, I thought it could lend you Robert's superhuman strength so you could snap out of the coma…"

"It seems to have worked," Brandon added. "Robert saves the day again…"

"Yes…" Lyanna whispered, thinking about all those she lost…father, Robert, and her babe…

"We suffered a lot but we survived," Ned said smiling. "When the snow falls…" _The words of the pack…_

"And the white wind blows…" Brandon added.

"The lone wolf dies…" Ben said.

"But the pack survives…" Lyanna completed, remembering the talk with her mother and her kiss…I will survive…_I will solve the mysteries with my brothers and family. The pack stays strong_. "Winter is Coming."

"Winter is Coming indeed…" Her brothers nodded before they all hugged her. She was happy now, happy with her brothers at Winterfell.

**Eddard Stark XXVII**

Winterfell, North, Year 283 AC

After Lyanna woke up a while back, a feast to celebrate that event as well as the return of both Starks was held at Winterfell for the entire household. There were plenty of whispers in the servant's mouths but for the day they cared little about it, they were more concerned with Lyanna who despite feeling better was still as pale as milk and shaking.

Nevertheless, they enjoyed the feast, Brandon made the classical japes that got everyone laughing and Ashara also japed a few times, after pressuring the Kingsguard knights to join them in the Lord's Table. The hours went by and so more and more servants began excusing themselves to go to sleep, a sign that the feast needed an end.

"It seems someone can't stop their tired eyes from closing…" Ashara murmured to his ears and Ned noticed his sister-in-law fighting to remain awake while his little son was already asleep in his mother's arms…His son…Ned still could not believe that he had a son…It still sounded so weird in his mind but he was proud of it. How could he not? It had been a dream of his to have a son of his and it was now fulfilled. He just felt bad for not being with Ashara during her pregnancy…it must have been hard for her…she could have died just like Lya almost did and both their mothers…

"We should finish the feast too," Brandon suggested. "I will have to leave for King's Landing soon so the bloody Regency can begin." Yes…Ned had kind of forgotten about that…he just hoped everything turned out well for them and the realm but it would be hard with the likes of Lord Tywin Lannister lurking around…

"Aye." Ned nodded in agreement as he motioned the servants to begin packing things up. Brandon had told him that he would not marry and it would be Ned the one who would continue the lineage because it was Ned who fought in the war and Ned who had more capabilities than Brandon for the job. Ned obviously felt the contrary, everything was destined for his brother, not him. It was his brother who was groomed since he could walk and talk to be the Lord Paramount of the North and Regent while Ned could only dream of a simple holdfast and kind wife, therefore he told Brandon to not make everything final and give it some more time to think about things more clearly.

"I have had the servants prepare your room, Brandon," Ashara said to his brother. "Hopefully it will be as you last remember it."

"I care not how it looks, I just want me bed. That's all."

"Arthur, will you help me with Aly?" His wife questioned as she patted her sleepy sister.

"Of course." Ser Arthur assured as he stood up and walked to his little sister who protested a little but did not complain when her brother picked her up and took her away. Ash's sister was cute…

"Say goodbye to your father Jon." Ashara commanded as she brought their son closer to him. Jon was tired and did not open his eyes at all and so Ned smiled and pressed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Sleep well, little pup." Ned said as he caressed his son's cheek.

"I will be waiting for you in your room once I'm done putting our boy to sleep." she told him.

"My room?" he asked confused. "What are we to do in my room?"

"Is that even a question?" she giggled as she took off with Jon in her embrace. Lady Sharley and Jonelle left after Ashara and so Ned glanced at his siblings because frankly, he missed this view so much, of seeing the pack together.

"Lya…are you alright?" he asked concerned given what happened to his sister. "Are you feeling ill again?"

"No...I am…I'm just…tired…I believe…" she replied with a shy smile and yawn. It was still too soon for her to be alright considering that she lost a child and almost died. "I'm going to retire…"

"You want some help Lya?" Ben asked as they saw her struggle to get up.

"Perhaps…" she said and Ben stood up and embraced her as to support her while they left the Great Hall to her room. It was so hard to see his vivacious sister this way but he was sure she was going to be alright, the worst had already passed.

"I'm worried about her still," Brandon said worriedly when she was gone. "She almost died and doesn't look too good…"

"She woke up today from comma, I think it's normal for her to look like that," Ned said as he rubbed his jaw. "All we can do is to let her rest and recover."

"You are right...in a few moons we will have good old Lya back," Brandon said with a grin. "At least I hope so..."

"Lady Lyanna went through a lot after the King demanded her presence in the capital…" Ser Oswell proclaimed to the two of them. "She fell from a horse and was with pain in her back for months. I'm not even sure if that pain is gone or not." The Rivermen then sighed with a hint of guilt in him. "I don't presume to command anything here, far from it but it would be for the best if she is confined to her bed for a while."

"She will have to even if she does not wish it." Brandon avowed. "Normally I would hate to see her have a tantrum but after all this time...I would let her scream at me..." Chuckles followed his brother's words.

"When do you intend to leave?" Ned asked.

"Wishing to have me gone already, brother?" Brandon inquired with a serious expression.

"No! I would love to have you stay Bran…"

"I know brother, I was just messing with you." Brandon laughed as he clapped Ned's back. "We need to make the realm return to its pre-war rhythm. We lost quite a lot of time already and the longer we take the worse it will be to have lasting peace."

"Indeed."

"Let's just hope the kid turns out to be on the saner side of the coin." Brandon murmured. "Otherwise we will be remembered as the foolish wolves…if not something worse…"

"True."

"The Kingsguard will make sure the kid turns out well." Ser Oswell avowed. "Rhaegar was our friend before he descended into his own sort of madness. It seems right his child learns from his mistakes and proves the realm that not all Targaryens are cunts."

"We have fifteen years to put that in the kid's mind." Brandon proclaimed as he stood up. "Anyway, I'm tired and I'm going to retire to my chambers. I plan on resting the whole day tomorrow before I make way to White Harbor in…two days from now? Yes…it should be enough…"

"Can we travel with you, Lord Brandon?" Ser Oswell questioned. "Arthur and I would like to resume our duties as Kingsguard knights…that is if the Regency deems us fit of course."

"I think it can be done," Brandon said while he rubbed his chin. "We will worry about that in a few days, Ser. Get some sleep too."

"Will do." Ser Oswell got up. "I'm tired as well."

"Then I wish you all the rest of a good night." And so his brother left the Great Hall and Ser Oswell followed not long after.

Ser Arthur reemerged in the Great Hall a few minutes later. "Lord Stark, you are still here?" The knight questioned.

"Yes…I'm going to bed too, however…" Ned admitted because he was very tired for the trip, they made their way from King's Landing to Winterfell in what seemed like a record time.

"My sister is surely waiting…" The Dornishman said as he clapped Ned's shoulder. "Keep her happy and I will be happy too."

Ned smiled at his brother-in-law and stood up. "I want nothing else but that." And with that said, Ned excused himself and retired to his room. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door and then opened it as he found it unlocked. His wife was waiting for him on his bed and she was naked…something in him just made his blood boil and yet he could not fail to notice that his room looked so different from the last time he saw it…

"I was beginning to think I would have to go and fetch you by your ear…" His wife told him with that smile he loved as his eyes began consuming her god-like body.

"Care to explain what happened to my room, Ash?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…let's just say I took lair here while you were gone…" she murmured. "We are to share it…"

"I like that idea…" he nodded as he approached her. "I especially like the decoration that is in my bed…"

"I know…" she picked his arms and made him fall on top of her. "We need to rekindle our love yet again…" her hands picked his and led them to her perfectly shaped breasts and he knew he wouldn't hold his lust for long… "Are you up for a night like our marriage night?"

"I don't know if I can last as long as I did then but it's worth a try."

"Oh my sweet Quiet Wolf…I will be happy to have you by my side tonight and the days after tonight. The coupling is just a little bonus." she assured him as she kissed him. "I have missed you so much…"

"I have missed you more than anything Ash…I feared to die before I could save Lya and Bran but also because I would never see you again…" he said as he kissed her forehead. "There wasn't a single day that I did not think of you…"

"Then show me how much you thought of me and I will show you just the same."

"As My Lady commands…"

* * *

**As always thank you for all the reviews:**

**TimeParad0x: I'm sorry to have disappointed you...while I don't have planned a story like that for now, I have something similar planned for a not so distant future with Daenerys being raised at Winterfell with Robert as King.**

**Lex: If you say so...**

**HyperboreanRealist: The name Loyalist and Rebel will quickly fall obsolete given the nature of the councils. The kids are likely to be the same with just a couple of them having different names.**

**RedRat8: That's the premise of Part 2.**

**Radomir's Renegades: You and I seem to share the same view on Robb being crowned King, it was a rash decision and a result of centuries of resentment by the Northerners, I believe if Ned was in Robb's shoes he wouldn't have accepted the crown, Robb was still green and Catelyn protested but in the end just allowed it go further. I will admit that if the North wanted independence that was the perfect chance to do it but with the Riverlands to defend they just were in for a never-ending war because the North is easy to defend but not the Riverlands.**

**miguelgiuliano: Admito que la reunión fue un poco floja y ya me han dicho eso. Cuanto al Advisor de Dorne…tal vez se esté entre los nombres dichos…**  
**El futuro de Rhaenys es para más tarde, ella tiene solo 3 años. Dale algún tiempo más para crecer.**  
**Cuanto a Dark Sister…quizás aparecerá…un día…**

**C S Tolkien: While I won't oppose your views on Tywin and Cersei, I just don't understand what fan theory I'm feeding the fan theorists with? As I said before I don't dislike the character of Lyanna and I prefer to look at her as an Arya rather than a Sansa like in the show. She is flawed like everyone else but not a monster. So I did not understand your review.**

* * *

**Okay everyone so here is the final chapter of Part 1 (Finally…2x...). I'm also quite sure that this was a weird chapter especially Lyanna's POV.**

**I know it took way more time than what it should but it's finished and I also know that many are not happy with the ending but you can't please everyone except yourself no matter how hard you try. Independently of which ending I chose I would have criticism so I'm following the end I feel comfortable with.**

**I will not go and repeat myself for the third or fourth time, but…thank you for everyone who gave this story a chance, it was a good and enriching experience, I think I grew as a writer with it and I definitely learned with my many mistakes. I'm quite proud to say I "finished" a work twice, as I set myself to do.**

**I will grant myself a week to rest before I begin Part 2, this month was hard especially given the rhythm I was following with the updates as I promised myself that I would finish before the end of July, which I succeeded in most time zones. Expect an Appendix for Part 2 soon.**

**As always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.**  
**Red Aquilla.**


End file.
